Dr Mounstro
by Zetus
Summary: Rin es la hija del Dr. Ikegami y cuando regresa a Tokio para estar con su familia decide vivir en un dormitorio para estudiantes y asi no incomodar a su papa y nueva esposa, encontrandose con una compañero de cuarto nada convencional o facil de ignorar.
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
/////  
  
Nota del autor:  
  
Hola, este fic es de universo alterno. Aquí Rin tiene un hermano, padre y madrastra. (Su verdadera mamá sufrió un fatal accidente automovilístico).  
  
Sesshoumaru es estudiante de medicina, no me pregunten porque pero de alguna forma me pareció interesante y servia para el propósito y desarrollo del fic.^^`La personalidad de Seshh, es fría pero con un toque de burla visible, es que es un fic mas bien divertido.(ojalá así lo vean ustedes)  
  
Rin es despistada y nada sumisa pero si entregada, eso es vital. La esencia de Rin es la devoción y confianza que tiene en Sesshoumaru. Quise que fuera despistada para que fuera Sesshoumaru quien tuviera sentimientos reprimidos y con su ácido carácter sea ideal para una dosis de peleas divertidas.  
  
He invertido bastante tiempo en este fic por lo que les agradezco mucho sus opiniones =) Gracias por leer ^^  
  
////  
  
Capítulo 1 Un traje manchado  
  
Rin estaba ensimismada pensando en como sería estar nuevamente en Japón con su padre y aún más lejos de Kai, se distrajo para escuchar la llamada de abordaje para su vuelo. Como ya había chequeado todo su equipaje, tomó su bolso y se incorporó, al hacerlo se topó de frente con la persona que estaba junto a ella y vió con horror como el café se derramaba sobre su traje que era de un blanco inmaculado.  
  
Sin siquiera mirarlo, soltó las cosas que llevaba en la mano mientras un chillido histérico dibujaban una mueca en el rostro masculino, que se quedó viéndola mientras recogía su cartera y una pequeña bolsa de compras. La escuchó renegar algo sobre 'lo mato si se rompió el perfume', al oírla no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado burlándose. No emitió ningún sonido hasta que Rin lo miró con cara de furia.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Tenga más cuidado!"  
  
"Como dice? Si usted se hubiera fijado al levantarse, no me hubiera votado MI café! la que debería tener más cuidado es usted!"  
  
"QUEE??? Arruinó mi traje grosero mal educado!"  
  
"Ese no es mi problema!!"  
  
"GRRR! Pero quien se ha creído???"  
  
"Yo no soy el torpe que no se fija!"  
  
"Perdón me llamó torpe?"  
  
"Es la verdad!!"  
  
"Grrr! Porque no busca una pala y se entierra? Grandulón mal educado!!""  
  
"ahh??........."  
  
El se quedó viéndola otra vez con la sonrisa burlona y el ceño fruncido, Rin ni siquiera lo determinaba tratando desesperada de limpiar la mancha, estaba roja hasta las orejas, y seguía mascullando lo que adivinaba era todo su repertorio de insultos.  
  
Al escuchar la llamada para el vuelo por segunda vez, Rin se irguió tomó sus cosas y se salió disparada hacia la sala de abordaje, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca y las palabras 'grandulón mal educado' resonando en sus oídos. Cuando llegó a su puerta y entregó el tiquete de abordaje la aeromoza miró a Rin de reojo y le sonrió amablemente.  
  
"Se ve horrible no es así? Es que un bruto me hecho un café encima!"  
  
"Lo lamento su traje era muy bonito!"  
  
"Bueno ni modo ya se echó a perder!!"  
  
"Que disfrute su vuelo!"  
  
"Gracias!" - Rin siguió por el pasillo refunfuñando mentalmente porque aquel grandulón grosero y mal educado le había dicho torpe.  
  
Rin adoraba viajar, le emocionaba la idea de los aviones y más que todo el excelente servicio que primera clase le daba haciéndola sentir como una reina, era lo que Kai llamaba consentimiento sin límites.  
  
"Este es su lugar señorita, se le ofrece algo de tomar?"  
  
"Gracias una copa de vino blanco...disculpe no tendrá usted por ahí una camisa limpia o si?" - Rin le sonrió a la aeromoza que la miraba divertida.  
  
"Veré que puedo hacer!"  
  
Sentada con los ojos cerrados no se dió cuenta que el 'bruto' estaba dos puestos más atrás de ella, se había ido tan rápido que no se percato que iban en el mismo vuelo. El hombre la miró con una mueca arrogante en los labios repasando una vez más la forma de llamarlo grandulón y la cantidad de rabia lanzada a su persona con tan solo una mirada. Sonrió burlonamente y se sentó en su lugar listo para hablar con la aeromoza junto a él.  
  
Por el pasillo la aeromoza traía una bolsa de regalo con una gran sonrisa. Rin no se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba a su lado hasta que ella le habló.  
  
"Señorita creo que esto le puede quedar bien!"  
  
"Ah? como dice? Pero como lo consiguió?"  
  
"Por favor pruébesela, es que usualmente los pasajeros dejan olvidadas algunas cosas!"  
  
"En serio? Pero que bien, gracias se lo agradezco muchísimo!"  
  
Rin saco la camisa de la bolsa y la estudió unos segundos, era una camisa azul marino muy fina, se quedó un momento sentada mientras la mujer se alejaba con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, sin percatarse que una mirada ámbar la seguía muy de cerca.  
  
***********************************  
  
Al salir del avión encontró al chofer de su padre, Koro la conocía desde pequeña ya que tenía más de 10 años con ellos, apreciaba mucho a la joven mujer que se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa. Lucía tan bella como siempre, pelo azabache por debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, piel blanca, alta y delgada. Koro pensó que era la viva imagen de su madre.  
  
Cuando Rin le preguntó como estaba todo Koro le recitó todo los pormenores de la mudanza. A la mitad de la conversación Rin le recordó que de ahora en adelante usaría el apellido de soltera de su madre, el hombre hizo como que no la escuchaba y siguió hablando. Detrás de él Rin le torció los ojos, el apellido de su madre le parecía una buena alternativa para poder vivir en el apartamento para estudiantes de medicina sin que nadie pensara mal de su padre por usar sus influencias.  
  
Sin embargo tanto su padre, Koro y Deborah pensaban que era una medida innecesaria a sabiendas que la joven le estaba haciendo muecas a sus espaldas Koro se volteó feliz para enfrascarse por enésima vez en su acostumbrada discusión. Aquella joven mujer era como su hija y a Koro disfrutaba mucho poder pelear con ella.  
  
"Es que no veo porque la niña debe esconder que es la hija del Dr. usted estudia historia no medicina!"  
  
"Ay otra vez con eso...recuerda que voy a vivir en un apto para estudiantes de medicina, no quiero que empiecen los rumores que el Dr. Ikegami tiene favoritismos!"  
  
"Pero Rin...eres su hija por supuesto que te prefiere....!"  
  
"mmm! Y que pasa si empiezan a decir cosas de mi papá!"  
  
"Ay que digan lo que les de la gana pero que niña tan terca!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Como que humph? Mas respeto jovencita"  
  
"Hai Koro-sama"  
  
Koro se quedó viéndola un momento, no había duda que Rin era igual que su madre, sus mismos ojos, cabello y sonrisa, pero sobre todo era igual de amorosa y despistada que Milerna. Al verla un lo invadió un sentimiento de melancolía y sin pensarlo abrazó a la niña que se perdió bajo los fuertes brazos.  
  
La soltó dos minutos más tarde dándole un beso en la frente. Rin no supo que decir, con una mirada emocionada buscó una respuesta al repentino abrazo, pero él solo le respondió que estaba feliz de verla y que se parecía a su madre. Rin se emocionó se sentía muy bien cuando le decían que se parecía a su madre, era como tenerla otra vez cerca.  
  
Cuando Rin le entregó sus cosas Koro frunció el ceño al ver la mancha del saco, advirtiendo la inminente pregunta Rin se apresuró a contestarle.  
  
"Es que me topé con un cavernícola en el aeropuerto, era un completo bruto!"  
  
"Sooka, entonces vamos su padre la espera!"  
  
"Si vamos tengo muchos deseos de ver a mi papá!" 


	2. Regreso a casa

Capítulo 2  
  
De regreso en casa  
  
Habían pasado 2 meses desde que se despidiera de su padre en Estados Unidos. Ahora estaba de regreso en Tokio con un panorama completamente nuevo y emocionante. Estaba especialmente emocionada porque estaría cerca de Kagome y entraría a la universidad después de mucho tiempo. Era un agradable cambio después de administrar un restaurante de lujo en San Francisco.  
  
A sus 28 años, sin un matrimonio ni hijos, era excelente poder regresar a su país natal. Estar en Japón le traía agradables recuerdos de una época feliz en su vida. Mientras el automóvil avanzaba por la majestuosa entrada recordó muchos momentos de su infancia junto a Kai, Kagome y sobre todo su querida madre.  
  
Una vez que la casa fue visible pudo ver que su padre estaba afuera esperándola, reconoció la figura de Deborah junto a él y suspiró recordando las palabras de su hermano, con una vocecita nerviosa se dirigió a Koro.  
  
"Koro-san?"  
  
"Si niña?"  
  
"Deborah realmente ama a mi papá cierto?"  
  
"Se llevan muy bien, ella la aprecia mucho a pesar de todo!!"  
  
"... he estado pensando, creo que al principio no fui muy amable con ella y pues...solo quería decirte que me voy a portar bien de ahora en adelante"  
  
"Pues ya era hora! Que muchachita tan terca!!"  
  
"Ay pero que....humph!"  
  
Koro se limitó a sonreír entre dientes sabía que ese cambio de actitud completarían la felicidad de su jefe y amigo y además pondría a Deborah en las nubes. Al bajarse del automóvil su padre la recibió con un gran abrazo y sin pensarlo Rin se lanzó a los brazos de su padre como una niña.  
  
"Papi, te extrañé mucho!!"  
  
"Yo también Angel!"  
  
Separándose un poco de su padre Rin le sonrió a Deborah antes de abrazarla. La pobre mujer no supo que hacer y solo puso cara de asombro. Rin sacudió la cabeza sorprendida por la reacción y con una sonrisa les dijo que estaban radiantes y se les notaba lo enamorados que estaban.  
  
Los dos se quedaron viéndola con la boca abierta, Deborah miraba incrédula a su marido y a su hijastra, no podía creer que fuera la misma que se había negado a reconocerla como la nueva Sra. Ikegami. Mientras bajaba el equipaje Koro miraba feliz la escena.  
  
"Disculpe Srta. Quien es usted y donde está mi hija?"  
  
"Ha ha Papá por favor, quisiera llevarme bien con mi madrastra..."  
  
"Ma-madrastra?!"  
  
"Disculpa te molesta que te diga así? Tienes un nombre hermoso, puedo llamarte Deborah?"  
  
Deborah la miraba con una rara expresión en el rostro, pero cuando aquella mueca se transformó en una amplia sonrisa, Rin respiró tranquila. Al tenerla tan cerca se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa y con una gran vivacidad en su mirada.  
  
Rin se conmovió por la expresión emocionada de Deborah y comprendió lo mucho que eso significaba para su papá sintiéndose tonta por haber tratado de entorpecer la relación de su padre.  
  
"Me puedes decir como quieras!"  
  
"Muchas gracias y discúlpame por todo los malos ratos que te hice pasar!"  
  
"Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, dime Rin tienes hambre?"  
  
"Estoy que me muero!!"  
  
"Que bien" – Sin poder disimular su emoción y llamando a gritos a la cocinera Deborah se introdujo en la casa dejando a Rin con una sensación de ligereza en el pecho, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
  
Se quedó de pie viéndola pero se distrajo con la mano de su padre sobre su hombro, al verlo los ojos castaños de su padre estaban arrasados por las lágrimas, en ese momento Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta y como tratando de sonar despreocupada miró a su papá.  
  
"Que pasa Papi?"  
  
"...no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho!"  
  
"...perdóname es que yo...!"  
  
"Te entiendo eres mi ángel te quiero!" – Mientras le hablaba su padre la abrazaba con tal fuerza que Rin sintió como sus huesos colapsaban bajo su peso.  
  
"Papi me estás estripando, Papi porfa no puedo respirar!"  
  
"Lo siento hija es que me emocioné!"  
  
"Ha ha no importa yo también te quiero...!"  
  
Una vez en la residencia su padre le dijo que el apartamento no estaría listo hasta dentro de un par de días. Lo había mandado a pintar y necesitaba algunas reparaciones, como rector de la facultad de medicina de la universidad, tenía varios privilegios de los cuales el Dr. Ikegami hacía muy buen uso.  
  
Ese había sido el trato, vivir cerca pero no en la misma casa y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por tener un roommate, su papá la había tranquilizado diciéndole que los estudiantes de medicina estudiaban sin descanso y vivían ahogados en un mar de asignaciones y exámenes.  
  
La residencia para estudiantes de medicina tenía un cuarto disponible para Rin. Todo gracias a un estudiante que había decidido completar sus estudios en Estados Unidos y no en Japón. Saber eso la tranquilizaba de pensar que no le estaba robando el lugar a alguien más.  
  
Su padre estaba feliz con aquel acuerdo, el apartamento estaba muy cerca de la universidad y de Kagome y de paso podría verla seguido. Su padre sabía lo importante que era Kagome para Rin ya que eran amigas desde la infancia.  
  
Ahora la observaba con cariño mientras comía como si fuera el fin del mundo, preguntándose como lograba superar sus tristezas pasadas y proyectarse tan feliz y despreocupada.  
  
"Rin, come despacio te va a caer mal!"  
  
"No te preocupes papá es que está muy rico!"  
  
"Por cierto Rin, Kagome dijo que la llamaras en cuanto llegaras!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Cuando se levantó Deborah se la quedó viendo un instante antes de volverse para ver a su marido emocionada. El amable Dr. adivinaba los sentimientos de alivio y felicidad de su nueva esposa gracias al maravilloso cambio de actitud de su hija. Con una sonrisa y acariciando una de sus mejillas, Folken le habló.  
  
"Como te sientes?"  
  
"Muy feliz, pensé que este día nunca iba a llegar!"  
  
"Ya vez, ahora ella va a saber lo maravillosa que eres!"  
  
Los dos se fueron a sentar a la sala en silencio y abrazados. Después al irse a dormir Deborah sintió que una parte de su vida estaba completa. Ganarse el afecto de Rin era una agradable victoria.  
  
*************************************  
  
Su cuarto era amplio y estaba pintado de color beige, una da las paredes estaba llena de fotografías en blanco y negro de ella, su hermano, sus padres recién casados y de su vida en familia antes del fatal accidente.  
  
Rin se acercó un momento a una pequeña foto de su madre, la recorrió suavemente con los dedos y suspiró. Al ver la sinceridad y emoción de Deborah se había dado cuenta que ella era una buena mujer. De alguna forma aceptar a Deborah ya no se sentía como una traición y eso le daba paz mental.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y buscó una de sus maletas para sacar una pijama y cambiarse, una vez que lo hizo se dispuso a llamar a su amiga. Buscó en su cartera el número de teléfono, marcó y esperó a que le contestaran.  
  
"ALO!" - la voz del otro lado de la línea era prácticamente un arañazo verbal  
  
"Ah...Buenas Noches por fa...."  
  
"..........." - la persona que había contestado la había dejado con la palabra en la boca pero Rin podía escuchar claramente como llamaba a Inuyasha a gritos.  
  
"Aló?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ahh hola tonta...como te fue?"  
  
"Bien muchas gracias!"  
  
"Oye y el apto?"  
  
"Mi papá me dijo que lo están reparando y pintando. Podré mudarme en un par de días. Voy a tener un roommate pero no sé quien será?"  
  
"Algún aburrido estudiante de medicina!"  
  
"Seguramente!"  
  
"Bueno nos vemos mañana, te paso a mi novia!"  
  
Al escuchar a su querida amiga del otro lado Rin gritó de alegría, dándose cuenta lo mucho que la había extrañado. Conversaron de todo, del viaje, la universidad y todo lo que podrían hacer juntas de ahora en adelante. Rin no le dijo nada a Kagome pero tenía pensado quedarse a vivir en Japón, para no volver a estar sola.  
  
Se pusieron de acuerdo para almorzar al día siguiente con Deborah y su padre. Cuando le contó que había decidido darle el lugar a su madrastra Kagome fue menos que entusiasta acusándola de ser egoísta y malcriada porque Deborah era una buena persona que quería sinceramente a su padre.  
  
"Pero Kagome...ay bueno creo que tienes razón!"  
  
"Ha! Por supuesto que tengo razón!" –Al escucharla Rin soltó la risa, Kagome no se daba cuenta pero había momentos en que sonaba igual que Inuyasha.  
  
"Porque te ríes Rin?"  
  
"No por nada es que en verdad tienes toda la razón amiguita, oye por cierto quien me contestó?"  
  
"Ah eso! Es que tenemos un invitado después te cuento, pero me las va a pagar es un grosero!"  
  
"Pero quién??"  
  
"Mañana te cuento no te preocupes!"  
  
"Esta bien, nos vemos mañana!"  
  
Al despedirse y colgar el teléfono Kagome estaba feliz por tener de nuevo a su amiga cerca. Luego recordando los gritos de su cuñado frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la sala de televisión, donde Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru estaban viendo una película. Una vez ahí se paró frente a su cuñado con las manos sobre la cadera en actitud desafiante. Los dos hermanos la miraron con cara de no entender nada.  
  
"Por favor Sesshoumaru no contestes el teléfono de mi apartamento de esa forma!"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Ya me oíste, sé que estas cansado pero eso no es culpa de la persona que llama!"  
  
"Pero Kagome... yo que hice?"  
  
"La que llamó era mi mejor amiga!"  
  
"Ah! disculpa no lo volveré hacer!"  
  
"Gracias ahora me voy a dormir!" - se despidió de Inuyasha con un gran beso y un abrazo meloso según el seco gusto de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo verlos así le recordó a su prometida.  
  
------------------------------- 


	3. Mejores amigas

Capítulo 3 Mejores amigas  
  
Cuando Rin abrió la puerta segura que eran Kagome e Inuyasha las dos amigas se abrazaron emocionadas. De pie junto a ellas Inuyasha las miraba con una sonrisa; le agradaba Rin porque era divertida y agradable.  
  
Disfrutaron de un ameno almuerzo al aire libre en compañía de Deborah, Folken y Koro. Estando juntas Rin se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado a su amiga lo que reforzaba aún más su decisión de quedarse en Tokio.  
  
Después del almuerzo disfrutaron de la agradable vista del enorme jardín. Pasearon juntas por entre los árboles, recordando sus juegos infantiles. Cuando el viaje de recuerdos empezó a hacerle un nudo en la garganta a Rin por la memoria de su madre, Kagome la tomó por el brazo asegurándole que se divertirían mucho cuando fueran de compras.  
  
Al regresar con los demás Inuyasha le estaba comentando al doctor Ikegami que las dejaría en el centro comercial porque tenía que hacer varias cosas con Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Tu hermano está en Tokio que sorpresa"  
  
"Si Folken-sama, regresó para terminar sus estudios. Finalmente será doctor"  
  
"Que bueno!"  
  
"Creo que está muy emocionado"  
  
"Y dime se casó?"  
  
"Lo pospusieron, él desea concentrarse en los estudios y ella trabaja en Boston. Se casarán cuando él termine"  
  
"Sooka"  
  
Intrigada por el vago recuerdo que tenía de Sesshoumaru, Rin le preguntó a Inuyasha por él.  
  
"Yo recuerdo su rostro vagamente pero estoy segura que era muy serio"  
  
"Sigue igual ese sujeto nunca sonríe"  
  
No comentaron nada más, en cambio se despidieron de Folken, Deborah y Koro. Inuyasha que las dejó en un centro comercial, prometiéndoles buscarlas 4 horas más tarde. Rin y Kagome hablaban tan exaltadas que prácticamente ignoraron a Inuyasha dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Inuyasha no dijo nada dio media vuelta y se alejó complacido de ver a Kagome tan radiante.  
  
///////////////////  
  
Rin estaba de pie admirando el centro comercial, Tokio era tan distinto a San Francisco que por un momento se sintió felizmente abrumada, Kagome la sacó de su embelesamiento sacudiendo la mano frente a sus ojos.  
  
"Rin despierta, por donde empezamos?"  
  
"Por donde tu quieras!"  
  
"umm....debería comprarme un traje nuevo, si no hubiera sido por ese tipo!" - al recordar el encuentro del aeropuerto Rin apretaba los dientes  
  
"Cual tipo? De que hablas Rin te pasó algo?"  
  
"Ay nada, que mientras esperaba el vuelo para venir un idiota mal educado me regó el café en mi traje blanco!"  
  
"En serio, aquel que te queda precioso?"  
  
"Si ese mismo, lo que más rabia me da es que el muy grosero me dijo torpe. Grr!!"  
  
Kagome se quedó viendo a su amiga apretar los dientes y cerrar las manos en un puño de la misma forma como cuando su hermano la hacía rabiar. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a averiguar más de aquel encuentro.  
  
"Rin, parece que el grosero ese te hizo enojar mucho!"  
  
"Uy sí lo hubieras visto todo arrogante, dijo que todo había sido mi culpa, que yo era una despistada, puedes creerlo?"  
  
"Pero Rin, SI eres una despistada!"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"Ay está bien...mmm y era guapo por lo menos?"  
  
"Guapo? Quién?"  
  
"El grosero?"  
  
"Ja ja no me fijé, era alto!"  
  
"Lo ves? Sí eres una despistada, ese tipo te regó el café, te hace rabiar y lo único que te acuerdas es que era alto!"  
  
"Ja ja ja Kagome...no necesito otro novio suficiente con Van!"  
  
"Pero Rin hace cuanto no sales con nadie?" – Al escuchar a su amiga hablar de su inexistente vida sentimental Rin hizo una mueca sacando la lengua, torció los ojos y se aclaró la garganta para hablar mientras su amiga la miraba de reojo.  
  
"Ahem! Ahem!...Kagome-chan yo Ikegami Rin vine a Tokyo a estudiar historia" - Rin sujetaba su mano sobre el pecho solemnemente mientras hacía cara de seriedad  
  
"Ajá"  
  
"Srta. Higurashi mejor olvídese de buscarme novio y vamos de compras!"  
  
"Siiii!!"  
  
Rin tomó a Kagome por el brazo y se encaminó a la tienda de cosméticos frente a ellas. En un rincón de su mente trató de encontrar el rostro del hombre del aeropuerto pero fue inútil, solo recordaba que era alto y olía rico. Eso la hizo rabiar porque entonces era cierto que era una distraída.  
  
Pasaron una tarde de compras maravillosa, conversando, riendo y comentando de los planes que ambas tenían, lo más importante para Kagome era terminar sus estudios de Psicología y tener una boda de ensueño con el amor de su vida.  
  
Para Rin estar disfrutando de ese momento junto a su amiga era más que suficiente. Kagome le comentaba que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de Inuyasha y disfrutaba de su posesiva forma de ser como una maravillosa y adictiva droga de felicidad.  
  
Rin la escuchaba con atención sonriendo, para ella Inuayasha y Kagome eran el ejemplo supremo del amor que dura para toda la vida. Secretamente albergaba la esperanza de poder encontrar algo remotamente parecido para ella.  
  
Pero aquel anhelo era una diminuta llama que luchaba por no extinguirse al chocar contra su solitaria realidad. Cuando Kagome le comentó que Sesshoumaru estaba con ellos Rin encontró una razón para distraerse y no pensar en que tenía más de dos años de estar sola.  
  
"Desde cuando está aquí?"  
  
"Hace unos días Inuyasha está entretenido con su hermano mayor"  
  
"Ja ja ja que bueno que se lleven bien"  
  
"Son taaaan parecidos...argg pero a veces no los soporto son muy arrogantes, especialmente Sesshoumaru, se cree guapísimo"  
  
"Y lo es?"  
  
"Pues sí, se parece mucho a Inuyasha!"  
  
"Que linda...habló la futura señora Youkai!"  
  
"Ha ha!"  
  
Fue una tarde maravillosa y relajada. Cuando Inuyasha llegó a buscarlas resopló divertido ante la escena frente a él. Las dos estaban tomando té y comiendo postre rodeadas por un mar de bolsas. Después un rato se dirigieron a casa de Rin, donde los esperaban para cenar.  
  
////////////////  
  
Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron al apartamento, Sesshoumaru estaba esperándolos en la cocina. Quería avisarle a su cuñada que llamaría a Susan.  
  
"No hay problema no tenías que esperarnos para eso!"  
  
"Yo pagaré la llamada!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru eso ya lo sé, eres bienvenido no tienes......gracias por avisarme le daré el recibo a Inuyasha cuando llegue!" – Kagome le sonrió, su cuñado era tan ecuánime que hasta una cosa tan simple como una llamada internacional se transformaba en una especie de ritual.  
  
"Entonces insecto ya terminaste?" – Inuyasha le hablaba a su hermano masticando un pedazo de pan y con una soda en la mano.  
  
"Si imbécil ya todo esta listo ahora solo falta la mudanza, me ayudarás?"  
  
"Ahhh....si!"  
  
Kagome no se molestó en pedirles que no se trataran de esa forma, era como si de alguna forma llamarse insecto, animal o imbécil era su manera de demostrar afecto.  
  
"Sesshoumaru ya sabes quien será tu roommate?"  
  
"Aún no"  
  
"Y no te preocupa?"  
  
"Porque habría de hacerlo?"  
  
"Bueno como tu...quiero decir..."  
  
"Acaso me crees incapaz de soportar un roommate mi estimada Kagome?"  
  
"Ha! No lo dice por eso infeliz mas bien es el roommate el que debería preocuparse quien te va a aguantar a ti!" – Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de la mirada de hielo de su hermano y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón con una revista en la mano. Kagome buscaba la manera de no ponerse roja, porque las palabras de Inuyasha era exactamente lo que ella pensaba.  
  
"Ja ja ja Inuyasha no le digas eso a tu hermano. No eres insoportable, solo muy callado y tienes razón porque te vas a preocupar por un compañero de cuarto si te la vas a pasar estudiando?!"  
  
"Um!"  
  
Kagome le sonrió suavemente y se compadeció del compañero de cuarto de su cuñado. Estaba segura que el pobre se iba a sentir como un ser miserable y solitario, viviendo junto a aquel ácido prospecto de doctor.  
  
Sesshoumaru observó a su cuñada un instante, Kagome era una agradable y hermosa mujer que por alguna razón estaba enamorada perdidamente de su descerebrado hermano y eso la hacía digna de su afecto. Además, aparte de Susan era la única que parecía tratarlo con sincera amabilidad.  
  
Una vez que Kagome se sentó en la mesa a revisar las compras de ese día, Sesshoumaru se puso a pensar en el dichoso compañero de cuarto pero apartó esa incómoda idea y tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con su prometida que seguramente estaría esperando su llamada.  
  
"Hola Susan!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru hola! Cómo está todo, aún estás donde tu hermano?"  
  
"Estoy bien gracias y si aún estoy con el torpe. En cuanto me mude nos comunicamos..."  
  
"Sucede algo?"  
  
"Voy a tener un roommate después de todo!"  
  
"Y que con eso? No me dijiste que ibas a estar demasiado ocupado?"  
  
"Así es pero hubiera deseado vivir solo!"  
  
"Entonces busca un apartamento!"  
  
"Ya lo hice y los que me gustaron están demasiado lejos!"  
  
"Entonces no tienes opción!"  
  
"Eso creo!"  
  
"Será hombre o mujer?"  
  
"Cuál es la diferencia, acaso estás celosa?"  
  
"Soy tu prometida, creo que se me permite una dosis de preocupación. Estás en Japón y yo en Boston!"  
  
"Tu preocupación es innecesaria. Nos vamos a casar!"  
  
"Por supuesto discúlpame, confío en ti darling!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto con la boca y balbuceó algo muy parecido a un 'ok'. Quería sinceramente a Susan pero detestaba que le dijera darling, sin embargo, ese era el sobrenombre de cariño menos empalagoso que toleraba.  
  
Continuaron hablando de cómo estaban y finalmente se despidieron con la promesa de comunicarse una vez que estuviera instalado en el dormitorio. Haciendo como si no escuchara Kagome no perdió ni una sola palabra y le pareció divertido comprobar que su cuñado estaba preocupado por el roommate.  
  
Se quedó pensativa un momento, Susan no le caía del todo mal pero le parecía que tenía una personalidad demasiado práctica e independiente. Para Kagome Sesshoumaru y Susan eran más bien una pareja de compañeros de trabajo y no de novios.  
  
Según Inuyasha, Susan era insípida y demasiado seria para su hermano. Era justo decir que Inuyasha no estaba feliz ni emocionado de que su hermano la hubiera escogido como su esposa.  
  
El ácido prospecto de doctor se sentó en silencio junto a Kagome que organizaba unos paquetes y doblaba unas cuantas bolsas como ensimismada. Sin quererlo analizó las palabras de Susan. No había contemplado la posibilidad de tener una roommate y eso presentaba otra serie de incomodidades. Suspiró sintiéndose abrumado, se conformaría con que su compañero de cuarto fuera callado indiferente de si era hombre o mujer.  
  
/////  
  
Y en Boston...  
  
Susan apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó un instante pensativa. Extrañaba a Sesshoumaru pero también amaba su trabajo como abogada en una de las mejores firmas legales de Boston.  
  
Era hermosa, una rubia de ojos azules, delgada, elegante y poseedora de una presencia regia. Sabía que sus atributos físicos, seguridad en sí misma e independencia eran parte de las cualidades por las que Sesshoumaru Youkai había decidido hacerla su esposa. Ella comprendía su manera de ser ecuánime y enfocada a un éxito rotundo en la vida. No había duda en su mente que eran tal para cual.  
  
Por un momento se sintió algo desanimada por haber pospuesto su matrimonio pero la verdad era que su carrera estaba en ascenso. Todo su arduo trabajo era finalmente reconocido y respetado por sus superiores y eso la emocionaba lo suficiente para poner la vida matrimonial en segundo plano.  
  
Comprendía a la perfección a Sesshoumaru y se sentía muy enamorada. Apartó sus dudas porque estaba consciente que su prometido era de una moral intachable. Sesshoumaru Youkai era fiel y cumplía sus promesas contra viento y marea. Estaba segura que iba a estar tan ocupado convirtiéndose en doctor que probablemente pasaría todos sus ratos libres con Inuyasha o en la biblioteca.  
  
Satisfecha se acomodó en su cama dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde hasta hacía cuatro días dormía Sesshoumaru, abrazó la almohada y se quedó dormida profundamente.  
  
/////  
  
Nota del autor: Que les pareció la prometida?? Tuve tantos comentarios sobre eso que me inspiró a darle un papel más fuerte que el que originalmente tenía preparado para esta atractiva rubia. No podía darle una prometida fea verdad que no?  
  
*Zetus suspira feliz jamás imagino que este fic fuera a tener tan buena acogida. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!* 


	4. El roommate

N/A: Los pensamientos de los personajes los encierro con **  
  
Para G27, tu mail me conmovió y para complacerte aquí esta el encuentro entre Rin y Sessh ^^  
  
Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por leer mis fics hay varios reviews anónimos que no he podido agradecer así que lo hago por este medio.  
  
/////  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
El Roommate  
  
Rin se había levantado muy temprano para mudarse. Mientras caminaba con una caja en la mano se sentía algo nerviosa porque tendría un compañero, un estudiante de medicina, pero no sabía si iba a ser hombre o mujer. Detrás de ella Koro llevaba su equipaje y demás cajas por el pasillo.  
  
Se detuvieron en el apartamento 2B, estaba en el 2 piso y tenía una vista hermosa de los parques al otro lado de la calle. En el centro de la residencia para futuros médicos habían plantados 5 frondosos árboles y todo se apreciaba limpio y tranquilo.  
  
Rin puso la caja en el piso y abrió la puerta, una vez dentro se puso feliz porque el apartamento era más bonito de lo que había imaginado. Parecía nuevo y estaba totalmente amueblado. Sin ser demasiado grande era cómodo para dos personas. Un gran ramo de flores adornaban la mesa de la cocina, al leer la tarjeta agradeció su cambio de actitud:  
  
'Que disfrutes tu nuevo hogar con amor. Dr. Otosan & Deborah'  
  
Rin inspeccionó el lugar rápidamente, ambos cuartos parecían ser del mismo tamaño y compartían el mismo baño. La cocina y la sala eran cómodas. Después de revisar todo el apartamento con la mirada, escogió el cuarto mas alejado de la puerta y empezó a desempacar. Koro dejó las cajas mientras salía a traer el resto.  
  
En cada cuarto había una cama nueva por lo que supuso que su padre había gastado una pequeña fortuna en muebles. Abrió las puertas de su closet y empezó a sacar su ropa. Rin vestía totalmente casual, tennis, jeans y una camiseta de algodón. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una prensa dejando varios mechones sobre la frente.  
  
Cuando salió de la habitación vió cajas en el otro cuarto. Su roommate ya estaba ahí e inmediatamente se hizo mil preguntas de cómo sería aquella persona. Ninguna de sus preguntas se acercaba remotamente a la realidad, de pie en la puerta con una caja en las manos, estaba Inuyasha que la miraba extrañado  
  
"Rin???"  
  
"Inuyasha que haces tu aquí?"  
  
"Ayudo a mi hermano a mudarse!"  
  
"...tu hermano? En serio? Que bueno"  
  
En ese momento Inuyasha sintió como su hermano lo empujaba por la espalda para que entrara.  
  
"Inuyasha muévete que rayos pasa contigo?"  
  
Cuando atravesó la puerta y la vio, el encuentro del aeropuerto le llegó como un violento flash. Se mordió la lengua al verla sonreír, porque era obvio que no lo recordaba  
  
"Hola mucho gusto soy Rin!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no le contestó de inmediato pero si le estrechó la mano que ella le ofrecía y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.  
  
"Encantado Sesshoumaru Youkai"  
  
Rin iba a decir algo pero se quedó viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la alegre sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo rápidamente. Al estar junto a él había reconocido su aroma y el tono de su voz. Cerró los ojos esperando estar equivocada.  
  
Junto a ellos Inuyasha no comprendía porque su amiga tenía aquella expresión de horror. Se volvió hacia su hermano, Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin con una expresión más arrogante que de costumbre y por mas raro que eso fuera, parecía sonreír.. La primera en hablar fue Rin.  
  
"Esa voz, ese aroma....no, no, no....Rayos!! Eres tu no es cierto? Eres el grandulón del aeropuerto. Me dijiste torpe!!!  
  
"Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru no grandulón!"  
  
"Ay como sea pero porque TU??? No puede ser...me caes mal!" – Rin hacía pucheros con la boca mientras fruncía el ceño, no podía creer que el hermano de Inuyasha y el hombre del aeropuerto fueran la misma persona, menos que de todos los roommates posibles le hubiera tocado precisamente él.  
  
Inuyasha los miraba confundido, Sesshoumaru estaba divertido de ver que ella se ponía roja como un tomate. Cuando la escuchó llamarlo grandulón, aquellas palabras extrañamente lo pusieron de buen humor.  
  
Cuando Inuyasha les preguntó si se conocían Rin contestó que no y Sesshoumaru solo murmuró un 'si' que hizo que ella se volviera a verlo con los ojos ardiendo en cólera.  
  
Rin se detuvo para detallar a los hermanos buscando el innegable parecido en sus facciones a pesar del color de su cabello. Sesshoumaru tenía el cabello corto pero era de un rubio tan claro que prácticamente era blanco. La melena azabache de Inuyasha le llegaba casi a la cintura.  
  
Al verlos Rin recordó el comentario de Kagome y ahogó una risita, no podía negar que eran apuestos pero guardó la imagen de los ojos ámbar de Sesshoumaru en el olvido. No podía estar enojada con él si estaba pensado que tenía ojos hermosos. Ignorando a Sesshoumaru, le preguntó a Inuyasha si por casualidad se había equivocado de apartamento, cuanto su amigo le negó con una sonrisa, Rin resopló abatida.  
  
"...Maldición y yo que no quería molestar a mi papá. Koro tenemos que irnos!"  
  
Volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru le habló gesticulando con ambas manos en un arrebato de agresividad, que al estudiante de medicina le pareció adorable y divertido.  
  
"Y tu grandulón me caes mal me arruinaste el traje y ahora esto, arrrgggghhhh!!"  
  
Koro miró a Rin sorprendido. Nunca la había visto perder la dulzura de carácter de aquella forma. Sonrió calladamente porque era claro que aquel hombre serio y taciturno despertaba todas y cada una de las fibras de su interior, haciéndola explotar como una niña malcriada y consentida.  
  
"Pero Rin que sucede quien es él?"  
  
"Te acuerdas mi traje manchado...fue él! Este grandul...Seshoumaru o como rayos se llame fue el que me dijo torpe...ha! y ya me acordé también contesta el teléfono como un cavernícola!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, no podía negar su falta de etiqueta por teléfono pero se negó a cederle terreno a Rin. Al escucharla Inuyasha se echó a reír porque era refrescante ver a una mujer que no se dejara llevar por el atractivo de su hermano.  
  
"Koro vámonos creo que después de todo viviré con ustedes!"  
  
Al escucharla totalmente resignada Sesshoumaru se revolvió internamente, si no hacía algo rápido iba a perder de vista aquella mujer tan desconcertante que despertaba un sentimiento de bienestar en su interior. Con su acostumbrada calma y voz pausada se digirió a Rin.  
  
"Podrías decirme si tu estudias medicina?  
  
"...Yo? pues...no... estudio Historia...!!"  
  
Rin pareció zambullirse más en su derrota al verse totalmente expuesta. En ese momento fue muy claro para ella que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Aquella sensación le provocó ardor en el pecho por la ansiedad, tanto que se llevó la mano a la sien en un intento inútil de aplacar el inminente dolor de cabeza, pero disfrazó aquel sentimiento con una risita nerviosa.  
  
"Ja ja ja Koro discúlpame hicimos el viaje en vano!"  
  
"Pero Rin...!"  
  
"Tranquilo Koro, ni modo!"  
  
En silencio Rin suspiró profundamente, entró al cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a empacar todo de nuevo casi al borde de las lágrimas. Todos sus planes de no molestar a su papá se estaban viniendo abajo y eso la mortificaba.  
  
El cambio de actitud descontroló a Sesshoumaru por completo, dándole una punzada en el estómago. Sabía de sobra que la sonrisa de Rin ocultaba la desilusión de no poder quedarse. Verla con aquella expresión tan desanimada lo conmovió hasta la médula.  
  
Inuyasha se volvió para ver a su hermano que entrecerraba los ojos tal y como lo hacía cuando pensaba en algo importante, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se detuvo porque su hermano dejó la caja y entró al cuarto de Rin. De pie en la puerta, la observó llevarse la mano al rostro evidenciando sus lágrimas.  
  
El verla de esa forma le provocó un sentimiento de culpa extraño, porque hasta ese momento nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Se hizo notar tosiendo levemente, al escucharlo Rin se irguió y dejó caer las manos a sus costados, cuando le habló la voz le salió seca y arrogante dibujando una sonrisa en Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Que rayos quieres...ya me voy no es necesario que vengas a echarme!"  
  
"Me dejas hablar por favor... mal educada?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo fuera estudiando. Quédate si tanto significa para ti!"  
  
"...aah?"  
  
"Ya me escuchaste o además de despistada estas sorda?"  
  
"Mira grandulón...en serio pasarás estudiando?"  
  
"...Si"  
  
De pie frente a él Rin lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera descubrir sus intenciones y dándole tiempo a Sesshoumaru para admirarla. Tenía los ojos más verdes que él hubiera visto en su vida y la forma de sus labios era suave y delicada. Verla sonreír era como una luz que lo cegaba robándole el autocontrol.  
  
"Gracias Grandulón!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto y le hizo un gesto a Inuyasha para que siguieran con la mudanza como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a su hermano menor lo dominaba la curiosidad y no se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle.  
  
"Oy que pasó? De donde se conocen?"  
  
"mmm! En el aeropuerto hace 4 días. Me regó mi café y me dejó hablando solo... es muy agresiva!" – Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que Rin estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto escuchando, por lo que con la seguridad de que ella se quedaría con él, no dudó en provocarla.  
  
"Ah que necio eres!! Tú fuiste...no le creas nada Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ves hermano? Agresiva!!"  
  
"Arrggg no te soporto!"  
  
"Eres muy despistada pequeña!"  
  
"Que no me digas despistada y no soy pequeña!!"  
  
"....."  
  
Koro estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, le parecía muy divertido ver a Rin rabiar como cuando era niña, dio media vuelta y continuó trayendo más cajas. Inuyasha los miraba totalmente sorprendido, tomando aire empezó a mover los labios.  
  
"Entonces quiero saber, te quedas o te vas Rin?"  
  
"Se queda!"  
  
"..."  
  
En aquel momento a Rin le pareció que además de grandulón y grosero era mandón pero se quedó callada. Había algo diferente en su voz, un tono posesivo y autoritario pero no le importó, porque a pesar de su actitud arrogante; Sesshoumaru dejaba ver que era un hombre amable y considerado.  
  
Durante la mudanza Sesshoumaru hizo discretas pausas para ver a Rin con detenimiento. A pesar de su gusto por las mujeres rubias ella le parecía bella e interesante. No estaba seguro si eran sus ojos o la agresividad a flor de piel; pero para él, que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus pies, Rin era una novedad demasiado estimulante para pasarla por alto.  
  
Aprovechando que prácticamente tenía todo desempacado, se sentó en la cama para verla mientras conversaba con Kagome que había llegado hacía rato. Su cuñada no dejó de sonreír mientras Rin le relataba como el bruto del aeropuerto era él. Cuando Kagome le dijo que era una despistada Sesshoumaru hizo de eso una victoria silenciosa.  
  
Ahora estaba ahí sentado viéndola desempacar libros como hipnotizado. La parte responsable de su ser le recordaba a Susan cada tres segundos comparándola con Rin, pero al mismo tiempo la frescura de su compañera de cuarto lo atrapaba.  
  
Rin era además de linda, era dueña de un cuerpo escultural. Su piel se veía sedosa y muy acariciable. Los rasgos de su cara eran delicados y contrastaban bellamente con sus ojos y larga, abundante y negra melena. Sesshoumaru parpadeó porque de repente Rin le recordó a una gatita, ojos verdes, pequeña, delicada y agresiva. Reparando en la curva abundante, firme y seductora de sus senos suspiró.  
  
A pesar de estar comprometido, él era un hombre que reconocía a una mujer sensual cuando la veía. Que la mujer no pareciera consciente de su atractivo era más estimulante todavía. Compararla con una gatita y estar perdido en sus curvas solo era parte del problema. Vivir juntos sería su mayor reto porque estaba seguro que aquella gatita le iba a ocasionar muchas distracciones.  
  
**Yo puedo estudiar sin que esa pequeña gatita me desconcentre yo soy el importante y poderoso Sesshoumaru Youkai...**  
  
////  
  
Después de un rato Koro le dijo a Rin que ya habían terminado.  
  
"Esa era la última caja!"  
  
"Ay que bueno!"  
  
"Rin estás segura de querer mudarte?"  
  
"Si Koro-sama, él va a estudiar mucho. Me lo aguanto con tal de no ser una molestia para Deborah y mi papá."  
  
"Como tu digas Rin!"  
  
"Muchas gracias por la ayuda Koro-sama. Dime Inuyasha tu hermano siempre es tan odioso?"  
  
"Si, es desesperante pero por lo visto tu puedes manejarlo muy bien!"  
  
"Lo dudo, mira que pequeña es!"  
  
Rin se sobresaltó al verlo junto a ella. Al tenerlo tan cerca respiró su agradable y masculino aroma. Con una risita se dio cuenta que eso era lo único que recordaba de él hasta ahora. Sentir su suave respiración sobre ella y que la mirara bajando la cabeza, era prueba tangible que junto a él era una pequeña.  
  
Ella sabía que era alta, pero contra aquel alto y varonil hombre supuso que la única forma que lo alcanzaría, era si se ponía sus zapatos más altos. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que sin que Sesshoumaru pudiera prevenirlo, Rin le dio un inofensivo puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo encorvarse.  
  
El estudiante de medicina se volvió a mirarla con los ojos iluminados, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Ahora que estaban más o menos a nivel, Rin se inclinó sobre él con una expresión de triunfo. Después, con el dedo índice le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza, suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran. Con sus rostros a pocos centímetros uno del otro, Rin le habló con voz suave y vibrante.  
  
"Ya te dije que no me digas pequeña!"  
  
"mm! Cuanta agresividad, pareces una gatita!" - las palabras de Sesshoumaru fueron un murmullo porque estaba totalmente perdido en la mirada esmeralda.  
  
Cuando la llamó gatita Rin se mordió el labio inferior y soltando una risita deslizó su dedo fuera de barbilla de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oye Grandulón no me digas gatita!!"  
  
"...!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru esperó a que ella se alejara para regresar a su cuarto y seguir desempacando con la sensación de los dedos de Rin sobre su piel. Después de eso no hubo más intercambios de palabras amables entre ellos. Ahora, mientras Inuyasha conectaba la televisión, Kagome ayudaba a Rin a acomodar sus zapatos.  
  
"Me parece muy gracioso que Sesshoumaru sea el bruto del aeropuerto!"  
  
"Si verdad? Quien lo hubiera dicho, pero creo que no es tan malo después de todo!"  
  
"Ah?" – Kagome pretendía no enterarse del tono emocionado en la voz de su amiga y fingía desinterés.  
  
"Es que me permitió quedarme!"  
  
"Ajá!"  
  
"Bueno eso es todo voy al baño para ordenar mis cosas!"  
  
Kagome se incorporó con una sonrisa porque conocía a Rin a la perfección y sabía cuando estaba emocionada, como ahora. También sabía que Rin era súper distraída y no se daría cuenta a menos que ella se lo dijera, pero cuando estaba con Sesshoumaru la química entre ellos eran tan tangible que prácticamente se podía contener en un tubo de ensayo.  
  
Kagome estaba especialmente emocionada porque al verlos, los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaban tanto o más que los de Rin. Sin embargo, contuvo su emoción para sí misma. Sabía de sobra lo correcto que era su cuñado y el respeto que tenía Rin por cualquier hombre comprometido. A pesar de eso la idea de algo más sucediendo entre ellos, la llenaba de emoción.  
  
Feliz se acomodó el cabello y se fue a sentar a la sala, esperando que su novio terminara. Cuando Inuyasha la vió dejo todo y se recostó en el regazo para que le hiciera cariño en la cabeza. Pero Kagome estaba distraída pensando en Sesshoumaru y Rin.  
  
Aprovechando esto, Inuyasha se levantó inclinándose hacia atrás para así poder ver más allá de la camisa ligeramente abierta de su prometida. La posición en que estaba le permitía ver el perfil de los hermosos senos de su novia, adornados con el encaje de la ropa interior color rosa.  
  
Sin pesarlo dos veces, Inuyash apartó la camisa y se inclinó para besar el escote con la boca apenas entreabierta. Lo suficiente para que la humedad de su lengua acariciara la cremosa piel. Cuando lo hizo Kagome soltó una risa y tomó el rostro de su novio con ambas manos para hacer contacto visual.  
  
"Ahem! Se puede saber que haces nos pueden ver!"  
  
"Y? Hueles delicioso, eso sin contar que eres mía y eso incluye cada parte de tu cuerpo, por lo tanto son míos y los beso cuando quiera!"  
  
"Eres un..."  
  
Inuyasha silenció a Kagome deslizando la mano sobre ella y buscando llegar a la unión entre sus piernas bajo su diminuta falda. Ella no pudo controlarse y se retorció de placer entre sus brazos abriendo las piernas ligeramente para darle un vistazo de lo que con tanto entusiasmo Inuyasha trataba de acariciar.  
  
Al ver la ropa interior por un instante Inuyasha se acercó al cuello de su prometida y empezó a besarla con suavidad, acariciando sus piernas. No paso mucho tiempo para que el momento romántico fuera interrumpido por los gritos de Rin y los gruñidos de Sesshoumaru que discutían en el baño con la puerta abierta. Kagome se acomodó en el pecho de su novio y se puso a oírlos con una sonrisa.  
  
"BAKA!! Ten más cuidado esos son mis perfumes!"  
  
"... En donde su supone que voy a poner MIS cosas?"  
  
"Y como voy a saberlo, aquí en este espacio!"  
  
"...'Este espacio' como tu le dices es invisible. Guarda tus perfumes en tu cuarto!"  
  
"No quiero, no me des órdenes!"  
  
"Um! otra vez pareces una gatita...."  
  
"Grrr!!" – frustrada por la serenidad de Sesshoumaru Rin pateó el piso con una rabieta.  
  
"Tsk Tsk!! Sin pataletas o te meto a la ducha para que te calmes!"  
  
"No te tengo miedo Grandulón!!!" – Divertido Sesshoumaru la tomó por un brazo con gentileza fingiendo que iba a lanzarla a la ducha  
  
"............ay abusador, está bien la mitad para cada uno y No toques mis cosas con tus manotas"  
  
"No me insultes, estas manotas como tu les dices pronto salvarán vidas!"  
  
"Humph! Quien se va querer tratar con un doctor tan mal encarado!!"  
  
"Que insolente eres pequeña!!"  
  
"QUE NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑA!!"  
  
"Guarda tus perfumes en tu cuarto...pequeña!"  
  
"Solo para que no los toques grandulón!"  
  
"Dr. Grandulón para ti!"  
  
Al escucharlos Inuyasha se quedó pensativo un segundo, no recordaba a su hermano en una actitud como la que estaba presenciando. No siguió pensando en eso porque la mano de Kagome se escurrió bajo su camisa, recordándole que tenían asuntos pendientes.  
  
Feliz, Inuyasha tomó a su prometida de la mano y se despidieron de su hermano y Rin. Koro salió con ellos dejando al grandulon y la gatita solos.  
  
////  
  
N/A: Wow!! Por fin lo terminé este capitulo requirió tanto retoque...uff! Que bueno que ya está listo espero les guste!! ^^ 


	5. Estando solos

Capitulo 5  
  
Estando solos...  
  
............  
  
El apartamento estaba prácticamente listo a excepción de las cajas apiladas en la cocina para disponer de ellas al día siguiente. Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie pensando en Rin; esa pequeña despertaba algo en su interior diferente y que le producía una sensación burbujeante en la boca del estómago, sensación que era totalmente nueva para él.  
  
Dio un vistazo al apartamento y se llevó la mano al estómago, tenía mucha hambre. Sin dudar caminó hasta el cuarto de Rin, estaba en la cama de espaldas a él, sin hacer ruido se acercó y sentado a su lado la sacudió con suavidad.  
  
"Oye! te dormiste?"  
  
"mmm...no"  
  
"Tienes hambre Rin? Vamos a comer algo despierta pequeña, no seas floja!"  
  
"Mmmm!"  
  
"Rin ya vamos!"  
  
Sentada en la cama y bostezando con los ojos cerrados Rin le extendió la mano, al verla Sesshoumaru comprendió con una sonrisa que lo que deseaba era ayuda para levantarse de la cama.  
  
Una vez de pie abrió los ojos y bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano, se acomodó el cabello, tomó una chaqueta y salió al encuentro de su roommate que ahora la llamaba desde la puerta.  
  
.........  
  
Caminaron hasta un acogedor y agradable restaurante donde se fascinó con el apetito de Rin. Se sintió a gusto porque era una mujer con la que se podía disfrutar de una comida con tranquilidad. Eso fue una más en la lista de cosas que le gustaban de Rin, lista que se formaba en su cabeza sin siquiera percatarse.  
  
Durante la cena tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, porque Rin le contaba animadamente los últimos eventos en su vida. Sintiéndose algo comprometido a compartir algo de si mismo, Sesshoumaru le dijo que había dejado la empresa, herencia de su padre, en manos de Inuyasha para poder terminar sus estudios de medicina.  
  
"Pero si estas casi terminando Grandulón...no me digas que eres un genio o algo así?"  
  
"Como dije antes mi nombre no es...um pequeña no soy un genio empecé a estudiar medicina hace años solo que tuve que dejarlo!"  
  
"Ja ja no puedes decirme 'mi nombre es Sesshoumaru no grandulón' porque entonces tendrías que dejarme de llamarme pequeña... yo gané la la la!" – Rin se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca, después lo vio a los ojos y rió suavemente – "ahora dime porque lo dejaste?"  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo contestarle de inmediato, aún estaba saboreando la suavidad en la mirada de Rin, la forma de reírse como si se estuviera burlando cariñosamente de él, le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
"Lo deje para ocuparme de la empresa cuando mi papá murió...eso fue hace 7 años...y para responder tu pregunta no soy un genio pero tampoco no pierdo el tiempo con mis estudios!"  
  
Los ojos de Rin se apagaron un segundo cuando él mencionó la muerte de su padre pero con la misma rapidez recobró su vivacidad.  
  
"Doctor tu papi estaría súper orgulloso!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dejó de masticar al escucharla llamarlo doctor, era la primera persona que le decía eso. Era como si ella supiera de antemano que todo le iba a salir bien y en un par de años sería el doctor Youkai. Guardó el comentario sobre su padre en un rincón de mente para recordarlo cuando ella no lo distrajera con su perfume y su sonrisa. Al verlo sin hablar Rin reaccion  
  
"Que pasó doctor tienes una mirada rara?"  
  
"...um dime pequeña como sabes que tengo una mirada rara si no me conoces?"  
  
"Ay por favor cualquiera reconoce una mirada rara....que tonto!"  
  
"...no pasa nada sigue comiendo!"  
  
"Oye y tu novia, no le haces falta?"  
  
Sesshoumaru se revolvió frente a ella, no le gustaba discutir temas personales con nadie pero le incomodaba sobremanera tener que hablar con Rin de eso porque en compañía de la pequeña se concentraba solo en ella, en sus ojos, en su perfume, en su melena negra y brillante y sobre todo sus atrayentes curvas.  
  
Conversar con Rin era divertido y relajante, cuando hablaba con su novia, la plática siempre era, por falta de un mejor término, predecible. Todo lo contrario a Rin.  
  
"Ahem! De hecho es mi prometida y supongo que si le hago falta porque te interesa?"  
  
Antes de contestarle Rin torció la boca y repitió la palabra 'ahem' haciendo una mueca, burlándose abiertamente de su roommate.  
  
"Tu no tienes muchas amigas o me equivoco? Me interesa porque eres mi roommate...ja no te hagas ilusiones doctor tu no eres mi tipo!" – Rin ahogó la risa al ver como Sesshoumaru levantaba la ceja sorprendido.  
  
"No tengo amigas y no es que importe demasiado pero a mi me gustan las rubias, no las gatitas!"  
  
"Ja ja ja lo que tu digas doctor...y ahora si tienes una amiga!"  
  
El sorprendido doctor se sintió conmovido con la ternura de Rin al decirle que era su amiga, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella y haberla encontrado era algo así como un toque de suerte.  
  
Siguieron comiendo mientras él se sorprendió contándole los planes que tenía de vivir en Japón y eventualmente tener su propio consultorio médico. Rin lo escuchaba embelezada porque aquel hombre que casi no sonreía era apasionado con sus cosas y eso le encantaba. Algo en Sesshoumaru la tranquilizaba y la irritaba al mismo tiempo, todo mezclado con una sensación de seguridad que la hacia sentir bien.  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer y Rin le ofreció pagar la mitad de la cuenta él se negó gentilmente diciéndole que la próxima invitaba ella, no se atrevió a decirle que había pasado un agradable velada y que probablemente no la dejaría pagar ninguna cena que tuviera la suerte de disfrutar juntos.  
  
En su mente una vocecita le repetía que seguramente no era muy buena idea encariñarse con aquella gatita. Pero como escuchaba a su conciencia a diario a Sesshoumaru le pareció bien ignorarla tratándose de Rin.  
  
Mientras esperaban por la cuenta Rin pensaba en lo extraño de haber conocido a Sesshoumaru, lo mas raro era lo bien que se sentía con él. Era agradable vivir con alguien, ya nunca mas quería estar sola, ni llegar a un apartamento vacío, extrañar a su papá, su hermano y a Kagome.  
  
Cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó su apellido Rin dudó un segundo para después escupir el apellido de su madre entre dientes Koyama, al verla comportarse así Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario, reprochándose por no haber puesto más atención cuando la noche anterior Inuyasha y Kagome comentaban sobre ella.  
  
Una vez que pagaron la cuenta salieron del restaurante caminando uno muy cerca del otro, iban a medio camino cuando notó que Rin tiritaba del frío. Sin decir nada se deshizo de su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Rin lo miró sorprendida.  
  
"Pero doctor y tu?"  
  
"No te preocupes no me molesta el frío!"  
  
"Ahh muchas gracias Sesshoumaru!"  
  
En ese instante Sesshoumaru decidió que su nombre sonaba muy bien en labios de Rin y esperaba oírlo infinidad de veces en el transcurso de los próximos meses. La vio de reojo deslizar ambos brazos por las mangas y luego aspirar el aroma impregnado en la tela.  
  
"Tu chaqueta huele rico Doctor!"  
  
"..."  
  
No pudo contener la felicidad que sintió al escucharla, la ternura y personalidad cariñosa y juguetona de Rin lograban que él desechara su acostumbrada frialdad para dejarse envolver por aquella gatita de curvas peligrosas y ojos profundos.  
  
Caminaron hasta el apartamento mientras Rin le contaba de su hermano menor Kai y de lo mucho que le gustaba estar de nuevo en Japón. Al llegar al apartamento ella dejó que Sesshoumaru abriera la puerta, entró y se quitó la chaqueta para entregársela.  
  
"Gracias doctor!"  
  
"De nada pequeña Rin!"  
  
Ella lo miró emocionada, luego con una sonrisa se le acercó y con suavidad le puso una mano en su rostro y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Estaba seguro que para ella eso era un comportamiento normal, pero para él significaba algo que no sabía como manejar. El momento que la tuvo cerca sintió su estómago dar un vuelco y el piso parecía moverse sin control.  
  
"Domo arigato Doctor, por dejarme vivir contigo...eres un grandulón agradable. Que duermas mucho!"  
  
"..."  
  
No le quitó los ojos hasta verla entrar a su habitación, al estar solo la imagen de Susan relampagueó en su memoria y recordó que tenía que llamarla.  
  
(Rayos me había olvidado de eso por completo...ja con que soy un grandulón agradable, la gatita sabe dar besitos... me pregunto que mas sabrá hacer esa pequeña?...)  
  
Todavía con la sensación de los labios de Rin en su mejilla, tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a su prometida. Mientras, Rin se ponía la pijama y decidió salir a buscar un vaso de agua. La pijama era solo un diminuto short que apenas cubría su firme trasero acompañado de una camisa de tirantes que se le pegaba al cuerpo delineando sus senos.  
  
Se soltó el cabello y abrió la puerta distraída. Sesshoumaru sostenía el auricular en su mano y cuando la vio sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza en el pecho.  
  
(Pero que...Kami-sama una gatita en pijamas...mmm! Que belleza, sus senos son tan abundantes y firmes y su cabello es largo y sedoso...oh rayos! Pero que distraída es como se le ocurre salir así?)  
  
Sesshoumaru sentía pulsaciones en todo su cuerpo que no podía controlar ante la escultural y sensual mujer frente a sus ojos. Era tal la impresión de verla así que dejó que su mente imaginara como sería ella en la intimidad, sin nada encima.  
  
Ella se movía con suavidad y mucha gracia completamente ajena a su admirador, que aún sostenía el teléfono en su mano sin marcar el número. El doctor estaba embelezado de ver aquella mujer con cuerpo de diosa desfilando semi desnuda en la cocina a tan solo unos pasos de él.  
  
Creyó ingenuamente que una vez que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia entraría al cuarto apenada. Para su sorpresa Rin lo vio y le sonrió con naturalidad, ella no consideraba salir en pijamas algo de que avergonzarse, porque estaba muy a gusto con su figura.  
  
Jugando con un mechón de su melena, se acercó al boquiabierto doctor trayendo consigo su delicado aroma para atormentarlo un poco más. Al tenerla cerca pudo ver el escote que sugestivamente mostraba sus encantos y aquella sensación fue como una descarga de sexualidad; él tenía debilidad por las mujeres con senos jugosos como los de Rin, y desde donde estaba se veían absolutamente tentadores y exquisitos.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo comparó mentalmente a Rin con Susan, su prometida era hermosa pero no tenía la chispa, vivacidad o sensualidad de la pequeña, dándose cuenta de su error se prometió a si mismo no volver a hacer comparaciones entre la gatita y su novia. Perdido en sus pensamientos la voz de Rin lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
"Que haces Grandulón estas como ido...ah llamas a alguien, a quien?"  
  
"...a Susan, tono ocupado!"  
  
"Claro, um! A ella no le va a molestar que tengas una roommate?"  
  
"Yo soy fiel!"  
  
"Por supuesto no lo decía por ti, pero ella no es celosa?"  
  
"Susan? Claro que no...tu si?"  
  
"Mucho, yo defiendo lo que es mío ferozmente, claro que ahora no tengo nada que defender ji ji ji"  
  
Sesshoumaru no supo que contestarle intoxicado por su cercanía y una noción de alivio al saber que ella no tenía novio. Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo descontrolaba tanto, haciéndolo olvidar a su prometida? Y que le importaba a él si ella tenía novio o no?  
  
Al ver que su roommate no le decía nada, Rin supuso que estaba interrumpiendo la llamada.  
  
"Ay disculpa doctor, te dejo para que llames en paz a tu prometida!"  
  
Al escuchar que cerraba la puerta Sesshoumaru suspiró, se pasó los dedos por la cabeza y con el recuerdo del escote de Rin a su lado llamó a Susan. El teléfono no había timbrado 2 veces cuando escuchó la voz ansiosa de su futura esposa.  
  
"Aló?"  
  
"Susan, hola cómo estás?"  
  
"Bien y tú, te tardaste en llamar he estado pensando en ti todo el día. Como estuvo la mudanza?"  
  
"Si lo siento, es que me distraje con lo de la mudanza pero ya termin  
  
"Cuéntame como es tu roommate, soportable o un completo desastre?"  
  
Susan trataba de no sonar demasiado ansiosa, había hablado con su mejor amiga que le había recordado que un hombre como Sesshoumaru se cuidaba de cerca y ahora no podía contener su curiosidad. El doctor se crispó al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su prometida y pensó rápido en que decirle para tranquilizarla sin mentirle.  
  
"En realidad mejor de lo que esperábamos, es la mejor amiga de Kagome. Se llama Rin y es estudiante de historia, es que conoce a una persona en la facultad de medicina y le cedieron la habitación"  
  
"Ahh y como es?"  
  
"Una muchacha joven!"  
  
Susan se tragó el suspiro y pensó en la forma como averiguar si aquella 'muchacha joven' representaba un peligro para su relación, odiándose a si misma por prestar oídos a las palabras de su amiga Jane.  
  
(Ay! Jane tu y tus teorías...claro que y si es bonita? Ay no y si es rubia? Tranquilízate Susan de algún modo voy averiguar, si me dice que no sabe está mintiendo pero si me da una descripción mas o menos es que la vio y no le gusta! Tengo que confiar en él nunca me ha mentido!)  
  
Sesshoumaru se atragantó, agradeciendo que aquella fuera una conversación telefónica y no en persona para que su novia no lo viera palidecer porque adivinaba lo que Susan trataba de averiguar.  
  
(Que le digo para que no se de cuenta que...maldición en que te metiste Sesshoumaru? Tenias que decirle: 'si gatita quédate aquí conmigo tu y tus arrebatadoras curvas no serán una distracción'...si como no! Por irme a comer con ella se me olvidó llamar a Susan...claro que hoy con ella tuve la cena más estimulante...aaarrrggghhh! Basta ya! Concéntrate Sesshoumaru!)  
  
"Oye que tienes señorita Thomas?"  
  
Sesshoumaru recurrió a sus encantos para suavizar a su prometida, que al escucharlo sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, llamarla por su apellido era como si la llamara mi amor o algún otro sobrenombre cariñoso.  
  
"Bueno es que...no es muy bonita o sí?"  
  
"TU eres muy bonita, te tranquilizaría saber que se parece mucho a Kagome?"  
  
Susan soltó una risita aliviada, Sesshoumaru solo salía con mujeres rubias y que la comparara con su cuñada probaba según Susan que la había visto y no le gustaba. El cumplido a su propia belleza fue el sello triunfador para aplacar sus dudas.  
  
"Si claro! Es que bueno tenía que preguntar!"  
  
"Comprendo pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte esa muchacha y yo no tenemos nada en común aparte del hecho de conocer a Kagome"  
  
"Ja ja ja que bueno! Y cuéntame cuando empiezas la universidad?"  
  
"El lunes, mañana voy a salir a buscar unas cuantos libros y ropa nueva!"  
  
"Ahh! Te extraño Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"...Yo también pero vendrás a visitarme en un par de meses!"  
  
"Si eso me emociona mucho podremos estar juntos!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se sentía tranquilo no le había mentido a su novia y ya ella sabia que su roommate era una mujer, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, de pronto en un rincón de su mente recordó las palabras de Rin sobre no ser su tipo.  
  
(humph esa gatita que se cree? Yo soy muy buen partido, apuesto que lo dijo solo para molestarme...demonios otra vez pensando en ella...ja ja ella es mi amiga!)  
  
Apartando a Rin de su mente revisó que la puerta estuviera cerrada y se fue a dormir.  
  
...............  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta al día siguiente Rin estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno con un atuendo que parecía de chef profesional. Con el cabello un poco húmedo y acomodando su camisa de algodón sobre su jeans se acercó a la mesa atraído por el agradable olor a comida.  
  
"Buenos días Rin!"  
  
"Ahh Hola grandulón como dormiste?"  
  
"Muy bien gracias!"  
  
"Tienes hambre preparé un omelet delicioso, tomas café o te?"  
  
"Té gracias!"  
  
Tímidamente Sesshoumaru se sentó a la mesa que ya tenía dos individuales preparados, con platos cubiertos y vasos de cristal, los cuales supuso eran de Rin. Observó la vajilla con detenimiento era de un tono crema con diminutas hojas verdes alrededor dejando en evidencia el gusto de Rin por las cosas hermosas y de buena calidad.  
  
La observó de reojo mientras se movía por la cocina con agilidad y destreza, después de unos cuantos minutos Rin dividió el omelet en dos pedazos, uno para cada uno, le decoró con algo parecido a una rosa, le sirvió té y se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa.  
  
"Espero que te guste!"  
  
"...gracias!" – Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y observó la presentación de aquel plato y comprendió que el atuendo era de chef auténtico – "Te puedo preguntar algo?"  
  
"Claro que pasa doctor?"  
  
"Eres chef?"  
  
"Sii! Me encanta cocinar!"  
  
"..."  
  
En silencio se llevó un bocado y lo masticó lentamente dejando que el sabor se expandiera por todo su paladar. Sin dar muestras de lo que sentía pensó que además de hermosa y sexy cocinaba como un ángel.  
  
(Genial!! Cocina delicioso lo que me faltaba...próxima cualidad irresistible que le descubra la ahorco...mm! Es una gatita chef!)  
  
"Sesshoumaru vas a salir?"  
  
"Si porque?"  
  
"Es que necesito ira a buscar unas cosas al centro comercial y yo quería saber si podíamos ir juntos no te molesta verdad es que no quiero incomodar a Kagome los domingos ellos lo dedican a estar en la cama...ja ja tu sabes...!"  
  
"A que hora nos vamos?"  
  
"En serio?? Ay eres súper después de desayunar esta bien?"  
  
"Vaya...yo creí que era un grandulón mal educado?"  
  
"Je je je ay que bueno la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos!"  
  
El doctor terminó con el desayuno feliz por saber que tendría la compañía de Rin todo el día. En cuanto terminó tomó su plato, lo lavó, tomó su billetera y salieron de compras.  
  
Fue un día relajado y divertido, se sintió extraño de tener a Rin a su lado opinando sobre la ropa que estaba comprando pero no le molestó porque ella mostraba su entusiasmo por todas y cada una de las piezas que él escogía.  
  
Sin darse cuenta pasó todo el día observándola cuando ella no lo notaba, disfrutando del sonido de su voz y el brillo de su sonrisa, pero más que nada esa costumbre de estar cerca de él, tanto que a veces sus cuerpos rozaban.  
  
Tenerla tan cerca y saber que no podían hacer nada era una tortura que Sesshoumaru soportaba con placer. Quería a su novia pero la manera cariñosa y juguetona de Rin se le metía por los poros y él no podía evitarlo.  
  
Después de ese día, cada vez que Sesshoumaru llegaba de sus clases agotado y hambriento siempre encontraba un plato de comida, cubierto y con un pequeño papel con la palabra 'doctor' escrita. No fallaba, aquel gesto sincero siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa.  
  
Tomaba el diminuto papel entre sus dedos y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, lo llevaba consigo un par de días y cuando tenía otro lo botaba. Para él Rin era como una burbuja en su controlada realidad. No importaba cuanto tratara de evitarlo, algo en ella lo atraía y sin darse cuenta buscaba la forma de llegar temprano al apartamento para poder verla.  
  
El primer día que encontró el plato le pidió que no se molestara en prepararle comida pero ella simplemente se echó a reír y le dijo que no fuera tonto.  
  
"Como se te ocurre que te voy a dejar hambriento no me cuesta nada preparar comida para los dos, no seas tonto doctor!"  
  
De eso habían pasado días y con cada día más que transcurría, más se acostumbraba a tenerla cerca, preocuparse por ella, verla en pijamas y disfrutar de su comida. El sabia que no llegaría a nada con Rin pero se no quería renunciar al placer de tenerla en su vida aunque fuera solo como una amiga a la que se imaginaba estar desvistiendo.  
  
............... 


	6. La convivencia

Capítulo 6  
  
La convivencia  
  
2 semanas después...  
  
Era viernes por la noche y Rin trataba de abrir la puerta sosteniendo los libros, la cartera y unas cuantas cosas para comer que había comprado en el camino. Cuando los libros se le cayeron no se movió para recogerlos hasta que finalmente pudo girar la llave abrir la puerta y dejar los paquetes adentro, una vez que dejó su cartera sobre la cama regresó para levantar los libros y dejarlos sobre la mesa.  
  
Mientras cerraba la puerta llamó a Sesshoumaru pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta supuso que estaría en la biblioteca estudiando y por lo tanto tenía el apartamento para ella sola.  
  
Vivir con él había resultado divertido porque no solo lo veía todos los días sino que continuaban peleando constantemente y a pesar de la mala impresión que tuvo de él por su encuentro en el aeropuerto, la verdad era que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de aquel hombre serio y aparentemente frío.  
  
Sesshoumaru era ordenado, cuidadoso y ayudaba con las labores de limpieza, jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre serio y taciturno fuera tan buen roommate después de todo.  
  
Después de guardar las compras en la pequeña despensa, guardó los platos del desayuno lavados tomó un refresco y entró a su cuarto para meterse al baño. Se tiró unos minutos en la cama solo en ropa interior cansada por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido.  
  
Se quitó su ropa interior frente a la puerta de la ducha y esperó a que la temperatura del agua fuera de su agrado. No era un baño demasiado grande pero si tenía espacio para guardar paños, jabones y cremas. El espejo sobre le lavamanos era un regalo de Deborah.  
  
Al abrir la ducha se sintió de maravilla, el agua resbalando sobre su piel la renovó por completo, sabía que estaba viviendo una época muy feliz y gratificante en su vida rodeada por su familia y amigos.  
  
............  
  
Subió las escaleras en silencio y estornudando, estaba cansado y tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza, sin embargo se alegró al ver que en el apartamento había luz porque eso significaba que Rin estaba ahí.  
  
Quería disfrutar de su agradable compañía que le alegraba la existencia, oler su perfume, sentirla cerca y escuchar la forma como lo llamaba doctor. Verla en pijamas era su recompensa de todos los días. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejó sus libros en el sofá frente al televisor y entró a su cuarto, una vez que se cambió de camisa abrió la puerta del baño distraído con sus preocupaciones de estudio.  
  
Sesshoumaru abrió la boca ligeramente presa del asombro, Rin estaba de pie frente al espejo secándose el cabello con una toalla y cubierta únicamente por una bata de baño que apenas le llegaba más abajo de los glúteos. Suspiró en silencio, aquella mujer le encantaba y no podía evitarlo, desviando la mirada se excusó.  
  
"Disculpa no me di cuenta que estabas aquí!"  
  
"Ya terminé, no te preocupes!"  
  
"...puedo lavarme las manos?"  
  
"Por supuesto!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no podía apartar su mirada de Rin, ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver el cuerpo cubierto por la diminuta tela de flores que se ceñía a sus curvas. A su lado Rin se cepillaba el pelo como si él no estuviera ahí, pero rápidamente el peso de la mirada junto a ella la hizo caer en cuenta que la estaba viendo ensimismado. Se volvió con una sonrisa a medias, pero aquella sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación en un instante.  
  
"Que pasa Rin?"  
  
"Doctor te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido!"  
  
Al contemplar el pálido semblante Rin prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre él, pegada a su pecho y con una mano en su mejilla quiso comprobar que no tenía fiebre. Sesshoumaru estaba inmóvil aquel repentino contacto le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la nuca pero esperó pacientemente a que su recién bañada roommate terminara su inspección.  
  
Fueron tan solo un par de minutos que estuvieron de esa forma, prácticamente abrazados; pero fue suficiente para que Sesshoumaru pudiera disfrutar del aroma a jabón de Rin. Fue muy agradable poder sentirla tan cerca ligeramente húmeda y oliendo a limpio.  
  
Complacida porque él no tenía fiebre Rin se separó apenas un poco, lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos.  
  
"No te sientes mal?"  
  
"Estoy algo cansado!"  
  
"Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Un poco pero...!"  
  
"Pero nada doctor, me cambio y prepararé algo para los dos!"  
  
Desde la puerta de su cuarto Rin le dedicó una gran sonrisa, en el instante que la puerta se cerró, Sesshoumaru pudo dejar de contener la respiración, no se explicaba porque ella, que no era su tipo de mujer lo hacía sentir incómodo con tanta facilidad.  
  
........................  
  
Rin lo observaba complacida, Sesshoumaru devoraba la comida casi sin respirar. Mientras comían postre Rin le dijo que le gustaba estar en Japón estudiando, cerca de su padre y viendo a Kagome todos los días.  
  
Tratando se ser amable y cediendo a su propia curiosidad, Sesshoumaru le preguntó sobre su vida sentimental, días atrás la había visto botar a la basura una foto de ella abrazada a un hombre joven, en aquella ocasión Rin le había contestado que ese era su ex novio dejándolo con mucha curiosidad.  
  
"Entonces estás feliz de estar aquí?"  
  
"Si mucho!"  
  
"Y no dejaste a algún hombre llorando?"  
  
Rin se quedó viéndolo y murmuró las palabras 'hombre llorando' al borde de las carcajadas.  
  
"Un hombre llorando por mí ja ja ja claro que no, que te dio esa idea? ...Ahh me lo preguntas por la foto...ese fue mi último novio más o menos serio, pero eso fue hace...mmm! hace como 2 años wow que montón...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la observó perderse en sus recuerdos y pensó como alguien tan encantadora y atractiva como ella podía pasar dos años sola. Después como si saliera de un trance Rin se volvió a verlo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"No importa, Kagome dice que llevó mucho tiempo sola pero estoy segura que algún día encontraré a mi persona especial!"  
  
"Persona especial?"  
  
"Si alguien maravilloso solo para ti, Susan es tu persona especial verdad? Que afortunados!"  
  
"..."  
  
(Susan es mi persona especial? Si debe ser porque ella será mi esposa...un momento quiero saber que es para esta gatita una persona especial)  
  
"Serías tan amable de explicarme pequeña como es eso de tu persona especial?"  
  
"Bueno alguien que me quiera como yo soy, con quien me sienta a gusto y me haga reír. Un hombre que le guste tenerme a su lado y a quien yo pueda mimar y abrazar, que yo lo haga vibrar...ja ja ja bueno tu me entiendes!!"  
  
"Claro pequeña!"  
  
Se quedó con las palabras de Rin dando vueltas en su mente y mientras llevaba los platos para lavarlos el recuerdo de Susan se avivó en su mente. Después de escuchar a Rin, no estaba tan seguro que él y su prometida eran esa persona especial que con tanto fervor describía la pequeña.  
  
Sonrió para sí mismo, cautivado porque Rin no había mencionado ningún requerimiento de apariencia física, aparentemente su roommate se fijaba más en las cualidades de la persona que en su físico.  
  
(Claro, tiene sentido si ella misma parece tan poco consciente de sus propios atributos...pero debe haber algún tipo de apariencia que le guste en particular...quisiera saber!)  
  
Una vez que terminó con los platos se secó las manos, tomó una revista y se puso a hojearla sentado junto a ella, que parecía ver la televisión ensimismada. Sesshoumaru no prestaba atención ni a la revista ni a la televisión, más bien seguía pensando en Susan.  
  
Su prometida era una mujer muy deseable con todas las cualidades que cualquier hombre pudiera desear. Además de hermosa era muy inteligente, una triunfadora. Sin embargo las palabras de su roommate lo hicieron reflexionar y cuestionarse sobre su propia relación.  
  
Las risas de Rin lo distrajeron de sus reflexiones y se concentró en ella, para su deleite ya estaba metida en una de sus sugestivas pijamas. Ser roommates resultaba ser un placer completamente inesperado haciendo de su vida de estudiante una experiencia agradable.  
  
Cada día sentía que la conocía un poco más pero al mismo tiempo no necesitaba saber demasiado sobre ella para disfrutar su compañía. No lo admitía demasiado pero le encantaba pelear con ella, que le cocinara y que se preocupara por él lo suficiente para tomarle la temperatura con la mano pegada a su pecho. La vio alargar el brazo para tomar su computadora, abrirla sobre su regazo y emocionarse porque había recibido un correo de su hermano menor Kai.  
  
"Ay me encanta recibir correos de mi hermanito!"  
  
"Hum!...y dime es un pequeño igual que tú?"  
  
"Baka! Para tu información Kai es tan alto como tú!"  
  
"Ahhh! la pequeña de la familia!"  
  
"Necio! yo no soy pequeña, tú eres muy alto!"  
  
"Alto y guapo querrás decir!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ya te dije que yo tengo buen gusto!"  
  
"Oye!!"  
  
"Pero que presumido eres, que te importa lo que yo piense? Estoy segura que en la facultad de medicina debe haber un montón de ciegas"  
  
"mmm...oye vas a ir mañana con Kagome e Inuyasha a pasar el día en el club?"  
  
"Si, y tú?"  
  
"No. Me quedaré para estudiar!"  
  
Con una cara de desolación Rin lo sujetó por el brazo dejando la computadora de lado para suplicarle que no dejara de ir con ellos.  
  
"Pero tienes que ir para no estar sola porfavooor!"  
  
Sesshoumaru parpadeó con tranquilidad, sentirla recostada a su costado era absolutamente electrizante, solo le bastaba mover un poco el brazo y la tendría abrazada a su pecho...cortó esos pensamientos de golpe y la miró a los ojos dispuesto a no ceder ante los encantos de Rin, pero le fue imposible, la idea de un día de piscina y sol junto a ella era irresistible.  
  
"mmm!...está bien"  
  
"Ayy! Gracias. Puedes ser agradable cuando quieres!"  
  
"...como digas pequeña Rin!"  
  
"je je je eres un necio estoy segura que cuando conozcas a Kai se llevaran muy bien, molesta tanto o mas que tu!"  
  
Rin se separó de él con una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el semblante y no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Sesshoumaru se revolvió en su lugar, cuando Rin le sonreía de esa forma le daba una punzada en la boca del estómago que le sacudía las entrañas.  
  
"Entonces seguramente me gustará tu hermano!"  
  
"...tonto, me caes mal!"  
  
"No mientas gatita!"  
  
Sesshoumaru soltó una risita burlona mientras Rin lo miraba de reojo, sin dejar de verla y con naturalidad le puso la mano sobre la cabeza alborotándole el cabello como queriendo aplacar la furiosa mirada que le recordaba a una gatita y la hacía verse hermosa. Rin se levantó y fue hasta la cocina y desde ahí le preguntó a que hora se iban.  
  
"Doctor a que hora nos vamos?"  
  
"8.30"  
  
"En ese caso me voy a dormir, hasta mañana grandulón!"  
  
"Hasta mañana...pequeña!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru Se quedó un rato más frente al televisor después y en silencio revisó que la puerta estuviera cerrada, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir. Los dos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.  
  
............ 


	7. Piscina y Sol

A/N: Para complacer a Lourdes...un encuentro cercano entre Inu y Kagome ;)  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Piscina & Sol  
  
..............................  
  
Sesshoumaru vestía con un short de color azul y el pecho desnudo, tenía una camisa blanca sobre la cama para ponerse en cuanto Inuyasha llegara por ellos. Estaba descalzo y se acomodaba su incipiente y húmeda melena mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Rin llamándola para que se levantara.  
  
"Rin! Rin! Ya te levantaste?"  
  
"mmm!....si ya me voy a bañar!"  
  
Se quedó escuchando mientras ella entraba a la ducha y se dio a la tarea de preparar un poco de té y tostadas. Veinte minutos después Rin salió del cuarto. Al verla se atragantó sonoramente con el pedazo de pan que tenía en la boca.  
  
Tenía puesto el vestido de baño y encima llevaba un vestido a medio abotonar al recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada se fijó que Rin tenía un tatuaje en el abdomen en forma de dragón. Desde la puerta ella le preguntó que hora era y le dio las gracias por despertarla.  
  
Lentamente caminó hasta estar junto a él puso un pequeño bolso en la mesa mientras se abrochaba el vestido sin prisa, luego dio un giro y empezó a caminar por todo el apartamento buscando algo. El la seguía con la mirada si probar su pan.  
  
"Si buscas tus anteojos están el baño!"  
  
"Ah si!"  
  
La vio entrar al baño y salir casi de inmediato con el cabello recogido con una prensa, no llevaba maquillaje más que brillo de labios. Cuando se sentó frente a él le acercó una taza de té y un par de tostadas, ella le dio las gracias con una sonrisa encantadora y se puso a revisar el bolso mientras repetía entre dientes todo lo que veía.  
  
"Deberías llevar un sweater para después, hará frío!"  
  
"Tu crees?...mmm mejor te hago caso!"  
  
Sesshoumaru esbozó una sonrisa cuando la escuchó decir que le iba a hacer caso, Rin entró corriendo a su cuarto y salió un ligero sweater en la mano, en medio de su apuro se detuvo a mirarlo.  
  
"Pasa algo?"  
  
"No, no n-nada...!"  
  
(Por Kami que bello es...tiene una espalda ancha y unos brazotes, ahem! Pero que me pasa??? El doctor está comprometido...pero es que realmente una escultura de hombre...jijiji ver no es ningún pecado, pero esos pectorales sí...ja ja ja ja!)  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, Rin tenía una expresión tan pícara en el rostro, que el doctor quiso tener el poder de leer la mente para saber que pensamientos le dibujaban semejante sonrisa a su roommate. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sonó el timbre.  
  
Sesshoumaru se levantó despacio, con las curvas de Rin formando pensamientos impropios en su mente, y abrió la puerta solo para ver a Inuyasha y Kagome abrazados, su hermano parecía estarle diciendo un secreto a Kagome que reía maliciosamente mientras Inuyasha alargaba los dedos más allá de la cintura para acariciar sutilmente su trasero.  
  
"Ahem...nada de escenas!"  
  
"Cierra la boca infeliz, tienes envidia"  
  
Kagome se ruborizó levemente y trató de soltarse pero su novio la sujetó con firmeza, se acercó y le dio un beso mordisqueando su mejilla, Kagome dejó escapar un chillido al sentir el roce de la lengua sobre su piel.  
  
La expresión de Sesshoumaru era sin emoción no podía comprender porque su hermano se la pasaba pegado a Kagome sin importarle quien lo viera, para él la máxima expresión pública de afecto era caminar junto a Susan sin adelantarse.  
  
"Ja ja ja Inuyasha...!"  
  
"Grrr! Hueles muy rico!"  
  
"...um buenos días Sesshoumaru en serio irás con nosotros? Que bueno!! Y Rin?"  
  
"Ya viene, la pequeña duerme mucho!"  
  
En el momento de decir eso Rin se paraba junto a él con el bolso en la mano y lista para salir. Sesshoumaru sintió un suave puñetazo en su espalda y ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla sabiendo que eso la haría rabiar aún más.  
  
"Hey ya estaba despierta!"  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome los miraba con una sonrisa, esperando que Rin dejara de ver a su cuñado como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor para poder saludarla.  
  
"Buenos días Rin!"  
  
"Hola!"  
  
"Entonces listos?"  
  
"Si vámonos!"  
  
Rin esperó a que Sesshoumaru se pusiera la camiseta, zapatos y tomara un pequeño maletín de cuero. Lo observó alisarse la camisa sobre el pecho y se mordió el labio ahogando un suspiro. Verlo acercarse con sus anteojos oscuros y su melena mojada destilando masculinidad, le recordaron lo bien que se sentía estar en brazos de un hombre musculoso y alto.  
  
De pronto dos años de soledad parecían dos siglos, más cuando tenía aquel hombre escultural de ojos profundos como roommate. Una vez que Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta del apartamento, caminaron hasta la camioneta mientras Rin le exigía por enésima vez que no la llamara pequeña. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta a sus reclamos, en cambio él decidió seguir llamándola de esa forma solo para molestarla.  
  
"Eres un abusivo no me digas pequeña!"  
  
"Como tu digas...pequeña!!"  
  
Al llegar al automóvil Sesshoumaru le quitó el pequeño bolso de las manos y lo puso en la parte de atrás antes de abrir la puerta y ayudarla a subir. Kagome los miraba y pensaba lo extraño que era que primero pelearan y al otro instante fueran como una pareja de enamorados, avivando aún más sus ideas románticas sobre ellos dos.  
  
..................  
  
Era un día soleado y el lugar estaba lleno de vida. Se sorprendió caminando junto a ella solo para poder tener su aroma más cerca. Era un club de total y completo lujo con varias piscinas, campo de golf, restaurante y unas habitaciones de un gusto impecable. Todo el sitio estaba diseñado y decorado con tonos suaves y cuadros de tonos vivos que invitaban a relajarse.  
  
Sesshoumaru quería aprovechar el día para hablar con Rin y preguntarle si le molestaba que llevara a su grupo de estudio al apartamento, necesitaba un lugar además de la biblioteca, para reunirse con los compañeros.  
  
"Pequeña?"  
  
"Ay que?"  
  
"Quiero preguntarte algo!"  
  
"Claro lo que sea!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se vio interrumpido por Inuyasha que les hacía señas para que se apresuraran por lo que decidió dejarlo para después  
  
"Y que querías preguntarme?!"  
  
"Hablamos más tarde!"  
  
"Pero Grandulón dime, me muero de la curiosidad!"  
  
"No es nada, vinimos a divertirnos ven pequeña vamos!"  
  
"Que no me digas así!"  
  
"Lo que tu digas gatita!"  
  
"Tampoco me digas ga...arrggh! No te soporto!  
  
..............................  
  
Inuyasha los esperaba bajo una sombrilla muy cerca de una piscina donde no había demasiada gente. A Inuyasha y Kagome les encantaba estar ahí por la privacidad que tenía.  
  
Rápidamente un mesero estuvo junto a ellos pidiéndoles la orden de lo que iban a tomar. Después de pedir una piña colada, despreocupadamente Rin empezó a desvestirse frente a Sesshoumaru que la miraba de reojo disfrutando de ver como iba revelando su magnífico cuerpo.  
  
El vestido de baño color verde que llevaba era dos pedazos de tela que dejaban suficiente a la imaginación como para que un hombre pasara noches enteras sin dormir, o soñando. No había duda que Rin era una gatita sexy con curvas deseables. Sin quererlo Sesshoumaru miraba a su roommate hipnotizado, conteniendo la respiración.  
  
Estaba tan ensimismado viéndola que no se percató de la mirada atónita de su hermano, que a pesar de estar completamente rendido ante los encantos de su prometida; podía entender porque su hermano tenía aquella mirada lujuriosa viendo a Rin.  
  
(Miren nada más al tipo este...claro Rin es linda, no es Kagome pero...que raro al insecto solo le gustan las rubias...!)  
  
Cuando Rin se volvió Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kagome. Era claro a la luz del sol porque Inuyasha no parecía quedarse quieto con ella a su lado, su cuñada era una mujer muy bella.  
  
De pronto se sintió extremadamente orgulloso y su ego masculino satisfecho, era un bonito día, estaba con su hermano y en compañía de dos preciosas mujeres. Mientras se quitaba la camisa, no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba detrás de él y lo había visto babear observando a Rin.  
  
"Oi...despierta hermano!" – La voz de su hermano era únicamente para él, al volverse su hermano sonreía.  
  
"Estoy despierto!"  
  
"Si ya veo!"  
  
"Que quieres decir?"  
  
"Nada!! Necesito traer un par de sillas para que ellas tomen el sol"  
  
"Te ayudo!"  
  
Al poner las sillas en su lugar vio que Rin sacaba un frasco de bronceador del bolso y se quedaba como distraída. Luego caminó hasta la silla junto a la piscina y con calma cubrió su piel con la crema. Kagome se acercó y le dijo que irían por algo para comer para Inuyasha.  
  
Ella siguió con el bronceador pero al llegar a la espalda era claro que necesitaba ayuda. A sabiendas que estaba cediendo a sus impulsos y deseando la cercanía de Rin, se acercó en silencio.  
  
"Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con el bronceador!"  
  
Rin se volvió con una expresión algo sorprendida y con una sonrisa se movió para que Sesshoumaru se sentara junto a ella. Sintió un escalofrío cuando él se acomodó detrás suyo, con una pierna a cada lado de ella. Rin bajó la mirada solo para ver más de cerca lo que ya conocía, las fuertes piernas de Sesshoumaru estaban rozándola.  
  
Con un suave y seductor tono de voz que le salía sin querer Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin por detrás.  
  
"Pequeña podrías acercarte más!"  
  
Rin apoyó la barbilla en el hombro mientras se movía hacía él con una suave sonrisa.  
  
"Así?"  
  
"Perfecto...!"  
  
Saboreando cada segundo Sesshoumaru puso un poco de crema en la palma de su mano y con seguridad llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Rin. No podía saber que ella tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que él la tocara, recordando sin querer sus pensamientos de la mañana.  
  
La mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su piel se sentía tibia y Rin se mordió el labio nerviosa, aquellas manos fuertes sobre su cuerpo era un placer inesperado. Como toda una gatita sexy Rin acomodó su melena fuera de la espalda, olvidando por completo el tatuaje en forma de serpiente que tenía más abajo de su hombro.  
  
(Además de que tiene unos brazotes y un pecho enorme, sus manos son grandes y fuertes...tiene los dedos largos y estilizados...oh por Dios creo que Kagome tiene razón...me está afectando estar sola, basta de pensar en sus manos jajajajajajaja)  
  
Sesshoumaru apenas creía lo que estaba sintiendo, era como si mil burbujas le recorrieran la piel al mismo tiempo. Le ponía la crema con movimientos largos y suaves deslizando su mano sobre la espalda. Levantó una ceja cuando vio el tatuaje y sin poder contenerse hizo más pequeño el espacio entre los dos, mientras delineaba la hermosa espalda con ambas manos.  
  
"Algún otro tatuaje que deba conocer?"  
  
Rin dejó caer la mandíbula y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar porque cada palabra le llegaba como una caricia invisible. Apretó los ojos y con las mejillas ardiendo le dijo que no. Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y continuó moviendo sus manos sobre ella con suavidad, deseando no tener que terminar.  
  
Cuando finalmente la espalda de Rin estaba cubierta por la crema, el doctor rozó sus dedos por el cuello femenino en un movimiento totalmente premeditado.  
  
"Listo Rin!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Rin se volvió sobre su hombro y le sonrió con una mirada brillante y seductora, Sesshoumaru ya estaba de pie y se acomodaba en la silla junto a ella. Estaba tan nerviosa y sentía la cara tan caliente que parpadeó y se acomodó en su silla feliz de saber que lo tenía a su lado.  
  
(Awww! Eso fue extraño, si solo me estaba poniendo bronceador...ay Rin que tonta emocionarte por eso...pero se sintió delicioso jajajaja!)  
  
Bajo los anteojos oscuros Sesshoumaru tenía los ojos cerrados y aún sentía hormigueos en las manos. Rin ejercía una atracción extraña sobre él que difícilmente lograba controlar.  
  
(Dos tatuajes...sexy! Susan no tiene tatuajes...) Sesshoumaru se atragantó porque otra vez las estaba comparando, y por variar, junto a Rin, su prometida era como el extracto de lo predecible.  
  
A pesar de tener una novia que en un futuro se convertiría en su esposa, no quería renunciar a los sentimientos que Rin despertaba en él y eso le provocaba una gran confusión. La voz de su hermano lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Oye insecto toma tu bebida, esta es la de Rin!"  
  
Antes de probar el jugo de frutas Sesshoumaru le dio el cóctel a Rin en su mano.  
  
"Gracias doctor!"  
  
"Un placer pequeña!"  
  
Junto a ellos Inuyasha escuchó el tono de su hermano y pensó que definitivamente junto a Rin, Sesshoumaru se comportaba como alguien que él no conocía y se dispuso a comprobarlo.  
  
"Oye infeliz te reto!"  
  
"No molestes!...cuál es el reto?"  
  
"Tirarte de bala de cañón en la piscina como cuando éramos niños, apuesto que eres demasiado serio y aburrido para hacerlo"  
  
La voz de Inuyasha era incitación pura y por el rabillo del ojo Sesshoumaru vio a Kagome y Rin escuchar emocionadas el reto.  
  
"Ay por favor que infantil eres! No pienso tirarme a esa piscina como si tuviera 11 otra vez, me niego!"  
  
"Cobarde!"  
  
Poco le faltó al doctor para dejar caer el vaso al suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Rin mientras lo miraba con la misma picardía de un demonio travieso y juguetón. Aquella mirada lo emocionó y sentándose frente a ella puso el vaso en el piso. Al verlo, Rin llevó hacia delante su cuerpo a forma de provocación.  
  
"Que dijiste pequeña?"  
  
"Ya me oíste...eres un aburrido, serio y feo doctor...ay!"  
  
Rin no pudo terminar, Sesshoumaru la había levantado en brazos, sujetándola junto a su pecho y caminaba hasta la orilla de la piscina.  
  
"Así que soy un aburrido?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru no te atreve...!"  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde, Rin estaba en la piscina, cuando salió el pelo se le pegaba a la cabeza y se carcajeaba feliz echándole agua a su 'agresor'.  
  
"Eres un abusador...jajaja...humph lo sabía!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba tan embelezado viéndola moverse en el agua que no se percataba que la sonrisa le iluminaba todo el rostro, pero al escucharla despertó su curiosidad. Rin se apoyaba con ambos brazos en el borde de la piscina.  
  
.........  
  
Muy cerca de ellos Kagome e Inuyasha los miraban con la boca abierta, todo había sido tan rápido que parecía un espejismo, ver a Sesshoumaru comportarse espontáneo y feliz era la más clara manifestación del efecto positivo que ella tenía en él.  
  
"Viste eso Kagome?"  
  
"Que si no?! Parece otra persona!"  
  
"Ya lo creo, parece que vivir con Rin lo ha afectado, esa está mas loca que tu!"  
  
"Oye!!"  
  
Para silenciar a su novia Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura y empezó a besarla en el cuello, disfrutando de los forcejeos de Kagome que le acariciaba el pecho desnudo con una mirada peligrosamente incitadora.  
  
"Que haces tonta?"  
  
"Tu que crees...?!"  
  
"Pero Kagome y ellos?"  
  
Kagome dio un vistazo sobre le hombro de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban tan inmersos en su momento que dudó que notaran su ausencia.  
  
"Será rápido, más tarde podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en el apartamento!"  
  
"mmm! eso suena maravilloso!"  
  
Inuyasha estrechó la mano de Kagome y caminó más rápido hacia la habitación. Le encantaba que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa para dejarse seducir; que fuera algo 'rápido' era música para sus oídos. Le gustaba juguetear con ella disfrutando el preámbulo, pero estar dentro de Kagome, jadeando, viendo estrellitas y con la mente en blanco por la excitación, solo concentrado en sentir placer, eso, era lo máximo.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta y mientras él buscaba la llave, Kagome lo abrazó por detrás, jugando con el borde de sus shorts y mordisqueando su oreja. Abrazada así con la mejilla apoyada a la espalda de Inuyasha, podía escuchar los latidos acerlerados y la respiración ligeramente errática que sus caricias provocaban.  
  
Sintiéndose intoxicada por el masculino aroma de su novio, Kagome llevó su mano más allá de la tela hasta aquella extensión de piel que se endurecía y agrandaba cada vez más. Al rozarlo con la punta de los dedos Inuyasha se sobresaltó soltando la risa.  
  
"KAGOME!!...estamos en el pasillo!"  
  
"Apúrate con esa puerta!"  
  
.........  
  
Intrigado Sesshoumaru se agachó para estar más cerca de Rin.  
  
"Que quieres decir con lo sabía?"  
  
"HA! Tienes una sonrisa hermosa doctor, deberías usarla más a menudo!"  
  
Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, había tanta emoción y sinceridad en las palabras de Rin que se sintió conmovido y halagado.  
  
"...gracias pequeña!"  
  
"De nada...me ayudas?!"  
  
Estaba tan cegado por los ojos de Rin que sin pensarlo estiró la mano para ayudarla a salir, no pensó que en el momento que la sujetara lo echaría al agua. Sesshoumaru cayó al agua aparatosamente ante las carcajadas contagiosas de Rin.  
  
"Ja ja ja ja ja!"  
  
"...ya verás!"  
  
Aprovechándose de su estatura alargó la mano y la sujetó por un brazo, Rin pataleaba dentro del agua, pero el ataque de risa le impedía liberarse. Sin usar mucha fuerza la empujó dentro del agua por la cabeza en una actitud completamente infantil.  
  
En el momento que Rin salió a la superficie se aferró a sus hombros y él la rodeó por la cintura para sostenerla, por un instante sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno dijo nada, tomando conciencia de que estaban prácticamente abrazados. Sonriente y atrapada en sus ojos Rin le habló con voz sedosa.  
  
"Grandulón abusivo!"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sabía que estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una mujer que no era su novia, estar disfrutando de aquel momento con cosquillas en su vientre era el problema y sin embargo no aflojaba sus manos, de hecho quería quedarse así y si fuera posible sentir que ella lo abrazara más estrechamente. Definitivamente junto a ella algo en su interior despertaba, era algo incontrolable que se apoderaba de su mente y calentaba la sangre en sus venas.  
  
Sentirse rodeada por su fornido y bello roommate fue como una descarga eléctrica acompañada de la palabra prometida dicha e gritos en su cabeza. Suavemente Rin le sonrió y para disimular buscó a Kagome con la mirada y al no verla supo que estaban haciendo.  
  
Se separó del doctor lentamente con una risita nerviosa a flor de piel; sentía la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre su piel y eso le daba escalofríos. Sin atreverse a mirarlo se separó de su roommate y nadó para salir de la piscina. Sesshoumaru se quedó admirándola mientras se alejaba para sentarse y probar su bebida.  
  
(QUE FUE ESO?...nada pasó todo fue muy inocente, ella solo estaba buscando apoyo y yo la sostuve por la cintura para que no le pasara nada malo...claro eso fue!)  
  
La voz en su mente era como el reflejo de una conversación sarcástica, entre responsabilidad y deseo. Deseo quería pensar que nada de lo que había pasado era inocente, porque hacía tiempo no sentía algo parecido. Pero responsabilidad insistía que no debía ceder a esos fuertes impulsos, recordándole su compromiso con Susan.  
  
Sesshoumaru se zambulló una última vez antes de salir de la piscina y sentarse junto a ella. Cuando le preguntó por su hermano, Rin soltó una risita.  
  
"Están ocupados...!"  
  
"Ocupados?...ahh! Pero esos dos solo en eso piensan!"  
  
"Ja ja ja lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo!"  
  
"...bueno...entonces los esperamos para almorzar?"  
  
"Jajaja si, no creo que tarden mucho!"  
  
Rin se recostó en la silla disfrutando del sol sobre su cuerpo y con la sensación de Sesshoumaru junto a ella poniéndole la piel de gallina.  
  
.........  
  
Con escalofríos y las manos de Kagome robándole la coordinación, finalmente Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro sujetó a Kagome por la cintura, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad. Puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.  
  
Abrumada por la mirada tan penetrante que le daba, Kagome se puso a reír mientras aflojaba el tirante del vestido de baño lentamente. Inuyasha no dijo nada, movió todo su cuerpo sobre ella y continuó quitando los tirantes con los dientes.  
  
Sentir que Kagome prácticamente se derretía con el roce de sus labios, lo excitó tan rápido que sintió un ardor bajo su cintura de puro placer. Al percibir la erección rozando su cuerpo, Kagome deslizó una mano hacia abajo escurriendo los dedos dentro de la tela para acariciar la hombría de Inuyasha, que al contacto con sus dedos parecía vibrar.  
  
"Grrr! Kagome!"  
  
Utilizando ambas manos Kagome se deshizo de los shorts y empezó a acariciarle la ingle sugestivamente, subiendo ambas manos por la espalda arañándolo sensualmente, lo suficiente para que su novio sintiera la piel burbujeando.  
  
Podía sentir los labios de Inuyasha recorrer su piel mientras le quitaba el vestido de baño. Que lo hiciera con los dientes y rozando su lengua de vez en cuando era como si la mataran de placer en dosis pequeñas.  
  
Disfrutando de aquella sensación de deseo y lujuria que se paseaba por su cuerpo, Kagome jugó con la melena azabache entre sus dedos, disfrutando la suavidad y abundancia del cabello del hombre que amaba con locura, mientras dejaba que su excitación se manifestara en su voz.  
  
"Ahhh! Inuyasha...!"  
  
En un impulso Kagome abrió los ojos y cambiando de posición tumbó a Inuyasha sobre su espalda acomodándose sobre él mientras acariciaba su erección de arriba abajo con ambas manos. Con una sonrisa terminó de desvestirse descuidando el masaje por lo que Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura y le gruñó que continuara.  
  
"No pares se siente delicioso...!"  
  
"En un momento...primero ocúpate de mí!"  
  
Con el pecho desnudo y exponiendo sus senos en toda su belleza, Kagome se inclinó sobre Inuyasha, procurando rozar su terso pezón sobre los labios masculinos, que inmediatamente se cerraron sobre la suavidad y dulzura de la piel que tan seductoramente le ofrecían.  
  
Inuyasha subió las manos desde la cadera hasta la espalda de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él como si quisiera devorarla. Mordisqueaba y besaba cada seno con tal dedicación que pronto la habitación se llenó con los sensuales gemidos de Kagome. Con cada grito y quejido su sangre se calentaba aún más; haciendo que su erección le doliera por no estar donde quería, dentro de ella.  
  
Con la cabeza hacia atrás Kagome disfrutaba la forma como Inuyasha literalmente la devoraba, con la lengua hacía círculos sobre sus pezones estimulándolos, llenándose con su intoxicante sabor. La piel de Kagome era tan exquisita al gusto que Inuyasha extendió sus caricias cubriendo la suave piel con besos mientras que con una mano buscó la unión entre las piernas femeninas.  
  
Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel tersa y jugosa se aferró a la cintura de su novia y sin poder controlar su deseo la levantó para sentarla nuevamente sobre él. Los pliegues de Kagome se abrieron sobre su erección como si lo abrazara internamente, creando una deliciosa fricción que le subía por la espalda hasta la espina dorsal, poniéndole los pelos de punta, arrancando gruñidos de su garganta.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Aaahhh!...."  
  
Kagome empezó a moverse sobre él primero lentamente acelerando sus movimientos a cada minuto. Inuyasha era robusto y largo y en esa posición se sentía como si ocupara cada centímetro dentro de ella empujándola a un abismo de placer carnal que la envolvía en una nube de amor y sexo.  
  
Con Kagome abrazada a su cuello y besándose como si fuera la primera vez que hicieran el amor, rápidamente Inuyasha vio destellos frente a sus ojos que lo cegaron por un instante inmediatamente cerró los ojos estremecido por la fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, liberando su energía líquida en la cavidad tibia y húmeda de Kagome.  
  
La apretó contra su pecho intuyendo que pronto ella llegaría a su clímax, amaba a Kagome con toda su alma y de los placeres que ella le daba, ver su rostro al llegar a su punto culminante era uno de los que mas le gustaba.  
  
Sintiéndose arrastrada por la pasión en el momento que su cuerpo alcanzó el punto máximo de aquella entrega sexual y de amor, Kagome gimió tan fuerte que Inuyasha pensó que seguramente los escucharían desde afuera, soltó una risita y la abrazó completamente derretido.  
  
Se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecieron minutos interminables, Kagome reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, dándole besitos y susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba.  
  
Con una voz cortada por la emoción Inuyasha la sostuvo por el rostro con ambas manos y dándole un beso tierno en los labios le dijo que la amaba.  
  
"Te amo...!"  
  
"Eres mi sueño hecho realidad!"  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
............  
  
Cuando regresaron a la piscina Sesshoumaru estaba resguardado por la sombra de la sombrilla admirando a Rin en silencio, al verlo acercarse el doctor torció la boca, tanto su hermano como su cuñada traían un expresión de felicidad ridícula en el rostro, resplandecían como dos enamorados que acaban de tener sexo apasionado y delicioso. Se volvió para seguir viendo a Rin pero unos minutos después salió de su estado hipnótico gracias a las palabras de Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha aún con la sensación de Kagome sobre él y el sabor de su piel sudorosa en sus labios se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin embelezado. La segunda vez del día que sorprendía a su hermano mayor en aquella actitud. Separándose de Kagome que fue hasta donde estaba Rin, Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de él.  
  
"Hey, despierta hermanito!"  
  
"QUE?? Otra vez con eso? ESTOY DESPIERTO INSECTO!!!"  
  
"Si claro, nos extrañaste?!!"  
  
"Ay por favor, pareces un animal en celo!!"  
  
"Ja ja ja envidioso porque no tienes una novia como la mía!"  
  
"Silencio animal! Susan es maravillosa!"  
  
"Como tu digas...y bien que decidiste sobre el reto...ella te llamó cobarde!"  
  
"...sí lo hizo y recibió su merecido...igual que tú, barreré el piso contigo, como siempre!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no había terminado de hablar cuando Inuyasha empezó a correr hacia la piscina, Sesshoumaru soltó la risa cuando se lanzó como una bala de cañón a la piscina gritando como cuando eran niños.  
  
En ese instante las imágenes de su infancia se hicieron una gruesa cortina frente a sus ojos y sin pensar tomó impulso y entró al agua gritando como un niño de 11 años mientras que Inuyasha se reía a carcajadas. Rin y Kagome los miraban divertidas.  
  
"Parecen niños!"  
  
"Es que lo son...viste como me lanzó al agua, se aprovecha porque es un grandulón!"  
  
"Ja ja ja me parece que se llevan muy bien!"  
  
"Si verdad!...es que es muy diferente de lo que yo creía aunque es muy callado viviendo con él no me siento sola y tampoco le importa ir conmigo al supermercado o ayudar con la limpieza"  
  
Kagome se fijó en la mirada radiante de su amiga y se emocionó otra vez con la idea de que además de su mejor amiga, Rin pudiera convertirse en su cuñada. Aunque solo fueran una ilusión, quería dar rienda suelta a sus ideas románticas, por lo que puso a su amiga a prueba.  
  
"Ya veo, ordenado, callado, de confianza va contigo al supermercado y además tiene un cuerpazo...o me vas a decir que no habías notado lo bello que es, sin contar esos enormes pectorales, fuertes brazos y que mide como 1.90?"  
  
"Ja ja ja Kagome...por supuesto que lo he notado, es muy difícil no hacerlo...corre todas las mañanas antes de ir a la universidad y además...duerme en boxers y sin camisa. Ya sé que está comprometido y todo eso pero tiene unas piernotas y sus manos son taann estilizadas...jejeje No te enojes conmigo, sabes que respeto a los hombres con novia, solo me refresco la vista!"  
  
Kagome observó a su amiga ponerse roja como un tomate sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Conocía el gusto de Rin a la perfección, le trastornaban los hombres altos y fornidos. Sesshoumaru hubiera sido su ideal si no fuera tan serio, sin embargo al escucharla hablar Kagome se preguntó si quizás tratándose de su cuñado, su amiga era capaz de ver más su reservada y moderada actitud.  
  
"Ja Ja como piensas que me voy a enojar contigo, sé lo mucho que te gustan los hombres musculosos y altos pero...dime que es lo que más te gusta de él?"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"Ay que? Además no es tu tipo porque es muy serio...dime anda, no seas malita!"  
  
"Ja ja ja....ahh muy bien lo que más me gusta del doctor son sus ojos y su voz, es muy varonil...igual que él...contenta?!!"  
  
Kagome se mordió el labio para no decirle que hacían una pareja hermosa más cuando él la llevaba en brazos convertido en un hombre espontáneo.  
  
"Me alegra ver que tu gusto sigue intacto lástima que...!"  
  
"Ay no empieces con lo de mi soledad, ya encontraré a alguien!"  
  
"Pero Rin!!"  
  
"Rin nada, soy muy feliz ahora, en este preciso instante. Ya porque tu tienes al perro salvaje bien conquistado ja ja ja...no te preocupes Kagome-chan no es tan malo estar sola, en serio!  
  
"RIN!! No lo digas tan alto te va a escuchar!"  
  
"Je je je tu fuiste la que le pusiste es nombre no me culpes, yo solo estoy citándote!"  
  
Kagome soltó la carcajada al recordar la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Inuyasha fue en esa ocasión que la expresión perro salvaje se le había ocurrido.  
  
............  
  
Era casi hora de almorzar y las dos amigas estaban sentadas a la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua refrescándose. Sesshoumaru nadó hacia ellas y se detuvo junto a Rin. Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el agua dándole un beso.  
  
"Y no vas a entrar al agua?"  
  
"Solo si prometes no ahogarme"  
  
"Lo pensar"  
  
"Tonto!"  
  
Sesshoumaru trataba de resistirse al placer de la compañía de Rin, solo tenían dos semanas de conocerse y era como si ella fuera una droga que se le metía por los poros, transformándolo en alguien diferente. Un hombre que iba de compras con su roommate sin protestar, ayudaba con la limpieza y disfrutaba de un día de descanso con su hermano menor.  
  
"Doctor"  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Tienes planes para la tarde?"  
  
"No porque?"  
  
"Ah que bien, entonces vamos al cine después de almorzar, es que no quiero ir sola con ellos dos"  
  
"Que película vamos a ver?"  
  
"Una de miedo!"  
  
"Por tu cara deduzco que eres una gatita miedosa o me equivoco?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la tomaba por el tobillo mientras se burlaba. La mano de su compañero se sentía firme, los estilizados dedos cerrándose sobre su piel con suavidad eran reconfortantes. Ante la insistencia por llamarla gatita, Rin le torció los ojos a su roommate fingiendo estar molesta.  
  
"Si me da miedo y tu eres un necio que fascinación con decirme gatita!!"  
  
"Ha! Tu fuiste la que empezaste...Sabes el cine suena bien hace mucho que no voy...no tienes calor?"  
  
Sesshoumaru le sonreía con una expresión de triunfo, se concentró en Inuyasha un instante para que ella no viera que la estaba admirando y que aún la sujetaba por el tobillo.  
  
"Tienes razón no quiero sudar demasiado, me ayudas?"  
  
Rin extendió ambos brazos, Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y ella se dejó caer, al sacar la cabeza del agua sonreía feliz. Estuvieron cerca uno del otro disfrutando del sol y la frescura del agua mientras era la hora de almorzar.  
  
............  
  
El restaurante estaba lleno de gente por lo que decidieron aprovechar que el día seguía soleado para almorzar en la terraza. Había disfrutado tanto con ella en la piscina que sin darse cuenta contemplaba el movimiento de sus labios al hablar y sonreír agradeciendo que Rin no lo notaba.  
  
Aunque estaban sentados a la par, Kagome atraía toda su atención comentándole cosas de la universidad. Después que les trajeran la comida, Inuyasha se puso a contarles anécdotas de su infancia, que divertían muchísimo a las dos mujeres que reían sin parar.  
  
"Porque sólo cuentas cosas ridículas sobre mí tu eras un enano necio?"  
  
"Ah no sé, es más divertido, además yo era adorable!"  
  
"Sigue soñando!"  
  
"Eras un niño muy divertido lástima que ahora eres un feo!"  
  
"Dr. Feo...y todavía soy divertido...gatita!"  
  
"No voy a lograr que dejes de decirme así, verdad que no?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
Kagome no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver que mas que odiarlo Rin disfrutaba del tierno sobrenombre. El almuerzo transcurrió entre relatos de la infancia y conversación ligera.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sesshoumaru se sentía feliz y relajado. Se daba cuenta que la decisión de regresar a su país natal para terminar sus estudios, había sido la correcta. Estaba en contacto con la única familia que tenía y como un bono de felicidad había encontrado a Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru siguió comiendo con una sensación de bienestar en todo el cuerpo. Después del almuerzo fueron a sentarse al lobby del club esperando que fuera la hora de irse, pronto su hermano estaba de pie frente a ellos con Kagome tomada de la mano.  
  
"Ya vámonos no quiero llegar tarde"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Al llegar al cine Rin se mantenía cerca de Sesshoumaru, tan cerca que el aroma de su perfume era una agradable distracción, al notar que él la observaba Rin solo le dedicaba una inocente sonrisa sin siquiera imaginar lo que su compañero pensaba de ella.  
  
El cine estaba atiborrado de gente lo que hacía difícil el paso hacia la venta de golosinas. Motivado por una sensación extraña, que le decía que si se descuidaba perdería a Rin de vista, Sesshoumaru alargó la mano y la tomó por la muñeca murmurando un 'no te separes'. Cautivada por la actitud de su roommate Rin cerró la otra mano sobre el brazo que la sujetaba. Que se comportara tan protector era muy sugestivo porque la hacía sentir querida.  
  
Al llegar a la venta de golosinas Sesshoumaru la soltó y le preguntó que quería comer. Le compró palomitas, una soda y caramelos. La ignoró cuando ella trató de pagar y tampoco la dejó llevar sus cosas; solo le entregó la bolsa de caramelos y se dirigió a la sala de cine con la bandeja en la mano. Rin lo seguía en silencio con una sonrisa.  
  
Dentro del cine se sentaron Kagome y Rin en el centro con los hermanos uno a cada lado. Una vez que empezó la película Rin era como una estatua, se llevaba las palomitas a la boca casi sin respirar cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando con cara de susto. El doctor suspiró profundamente y en silencio cuando presa del miedo y sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, Rin se aferró a él, escondiendo la cabeza en su brazo.  
  
"Asustada pequeña?"  
  
"a-ja!...creo que voy a tener pesadillas...ay disculpa te estoy arrugando la ropa!" – Cuando ella se separó Sesshoumaru sintió que su estómago se agujereaba y con un susurro le dijo que no le importaba. Rin le sonrió y dejó su mano sobre él.  
  
Sesshoumaru pasó el resto de la película mirando furtivamente a Rin. Era tan distinta de todas sus amistades, a su novia a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, su personalidad efervescente y agradable era muy refrescante. Y eso sin contar que le resultaba imposible podía ignorar la atracción física que sentía por ella.  
  
Disfrutaría de su compañía como un regalo inesperado pero no cedería a la atracción física, él había tomado una decisión y mantendría su palabra para con Susan. Cuando Inuyasha los dejó en el apartamento estaba feliz, había sido día perfecto en compañía de una mujer interesante y prohibida que dormía en el cuarto de al lado.  
  
............... 


	8. Lazos familiares

Capítulo 8  
  
Lazos Familiares  
  
...............

Habían llegado del club hacía media hora y Sesshoumaru la podía escuchar en su cuarto dando vueltas. Cuando salió a buscar un vaso de agua la vio sentada en la sala pensativa.  
  
"Rin estás bien?"  
  
"Ah? Si claro, dime te vas a dormir ya?"  
  
"Ya casi porque?"  
  
"Me das un par de minutos, necesito decirte algo y además tenemos una conversación pendiente!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón y recordó que durante el día no le pregunto nada, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad por lo que ella tenía que decirle, Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a Rin  
  
"Tienes razón pero que quieres decirme Rin?"  
  
"Tu primero"  
  
"Muy bien a ti te molestaría si traigo gente aquí al apartamento?"  
  
"Gente?....ahhh...mmm bueno si creo que esta bien, pero yo creí que tu..." – Al ver la expresión sorprendida de Rin, Sesshoumaru arrugó la frente.  
  
"Que estás pensado Rin?"  
  
"...q-quieres traer mujeres aquí... no es eso?"  
  
"Oye! Por quien me tomas? Yo tengo un compromiso para casarme"  
  
Sesshoumaru la miraba con expresión asombrada casi como ofendido. Rin no apartaba los ojos de él sonrojándose por etapas y riéndose como una niña.  
  
"Que bárbara yo me refiero a mi grupo de estudio...que mal pensada! Siempre nos reunimos en la biblioteca...y pensaba que si no te importa podríamos estudiar aquí somos 5, no quiero traer a nadie sin antes consultarte!"  
  
"Sooka claro que no me importa...ahora es mi turno"  
  
"Soy todo oídos!"  
  
Rin dejó escapar un suspiro que más parecía una resignación.  
  
"Escucha si después de decírtelo quieres que me vaya lo entenderé, te lo juro! De hecho no podría culparte es que no he sido honesta contigo!"  
  
"Habla de una buena vez! "  
  
"Claro, te acuerdas que me preguntaste cuando nos conocimos porque si estudio historia vivo aquí?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bueno lo que pasa es que yo conozco un doctor que me consiguió este apartamento!"  
  
La expresión de Sesshoumaru era peculiar y Rin no podía saber si estaba enojado, feliz o furioso. Pero definitivamente su mirada era extraña, dejándola confundida.  
  
"Eso ya me lo había imaginado!"  
  
"Bueno de todas formas, sabes quien es Folken Ikegami, el director de la facultad de Medicina?"  
  
"Ahhh te refieres al Honorable Dr. Ikegami. El famoso y talentoso cardiólogo!"  
  
"Ese mismo!"  
  
Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se entrecerraron hasta quedar como dos rendijas dejando escapar un suave ronroneo que se formaba en la base de su estómago subiendo por su garganta.  
  
Frente a él Rin se estaba impacientando, finalmente y después de interminables segundos de silencio, Sesshoumaru cerró los brazos sobre el pecho y le habló con voz grave.  
  
"Cuando pensabas decirme que eres su hija?"  
  
"...ah??"  
  
Rin sintió como se le secaba la garganta mientras su secreto quedaba al descubierto. Se encontró a sí misma desarmada de todos los argumentos que había preparado para explicarle porque había utilizado las influencias de su papá para vivir en aquella cómoda y céntrica residencia.  
  
"Y bien gatita?"  
  
"P-pero yo... oye como te diste cuenta?"  
  
"Fue por casualidad. Te vi con él en su oficina, además de tu conducta delatadora, te le pareces mucho!"  
  
Rin no sabía si reírse o simplemente partirle la cabeza con un palo. Se había preocupado tanto por lo que Sesshoumaru pudiera pensar, y ahora sentía como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Las palabras 'conducta delatadora' despertaron su curiosidad, más al ver que Sesshoumaru le sonreía súper satisfecho.  
  
"Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero me puedes explicar eso de 'conducta delatadora'?"  
  
"Parecías una niña consentida con su padre!"  
  
Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa que guardar aquellas palabras en su memoria para siempre. La forma de hablar de su roommate le reafirmaba que Sesshoumaru era un hombre tierno y considerado con un duro caparazón.  
  
"...ya veo! En serio nos parecemos?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Y no estas enojado conmigo por vivir aquí?"  
  
"No, ahora solo por curiosidad dime porque vives aquí?!"  
  
"Claro, lo que pasa es que no quiero incomodar a mi papá. Todavía está de luna de miel con su nueva esposa!"  
  
"Entiendo...como no molestas a tu papá me atormentas a mí!"  
  
"Ja ja ja algo parecido, oye pero si deseas que me vaya lo entiendo...en realidad te tocaba vivir solo"  
  
"Umm! Suena tentador pero...te quieres ir?"  
  
"No por supuesto que no, me encanta vivir contigo!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Que felicidad, ahora ya pueden venir a visitarme!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Mi madrastra quiere conocerte"  
  
Sesshoumaru fijó sus ojos en Rin cautivado por decirle que le encantaba vivir con él. No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando ella se le lanzó para abrazarlo por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Tímidamente la rodeó por la cintura, al hacerlo sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel que quedaba al descubierto por la corta camiseta de la pijama.  
  
Abrazada a él le susurró un 'muchas gracias' que acariciaron sus oídos y alborotaban su sangre y su cuerpo que extrañaba el contacto físico. Se separaron rápidamente y al hacerlo Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla, para ella no había duda que su roommate era un hombre especial y maravilloso.  
  
"Eres lo máximo doctor y por supuesto que no me importa que traigas a tu grupo de estudio, todos los días si quieres. Es mas cuando estén aquí trataré de no molestarlos te lo prometo!"  
  
"Está bien...oye adonde crees que vas?"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
Sesshoumaru la sujetaba por el hombro, cuando Rin bajó la mirada se dio cuenta que su compañero le extendía la mano saludándola.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Youkai mucho gusto señorita!"  
  
"Ja ja ja encantada soy Rin Ikegami hija del maravilloso Folken Ikegami!"  
  
Cada uno se metió a su respectivo cuarto, Rin estaba aliviada y feliz y Sesshoumaru se sentía cada vez más indefenso ante la suave personalidad de su roommate.  
  
(La hija de Folken-sama...todo muy bien hasta que me abraza con esas manitas y me da besos en la mejilla, le gusta vivir conmigo...y a mí con ella...) 


	9. Grupo de estudio

Capítulo 9  
  
El grupo de estudio  
  
.....................  
  
Kagome y Rin estaban en la cafetería de la universidad almorzando mientras Rin le contaba de su conversación de días atrás con Sesshoumaru y de cómo el sabía quien era en realidad. Kagome no decía nada atenta a todos y cada uno de los gestos de su amiga que cada vez que hablaba de Sesshoumaru parecía soñar despierta.  
  
"Fue muy lindo la forma que me dijo que me comportaba como una niña consentida con su padre!"  
  
"Ajá....entonces el grandulón no es tan malo?"  
  
"No, es muy bueno!"  
  
Kagome tomó sus cosas le dio un beso de despedida a su amiga y al irse saludó a Kouji que se les acercaba con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Rin!"  
  
"Kouji hola"  
  
"Te importa si me siento?"  
  
"No tengo que ir a la biblioteca más tarde, conseguí trabajo organizando los libros!!"  
  
"Pero tu no necesitas trabajar siempre te gusta mantenerte ocupada"  
  
"Cierto y tienes razón como tengo tanto tiempo libre me pareció buena idea"  
  
Kouji continuó con su comida mientras Rin se concentraba en las hojas frente a ella. Tenía todos los días ocupados, con sus clases, un curso de comida japonesa, las clases de defensa personal y el trabajo en la biblioteca.  
  
Después de acomodar las hojas se puso a conversar con Kouji sobre el último viaje que él había hecho. Desde el otro lado de la cafetería Sesshoumaru estaba ensimismado viéndola.  
  
..................  
  
El hombre frente a Sesshoumaru hablaba sin parar hasta que se dio cuenta que su compañero no le prestaba atención con la mirada fija en otro sitio. El estudiante de piel aceituna y ojos verdes se volvió en busca de lo que captaba la atención de su amigo, pero no logró saber que o quien era.  
  
"Oi Yokai que tanto miras?"  
  
Jaken volteó la cabeza en dirección a donde Sesshoumaru señalaba. Era compañero de Sesshoumaru en casi todas las materias, hombre agradable y divertido que usualmente hablaba sin parar y deseaba ser pediatra. Su personalidad llevadera y la simpatía que sentía por Sesshoumaru los equilibraban y por eso se llevaban bien. Junto a ellos tres compañeras los observaban pretendiendo estar distraídas.  
  
"Jaken ves a esa mujer de cabello negro?"  
  
"A ese bombón, por supuesto que la veo oye no me digas tu y ella..."  
  
"Torpe!! Ella es mi roommate"  
  
"No puede ser? ESA es tu compañera?"  
  
"Si"  
  
Mientras hablaba Sesshoumaru le restaba importancia a la insistente mirada de Kira, eran compañeros pero ella deseaba que fueran algo más. A pesar de que Sesshoumaru le había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado, Kira no quería darse por enterada.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya Youkai que belleza de mujer!"  
  
"..." – (Otra vez está con ese tipo...el tal Kouji...que rayos le estará contando para que ella se ría de esa forma??)  
  
Sesshoumaru fijaba la mirada en Rin que se reía despreocupada. No pudo evitar observar con detenimiento a Kouji, era alto, fornido y con cabello negro, tenía un porte elegante y distinguido. Al escuchar a Kira, Sesshoumaru se crispó pero permaneció inconmovible.  
  
"Ella es tu roommate...es muy bonita!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso del cinismo en la voz de su compañera. A pesar de ser hermosa, inteligente y rubia, Kira era demasiado obvia en demostrar su interés y eso le resultaba aburrido.  
  
"Si yo tuviera una roommate así...ay Dios!"  
  
"Eres un enfermo Jaken"  
  
"Ay Maya por favor mírala está como quiere, no me puedes culpar soy un hombre con necesidades"  
  
"Quisieras callarte de una buena vez! Tengo que hablar con ella"  
  
"Genial así la conocemos"  
  
"Pues a decir verdad tengo curiosidad por conocerla...digo para que sea la que soporta al señor seriedad"  
  
"Muy graciosa Yura ella no tiene que soportarme yo soy un excelente roommate, le puedes preguntar"  
  
"Como tu digas Youkai"  
  
"Sesshoumaru y ella tiene novio?"  
  
"No Jaken, porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"No sé a lo mejor le gustan los hombres guapos y divertidos como yo"  
  
"Ni se te ocurra ella es mi roommate"  
  
Los cuatro compañeros se asombraron con la actitud posesiva de Sesshoumaru, para Kira fue como una puñalada en la espalda. Sesshoumaru le gustaba tanto que veía a Rin con la reencarnación del mismo diablo. Además de bonita era obvio que Sesshoumaru la apreciaba, eso se notaba por la reacción a las palabras de Jaken.  
  
...............  
  
"Me encantan tus relatos Kouji eres igual de cómico que Kai!"  
  
"Por cierto, cómo está tu hermanito?"  
  
"Muy bien. Creo que pronto vendrá a visitarme"  
  
"Me avisaras cuando lo haga, me gustaría verlo"  
  
"Claro que s  
  
Como Kouji estaba sentado frente a Rin pudo ver a Sesshoumaru acercarse.  
  
"Oye Rin no es ese tu roommate?"  
  
Rin se volvió para ver a Sesshoumaru aproximarse con 4 personas más. Cuando le sonrió pudo sentir la mirada de hielo de Kira.  
  
"Si es el doctor, esos deben ser sus compañeros...y a ella que bicho le pico?"  
  
"Ja ja ja quien sabe no le des importancia Rin!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Sesshoumaru ya estaba frente a ellos y Rin se levantó para recibirlo recogiendo sus libros.  
  
"Hola Rin"  
  
"Hola Doctor"  
  
Rin intercambió miradas con Jaken y las mujeres. Cuando Kira le lanzó un arañazo con los ojos, Rin se limitó a hacer una mueca aburrida mientras concentraba toda su atención en Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Doctor ya conocías a Kouji verdad?"  
  
"Aja...Ellos son mis compañeros, Maya, Yura, Kira y Jaken"  
  
"Encantada Rin Ikegami"  
  
La reacción de los cuatro fue evidente, el padre de Rin además de ser un famoso cardiólogo, era un excelente maestro. Eso sin contar que era el director de la facultad de medicina. Folken Ikegami era como una celebridad en la universidad y Rin lo sabía, y al ver los rostros de todos se sintió orgullosa de ser su hija.  
  
"Ikegami? Como el Dr. Ikegami? "  
  
"Si...es mi pap  
  
Admirada Yura se le acercó y le empezó a contar que había conocido a su madre años antes del accidente. Mientras la joven hablaba Sesshoumaru vio como los ojos de Rin se tornaban más brillantes. Evidenciando que los recuerdos de su madre la asaltaban.  
  
En ese momento Sesshoumaru descubrió otra faceta de Rin, una que nunca había visto, un lado de su personalidad que ella mantenía oculto porque nunca hablaba de su madre muerta. Sabía, gracias a Inuyasha, que la Doctora Ikegami había fallecido 5 años antes, víctima de un accidente automovilístico.  
  
"Entonces ustedes son del grupo de estudio del doctor, que bueno!"  
  
"Si y tu adonde vas porque estas tan arreglada?"  
  
"Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en la biblioteca ya se te olvidó que bárbaro!"  
  
"Shh!! llegarás tarde verdad? No te distraigas regresa directo"  
  
Junto a ellos Kouji se revolvió pero no dijo nada, le exasperaba que aquel tipo tuviera tanta influencia sobre la mujer que él quería conquistar.  
  
Rin se rió en silencio, ya estaba acostumbrada a al despliegue de autoridad y protección de su roommate hacia su persona, secretamente le encantaba tener alguien que se preocupara por ella de esa forma.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Umm! Ya sabes! "  
  
"Tus compañeros de estudio se ven de lo más agradables...a ver si se te pega algo de eso!"  
  
Jaken, Yura, Maya y Kouji soltaron la risa, pero Sesshoumaru permaneció inconmovible ante el comentario. Irritada Kira se volvió hacia Rin hablándole golpeado.  
  
"Porque le dices eso? Sesshoumaru es perfecto!"  
  
Inmediatamente tanto como Kouji y Sesshoumaru se crisparon y Rin se asombró porque entre los dos parecía que derretirían a Kira solo con la mirada. Al ver la actitud de ambos, Jaken recurrió a su diplomacia para evitar una discusión desagradable.  
  
"Kira ella solo está bromeando...todos consideramos a Sesshoumaru una gran persona!"  
  
"Pero Jaken..."  
  
Adelantándose Rin se abrió paso entre sus defensores y hacia Kira.  
  
"Disculpa es que Sesshoumaru y yo nos tratamos así, no te enojes conmigo por favor, no nos conocemos lo suficiente para pelearnos"  
  
Rin hacia una reverencia mientras unía las manos, todas las miradas se volvieron a Kira que se sentía avergonzada, era claro que no podía ser grosero con alguien tan educado como Rin. Tanto Kouji como Sesshoumaru miraban a Rin despojar a Kira de todo argumento con gracia y dulzura.  
  
"Eh...bueno yo..."  
  
"Kira-sama me puedes decir cual será tu especialidad?"  
  
"Cardiología"  
  
"Que bueno, Otosan dice que no hay suficientes mujeres cardiólogas. Dice que aportan la sensibilidad femenina a la profesión. Te felicito"  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
"Es obvio que te cae bien el doctor y uno defiende a la gente que le agrada"  
  
Kira no contestó nada, Rin le sonreía de forma sincera desvaneciendo cualquier intento de pelear con ella. Luego se volvió hacia Kouji y le pidió que la acompañara hasta la biblioteca, Sesshoumaru pretendió no escuchar para no punzarse el hígado por la rabia de saber que Kouji y no él, llevaría a la gatita a su primer día de trabajo.  
  
Consciente de su triunfo sobre Sesshoumaru Kouji esbozo una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de todos, mientras Rin hacía lo mismo.  
  
"Entonces los veré cuando llegue más tarde. Espero que estén muy cómodos, el sofá se hace cama por si acaso están cansados. Hasta luego!"  
  
Les sonrió y dirigió su atención a Sesshoumaru que le cerraba el paso con todo su cuerpo, Rin puso la mano sobre su pecho tratando de moverlo. Sesshoumaru la miraba desde arriba con una expresión completamente arrogante. Detrás de ellos Kira no perdía ni un minuto de la escena y Kouji no se amargaba pensando que la acompañaría hasta la biblioteca; 20 minutos caminando a solas con Rin.  
  
"Quítate doctor!"  
  
"A qué hora sales de trabajar?"  
  
"7 p.m."  
  
"Tienes que estar en el apto a las 7.30 p.m. máximo"  
  
"Disculpa?"  
  
"Ya me escuchaste, como después vas a ir al supermercado 30 minutos es más que suficiente"  
  
"Y si quiero salir con alguien o ir donde Kagome e Inuyasha?"  
  
"Para esos están los teléfonos 7.30 p.m."  
  
"Pero....eres un abusivo"  
  
"..."  
  
Una sonrisa torcida se le dibujaba a Sesshoumaru en la boca mientras la veía torcer los ojos sabiendo que haría exactamente lo que él le pedía.  
  
(Se ve muy linda con esos anteojos, pero se va ir con ese tipo...espero que no haga nada estúpido como ir por ella después del trabajo, si lo hace llegara tarde a la casa grrr!...es una tonta porque les ofrece el sofá/cama?... Otra vez me está tocando con esas manitas, HA! Me está tocando a mí y no al imbécil ese!)  
  
Rin continuaba con la mano reposando en su pecho y lo miraba como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos.  
  
"En que piensas grandulón?"  
  
"Nada en especial, ya vete no llegues tarde el primer día"  
  
"Tienes razón nos vemos!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se movió lentamente sin dejar de verla. Rin estaba a punto de irse cuando Jaken estuvo frente a ella con una gran sonrisa, haciendo bufar de cólera a Kouji, que tuvo la intención de tomarla en brazos y llevársela de ahí para poder estar solos. Sentía suficientes celos del doctor como para que llegara Jaken a tratar de conquistarla.  
  
"Preciosa no se vaya sin antes haber posado su mirada esmeralda en este pobre diablo. Si usted me lo pide dejo todo y me dedico a adorarla. Tiene usted unos ojos que quitan el aliento lo sabía?"  
  
Rin miraba a Jaken con una expresión incrédula mientras sonreía, aquel hombre le transmitía mucha simpatía y además era apuesto, piel aceituna, ojos verdes, cabello negro, alto y bien vestido.  
  
"Ja ja Todo eso se te acaba de ocurrir"  
  
"Si es que estoy inspirado por tu deslumbrante belleza!"  
  
"Ummm!! Eres muy gracioso Jaken!"  
  
"Gracias! Bonita, inteligente y con sentido del humor, sabes tengo una receta médica con tu nombre escrito"  
  
"Ja ja si claro, como sabes que soy inteligente?!"  
  
"Ah lo ves? Rápida de mente!"  
  
"Que adulador eres...dime te funciona?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sonreía complacido Rin le estaba ganando a Jaken en su propio juego no le divertía ver como Kouji la miraba completamente cautivado.  
  
"Señorita me haría el honor de salir conmigo alguna vez?"  
  
"Mmm... no creo"  
  
"Ahh que crueldad estoy condenado a la soledad!"  
  
"Si como no, tus ojos me dicen que eres un niño muy travieso"  
  
Rin tomó sus libros y se despidió de todos dejando a Jaken con una sonrisa en los labios. Se alejó con Kouji en dirección a la biblioteca. Sesshoumaru esperó no verla más para empezar a caminar, junto a él Jaken se rascaba la barbilla sonriendo de medio lado.  
  
"Esa roommate tuya es....grrr! Me encanta cuando una mujer bonita me deja con la palabra en la boca"  
  
"Es muy necia y contestona pero en tu caso te lo merecías eres un descarado"  
  
"Pues a mi me cayó súper bien no te parece Yura?"  
  
"Si Maya es muy agradable y además calló a este atrevido...Kira-san!"  
  
Yura y Maya tomaron a su amiga por el brazo y se adelantaron. La despampanante rubia todavía rabiaba por haberse dejado llevar como una colegiala.  
  
"...Kira...que papel amiga!"  
  
"YA! No me lo recuerdes! Como se supone que iba a discutir con ella si me trata con tanta amabilidad...ustedes creen que él no me hace caso por culpa de ella?!"  
  
"Yo creo que tu estás exagerando!"  
  
"Cierto Maya, Youkai dijo que eran roommates si hubiera algo más su comportamiento sería diferente"  
  
"Pero amigas ese hombre me encanta porque no le gusto ah...??!"  
  
Las dos amigas torcieron los ojos cuando Kira se encaprichaba con algo era muy difícil de persuadirla; pero estaba comprobado que Sesshoumaru no se interesaba por ella más que en su calidad de futura colega y compañera de estudio.  
  
...............  
  
Sesshoumaru notó que Jaken se rezagaba para caminar junto a él sin dejar de ver a Kira.  
  
"Youkai como haces viviendo con esa mujer?"  
  
"Hacer? Que quieres decir?"  
  
"No te hagas el inocente esa mujer es un bombón ambulante!"  
  
"Ella no es mi tipo. No la vuelvas a molestar ya viste que no se traga tu labia!"  
  
"Aaay! Si amo lo que usted ordene...que carácter!!"  
  
"...maldita sea! Podrías dejar de llamarme así?"  
  
"Así...ahhh te refieres a amo?!"  
  
"si!"  
  
"No sé, lo voy a pensar...es que me recuerdas a uno los cuadros de príncipes antiguos que hay en mi casa!"  
  
"..."  
  
Divertido Jaken analizó el comportamiento de su compañero.

(Y este que tiene...humph! No es su tipo si como no! Pero es obvio que tiene competencia ese Kouji está obviamente interesado. A decir verdad no puedo culpar a Sesshoumaru, si yo tuviera a una roommate como ella también me pondría como un perro rabioso si hombres guapos como yo tratara de conquistarla, como se nota que le gusta)  
  
...............  
  
Estaban en el apartamento estudiando, al ver que Kira entraba al baño en un descanso Yura la siguió adivinando las intenciones de su amiga. Al abrir la puerta Yura no se extrañó de verla husmeando las cosas del baño que obviamente pertenecían a Rin.  
  
"Se puede saber que haces Kira?"  
  
"Yo nada... estoy en el baño que no ves?"  
  
"Si Sesshoumaru se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo se va molestar"  
  
"No sé de que hablas!"  
  
"Kira ya sé que él te gusta mucho pero..."  
  
"Ay ya no lo digas"  
  
"Entonces si ya lo sabes...me parece de muy mal gusto que revises las cosas de Rin. Sesshoumaru es muy territorial y se nota que se llevan súper bien, si quieres seguir en buenos términos con él sé un poco más discreta"  
  
"Pero tu viste como le presta toda su atención a la tal Rin esa, hasta le dijo a que hora tenía que estar de vuelta y ella lo estaba acariciando"  
  
Yura ponía cara de aburrimiento le parecía absurdo que su compañera se desviviera por un hombre que no le prestaba atención.  
  
"Si ya lo noté y ella no lo estaba acariciando lo estaba apartando. Ellos son roommates es lógico que tengan confianza. Que obstinada eres Sesshoumaru no se interesa por ti como tú quieres, porque no te conformas con su amistad. Que empeño en querer que sean pareja"  
  
"Ay Rayos! Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces me encanta y quiero saber lo que es besar a ese hombre tan misterioso y atractivo...seríamos la pareja perfecta...los 2 doctores enamorados"  
  
"Ay por favor tienes idea de lo cursi que suena eso, pareces una telenovela. Además, ni que fuera el único hombre guapo de la universidad"  
  
"YURA!! Se supone que eres mi amiga"  
  
"Lo soy, estás obsesionada con Youkai porque no te hace caso. Ven salgamos de aquí antes que nos vea y nos metamos en problemas"  
  
Kira salió detrás de Yura a regañadientes, las palabras de su amiga eran verdad. Le gustaba Sesshoumaru pero más por capricho. Al verlo con Rin el cambio en él había sido notable y para rematar su rabia, Rin era buena gente. Se preguntaba si en realidad era como su amiga decía y estaba perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
Kira se sentó en la mesa haciendo pucheros, sin darse cuenta que Jaken la miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa a escondidas sobre el libro que sostenía frente a su rostro.  
  
(Que le habrá dicho Yura? Porque no deja de suspirar por el señor seriedad y sale conmigo, yo le hago caso más rápido que corriendo....Um! me pregunto a que hora llegará el bombón de esta casa, ha! tan guardadito que se lo tenía, no sólo es la hija de Sensei sino que además está como para comérsela...!!)  
  
Al oír como abrían la puerta Sesshoumaru se levantó para recibir a Rin que venía sonriente, tomó los paquetes que ella traía y los llevó a la cocina.  
  
"Hola!!!"  
  
"Como te fue en tu primer día?"  
  
"Muy bien. Y ustedes como han estado? Les traje cosas ricas ojalá tengan apetito"  
  
Al escuchar nombrar comida todos en la mesa se acomodaron en sus asientos, Rin soltó la carcajada complacida. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y a los pocos minutos salió con una camisa de algodón y un pantalón que dejaba entrever su tatuaje.  
  
Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes, tenía ganas de decirle que volviera a su cuarto y se pusiera algo que la cubriera completamente. No tenía necesidad de volverse para saber que Jaken que la miraba ensimismado. Rin caminó hasta la cocina y se puso a sacar todo lo que había comprado, con su roommate detrás.  
  
"No tenías que molestarte"  
  
"No es molestia doctor es que me imaginé que podrían tener hambre...mira te traje los dulces que tanto te gustan"  
  
Cuando Sesshoumaru tomó la servilleta que ella le ofrecía, vio que los dedos de Rin estaban todos maltratados, dejando el postre sobre la mesa sujetó la mano de Rin llevándose hasta el rostro para verla de cerca.  
  
"Y esto? Que te pasó?"  
  
"Cortadas de papel tengo muchas pienso que me voy a acostumbrar!"  
  
"Acostumbrarte...."  
  
Sin decir nada la tomó de la mano y la llevó casi a rastras al baño, Rin lo seguía sin protestar bajo la mirada atenta de los invitados que los observaban desde el comedor.  
  
"Rin que descuidada eres, estas cortadas se pueden infectar con facilidad no se te ocurrió ir a lavarte con agua y jabón?"  
  
"Pero es que...."  
  
"Ssshh! Primero te voy a lavar y después de pondré un poco de alcohol y unas curitas"  
  
Rin lo observaba sin atreverse a decir nada, Sesshoumaru lavaba sus manos concentrado. Jaken, Yura, Maya y especialmente Kira los veían sin hablar pensando que más que roommates parecían una pareja de enamorados.  
  
"Dr. Estoy cansada me puedo sentar?"  
  
"Ah disculpa claro que puedes sentarte toma!"  
  
Sesshoumaru acercó un pequeño banco pero Rin se sentó sobre el baño dejándole el banco a él. Después de secarle los dedos con una toalla se dispuso a ponerle alcohol con un algodón, la miró un instante.  
  
"Esto te va arder, no grites cuando te lo ponga!"  
  
"Ya lo sabía no es necesario que me lo digas"  
  
"No me contestes"  
  
"Pero como que no te conteste me estas diciendo lo obvio...ay!"  
  
"Te dije que no gritaras"  
  
"No estoy gritando, solo estoy exteriorizando lo mucho que me arde!"  
  
"Tonta!"  
  
"Dr. Apúrate que yo también tengo hambre"  
  
"Pero que mujer tan malagradecida te estoy curando"  
  
"Que bueno eres"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
Después del alcohol le puso las curitas, dos en cada dedo maltratado. Cuando Sesshoumaru levantó la vista Rin estaba sonriéndole y se llevaba los dedos hasta la nariz.  
  
"Se puede saber que haces?"  
  
"Es que mis manos huelen a t  
  
"Y que con eso?"  
  
"Tu siempre hueles muy rico, me gusta!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se incorporó y se quedó unos minutos más frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella forma de decir las cosas tan sincera siempre le provocaba un gran deseo de abrazarla pero siempre aplacaba aquel sentimiento pensando en Susan y el porque su novia no le provocaba lo que su roommate si.  
  
"Ya que estoy curada voy a comer, viste que mis curitas son de animalitos?"  
  
"Si ya lo not  
  
Estaba a punto de decirle que era infantil pero se quedó callado, ella seguía oliendo sus manos con los ojos cerrados, aquel simple gesto le producía una gran satisfacción. La vio levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina después de servirse un poco de comida se fue a sentar a la sala junto a Yura, Maya y Jaken. Sesshoumaru arrugó la frente al ver a Kira mirándola como si quisiera desintegrarla.  
  
...............  
  
Rin estaba en el baño y abrió la puerta para comprobar que ya todos se habían marchado. Al verlo dormido sobre sus libros se acercó en silencio para despertarlo al hacerlo le habló al oído.  
  
"Sesshoumaru ve a tu cama!" - Rin lo sacudía con suavidad por los hombros  
  
"...qu-que hora..es?"  
  
"Es tardísimo, ven a tu cama doctor, sino te vas a despertar con un dolor de cuello horrible!"  
  
"um!..."  
  
Rin se apoyaba sobre él tratando de despertarlo aún en aquel estado de somnolencia Sesshoumaru podía percibir el peso de Rin sobre su espalda por lo que abrió los ojos a medias bostezando.  
  
Con lentitud se levantó y se arrastró hasta su cuarto. Rin se adelantó para deshacer la cama y que pudiera acostarse, Sesshoumaru se dejó caer pesadamente y después de cobijarlo ella se retiró a su propia habitación.  
  
.................. 


	10. Invitacion fallida

A/N: Obviamente no tengo que decirles que estoy en una racha de Doctor...espero que les hayan gustado los otros capitulos, ahora que saque estos 4 seguire con el principe...viene la conquista siiii!!!

Fanart Angel: Probablemente te cai muy mal hablando como una desquiciada...te ofrezco mis disculpas!

.......................

Capítulo 10  
  
Invitación fallida  
  
........................  
  
Rin estaba desayunando ensimismada en su cuaderno al verlo acercarse levantó la mirada y le sonrió.  
  
"Dormiste bien doctor?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Que bueno, oye Sesshoumaru te agradezco mucho que me curaras mis dedos ayer, me cuidas mucho!"  
  
"Ah eso! No fue nada!" - Sesshoumaru hablaba como para sí mismo, como si pensara en voz alta mientras pretendía que la mirada tierna de Rin no le gustaba  
  
"Rin tienes que..."  
  
"Si ya lo sé, tengo que tener más cuidado, soy una pequeña descuidada. De todas formas te lo agradezco!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le remordió la conciencia al escuchar como Rin recitaba sus propias palabras como si fueran una verdad absoluta. Su remordimiento se vio interrumpido al sentir que ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y agradable perfume, agradecido que ella no le viera la cara de felicidad.  
  
Con un movimiento imperceptible para Rin, Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y vio las delicadas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Quiso poner su mano en las de ella pero se contuvo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía tenerla abrazada a su espalda.  
  
"Oye pero que haces?"  
  
"Eres muy bueno Grandulón!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no se movió de su lugar, al instante Rin estaba en la puerta despidiéndose.  
  
"Chao doctor nos vemos más tarde!"  
  
"Aja...matte! déjame ver los dedos!"  
  
Frente a él Rin extendió las manos para que las inspeccionara, cuando estuvo satisfecho liberó los dedos cubiertos por curitas.  
  
"Hoy no trabajas verdad?"  
  
"No, estaré aquí temprano. Practicaré mis platillos japoneses, Sakato me va acompañar!"  
  
"..."  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró Sesshoumaru sonrió y reflexionó un momento sobre la forma que Rin expresaba su gratitud por algo tan simple como curarle sus dedos maltratados.  
  
(Porque me produce esta sensación tan deliciosa...es tan hermosa y huele muy bien...Baka! Yo amo a Susan. Su-san ella es la mujer para mí...pero me gusta que me abrace, Susan nunca me abraza sin razón como ella...!)  
  
Tomó sus cosas y salió pensando en las clases de ese día. Iba a ser un día agotador pero la idea de regresar y probar la comida de Rin era reconfortante. Recordar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le traía una sonrisa a los labios.  
  
..................  
  
Rin estaba vestía su atuendo de Chef, ocupada frente a la cocina mientras conversaba con Sakato, su vecino. Sakato también era estudiante de medicina y se había llevado bien con Rin desde el primer día. Después de haber conocido a Kagome le emocionaba la idea de Rin y Sesshoumaru siendo una pareja.  
  
Introduciendo un trozo de tempura en su boca desvió la conversación a un tema más interesante.  
  
"Oye Rin te puedo hacer una pregunta, cómo es vivir con Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Ah? Bueno es...um!" - Rin dejó el utensilio que tenía en la mano, apagó la cocina y se rascó la cabeza como buscando las palabras correctas para describir como era vivir con el hombre más controlado que jamás había conocido. Frente a ella Sakato saboreaba cada uno de los ademanes de Rin.  
  
"Te diré es muy ordenado, callado y siempre parece saber lo que quiere todo el tiempo, digo, no tiene una onza de duda en su mirada. Vivir con él me hace sentir a gusto, segura... claro que siempre está molestando con eso de que soy una pequeña, Baka!" - Rin no se daba cuenta pero su mirada y su voz era la de una persona que sueña despierta.  
  
"Entonces te gusta su compañía?"  
  
"Claro, aunque también es un gran necio me dice gatita, pero bueno él se preocupa por mí...te conté que me curó mis dedos?" - Sakato no contestó se limitó a sonreír Rin había mencionado lo de los dedos tres veces.  
  
"Porque me lo preguntas Sakato?"  
  
"Curiosidad, es sólo que me preguntaba como era vivir con él. Es que en clase es como tu dices, callado y muy seguro...claro que eso no es impedimento para darse cuenta que es muy apuesto!"  
  
"...si verdad! Tiene una mirada tan profunda! Kagome dice que su prometida es bellísima, creo que pronto vendrá a visitarlo. Cuando lo haga me voy a donde mi papi!"  
  
"Ay si! Una prometida de la que no hay ni una sola foto en este lugar...no te parece raro eso? Y no es necesario que te vayas a donde tu papá, te puedes quedar conmigo!"  
  
"En serio? Gracias Sakato-san...tienes razón no hay fotos de ella...a lo mejor no tiene!!"  
  
"Pues yo insisto en que es muy extraño y ya que hablamos de tu guapo roommate, no te provoca lanzarte sobre él cuando viene de correr con ese torso desnudo y sensualmente sudado...!"  
  
Rin se puso tan roja que se tuvo que carcajear, Sakato era sin duda la picardía ambulante, apartando la imagen de Sesshoumaru en pijamas, terminó de servir los platos en la mesa.  
  
"No tienes remedio eres un pervertido...ven vamos a comer!"  
  
"Pero no me contestaste gatita!"  
  
"...ja ja ja no Sakato, no me provoca eso que tu dices, él es un hombre comprometido y yo respeto eso, además ni él es mi tipo ni yo soy el de él!"  
  
Sakato la miró sonriente porque era obvio que Rin no estaba consciente de la energía que fluía entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, energía que era obvia para el resto de la gente, convirtiéndolos en un espectáculo sensual y atractivo.  
  
Rin se distrajo poniendo la mesa cuando en la puerta estaban Inuyasha y Kagome. Cuando Inuyasha le preguntó por su hermano y Rin le dijo era un día pesado, pensó que probablemente Kagome no estaba tan equivocada al decir que entre ellos había química.

Rin conocía a su hermano a la perfección y no parecía sentirse incómoda porque él fuera un hombre tan serio, era como si su amiga viera algo oculto, algo que nadie más lograba captar.  
  
Sin embargo Inuyasha se preguntaba si Sesshoumaru sería capaz alguna vez, de renunciar a su manera de ser fría y calculadora para enamorarse de alguien tan alegre y cariñoso como Rin. Su hermano era fiel a sus decisiones y Susan Thomas tenía un símbolo en su dedo que demostraba la seriedad con que Sesshoumaru tomaba las cosas en su vida.  
  
Estaban comiendo cuando Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta con cara de agotamiento. A pesar del cansancio se puso feliz de ver a su hermano y a Kagome. Al verla sentada sonriéndole, su ánimo se alegró.  
  
"Buenas noches"  
  
"Hola Dr. tienes hambre?"  
  
"Hai me como todo lo que hayas hecho aunque me indigeste!"  
  
"Que significa eso...ahora no vas a comer nada eres un grosero!"  
  
"Me vas a dejar muerto de hambre?"  
  
"Por supuesto que sí!"  
  
"Pequeña gatita por lo que mas quieras!"  
  
"humph!"  
  
"Por favor, me muero de hambre!"  
  
"Ja ja ja está bien"  
  
Sesshoumaru había dejado sus cosas en su habitación y se lavaba las manos en el baño con la puerta abierta mientras hablaba. Kagome, Inuyasha y Sakato se concentraban en su cena.  
  
Rin estaba en la cocina y trataba de alcanzar un frasco de salsa en los gabinetes más altos. Estaba subida en silla y estiraba los brazos a toda su extensión sin lograr alcanzarlo. Al verla Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de desagrado y apretó los dientes alertando a los demás.  
  
Sus invitados contuvieron el aliento esperando lo que pasaría después, los tres empezaron a hablar en voz muy baja.  
  
"Que pasó, porque mi hermano puso esa cara?"  
  
"Quien sabe se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo que están juntos!"  
  
"Parece que la va a ahorcar Sakato haz algo!"  
  
"Estas loca esto es súper entretenido, además ellos dos...se gustan mucho sólo que son muy necios para darse cuenta!" - La voz de Sakato era un susurro y Kagome tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse, Inuyasha los escuchaba con atención mientras masticaba sin parar.  
  
"Ay Sakato verdad que tengo razón?"  
  
"Si es taan obvio, pero según ella nada que ver...claro la 'gatita' es muy respetuosa porque él está comprometido!"  
  
Kagome y Sakato resoplaron porque mientras Sesshoumaru tuviera a Susan en su vida, entre ellos no pasaría nada. En silencio Inuyasha reflexionaba sobre Susan; no le gustaba esa mujer porque hacía que su hermano fuera aún más ácido que de costumbre. En cambio Rin lo ponía de buen humor. Secretamente él también deseaba que Rin y Sesshoumaru fueran una pareja.  
  
Sakato iba a decir algo más pero se distrajo con lo que estaba sucediendo en la cocina.  
  
"Rayos, Rin ten cuidado!!" - Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de Rin y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la sujetó por la cintura para ponerla en el piso junto a él con delicadeza y maldiciendo entre dientes.  
  
Al tomarla por la cintura ella se aferró a Sesshoumaru con naturalidad recostándose en su hombro. Sesshoumaru la dejó en el piso con una suavidad tal que daba la impresión de que para él ella fuera una frágil muñeca, emocionando a sus amigos.  
  
"Se puede saber que tratas de hacer?"  
  
"Estaba buscando una salsa ya se acabó! Me asustaste me pude haber caído!"  
  
"Que yo te asusté? Grr! Quien fue la que se golpeó hace unos días haciendo esa misma estupidez de la silla"  
  
"...y- yo! Es tu culpa porque pones las salsas muy altas"  
  
"Altas para una pequeña como tu, ya te dije que me avises cuando quieras algo de ahí arriba!"  
  
"Grr! Eres un necio estaba sacando esa salsa para ti malagradecido!"  
  
"Escúchame Gatita, quieres volverte a golpear acaso?"  
  
Sesshoumaru acentúo la palabra gatita para asegurarse que tenía toda la atención y de paso verla rabiar.  
  
"No pero..."  
  
"Muy bien, no hagas tonterías..!"  
  
"Si claro y si yo estoy cocinando y tu no estas para alcanzar las cosas que se supone que debo hacer?"  
  
"Esperarme"  
  
"No me da la gana, ay como molestas!"  
  
"No me contestes!"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"No puedes decir nada porque sabes que tengo razón!"  
  
Rin ponía cara de furia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía ganas de darle una patada al piso pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, pero Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la muñeca.  
  
Sin soltarla empezó a regañarla como a una niña recordándole los peligros de ser una pequeña distraída. Frente a ellos Kagome, Inuyasha y Sakato estaban mudos observando la cautivadora escena.  
  
"Ven acá, no te enojes, ya se te olvidó como te dolía cuando te caíste?"  
  
"..um! todavía tengo el morete!"  
  
"Lo ves? hazme caso por favor!"  
  
"Mmm! Está bien...!"  
  
"Es mejor cuando obedeces!"  
  
"Insisto, eres un abusador...y? me vas a alcanzar la salsa o qué?"  
  
"hai!"  
  
Se sentaron a comer uno junto al otro, ninguno de los dos parecía notar las miradas desde el otro lado de la mesa. Inuyasha los miraba con un dejo de incredulidad en su mirada, por su parte Kagome y Sakato parecían estar viendo una película romántica.  
  
Inuyasha se rascaba la cabeza sorprendido, siempre había creído que su hermano estaba en control de todo en su vida, pero la manera de tratar a Rin y más aún las forma como la regañaba con dulzura, era un comportamiento que nada común en su hermano mayor.  
  
Apenas conteniendo la risa Kagome se aventuró a hablar.  
  
"Ahem...se puede saber porque la estabas regañando?"  
  
"Hace un par de días hizo la misma tontería, se cayó y se golpeó la rodilla, pídele que te enseñe el morete que tiene"  
  
"Oye estoy aquí, me desespera que hables de mí como si no estuviera!"  
  
"Y yo quisiera saber porque tienes que contestar todo, te caíste si o no?"  
  
"Si...pero dr!"  
  
"Eres una terca!"  
  
"Grr! Me caes mal!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba por terminar cuando notó que Rin lo miraba con insistencia.  
  
"Que sucede Rin?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru...quería saber te gusta el teatro?"  
  
"No...a decir verdad me aburre, porque?"  
  
"No por nada, pura curiosidad!"  
  
"..."  
  
Al mirarla notó que se encogía de hombros y movía sus dedos sobre la boca como pensando en algo  
  
"Algo más que quieras saber?"  
  
"Saber? No la curiosidad mató a la gatita!" - Al hablar Rin sonreía jugetonamente utilizando su apodo para desviar la atención de su roommate. Sesshoumaru torció la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisita y terminó de comer.

La vio ponerse de pie, traerle un refresco y después empezar a limpiar la mesa recogiendo cubiertos y servilletas sucias. Una vez que terminó y sintiéndose satisfecho Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y entró a su habitación dándole la oportunidad a Kagome de hablar con su amiga.  
  
"Rin porque no le dijiste?"  
  
"Porque no, ya lo oíste le aburre!"  
  
"Pero...disculpa yo debí haberle preguntado a Inuyasha para estar seguras!"  
  
"No te sientas mal, sabes lo mucho que me gusta el teatro. Hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para que Deborah y Otosan lo conocieran, pero otra vez será!!"  
  
"Tienes razón. Pero que vas hacer, irás sola?"  
  
"Claro que no, le voy a preguntar a Kouji si quiere ir conmigo!"  
  
"Ahhh Kouji dudo mucho que te diga que no!"  
  
Rin se emocionó con el comentario de su amiga, Kouji era agradable y cuando estaban juntos era el más atento de los amigos. Además ya conocía a su padre y a Deborah, el viernes en la noche prometía ser una agradable velada.  
  
La idea del teatro había sido de Deborah, tanto ella como Folken querían conocer a Sesshoumaru. Anticipando que su roommate probablemente no tendría tiempo o deseos de ir; Rin le había dicho a Deborah que no se hiciera ilusiones y mejor iba a invitar a alguien más.  
  
Sesshoumaru terminaba de lavar los platos m ientras los demás estaban sentados en la sala conversando. Al terminar se acomodó junto a Rin y su puso a hablar con Inuyasha sobre la oficina y la empresa. Al cabo de un rato y vencido por el sueño Sakato se despidió bostenzando.  
  
Rin lo acompañó hasta la puerta, agradeciéndole por su compañía. Sesshoumaru la siguió hasta que regresó a su lado. Inuyasha lo observabó con detenimiento, cada vez que ella se apartaba de él la seguía de cerca con la mirada, solo cuando la tenía junto a él parecía poder concentrarse en otras cosas.

En medio de la conversación Rin bostezó y Sesshoumaru se volvió para verla.

"Cansada?"  
  
"Si un poco y tu?"  
  
"Estoy muerto"  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron y antes de despedirse le recordaron lo del viernes.  
  
"Nos vamos todo estuvo delicioso!"  
  
"Si amiga exquisito! Hasta el viernes, nos encontramos aquí?"  
  
"Genial, 8.30 p.m."  
  
Kagome abrazó a Rin y le dio un beso a su cuñado para despedirse. Inuyasha se despidió de los dos y tomó a Kagome de la mano, cuando ya no los vio más Rin entró a la casa pensando en que vestido usar para el viernes. Al verla distraída Sesshoumaru se preguntó en que estaría pensando y con curiosidad por saber que iba a hacer el viernes.  
  
(Que va hacer el viernes, yo ese día tengo que amanecer estudiando...si va con Inuyasha y Kagome no me preocupo!)  
  
Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y apagó las luces, desde la puerta de su cuarto Rin le dio las buenas noches.  
  
"Matte Rin!"  
  
"Si dime!"  
  
"Quería avisarte que el viernes estudiaremos aquí, todo el grupo y dormiremos aquí!"  
  
"Ok, yo tengo mi clase de defensa personal vendré temprano y luego saldré con Kagome y tu hermano...hasta mañana doctor!"  
  
"Hasta mañana!"  
  
....................................  
  
Al día siguiente practicamente no se vieron, cuando ella salió en la mañana el aún estaba dormido, y al regresar del trabajo estaba sola por lo que después de comer se fue a la cama rendida. Se durmió tan rápido que no lo escuchó llegar, tampoco supo que él abrió la puerta, se acercó hasta su cama y la contempló mientras dormía.  
  
Después de unos minutos Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido. No estaba seguro que lo impulsaba a verla mientras dormía, pero tampoco iba dejar de hacerlo o admitirse a sí mismo lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.  
  
(Porque me provoca protegerla, es como una necesidad de saber que está bien, que nada malo le pase, no entiendo....)  
  
.................................... 


	11. Teatro

Capítulo 11  
  
Teatro  
  
...................  
  
Rin estaba en el despacho de su padre hojeando una revista cuando su progenitor entro y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.  
  
"A que debo el honor Angel?"  
  
"Otosan lo que pasa es que vine a decirte que para el viernes Sesshoumaru no puede acompañarnos, iré con Kouji. Sesshoumaru tiene que estudiar!"  
  
"Pues ni modo...así que Kouji, me cae bien Kouji...!"  
  
Rin torció la boca porque su padre parecía confabulado con Kagome para conseguirle un novio y aunque le gustaba Kouji no estaba segura que su amigo estuviera interesado en ella de esa forma.  
  
"PAPA!!"  
  
"Queee? Yo nada más dije que me cae bien. Pero sabes que Deborah está empeñada en conocer al 'grandulón'...Angel porque le pones sobrenombre a tu roommate"  
  
"Porque sí, además es la verdad y no te preocupes quizás algún fin de semana podamos almorzar con el grandulón en tu casa...papá Kai vendrá pronto verdad que sí?"  
  
"Ja ja ja pronto Angel, pronto!"  
  
Folken miró a su hija y lo asaltó una duda, dejando los papeles que tenía en sus manos le acarició la cabeza. Rin lo miró con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de su madre, con suavidad su padre le acarició la mejilla, era tan parecida a su difunta esposa en tantas cosas que era como tener un recordatorio viviente.  
  
"Que pasa papi?"  
  
"Es que quiero saber...Rin estás feliz de estar aquí, no te falta nada?"  
  
"No papi no me falta nada...porque me lo preguntas?"  
  
"Preocupación paterna eso es todo!"  
  
"Gracias eres un amor...pero mientes muy mal, te voy a decir lo que le dije a Kagome. Estoy feliz sola! Sí quiero enamorarme y casarme y todo eso, pero quiero hacerlo con la persona indicada y hasta que no aparezca pretendo vivir feliz"  
  
"Ja ja ja bueno pero no me puedes culpar. Estoy seguro que la persona ideal para ti está más cerca de lo que piensas!"  
  
"Si tu lo dices!"  
  
"Que no me crees? Claro que debe ser alguien digno!"  
  
"PAPI! Ya suenas como Kai...alguien digno ni que fuera una princesa o algo parecido, que me quiera y me cuide es suficiente!"  
  
"Cuando hablas así te pareces a tu madre...!" - Al escuchar a su padre hablar de su madre, a Rin se le iluminó el rostro. Con una sonrisa el honorable doctor apartó el mechón azabache que le caía graciosamente sobre la frente para ver los luminosos ojos.  
  
"En serio? Cuéntame!!"  
  
"Ella siempre decía que no era necesaria estar acompañada para ser feliz. La primera vez que la vi me pareció la mujer más bella del planeta. Con sus ojos azules, y su melena negra y larga y esa sonrisa! Milerna era espectacular y yo conozco alguien que se le parece mucho!"  
  
Rin cerró los ojos fugazmente mientras sonreía, para ella el mejor cumplido era que la compararan con su madre. Aunque no creía tener la personalidad agradable y amorosa que tanto extrañaba.  
  
"...mamá era tan segura y todo el mundo la quería yo....siempre ando despistada y hablo sin parar!"  
  
"Pero hija no digas eso, además tu mamá también era súper despistada!"  
  
"Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor!"  
  
"Te lo juro, esa mujer no se daba cuenta de su belleza. No supo que estaba enamorado de ella hasta que la besé, claro que ella creyó que yo estaba loco porque me dio una cachetada...cuando la besé por segunda vez después eso la convenció!"  
  
"Ja ja ja la besaste sin permiso...ella siempre decía que ese había sido el beso mas electrizante que le habían dado...ojalá yo encontrara alguien que me hiciera sentir de esa forma!"  
  
La voz de Rin pasó de divertida a melancólica en un instante, y Folken comprendió a la perfección que su hija extrañaba mucho a su madre. Conmovido la atrajo hasta él en un abrazo, entre sus brazos Rin suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
  
"Te quiero mucho Rin...y ya verás que si encontrarás a esa persona especial!"  
  
"Gracias papi, yo también te quiero mucho!"  
  
Protegida por el cariño y ternura de su padre, Rin dejó que las lágrimas afloraran, al sentirla llorar Folken se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos. En su corazón y a pesar de amar a Deborah, el recuerdo de su esposa sería una herida que nunca iba sanar por completo.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada, y el doctor Ikegami esperó a que su hija se tranquilizara para verla a los ojos.  
  
"Pequeña...ya no llores!!"  
  
Al escucharlo Rin soltó una risita recordando que Sesshoumaru la llamaba de esa forma.  
  
"Papá no soy tan pequeña...dime, por casualidad crees que me parezco a una gatita?"  
  
Folken la tomó por la cara con ambas manos, juntó sus frentes y se la quedó viendo intensamente. Sin duda con aquel color de ojos y el contraste de su cabello negro y su tez blanca, su hija mayor era como una gatita. Se preguntó porque o por quien Rin le preguntaba eso.  
  
"Si Angel eres una gatita preciosa, pero porque me lo preguntas?"  
  
"...mmm! no por nada. Nos vemos el viernes ok?!"  
  
"Ok...ah y saluda al Grandulón de mi parte!"  
  
Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo. Acordaron que Koro pasaría por ellos el viernes a las 8.30 p.m. Rin se fue a clases súper animada y al mismo tiempo refunfuñando mentalmente porque Sesshoumaru tenía razón y si se parecía a una gatita.  
  
..............................  
  
Viernes de teatro y celos...  
  
Rin salió de las clases de defensa personal totalmente relajada y emocionada porque Kouji la acompañaría al teatro, había sido tan expresivo de su felicidad cuando le pidió que fueran juntos, que se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de que Kouji probablemente deseaba ser más que su amigo.  
  
Al atravesar la puerta del se encontró con Koro esperándola con Kagome  
  
"Hola Koro-san"  
  
"Niña"  
  
"Lista Rin?"  
  
"Si gracias por acompañarme Kagome"  
  
"Yo feliz, Koro ya sabe donde queda la tienda"  
  
"Súper!"  
  
"Por cierto creo que es mejor que compres tres futones!"  
  
"Verdad que sí?...Koro-san podrías llevarnos al supermercado después?"  
  
"Claro que sí niña!"  
  
"Rin de verdad no te importa que ellos se queden a dormir!"  
  
"Para nada es que la otra vez que estuvieron ahí 'durmieron' un rato en las sillas, imagínate que incómodo!"  
  
"Si pero además les preparaste comida!"  
  
"Es cierto me encanta cocinar! Además estudiar con el estómago vacío es horrible"  
  
"Rin ya me encargué de la mesa nueva y le entregué la otra a Sakato"  
  
"Eres un amor Koro!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mesa nueva?...te preocupas mucho por todos...especialmente por él!" - Kagome dijo la última frase como para sí misma aprovechando que su amiga miraba distraída por la ventana.  
  
"Dijiste algo Kagome?"  
  
"No nada"  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome se quedó viéndola preguntándose como hacía Rin para ir tan despistada por la vida. Pronto estuvieron escogiendo cobijas y futones y llenando un carrito de supermercado como si los refrescos gaseosos y las papitas fritas fueran acabarse de la faz de la tierra.  
  
.......................................  
  
Sesshoumaru y Jaken subían por las escaleras con varios libros a cuestas, un agradable olor a incienso inundaba todo el lugar.  
  
"Parece que la preciosa Rin ya llegó que bueno!"  
  
"Oye viniste a estudiar o a conquistar a Rin?"  
  
"Ja Ja acaso te molesta? Es que ella es muy linda, además que tiene una personalidad súper agradable. Crees que nos haya comprado de esos dulces de la vez pasada?"  
  
"JAKEN!!"  
  
"Queeee?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...en serio dime, como haces para vivir con ella y controlarte?"  
  
"No se de que hablas?"  
  
"Si claro..."  
  
"Cállate! Además a mi me gustan las mujeres rubias. Ella es muy necia y agresiva, por todo pelea, es despistada y cuando algo la emociona o está nerviosa habla sin parar!"  
  
"Aja..." - Jaken apenas si reconocía a su amigo. Hablando de Rin parecía tener una suavidad en la voz completamente diferente a su acostumbrada frialdad de carácter. Decidido a torturar a su compañero se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando. – "Ahh entonces tus gustos son por la mujeres rubias?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Y entonces porque no le haces caso a Kira, ella es rubia?"  
  
"No me gustan 'todas' las rubias. Kira y yo somos compañeros es bonita y todo pero nada que ver. Para que me preguntas, tu sabes que tengo novia en Boston, más bien es mi prometida!" - Sesshoumaru hablaba con tono de autoridad como si al hacerlo Jaken aplacara su torbellino de preguntas.  
  
"Cierto te vas a casar, cuando?"  
  
"Bueno no sé...es que...oye que demonios te pasa, porque me interrogas?"  
  
"No por nada, acaso no me puedo interesar por tu vida querido amigo?"  
  
"...A ti te gusta Kira por lo visto"  
  
"Si, me encanta!"  
  
"Y porque no la invitas a salir?"  
  
"Porque pasa suspirando por ti, es odioso...oye crees que si invito a salir a Rin acepte?"  
  
"A RIN? Porque quieres salir con 'mi' roommate?" - El tono de voz de Sesshoumaru era prácticamente un arañazo y Jaken estaba seguro que si no hubiera tenido los libros en la mano le habría lanzado un golpe.  
  
Aquella actitud le resultaba divertida porque su amigo estaba en total negación de sus sentimientos por Rin y aunque lo negara se notaba en la forma como entonaba la palabra MI. Sonriendo inocentemente Jaken se dispuso a aplacar al mounstro de ojos ámbar frente a él.  
  
"Cálmate estoy bromeando. Te juro que la que me gusta es Kira...pero como haré para que deje de suspirar por este tipo y se fije en este galán de ojos verdes y personalidad magnética"  
  
Sesshoumaru lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa a medias, la forma como lo llamaba tipo y la descripción de sí mismo como un galán le parecía graciosa.  
  
"mm! Con esa labia me extraña que no tengas novia!"  
  
"Ja ja ja tienes razón mi hermano dice lo mismo. Según él no me concentro!"  
  
"Tienes un hermano?"  
  
"De hecho 3, pero viven en Hong Kong, son los feos de la familia!"  
  
"Que irritante eres!"  
  
"Ja ja ja viniendo de ti eso es un cumplido. Puedes estar tranquilo Rin y yo seremos amigos!"  
  
"...ahem! Haz lo que quieras...de todas formas no me importa!"  
  
"Si claro!"  
  
(Que bárbaro le encanta Rin pero no quiere admitirlo, si estuviera tan enamorado de su 'prometida' no defendería a su roommate como un perro rabioso. Está en total negación!)  
  
..............................  
  
Al abrir la puerta Sesshoumaru le pareció que la mesa del comedor era distinta pero no reparó demasiado en eso.  
  
"Rin? Rin donde estás? Rin!"  
  
"Estoy en el baño, saldré en un minuto!"  
  
"Que bueno el bombón está en la casa y huele muy rico, presiento dulces!"  
  
"Jaken ya basta, no le digas bombón, es degradante...creo que tienes razón huele a comida!"  
  
"Rin que le pasó a la mesa?"  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la secadora de pelo ahogaba sus palabras. Sesshoumaru entró a su cuarto y salió con otra camisa, estaba concentrado organizando los libros sobre la mesa. En la cocina Jaken se asomaba a la refrigeradora, al verla repleta se frotó las manos como relamiéndose mientras hablaba entre dientes  
  
"Delicioso, comida casera!!"  
  
"JAKEN!"  
  
"Si voy!"  
  
Los dos se concentraron en los libros, ninguno se dio cuenta que la puerta del cuarto de Rin estaba abierta y ella estaba de pie alisando su vestido.  
  
"Que dijiste Doctor? Me pareció que me hablaste justo ahora!"  
  
"Si, que le pas...."  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo terminar la frase, ella estaba en la cocina y lo miraba mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Estaba hermosa, tanto que el doctor sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si ella fuera una visión que lo envolvía.  
  
Llevaba un vestido color ciruela de una tela suave y que delineaba su figura y terminaba una falda sobre la rodilla que enmarcaba sus bien formadas piernas. El escote dejaba lo hombros al descubierto y se podía ver suficiente piel para despertar la curiosidad hasta del más controlado roommate. Por un momento al contemplarla así vestida Sesshoumaru sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Junto a él Jaken solo abrió la boca y un 'wow!!' fue lo único que logró decir. Inmediatamente se volvió a ver a su amigo y sonrió disfrutando la expresión vacía de Sesshoumaru, haciendo más obvio aún lo atraído que se sentía hacia Rin.  
  
Rin llevaba el cabello suelto y cepillado hasta el cansancio por el magnifico brillo que tenía su melena. Vestía zapatos de tacón elevándola atractivamente de suelo y el maquillaje impecable e intenso solo hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
Sesshoumaru la observó acercarse casi sin respirar, la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, al caminar el movimiento de sus caderas era suave e insinuante agitando los latidos en su pecho. Cuando la tuvo cerca su perfume y el aroma de su cabello se mezclaban como una estimulante nube aromática de seducción.  
  
En ese instante Sesshoumaru sintió nauseas porque comprendió que aquel grado de acicalamiento era excesivo para una simple salida al cine con su hermano y Kagome y rogó que Kouji no estuviera involucrado.  
  
Tragó en silencio y apartó aquella desagradable sensación, estaba seguro que no podría estudiar en paz sabiendo que aquel hombre de ojos grises y que la hacia reír a carcajadas, tendría a Rin junto a él luciendo absolutamente divina y seductora, mientras él tenía que estudiar anatomía.  
  
"Disculpa doctor no te escuché?"  
  
Sesshoumaru tardó cinco segundos en contestar embelezado por la belleza de Rin.  
  
"Qué le pasó a la mesa?"  
  
"Ah te diste cuenta que bueno! Es que conseguí una más grande, así estarán más cómodos para estudiar, la otra se la di a Sakato que no tenía!"  
  
"Pero Rin porque hiciste eso? No era necesario!"  
  
"Claro que sí, ya no tendrán que dejar los libros en el piso!"  
  
"...dime algo pequeña...cocinaste?"  
  
"Sii, está todo en la refrigerador y en aquellos platos de allá. Hay refrescos y papitas en la alacena. El postre está en el horno!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru la miró cautivado porque sabía que lo había hecho con cariño y sin esperar nada a cambio, solo porque él era su roommate y le gustaba vivir con él. A tan sólo unos pasos Jaken rompió el silencio.  
  
"Aahh lo sabía eres un ángel!!"  
  
Jaken estaba en la sala con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, desde ahí Rin y Sesshoumaru se veían como una atractiva pareja de enamorados, su compañero estaba tan extasiado con Rin, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.  
  
"Hola Jaken!!"  
  
"Hola preciosa, dime adonde vas luciendo así de despampanante?"  
  
"Ja ja ja eres un adulador, voy al teatro!"  
  
Con los ojos fijos en ella Sesshoumaru se atragantó al oír la palabra teatro y la conversación de dos días atrás fue un destello frente a sus ojos. Por eso le había preguntado si le gustaba el teatro y él honesta y estúpidamente le había recitado la sentencia para privarse de su compañía.  
  
"Y se puede saber con quien?"  
  
"Claro, Inuyasha y Kagome irán, también mi papá y su esposa!"  
  
"Inuyasha y Kagome?"  
  
"Es cierto no los conoces, Kagome es mi mejor amiga y la cuñada del doctor, en cualquier momento llegan!"  
  
"Genial me gustaría conocer al hermano... es menor verdad? Y a su novia. Pero Rin tu vas a ir solita?"  
  
Jaken le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amigo que parecía como paralizado y con una extraña expresión que parecía de enojo. Sesshoumaru aspiró aire por la nariz al oír que Jaken hacía la pregunta de la que no deseaba escuchar la respuesta.  
  
"Por supuesto que no, Kouji irá conmigo!"  
  
El estudiante de medicina tuvo deseos de escupir, sentía tales nauseas que la punzada en el estómago regresó con más intensidad que antes. Rin estaba tan concentrada conversando con Jaken que no advirtió la mirada de fuego que Sesshoumaru tenía en sus ojos.  
  
Jaken vio por el rabillo del ojo el rostro ensombrecido de su amigo y ya no tuvo dudas de los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru. Que admitiera que estaba bufando de celos...eso era otro asunto. Por el momento disfrutaría del descontrol de su moderado compañero.  
  
"Ah Kouji, el que conocimos en la cafetería?"  
  
"Exacto, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora nos volvemos a ver. Kouji estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Suiza, ahora somos compañeros en casi todas las clases!"  
  
Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rin el humor de Sesshoumaru se iba agriando cada vez más. En cuestión de segundos Kouji se había convertido de una molestia a un verdadero dolor de cabeza.  
  
(Maldito infeliz la conoce desde hace tiempo y son compañeros en casi todas las clases, quien se cree???...irá con ella y la tendrá toda la noche para él mientras yo me quedo aquí solo...maldición esto apesta!!)  
  
Rin se volvió a verlo y notó que tenía el ceño fruncido por lo que se acercó a él con una sonrisa.  
  
"Doctor que tienes porque pones esa cara, te molesta algo?"  
  
Verla frente a él sonriéndole solo intensificó su frustración por saber que no podría impedir que Kouji fuera su pareja esa noche, pero escondió aquellos sentimientos bajo un manto de serenidad y una media sonrisa.  
  
"Estoy bien pequeña nada me molesta!"  
  
"Excelente. Tienes hambre...tu Jaken?"  
  
"Yo sí preciosa!"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Dándoles la espalda Rin llegó a la cocina y sacó dos platos y abrió la refrigeradora. Estaba a punto de tomar uno de los recipientes cuando detrás de ella Sesshoumaru alargó el brazo sujetando con suavidad la mano de Rin.  
  
Cuando Rin se volvió sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Sesshoumaru prácticamente le hablaba al oído.  
  
"Que haces gatita yo serviré la comida, no quieres ensuciar tu vestido o sí?"  
  
"Eres muy amable!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le sonrió discretamente y soltó la mano despacio deslizando los dedos fuera de ella en un movimiento casi imperceptible que para Rin fue como si le pasaran una pluma sobre la piel.  
  
"Oye ya no eres tan pequeña!"  
  
"Son mis zapatos tonto!"  
  
Sin moverse un centímetro Sesshoumaru le preguntó con voz pausada porque hacía cosas como lo de la mesa, en realidad le hubiera gustado decirle lo mucho que le revolvía las vísceras que saliera con Kouji; pero si alguien tenía la culpa ese era él.  
  
Se reconfortó pensando que él había sido su primera opción y en su mente Kouji era plato de segunda mesa...lo que hubiera dado por ser plato de segunda mesa y disfrutar de un viernes por la noche con Rin.  
  
"Porque hiciste lo de la mesa?"  
  
"Porque sí, me gusta ayudarte...por cierto compré tres futones, cobijas y almohadas para que puedan dormir cómodamente!"  
  
"Pero Rin?"  
  
"Tienen que quedarse estudiando hasta la madrugada verdad? Entonces mejor que duerman cómodos, de esa forma no tendrás que ceder tu cama...!"  
  
"Pequeña de verdad piensas en todo eso?!!"  
  
"Aja!"  
  
"Muy bien entonces insisto en pagar la mitad!"  
  
"No quiero!"  
  
"Rin!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Cuanto gastaste?"  
  
"mm! No me acuerdo!!"  
  
"Rin que graciosa...exijo saber cuanto gastaste!"  
  
"Exiges?? Ay que gracioso, lo hice con mucho gusto. Es mi dinero y yo lo gasto como yo quiera!"  
  
"...terca!"  
  
Mientras discutían Rin se había movido y ahora estaba detrás de Sesshoumaru. Cuando le dijo terca se lo dijo en un tono mas juguetón que de enojo porque estaba distraído disfrutando tener a Rin a su lado. Como llevaba tacones se asomaba sobre su hombro viendo como servía la comida. Frente a ellos Jaken permanecía en silencio disfrutando la escena.  
  
"Ja ja ja si soy terca...ah por cierto no te vayas a dormir sobre tus libros, después estás con dolor de cuello al día siguiente!"  
  
Sesshoumaru volteó apenas la cabeza, estaban tan cerca con ella apoyada en su hombro, que prácticamente podía oler el brillo de labios con sabor a tutti fruti que llevaba puesto.  
  
"Y como sabes que me duele el cuello al día siguiente?"  
  
"Porque te la pasas moviéndolo para todos lados. Si quieres la próxima vez te puedo hacer un masaje!"  
  
"No gracias, necesito todos mis músculos intactos!"  
  
"Ja ja tu te lo pierdes grandulón porque sé dar unos masajes espectaculares!"  
  
Al reírse Rin se recostaba aún más a él, que ahora veía imágenes de los dos mientras ella le daba un masaje. Se imaginaba a si mismo tendido sobre su pecho con Rin en una de sus diminutas pijamas moviendo sus manitas sobre su piel. Una visión maravillosa y placentera que se hacía pedazos al enfrentar la realidad de Rin era su roommate y amiga que iba a salir un viernes por la noche con otro hombre.  
  
(Un masaje...suena maravilloso...sería mejor decirle que no se me pegue tanto...está tan hermosa...porque no me dijo que quería que la acompañara al teatro? Maldito Kouji!!)  
  
Su momento de felicidad con Rin apoyada en su hombro se vio interrumpido cuando sonó el timbre, eran su hermano y Kagome que venían tomados de la mano irradiando amor y felicidad.  
  
Desde la cocina se tomó el tiempo para observar a su hermano y su cuñada. No podía negar que la conexión que tenían era contagiosa. La manera como su hermano miraba a Kagome, como adorándola, la forma como complacía cada deseo de su novia. No había duda al ver a Kagome, de quien era el dueño de su corazón y quien era el responsable de aquella vitalidad que ocupaba cada una de sus sonrisas.  
  
Estar así de enamorado era un concepto totalmente ajeno a su persona a su manera de vivir, Susan no le exigía nada parecido a un culto de adoración y él estaba convencido que jamás sería capaz de comportarse de esa forma...y sin embargo su hermano lucía tan complacido y feliz con su vida que lo hacía preguntarse cual era el atractivo de sentirse despojado de todo control y coherencia, todo por una sola mujer.  
  
En ese momento recordó las palabras con que tan fervientemente Inuyasha describía su relación con Kagome 'Ella me complementa, es tierna y me dice lo que siente, es fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Le preocupa lo que siento, lo que quiero, es bonita, apasionada y muy agresiva. Creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta, su fuego. Todo lo hace apasionadamente, ella es única y sinceramente no creo que después de conocerla sea capaz de vivir sin ella.'  
  
Aquellas palabras estaban gravadas en su memoria con fuego y una parte de él tenía curiosidad por averiguar si él sería capaz de expresarse así de una mujer. Ya estaba comprometido y dudaba mucho que estando tan ocupado convirtiéndose en doctor pudiera encontrar a la mujer que lo hiciera desatar la pasión que se apoderaba de la vida de Inuyasha. No estaba convencido que eso no era para él.  
  
Se concentró en los recién llegados que estaban conociendo a Jaken, torció la boca cuando escuchó a Inuyasha y a Jaken compartir opiniones de él como si no estuviera ahí.  
  
"Porque demonios hablan de mí como si no estuviera son de lo más desagradables...Kagome luces hermosa, mi hermano tiene suerte!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Rin se adelantó hasta su amiga y empezó a elogiar su atuendo inmediatamente aquello se transformó en una lluvia de cumplidos entre las dos que dejaban en evidencia lo mucho que se querían. Cuando Rin le mostró la mesa a su amiga, Jaken pudo escuchar como le decía que esperaba que todos estuvieran cómodos durmiendo esa noche ahí.  
  
Jaken se acercó a Sesshoumaru y sin levantar demasiado la voz le preguntó si no le molestaba que ellos durmieran hoy ahí.  
  
"mmm! a mi me da igual pero es que ella...!"  
  
Jaken miró a Sesshoumaru visiblemente sorprendido, no se necesitaba demasiada inteligencia para saber que Sesshoumaru permitía aquella invasión solo por complacer a su roommate. Decidido a hacer leña del árbol caído Jaken se aclaró y aprovechó que Inuyasha se les unía para atormentar a su amigo.  
  
"Ella es simplemente desesperante, la forma como se preocupa por la gente a su alrededor pero más que nada por el 'doctor'!"  
  
Jaken miraba a Inuyasha como si fueran cómplices desatando la furia de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oye infeliz acaso te estás burlando de mí?"  
  
"Yooo? Para nada Youkai lo mío es pura envidia, ya quisiera una roommate así, preocupada y todo un bombón!"  
  
"Cállate ya Jaken, me sacas de quicio...y ya te dije que no le digas bombón!"  
  
"Ja ja ja como tu digas no le volveré a decir bombón a tu pequeña!!"  
  
"QUE DIJISTE???"  
  
Jaken apretó los labios para no soltar la carcajada ante la mirada de fuego de Sesshoumaru que sentía la cara caliente.  
  
"Oye creo que suena mi celular!"  
  
Sesshoumaru lo siguió con la mirada y luego miró a su hermano.  
  
"Y tu que quieres?"  
  
"Nada, solo decirte que la próxima vez que ella te pregunte algo como lo del teatro seas menos sincero. Ella quería invitarte para que conocieras a su papá y a Deborah!"  
  
"Si ya lo noté pero ella no me dijo nada concreto y además tenía que estudiar!"  
  
"Claro hubiera sido complicado habrá otras oportunidades, probablemente un almuerzo el domingo, ya sabes!"  
  
"Ahem! Porque quieren conocerme?"  
  
"Porque crees imbécil?...Se la pasa hablando de ti y de lo bueno que eres con ella!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y miró de reojo a su roommate que conversaba distraída con Kagome, verla tan linda solo lo enfurecía más; sin poder controlarse berreó de celos al ver a Kouji en la puerta, el ramo en sus manos era del tamaño de un elefante.  
  
(MALDITO SEAS KOUJI KAYEWAKI!!!)  
  
"Buenas noches!"  
  
Rin se volvió a ver a Kouji y abrió la boca emocionada al ver el monumental ramo que traía. Sesshoumaru vio la felicidad dibujada en le semblante de su roommate y eso lo tiró por el abismo de los celos y la rabia pero se mordió la lengua. Ese no era su día pero ellos eran roommates y él la tenía todos los días, dejaría a Kouji disfrutar su noche de teatro.  
  
"Hola Kouji que preciosidad de ramo!"  
  
"No más precioso que tu!"  
  
"...Kouji...!"  
  
"Es la verdad...hola Kagome!"  
  
Kouji saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa y se hizo el tonto al recibir el hielo de la mirada que Sesshoumaru le daba desde la cocina. El la llevaría al teatro dejando al molesto y posesivo roommate con su grupo de estudio.  
  
Verla totalmente rendida ante las flores de su acompañante le provocaba tomarla por los hombros y exigirle una explicación, cerró los ojos abrumado. Que rayos estaba pensando? El no tenía derecho de exigirle a la gatita nada, tenía que callarse y verla poner las flores en un florero con una sonrisa.  
  
Se quedó inmóvil en la cocina mientras ella buscaba el recipiente para poner las flores ayudada por Kagome, estaban tan emocionadas que ninguna lo determinó por lo que dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto con varios improperios y palabrotas atragantados en su traquea.  
  
No se dio cuenta que Rin si vio su actitud por el rabillo del ojo. Ella iba a ir tras él cuando Koro apareció en la puerta.  
  
"Hola Koro!"  
  
"Buenas noches a todos!"  
  
El robusto hombre reconoció a todos menos a Jaken por lo que se aproximó para presentarse, pero Rin se le adelantó.  
  
"Koro-san, él es Jaken!"  
  
"Jaken Oyamada!"  
  
"Mucho gusto Koro Otashi!"  
  
Al levantar la vista Koro reconoció a Sesshoumaru de pie tieso como una estatua. Se acercó a él y le habló como en secreto.  
  
"Jovencito, los señores esperan poder conocerlo pronto. Es una lástima que no pueda acompañar a la niña está noche, probablemente el domingo?!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Detrás de él Rin observaba el serio semblante de su roommate y arrugó la frente cuando Sesshoumaru entró a su cuarto nuevamente cerrando la puerta.  
  
Con una gran sonrisa Koro les preguntó si estaban listos para irse y Rin recordó que tenía su abrigo sobre su cama. Acomodando su cabello entró a su cuarto para recogerlo. Motivada por la curiosidad abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Sesshoumaru con la cabeza baja y apoyado con ambas manos en el lavamanos.  
  
"Doctor?...estás bien?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado.  
  
"Rin...pero que haces aquí?"  
  
"Aquí vivo tonto! Vine a buscar mi abrigo, que te pasa estás más serio que de costumbre!"  
  
"...yo!"  
  
Rin se acercó inquieta y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar la acariciaba la mejilla con cariño, dejándolo sin argumentos para decirle que se apartara de él.  
  
"Hay algo que te preocupa Grandulón?"  
  
"..."  
  
"mmm dime por favor, no resisto verte así, que rayos tienes?"  
  
Sesshoumaru quería gritarle que era su culpa por estar tan linda y dejarlo solo para irse con Kouji. Era peor que le dejara comida preparada y una mesa nueva, todo aquello solo eran recordatorios de su maravillosa personalidad.  
  
Rin no dejaba de acariciar su rostro con la mano y verlo a los ojos intrigada. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca y con su delicada manita en su cara que por un instante no quiso que eso terminara. Lentamente movió la mano tomando la de Rin con delicadeza.  
  
"Gatita...estoy bien!"  
  
"No te creo!"  
  
"No seas tonta no me pasa nada, vete si no vas a llegar tarde!"  
  
"mmm si tu lo dices...por cierto, no me has dicho nada de mi vestido nuevo, como me veo?!"  
  
El estudiante resopló abatido, justo cuando pensaba que su tortura había acabado, a ella se le ocurría preguntarle como se veía vestida como una diosa.  
  
"Luces hermosa Rin!"  
  
"jejeje gracias doctor...entonces todo bien?"  
  
"Gatita necia, que sí!"  
  
"Genial entonces me voy!"  
  
"Diviértete!"  
  
Antes de irse Rin se acercó y le dio un besito en la mejilla sosteniendo su rostro con la mano como antes, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se erizara de pies a cabeza. Rin salió del baño dejándolo más intranquilo que antes. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir el grifo del agua y refrescarse la cara; cuando salió de su habitación Jaken estaba comiendo en la mesa nueva.  
  
Los dos estudiantes terminaron de comer en silencio. Después de un rato llegaron Maya, Kira y Yura. Fue una noche de estudio provechosa aún cuando no paraba de pensar en ella tratando de imaginar si Kouji trataría de besarla o no.  
  
....................................  
  
Había sido una velada súper agradable y ahora subía por las escaleras acompañada por Kouji tomada de su brazo para apoyarse y disimular que las copas de vino se le habían subido a la cabeza. No quería hacer nada estúpido con su amigo, porque no estaba segura de las intenciones de Kouji.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Rin se extrañó de ver la luz de adentro encendida pero supuso que todos estarían dormidos. Con cuidado se soltó del brazo de Kouji y buscó la llave en su cartera, se distrajo con la voz de Kouji.  
  
"Rin...la pasaste bien?"  
  
"...claro que sí, muchas gracias!"  
  
"No me lo agradezcas me alegro que me hayas invitado!"  
  
Al ver la emoción en la mirada de Kouji, Rin se sintió mal porque recordó que su primera opción para esa noche había sido su roommate. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y en acto se encontró con que Kouji se le acercaba peligrosamente.  
  
"...ahem! Kouji!"  
  
"Me encantas Rin...!"  
  
Rin se rió nerviosa, Kouji era apuesto y agradable y ella estaba tan sola que aceptar sus halagos era muy agradable. Con cuidado puso la mano sobre el pecho de Kouji y le sonrió como toda una gatita coqueta. A pesar de todo, si extrañaba estar con alguien pero en un rincón de su mente creía que el vino influenciaba sus acciones.  
  
"...solo lo dices para poder besarme!"  
  
"Ja ja ja eso me haría inmensamente feliz, pero de verdad me encantas!"  
  
Rin bajó la mirada, sin duda el vino la hacía sentirse más extrovertida que de costumbre. El carácter liviano y sincero de Kouji la terminó de relajar. Sin dudarlo un segundo Kouji se inclinó para besarla, pero fue un segundo feliz antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe y el momento se esfumara.  
  
Con una inocente expresión Sesshoumaru sostenía la puerta abierta, cubría con su frialdad el torrente de emociones que bullía en su interior. Había estado esperando como un tigre enjaulado que Rin llegara y como el más miserable y vil de los hombres celosos, había escuchado la confesión de Kouji pegado a la puerta.  
  
Que la llevara al teatro en su lugar eso lo toleraba, que tratara de besarla para arrebatársela en su propia puerta eso era distinto. No apreciaba la forma juguetona de ceder de Rin. Que se había creído esa mujer siendo adorable para que el estúpido de Kouji pudiera besarla? Pero trataría con ese detalle después, ahora era momento de deshacerse del intruso.  
  
Ya no importaba cuanto gritara su conciencia, recordándole el hecho de que Rin solo era su roommate y que él nunca se comportaba de esa forma. Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a impedir que aquel tipo agradable besara a Rin.  
  
"Buenas noches...disculpen es que quería tomar un poco de aire!"  
  
Rin estaba ruborizada y Kouji no hacía más que pensar en las mil y una formas de matar a Sesshoumaru. Ya no tenía la menor duda, por más prometida o lo que fuera, el estudiante de medicina era su rival declarado.  
  
"Ah hola doctor solo nos estábamos despidiendo. Buenas noches Kouji!"  
  
Con una sonrisa y conteniendo la risa Rin se acercó a Kouji y le dio un beso justo sobre el borde derecho de los labios. Cuando se separaron le guiñó un ojo y se cerró la puerta dejando a los dos hombres solos.  
  
Kouji recobró su felicidad, no había sido un beso de verdad pero era algo súper sugestivo y alentador. Que no lo besara directamente en la boca reafirmaba el efecto devastador que la presencia de Sesshoumaru tenía sobre ella. No se desanimó porque él tenía a su favor algo y era suficiente para no dejarse vencer.  
  
Ni siquiera se dignó dirigirle la palabra a Sesshoumaru. Si hubiera podido le hubiera roto la nariz ahí mismo, se acomodó la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras adivinando la felicidad de su rival por haber entorpecido sus planes con Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru lo vio alejarse con los dientes apretados pero feliz de haber evitado que la besara. Ahora entraría al apartamento para ajustar cuentas con la gatita.  
  
.................................  
  
En cuanto entró a su cuarto Rin dejó la cartera y su abrigo en caer al suelo. Estaba emocionada y sin poder contener la risa.  
  
(Pobre Kouji...el doctor fue muy inoportuno pero mejor así...si Kouji insiste es que de verdad le intereso!)  
  
Se quitó los zapatos y rápidamente se cambió de ropa a una de sus acostumbradas y sugestivas pijamas. Se hizo una cola en el cabello y salió a buscar un vaso de agua, cuando vio a Sesshoumaru de pie esperándola, se cubrió la boca para no reírse muy fuerte y evitar despertar a los otros.  
  
Sesshoumaru evitó pasear su mirada más debajo de su cuello, no quería ninguna distracción para poder reclamarle el comportamiento impropio que había presenciado.  
  
Rin no se atrevió a decirle nada a la expectativa, se sirvió un vaso de agua y al ver que Sesshoumaru guardaba silencio se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación. El doctor estaba indignado y la sujetó por un brazo.  
  
"Adonde crees que vas?"  
  
"Ah...pues a mi cuarto adonde más?"  
  
"No señorita tienes varias cosas que explicarme!"  
  
"Disculpa, explicarte yo? No sueñes...si es por lo de Kouji no estábamos haciendo nada!"  
  
"No me refería a eso pero ya que lo mencionas, 'eso' no parecía nada...acaso ese tipo es tu novio?"  
  
"Jajajaja oye yo sé que te va sonar ridículo pero...cualquiera que te escuche diría que estas celoso...además no somos novios!"  
  
"Entonces te andas acurrucando con cuanto hombre te lleva al teatro...aah?"  
  
"No me estaba acurrucando, pero que bicho te picó?"  
  
"Son más de las dos Rin, el teatro se terminó hace horas...donde estabas? Respóndeme!! RIN!"  
  
Rin se abalanzó sobre él para cubrirle la boca con ambas manos, Sesshoumaru estaba vociferando como si fueran las 8 de la mañana y los invitados empezaban a revolverse en sus camas.  
  
"Sssh! Baja la voz estás berreando como una energúmeno! Son las 2 de la madrugada, vas a despertar a todos!"  
  
Rin soltó la risa al ver que Sesshoumaru le gritaba con los ojos tratando de quitar las manos sobre su boca. Podía percibir el sonido ahogado que salía de sus labios. Sin mover sus manos de donde estaban Rin lo sentenció si no se portaba bien.  
  
"Te vas a calmar? Estabas muy preocupado doctor?"  
  
Como única respuesta Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza positivamente y ella retiró ambas manos controlando la risa. El efecto del vino aún seguía latente y la actitud de Sesshoumaru la divertía muchísimo. Cuando finalmente Rin quitó las manos él la sujetó por las muñecas sin hacer fuerza.  
  
"Mira Rin no me tapes la boca...!"  
  
"Está bien doctor no te alteres fuimos a comer y luego a dar un paseo por el parque!"  
  
"A esta hora??"  
  
"No tiene nada de malo vivimos en una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en la cocina y como si le doliera hacerlo, soltó a Rin. Frente a él, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, cautivada por su actitud posesiva y protectora.  
  
"Bueno como sea...ahora se puede saber gatita tonta porque demonios no me dijiste lo del teatro?"  
  
Al escucharlo Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sesshoumaru se anotó una victoria. Le había dicho de su cita y ahora estaba completamente expuesta.  
  
"Ah...bueno lo que pasa es que...oye como lo supiste?"  
  
"Eso es lo de menos, seguramente tu padre y Deborah van a pensar que soy un malagradecido!"  
  
"Pero tu odias el teatro!"  
  
"Pues no lo suficiente como para no acompañarte!"  
  
"Um! Ya veo porque le gustas tanto!"  
  
"Como dices? A quien, de que hablas?"  
  
"Es que no sé porque estaba pensando en Kira...ella se muere por ti!"  
  
"Ah eso! Se muere por mí, no crees que exageras? Está encaprichada porque está acostumbrada a que los hombres la persigan...Rin no estamos hablando de eso...Concéntrate!!"  
  
"Ok, ok que carácter...bueno y ya que hablamos de eso, quieres ir el domingo a casa de mi papi y Deborah?!"  
  
"Me encantaría, ves nada te costaba decirme las cosas claras!"  
  
"Las cosas claras ay si!"  
  
Rin se fijó que su roommate movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con malestar y supo que había estado durmiendo sobre sus libros otra vez. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar sobre el asiento para que le diera la espalda.  
  
"Que haces?"  
  
"Sshh!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru iba a protestar pero enmudeció al sentir que Rin se apoyaba sobre su espalda mientras le daba un masaje absolutamente delicioso y relajante. No se dio cuenta que gemía sutilmente de placer haciendo las delicias de Rin.  
  
"Eso se siente muy bien!"  
  
"Te lo dije, yo se dar unos masajes espectaculares!"  
  
"Rin...que vas a hacer mañana?"  
  
"Nada porque?"  
  
"Me acompañas a hacer unas compras y después te invito a comer!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos complacido, por un lado estaba ahí recibiendo un delicioso masaje y por el otro tendría a Rin para él todo el sábado, alejada de Kouji.  
  
Rin continuó con su masaje hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerla, Sesshoumaru lo notó al percibir que sus movimientos perdían fuerza y ella se apoyaba en su espalda nuevamente. Con cuidado se volvió y la vio bostezando. Al verse descubierta Rin se sonrojó y terminó con el masaje.  
  
"Disculpa doctor estoy muerta, si quieres otro día te doy un masaje completo!"  
  
"Completo?"  
  
"Si te pondré aceites...te sentirás como nuevo...aww! Nos vemos mañana?"  
  
"..."  
  
(mm! Masaje completo lo esperaré con ansias!!)  
  
Entraron cada uno a su cuarto, Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido en el instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada. Rin pensaba en su roommate y en Kouji.  
  
(El doctor estaba preocupado...yo tengo razón él es único! Bueno Kouji si me llamas de verdad te encanto...jijiji lástima que Sesshoumaru escogió ese preciso para salir a tomar aire, me hubiera gustado que Kouji me besara!)  
  
.................... 


	12. Sabado por la tarde

Capítulo 12  
  
Sábado por la tarde...  
  
...............  
  
Al levantarse percibió el olor de comida que venía desde la cocina, junto con la conversación de sus compañeros. Miró el reloj junto a su cama, eran casi las 11, bostezando se sentó al borde de la cama un momento. Despacio se incorporó y abrió la puerta del baño, puso el cerrojo y se metió a la ducha.  
  
Minutos más tarde, salía con un jeans, una camisa de negra de algodón y el cabello aún húmedo. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto todos lo saludaron amigablemente, especialmente Kira pero él fijaba su mirada en Rin que estaba de pie frente a la cocina con su atuendo de Chef. Le encantaba verla así vestida, toda de blanco y visiblemente disfrutando de poder cocinar cosas ricas, como ella les decía. Todos lucían descansados y felices.  
  
Al acercarse a la mesa Rin le sonrió y le ofreció desayuno y en lugar de sentarse con sus compañeros se quedó junto a ella, mientras daba mordiscos a su omelette. Rin se la había preparado tal y como a él le gustaba, con mucho tocino, trozos de jamón y una cantidad descomunal de queso.  
  
Al verlos Kira arrugó la boca fastidiada. La noche anterior había tenido la esperanza de acercarse a Sesshoumaru un poco, pero como siempre él se mostraba indiferente. La despampanante rubia comenzaba a pensar que definitivamente Sesshoumaru era una pérdida de tiempo, a pesar de sus atributos y encantos él simplemente se negaba a caer rendido ante ella.  
  
Después que Sesshoumaru terminara con la omelette Rin le entregó un vaso con jugo de naranja y después se deshizo de su traje de Chef, para dejar al descubierto la camisa azul marino que enmarcaba su rostro en contraste.  
  
Al verla con aquella camisa Sesshoumaru sintió un delicioso escalofrío correr por su espalda y ansió que todos sus compañeros se fueran para poder estar solo ellos dos. Quería salir lo más pronto posible del apartamento para evitar que Kouji se apareciera de sorpresa.  
  
"Como dormiste doctor? Te sirvió el masaje!"  
  
En la mesa junto a ellos Kira se revolvió en el asiento y Jaken se hizo el tonto aunque por dentro estaba más convencido que antes que Sesshoumaru y Rin eran la pareja ideal.  
  
"Mucho. Gracias pequeña. Estas lista para irnos?!"  
  
"Si!"  
  
Sesshoumaru podía ver que Rin estaba emocionada por salir juntos y aunque él no tenía la facilidad de expresión de su roommate, esperaba poder demostrarle lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía con una tarde inolvidable.  
  
"Iré a traer mi cartera y a lavarme los dientes"  
  
Al escucharla disimuladamente Kira se puso de pie y entró al baño. Tal y como pensaba Rin se estaba lavando los dientes frente al lavamanos. Cuando la vio levantó la vista pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Kira cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Rin se quedó inmóvil con el cepillo entre sus dientes y la boca llena de pasta, la mirada que Kira le daba era muy intimidante. Con tranquilidad se enjuagó la boca, puso el cepillo en su sitio y se volvió para enfrentar a Kira.  
  
"Tu no me engañas!"  
  
"Disculpa? No te engaño, que quieres decir con eso Kira?"  
  
"Tu y Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"...mmm...somos solo amigos!"  
  
"Ha!! Amigos ay por favor! Te trata demasiado bien para que sean solo amigos! Al resto del planeta nos trata como si tuviéramos lepra y para ti son solo palabras amables, al menos admítelo!"  
  
Rin respiró profundo, la actitud agresiva y grosera de Kira la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Ella quería mucho a Sesshoumaru pero las insinuaciones de aquella leona atacada por los celos le estaban agriando el día.  
  
Cerró los ojos y en ese instante se le iluminó la mente con una idea, probablemente no era la opción menos dolorosa, pero si la más efectiva. Cuando volvió a hablar Rin trató de sonar amable, evitando ser ofensiva o grosera.  
  
"Creo que exageras nos llevamos bien eso es todo...Kira-san...te gusta mucho verdad?"  
  
A Kira se le notó la impresión en su mirada, era obvio que Rin no era la persona que ella creía y con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más fuera de lugar. Incapaz de disfrazar su enojo y frustración por más tiempo Kira le contestó con la frente en alto que quería que Sesshoumaru fuera su novio.  
  
Al escucharla Rin se mordió el labio preocupada y convencida de que ahora más que nunca tenía que quitarle la venda de los ojos. Era claro que Sesshoumaru no tenía pensado decirle nada sobre Susan con la esperanza de que Kira entendiera sus indirectas y frío comportamiento.  
  
"Ya veo...lo que pasa es que...disculpa pero creo que tienes que saberlo. Se ve que eres una mujer de buenos sentimientos además de hermosa. Me parece injusto que desperdicies tus energías en algo sin sentido!"  
  
"Algo sin sentido...?"  
  
"Kira-san, él está comprometido para casarse!"  
  
El color de Kira se le fue tan rápido de la cara que la Chef pensó que se iba a desmayar. Rin la vio llevarse la mano a la cara con la cara desfigurada por el baldazo de agua fría que acababa de recibir.  
  
"C-casarse? P-pero...yo no sabía!"  
  
"Lo siento!"  
  
La mirada de Kira era vacía y veía a Rin completamente desubicada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Rin empezó a hablar para darle ánimos.  
  
"Kira estás bien?"  
  
"Eso Entonces de verdad ustedes son solo amigos!"  
  
"Sí!"  
  
"He sido una tonta, todo este tiempo...por Kami! Yura tenía razón...pero...tu pareces conocerlo muy bien, verdad que no me equivoco? El tiene muchas cualidades!"  
  
"En eso tienes razón, el doctor es una gran persona. No pudiste haber escogido mejor!"  
  
Rin observó que Kira parecía meditar y le extrañó verla sonreír. Después de todo no parecía tan afectada por la noticia como ella pensaba.  
  
"Si no me hace caso porque tiene una novia...eso quiere decir que mis encantos están intactos!"  
  
"Ja ja ja ja creo que sí! Además con tú eres muy bonita e inteligente, debes tener muchos admiradores!"  
  
Kira miró a Rin con una gran sonrisa tocándose el cabello como acicalándose. Y antes de irse le guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Mm! Ahora solo es cuestión de encontrarlos. Gracias por decirme y disculpa que haya sido tan grosera!"  
  
"No hay problema!"  
  
En el momento que Kira abría la puerta se topó con Sesshoumaru de frente, al ver que estaban juntas en el baño frunció el ceño.  
  
"Que pasa aquí...Rin estás bien?"  
  
"Sí...estábamos despidiéndonos!"  
  
"Así es, hasta el lunes Youkai!"  
  
La hermosa rubia rodeó a Sesshoumaru y salió del baño dejándolo asombrado con su actitud completamente casual. Yura, Kira y Jaken se despidieron de ellos desde el comedor dejándolos finalmente solos. Una vez que la puerta se cerró Sesshoumaru interrogó a Rin.  
  
"Pequeña, que estabas hablando con Kira?...no me mientas!"  
  
"Bueno mira, espero que no te enojes...yo le dije que tu estabas comprometido para casarte...lo que pasa es que ella se metió al baño y se puso muy agresiva diciendo que tu y yo teníamos algo y que por eso tu no le hacías caso!"  
  
"Mm!...no me importa! Se quedó tranquila?"  
  
"Si bastante!"  
  
"Bueno un problema menos! Lista?"  
  
"Siiii!"  
  
........................  
  
Mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación del metro Rin quiso saciar su curiosidad respecto a la prometida de su roommate.  
  
"Te puedo preguntar cosas?"  
  
"Cosas...que cosas?"  
  
"Porque no tienes fotos de tu novia en el apartamento?"  
  
"Ahh esas cosas...pues, creo que las dejé todas en Boston porque la repentina curiosidad?"  
  
"Solo curiosidad, su nombre es Susan verdad? Susan que?"  
  
"Thomas!"  
  
"Ajá y que edad tiene?"  
  
"29"  
  
"um! Un año mayor que yo...es muy bonita verdad Kagome me lo dijo! Y cuando viene a visitarte?...Kagome dice que seguramente van a tener bebes rubios como rayitos de sol!"  
  
"Si es bonita y no tengo idea de cuando vaya a venir...porque tantas preguntas y explícame que mas hablan Kagome y tu de mí?"  
  
Sesshoumaru se sentía incómodo, quería pasar la tarde con Rin y hablar con ella de su lejana novia no era su idea de tema conversación con su gatita. Deseaba estar con ella sin pensar en nadie más. Al notar la fibra de desesperación en la voz de su roommate Rin se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Ya voy a terminar con el interrogatorio grandulón no te pongas arisco!"  
  
"Ah, interrogatorio? Como que arisco??"  
  
"Solo me intereso por ti Dr. Youkai, cuanto tiempo llevas con Susan? Kagome dice que le diste un anillote, claro me imagino que es un belleza con tu gusto"  
  
Sesshoumaru escuchó la pregunta pero estaba embelezado por la forma de Rin de llamarlo Dr. Youkai. Sonaba tan bien en labios de Rin que por un instante le provocó abrazarla.  
  
"Llevo tres años y bueno su anillo es lo mejor que encontré...un anillote?? Rin en serio dime que hablas tu con Kagome de mí?"  
  
"Je je je je no te preocupes no siempre hablamos de ti, además si alguien quisiera decir cosas feas tuyas, se las verá conmigo!"  
  
"..."  
  
Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como una razón más por la que Rin era merecedora de su paciencia, tolerancia y cariño. Ya estaban en la estación del metro y Rin le preguntó a donde iban de compras.  
  
"Que vamos a comprar?"  
  
"Ropa, un par de trajes para ser exacto"  
  
"Y eso?"  
  
"Es que debo acompañar a Inuyasha a varias reuniones y no tengo ropa adecuada!"  
  
"Pero yo pensé que Inuyasha se encargaba de la empresa!"  
  
"Así es, pero él quiere que la gente nos vea de vez en cuando juntos. Después de todo la empresa pertenece a los dos!"  
  
Sesshoumaru reparó en la expresión tierna de Rin y la miró intrigado.  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Se nota que lo quieres mucho!"  
  
"Porque no habría de hacerlo? Ese insecto es la única familia que tengo!"  
  
"También me tienes a mí, yo sé que solo somos amigos, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...mira ese es nuestro tren!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la siguió con un sentimiento cálido rodeando su corazón. Rin era única y en momentos como este deseaba poder ser más que su amigo porque tenerla tan cerca le daba un vistazo de cómo podría ser su vida si ella lo quisiera a él.  
  
Al entrar al tren había tanta gente que Rin tuvo que apoyarse de espaldas a una ventana de frente a Sesshoumaru, en pocos minutos el vagón estaba tan lleno de gente que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Al sentir el roce del pecho de su roommate Rin se sobresaltó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de repente.  
  
(mmm! es muy alto, huele muy rico, es super varonil y...apuesto que sus abrazos son muy fuertes con esos brazotes...lo que más me gusta son sus ojos tan profundos y claros...jejejeje si me oyera Kagome se burlaría de mí y mi soledad...)  
  
Los pensamientos de Rin se quedaron en blanco cuando sintió todo el peso de Sesshoumaru sobre ella, cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y se dio cuenta que él le sonreía.  
  
"Disculpa, no te aplasté o sí?"  
  
"No, es que hay mucha gente!"  
  
Sesshoumaru apoyaba ambos brazos a cada lado de Rin, tenerla tan cerca casi abrazándola era tanto angustiante como agradable. Percibía cada centímetro del pecho femenino rozándolo y el perfume de Rin se le metía por los poros envolviéndolo.  
  
Cuando hicieron una parada y más gente entró al vagón otra vez se vio felizmente 'aplastada' por su roommate. Con total naturalidad y soltura Rin rodeó a Sesshoumaru con ambos brazos pegándose completamente a él.  
  
"No te importa verdad? Es que un apretón más de esos y me sacas el aire...en serio eres un grandulón!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no tenía argumentos con que negarse a la delicia de estar abrazado con su gatita. Deseaba que les faltaran mil paradas para llegar a su destino, pero cuando vio fuera del tren supo que solo hacían falta dos.  
  
...........................  
  
Estaban en una exclusiva tienda de ropa de hombre y Rin esperaba por Sesshoumaru para darle su opinión, sentada una butaca de cuero. El vendedor que los atendía se acercó y le entrego un grupo de corbatas que hacían juego con las camisas que habían escogido.  
  
"Doctor apúrate!"  
  
"Ya voy...!"  
  
Al salir del vestidor, Sesshoumaru se abotonaba la camisa dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Ella tragó en silencio mientras lo observaba. Lo veía a diario y estaba conciente de su físico, pero por alguna razón verlo de esa forma, probándose ropa era muy atractivo.  
  
Sesshoumaru se miró al espejo y luego se volvió hacía ella.  
  
"Te gusta?"  
  
"Aja el azul te queda muy bien...ven probemos con esta corbata!"  
  
Rin se levantó lo obligó a sentarse en la butaca y se dedicó a ponerle la corbata y hacerle el nudo, al terminar Sesshoumaru se puso de pie frente al espejo y ella se paró detrás. Pasando ambos brazos por debajo de los de Sesshoumaru, le acomodó la camisa alisándola sobre su cuerpo, con la mejilla apoyada en el brazo del emocionado doctor.  
  
"Te gusta? Te ves muy guapo!"  
  
"mmm...tu crees?"  
  
"Si!"  
  
(Pero que le pasa? Que no se da cuenta? Otra vez estamos como abrazados, debería ser más cuidadosa, siento escalofríos por toda mi espalda...esas manitas...esas curvas!!!)  
  
Después de escoger todo lo que iba a comprar, Rin le pidió que la acompañara a buscar unas cremas para ella. En la caja Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja al ver la cantidad y variedad de las cremas.  
  
"Porque compras tantas?"  
  
"Me encanta tener la piel suavecita!"  
  
"Para qué?"  
  
"Uno nunca sabe...además si alguien me abraza me gusta oler rico!"  
  
Sesshoumaru comprendía perfectamente las palabras de Rin y evocó el su suave perfume en silencio.  
  
"Te gusta que te abracen?"  
  
"Mucho. Mi papi lo hace con frecuencia, también Kai pero él siempre me hace cosquillas. En cambio Otosan me abraza con ternura y me da besitos en la cabeza!"  
  
"Eso es porque eres una gatita consentida!"  
  
Rin no le dijo nada únicamente se limitó a sonreír. Frente a ellos la cajera pensaba que hermosa pareja hacían y se los dijo, dejando a los dos sin habla. Ninguno se atrevió a decirle que ellos no eran una pareja más que de amigos. Sesshoumaru pudo ver que Rin estaba sonrojada y con un brillo diferente en su mirada.  
  
Después de que Sesshoumaru pagara por las cremas de Rin, alegando venganza por lo de la mesa, salieron a buscar un lugar donde comer.  
  
"Adonde iremos doctor?"  
  
"Donde tu quieras gatita!"  
  
Se lo dijo con una calidez y suavidad que Rin se sintió extraña, completamente consciente de Sesshoumaru como hombre más que un simple amigo. Por un momento estudió al hombre frente a ella, involuntariamente pensando como serían sus abrazos y sus besos.  
  
(Donde yo quiera? Cuando me dice gatita con ese tono de voz parece que estuviera seduciéndome...mmm me encanta que me será el doctor de pareja??...ay rayos! basta Rin este hombre está comprometido!...por cierto y Kouji no debería haber llamado?? Yo pensé que hablaba en serio...que desilusión!)  
  
Entraron a un lindo y elegante restaurante con un ambiente muy íntimo. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro comiendo y conversando. Rin le contaba sobre su trabajo en el restaurante y de cómo había sido después de la muerte de su madre y de su mudanza a Japón.  
  
Sesshoumaru escuchaba con atención y al escucharla hablar con fervor de su hermano menor se dio cuenta que Kai era tan especial como ella. Rin se percató que su roommate la miraba fijamente e hizo una pausa.  
  
"Que sucede?...estoy hablando sin parar? Es que cuando me emociono..."  
  
"Es cierto, pero no me molesta. En realidad estaba pensando porque no nos habíamos conocido antes siendo la mejor amiga de Kagome?"  
  
Rin terminó de masticar y se puso a recordar algo que ya había olvidado. Una fiesta hacía tiempo en casa de Kagome.  
  
"Oye si nos conocimos...fue en una fiesta en casa de Kagome...tu estabas con una mujer muy hermosa, era rubia pero se quedaron muy poco rato!"  
  
"Entonces si nos presentaron?"  
  
"Bueno más o menos yo te saludé y tu me ignoraste...me quedé con el saludo en la boca. Porque siempre estás tan serio todo el tiempo?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir rápidamente recordó la fiesta pero no a Rin y si a la mujer con la que había ido, una rubia hermosa y toda una fiera en la cama que no había pasado a más. Otra vez tenía esa sensación de ternura para con Rin y aunque habían pasado casi cuatro años antes se sentía súper mal por haber ignorado a su gatita.  
  
"Ah! Bueno yo...recuerdo esa fiesta pero...!"  
  
"No a mí...no importa yo no soy una rubia despampanante...jejeje ni siquiera soy semi despampanante. Soy solo Rin, la amiga de Kagome ja ja ja...dime siempre has salido con mujeres rubias?"  
  
"Casi siempre!"  
  
"Ya veo...verdad que la comida está riquísima?"  
  
(Solo Rin?? Gatita eres la mujer más increíblemente hermosa por dentro y por fuera que he conocido, que a veces creo que eres solo un sueño prohibido y maravilloso)  
  
"Rin...discúlpame por ignorarte!"  
  
"No seas tonto eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además ahora somos amigos y haces todo menos ignorarme. Sesshoumaru tu amistad significa mucho para mí!"  
  
"Gracias, lo mismo digo pequeña!"  
  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el teléfono celular de Rin rompió la tranquilidad de la cena. Sesshoumaru se puso inquieto, hasta el momento había sido una tarde maravillosa, sin Kouji. Cuando Rin tomó el diminuto celular en su mano sonrió feliz y él supo que era Kouji.  
  
...........................  
  
"Hola Kouji!"  
  
"Hola preciosa disculpa que no te llamara más temprano me llamó mi madre y tuve que ir a ayudarla con unas cosas. Lo peor fue que olvidé mi celular. He estado en agonía todo el día sin escuchar tu linda voz!"  
  
"Ja ja ja en agonía? Eres un adulador, y ya terminaste de ayudar a tu mamá?"  
  
"Si tenía pensado entregarme a ti el resto del día para terminar lo que empecé ayer, que dices?"  
  
Con furia Sesshoumaru vio como Rin se sonrojaba riéndose como una niña, quería ser capaz de poder escuchar lo que Kouji le estaba diciendo a su gatita, pero mantuvo su ecuanimidad.  
  
"Ja ja ja...y yo que pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, podemos salir más tarde ahora estoy ocupada!"  
  
"Ocupada? Con quién?...ay no me digas que con ese indiscreto de tu roommate?"  
  
Rin se cubrió la boca con la mano al recordar la noche anterior y vio fugazmente a Sesshoumaru que frente a ella parecía una estatua.  
  
"No le digas así! Te llamaré cuando llegue al apartamento está bien?"  
  
"Como tu digas preciosa!"  
  
"Adiós!"  
  
"Seguiré con mi agonía!"  
  
"Je je je!"  
  
...........................  
  
Cuando Rin cerró el teléfono Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de gritarle y exigirle que no fuera a ningún lado con aquel pegoste de hombre. Era claro que también hoy pasaría la noche solo. Odiaba a Kouji con toda su alma.  
  
"Era Kouji!"  
  
"Si ya me di cuenta, te gusta mucho?"  
  
"Ah? Bueno si me gusta, es agradable y muy cariñoso!"  
  
"Si de eso también me di cuenta!"  
  
"Ja ja ja...!"  
  
Rin siguió comiendo divertida con la actitud de Sesshoumaru, era evidente no aprobaba su relación con Kouji. Aunque a ella eso no le importaba demasiado, se sentía muy sola y aquel hombre seductor y que le decía preciosa era una compañía muy agradable.  
  
Sesshoumaru se tomó todo el tiempo para terminar con la cena aunque Rin no parecía estar muy apurada por irse y eso lo ponía feliz.  
  
"Por cierto Sesshoumaru no te olvides que mañana iremos a casa de mi papá y Deborah!"  
  
"No lo he olvidado pequeña...pero tu novio no se irá molestar?"  
  
"Que no es mi novio y si se molesta ese es su problema. Deborah está empeñada en conocerte, también mi papi!"  
  
"Te llevas bien con ella verdad?!"  
  
"Ahora sí, cuando se casaron no fui muy amigable que digamos!"  
  
"Sacaste la uñas?"  
  
"Necio!! Bueno más o menos, pero ya no me he dado cuenta que mi papá tiene derecho a ser feliz y se que en su corazón siempre habrá un lugar para mi mami!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la admiró mientras comía y le contaba lo mal que se había portado con Deborah al principio y asegurándole que su cambio de actitud había sido por su hermano Kai.  
  
"Si él me convenció que ella quería sinceramente a mi papá, y a mi hermano es muy importante para mí lo quiero mucho...ay por cierto vendrá a visitarme en un par de semanas, te importaría que pase unos días en el apartamento con nosotros?"  
  
"Claro que no...hablando de eso. Creo que Susan eventualmente vendrá a visitarme...!"  
  
"Por supuesto que me desapareceré del apto para que puedan tener privacidad. Sakato me ofreció quedarme con él o también puede ser donde mi papá!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
"De nada!"  
  
Después de un rato Sesshoumaru no tuvo más que pedir la cuenta y encaminarse de regreso al apartamento. La idea de Kouji y Rin besándose era como una pesadilla sin final, que le estaba dando un infame dolor de cabeza.  
  
De regreso al apartamento Rin se recostó a él diciéndole que se sentía un poco cansada. Sesshoumaru quería rodearla con su brazo pero se contuvo, no entendía que le pasaba con ella. Porque no podía estar en control de cada una de sus emociones como siempre. Estaba haciendo recuento de cómo Rin lo afectaba cuando su voz lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Dime?"  
  
"Es que Kira me dijo que tu tratas a las demás personas como si tuvieran lepra pero conmigo eres amable...y yo quería saber...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la detalló un segundo tenía una expresión como la de una niña que espera escuchar algo muy importante. Se alegró de tener la oportunidad de poder expresarle aunque fuera con palabras su felicidad de tenerla cerca.  
  
Las palabras de Kira eran indudablemente fomentadas por el rechazo pero era gracioso pensar que él tratara a todos los demás seres vivientes como personas inferiores o algo parecido. Con una mueca arrogante le habló con voz pausada.  
  
"Primero que todo no los trato como si tuvieran lepra y segundo siempre he sido una persona seria eso es todo. Respecto a ti pequeña la única respuesta que puedo ofrecerte es que tú me relajas!"  
  
"mmm yo te relajo a ti...vaya es lo más bonito que me han dicho!"  
  
Rin hablaba como si lo hiciera consigo misma y en su voz había una indiscutible felicidad y satisfacción que Sesshoumaru encontró muy agradable. Era la verdad, Rin lo relajaba. Le decía doctor, grandulón, le cocinaba, le daba masajes, se preocupaba por él de manera ferviente, pero lo más importante era que ella no se dejaba frenar por su seriedad.  
  
Siguieron su trayecto en silencio y cuando llegaron al apartamento Rin tomó el teléfono para avisarle a Kouji que ya había llegado. La escuchó decirle que si podían hacer algo temprano porque tenía algo de sueño.  
  
........................  
  
Rin terminó de arreglarse y salió de su cuarto, vestía un camisa muy femenina color rosado claro con un escote no muy profundo pero que exhibía un lindo dije montado en plata del mismo tono de su camisa. Usaba jeans a la cadera y zapatos altos de gamuza café que hacían juego con su chaqueta, faja y bolso.  
  
Su maquillaje aunque suave, destacaba la forma almendrada de sus ojos, llevaba el cabello suelto adornado solo por una pequeña prensa. En silencio se sentó junto a él para ver la televisión algo distraída. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos Sesshoumaru se lanzó de cabeza al abismo de los celos.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Si dime?"  
  
"Vas a venir temprano?"  
  
Rin movió la cabeza huyendo su mirada, no quería que la viera sonreír y morderse el labio sintiéndose halagada. Cuando se volvió ella tenía una expresión calmada y conciliadora. Le sonrió antes de contestarle.  
  
"Si doctor, vendré temprano...me vas a esperar como la otra noche?"  
  
"Estaba preocupado...era muy tarde!"  
  
"Si señor y gracias...hace tiempo que nadie se preocupa por mí como tu lo haces!"  
  
Ofuscado porque el timbre interrumpía su momento con Rin, Sesshoumaru masculló un 'de nada' y se levantó, no quería ver a Kouji a la cara. Al oír el timbre Rin se puso de pie como un resorte y antes de que él entrara a su habitación se despidió con un beso.  
  
Sesshoumaru la escuchó saludar a Kouji con la voz transformada por la felicidad. Resignado, abrió su closet para escoger la ropa que se pondría para el almuerzo con el Doctor Ikegami y su esposa. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su elección se tiró a la cama a esperar que su gatita volviera, contando cada minuto que aquel hombre despreciable la mantenía alejada de él.  
  
..............................  
  
Tal y como Rin lo supuso Kouji fue la mejor cita que había tenido en meses, atento a todo lo que ella quería, amable, cariñoso y tan deseoso de compañía como ella. La llevó a comer algo ligero y luego a un paseo por el parque donde aprovechó para besarla sin el riesgo de que Sesshoumaru los interrumpiera.  
  
"Ven Rin sentémonos aquí!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kouji la tomaba de la mano con suavidad mientras la atraía hacía él con una sonrisa. Rin estaba fascinada, aquel apuesto hombre era prácticamente perfecto para ella y algo de eso le dio ansiedad porque las cosas demasiado buenas y perfectas generalmente tenían algo malo, y ella no quería averiguarlo. Quería disfrutar con él, porque la hacía sentir querida y feliz.  
  
"Cómo la has pasado preciosa?"  
  
"Muy bien!"  
  
Kouji le acarició el rostro con una mano, le encantaba Rin. No solo por su belleza sino por su agradable forma de ser. Incitado por la sonrisa de su hermosa compañera, Kouji se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso tierno y electrizante.  
  
Rin no supo porque en su mente recordó las palabras de su madre, al describir la primera vez que su papá la había besado. Su madre le había dicho que había sentido una sacudida en todo el cuerpo y su alma se había agitado en su pecho, pero Rin no sentía eso ahora. Estaba feliz y con cosquillas en el estómago pero aquella sensación distaba mucho de agitar su alma.  
  
Continuaron besándose por un par de minutos cuando Rin abrió los ojos Kouji tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados cuando finalmente los abrió lo hizo con suavidad. Ese gesto la conmovió, era obvio que aquel hombre alto y de cabello negro era una ternura. Inmediatamente después que abrió los ojos, Kouji la rodeó con ambos brazos estrechamente.  
  
Hablándole al oído le dijo lo mucho que había disfrutado aquella noche.  
  
"Ha sido una noche inolvidable preciosa!"  
  
"Jejeje en serio?!"  
  
"Si, hasta se me olvidó la interrupción de tu desagradable roommate!"  
  
"No le digas así, él no es desagradable. Además no nos interrumpió a propósito!"  
  
"Como tu digas preciosa...pero si es desagradable!"  
  
"Jejeje eso es porque no lo conoces!"  
  
Kouji no dijo nada más porque era obvio que para Rin, el desagradable de Sesshoumaru era alguien importante. Si quería estar bien con ella lo mejor sería no tratar de hablar mal de su rival. Después de todo ya tenía a Rin y nada más importaba.  
  
Kouji la dejó al inicio de las escaleras, no quería tener que soportar otra escena de celos de Sesshoumaru. Besó a Rin con ternura y se despidieron.  
  
"Hasta mañana Kouji!"  
  
"Te llamo mañana...rayos! Lo había olvidado le prometí a mi madre y hermana llevarlas a casa de mi abuela que queda en las afueras de la ciudad...mmm quieres ir con nosotros?"  
  
"Eres muy amable pero yo también le prometí a mi papá y a Deborah que pasaríamos el día juntos. Mejor llámame cuando llegues si?!"  
  
"Ok! Que descanses preciosa!"  
  
"Chao!"  
  
Rin subió las escaleras corriendo y se alegró al ver la luz del apartamento encendida. Al escuchar los pasos de Rin corriendo, sin pensarlo Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de golpe con la cara desfigurada por la preocupación.  
  
"Rin porque vienes corriendo? Que te pasó?"  
  
Ella no le contestó se lanzó a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa. Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura comprendiendo que aquella alegría solo significaba que la cita con el imbécil de Kouji había sido todo un éxito.  
  
Sesshoumaru sintió como si una marea de celos y rabia lo revolcara en sus profundidades pero respiró profundo para que sus emociones no fueran visibles.  
  
"Doctor fue genial!!"  
  
"Ya veo!"  
  
(Maldición...ni siquiera tengo que preguntarle si la besó...arrggghhh!)  
  
Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo estrechó fuerte antes de soltarlo y entrar al apartamento. Sesshoumaru no estaba emocionado con la idea de Kouji y Rin juntos, pero aquellas demostraciones de felicidad que significaban tenerla abrazada y con besito incluido eran bienvenidas.  
  
Decidido a reafirmar que él también era importante le habló como el más inocente de los roommates.  
  
"Me alegro y...dime tu novio no se enojó que mañana lo vayas a dejar solo?"  
  
"Otra vez con eso! No somos novios y Kouji tiene cosas que hacer. Además mañana será un almuerzo especial para tí grandulón...ahora me voy a dormir. Nos vamos temprano para disfrutar del sol antes de almorzar, está bien?"  
  
"Si pequeña!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se acostó tranquilo y con una sensación de ser especial que se llevaba sus celos al olvido.  
  
....................................  
  
Almuerzo...  
  
Rin se había levantado muy temprano y estaba preparando un desayuno ligero. Llevaba un vestido agradablemente corto, sin mangas y con unos tirantes muy delgados que difícilmente cubrían el tatuaje en su espalda. Al verlo de pie todavía sin bañar Rin le dio los buenos días y le dijo que se apurara con una gran sonrisa y era obvio lo feliz que estaba.  
  
"Doctor apúrate quiero que nademos un rato antes de almorzar!"  
  
"Nadar?"  
  
"Si en la piscina de la casa...apúrate!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok estaré listo en veinte minutos!"  
  
"Mas te vale porque tu hermano y Kagome estarán aquí en cualquier momento!"  
  
Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones y se metió al baño contagiado por la felicidad de su pequeña. Mientras se bañaba trataba de hacerse una imagen de cómo sería el padre de Rin y su madrastra. Folken Ikegami era un profesor excelente y muy accesible, Sesshoumaru sospechaba que gran parte del carácter liviano y jovial de la gatita, era herencia paterna.  
  
Le daba mucha curiosidad que Rin hubiera mencionado que Deborah estaba empeñada en conocerlo, le emocionaba pensar en que era exactamente lo que su gatita decía de él con su familia.  
  
Cuando estaba terminando de vestirse, escuchó el timbre y se apuró a abotonar su camisa y salir de su cuarto, para ver a su hermano y a Kagome. Aparentó indiferencia cuando escuchó a las amigas comentar sobre la noche que Rin había tenido. Las palabras delicioso, beso y tierno eran como alfileres que se le clavaban en los ojos. Al escuchar las risas Inuyasha se concentró en ellas  
  
"Que es tan gracioso?"  
  
"Nada, lo que pasa es que Rin tuvo una cita anoche!"  
  
"Y?"  
  
Rin se rió como para sí misma y le hizo un ademán a Kagome para que no dijera nada más.  
  
"Shh! A Inu no le interesa nada que no seas tú, no lo aburras con mis cosas!"  
  
Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar a Rin, su novia era su prioridad, eso era verdad; pero una de las cosas que hacía feliz a Kagome era la amistad con Rin.  
  
"Pero Rin tu también eres mi amiga!...me haces parecer como un bestia!"  
  
"Jeje gomen! No eres un bestia...sabes que? Me siento muy halagada de tener gente que se preocupe por mí!"  
  
Kagome parpadeó sorprendida pero no pronunció palabra al ver la mirada que Rin y Sesshoumaru intercambiaban, dando rienda suelta a sus ideas de que ellos harían un linda pareja.  
  
Rin recogió los platos, los lavó rápidamente y todos salieron rumbo a lo que sería un domingo inolvidable. Sesshoumaru se sentía nervioso de conocer al honorable y brillante doctor Ikegami.  
  
Mientras iban en el automóvil Rin miró a Sesshoumaru de medio lado, su atuendo era impecable y eso la puso feliz, porque era claro que quería dar una buena impresión a su familia.  
  
(Mi papi y Deborah se van a dar cuenta que yo tengo razón el doctor es único y especial...)  
  
...........................  
  
Cuando abrieron la puerta Sesshoumaru vio a su profesor recibirlos con una gran sonrisa; junto a é una mujer muy bonita posó la mirada en él. Rin se apresuró con las presentaciones, Deborah le sonreía mientras lo escudriñaba con sus ojos castaños, era como si tratara de descifrarlo.  
  
Una vez dentro de la casa, Sesshoumaru pudo admirar la belleza del lugar. La casa era amplia y estaba decorada con un gusto impecable estaba absorto viendo varias pinturas cuando Rin lo jaló de la mano.  
  
"Ven después te hago el tour ahora a la piscina!"  
  
"Mejor no, es que no tengo ganas!"  
  
"Ah? Porque no?"  
  
"Rin!!"  
  
"Que, no entiendo?"  
  
Koro estaba muy cerca de ahí y llamó a Rin, cuando ella se acercó el mayordomo le dijo algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar debido a la distancia y el suave tono. Sin embargo aquellas palabras lograron apaciguar los deseos de Rin de arrastrarlo a la piscina.  
  
"Doctor quieres que veamos la casa ahora?"  
  
Sesshoumaru miró a Koro que se alejaba en silencio y un poco extrañado de que la gatita no insistiera, le dijo que si al la idea de conocer la casa. Fue un tour lleno de anécdotas de su infancia y recuerdos felices, aunque Sesshoumaru suponía que los tristes eran omitidos a propósito.  
  
Una vez que habían recorrido la casa, Rin le preguntó si quería sentarse al borde de la piscina mientras ella y Kagome nadaban un rato. Al llegar a la piscina no había nadie más que Inuyasha y Kagome y eso logró relajarlo.  
  
"Si tienes sed allá hay refrescos, iré a cambiarme!"  
  
"..."  
  
Dos minutos más tarde Rin salió en traje de baño y se lanzó a la piscina para reunirse con Kagome e Inuyasha. Ni una sola vez ella se volvió a saludarlo o decirle que entrara al agua, por lo que pudo tomarse el refresco sin sentirse presionado y como siempre admirando a Rin en silencio.  
  
Después de un rato, Rin finalmente salió de la piscina y directo a cambiarse. Una vez vestida se detuvo junto a él y le habló con una voz suave y pausada demostrando una faceta apacible de su personalidad.  
  
"Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Algo...!"  
  
"Vamos a la terraza almorzaremos ahí!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru se levantó y la siguió en silencio algo confundido por la ausencia de aquella fibra de entusiasmo en Rin. En la mesa hermosamente decorada los esperaban Folken, Deborah y Koro. Con un ademán Rin le pidió que se sentara junto a su padre y de reojo vio como ella se acomodaba junto a él. Aunque su atención era para Kagome.  
  
Por un instante tuvo la intención de preguntarle que le sucedía pero se contuvo. Se sentó en silencio y sin darse cuenta se enfrascó en una conversación con Deborah y Folken mientras Rin hablaba con su cuñada y hermano. A medida que transcurrió el tiempo Sesshoumaru se iba sintiendo más en confianza desechando sus nervios.  
  
Conversó con Folken y Deborah como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, era muy fácil porque ambos eran personas amables, con las que se podía conversar de cualquier tema. A su lado Rin pretendía no escuchar pero la verdad era que estaba feliz que Sesshoumaru y su familia parecieran llevarse tan bien.  
  
Koro le había dicho que probablemente para Sesshoumaru conocer a su padre era motivo de nerviosismo y era mejor que no lo presionara pero que tampoco lo dejara solo. Confiando en los consejos de su querido Koro, Rin se mantenía cerca pero algo distante y al ver la forma como Sesshoumaru y su padre conversaban sobre medicina como dos niños emocionados, supo que había sido lo mejor.  
  
...........................  
  
Rin estaba en la sala de televisión viendo una película con Inuyasha y Kagome. Su padre y Sesshoumaru estaban en el estudio de al lado, su papá le mostraba todos sus libros de medicina feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar que compartiera su pasión por la medicina.  
  
De pie detrás de ella Deborah traía una bandeja con galletas y té, poniendo la bandeja en la mesa se sentó junto a Rin.  
  
"Hola Deborah!"  
  
"Hola Rin...quieres té?"  
  
"Gracias...!"  
  
Antes de que Rin pudiera preguntarle Deborah le dijo que Sesshoumaru era tal y como ella lo había descrito, alguien único.  
  
"Yo creo que el más feliz es tu padre, ya tiene alguien con quien conversar sobre operaciones y venas y todas esas cosas!"  
  
"Si verdad, si siguen hablando tendré que irme sola al apartamento!"  
  
Rin probaba el té algo nerviosa, tenía un sentimiento tan extraño al estar conversando con Deborah tan amigablemente que sin razón aparente sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.  
  
Al notar la incomodidad de Rin, la mujer pensó que la estaba presionando y se movió para levantarse.  
  
"Matte...Deborah...tengo algo que decirte!"  
  
Deborah se sentó de nuevo junto a ella con delicadeza y sin atreverse a mirarla porque había algo en la voz de Rin que sonaba apagado y triste.  
  
"Dime...!"  
  
"Umm bueno yo...discúlpame por tratarte mal...es que aún la extraño... pero me gustaría contar contigo!"  
  
A Rin se la extinguió la voz y al cerrar los ojos las lágrimas fueron una realidad pero como pudo se contuvo, cerrando las manos alrededor de la taza.  
  
Deborah literalmente se quedó muda por un par de minutos para luego hablarle con una voz suave y llena de felicidad.  
  
"Será un placer y un honor Rin!"  
  
"...gracias!"  
  
Deborah la vio llevarse la mano al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en silencio y no se atrevían a moverse esperando que su amiga se calmara. Rin cerró los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, evocando a su difunta madre con una sonrisa. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos estaba más tranquila y se acomodó en el sillón para seguir viendo la película.  
  
Su madrastra recogió las tazas y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Casi sin darse cuenta Rin se quedó dormida frente al televisor esperando por Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha y Kagome no se atrevieron a despertarla para despedirse. Se despidieron de Deborah y Koro que les aseguró que él la llevaría una vez que Sesshoumaru y Folken terminaran.  
  
...........................  
  
Sesshoumaru escuchaba extasiado las anécdotas del Doctor Ikegami y se dio cuenta que igual que Rin cuando se emocionaba, podía hablar sin parar. Al ver la cara de su interlocutor Folken se rascó la cabeza y soltó una risita.  
  
"Muchacho no estás mareado?...Cuando me emociono puedo ser un interminable torbellino de palabras!"  
  
"No al contrario es un honor Sensei!"  
  
"Ja ja ja gracias pero me puedes llamar Folken!"  
  
"..."  
  
La expresión vacía de Sesshoumaru hablaba por si sola, sería muy difícil para él tratar a su maestro con tanta familiaridad y el doctor se rió moviendo la cabeza, despertando la curiosidad del estudiante.  
  
"Disculpa que me ría es que ella parece conocerte muy bien!"  
  
"Como dice?"  
  
"Ella dijo que pondrías cara de susto si te pedía que me llamaras por mi nombre...en realidad dijo 'cara de grandulón desubicado'!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no tuvo más opción que sonreír y admitir que era cierto.  
  
(Grandulón desubicado?? Ya va a ver esa gatita...!)  
  
Ambos hombres continuaron conversando un rato más hasta que Deborah entró al estudio.  
  
"Disculpen que los interrumpa pero Rin lleva 2 horas dormida en el sillón!"  
  
Folken soltó una risita y miró a Sesshoumaru como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Le entregó un libro de la biblioteca y tomó a su esposa de la mano saliendo en dirección a la sala de televisión. Al llegar Koro estaba sentado junto a ella con la televisión encendida pero sin volumen.  
  
"Koro-sama!"  
  
El mayordomo se levantó e ignoró a su jefe, clavando la mirada en Sesshoumaru que veía a Rin de medio lado.  
  
"Por fin...la niña tiene dos horas de estarlo esperando jovencito!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no supo que decir, el robusto hombre lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y era obvio que tratándose de Rin era capaz de cualquier desastre. Que lo llamara jovencito era muestra clara de su autoridad, por lo que no se atrevió a contradecirlo, tomó el bolso de Rin guardó el libro y se acercó a ella.  
  
"Gomen Koro-sama no volverá a pasar!"  
  
"Si claro!...Jovencito se lo perdono porque el cardiólogo amigable no tiene con quien conversar. El auto está en la entrada, no la desabrigue!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Deborah y Folken miraban el intercambio en silencio y conteniendo la risa, Sesshoumaru ciertamente tenía cara de desubicado al recibir el sermón de Koro, que le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y se retiró en silencio.  
  
Folken se aproximó hasta su hija pero se detuvo al ver la facilidad con que Sesshoumaru la tomaba en brazos, Deborah sonrió al contemplar la forma como Rin se aferraba a su roommate y sus ideas de ellos dos como pareja se vislumbraban tal y como Kagome se lo había descrito, un flujo de energía imposible de ignorar.  
  
Con Rin en brazos Sesshoumaru caminó hasta la salida y montó al automóvil en la parte de atrás. Deborah cerró la puerta y en el momento que estuvo sentada junto a su marido Folken arrancó.  
  
Sesshoumaru sentó a Rin dejando que se apoyara en su hombro, con el movimiento del carro ella entreabrió los ojos y habló aún dormida.  
  
"Doctor eres tú?"  
  
"Si pequeña ya pronto estaremos en el apartamento!"  
  
"Awww que bueno...mmm me dejaste sola!"  
  
"Si lo sé, gomen!"  
  
Ni Deborah ni Folken pronunciaron palabra, o se dieron por enterados de la conversación detrás de ellos. Una vez que llegaron al apartamento Sesshoumaru acomodó el sweater de Rin y trató de despertarla para que caminara, al ver que ella se acurrucaba aún más la volvió a cargar en brazos.  
  
Deborah le abrió la puerta y deshizo la cama para que Sesshoumaru la acostara. Una vez que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada Rin murmuró un 'gracias grandulón'. Su padre se despidió de ella con un beso, se despidieron de Sesshoumaru con la promesa de que fuera más seguido a visitarlos ya que ahora era como de la familia.  
  
Una vez que estuvo solo Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en el sillón con el libro que le había prestado su Sensei en las manos, reflexionando sobre aquel día. La familia de Rin era muy cálida y amigable y él no pudo evitar pero compararlos con la familia de Susan. También eran muy unidos y amables pero él no se sentía igual que con los Ikegami.  
  
Cerró los ojos un instante se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, al pasar junto al teléfono vio la luz de los mensajes parpadeando. Supuso que era Kouji y alargó los dedos fastidiado, el mensaje era para él.  
  
"Hola Sesshoumaru querido, te llamé varias veces pero supongo que estabas en la biblioteca o algo parecido. Tendré vacaciones en tres semanas y quiero ir a visitarte. Llámame, te quiero. Bye!"  
  
Sesshoumaru escuchó el mensaje dos veces más para estar seguro. Susan vendría a visitarlo en tres semanas y en lugar de estar feliz un frío desagradable le subió por la espalda. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su convivencia con Rin que en una parte de su mente aquella visita de su prometida parecía una molesta e innecesaria intromisión.  
  
(Visitarme?? Para que??...que estoy diciendo? ella es la persona que yo escogí para ser mi esposa, no puedo defraudarla...y cuanto tiempo pensará quedarse?...)  
  
.............................................  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia, he estado super ocupada con otras cosas. Mucha gente me pregunta sobre el Príncipe y para serles sincera el siguiente cap está por la mitad, pero pronto se los prometo. 


	13. Kai

Hola este capitulo resume la última semana antes de que llegue la tipa esa a estorbar. Cuénteme que les parece Kai el hermano menor de la gatita. El cap quedo súper largo ojalá valga la espera. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews son tan inspiradores y emocionantes. El Amor de Rin pronto lo actualizo y el príncipe no está en el olvido aunque me entristece porque ya casi llego al final. Bueno ahora a lo que vinieron...tan lindos

..............................

Capítulo 13

Kai

..............................

Lunes por la noche, dos semanas después...

Cuando Sesshoumaru atravesó la puerta Rin no estaba en el apartamento y eso le terminó de agriar el día. No había parado de pensar en la llamada de Susan y tampoco encontraba la forma como decirle a Rin, no quería porque eso iba significar separarse de ella.

Sintiéndose hastiado empezó a hablar en voz alta para desahogar su ira.

"Hoy no tiene que trabajar...así que seguramente está con el mal nacido ese...quisiera poder partirle la cara de un solo puñetazo, él la puede besar y abrazar y...rayos!!! Porque ahora que estoy comprometido?...Gatita que voy a hacer contigo!"

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer en el sillón amargado, tomó uno de los almohadones del sillón se lo puso en el pecho y prendió la televisión esperando que llegara Rin. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Rin apareció por la puerta, venía con varias bolsas de supermercado.

En cuanto la vio se levantó como impulsado por dinamita y en un santiamén estuvo junto a ella, quitándole las bolsas de las manos.

"Llegas tarde pequeña!"

"No Grandulón...tu llegaste temprano!"

"No me contestes gatita!"

Rin se rió y siguió de largo hasta su habitación mientras Sesshoumaru acomodaba todo lo que había comprado. Ella se sentía triste desde que había hablado con Deborah en el almuerzo. Desde ese día no había parado de recordar a su madre y miles de detalles relacionados con ella que lo único que hacían era reafirmar el vacío que ella había dejado en su vida.

Sabía de sobra que su agradable madrastra y ella se convertirían en buenas amigas pero la ausencia de su madre era un dolor que siempre llevaría en su corazón, y hoy aquel dolor le punzaba como nunca.

Ni siquiera una tarde en brazos de Kouji parecía apaciguar su tristeza, después de haber comido algo con él solo quería llegar a su apartamento para poder desahogarse a solas, momentos como ese apreciaba la personalidad tranquila de Sesshoumaru.

Dejó su cartera sobre una silla junto a la puerta de su habitación y se puso la pijama con un sin fin de recuerdos de su madre desfilando en su mente. Con la pijama puesta se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta que había quedado entreabierta.

Sesshoumaru terminó de guardar las compras, tomó un refresco y fue a sentarse en el sillón de la sala esperando que Rin lo acompañara. Pero al pasar los minutos y sin que ella llegara, pensó que probablemente se había dormido.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, al terminar de lavarse las manos creyó escuchar un sollozo, por lo que agudizó el oído no había duda, Rin lloraba calladamente.

Sin pensarlo entró al cuarto y la vio acurrucada sobre la cama, pensando lo peor cerró la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló frente a ella. Al verlo Rin solo frunció el ceño pero no hizo ningún intento por esconder sus lágrimas.

"Que sucede pequeña porque lloras?"

Rin sonrió suavemente al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Sesshoumaru que la miraba con ojos cálidos y llamándola pequeña con ternura. Al ver que ella dudaba en contestarle Sesshoumaru tuvo un amargo sabor en la boca y sintió que perdía la poca paciencia.

"Contesta Rin, alguien te hizo algo acaso fue Kouji? Dime!!"

Rin vibró ante la exaltación de Sesshoumaru y volvió a sonreír suavemente.

"No Grandulón es sólo que hoy extraño tanto a mi madre que...!"

La voz de Rin se quebró en un sollozo y Sesshoumaru sintió que el corazón se le partía en el pecho, dejándolo sin argumentos por un instante. De todo lo que le había pasado por la mente, extrañar a su madre era la única que no había considerado.

Sesshoumaru se acercó aún más a ella, viéndola a los ojos y luego se puso de pie, fue hasta la cocina y volvió minutos después con una taza de chocolate caliente con cinco malvaviscos en miniatura flotando en la leche.

Al verlo Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta peor que antes, le fascinaba el chocolate caliente y la última vez que habían estado en el supermercado no encontraron los malvaviscos en miniatura por lo que era obvio que Sesshoumaru los había ido a comprar después para ella.

La idea de Sesshoumaru en el supermercado buscando malvaviscos para ella la distrajo de su dolor y la emocionó tanto que comprendió que para ella aquel serio hombre se había convertido en alguien indispensable.

Con la taza aún en sus manos Sesshoumaru le pidió que se sentara y ella aceptó sin protestar

"Toma pequeña...dime cómo era ella?"

"Bueno...ella era maravillosa y éramos muy amigas. Cuando tuvo el accidente venía de una conferencia en un hospital a tres horas de aquí...su muerte fue instantánea no sufrió, es que otro automóvil perdió el control y bueno tu sabes...le hubieras caído bien doctor, tanto como a mi papá y a Deborah...!"

"No me cabe la menor duda que fue una gran mujer...y tienes suerte porque a pesar de haberla perdido cuentas con alguien que te quiere...!"

Rin se atragantó y sintió las lagrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, la voz de Sesshoumaru sonaba tan triste que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dejar la taza a un lado y abrazarlo. Era obvio que él también extrañaba a su familia.

Al sentir como lo abrazaba, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos porque aquel gesto se llevaba la melancolía que sentía en ese momento, remplazándola por un agradable y excitante escalofrío. Sin dudarlo y como si todo su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos, la rodeó con ambos brazos dejando que ella se acurrucara como una niña y llorando en silencio.

Sesshoumaru no supo cuanto tiempo pasó abrazando a Rin, disfrutando de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, no analizó el hecho que se estaba haciendo adicto a tenerla cerca. Salió de su ensueño cuando la escuchó decirle que quería ver televisión para distraerse.

"Como tu digas pequeña!"

Con una mueca arrogante tomó a Rin en brazos y la llevó hasta el sillón, al ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru, ella torció la boca y se carcajeó. Se sentía bien de esa forma y una vez frente a la televisión no dudó en acomodarse sobre el regazo del doctor poniendo un almohadón bajo su cabeza. Después de un rato Sesshoumaru se aventuró a hablarle.

"Rin...te sientes mejor?"

"Si doctor...eres lo máximo pero...me harías otro chocolate?"

"hai"

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue hasta la cocina con una sensación de triunfo que lo llenaba completamente. Cuando volvió y le entregó a Rin la taza ella se recostó a su hombro para poder tomar el chocolate.

El doctor quería preguntarle porque no había buscado consuelo en brazos de Kouji para satisfacer su ego masculino, pero más que todo para poder dejar, aunque fuera por un instante, hacer volar su imaginación y pensar que entre ellos podría haber algo más.

Sesshoumaru tragó saliva tratando de sonar despreocupado y casual, estaba a punto de pronunciar palabra cuando ella se le adelantó, llamándolo por su nombre.

"Sesshoumaru...no te cae bien Kouji verdad que no?...Porque?"

El frío que le subió a Sesshoumaru por la espalda fue muy desagradable y lo paralizó por un instante, pero rápidamente lo disfrazó con una voz pausada.

"No sé, me cae mal eso es todo!"

"Que clase de respuesta es esa Grandulón? Por algo te tiene que caer mal...dime!"

Se volvió a mirarla con los ojos iluminados, tanto que Rin se sintió extraña, los ojos de Sesshoumaru siempre eran lagunas de tranquilidad pero ahora estaban animados por un sentimiento que ella no sospechaba: celos.

Rin no se dio cuenta que al calor de aquella mirada sus ojos se iluminaban completamente, haciéndole difícil a Sesshoumaru articular cualquier palabra que lo liberara de gritarle que odiaba a Kouji solo por celos.

(Que porque me cae mal? Porque me vuelvo loco de solo pensar que te puede besar y te aparta de mi lado...maldita sea porque no puedo liberarme de esa mirada tierna y esa voz tan dulce...Me divierte que me digas Grandulón pero más me gusta que me llames por mi nombre...me trastorna tu perfume y la forma como me sonríes en la mañanas...)

Sin darse cuenta que lo hacía Sesshoumaru la tomó por ambos brazos con fuerza y ella dejó escapar un suspiro y parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Algo en Sesshoumaru la hacía sentir feliz y protegida pero ella no pudo entender porque su compañero la miraba con tanta intensidad, como si de pronto sus ojos fueran dos pozos de fuego.

"Doctor estás molesto conmigo?...tienes mucha fuerza...Sesshoumaru!!!"

Al escucharla reaccionó y le sonrió enmascarando su furia, aflojó la fuerza de sus manos y se levantó sin decir nada, dejando a Rin confundida y extrañada.

"Sesshoumaru adonde vas?"

"Tengo sueño!"

"Pero...!"

Sesshoumaru no esperó a que ella dijera algo más y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sentada en la sala Rin se regañó a sí misma por aquella curiosidad que parecía inagotable. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se movió hasta estar frente a la puerta de su compañero, con los nudillos tocó la puerta levemente llamando a Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?...Discúlpame por favor no quise molestarte! –Rin hizo una pausa pensando que más decirle, respiró profundo se acomodó el cabello fuera del rostro y siguió hablando- "Gracias por el chocolate...me hiciste sentir mejor...doctor?...bueno hasta mañana!"

Sesshoumaru la escuchaba detrás de la puerta con el corazón en la mano, porque por culpa de sus celos había olvidado que Rin se sentía triste por la ausencia de su madre. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos apretándolos.

"Maldición...que hice?"

Con una sensación de vacío en su cuerpo Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta del cuarto de Rin y al escucharla decir 'pase' movió la puerta suavemente,

al entrar al cuarto vio que su gatita estaba metida en la cama de espaldas a él.

"Rin?"

"Aja?"

Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula para no reírse, Rin sonaba como una niña consentida y mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama y poder verlo, lo miraba con un puchero simplemente adorable. Cuando él se acercó, Rin entrecerró los ojos a la expectativa pero el tono suave de Sesshoumaru la hizo torcer la boca en una sonrisa.

"Me vas a regañar?"

"Y porque habría yo de hacer eso pequeña?"

"Por ser tan curiosa?"

"Tu curiosidad no me molesta, discúlpame por comportarme así solo estoy cansado!"

"No te creo...es por Kouji verdad? Doctor yo me siento súper sola y él me trata muy bien...tu no lo entiendes porque ya encontraste a tu futura esposa en cambio yo...olvídalo es patético!"

Al escucharla Sesshoumaru sintió como si le enterraran un hierro caliente en la piel, ella se sentía sola, su preciosa y amorosa gatita sufría de soledad, Sesshoumaru estuvo dos minutos más luchando contra la necesidad de abrazarla tan fuerte que perdiera el conocimiento, pero solo se acomodó en el borde de la cama.

"La soledad no es agradable y te entiendo pero...!"

"Igual te cae mal Kouji!"

Rin terminó la oración por él con una sonrisa y Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza.

"jejeje ni modo, pero no te enojes conmigo no lo soporto...si te cae mal Kouji esta bien ya lo entendí, pero necesito saber que entre tu y yo todo está bien!"

"Todo está bien!"

"Siiiii!"

Con una explosión de felicidad, Rin se acercó a él apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, moviéndose como si realmente fuera una gatita, Sesshoumaru tragó saliva porque en aquella posición su sexy compañera alborotaba su imaginación que llenaba su mente de imágenes sexuales y provocativas que incluían tener a Rin en esa misma posición pero completamente desnuda.

Sin imaginar lo que su roommate estaba pensando, Rin pegó a él abrazándolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a meterse bajo su cobija dejando a Sesshoumaru con deseos reprimidos bullendo en su pecho

"Ahem Rin...tengo que decirte que Susan vendrá a visitarme, llega el sábado por la tarde...!"

Rin parpadeó sorprendida mientras se volvía a sentar con una sonrisa en los labios.

"En serio? Que bueno supongo que estas súper contento...creo que me gustaría conocerla. Que excelente viene Kai el miércoles y Susan el sábado...bueno entonces creo que el jueves será un buen día para sacar mis cosas, espero que el ofrecimiento de Sakato siga en pie...!"

Sesshoumaru la veía hablar como si él se hubiera desintegrado en el aire. La verdad era que estaba deseoso de conocer al hermano menor de Rin y había pospuesto aquella conversación justamente por lo que ella había dicho de último.

Con Susan de visita ella tendría que irse y además de no poder verla todos los días, eso indudablemente la acercaría más a Kouji. Ya había superado la discusiones con su conciencia porque él simplemente se negaba a ceder a su gatita a alguien más, en una parte ilusa y apasionada de su ser Rin era suya y de nadie más.

"Oye! Susan no viene hasta el sábado en la tarde, yo te ayudaré con tus cosas el sábado temprano está claro?"

Rin lo miró torciendo la boca y él pudo adivinar las palabras que saldrían de sus delicados y rosados labios.

"Oye Grandulón ya te había dicho que eres un abusivo?"

"Si pequeña ya habíamos quedado claros en eso!"

"Jajajaja...pues ni modo, sábado temprano!"

"Así me gusta, obediente!"

Rin no le dijo nada solo le sacó la lengua y se cobijó para entregarse a sus horas de sueño. El grandulón abusivo se puso de pie y salió del cuarto en silencio. Se metió a la cama recordando la sonrisa de Rin y proponiéndose disfrutar al máximo de aquellos días previos a la llegada de su prometida.

........................

Miércoles...

Rin llegó al apartamento apurada y llamando a gritos a Sesshoumaru, al tercer grito escuchó la puerta abrirse con suavidad y vio a su roommate llegar con una bolsa de supermercado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Sesshoumaru había adelantado todas sus cosas desde el lunes para poder ir con Rin a la casa de su padre para esperar a Kai.

"Ahí estas que dicha...nos vamos?"

"Claro!"

Rin entró corriendo a su cuarto se cambió a una sexy camisa negra de escote profundo y se puso un par de jeans que se ajustaban sensualmente a sus caderas. Se cepilló el cabello rápidamente y desde la cocina Sesshoumaru pudo admirarla mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y se ponía el perfume que tanto le gustaba.

Cada vez que podía verla en esa rutina de belleza Sesshoumaru agradecía una y mil veces haberle permitido quedarse a vivir con él, porque aquellos momentos de intimidad y confianza eran su tesoro. Cinco minutos después su gatita estuvo lista y de pie en la puerta del baño exaltada por ver a su hermano menor.

"Te faltan tus zapatos y tu cartera!"

Rin bajó la vista y se carcajeó al ver que estaba descalza y entró al cuarto, salió dando brincos terminando de ponerse los zapatos. Sesshoumaru se alegró de verla con zapatos de tacón alto porque cuando se los ponía ella se veía aún mas esbelta que de costumbre y eso le encantaba. Con una tenue sonrisa Sesshoumaru dejó el vaso de agua en el lavaplatos y se caminó hasta la puerta, antes de llegar tomó la cartera de Rin y los abrigos de los dos.

"Vamos pequeña tu hermano está por llegar!"

"Siiiii!"

Rin se apresuró a seguirlo y sin perder detalle de que Sesshoumaru tenía listo su abrigo y el de ella en el respaldar del sillón. En cuanto ella se acercó el doctor le entregó la cartera en silencio y abriendo la puerta para ella.

.................................

Al llegar a la mansión Ikegami Koro les abrió la puerta y después de saludar a la niña con un beso se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y murmurando un 'buenas noches jovencito' al verlo en aquella actitud Rin frunció el ceño con una sonrisa y tomó a su roommate del brazo como si lo liberara de la penetrante mirada.

"Koro-san porque le dices jovencito al doctor? Es un grandulón!"

Detrás de ella Sesshoumaru solo gruñó suavemente provocando las risas de Rin y suavizando la expresión del mayordomo. Sesshoumaru no comprendía porque cada vez que lo veía lo llamaba jovencito como si le quisiera decir algo importante, pero él no lograba comprender que.

"Niña ya te he dicho que no le pongas sobrenombres a la gente!"

"Jajaja él no es gente..."

Koro sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y Sesshoumaru respiró profundo guardando aquella frase en su corazón, él era su roommate y amigo y eso lo ponía por encima de la 'gente'. Siguieron hasta la sala de televisión que estaba decorada con globos y un cartel de bienvenido que Deborah y ella había puesto a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando Rin se puso a revisar los globos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sillón para verla mientras pensaba en Susan. Su prometida le había dicho que probablemente se quedaría 10 días y esperaba que pudieran pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Tenía una sensación de resignación pensando en Susan porque él sabía que estaba muy entusiasmada por aquella visita.

La voz de su hermano lo alejó de aquellos pensamientos y pronto estuvo conversando con Inuyasha, comentando como estaba todo en la oficina. Inuyasha no escondió su desagrado cuando como lo más natural Rin le contó que Susan estaría en Japón el sábado. Al escucharla Kagome juntó las manos y aprovechó que los hermanos estaban hablando para hacer lo mismo con Rin.

"Rin...!"

"Si?"

"Que vas a hacer cuando venga Susan, te quedarás aquí?"

"No Sakato me ofreció quedarme con él!"

"Pero y yo?"

"Kagome-chan tu no vives sola pero Sakato sí, es lo mismo que con mi papá, si me quedo contigo estaría estorbando!"

Kagome sonrió porque sabía que para su amiga era muy importante no incomodar a la gente que quería. Asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y se sintió en la necesidad de decirle que Susan era una mujer seria.

"Que sucede amiga algo más que me quieras decir?...Te soy sincera me da mucha curiosidad por saber como es Susan!"

"Sobre eso, ella es muy seria y...bueno es que desde que Sesshoumaru vive aquí lo noto relajado pero creo que cuando llegue esa mujer...bueno lo que trato de decir es que no te sorprendas si notas que se pone serio!"

Kagome se dio cuenta que Rin sonreía y era porque recordaba lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho sobre que ella lo relajaba, al pensar que se pondría serio Rin se encogió de hombros y le dio las gracias.

"Entiendo...oye tu crees que yo vaya a tener problemas con ella...es celosa?"

"Pues lo normal, lo que pasa es que cuando se trata de Sesshoumaru yo pienso que es algo insegura...ella quería casarse antes de que él viniera a Japón, pero Sesshoumaru la convenció de esperar y luego a ella le ofrecieron un puesto de mucha responsabilidad y que incluía viajar para visitar clientes y entonces ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder"

"Sooka...seré prudente que linda eres Kagome!"

"Tonta es que me preocupo por ti!"

Rin se carcajeó porque al decirle tonta Kagome dejaba ver la influencia de Inuyasha y eso siempre era refrescante porque ellos dos eran como un cartucho de dinamita.

Al sentarse junto a Sesshoumaru Rin no paraba de pensar en las palabras de Kagome y se propuso ser la roommate más discreta para no crearle problemas al doctor. En el momento que la puerta se abrió se escuchó una voz grave pero juguetona que gritaba a todo pulmón.

"Oh Mounstro donde estás?...ya llegué!!!"

Inmediatamente Rin se empezó a reír como una niña y corrió a esconderse detrás de una de las butacas de la biblioteca. Sesshoumaru la miraba atónito porque como nunca su gatita se comportaba como una niña y eso lo cautivaba.

Al abrirse la puerta del salón Sesshoumaru se levantó y se topó de frente con Kai Ikegami, era tal y como Rin lo había descrito: alto, fornido y con unos ojos exageradamente verdes, igual que ella. El doctor rió entre dientes porque Kai era una copia de Rin hecha hombre.

Kai saludó a Inuyasha y Kagome con un gran abrazo y rápidamente se acercó hasta estar frente a él sonriendo y estrechándole la mano con firmeza.

"Tu debes ser Sesshoumaru mucho gusto, Kai!"

"Encantando!"

"Oye por casualidad no has visto al mounstro?"

"Mounstro?"

"Si tu sabes es pequeña, ruidosa y muy fea!"

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza divertido al escuchar la descripción que Kai le hacía de Rin, que le dijera mounstro era prueba innegable de lo bien que se llevaban. Calladamente le señaló en dirección al estudio y Kai se encaminó con una gran sonrisa.

Minutos más tarde se escucharon los gritos de felicidad de Rin y por la puerta apareció Kai con su hermana cargada en su espalda y con una expresión tan feliz que Sesshoumaru se sintió cautivado por su alegre personalidad más que cualquier otro día.

Fue una velada inolvidable donde Sesshoumaru pudo olvidar por un rato que pronto tendría a su prometida junto a él. Kai le había caído bien y estaba feliz de que fuera a quedarse con ellos mientras llegaba Susan. Cuando Rin mencionó la inminente visita de Susan, Deborah le hizo prometer a Sesshoumaru que apartarían algún día para almorzar con ellos.

Esa noche Kai durmió en casa de sus padres y Sesshoumaru y Rin regresaron muy tarde en la noche, antes de que Rin se volviera a quedar dormida en el sillón.

El jueves Sesshoumaru se despidió de Rin en la mañana y cuando llegó tarde en la noche se encontró con los hermanos y Sakato que lo esperaban para cenar un banquete preparado por su gatita chef.

El doctor empujó la noción de Susan al fondo de su mente y disfrutó de aquella cena y los relatos de Kai sobre la infancia de Rin que al escucharlo solamente sonreía torciendo los ojos. Intrigado Sesshoumaru se atrevió a preguntar por Kouji y con sonrisa tierna ella le contestó que iba a ir al cine con él y Kai más tarde.

Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado porque comprendía que Rin no lo había invitado a cenar porque sabía que a él no le caía bien, además suponía que Kouji también estaba feliz de no verle la cara a él.

Cuando Rin y Kai estaban por salir Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el cuarto revisando unos libros que tenía sobre la cama. Ella entró con una sonrisa para despedirse.

"Ya nos vamos doctor!"

"Que les vaya bien pequeña!"

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru recibió el beso en su mejilla encantado y mascullando un 'portate bien gatita'

"jajaja nos vemos Grandulón!"

El estudiante escuchó a los hermanos llegar pasada la una de la mañana y siguió durmiendo tranquilo de saber que su gatita estaba en casa.

........................

Viernes...

Kai estaba frente a la oficina de su padre, de pie recostado a una pared esperando a su hermana para ir de compras y comer algo. Cuando Sesshoumaru lo vio se adelantó para saludarlo, Jaken iba con él.

"Hola Kai, te presento a Jaken!"

"Ahh tu eres Jaken mucho gusto, Rin me ha hablado de ti, le caes muy bien, dice que nos llevaremos de maravilla!"

"Eso dijo? tu hermana es simplemente adorable. Mucho gusto de conocerte Kai!"

"Que bueno que los veo, hoy iremos a cenar con mi padre y Deborah pero después podemos ir algún bar o discoteca. El mounstro dice que tu conoces chicas lindas Jaken!"

La expresión de Jaken se iluminó y se carcajeó ante las palabras de Kai, Sesshoumaru se los quedó viendo porque era claro que como Jaken, el hermano de su gatita era un 'chico malo' como ella les decía.

Mientras conversaban Rin se acercó a ellos en compañía de Kouji, al ver a Sesshoumaru el novio arrugó la cara y al doctor se le apretó la mandíbula casi como un reflejo. Kai pretendió no ver el intercambio y se quedó en silencio.

(Um! parece que el mounstro tiene más admiradores de lo que yo creía, pero Sesshoumaru es bastante controlado y ella dice que es súper correcto, si le atrae el mounstro no lo culpo porque es adorable y muy bonita...Ha! Está en los genes, somos adorables! Lo importante es que el mounstro esté feliz)

Después de saludar a Kai y a Jaken, Kouji le escupió un saludo tajante a Sesshoumaru y se retiró besando a Rin en los labios sensualmente. Al verlos Sesshoumaru sintió un sabor amargo que el bajaba por la garganta pero lo enfrentó como el más ecuánime de los roommates.

Una vez con Kouji fuera del panorama Sesshoumaru se relajó y miró a Rin que le sonreía. Apartándose un poco de la conversación de Jaken y Kai, ellos pudieron hablar sin interrupciones.

"Hola doctor!"

"Hola pequeña!"

"...mm doctor no quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?"

"Kouji va a ir verdad?"

"Si pero también irá mi papá, Deborah, Kai igual que Inuyasha y Kagome...!"

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y por un momento Rin se emocionó pero comprendió lo incómodo que sería para su roommate si iba y no insistió cuando él le dijo que prefería quedarse estudiando.

"Claro yo entiendo Grandulón entonces nos vemos en el apartamento, iré de compras con Kai, adiós!"

Rin le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla antes de darle un beso y alejarse con su hermano, que ya había cuadrado 'planes' con Jaken. Rin besó a Jaken de despedida y se alejó con una sonrisa tomando a su hermano menor de la mano.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Jaken se acercó a Sesshoumaru que miraba fijamente a Rin mientras se alejaba.

"Irás en la noche?"

"Claro que no!"

"No te cae muy bien el novio verdad?"

Sesshoumaru le contestó con una mirada agria y su amigo solo sonrió inocentemente. Su compañero no lo aceptaba abiertamente pero tampoco negaba que Rin le atraía, solo bastaba verlo estando junto a ella para darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando como un quinceañero.

Sobre Rin, Jaken tenía la teoría que ella también se sentía atraída por Sesshoumaru pero se frenaba por ser un hombre comprometido para casarse. La personalidad cariñosa y burbujeante de Rin enmascaraba un sentimiento más profundo del que ella probablemente no se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno lo que soy yo no me lo pierdo por nada, quiero conocer al otro doctor en la vida de Rin!"

Sesshoumaru se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca pero se mantuvo inconmovible como siempre. Desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que en la distancia Rin le decía adiós con la mano, quería levantar su mano y corresponderle pero no fue necesario porque ella se perdió al doblar la esquina del edificio.

Jaken supuso que el brillo en los ojos de su amigo era un sentimiento de ternura y aprovechando la oportunidad se dispuso a torturar a su compañero.

"Sabes algo? Yo creo que ella haría mejor pareja con otro tipo de hombre...alguien protector y confiable que se preocupe por ella y la consienta mucho, tu que crees?"

Las palabras de Jaken lo pusieron inquieto y le contestó con un tono seco sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Creo que estás hablando estupideces, ella...se ve contenta!"

"Contenta si, pero yo dije que...!"

"Ya escuché lo que dijiste camina si no quieres llegar tarde a clases!"

Sesshoumaru entró a la clase con el semblante más serio que de costumbre, las observaciones de su amigo le robaban la calma y se preguntaba si algo de eso podía ser cierto.

(Alguien que la cuide y la consienta...si como ella se merece...)

..................

Rin y Kai caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano como dos niños habían ido a cuanta tienda de ropa se le antojó a Rin y ahora buscaban un sitio donde comer algo rápido antes de regresar al apartamento. Entraron a un lugar alegre y acogedor y se pusieron a conversar mientras les traían los bocadillos y los refrescos.

"Mounstro sabes algo me caen muy bien tus amigos, en especial tu roommate, se nota que es muy buena persona"

"Verdad que si, el doctor es genial y que me dices de Kouji?!"

"Supongo que está bien, mientras tu seas feliz!"

"No me digas a ti también te cae mal, pero él me trata súper bien!"

"También?"

"Si el doctor no lo soporta!"

"Alguna razón en especial?"

"No simplemente le cae mal!"

"Ya veo!"

Kai sonrió porque estaba seguro que la razón por la que Sesshoumaru no resistía a Kouji era por celos y eso era divertido. Una vez que trajeron la comida se distrajeron hablando de la vida de Kai en Londres. Un poco antes de las 7 regresaron al apartamento.

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas, en el teléfono había un mensaje de su padre, diciéndoles que se encontraran en el restaurante a la 8.30 p.m. Kai fue hasta el refrigerador y al ver que no había suficientes sodas de naranja, de la cual era adicto le dijo a Rin que iría al supermercado que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, a comprar más.

"Volveré en media hora mounstro!"

"Entonces me voy a bañar!"

En el momento que Kai salió del apartamento Rin se metió a la ducha dispuesta a darse un baño revitalizador. Veinticinco minutos después Rin salió del baño distraída confiada que estaba sola en el apartamento.

Estaba completamente empapada y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con Sesshoumaru de pie, con la boca abierta y los ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, había abierto la puerta del baño en silencio justo cuando ella salía de la ducha.

Ella sintió que el color le subía por las mejillas pero por alguna razón no pudo decir nada o cubrirse, sus manos no parecían responder y colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse de pie dejando que su roommate se saciara con la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Al ver que la boca de Sesshoumaru se abría aún más concentrado en sus senos, Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita porque la expresión de Sesshoumaru reflejaba el más completo y puro deleite con sus curvas. Rascándose la sien habló con un tono de vos suave y pausado tratando de sonar casual estando desnuda frente a su apuesto compañero de cuarto.

"mmm...no te escuché llegar!"

"..."

Rin se mordió el labio divertida y muy halagada al ver que Sesshoumaru no lograba articular ni un solo sonido, mucho menos una oración completa. Estaba ahí viéndola completamente extasiado y sus profundos y hermosos ojos se movían sobre ella como si quisiera comérsela. Sintiéndose nerviosa y emocionada Rin intentó una vez más de hablar con él.

"Grandulón...me pasas mi toalla por favor!"

"..."

(Es absolutamente perfecta...mejor que en mis sueños. Podría secarle cada gota de agua con solo mi boca...grrr!! Me encantan sus senos, son abundantes, firmes y jugosos como a mi me gustan...podría comérmela a besos, hacerla mía aquí mismo...por Kami no puedo sacarla de mi mente y menos ahora...yo...ella me alborota la sangre...un momento me está diciendo algo??? Sesshoumaru reacciona!!!)

El atónito doctor reaccionó y le entregó la toalla sin quitarle los ojos de encima y pegándose a ella movido por su deseo, la tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Con la toalla en las manos ella lo miró y se perdió en el ámbar de sus ojos; se quedaron así un instante, Rin sabía que tenía que moverse pero estaba petrificada por la excitación de estar en aquella posición tan comprometedora y sintiendo escalofríos.

Ambos reaccionaron al escuchar el timbre y Rin se envolvió en la toalla frente a él viéndolo directamente a los ojos y en una actitud sugestiva y juguetona, luego con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y entró a su cuarto dejando a Sesshoumaru solo en el baño. Un segundo después el doctor salió para abrirle la puerta a Kai sintiéndose caliente y emocionado.

"Hola Kai!"

"Doctor te sientes bien? Te ves raro!"

"No me pasa nada es que estoy algo cansado!"

"Claro! Oye no vas a ir con nosotros?"

"No, tengo que estudiar!"

"Oye te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Dime!"

"Tu crees que Kouji la hace feliz?"

Como estaba de espaldas buscando un jugo en la refrigeradora Kai no pudo ver la expresión de pánico del doctor que tragó grueso para poder exhibir un semblante calmado una vez que se diera vuelta.

"Supongo...ella se ve contenta, pero la verdad creo que no soy el más indicado para responder esa pregunta!"

"Porque? Tu eres su amado Grandulón!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo y por más que trató no pudo disimular su emoción. Un complacido Kai no perdió un segundo de aquella emoción que por más que Sesshoumaru trataba no podía ocultar.

(Amado Grandulón, Gatita tanto me quieres? Y yo? Me merezco la suerte de haberte conocido y no poder tenerte? Demonios...)

Sintiéndose extasiado por las palabras de Kai, el doctor finalmente le contó la conversación que habían tenido el lunes, al escuchar que su hermana se sentía sola Kai sonrió torciendo la boca y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que después de la muerte de su mamá ella no había vuelto a ser la misma y sus relaciones amorosas habían sufrido las consecuencias.

"Ella es muy hermosa y no le faltan los admiradores pero es como si se resistiera a enamorarse de verdad por temor a perder ese cariño tan especial en cualquier momento, como con nuestra madre...sin embargo ahora yo la noto distinta, sonríe como cuando mi mamá estaba viva!"

"Entonces Kouji si la hace feliz!"

"Um! Ahí es donde te equivocas ella sonríe así antes de ser novia de Kouji, me lo dijo Koro!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru sostuvo la mirada que Kai le daba tratando de no sonreír como un perfecto idiota por saber que su gatita sonreía y estaba feliz gracias a él y no por Kouji, pudo haber estallado en gritos de emoción pero siguió tomando de su refresco con la felicidad paseándose por su cuerpo, de pronto recordó a Rin desnuda y se atragantó. Kai lo miró de reojo y siguió como si nada.

Dado que Rin estaba en el cuarto vistiéndose Kai tomó su ropa para la noche y entró para darse un baño rápido antes de salir. Estuvo listo diez minutos después y fue a sentarse junto a Sesshoumaru que miraba la televisión con un libro en su regazo mientras pensaba que otra vez Kouji tendría el placer de la compañía de Rin dejándolo a él solo.

En el momento que escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Rin abrirse, Sesshoumaru no se volteó porque supuso que como siempre ella luciría espectacular. No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir presión en su pecho por la visión de Rin que ahora estaba de pie frente a ellos preguntándoles como se veía.

Sesshoumaru tenía problemas para verla a los ojos después de su encuentro en el baño. Extrañamente Rin no se veía incómoda y eso lo relajó suficiente para poder admirarla, llevaba un vestido negro de una tela suave que le abrazaba las curvas. Era un vestido de tirantes que sin ser demasiado revelador enmarcaba los atributos de Rin provocativamente.

Para completar el martirio que era verla vestida de esa forma, Rin llevaba el cabello suelto y zapatos de tacón alto que estilizaban sus piernas y toda su piel parecía brillar como una invitación invisible para que la acariciaran.

(Nunca la había visto con ese vestido, se ve tan sensual y esta usando ese delicioso perfume...Argg!! No puedo dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo...yo tengo una prometida que estará conmigo mañana...la gatita no es mi tipo, es solo una mujer preciosa, cariñosa y divertida...)

"Y bien como me veo Kai, Doctor?"

"Luces hermosa Rin!"

"Si mounstro estás despampanante como siempre!"

"Jajaja ay Kai solo tu crees que yo soy despampanante...gracias Grandulón!"

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina alejándose de Rin que lo siguió con una sonrisa, era obvio por la manera que la evitaba, que el grandulón estaba mortificado de haberla visto desnuda. Cuando ella llamó su atención Sesshoumaru pretendió estar muy interesado en los gabinetes frente a él.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Si dime?"

"Mírame Doctor!"

Sesshoumaru se volteó para verla, Rin estaba a escasos pasos de él con una suave y conciliadora sonrisa.

"Estás apenado por lo del baño?"

"Tienes que entender Rin, no fue mi intención es que cuando llegué estaban todas las luces apagadas y yo estaba distraído!"

"Si de eso me di cuenta, tranquilo doctor no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, además no soy la primer mujer desnuda que ves o si?"

"No claro que no!"

"Somos roommates y compartimos el mismo baño siempre había una posibilidad de que algo así pasara, no deseo que te sientas apenado conmigo por eso!"

Sintiéndose aliviado por las palabras de Rin Sesshoumaru le dio una leve sonrisa y le deseó que le fuera bien en su cena, luego se fue a sentar en el comedor. Rin sonrió mordiéndose el labio porque no podía apartar la expresión lujuriosa de Sesshoumaru al verla desnuda y eso le hacía cosquillas en la piel.

Sentada junto a su hermano, Rin miró el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que Kouji estaba retrasado, en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

"Hola preciosa!"

"Hola, donde estás?"

"En la biblioteca...tengo que quedarme nos pusieron un trabajo extra y debo terminarlo hoy!"

"Ósea que no me acompañaras?"

"Lo siento preciosa tenía tantas ganas de ir te lo juro!"

"Tonto yo sé que sí...mm pues ni modo iré sola!"

Al escucharla Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos emocionado, estaba escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras de Rin y parecía que la suerte le estaba sonriendo una vez antes de que llegara su prometida.

Rin puso el teléfono con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su hermano para decirle que irían sin Kouji, mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón donde el doctor prácticamente contenía el aliento. Se le acercó por detrás apoyándose en el respaldar del mueble para hablarle al oído con un tono suave y seductor.

"Hola doctor!"

"...hola!"

"mm! Yo me preguntaba tu no querías ir esta noche conmigo porque Kouji estaría ahí, pero ahora que voy sola tu crees que podrías ser el más divino de los roommates y llevar a tu gatita de paseo?"

Las palabras de Rin se amontonaron en la mente de Sesshoumaru que se regocijaba con la forma como ella misma se llamaba 'tu gatita'. Se volvió para verla y sintió que los hermosos ojos de su roommate lo traspasaban con tal facilidad que era imposible negarse, por lo que decidió que era una noche perfecta para disfrutar de la compañía de Rin.

"Así que quieres ir de paseo?"

"Ay doctor por favor te lo suplico di que sí, es que Jaken y Kai van a tener compañía y yo me voy a quedar sola!"

"mmm...muy bien, dame 15 minutos!"

"Siiiii, eres el mejor roommate del mundo!"

Con la mayor calma que pudo Sesshoumaru se levantó del sillón y entró a su cuarto con la alegría golpeando su pecho, iba a salir con Rin sin Kouji y con la imagen de su bello y deseable cuerpo desnudo grabada con fuego en su mente. Salió 10 minutos después con un pantalón negro y camisa beige que le daban un look elegante pero casual.

Desde la puerta de su habitación Sesshoumaru le dijo que ya estaba listo y Rin inconscientemente se emocionó de saber que disfrutaría la compañía de un hombre atractivo, alto y varonil que la llamaba gatita. En una esquina de la cocina Kai observaba a los roommates y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por Kouji, sin duda alguna la sonrisa de Rin cuando estaba junto al grandulón era amplia y reflejaba felicidad.

Acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa traviesa Kai para pedirles que fueran a esperar a Inuyasha fuera del apartamento, no quería que Kouji volviera a llamar y Rin tuviera que decirle que saldría con Sesshoumaru arruinando la noche interesante que estaba seguro ellos iban a disfrutar.

"Bueno si ya el doctor y el mounstro están listos que les parece si vamos a esperar a Inu afuera?"

"Muy bien!"

"Oigan se me acaba de ocurrir algo, en lugar de tener Youkai/Ikegami en la puerta del apartamento deberían poner Doctor Mounstro que tal?"

Kai sonreía como el hombre más inocente del planeta mientras Rin lo miraba con la boca torcida y Sesshoumaru se hacía el loco, había algo en la personalidad de los hermanos que lo ponía de buen humor, una bondad y simpatía extrema que parecía envolverlo.

"Kai que tonto eres Dr. Mounstro! Eso suena a experimento de científico loco...el grandulón será un gran cirujano, respetado y querido por todos ya vas a ver...!"

Mientras hablaba Rin abrió la puerta y se adelantó, una vez afuera se volvió para ver el pequeño letrero con sus apellidos y se rió. De pie en la sala Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente por el despliegue de confianza que Rin tenía en sus habilidades y expresaba con tanta naturalidad.

"Vamos doctor después yo me encargo de cambiar ese aburrido letrero...ese mounstro tiene mucha confianza en ti, es que eres importante para ella...por eso te quería pedir que la cuides mucho!"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo decir nada más porque Kai tenía la misma agradable franqueza de su gatita, pedirle que la cuidara era una redundancia porque mientras estuvieran juntos él no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio, Sesshoumaru no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Rin prácticamente salivando. Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos en torno a Rin y sus sentimientos por ella y su compromiso con Susan que no se dio cuenta cuando la camioneta de su hermano se detuvo.

Al ver que su roommate estaba ido Rin se le acercó y tiró de él por el brazo conduciéndolo al auto que esperaba por ellos.

"Estás muy pensativo grandulón ven vamos a divertirnos mucho!"

El grito de Inuyasha fue una desagradable interrupción a la dulzura de Rin.

"Que rayos te pasa insecto? camina de una buena vez...doctor de pacotilla!!"

"Animal nadie está hablando contigo calla y conduce!"

Rin se carcajeó aferrada al brazo de Sesshoumaru y sin percatarse que su hermano y sus amigos los miraban con una expresión que reflejaba claramente lo que para ella pasaba inadvertido.

Sesshoumaru era serio y arrogante al tratar con las personas a su alrededor, pero con ella esa actitud cambiaba y se permitía sonreír y que su mirada se suavizara completamente por el efecto relajante que Rin tenía sobre él. Ya estaban montándose al carro y aprovechando que Kagome, Inuyasha y Kai hablaban entre ellos Sesshoumaru le habló.

"Dime una cosa gatita, como haces para caminar con esos zapatos tan altos?"

"Práctica...además es la única forma que tengo para alcanzarte...que, no te gustan?"

"Yo no dije eso...podrías moverte un poco, no puedo cerrar la puerta!"

"Estas insinuando que estoy gorda?"

"Solo te pedí que te movieras!"

"mm...hola Kagome, Inuyasha!"

El restaurante quedaba en pleno centro de la ciudad y era un lujoso y enorme lugar donde se podía disfrutar de comida y baile hasta altas horas de la noche. Impaciente por ver el lugar Kai se bajó de la camioneta con rapidez.

"Sesshoumaru te encargo al mounstro iré a buscar a Jaken!"

El doctor no tuvo necesidad de volverse para saber que Rin sonreía esperando que él hiciera exactamente eso: encargarse de ella toda la noche. La conocía mejor de lo que conocía a cualquier otra mujer y sabía que era una consentida sin remedio. Abriendo la puerta Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

"Ven no hagamos esperar a tus padres...quise decir...!"

"No importa te perdono doctor, después de todo ella es mi madrastra!"

El restaurante era muy elegante y se respiraba un ambiente de comodidad enmarcado por cómodas mesas y sillas que invitaban al disfrute de la buena comida y conversación entre amigos.

Mientras avanzaban detrás de Inuyasha y Kagome, vieron a Kai y a Jaken haciéndoles señas ya sentados con Folken y su esposa. Al caminar en dirección a la mesa Sesshoumaru se mantuvo detrás de Rin, disfrutando del movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar. Casi sin proponérselo empezó a imaginar como sería tenerla en su cama con la libertad de acariciarla avivado por la imagen de Rin saliendo de la ducha.

Sus fantasías sexuales a expensas de Rin se evaporaron en el instante que estuvieron frente al doctor Ikegami y su esposa, que los recibían con una amplia sonrisa, sin sospechar que mientras se acercaban todos habían estado de acuerdo que los dos hacían una hermosa pareja y que todos lamentaban que ninguno de los dos estuviera disponible.

Fue una cena agradable y relajada donde Jaken hizo gala de su gran simpatía y conocimiento extenso de un sin número de temas. Por su parte Kai se dedicó a avergonzar a su hermana con relatos de su infancia recalcando cada vez que podía que ella era un mounstro.

"Se los juro es el mounstro más tonto y distraído que hay, no se imaginan las veces que se cayó mientras crecíamos, el pobre Koro sufrió tanto porque este mounstro no se abriera el cráneo!"

Rin no decía nada, se retorcía de la risa en su silla viendo los ademanes y caras con que su hermano ilustraba los relatos. Kagome ayudaba con detalles para la diversión de todos. Después de un rato de humillación de hermanos, Rin finalmente dejó de reírse lo suficiente para hablar.

"Kai ya no sigas...Jaken y Sesshoumaru van a pensar que soy una torpe!"

"No eres torpe simplemente muy distraída!"

Rin se sonrió con el comentario de su roommate que hablaba con su pausado tono de voz pero sin mirarla. La voz de su padre la distrajo de seguir viendo a su compañero de cuarto.

"Hija, Sesshoumaru tiene razón hay una gran diferencia entre ser torpe, que no lo eres, y andar en la luna todo el día...dime Angel en que piensas?"

"Durante el día?"

"Si dime pequeña!"

"...ahem! Bueno a ver...pienso en Kai, en ti y en Deborah, en mi mamá... pero no mucho para no sentirme triste, en Kagome, en Inuyasha en mis estudios, mis amigos y en el Grandulón claro!"

Folken Ikegami sonrió cerrando los ojos, su hija dejaba ver que más que cualquier persona el grandulón era una pieza clave de su vida. Le hubiera gustado adivinar lo que Sesshoumaru sentía en aquel momento para comprobar que aquellos sentimientos de cariño y respeto eran correspondidos pero la expresión vacía de Sesshoumaru no demostraba lo emocionado que estaba de escuchar a Rin decir que pensaba en él.

"Ya veo, piensas en todos menos en ti!"

Rin puso cara de asombro, como si comprendiera muchas cosas en un solo instante y nerviosa se rascó el cuello y probó su bebida, ignorando las risas de Kagome y Kai.

"Creo que tienes razón papá, pero no soy tan despistada como el insecto dice yo me doy cuenta de cosas!"

"Si claro mounstro lo que tu digas!"

Continuaron conversando y cenando entre anécdotas y risas haciendo de aquella una noche inolvidable para todos y que estaba en camino de ser decisiva para Sesshoumaru. Después del postre y una bebida digestiva Folken y Deborah se despidieron de ellos para que pudieran trasladarse al área del bar.

El bar estaba lleno de vida y gente, tenía varios ambientes desde cómodas butacas dobles con iluminación romántica, mesas en el segundo piso dando a la pista de baile hasta mesas altas que fue donde se instalaron ellos. Una vez que se acomodaron Rin y Kagome fueron al baño.

Sesshoumaru siguió con la mirada a Rin hasta que la vio perderse detrás de una pared que ocultaba la entrada al baño, después de diez escasos minutos las dos amigas regresaron con una gran sonrisa y dispuestas a divertirse.

En cuanto Rin estuvo cerca de ellos Jaken le preguntó si quería sentarse, pero ella amablemente le dijo que no, aprovechando que Sesshoumaru parecía distraído con la gente que bailaba; Jaken decidió pedirle consejo a su amiga para conquistar a Kira.

La verdad era que Sesshoumaru fingía no estar interesado en Rin porque no había podido dejar de pensar en sus palabras durante la cena, y ahora que se había tomado un par de tragos sentía sus sentimientos por su gatita amenazar con traicionarlo de una forma u otra, por lo que fingir indiferencia parecía una buena salida.

"Rin te puedo pedir un consejo?"

"Claro Jaken dime en que te puedo ayudar?"

"Cómo hago para conquistar a una mujer que me gusta mucho pero que suspira por otro, que dicho sea de paso no está interesado porque tiene novia?"

Jaken miró a su compañero brevemente y Rin sonrió, feliz de haber tenido su conversación con Kira en el baño.

"Pues estás de suerte porque yo sé que esa rubia despampanante ya no está interesada en cierto grandulón...ahora lo que tienes que hacer es lograr que ella vea lo agradable y tierno que eres!"

"Estás segura Rin?"

"Aja"

"Genial, pero dime como logro eso de que descubra lo arrebatadoramente adorable que soy?"

"Jajajaja fácil con detalles y esa simpatía tuya tan agradable!"

"La simpatía ya la tengo ahora explícame eso de los detalles!"

"Claro, mira Jaken tu eres un hombre apuesto..!"

"Gracias, siempre es mejor cuando alguien más te lo dice...además del espejo del baño!"

Rin se carcajeó con la picardía a flor de piel de su amigo y siguió con su explicación de los detalles que le gustaban a cualquier mujer.

"Bueno como decía como eres un hombre apuesto si eres tierno será muy difícil ignorarte. Tienes que seducirla, despertar su curiosidad por ti, por ejemplo no le digas que es bonita porque ella ya lo sabe, en cambio dile que tiene una linda sonrisa!"

"Ok ya voy entendiendo cumplidos a su belleza sin ser obvio y que hay de su personalidad?"

"Ves eres muy inteligente...te gusta en serio?"

"Hai!"

"Jejeje me alegro, mira Jaken a las mujeres nos gusta que nos atiendan, que se preocupen por nosotros y nos escuchen. Los halagos sinceros son muy seductores y es muy bonito cuando nos elogian por nuestra personalidad, estoy segura que te irá muy bien!"

"En serio lo crees?"

"Claro!"

"Que me dices de flores y paseos por el parque!"

"Awww que romántico!"

"Jajaja gracias Rin me has ayudado muchísimo pondré todo en práctica la otra semana porque hoy tengo que atender a otra señorita que pronto está por llegar!"

"Jajaja lo que tu digas Jaken!"

Junto a ella, Sesshoumaru pretendía no estar interesado en la conversación pero tomando nota de todo lo que su gatita revelaba de sí misma con aquellas palabras.

Como Rin estaba de pie y había mucha gente tuvo que pegarse a él cuando una pareja pasó cerca de ella, sin pensarlo Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura al ver que una ola de gente se aproximaba con la intención de ingresar a la pista de baile.

Rin se volvió a mirarlo al sentir la presión en su cintura, sin darse cuenta Sesshoumaru le habló con una voz grave y sensual, casi susurrándole.

"Más gente pequeña, hazte a un lado para que no te aplasten!"

"Gracias!"

Al ayudarla a sentarse sus miradas se cruzaron y al verla a los ojos Sesshoumaru recordó como un destello la imagen de Rin desnuda, tragó grueso y miró hacia la pista de baile para despistar su incomodidad.

Rin no dijo nada pero sentía otra vez cosquillas en la boca del estómago, había algo en los ojos de Sesshoumaru que parecía diferente pero al recordar que se había tomado varias copas de vino supuso que estaba imaginando cosas a causa del licor.

Estaban todos conversando y riendo cuando por el rabillo del ojo Sesshoumaru notó que un mesero se acercaba a ellos con una rara expresión. Una vez frente a la mesa el hombre puso tímidamente dos tragos, uno para Rin y otro para Kagome.

"Buenas noches esto es para las señoritas!"

Rin y Kagome se miraron entre sí sorprendidas y Kagome solo vio el fuego en los ojos de su futuro marido, que inmediatamente tronaba los nudillos amenazante. Kagome iba a decir algo pero su novio la silenció con una mirada agria.

"Quien rayos está mandando esto?"

"El señor del bar y sus amigos...aquellos!"

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula porque los tres sujetos se reían alzando sus vasos en una actitud que más parecía una provocación. Al ver la actitud de los tipos Sesshoumaru resopló porque conocía la efervescente y violenta personalidad de su hermano menor.

Con un ademán Sesshoumaru sujetó a Rin un instante más y luego le pidió que se sentara en silencio, levantó una ceja cuando ella hizo exactamente lo contrario.

"Pero que vas a hacer doctor?"

"Que parte de quedarte aquí en silencio no entendiste pequeña?"

"Pero solo es cuestión de devolver los tragos, es una simple equivocación!"

"Um...dile eso al perro rabioso de mi hermano...además estos sujetos lo están haciendo a propósito!"

"Pero...!"

"Ya Rin, quédate aquí, se una buena niña y no hagas ruido!"

Ante aquellas palabras Rin no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en silencio para ver el desenlace de aquella infortunada interrupción, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que uno de lo hombres de bar la miraba con un brillo desagradable que la hacía sentir incómoda.

Sesshoumaru parpadeó al notar la incomodidad de Rin y fijó su atención en el sujeto, era de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y tenía un aire desagradable en torno a su persona.

"Jaken conoces a ese tipo tan desagradable? Me parece conocido!"

"Claro es ese odioso de Naraku estudia derecho, salió un par de veces con una amiga de Yura dice que es un busca problemas. Lo mejor será no hacerle caso!"

"Few! Ese infeliz me las va a pagar!"

"Inuyasha espera...!"

No fue necesario que Sesshoumaru detuviera a su hermano porque los tres hombres caminaban hacia ellos, Kagome torció los ojos y miró a Jaken.

"Jaken dime porque ese sujeto nos manda tragos si ve que estamos acompañadas?!"

"Porque su hobbie es provocar a la gente y además le encantan las mujeres hermosas!"

Las dos amigas sonrieron por el cumplido concentrando su atención en la escena frente a ellos. Inuyasha parecía un perro rabioso y Sesshoumaru era la esencia de la frialdad. Naraku y sus amigos se reían como un trío de hienas repugnantes y traicioneras.

"Oye maldito quien te has creído para mandarles tragos?"

"Que no se puede?"

"Infeliz...ellas no están solas!"

"Pues a lo mejor quieran cambiar de compañía, oye niño no me digas que estás rabiando?"

Naraku tenía una arrogante sonrisa y aunque hablaba con Inuyasha no perdía de vista a Sesshoumaru que no decía ni una sola palabra. Rin, Kagome, Jaken y Kai observaban a la expectativa seguros que en dos segundos más Inuyasha estrellaría su puño contra la cara del intruso.

Sin previo aviso uno de los amigos de Naraku se lanzó sobre Inuyasha que esquivó el ataque sin problemas dándole un certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y retorciéndose de dolor. Al ver al hombre en el suelo Inuyasha sonrió complacido.

"Few! Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Que aburrido!!"

"Inuyasha no te ensucies las manos con estas basuras!"

"Miren pero si el guardaespaldas tiene lengua!"

El rostro calmado de Sesshoumaru se iluminó por un segundo y torció los labios en una mueca, al hablar su voz era como gotas de hielo y con un toque de burla.

"Eres un insecto y a los insectos mueren aplastados...Inuyasha son todos tuyos!"

Al pronunciar la última palabra Sesshoumaru se movió dispuesto a sentarse en la mesa otra vez, eso le dio una sensación de triunfo a Naraku que no tardó en vocalizar.

"Bah! No tiene caso, aparentemente estas bellezas sí están acompañadas...deben ser unas fieras en la cama para que las defiendan tanto!"

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mudos y Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza anticipando el despliegue de su amigo. Jaken y Kai se miraron dejando escapar una risita y se pusieron de pie en el acto.

Naraku no se dio cuenta en que momento le empezó a faltar el aire, la mano de Inuyasha se cerraba con fuerza sobre su cuello. Las súplicas de Naraku eran sonidos incomprensibles y finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad los dedos dejaron pasar el aire, solo para lanzarlo contra el piso.

Naraku cayó pesadamente e inmediatamente sus dos amigos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie bajo la mirada fija de Inuyasha, que se reía burlándose de ellos.

"Few! No vales la pena miserable!"

"Maldito pudiste haberme matado!"

"Ha! Yo no pierdo mi tiempo con animales rastreros como tú!"

Al ver que Naraku trataba de lanzarse sobre Inuyasha los amigos lo sujetaron diciéndole que no valía la pena y que se calmara. Tres empleados del lugar estaban ahí con toda la intención de echarlos, al verlos Naraku se sacudió la camisa y habló entre risas.

"Ya no pasa nada...todo en calma fue una equivocación nada más!"

Los tres se alejaron tomando una mesa en el otro extremo del lugar y fuera de la vista de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Uno de los empleados se acercó a Inuyasha para ofrecerle una disculpa.

"Señor lo lamento mucho, esos sujetos siempre causan problemas!"

"Y porque rayos no los corren? Se andan metiendo con las mujeres de otros!"

"El dueño es su tío, usted comprenderá. Pero es la primera vez que le dan su merecido eso fue genial que bueno gancho, déjeme y les traigo una botella de champagne cortesía de la casa!"

El hombre se fue a toda prisa y regresó unos minutos después con lo prometido. Todos se rieron cuando Inuyasha anunció que era por ser invencible y ser experto en aplastar cucarachas. La noche transcurrió sin novedad y pronto Naraku se desvaneció en el olvido.

.................................

Ya entrada la noche, en la mesa solo estaban Rin y Sesshoumaru conversando, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían ido al apartamento para que el novio invencible recibiera una dosis de agradecimiento por defender a su novia con tanto ahínco.

Jaken y Kai estaban entretenidos con dos señoritas agradables y deseosas de una noche de baile interminable. En medio de la conversación Rin sintió los efectos de tanto líquido y le dijo a Sesshoumaru que iría al baño.

A Sesshoumaru le hubiera gustado que no se fuera porque estaba pasándola tan bien con ella que quería disfrutar cada segundo y minuto antes de volver a su realidad de hombre comprometido. Lo que más lo incomodaba era no saber cuanto tiempo estaría Susan de visita, lo que en su mente se traducía en días separados de Rin.

Apartando ese pensamiento la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Rin no había terminado de entrar al baño cuando sintió como alguien la sujetaba por los hombros presionándola con fuerza contra la pared.

El movimiento fue tan rápido y violento que al empujarla ella se golpeó la cabeza. Con horror se dio cuenta que su atacante olía a licor y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro con la intención de besarla y presionando su cuerpo contra ella de forma agresiva.

Instintivamente Rin empezó a forcejear pero cuanto mas forcejeaba con más fuerza el hombre la sujetaba imposibilitándole liberarse.

"Déjeme que le pasa? Esta borracho! DEJEME!!"

"Eres una malagradecida te quise invitar un trago y me rechazaste...a mi nadie me rechaza...jajaja ahora no tienes a tu novio para que te defienda así que nos vamos a divertir mucho!"

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Rin al comprender que su atacante era Naraku. El miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que estaba completamente alcoholizado y probablemente Sesshoumaru no notaria su ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Naraku aprovechó el silencio de Rin para tratar de besarla pero ella movió la cabeza esquivándolo con todas sus energías. Frustrado por no haber logrado su cometido, Naraku estrujó los pequeños brazos entre sus manos con furia y sonrió con sarcasmo cuando Rin se quejó de dolor.

"Aahhhh! Déjame maldito!"

"No preciosa nos vamos a divertir!"

Naraku no notó a una joven que caminaba hacia el baño y reconoció a Rin. En silencio la mujer dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos para buscar a Sesshoumaru o alguno de su grupo. La había reconocido porque sus mesas estaban muy cerca y había presenciado el incidente con Naraku de hacia unas horas.

Sesshoumaru estaba distraído viendo a Jaken y Kai mientras bailaban despreocupadamente con sus respectivas parejas, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujer acercarse con una expresión de horror.

"Ella...su novia está en problemas, es el sujeto de hace un rato, apúrese por favor..!"

No había terminado de hablar cuando Sesshoumaru ya estaba de pie y apartando a la gente que le impedía llegar hasta Rin lo más pronto posible. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y los puños le picaban al imaginarse que intentaba aquel infeliz.

Rin seguía forcejeando y esquivando los intentos de Naraku de besarla y suplicando que alguien viniera a ayudarla, pero el ruido del lugar ahogaba sus gritos y sus ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que probablemente nadie vendría en su auxilio.

En el momento que Sesshoumaru llegó al área de los baños vio con el corazón acelerado a Naraku forcejeando con Rin que balbuceaba entre lágrimas. Al verla acorralada contra la pared como un animal herido y asustado, Sesshoumaru sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre ellos.

"Déjame maldito puerco!"

La arrogante respuesta que iba a salir de los labios de Naraku se vio interrumpida por el puño de Sesshoumaru y Rin solo vio como su atacante se tambaleaba liberándola finalmente de su angustia. Paralizada por el miedo no se movió de donde estaba y lentamente fijó sus ojos en Sesshoumaru que estaba de pie con los puños cerrados y viendo a Naraku con los ojos como dos calderos.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Estás bien?"

"Si!"

"Hazte a un lado por favor, parece que ciertos insectos no entienden a la primera!"

Rin se movió despacio hasta tomar la mano que Sesshoumaru extendía hacía ella. Frente a ellos Naraku se frotaba la mandíbula con un gesto de genuino dolor y los ojos llenos de odio.

Sabiendo que Rin estaba detrás de él, Sesshoumaru se aproximó hasta Naraku y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio tal puñetazo que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared y caer sentado en el piso.

Sesshoumaru sacudió el puño mientras observaba la sangre correr por el rostro de aquel infeliz que había osado tocar a su gatita. Rin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sorprendida, al comprender que su roommate le había roto la nariz a su atacante.

Como pudo y movido por la furia Naraku se levantó dispuesto a defenderse y a pesar de su borrachera logró darle un golpe a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre él dándole una golpiza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y comprobó que Naraku estuviera realmente inconsciente, se levantó y con el corazón en la mano se volvió para ver a Rin que no podía controlar sus lágrimas. En el momento que estuvo frente a ella, su pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como una niña asustada.

Lo único que Sesshoumaru pudo hacer fue estrecharla contra él, por un instante verla en aquella situación era como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sesshoumaru iba a caminar en busca de un lugar para sentarse cuando un empleado del lugar los interceptó.

"Que sucedió aquí?"

"Este infeliz trato de propasarse con la señorita!"

El empleado se acercó hasta Naraku y al reconocerlo se incorporó como un resorte con una sonrisa escondida entre sus labios, era el mismo hombre de hacía unas horas y estaba feliz de que dos veces en una noche, le hubieran su merecido a aquel ser desagradable.

"Ella está bien?"

"Si!"

"Entonces permítame ofrecerle una de nuestras mesas privadas en el área de arriba para que se puedan sentar, le traeré un poco de hielo para esa mejilla, algo de tomar para la señorita?"

Sesshoumaru miró un segundo al empleado algo sorprendido por la falta de cuidado para con Naraku y medio sonrió sujetando con mas fuerza a Rin que respiraba profundo contra su pecho.

"Una limonada...tiene que llamar a una ambulancia. Tiene la nariz rota y probablemente un par de costillas!"

"Ah eso...si claro en un momento primero la señorita!"

Los tres se alejaron rápidamente, una vez que el mesonero los ubicó y les trajo el hielo y la limonada, fue a ocuparse de Naraku que ya había sido encontrado por alguien más, lo sacaron del lugar lo más discretamente que pudieron y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Las costillas rotas fueron 4 y la nariz no sufrió mayor daño que la quebradura.

..............................

"Rin por favor mírame necesito saber que estás bien?"

"..."

Como única respuesta ella se acomodó en su pecho con desesperación y Sesshoumaru pensó para sí mismo que aquella posición era demasiado cómoda y adictiva como para que él pudiera mantenerse inmune a la influencia de aquella tierna mujer.

No había duda en su mente que cuando se trataba de Rin, él dejaba de lado todas sus convicciones y barreras emocionales solo para complacerla y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

"Pequeña nos vamos a quedar así toda la noche?!"

"Me dio tanto miedo que no llegaras...me salvaste...muchas gracias!"

Completamente inmerso en el momento Sesshoumaru le acarició la cara al tiempo que se separaba de ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y ver como estaban llenos de lágrimas. Con suavidad Sesshoumaru le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar y le sonrió.

"Disculpa por llegar tarde, te lastimó mucho?"

"Me duele la cabeza es que me golpeé y me estrujo los brazos...es un bruto!"

Sesshoumaru le inspeccionó los brazos y sintió su sangre hervir al ver que estaban magullados. Su sedosa y delicada piel estaba marcada por las manos de aquella bestia humana que él tan felizmente había golpeado hasta la inconsciencia.

"Tranquila pequeña no te volverá hacer nada!"

Súbitamente el rostro de su gatita se iluminó con una sonrisa y Sesshoumaru sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

"Si verdad? Lo dejaste como carne molida...gracias grandulón!"

Sesshoumaru la miró sorprendido por la facilidad de Rin de pasar de asustada a feliz casi sin esfuerzo, su corazón latió acelerado cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Eres mi héroe...en serio si no hubieras llegado...!"

"Sshhh! Ni lo digas Rin, llegué y eso es lo importante!"

Sin dejar de abrazarlo Rin se acomodó nuevamente pegada a su pecho y Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, al pensar lo que hubiera sido de Rin si él no llega. De pronto recordó a la joven que le había avisado y la buscó con la mirada. La joven se acercaba con el bolso y abrigo de Rin en las manos.

"Rin!"

"Si?"

"Tenemos compañía!"

Rin se irguió para ver a la joven y le sonrió amigablemente, inmediatamente reconoció sus cosas y la miró extrañada soltando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su héroe. Sesshoumaru le dijo quien era la joven y Rin le pidió que se sentara con ellos un momento.

"Solo vine a traerte tus cosas, es que se quedaron en la mesa y tus amigos están bailando...estás bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias por avisarle al grandulón!"

"Fue un placer...puedo decirles algo? Ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa y no es solo físicamente, es que se les nota lo mucho que se quieren...bueno hasta luego, nos vemos"

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru la miraron perplejos mientras se alejaba entre la gente de vuelta a su mesa, dejándolos con aquella noción de ser una pareja atractiva y que no podía ocultar su cariño. La primera en hablar fue Rin, Sesshoumaru estaba todavía digiriendo las palabras.

Sesshoumaru estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por Rin, pero según él lograba mantenerlos ocultos bajo su pecho, las palabras de aquella mujer eran como una bocanada de fuego que derretía su autocontrol.

"Jajajaja es la segunda vez que nos dicen algo así...yo creo que...pero en algo tiene razón...yo sí te quiero mucho!"

Rin pronunció las palabras con la mirada fija en la pista de baile, recordando lo Kai le decía de su necesidad perenne de estar abrazada y cerca de las personas que quería, su hermano la llamaba el mounstro pulpo.

Al escuchar la incomodidad en su tono de voz Sesshoumaru buscó sus ojos y la tocó en el hombro para que lo viera.

"Rin que pasa?"

"Nada es solo que ella pensó que nosotros somos una pareja y bueno...verdad que soy muy pegajosa? Kai dice que yo soy un mounstro pulpo a él no le importa porque es mi hermano pero...y yo crecí viendo a mis papás ser cariñosos...!"

Sesshoumaru la miró un instante conmovido reconociendo que su pequeña estaba apenada y con la noción de que ella sí lo quería fresca en su memoria. Lo había dicho como si ella fuera la única que lo sintiera y eso lo hacia sentir incómodo.

"Mounstro pulpo?"

"Si, probablemente ya tu lo habías notado pero eres tan educado que no me dijiste nada...tu ya tienes tu novia, no necesitas otra mujer...Inu dice que no te gustan las demostraciones de cariño!"

Sesshoumaru sintió que la cabeza le pulsaba de la furia, acaso su gatita le estaba pidiendo disculpas por ser cariñosa y amorosa con él, lo que era peor, acaso estaba siguiendo los consejos de su animal hermano? El tenía que impedir que Rin se transformara en una mujer que no lo abrazaba, porque eso era uno de los pocos placeres que tenía ahora en su vida.

"Yo no creo que seas pegajosa y para que le haces caso al idiota de mi hermano? Ese insecto no sabe nada...y otra cosa como es eso de que tu sí me quieres...sonó como si yo fuera un demonio sin sentimientos...eres mi única amiga recuerdas?!"

"Jejeje es cierto!"

Rin se sintió muy feliz, le encantaba abrazar a Sesshoumaru porque su roommate siempre tenía un calor corporal muy agradable. Complacida de saber que Sesshoumaru no pensaba que era fuera pegajosa se acomodó cerca de él.

Luego tomó una servilleta de tela que había en la mesa y la humedeció con el agua helada que había en el recipiente con hielo frente a ellos. Lo escurrió un poco y luego con cuidado se lo puso a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

"Esa sabandija...pero no es mucho quizás para mañana en la tarde no tengas nada...cuanto tiempo se va a quedar Susan?!"

"Diez o quince días no sé...te quedarás donde Sakato?!"

"No, Deborah dice que la casa de huéspedes está lista y no vamos a molestar...sabes? Ella es muy buena conmigo...tiene cosas que me recuerdan a mi mamá!"

"Me alegro!"

....................................

Mientras tanto en Boston...

Jane miraba a su amiga ir de un lado a otro de la habitación nerviosa con el teléfono en la mano, tenía todo listo y partiría hacia el aeropuerto en tan solo unos minutos.

"Susan te quieres calmar, probablemente está en la biblioteca. El sabe que llegas mañana!"

"Si pero tu sabes lo que me incomoda!"

"La roommate, la amiga de Kagome!"

"Exacto tu sabes que Inuyasha no me soporta y bueno a mi Kagome no me termina de caer bien...todo sería mucho más fácil si nos hubiéramos casado y Sesshoumaru siguiera ocupándose de la empresa y dejara esa obsesión de ser doctor!"

"Eso no lo entiendo, tiene todo el dinero que pueda desear y se mete a terminar la carrera ahora, dándole el control de todo a Inuyasha. Podrías ser la señora Youkai viviendo sin trabajar rodeada de lujos y comodidades!"

"Jane...tu sabes que su deseo de ser doctor tiene mucho que ver con su mamá y también sabes que yo amo a Sesshoumaru no es solo por todo lo que me pueda dar materialmente hablando, yo quiero ser su esposa!"

"Si si, ahora sobre la roommate...recuerda no ser demasiado agresiva hasta ver si es competencia o ayuda!"

"Jane me has dicho eso unas veinte veces, ya lo entendí espero que sea fea!"

"Jajajaja no seas tonta ya te dijo que era de cabello negro, tu sabes lo que eso le recuerda a tu prometido, fue en el colegio verdad?

"Si esa mujer lo despreció y él juró no volver a enamorarse de una mujer de cabello negro...claro que eso me parece tonto porque no todas las mujeres de cabello oscuro son iguales, pero eso me ayuda a mí!"

"Exacto, ahora quien es la rubia mas despampanante de Boston?"

"Jejeje pues esa sería yo...creo, ay Jane que haría yo sin ti?"

"Susan hemos sido amigas desde el colegio yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte. Deja de pensar en la roommate y vámonos ya, no quieres perder tu vuelo o si?"

"Claro que no! Tengo tantas ganas de verlo!"

"Si y apuesto que él también!"

..........................................

Después de aplicar la compresa helada por tercera vez Rin dejó la servilleta en la mesa y probó su limonada. Eran las 2 de la mañana y empezaba a sentirse algo cansada y hambrienta.

"Doctor tengo sueño te importa si nos vamos?"

"No claro que no, tengo hambre hay un lugar muy sabroso aquí cerca, podemos pasar antes de ir al apartamento?"

"Si que rico yo también quiero algo de comer!"

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Rin vio a Kai y Jaken acercarse con la cara desfigurada y arrastrando a sus parejas.

"Mounstro estás bien?"

"Tonto pero eso pasó hace horas, como supiste?"

"Es que escuchamos que un grandulón le había roto la nariz a un sujeto que se había propasado con una hermosa morena de ojos verdes...y yo dije ese es mi mounstro!"

"Jajajaja si el doctor me salvó!"

"Oye amigo en serio le partiste la nariz?"

Ante le pregunta de Jaken, Sesshoumaru recordó la sensación de ver a Rin forcejeando con Naraku y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

"Jaken!"

"Apuesto que lo dejaste inconsciente!"

Rin se rió entre dientes y al verla Jaken no siguió preguntando nada más. Kai inspeccionó a su hermana y le habló suavemente.

"Rin en serio ese sujeto no te hizo nada?"

"Hermanito estoy bien, ahora voy a ir a comer con el doctor quédate y diviértete!"

Kai se despidió de su hermana con un beso y estrechando la mano de Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

"Gracias!"

"Claro...lista Rin?"

"Si vamos rápido me está sonando la panza!"

Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar delante de Rin y sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió que ella se aferraba a su brazo, como una espora. Sin voltearse Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera del lugar, disfrutando secretamente de salir de ahí como si realmente fueran una pareja.

El restaurante era un agradable y acogedor lugar donde ambos pudieron saciar su hambre y conversar sin interrupciones. Animado por las súplicas de Rin, Sesshoumaru accedió a contarle todo lo que recordaba de su infancia viéndola reírse con las anécdotas de las peleas entre hermanos, finalmente dejaron el restaurante una hora después y cuando tomaron el taxi Rin se acurrucó en su hombro sin pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al apartamento.

Al entrar al apartamento Rin siguió hasta su cuarto para cambiarse, Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie en la sala escuchando el mensaje que le había dejado su prometida.

"Nos vemos mañana mi amor, estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Bye!"

A los pocos minutos Rin salió de la habitación en una de sus sexy pijamas y sin previo aviso se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas. El estudiante de medicina se sobresaltó feliz.

"Que pasa?"

"Es que nunca me habían defendido de esa manera!"

"Y? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!"

"Es cierto y siempre son inolvidables!"

Sesshoumaru podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rin subiéndole por cada parte de su piel, estaba tan dominado por la emoción que tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos con suavidad olvidándose de Susan por un instante y concentrándose solo en Rin.

"Rin...cuando estemos juntos no permitiré que nadie te lastime!"

"Ya te había dicho que te quiero mucho?"

Sesshoumaru sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido un segundo porque era la segunda vez que le decía eso, pero ahora estaban abrazados, en la intimidad de su apartamento y con su gatita en pijamas.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a no ser emotivo que tener a Rin abrazada significaba una marejada de sentimientos placenteros difíciles de controlar pero lo más importante era que no quería renunciar a sentirse así. Se repitió por enésima vez que no había nada de malo en abrazar a su pequeña y se permitió una leve sonrisa.

"Si pequeña ya me lo habías dicho!"

"Jejeje...!"

Rin se acurrucó y se quedaron abrazados durante eternos minutos de éxtasis. Cuando Rin se soltó Sesshoumaru se sintió como si le robaran energía para respirar. Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches.

Sesshoumaru estuvo con la vista fija en la puerta de Rin cinco minutos y luego se arrastró hasta su cuarto, mañana tendría a Susan y debía recordar que la gatita y él solo eran amigos.

....................................


	14. Susan

Capitulo 14

Susan

..............................

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente y mientras esperaba, arrullado por el murmullo de la multitud, Sesshoumaru evocaba lo que había sentido de tener a Rin en sus brazos y diciéndole que lo quería. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria que le quitaba la paz, estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, y sin embargo anoche había sido un momento tan íntimo, tan de ellos, sin Susan, sin Kouji, solo un roommate abrazando a otro y sintiéndose extasiado de saberse querido.

Lo que más le aterraba era darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por Rin fueran mas allá de la atracción física, que ella se le hubiera metido hasta las profundidades de su alma y él no quisiera o no pudiera liberarse de semejante sentimiento.

Para distraerse de aquella tormenta emocional, Sesshoumaru levantó la vista hacia la pizarra electrónica que anunciaba los vuelos que llegaban. El vuelo de Susan estaba retrasado, mientras pensaba donde podría tomarse algo sonó el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el diminuto aparato y sonrió al ver que su gatita lo estaba llamando.

"Hola Pequeña!"

"Hooola! Ya llegó tu novia?"

"Está retrasada!"

"Ah! Te toca esperar Grandulón!"

"Así es, dime que haces gatita?"

"Ya guardé toda mi ropa y dentro de un rato llegan Inu y Kagome, vamos a ver una película y a comer cosas ricas!"

Si Sesshoumaru se hubiera podido ver en un espejo, se habría quedado pasmado con su expresión feliz y relajada. Pero no había espejos cerca y él estaba demasiado contento hablando con Rin como para molestarse en notar a la gente a su lado que lo miraba con una sonrisa, porque su tono de voz demostraba que hablaba con alguien que quería mucho o le gustaba mucho.

"Vas a cocinar?"

"Sí!"

"Quién más estará contigo?"

"Bueno invitamos a Jaken, Sakato, Kira, Yura y Maya, pero ella no puede venir porque tiene otro compromiso...ah también estará Kouji pero eso no te interesa jejeje!"

"mmm...le contaste lo que sucedió anoche?"

"Si y dijo que él hubiera hecho lo mismo!"

"No lo dudo!"

Hubo una pausa antes de que Rin le volviera a hablar y Sesshoumaru pensó que su gatita estaba distraía y no dijo nada, pero cuando lo llamó por su nombre pensó que ella quería decirle algo importante.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Dime"

"...mmm no es algo tonto"

"Rin como que algo tonto? Dime!"

"Mejor te lo digo después...espera un segundo!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó con el teléfono presionado contra la oreja intrigado por lo que fuera que Rin no quería decirle por teléfono, de repente escuchó una voz masculina diciendo su nombre.

"Youkai?"

"Quien habla?"

"Es Kouji"

"..."

"Sé que no nos llevamos bien pero...quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella anoche. En serio ese tipo no le hizo nada?"

"No, excepto por los moretes en sus brazos, porque, te dijo algo?"

Ninguno de los dos hombres realizó el hecho que estaban hablando como si fueran amigos unidos por su preocupación por Rin, ambos respiraron aliviados de saber que Naraku no le había hecho más que darle un gran susto. Kouji fue quien terminó aquella conversación.

"Nada, que alivio...bueno Youkai aunque me caes mal y yo a ti recibe mis mas sinceras gracias. Adiós!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru no supo que decir, Kouji le había hablado tan francamente que no tuvo otra opción que sonreír, ya iba a colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Rin.

"Doctor no te enojaste?"

"No, tu novio es un tipo decente...y bien pequeña que me ibas a decir?"

"No es nada, otro día te lo digo...ah por cierto no te importa si algún día de la otra semana paso a buscar más ropa, tocaré el timbre está bien?"

"Si"

"Cómo está tu mejilla?"

"Bien, no se nota mucho"

"Que bueno para que tu prometida te vea guapo...ah se me olvidaba, mi papi y Koro dicen que te agradecerán personalmente haberme salvado"

"Cómo lo tomó Koro?"

"Al principio no muy bien...pero se puso feliz cuando Kai le dijo que el puerco ese tenía la nariz y varias costillas rotas...mmm tengo suerte de tener gente que se preocupa tanto por mí!"

Sesshoumaru tenía deseos de irse de ahí para ver a Rin y su hermosa sonrisa pero volvió a la realidad cuando recordó donde estaba y porque. La voz de Rin al otro lado del teléfono lo distrajo.

"Doctor?"

"Aquí estoy pequeña!"

"jejeje estabas soñando despierto con tu prometida?"

"No"

El doctor escuchó en el fondo la voz de Kouji llamando a Rin y apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos disgustado, que le costaba al tipo ese dejarla en paz mientras ellos hablaban, pero ya lo había dicho Kouji minutos antes, ellos dos no se caían bien.

"Me están llamando doctor, tengo que cocinar...es un lástima que no puedas venir, me muero de curiosidad por conocer a Susan. Claro que una vez que llegue seguro irán directo al apartamento y tendrás las manos ocupadas jejejeje!"

"RIN!"

"Jajajajaja Te sonrojaste?"

"Yo no me sonrojo gatita indiscreta!"

"Cierto los héroes son cool!"

"Yo no soy un héroe!"

"Para mí si...bueno grandulón nos vemos, suerte!"

Sesshoumaru cerró el teléfono en medio de un suspiro y empezó a caminar en busca de un lugar donde se pudiera tomar un café y aclarar un poco sus ideas antes de ver de nuevo a Susan después de tantos meses separados. Secretamente tenía la esperanza de que una vez que la viera sus dudas y sentimientos confusos se evaporaran en el aire y así recordar porque le había pedido que fuera su esposa.

(Para Rin soy un héroe! Que seré para Susan?)

.......................................

Rin se levantó del sillón y miró fugazmente los moretes de sus brazos, Kouji les había dado una dosis de besos y la había abrazado tan fuerte al enterarse de lo ocurrido, que Rin supo que no encontraría un hombre más amoroso y tierno que su novio.

(Kouji es tan tierno y cariñoso...no quiero pensar si esta relación va a durar mucho o poco, solo quiero disfrutarlo...me siento tan rara de saber que hoy no voy a dormir en el apartamento con Sesshoumaru, pero claro no me iba a quedar ahí para estorbar y que después su prometida piense mal, debo recordar ser discreta y no un mounstro pulpo para evitarle problemas al doctor...como será ella en realidad?)

Rin sonrió al ver que Kouji salía de la cocina llamándola, una vez frente a ella la tomo con cariño de la mano y la condujo a la cocina, donde Kai la esperaba con todos los ingredientes puestos sobre la mesa.

"Tengo hambre Mounstro..."

"Si ya voy es que estaba hablando con el doctor...Kouji le agradeciste a Sesshoumaru, que lindo!"

A Kouji se le iluminaron los ojos porque Rin le hablaba con suavidad y una mirada tierna, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Con una sonrisa, Kouji cerró la distancia entre ellos para poder besarla. Al contacto con sus labios, Rin abrió la boca y dejó que su novio la besara mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando suavemente sus caderas con ambas manos.

La verdad era que los dos estaban deseosos de poder tener intimidad pero Kouji había estado ocupado con los trámites de una beca para estudiar en Holanda. En cambio ahora con Rin fuera del apartamento y sin la influencia de Sesshoumaru, Kouji estaba seguro que podría invitar a su sexy novia a pasar una tarde interminable de besos y caricias.

Separándose de ella tan solo un poco, Kouji la miró con el deseo bailando en sus pupilas, aquella mirada le daba a Rin una deliciosa sensación de vacío en el estómago difícil de ignorar. Kouji le acarició el rostro con la mano antes de hablarle con un tono suave y seductor.

"Mmm! cuando voy a tenerte solo para mí?"

Rin no le dijo nada, solo se rió entre dientes y lo miró bajo sus pestañas transmitiéndole su aprobación ante aquella novedosa idea de pasar un tiempo a solas. Se volvieron a besar pero fueron interrumpidos por la tosesita de Kai.

"Ahem! Se besuquean después tengo hambre mounstro!"

"Jejeje ya voy...un último besito?"

"Claro preciosa ven acá!"

Kouji la sujetó con ambas manos y le dio un beso tierno antes de soltarla par que pudiera cocinar.

Pasaron una velada súper agradable donde Rin no pudo dejar de pensar en su roommate porque Kai fue el entusiasta vocero de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al escuchar como su hermano le había roto la nariz y varias costillas a Naraku, Inuyasha se rió entre dientes porque era claro que la pequeña era alguien muy importante y valioso en la vida de su serio hermano mayor.

................................................

Susan apareció casi de primera una vez que empezaron a salir los pasajeros. Sesshoumaru tenía que admitir que tenía deseos de verla, después de todo que podría tener la gatita que Susan no tuviera... Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una mueca porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que la diferencia entre ellas era abismal.

Solo pensaba que entre Susan y Rin no había tanta diferencia para alimentar la esperanza de que al ver a su prometida, fuera a recordar lo mucho que la amaba y eso aplacaría el mar de confusión que había en su corazón.

En cuanto lo vio Susan dejó las maletas y lo abrazó fuerte pero solo por un instante, porque sabía que su prometido no aprobaba las demostraciones de afecto tan abiertas.

"Hola darling!"

"Hola, como estuvo el vuelo?"

"Agotador pero valió la pena tenía tantas ganas de verte!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a su futura esposa al ver la sinceridad con que ella hablaba, luego tomó las maletas y fueron a buscar un taxi mientras Susan le contaba todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses.

Apartando los recuerdos y pensamientos de Rin, Sesshoumaru logró concentrarse en Susan lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera halagada y feliz.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Susan estaba tensa porque pensaba que Rin estaría ahí, pero mientras abría la puerta Sesshoumaru le dijo que estarían solos todo el tiempo que ella estuviera de visita.

"Entonces donde está tu roommate, con Kagome?"

"No, está en casa de sus padres!"

"Ahh! Pero yo creí que ella vivía aquí por necesidad?"

"Necesidad?"

"Ella es pobre cierto? Igual que Kagome!"

Al escucharla Sesshoumaru sintió nauseas porque recordó que para su prometida la falta de fortuna y no tener un status social alto eran razón para sentir lástima y desprecio por la gente.

Susan provenía de una familia adinerada de Boston y había sido educada con esas creencias, las cuales él no aprobaba. Para Sesshoumaru el valor de las personas no estaba en cuanto dinero o posición social tenían sino más bien en sus principios y creencias.

Sintió rabia porque Susan dejaba ver claramente que menospreciaba a Kagome por venir de una familia modesta, y comprendió porque su hermano no soportaba a su prometida. Era claro que Inuyasha, a pesar de su efervescencia y aparente simpleza de carácter, era capaz de ver la pureza de una persona con mayor facilidad que él. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que quería tanto a su gatita y odiaba a Susan.

(Pobre como Kagome? Kagome es una hermosa, inteligente, amable y cariñosa mujer que ama sinceramente a mi hermano sin importar el dinero...que pasaría si yo fuera pobre?)

Tratando de no sonar demasiado agrio Sesshoumaru le aclaró a su novia que Rin no era pobre y de paso defendió a su cuñada.

"Susan...me parece muy cínico de tu parte expresarte así de Kagome, ten más respeto por la futura esposa de mi único hermano!"

Susan abrió sus azules ojos a todo lo que daban, nunca antes había escuchado a Sesshoumaru defender a Kagome de aquella forma pero tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón porque aunque ella la considerara menos, Kagome se convertiría en la otra señora Youkai.

Suficiente tenía con que Inuyasha no la tragara como para enemistarse con su futura cuñada, sin embargo que Sesshoumaru la hubiera llamado cínica la enfureció.

"Pero Sesshoumaru porque me hablas así? Yo no estoy diciendo mentiras ella es pobre!"

"Y acaso eso es algún pecado? Susan sabes de sobra que el dinero no garantiza la calidad humana...y otra cosa, mi roommate no es ninguna muchacha pobre, al contrario es hija de un doctor y son una familia de muchísimo dinero!"

La hermosa rubia apenas pudo enmascarar su asombro al escuchar el tono agresivo e irritado de Sesshoumaru y refunfuñó mentalmente por haber hablado. Conservando la calma y embotellando su furia en un rincón de su mente Susan tragó saliva para hablar.

"Hija de un doctor? Quién?"

"Folken Ikegami!"

Susan tuvo que tragarse cualquier comentario que se le hubiera ocurrido porque ella sabía de sobra que para Sesshoumaru, Folken Ikegami era como su ídolo.

(Le tocó de roommate la hija de ese doctor y es nada menos que la amiga de mi futura cuñada que rabia! Bueno Susan no pierdas la dulzura de carácter después de todo es una tipa de pelo negro y aquí abundan, además se fue del apartamento para darnos privacidad eso habla bien de la tal Rin...)

"Pues que suerte tienes mi amor, porque probablemente vivir con esta mujer te traerá beneficios, piensa en los contactos que puedes tener para tu futura carrera, después de todo no fue tan malo que tuvieras una roommate!"

Las nauseas que Sesshoumaru sintió antes volvieron con mas fuerza, Susan hablaba como una mujer calculadora y fría que distaba mucho de ser la persona a quien él le había propuesto matrimonio.

No quería seguir escuchándola porque lo hacía sentir asqueado y fuera de lugar, como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más. Inconscientemente sabia que vivir en Japón le había cambiado la perspectiva pero estaba demasiado asombrado por la actitud de su prometida como para reconocer que gran parte de aquel cambio era por la influencia de Rin en su vida.

Lo enfurecía sobre manera, la forma de referirse a su gatita como 'esa mujer', sintiéndose mareado caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la refrigeradora para sacar un refresco.

Al abrir la puerta de la nevera sonrió porque recordó como Rin acomodaba sus refrescos favoritos de forma tal que no tuviera que buscar hasta el fondo. Ese era uno más de la interminable lista de detalles que su gatita tenía la gentileza de tener con él: poner los refrescos al alcance de su mano.

(Esa mujer? Se llama Rin...esto no está saliendo bien se suponía que en cuanto la viera iba a recordar lo enamorado que estoy de ella, pensar en la pequeña no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría una actitud saludable...me pregunto que estará haciendo? Cocinando cosas ricas para el estúpido de su novio...pero yo soy su héroe!)

Al recordar a Naraku Sesshoumaru se llevó la mano a la mejilla, ya no le dolía tanto, menos al acordarse como había estado abrazado a su pequeña horas antes en aquel mismo lugar. La voz suave y cautelosa de Susan lo hizo reaccionar.

"Pues te felicito darling el apartamento no esta mal, se nota que la roommate tiene buen gusto!"

"mm!"

Sesshoumaru quería exigirle que no se refiriera a Rin de esa manera, pero se contuvo y dejó que el dolor de cabeza se esparciera por todo su cráneo. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su novio, Susan se apresuró a preguntarle que le pasaba y fue cuando notó el golpe en la mejilla.

Sesshoumaru le dijo lo que había sucedido y ella no pudo evitar demostrar su desagrado y enfrascarse en su primera discusión sin siquiera haberse dado un beso decente.

"Sesshoumaru pero ese sujeto puede demandarte!"

"No lo hará!"

"Pero cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Solo lo sé, por favor no te pongas profesional conmigo!"

"Pero que dices? Soy abogada y como tal no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, además no había alguien más que defendiera a esa mujer, que no tiene novio o que?"

"Si pero no estaba en ese momento..."

Sesshoumaru vio como la expresión de Susan se transformaba completamente al escuchar que Rin tenía novio y comprendió que aquella visita no era únicamente porque lo extrañaba y quería verlo, también era para comprobar que él estuviera siendo fiel.

La desconfianza de su novia combinada con el cuestionamiento de porque había defendido a Rin, terminaron de lanzarlo por el borde de la amargura y el dolor de cabeza.

"Así que tiene novio y donde estaba si se puede saber?"

"No sé, no estaba y ya!"

"Tu y tu roommate salen mucho juntos?"

"Que insinúas? Ella es la mejor amiga de mi cuñada y por si no lo has notado ahora veo a mi hermano mas a menudo!"

Dándole la espalda a su novia Sesshoumaru reconoció que el que viera a su hermano más a menudo era en gran parte, culpa de Rin que siempre incluía a Inuyasha y Kagome en todos los planes.

(Ella siempre está pensando en todo el mundo a su alrededor y gracias a ella he tenido días muy agradables y relajados, después de todo no es tan malo estar cerca del animal...es mi única familia)

Susan tuvo que morderse la lengua por segunda vez para no decirle lo que pensaba de Inuyasha y de su decisión de entregarle el control de la empresa y toda su fortuna. Fortuna que según ella tenía que ser administrada por Sesshoumaru y no por el impetuoso de Inuyasha.

Ella no estaba feliz de que Sesshoumaru hubiera decido terminar con su carrera de doctor, pero recordó las palabras de su amiga Jane, que le había dicho que no peleara por cosas irremediables. Sesshoumaru quería ser doctor y su deber, como buena futura esposa, era apoyarlo no cuestionarlo.

"Ahem! Si Darling eso me parece genial no me malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que creo que es incómodo que tengas que caerte a golpes con gentuza por culpa de una mujer que no es nada tuyo..."

"..."

Sesshoumaru apretó la lata entre sus dedos exasperado por la actitud posesiva y celosa de su prometida. No tenían ni dos horas juntos y aún así parecían demasiados minutos. Resignado suspiró y decidió poner de su parte para disfrutar la visita de Susan.

Con la idea de disfrutar la estadía de Susan se dejó caer en el sillón esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo y así conversar de algo más que no fuera Rin o la pelea con Naraku. Susan se sentó junto a él pero estaba tan indignada por saber que a su novio lo habían golpeado por culpa de otra mujer que no pudo controlarse.

"Sesshoumaru como quedó el otro tipo?"

El doctor se crispó desde los pies hasta la cabeza, Susan conocía muy bien su destreza y cuando le dijera que le había roto la nariz sabría que el reclamo sería aún peor.

"Le rompí la nariz, satisfecha con tu interrogatorio?"

"Como? Pero en que demonios estabas pensando?"

"No sé talvez en que podía evitar que se aprovecharan de una mujer inocente...podrías olvidarte de eso? El tipo la tenía acorralada como un animal, o que? Acaso hubieras preferido que la dejara sola?"

"Bueno no...pero porque tienes que ser tu casualmente?"

"Ya no voy a seguir hablando de eso, el tipo se lo merecía!"

Susan torció los ojos y se acercó a Sesshoumaru en una actitud cariñosa y dócil, luego de pedirle disculpas empezó a acariciarlo y besarlo hasta que terminaron en el dormitorio haciendo el amor.

Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por el placer, disfrutando de la intimidad. Sin embargo, su mente comparaba a Rin y Susan sin darse cuenta, su novia tenía un cuerpo deseable y sensual. Ese no era el problema, darse cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Rin, eso si representaba una inconveniencia para poder disfrutar en paz de la estadía de Susan.

No había nada malo con Susan, al contrario cualquiera se hubiera sentido atraído por su belleza e inteligencia, pero la vitalidad y sensualidad innata de Rin era como un veneno que le plagaba el alma y carcomía su piel.

Después de hacer el amor con Susan, Sesshoumaru se quedó despierto con la mirada fija en el techo, se sentía culpable por no haber podido sacar de su mente a Rin. No estaba dispuesto a admitir que la extrañaba y lo único que le hubiera dado paz para dormir era saber que ella lo extrañaba a él.

(Estará pensando en mí?...pero es que es ilógico que me haga falta solo hemos estado separados un par de horas...pensar así no es justo para Susan, claro que me choca que haya venido a controlarme, soy fiel y eso no va a cambiar)

Después de un rato de recordar sus momentos con Rin, Sesshoumaru finalmente cedió ante el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormido con Susan a su lado.

....................................

Domingo...

Al levantarse Sesshoumaru se encontró con Susan en la cocina, vestida bañada y tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja. Aún somnoliento, el doctor desvió la vista hacia la mesa del comedor, no había flores en la mesa ni olor a huevos, jamón, ni siquiera té, este era el primer domingo que no disfrutaría del desayuno preparado por su chef favorita.

Dándole un beso fugaz en los labios Susan le preguntó si quería algo de comer a lo que él lacónicamente respondió que no y solo se sirvió un poco de jugo. Mientras tomaba su bebida, Susan empezó a hablar de todo casi al mismo tiempo, la boda, el trabajo y hasta inició un interrogatorio sobre como se estaba desempeñando Inuyasha en el empresa.

Mientras escuchaba a Susan, en el fondo de sus pensamientos escuchaba una vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez que Susan era aburrida y Rin no.

Fue tal la insistencia de la voz, que no Sesshoumaru no tuvo más remedio que prestarle toda su atención y conversar con su molesta voz interior con la esperanza de aplacar la retahíla de comparación entre Rin y Susan, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Oye tú no me ignores soy tu voz interior, algo así como tu conciencia"

"Que demonios quieres?"

"Esta mujer se va callar alguna vez?...es aburridísima!!"

"Hace mucho que no la veo, supongo que tiene mucho que decir!"

"Pero tiene que ser todo al mismo tiempo?"

"No sé!"

"Te felicito por romperle la nariz al desgraciado ese, defenderla es tu trabajo no le hagas caso a la rubia parlanchina!"

"No le digas así. Es mi futura esposa!"

"Por desgracia...pero aún falta mucho para eso. Casualmente sobre eso, deberías considerar otra opción para nuestra felicidad...Rin por ejemplo, ella siempre está cerca abrazándonos o sonriendo y hoy nos hubiera hecho un rico desayuno"

"Desayuno rico si...sin embargo...el compromiso con Susan es definitivo...hablas disparates"

"Si como sea...piénsalo Rin es más hermosa que esta barbie que habla, además tiene esos ojos tan preciosos y profundos, te podrías ahogar en esos ojos verdes y cálidos. Además es linda por dentro no como la srta. Calculadora aquí presente..."

"Susan además de hermosa tiene otras cualidades admito que es un poco..."

"Interesada y mandona?"

"No...iba a decir que no se deja llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente..."

"Esas son un montón de palabras bonitas para decir que es una mujer fría, sigamos con Rin, linda, inteligente, cariñosa y ni hablar de esas curvas...son peligrosísimas...esa gatita tiene un cuerpo de locura, todo jugoso, firme y suavecito..."

"Te quieres callar? Susan está hablando tengo que prestar atención!"

"Few! Hazlo tú, yo voy a pensar en la gatita!"

"Te lo prohíbo!"

"Jajaja te distrae verdad? El recuerdo de esa pequeña completamente desnuda recién bañada...se veía hermosa y era mejor que en tus sueños"

"Maldición cállate de una buena vez!"

"Quisiera verte intentarlo..."

Sesshoumaru terminó su conversación imaginaria con su voz interior cuando Susan lo tocó en el hombro para que le respondiera. Al ver a su prometida a los ojos, el doctor se sintió incómodo y Susan lo miró extrañada.

"Pero que te sucede darling? Estás muy raro!"

"Raro? Te estaba escuchando!"

"Te noto cambiado, parece que te ha afectado vivir todo este tiempo sin mí!"

El Grandulón le lanzó una mirada agria que ella no logró ver porque había entrado al baño. Cuando salió él puso cara de felicidad y recibió con agrado la sugerencia de Susan de salir a pasear. Aquel apartamento era un constante recordatorio de su gatita chef. Tomando sus anteojos oscuros y billetera, Sesshoumaru le preguntó a donde quería ir primero.

"Adonde quieres ir?"

"Escoge tu darling, puede ser un mall, quiero comprar algunos regalos!"

"Claro!"

(Me ha afectado vivir sin ella? Pero que le pasa? Odio cuando adopta esa actitud tan dominante, ni que fuera mi mamá!!!)

Fue una tarde apacible en donde la vocecita cumplió su promesa de pensar en Rin a cada minuto. Cuando Susan retomó el tema de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru llegó al límite de su paciencia.

"Así que Inuyasha está haciendo una buena labor con la empresa?"

"Hai"

"Estás seguro?"

"Hai"

"Bueno pero es como él es tan impulsivo y..."

"Inuyasha lleva la empresa de manera impecable. Cual es el problema que mi hermano sea impulsivo? Así es él y eso no le quita habilidad para manejar la empresa"

"C-claro yo no quise decir eso"

"No, eso es exactamente lo que quisiste decir. Sé muy bien que ustedes dos no se llevan bien. No cuestiones la decisión que tomé sobre la empresa que nos pertenece a mí y a mi hermano"

Susan tuvo ganas de llorar de la rabia cuando Sesshoumaru enfatizó que la empresa les pertenecía a ellos dos. Muchas veces ella había intentado hacer que su novio contratara alguien de su familia pero sin ningún resultado. El tono exasperado en la voz de Sesshoumaru, le dejo en claro que no debía seguir presionando sobre ese tema y decidió hablar de algo más.

"Disculpa no quise molestarte porque mejor no hablamos de algo mas agradable, como nuestra boda!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru sintió ardor en la boca del estómago al escucharla, él no quería hablar de la boda, deseaba pasar la tarde en paz, no discutir algo que no pasaría hasta de cuatro años como mínimo. Sin embargo y a pesar de su malestar, no dijo nada escuchó y respondió a las preguntas y comentarios de Susan como un novio feliz.

"Ay Darling cuando finalmente sea la Sra. Youkai seré la mujer más feliz del mundo!"

"Claro..."

................................................

Lunes...

Sesshoumaru entro a la cafetería con la esperanza de ver, aunque fuera de lejos, a su gatita chef, pero se resignó al contemplar que el lugar parecía un hormiguero.

Desechando la idea de ver a Rin, buscó un lugar para sentarse y se dispuso a almorzar en solitario. Desde el área de los postres, Rin terminó de hablar con Kouji por el celular y se encaminó hacia su roommate mientras pensaba según ella, incoherencias.

(Ahí esta, se ve tan triste y serio como siempre y tan guapo...y si le digo que me hace una falta espantosa? Ay no porque va a pensar que soy una tonta sentimental, además él debe estar feliz sin mí...me acostumbre a su compañía sin darme cuenta, que ironía después de nuestro primer encuentro quien iba a decir que ahora que lo extraño...ay no y todos los días que faltan!)

Rin sujetó firme la bandeja entre sus manos y se apresuró para poder disfrutar de la compañía de su roommate. Cuando ella estuvo justo detrás de él, Sesshoumaru estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó su presencia.

"Hola Grandulón!"

Al escucharla, por un segundo Sesshoumaru pensó que su mente le estaba jugando algún truco cruel, pero al volverse y verla sentada a su lado, el doctor sintió como si la felicidad estallara en su pecho. Estaba tan linda y radiante que tenía deseos de estrujarla entre sus brazos y así aspirar el delicioso aroma que la caracterizaba, pero solamente sonrió.

"Hola Pequeña!"

"Almorzamos juntos?"

"Si!"

Rin se acomodó más cerca de él y antes de comer le entregó un plato con un dulce de fresas que ella sabía que a Sesshoumaru le encantaba. El doctor le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y ocultando su felicidad lo más que pudo y de paso ignorando a su molesta voz interior que le recordaba que Susan nunca tenía ese tipo de detalles.

"Cómo estas y tu novia?"

"Todo bien gatita, como te fue el sábado?"

"Muy bien, lástima que te lo perdiste!"

"Si bueno...!"

Sesshoumaru quería sentir la piel de Rin bajo sus manos pero se conformó con prestarle toda su atención mientras ella le contaba lo mucho que se habían divertido el domingo cuando fueron a un parque de diversiones en las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando ella le preguntó sobre Susan, el doctor le respondió cortésmente pero sin entrar en muchos detalles y desviando la conversación.

"Que dicha que te vi para poder comer juntos, sino hubiera estado solita, es que Kouji está ocupado!"

"Ocupado?"

"Aplicó para una beca en Holanda, está muy emocionado. Es que su familia se va a vivir allá y el programa de becas es bastante bueno. El no necesita tanto la beca pero dice que no quiere que sus papás sigan manteniéndolo y con esa beca...bueno es una oportunidad única...yo no me preocupo...él dice que no se la van a dar porque la pidió muy tarde pero yo sé que si...!"

Sesshoumaru había dejado su comida de lado, porque era obvio que Rin intentaba esconder su tristeza bajo un manto de indiferencia y comprensión. La forma como pronunciaba las palabras, más parecía un recital de auto convencimiento que una conversación.

En el acto el doctor recordó con pesar, las palabras de Kai sobre ella. No se había vuelto a entregar a una relación amorosa desde la muerte de su madre, y ahora que parecía ceder un poco, todo se veía amenazado por aquella beca.

Sesshoumaru meditó un momento antes de hablar, tratando de buscar la forma animar a su pequeña.

"Pero esos trámites son muy lentos...cuando se supone que le darán una respuesta?"

"En un mes....doctor no le digas nada nadie, no quiero que se preocupen...tu sabes todos creen que tengo que encontrar al hombre de mi vida en los próximos dos años o me quedaré solterona, eso me parece muy injusto porque Kai no tiene novia y a él nadie le dice nada solo porque es hombre. Ni que fuera tan vieja, además pienso que no soy tan mal partido, digo, no soy una preciosidad ni nada pero me mantengo en forma, no soy viciosa, no soy interesada y tengo buenos sentimientos...ya encontraré alguien, estoy segura...verdad que si doctor?"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó con palabras, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras pensaba en lo injusto que era aquella situación para ella. Era obvio que con Kouji se sentía a gusto, lo suficiente como para deshacerse de sus barreras emocionales, pero al mismo tiempo era la suficientemente inteligente para saber que una vez que le dieran la beca eso significaría el fin de su relación.

Aprovechando que el mutismo de su roommate le permitía desahogo, Rin continuó hablando para liberarse de aquella tristeza que ahogaba su pecho desde hacía días, cuando emocionado Kouji le contó de la beca.

"Me gusta mucho...y aunque quisiera que no se fuera para no quedarme sola otra vez, me siento feliz por él, porque es muy buena persona y un novio maravilloso y cariñoso que me trata con amor y ternura..."

Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío al escucharla porque había algo en el tono de la voz de Rin que dejaba claro que entre ella y Kouji había pasado algo más que unas cuantas caricias y besos.

Sin darse cuenta, los celos lo traicionaron y con toda su fuerza quebró en dos el tenedor de plástico en su mano. Rin estaba tan distraída por los pensamientos de Kouji, que no se percató del cubierto roto y tampoco podía adivinar que mentalmente Sesshoumaru maldecía a Kouji una y otra vez, por tener la suerte de estar en libertar para hacer el amor con ella.

Al escucharlo resoplar con fuerza Rin reaccionó e interpretó aquel gesto como uno de aburrimiento ante sus palabras.

"Discúlpame te estoy mareando con mis tontos problemas, es que no tengo nadie más con quien hablar..."

"No pequeña...hablar ayuda mucho continua!"

"Sabes? El me dijo que podíamos seguir en contacto y que una vez que se establezca vendría a visitarme pero yo sé que lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor. Una vez en Holanda no tendrá tiempo de acordarse de mí y seguramente encontrará alguien más...yo no soy tonta y una relación a distancia es muy difícil de mantener. Lo voy a disfrutar mientras pueda, además yo ya sabía que Kouji no es el hombre de mi vida..."

Sesshoumaru parpadeó aliviado, había estado como suspendido de un hilo, porque por una milésima de segundo la posibilidad de que Kouji la convenciera de irse con él había parecido una realidad espeluznante que se resquebrajaba ante la seguridad de su gatita de que Kouji no era el hombre de su vida.

"Cómo estás tan segura?"

Rin suspiró para sus adentros, porque estar ahí conversando con Sesshoumaru era la mejor terapia del mundo. Por alguna razón que ella no lograba vislumbrar, el Grandulón parecía comprenderla a un nivel más allá de las palabras, como si entre ellos hubiera una conexión muy fuerte y duradera.

"Sólo lo sé doctor, mi mami decía que uno puede encontrar muchas personas buenas y maravillosas en el camino hasta llegar a la persona indicada, la que nos hace sentir completos y queridos y acompañados ...jejeje es medio cursi pero yo creo que si existe esa persona, cuando lo encuentre seré el peor mounstro pulpo del planeta jajajaja!"

Sesshoumaru se sintió complacido de verla sonreír pero adivinaba que ella iba a necesitar de toda su fuerza y vitalidad para cuando Kouji se fuera para Holanda, en cuanto a él, tenía pensado estar ahí para ella cuando ese momento llegara.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió los labios de Rin sobre su mejilla y un 'gracias por escucharme grandulón' susurrado en su oído. Eran justamente ese tipo de cosas las que hacían de Rin una mujer aparte del resto, era hermosa, tierna y lo sorprendía con demostraciones de cariño sinceras en cualquier momento del día y luego él no podía dejar de pensar en ella hasta que se quedaba dormido.

"Por cierto hablando de otra cosa, yo creo que pronto verás a Kira y a Jaken juntos, estuvieron muy sonrientes el sábado y el domingo Jaken se portó absolutamente adorable!"

"Parece que siguió tus consejos y creo que también le gusta en serio!"

"Tienes razón, Jaken me cae súper bien, lo hubieras visto como les contó a los demás de tu hazaña, ayudado por Kai claro!"

"Ah si? Yo quisiera saber como pueden contar mi supuesta hazaña si ninguno de los dos estaba ahí?"

"jejeje!"

Al verse al descubierto Rin soltó una risita y se llevó las manos sobre la boca resaltando su pícara mirada.

"Exactamente que les dijiste pequeña?"

"Solo la verdad, que peleas con una agilidad y gracia increíbles y que eres mi héroe!"

Sesshoumaru se perdió por un momento en el verde de sus ojos, cada vez que lo hacía el mundo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse y envolverlos en una burbuja. Escuchó encantado como ella le contaba que Kai había decidido quedarse a vivir en Japón.

"Y sus estudios?"

"Continuará aquí yo creo que va a ser un excelente pediatra!"

"Debe ser herencia"

Rin lo miró con los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, cada vez que recordaba a su madre había una brillantez diferente en sus ojos, ella se sintió cautivada por el comentario de su roommate y le dio un leve y amigable codazo.

"Sip que inteligente eres! El domingo estuvimos hablando con mi papá y Deborah y dice que no tendrá ningún problema para hacer el traslado y que validen lo que ha estudiado hasta ahora. Además dice que no quiere estar separado de su mounstro...tonto!"

"Ya veo que alegría para ti, pero entonces..."

Sesshoumaru se atragantó porque realizó que si Kai se quedaba en Japón, probablemente Rin iba a querer vivir con Kai, en la casa de sus padres. Al escucharlo arrastrar las palabras Rin buscó sus ojos desconcertada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

"Entonces que, que tienes doctor?"

"Cuando te mudarás?"

"Mudarme?...pero que tonto, ya te dije que me encanta vivir contigo, ni loca me voy a vivir con Kai es súper desordenado y necesita espacio para sus conquistas...oye no me digas que quieres deshacerte de mí?"

"No pero yo pensé que..."

"Pensaste que te iba a dejar solo, como se te ocurre? Tu...eres el mejor roommate del mundo!"

Sesshoumaru la miró un segundo porque algo en la forma que Rin titubeó lo emocionó más al ver la tierna sonrisa que le adornaba la boca.

"Si tu lo dices pequeña!"

"Ahora...hay algo que yo puede hacer para recompensarte por haberme salvado de las garras del puerto de Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru no pudo reprimir las imágenes de Rin desnuda frente a sus ojos y con una mueca desvió la mirada un instante para que ella no viera su emoción y como se mordía la lengua para no vocalizar sus verdaderos deseos que fueron una realidad en su mente.

(Algo que puedas hacer por mí? Ay gatita por donde empiezo, y si le digo que todavía estoy esperando por ese masaje completo...no, no podría...claro que ella fue la que me lo ofreció...)

"Ya me diste las gracias, además lo hice con mucho gusto, detesto a los hombres que no respetan a las mujeres"

"Igual que un héroe, restándole importancia a tus actos!"

"Pero que mujer más necia ya te dije que no soy un héroe"

"Y yo te dije que para mí si...ya pensaré en alguna forma de pagarte tu heroísmo!!"

"..."

(Ojalá sea con un masaje completo y en pijamas!)

Rin se quedó un momento pensativa tratando de encontrar algo que ella pudiera hacer para retribuirle el favor a su roommate. Sin embargo, no encontró nada que le pareciera lo suficientemente bueno como para sentirse satisfecha, en ese momento recordó que Deborah le había pedido un favor.

"Doctor Deborah me pidió que te invitara a almorzar este sábado si no tienen planes"

"El sábado? No tenemos planes, a que hora?"

"12 del día y almorzamos a la 1"

"Dile a Deborah que le agradezco su invitación!"

"Claro"

Siguieron almorzando y cuando terminaron Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso en la mejilla, él se quedó sentado un instante más viendo como se alejaba y luego se levantó para ir a la biblioteca.

En el camino fue interceptado por Jaken que se dirigía hacia él con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Buenas tardes oh gran Sesshoumaru, defensor de las gatitas en apuros!"

"Rayos! Y se puede saber porque estás con tan buen humor?"

"Claro que sí...hoy después de clases iré con Kira a tomarme un café. En serio Sesshoumaru los consejos de Rin si que dan resultado, si sigo así creo que pronto voy a poder darle un beso"

Sesshoumaru se asombró de ver a su amigo tan feliz y entusiasmado y pensó que él nunca se había sentido de esa forma por una mujer. Había algo contagioso en la actitud de Jaken y de alguna manera envidió su emoción.

"Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo, parece que finalmente te concentraste!"

"Si todo gracias a ustedes dos!"

"Nosotros dos?"

"Tu y la linda compañera de cuarto que tienes!"

"Ah..."

"Eres un tipo afortunado, ella te quiere mucho, dice que eres su héroe!"

Sesshoumaru sintió tal bienestar en su interior que luchó por reprimir la sonrisa que se le salía por la comisura de los labios y empezó a caminar con Jaken a su lado contándole con lujo de detalles como la habían pasado el domingo en el parque de diversiones.

"Fue genial, tu hermano es muy divertido y Kai también y te puedo decir que estoy mas convencido que antes de que tu protegida haría mejor pareja con alguien diferente a Kouji. No me malentiendas Kouji está bien pero no se siente como que ella se conecte con él, como lo hacen tu hermano y Kagome por ejemplo a ellos se les sale el amor por los poros"

"Mi hermano está loco por ella!"

"Y quien no? Es que se nota que ella es una novia súper atenta y cariñosa y además es una muñeca...oye Sesshoumaru te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Ahora qué?"

"Porque solo sales con mujeres rubias?"

Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, porque recordó la desilusión amorosa en sus años de colegio a manos de una mujer de cabello negro como la noche.

Lo había despreciado por ser un muchacho triste y sin chispa como ella le había dicho. Al cerrar los ojos por un instante revivió aquel momento tan amargo y sintió el estómago revuelto.

"Porque si"

Jaken lo miró con decisión en su mirada y aunque sabía que probablemente Sesshoumaru le aplicaría la ley del hielo, abrió la boca para hablar esperando quedar vivo después de que lo hiciera.

"Eso no es una respuesta, quieres saber lo que yo creo?"

"Acaso tengo otra opción?"

"Apuesto que en algún momento de tu vida una mujer de pelo negro que quisiste mucho te rechazó...y conociéndote juraste nunca más pasar por algo así!"

Sesshoumaru no demostró ni una onza de su asombro al escuchar a Jaken, acaso era tan obvio? O simplemente Jaken se había convertido sin darse cuenta en su sombra. Por alguna razón, aquel hombre enamoradizo y simpático le inspiraba confianza y por eso decidió decirle, a grandes rasgos que sus suposiciones sobre su preferencia por las rubias, eran acertadas.

"Que entrometido eres...esa mujer me utilizó y me humilló"

Jaken abrió la mandíbula a todo lo que daba porque no esperaba que su amigo compartiera algo como eso y se sintió complacido de haberse ganado la confianza suficiente como para escuchar a Sesshoumaru ser tan sincero.

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca Jaken casualmente hizo un comentario que se grabó en la mente de Sesshoumaru con fuego.

"Las desilusiones amorosas difícilmente se olvidan pero no todas la mujeres son iguales. Ahora tienes en tu vida alguien maravilloso y especial que se preocupa por ti"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, ni siquiera trató de mirar a Jaken porque no comprendía muy bien porque le decía esas palabras, pero él en fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón. Rin era una mujer diferente, única y ciertamente maravillosa.

(Quisiera saber porque me dice eso? Es la segunda vez que dice que la pequeña haría mejor pareja con alguien más...es absurdo yo me voy a casar y ella...pronto estará sola otra vez. Me pregunto si Susan y yo transmitimos amor?)

Jaken sabía que su amigo lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, estaba seguro que Rin y Sesshoumaru podrían tener una relación intensa y llena de amor. Solo bastaba ver el brillo en la mirada de ambos cuando hablaban.

(No sé que clase de mujer sea la prometida de Sesshoumaru pero la pareja ideal para él es la gatita...es que se ve tan feliz cuando está con ella y Kai tiene razón, Kouji y Rin no se conectan entre ellos...quisiera conocer a la tal Susan y comprobar que tengo razón)

Los dos amigos entraron a la biblioteca sin decir nada y se quedaron en una sala privada de estudio donde luego se encontrarron con Yura y Kira. Al observar a Kira Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que sin duda ella miraba a Jaken con otros ojos.

.................................

Y en clases de historia...

Rin terminaba de escribir el nombre del libro que tenía que leer para la próxima clase concentrada pero sin dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru ni un instante. No entendía porque no estar en el apartamento le provocaba aquella sensación de vacío en su abdomen.

Sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por su roommate para que tuviera privacidad con su novia, a quien no había visto en meses, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse extraña por no poder ir o dormir en el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar durante los últimos meses.

(No me había dado cuenta lo acostumbrada que estoy a vivir con el grandulón, la casa de huéspedes es hermosa y grande, pero el apartamento es nuestra casa. Nada se compara con llegar después de clases y poder verlo con esa mirada triste y melancólica... es tan bueno, a pesar de todo lo que Inu me ha dicho sobre que no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto, conmigo es muy amable y paciente, me hizo chocolate con malvaviscos. No sé pero cada vez que me abraza me siento muy segura...espero que los días se pasen muy rápido para poder volver al apartamento)

Cuando Rin salió de clases Kouji la esperaba para llevarla a cenar, pasó un rato agradable en compañía de su novio que le comentaba de todos los beneficios que la beca le ofrecía. Ella estuvo sonriente y apoyando a Kouji toda la noche más tranquila porque se había podido desahogar con su roommate.

Una vez en su casa se puso a ver televisión con Koro, su padre y Deborah que recibió feliz la noticia que Sesshoumaru había accedido a su invitación.

"Deborah si quieres hablar con él te puedo dar su número celular!"

"Tienes razón Rin creo que lo llamaré para darle las gracias, a que hora es más conveniente que lo llame?"

Con una gran sonrisa Deborah escuchó a Rin recitar todas las clases de Sesshoumaru y luego decirle que lo llamara a eso de las nueve y quince, que era cuando tenía 10 minutos libres entre dos clases.

Rin no se daba cuenta pero su madrastra igual que Jaken, estaba convencida que ella y Sesshoumaru eran hechos el uno para el otro. La invitación para almorzar era solamente una excusa para conocer a la competencia de su hijastra, y de paso ver la reacción de Rin al ver a Sesshoumaru con otra mujer.

Una vez que Rin empezó a bostezar se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la casa de huéspedes, se puso su pijama y se quedó dormida recordando la forma como Sesshoumaru la había defendido y consolado después de que Naraku la atacara.

(Es tan fuerte y caballeroso, su pecho es tibio y fornido, ahora que me acuerdo estaba tan pegada a él que los latidos de su corazón fue lo que me ayudó a calmarme, como no va a ser mi héroe si me trató como si yo fuera una princesa y...oh por Kami me acabo de acordar de lo que dijo aquella muchacha, que nosotros hacíamos una pareja linda porque se notaba lo mucho que nos queríamos...el grandulón me querrá mucho o poco?)

......................................................

A/N: Por favor díganme que les pareció Susan?

Kari: Tu atención a los detalles me asombra :) y lo siento pero Susan tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sesshoumaru y tenía que pasar 'eso' entre ellos.

Vicki: Espero que esta última parte vaya llenando tus expectativas de lo que quieres aunque sea muy lentamente.

Mouri-san: No tienes idea de la ilusión que me da escuchar tu emoción tan cerca.

Pandora: Gracias por tus mails, se nota que te consumes en la lectura, tanto para notar detalles que yo creía invisibles.

Daniela: Pensamientos impúdicos...jajaja eso me tuvo riendo un rato largo.

Adri: Cada vez que quiero dejar un capitulo medio corto me acuerdo de vos y siento que tengo que seguir

Cristal: dime que te pareció la prometida, y tienes mucha razón esos hermanos son un amor.

Naoko: Jejeje gracias por amenazarme!

Arline: Hace mucho que no te veo y tengo varios capítulos tuyos pendientes que espero leer en estos días.

Como siempre me faltan las palabras para expresarles lo feliz que me hace que lean con tanto fervor mis humildes fics


	15. El encuentro

* * *

Capítulo 15

El encuentro

* * *

Después de desayunar con Kai, rápidamente Rin revisó su closet e hizo una lista mental de lo que pasaría a recoger al apartamento. Era miércoles y ayer había hablado con Kagome después que llegaron de la cena con Sesshoumaru y Susan, no había parado de pensar en eso, tanto que le estaba dando ansiedad de conocer a Susan, incómoda recordó la conversación con Kagome.

La noche anterior...

Rin tomó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo, era Kagome

"Acabamos de regresar de la cena con tu héroe y la pesada de su novia, fue un infierno es que ella no hace ningún intento por disimular su apatía por Inuyasha y bueno tu lo conoces...el otro tampoco se queda atrás"

"Pero que pasó? Dime exactamente porque Inuyasha no la quiere?"

"Dice que es una interesada y no es cariñosa con él, Rin es que tienes que verlos juntos parecen...no sé Sesshoumaru estaba tan diferente desde que vive contigo y ahora viene esa. Además yo sé que yo tampoco le caigo bien..."

Rin tragó grueso y apretó los dientes porque adivinaba que Kagome se sentía incómoda con Susan. Dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella Rin comenzó a hablar exaltada porque aquella mujer incomodaba a su mejor amiga.

"Pero que demonios tiene esa mujer? No quiere a nadie más que al grandulón y tu me dices que no es cariñosa y además interesada...pero como puede ser que Sesshoumaru se vaya a casar con alguien así...Kagome-chan esa mujer te ha hecho algo y no me has contado?"

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y por un instante quiso decirle a Rin que sabía que Susan la despreciaba por no tener fortuna, pero segura que si se lo decía Rin perdería la dulzura de carácter prefirió guardar silencio y aplacar la preocupación de su amiga.

"Rin que cosas dices, nada que ver. Es como tu dijiste esa mujer no quiere a nadie y yo creo que sería más feliz si no tuviera que lidiar con la familia de Sesshoumaru, de hecho Inuyasha me dijo que irá el sábado solo porque eres tu pero que después de eso no piensa soportar la presencia de la víbora esa!"

"Víbora? En serio no la quiere para nada...aún así no entiendo como él que es tan amable y tierno está enamorado de alguien así..."

Kagome no pudo contenerse y simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca dejando a Rin con una grieta en sus pensamientos sobre Sesshoumaru.

"Amiga que te quede algo muy claro, el grandulón es amable y tierno solo contigo. Quiero que los días pasen rápido para que la víbora se vaya!"

Rin analizaba las palabras de Kagome una por una y mil veces cada una. Sesshoumaru era tierno y amable solo con ella, pero porque si Susan era su prometida y ella solo su compañera de cuarto.

"Kagome no digas disparates, apuesto que él es amable y cariñoso en la intimidad!"

"Lo dudo, entre ellos todo es aburrido, no se ven a los ojos emocionados, no se toman de las manos, no sé es raro!"

"Jajaja pero es que tu te guías por tus parámetros, Inuyasha y tu destilan sensualidad, pasión y amor!"

Rin pudo adivinar que Kagome estaba roja como un tomate y empezaron a reírse como dos niñas traviesas, una vez que se calmaron Kagome aprovecho el tono de la conversación para molestar a su amiga.

"Pues si! Mi Inu es tan apasionado y ardiente...hablando de sensualidad apuesto que mi cuñado se quedó muy impresionado contigo!"

"Ah? De que hablas?"

"Jejeje pues de que va a ser, él te vio desnuda!"

"..."

Rin se llevó la mano a las mejillas calientes al recordar su episodio del baño, el recuerdo de la mirada de Sesshoumaru paseándose por su cuerpo era tan vivo, que nuevamente sintió escalofríos en su piel. Se la había comido con la mirada y cada vez que se acordaba se sentía tibia y evocaba la noche en el apartamento cuando regresaron del club donde Naraku la había atacado.

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome riéndose a carcajadas Rin respiró profundo y se aclaró la voz.

"Kagome!! Fue un accidente, él siempre es muy silencioso y...bueno...yo...ahem!"

"Si todo eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero apuesto que ahora sueña contigo y tus curvas!"

"Tu crees?...digo...no es que me moleste ni nada pero..."

"Hum! Sesshoumaru es una escultura de hombre que además te cuida como si fueras su tesoro...Rin está bien, es normal esa tensión física entre ustedes después de lo que pasó, él es un hombre y tu una mujer!"

Rin escuchaba su amiga jugando con un mechón de cabello y sintiendo nuevamente una tibieza dentro de su cuerpo pero guardándose aquellas sensaciones para sí misma.

"Tensión? Nada que ver..!"

"Eso es lo que tu piensas pero como te dije es normal!"

"De verdad es normal? Digo...porque yo he sido muy respetuosa con él y lo del baño fue un accidente"

"Tranquila, que esté comprometido no le impide ver a la hermosa mujer que tiene como roommate. Rin tu tienes un cuerpazo y no se me ocurre nada más sexy que ver a alguien salir del baño"

"Un cuerpazo? No creo!...ahem...entonces tu crees que si yo le hubiera parecido fea hubiera salido corriendo del baño?"

"Quizas no corriendo pero él no es ningún tonto como para privarse de ver tus encantos en vivo y a todo color!"

"Kagome!!"

"Admítelo fue emocionante verlo mudo y babeando mientras te admiraba!"

"Ahem...b-bueno...pues sí, es que parecía una estatua con los ojos desorbitados jajaja!"

"Nada mas estimulante que saber que un hombre guapo te encuentra atractiva!"

"Jejejeje estas loca amiga!"

"Quizás, pero tengo razón!"

Al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha llamando a su amiga a gritos, Rin se despidió de Kagome y se metió en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y recordando una y otra vez el incidente del baño.

(El es más que un hombre guapo, es mi amigo, se preocupa por mí y me trata con cariño además es súper varonil y seguro de sí mismo...que estará haciendo ahora?...)

* * *

Ahora era de día y se dio cuenta que estaba retrasada por estar pensando en aquella llamada y sin admitirlo le emocionaba pensar que él se comportaba tierno y amable solo con ella, pero inmediatamente se decía a sí misma que estaba equivocada y él era amoroso en la intimidad.

(Apuesto que es súper gentil y cariñoso, será cierto lo que dice Kagome que piensa en mí, cerrará los ojos y dirá: que lindo cuerpo tiene la gatita!...mmm! ya me la estoy creyendo, él está comprometido para casarse ...)

La voz de Kai llamándola la hizo reaccionar, Rin tomó sus cosas y salió con su hermano hacia la universidad.

Horas más tarde...

Rin salió de clases y se fue directo al apartamento. Subió las escaleras con paso sereno, tenía tantas ideas de cómo sería Susan que ahora hubiera preferido no hablar con Kagome la noche anterior.

Una vez que terminó las escaleras se dio cuenta que Sakato tenía la puerta abierta y estaba escuchando música por lo que entró sin tocar, solo llamándolo en voz alta. No fueron cinco minutos cuando Sakato le respondió que saldría en un momento.

La gatita suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiéndose algo melancólica de estar ahí y no poder entrar a su apartamento como siempre.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar que estar separada de Sesshoumaru era la razón por la que se sentía como si le faltara algo, porque se distrajo viendo las fotografías que Sakato tenía en una mesita de la sala. Se volvió cuando él la llamó por su nombre.

"Hola!"

"Hola Guapísima que bueno que viniste, en el almuerzo no pudimos conversar y tengo tantas cosas que decirte de la tipita esa, la tal prometida"

Rin soltó una risita porque la facilidad de Susan para caerle mal a la gente era aterradora.

"Porque le dices así?"

"Tienes que verla es un hígado con patas!"

Rin se cubrió la boca para no estallar en carcajadas pero Sakato le quitó la mano con una mirada pícara y diciendo que no con la cabeza.

"Ah no Rin, ríete con ganas del hígado con patas!"

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"Gatita, la tipa se cree la rubia de oro!"

"Es bonita?"

"Si pero eso se pierde cuando te mira como si fueras un pobre diablo y ella la reina del planeta hígado!"

"Sakato!"

"Queee? Espera y verás. No tengo idea que le vio el doctor"

"Está feliz?"

"Ha! Eso es otra cosa, Sesshoumaru parece que se hubiera tragado un kilo de limones desde que ella llegó!"

La expresión de Rin se ensombreció por completo y sintió una molestia que le apretaba el pecho.

"Pero como puede ser?"

"Para serte sincero no me extraña, debe ser una fría no se escuchan gritos apasionados en la noche si me entiendes" – ante el comentario de Sakato, Rin torció los ojos y no dijo nada pero le pidió que continuara.

"Y donde la conociste?"

"Lavando ropa...Rin tu roommate esta súper amargado, el único que se lo soporta es Jaken..."

Sakato dejó de hablar al notar la mirada apagada de su amiga y con dulzura le preguntó que le pasaba.

"Oye que tienes?"

"Yo? Nada porque me lo preguntas?"

"No sé te ves desanimada!"

"Um estoy bien!"

Rin hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír como siempre pero Sakato no creyó que aquella tristeza en sus ojos fuera nada.

"Estás segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

"Gracias que lindo, pero de verdad estoy bien, quizás solo un poco desubicada por estar durmiendo donde mis papás!"

Sakato se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa porque cuando ella hablaba de Deborah y su padre no hacía ningún intento por aclarar que Deborah era su madrastra.

"Deborah se pondría muy feliz de escucharte!"

"Lo sé, ella es agradable y divertida...en eso se parece a mi mami...no me gusta decir mi madrastra, no es problema de nadie y ella se pone feliz lo que hace a mi papá feliz y eso era lo más importante para mi madre...todos ganamos!"

"Que bella persona eres Rin!"

"No me digas eso, soy normal como cualquier otra!"

"Si claro gatita!"

Rin torció la boca en una sonrisa no le molestaba que Sakato le dijera gatita pero sonaba diferente cuando se lo decía Sesshoumaru, le gustaba más la voz gruesa y pausada de su roommate diciéndole gatita o pequeña.

"Rin como está tu noviazgo con el lindo de Kouji?"

"Muy bien él es maravilloso!"

"Y dime como es ese caramelo en la intimidad?"

"Sakato!"

"No te pongas tan roja amiga, es que se veían muy acarameladitos el sábado...anda cuéntame!"

Rin dudo un segundo pero al ver a su amigo con las manos juntas como suplicando cedió ante la pregunta.

"Ok tu ganas...estuvo bien...él fue muy cariñoso"

Sakato se impresionó con las palabras de Rin, se veía como ausente y parecía que estuviera hablando de algo más que de la intimidad con un novio guapo y atento. En la mente de aquel futuro ginecólogo la razón de la falta de emoción en las palabras de Rin, se debía a que Kouji no la hacía vibrar.

(Estuvo bien?? Pobre Kouji...Rin hablaba con más emoción cuando me contó como Sesshoumaru le curó los dedos...hasta cuando estos dos van a estar separados...espero que la gatita no se lleve una desilusión cuando vea la versión agria de su grandulón!)

Sakato y Rin siguieron conversando sentados en el apartamento hasta que los pasos de Susan y Sesshoumaru, que venían del supermercado, los distrajeron. Ni Rin ni Sakato se movieron del lugar donde estaban sentados simplemente los vieron pasar en silencio.

Rin abrió la boca levemente al ver solo por un instante el ceño fruncido de Sesshoumaru. Un poco nerviosa esperó que ellos entraran al apartamento para ir a tocar el timbre. Sin dudarlo Sakato se puso de pie junto a ella para acompañarla.

"Preparada para conocer al vómito ambulante?"

"Sakato...eso creo!"

Rin salió tomada de la mano con Sakato sintiéndose súper nerviosa, al estar frente a la puerta comprendió que extrañaba aquel apartamento más que cualquier otra cosa pero sus nervios no la dejaron reconocer que realmente lo que añoraba era la compañía de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba guardando las compras en silencio mientras Susan continuaba hablando sobre lo diferente que eran las cosas en Japón, no era que fuera una conversación tediosa lo que le molestaba al doctor era que cuando Susan hablaba su conciencia también escogía ese preciso instante para atormentarlo.

"Bla, bla, bla, bla...tu novia es un saco de aburrición, no te estás durmiendo?"

"..."

"Oye!! No te atrevas a ignorarme!"

"Que quieres?"

"Así está mejor...ahora a que hora dijo la gatita que iba a venir?"

"No dijo!"

"Pero debería ser ya porque ya salió de clases...lo que me recuerda tu novia no piensa cocinar para nosotros ni un solo día?!"

"Susan no sabe cocinar como ella...no me importa salir a cenar todos los días!"

"Pero a mí si, yo quiero que venga la gatita chef y nos prepare nuestros platos favoritos con amor!"

Exasperado por dejarse llevar en aquel juego mental Sesshoumaru se reprendió a sí mismo por extrañar tantas cosas de su roommate y se dispuso a conseguir un poco de silencio mental, aunque fuera solo por cinco minutos.

"Quieres dejar de quejarte? Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza infernal!"

"Ahh púdrete tu tienes la culpa por escoger a esta mujer...!"

En ese instante donde Sesshoumaru quería gritar a todo lo que daban sus pulmones por la rabia, sonó el timbre y supo que era Rin. La voz en su interior estalló de felicidad y él sintió cosquillas en el abdomen de saber que vería a Rin.

Susan se levantó del sillón y antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera llegar, abrió la puerta sin sospechar la sorpresa que se llevaría al conocer a la roommate de su novio.

La puerta se abrió y la esbelta rubia se quedó inmóvil al ver a la mujer de que la miraba con expresión amigable de pie en el pasillo. Susan sabía quien era porque Sesshoumaru le había dicho que su roommate pasaría a recoger una ropa.

Desde la cocina Sesshoumaru contenía la respiración en espera de la reacción de su novia, más al ver que Rin lucía igual que siempre: preciosa.

"Hola Susan. Mucho gusto!"

Susan no dijo nada, todavía estaba impactada porque no esperaba que Rin fuera tan bella, era tal su impresión que comenzaba a sentir un sabor amargo en la boca pero lo disfrazó con una sonrisa forzada.

Sin perder tiempo Susan volteó sus ojos hacia su novio, que ahora estaba junto a ella para recibir a los recién llegados. La mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba impávida, imperturbada por la belleza y sensualidad de Rin y eso le dio seguridad para responder al saludo, que se había quedado en el aire.

"Un placer tu eres la amiga de Kagome, la roommate de Sesshoumaru!"

"Así es, mi nombre es Rin Ikegami!"

Rin estiró su mano para estrechar la de Susan, con una sonrisa a medias, a pesar de su belleza había algo en Susan que la hacía sentir insegura. Probablemente era la forma como la veía de pies a cabeza, como inspeccionándola, bajo aquella mirada su mente recordó las palabras de Kagome y sin darse cuenta su sonrisa se oscureció en sus labios.

(Ella es la prometida de Sesshoumaru debo ser discreta para que él no tenga problemas. Es muy hermosa y Sakato tiene razón, me mira como si yo fuera su enemiga...)

Por un instante Rin no supo que hacer porque Susan no se movió, fue hasta que con una expresión traviesa Sakato se adelantó para abrirse paso hacia el interior del apartamento.

Entraron mientras Susan le comentaba que el apartamento le parecía muy bonito y estaba sorprendida de la limpieza y tranquilidad que se respiraba en los alrededores. Rin le contestó gentilmente y le dio la impresión que Susan no era tan vómito como todos decían.

Una vez dentro del apartamento Rin dio una rápida mirada y todo estaba como siempre, pero ella se sintió extraña y fuera de lugar, más al ver que Sesshoumaru evitaba el contacto visual con ella. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia Sesshoumaru no podía silenciar la ensordecedora voz en su cabeza que le repetía que la saludara cortésmente.

"Saluda a nuestra gatita con cariño, no vayas a cometer una grosería, te conozco...Sesshoumaru??"

Pero el estudiante de medicina se sentía acorralado por sentimientos que trataba desesperadamente de enterar en su alma y no escuchó las súplicas de su conciencia e hizo exactamente lo contrario. Tratando de no ser demasiado obvia Rin le sonrió y saludó a su roommate.

"Hola Sesshoumaru!"

"Cómo ha estado señorita Ikegami?"

Rin parpadeó y sintió como si le acabaran de dar un mazazo en la cabeza, por un segundo pensó que había escuchado mal pero cuando ella le dijo bien y Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda para ir a la cocina, fue como si todos los meses de convivencia hubieran sido una obra de teatro y su amistad con Sesshoumaru una ilusión. Desconsolada Rin trató de disimular el ardor en sus entrañas con una sonrisa.

(Srta. Ikegami?....pero claro, que tonta soy! Susan es su novia, junto a ella yo no soy más que la roommate ruidosa. Hacen una pareja espectacular, me imagino que diría aquella muchacha si los viera, sacaré mis cosas lo más rápido posible)

Sin proponérselo Rin se transformó en una versión taciturna y sin vida de sí misma y cuando habló su voz sonaba hueca. Junto a ella Sakato sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba por la angustia de ver a Rin desolada.

"Bueno solo vine por una ropa así que lo haré para no interrumpirlos más...me acompañas Sakato-chan?"

"Claro...permiso!"

Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y quería ir tras ella, pero permaneció inmóvil, sintiéndose como un miserable porque había menospreciado a Rin de una forma tan abierta que si la conocía bien era casi seguro que estaba a borde de las lágrimas.

Al notar que Susan se le acercaba trató de tener una expresión neutral en su rostro que no delatara lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Su novia se pego a él y en voz queda le habló.

"Tu roommate es muy atractiva...pero me parece raro que la trates con tanta formalidad, no seas tan serio después de todo viven juntos y su familia nos ha hecho una invitación formal para almorzar"

"Claro seguramente tienes razón Susan!"

Como pudo Sesshoumaru sonrió, en menos de cinco minutos había conseguido herir a Rin, silenciar a su conciencia y en una ironía sin precedentes lograr que su novia le pidiera tratar con amabilidad a la única persona que lo relajaba.

Cuando Susan se fue a sentar de nuevo frente a la televisión, Sesshoumaru recibió sin chistar la retahíla de insultos que su conciencia vociferaba llamándolo desde miserable hasta cobarde, maldito y traidor.

* * *

Sakato se sentó en el borde de la cama sintiendo la dificultad de Rin para mantenerse calmada.

"Oye, estás bien?"

"S-si claro porque no habría de estarlo? Soy una señorita y mi apellido es Ikegami...estos pantalones me gustan mucho me los voy a llevar y estos zapatos y estas pijamas y estas camisas..."

Sakato no dijo nada, solo la observó meter las cosas en el maletín sobre la cama como si nada pasara y el saludo de Sesshoumaru no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Cuando terminó de guardar la ropa, Rin cerró el zipper del maletín con manos temblorosas y la mirada ausente. Antes de salir respiró profundo.

Susan y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados en el sillón y Rin se detuvo frente a ellos sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

"Ya terminé...Sesshoumaru-sama mi ma..Deborah me pidió reconfirmar su asistencia del sábado"

Sesshoumaru-sama, las palabras perforaron sus oídos con dolorosa claridad, su gatita se sentía herida y llamarlo así era una dosis de su propio chocolate. Al ver que su novio no reaccionaba ante la pregunta de Rin, Susan le dijo que sí irían y le agradeció la invitación.

"Magnífico, entonces nos vemos el sábado hasta luego!"

Cuando la puerta se cerró Rin apretó sus dedos alrededor de la agarradera del maletín y empezó a caminar como si tuviera un espíritu maligno a sus espaldas. Sakato no se sintió con la fuerza para consolarla o detenerla pero igual trató.

"Estás bien?"

"Yo creí que éramos amigos...soy una tonta!"

"Pero sí son, es culpa de esa mujer ya te dije que desde que ella llegó él está amargado"

"No creo, pero la verdad que importa ella es su novia"

"No Rin si importa apuesto que el hígado con patas es una loca celosa, apuesto que cuando hablen él te va pedir disculpas y ofrecerte una explicación"

"Sabes que eso no pasará..."

Sakato se sintió morir y la abrazó al ver que a Rin le bajaron sendas lágrimas por cada una de sus mejillas.

"Ay Rin por favor todo menos eso no soporto verte así!"

Rin se separó del abrazo con gentileza y limpiándose las lágrimas, se despidió de su amigo con un beso y recordándole que él también estaba invitado el sábado.

"Claro no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, tu familia es adorable igual que tú!"

"..."

En ese momento Rin desvió la mirada al sentir que las ganas de llorar la asaltaban, pero se contuvo cuando recordó que Sakato había prometido averiguar que había sido de Naraku.

"Antes de que me vaya, averiguaste algo de Naraku?"

"Cierto, no ha vuelto a clases porque sabe que el chisme se regó como pólvora. Además su tío le prohibió ir a ese bar o cobrar venganza contra Sesshoumaru porque además de que se merecía la paliza, tu roommate es un hombre de negocios importante y muy poderoso"

"Si bueno eso ya lo sabíamos, es verdad que no era la primera vez que hace algo así?"

"Si es cierto pero parece que eres la primera a la que defienden con tanto fervor, nunca antes lo habían mandado al hospital"

Sakato creyó que el recordatorio de cómo la había defendido serviría para que Rin se sintiera mejor, pero fue al contrario, Rin volteó la cara para limpiarse los ojos.

"Rin no quieres quedarte un rato más?"

"No gracias me voy a casa, caminar me hará bien!"

Sakato suspiró y no intentó persuadirla más, sí la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio y esperó no verla más para regresar a su apartamento. Todo el camino hacia su casa Rin lloró en silencio sintiéndose tonta y despreciada.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, Koro la recibió con un abrazo y al verla a la cara se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Calmadamente le preguntó que le sucedía.

"Nada, me siento bien"

"No me mientas Rin!"

"...es solo que me acordé de Okasan durante el camino de regreso!"

El robusto hombre no dijo nada más y tomó el maletín de sus manos.

"Viste a tu roommate?"

"Hai, también conocí a su prometida es muy bonita, puedes decirle a Deborah que ellos sí van a venir, Sakato también"

"Claro como tu digas mi niña"

Koro le ofreció algo de comer pero ella se negó gentilmente, quería meterse en la cama y olvidar que Sesshoumaru la había tratado como a una desconocida.

Después de acompañarla hasta la casa de huéspedes Koro se quedó pensativo, estaba convencido que Rin extrañaba a Sesshoumaru y la visita al apartamento era la causante de su llanto.

(Ese jovencito es un torpe...que no se da cuenta???)

* * *

Sakato subió las escaleras, entró a su apartamento y se sirvió de cenar mientras hojeaba un libro de medicina. Después de lavar los platos se sentó frente al televisor y se sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre.

Se incorporó y abrió la puerta distraído, al ver a Sesshoumaru de pie en le pasillo con cara de pocos amigos, se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras Sesshoumaru daba un paso dentro del apartamento.

"Ah eres tú Sesshoumaru-sama"

"..."

"Quieres saber como se fue tu gatita?"

"..."

"La hiciste llorar y por como la trataste no la culpo, le rompiste el corazón por si te interesa. Ahora ella cree que tu no fuiste sincero"

"Nani?"

"Ella creyó que ustedes eran amigos, pero después de hoy..."

Sesshoumaru apretó los puños a sus costados y giró sobre sus talones para irse. Sakato se echó una risita mientras cerraba la puerta y se regocijaba con la noción de la reconciliación entre ellos.

(A ver si te vas dando cuenta que estas loco por ella Grandulón cabeza dura!)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin se levantó en silencio, se baño hizo desayuno y salió de la casa sintiéndose completamente deprimida. No podía evitarlo el desprecio de Sesshoumaru le dolía hasta las profundidades de su alma, lo que más la desanimaba era darse cuenta lo poco importante que era ella en la vida del grandulón.

(Lo mejor será mudarme definitivamente de ahí. La casa de huéspedes es bonita, sí eso haré, en cuanto Susan se vaya sacaré todas mis cosas...)

Rin llegó a la universidad y trató de concentrarse en las clases, a la hora del almuerzo no hizo ningún intento por buscar compañía, se sentó en una mesa sola y alejada del resto.

Al entrar a la cafetería Kagome buscó a su amiga con la mirada y le extrañó no verla en la mesa que usualmente compartían para el almuerzo.

(Pero donde se habrá metido? Quiero saber como le fue ayer en el apartamento, la voy a llamar por el celular)

Kagome buscó en su bolso pero en ese momento Sakato se le acercó y le contó lo que había sucedido ayer y comenzaron a caminar buscando a Rin. Finalmente cuando Sakato la divisó dejó que Kagome fuera sola a sentarse con ella mientras él almorzaba con unos compañeros.

"Suerte Kagome"

"Suerte es la que Sesshoumaru necesita ya va ver ese bruto!"

"Jajaja nos vemos Kagome-chan!"

"Si y muchas gracias por contarme!"

Rin estaba jugando con la comida cuando Kagome se acomodó frente a ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola te he estado buscando porque te sentaste tan lejos?"

"Es que no me siento muy bien, ayer fui al apartamento y...soy una tonta Kagome...él...bueno lo que pasa es que...me dí cuenta que Sesshoumaru y yo no somos amigos"

Kagome escuchó a Rin contarle de anoche con la rabia atravesada en la garganta pero cuando ella le dijo que tenía pensado mudarse la explosiva señorita Higurashi estalló.

"Como que mudarte estás loca Rin?"

"No al contrario, tengo todo muy claro así es mejor de todas formas no creo que le importe demasiado, podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Pero Rin..."

"Onegai?"

Resignada Kagome dejó el tema y se pusieron hablar de otras cosas. A Kagome le picaba los pies por salir corriendo en busca de Sesshoumaru y así abrirle el cráneo en dos por haber sido tan grosero.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar Rin sentenció a su amiga que no fuera a buscar a Sesshoumaru para pedirle explicaciones.

"Te conozco Kagome!"

"Que? Yo no voy hacer nada!"

"mmm, bueno!"

Se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. Era jueves y Rin tenía que trabajar en la biblioteca.

* * *

Horas mas tarde...

"Sesshoumaru estás bien?...Sesshoumaru ?"

"Que quieres Yura?"

"Escuchaste la pregunta que te acabo de hacer?"

"No disculpa...me la repites?"

"Se puede saber que rayos te pasa? Has estado así todo el día!"

"Así? Como?"

"Ausente, distraído!"

Sesshoumaru no daba crédito a sus oídos y lentamente reparó en sus cuatro compañeros, todos lo miraban extrañados.

"Te sientes bien?"

"Si claro porque no habría de estarlo?"

"No sé dime tu? Tienes días de andar extraño pero hoy es el peor..."

"..."

Como si nada Sesshoumaru se concentró en el libro frente a él y respondió la pregunta de Yura con fluidez pero inmediatamente se sumergió en su letargo. Los cuatro compañeros se miraron entre sí. La actitud de su líder de grupo había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos días. Estaba de mal humor todo el día, distrayéndose con facilidad y más agrio de lo normal.

Al ver que Sesshoumaru no les daría ninguna explicación del porque de su extraño comportamiento, todos continuaron con la sesión de estudio. Todo estaba a punto de esclarecerse cuando Maya recordó que les hacía falta un libro para continuar.

"Yura donde está el tomo de infecciones, lo pediste?"

"Tienes razón déjame ir a ver si ya lo encontraron!"

Yura se estaba incorporando para salir del salón privado donde estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Rin eres tú?"

Sesshoumaru tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo y apretó las manos sobre sus libros sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Jaken lo miraba fijo y comprendió que algo raro pasaba al escuchar a Rin hablar nerviosa.

"...h-hola Yura, hola a todos!"

La voz de Rin era apagada y sin emoción, Sesshoumaru estaba justo frente a ella y al ver que se consumía en los libros empezó a rascarse la sien nerviosa., sentía la cara caliente y el corazón le latía acelerado.

"Que bueno verte Rin!"

"Igualmente, aquí tienes el libro que pediste es que alguien lo había guardado en el lugar equivocado...necesitas algo más?"

Yura no supo que decir porque la actitud de Rin la delataba, todos intercambiaron miradas pero solo Jaken se atrevió a decir algo.

"Rin te sientes bien estás pálida!"

"No es nada, me duele un poco el estómago, pero no te preocupes ya me tomé algo para el malestar!"

Con una gran sonrisa Rin apretó la perilla de la puerta, se despidió y movió su cuerpo para salir, no soportaba estar ahí por más tiempo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sesshoumaru se levantó y salió detrás de ella.

Rin estaba escondida entre unos estantes de libros esperando que su corazón latiera con tranquilidad. En silencio Sesshoumaru caminó entre los estantes y justo cuando estaba por llegar a donde ella, un estudiante le pidió ayuda a Rin con un libro que no encontraba, arruinando así la oportunidad de Sesshoumaru de poder disculparse con su gatita.

Derrotado Sesshoumaru regresó al salón y al abrir la puerta sintió como sus compañeros lo escudriñaban con la mirada, sin embargo él hizo caso omiso y se sentó para seguir estudiando.

No había terminado de acomodarse cuando la voz de Jaken llamó su atención.

"Youkai"

La voz de su amigo tenía un tono frío y de autoridad y su mirada era gélida no dando cabida a protestas o actitudes esquivas, Sesshoumaru tendría que escuchar lo su compañero tenía que decir en silencio y sin chistar.

"Que quieres Jaken?"

"Solo darte un consejo. Resuelve lo que sea que te tiene tan distraído y de mal humor, creo que hablo por todos al decir que tu actitud apesta. No estás concentrado y eso nos afecta como grupo, no quiero darte un sermón pero sería bueno que regresara el Sesshoumaru de antes!"

Una vez que Jaken terminó de hablar todos siguieron estudiando en silencio y casi ignorando a Sesshoumaru. Un vez que terminaron todos se fueron dejándolo solo con las palabras de Jaken dando vueltas en su cabeza.

(No me había dado cuenta que desde que Susan llegó estoy de mal humor...el Sesshoumaru de antes! "sea la persona que soy cuando ella está, cuando tengo a la pequeña cerca...)

Sesshoumaru recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca sin ánimos de llegar a su apartamento, cuando el teléfono sonó se extrañó de ver que era Kagome.

"Hola Kagome!"

"Donde estás?"

"Saliendo de la biblioteca, que pasa?"

"Necesitamos hablar espérame en el café de la esquina estaré ahí en cinco minutos!"

"Pero..."

"No me vayas a fallar Sesshoumaru!"

Sin dejar que él pudiera decir algo más Kagome le puso el teléfono y se encaminó hasta el café. No había terminado de ordenar un café cuando Kagome se le plantó en el asiento de enfrente con una mirada que no significaba otra cosa más que problemas.

(Es igual al animal todo se les nota en la cara...probablemente ya sabe lo que pasó anoche, mi pobre gatita...)

"Hola Kagome en que te puedo servir?"

"No me salgas con eso, que demonios sucede contigo maltratando a Rin?"

"..."

"Mira Sesshoumaru te voy a hablar claro para que no perdamos el tiempo ninguno de los dos. Rin te quiere mucho y no se merece que la hagas llorar, sino querías que tu noviecita se diera cuenta que ella es importante para ti, y no trates de negarlo porque eso es lo único que se te nota en la cara tu cariño por Rin, entonces hubieras sido seco pero no grosero y cruel. Me parece muy mezquino de tu parte tratarla de esa forma, mira todo lo que ella hace por ti y así le pagas...es que es una barbaridad parece algo que haría Inuyasha...pero de ti estoy asombrada!! Desde que vive contigo ha vuelto a ser la persona alegre y cariñosa de antes y no te engañes el pobre Kouji aunque es muy bueno nada tiene que ver, así que te exijo que te disculpes porque creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado aún cuando tengas a esa mujer como futura esposa, eso es otra cosa deberías considerar otra opción para tu felicidad que esa víbora calculadora y que no nos quiere ni a mí ni a tu hermano!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo esconder su asombro ante la forma como Kagome se expresaba de Susan y trató de hablar pero Kagome no lo dejó.

"No creas que no lo sabemos, yo no soy tonta ella me desprecia por ser pobre, eso ya lo sabía lo que no soporto es que trate de ridiculizar y humillar a la persona que yo más amo. A mi no me importa ser pobre siempre y cuando Inuyasha y yo estemos juntos. Ella no sabe fingir...además tu y yo nos llevamos bien eso lo que a mi me importa, disculpa que sea tan directa pero aunque no lo creas tu me importas porque eres la única familia de Inuyasha...ah y otra cosa Rin tiene pensado mudarse definitivamente del apartamento una vez que Susan se vaya, que ojalá sea pronto, nuevamente me disculpas la franqueza es que tu novia es un hígado. Entonces estamos claros sobre Rin?"

"Clarísimo...gracias!"

"Ah? Porque?"

"Por preocuparte por mí y por tu sinceridad, es obvio que esa es una de las cualidades por las que él te ama con tanta devoción. Prometo arreglar el daño que hice!"

"Genial porque acaba de llegar!"

Rin estaba buscando a Kagome con la mirada, la idea de tomarse un café con un rico postre era justamente lo que deseaba, Kouji estaría en clases hasta más tarde y no quería llegar a la casa y así no tener que pensar en Sesshoumaru.

Al verla Kagome se levantó de la mesa mientras Sesshoumaru permanecía inmóvil con la mirada fija en su café. Cuando Rin divisó a su amiga Kagome estaba prácticamente frente a ella, una vez cerca la futura Sra. Youkai tomó a la gatita del brazo.

Rin le pareció extraño que la agarrara con tanta fuerza pero no dijo nada, en cambio su mirada se desvió con un carrito de postres que estaba cerca. En la mesa Sesshoumaru esperaba con el corazón acelerado y tratando inútilmente de eludir a su parlanchina conciencia.

"Esa Kagome es como un cartucho de dinamita, igual que tu hermanito, no te dejó hablar te diste cuenta?!

"Ajá...podrías hacer silencio?"

"Viste lo que nos dijo la felicidad de la gatita es gracias a nosotros no te emociona?"

"mmm!"

"Ahora cuando venga la gatita vas a ser amable, yo quiero abrazarla!"

"Disculpa? Estamos en un lugar público!"

"Y?"

"Estás soñando!"

"Grrr! Me estoy cansando de que seamos un témpano de hielo!"

"No somos, no con ella!"

"Tienes razón por eso me caes bien!"

"Torpe!!"

Con ese último intercambio, la voz pareció replegarse y Sesshoumaru suspiró suavemente porque pensó que probablemente se estaba volviendo loco, su conciencia por momentos parecía desligarse de él transformarse en un demonio de garras afiladas que lo atacaba sin miramientos y tirando a matar, todo en nombre de Rin.

Al acercarse a la mesa Rin reconoció a su roommate y dejó de caminar volviéndose a Kagome furiosa y reclamándole entre dientes, Sesshoumaru estaba con la mirada clavada en ellas observando la renuencia de su gatita a acercarse. Al doctor le picaba la piel por las ganas de sentirla cerca pero su rostro permaneció sereno.

Con una sonrisa divertida Kagome utilizó toda su fuerza para empujar a Rin hasta la mesa mientras la gatita hablaba entre dientes para no hacer de aquello una escena.

"Camina Rin!"

"Kagome eres una tramposa!"

"Si lo que tu digas, después me agradeces con algún postre rico!"

"Ay Kagome Higurashi me las vas a pagar...que le dijiste?"

"Eso es entre mi cuñado y yo, que camines!"

"..."

Rin se dejó empujar hasta estar frente a la mesa, Sesshoumaru la miraba como si la estuviera descubriendo pero Rin evadía sus ojos porque sabía que eso le iba quitar fuerzas para seguir enojada con él.

Al ver que Rin no iba a decir nada y azuzado por su conciencia Sesshoumaru la saludó cariñosamente.

"Hola pequeña!"

"..."

Con una sonrisa Kagome empujó a Rin para que se sentara junto al grandulón ante las protestas de su amiga y la felicidad de Sesshoumaru. En el momento que estuvo junto a él, su varonil aroma resquebrajó la resolución de Rin de estar enojada con su roommate pero igual permaneció inconmovible.

Sesshoumaru la vio torcer la boca y pasarse la mano por el cabello presa de los nervios. Frente a ellos Kagome sonrió tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie y se despidió. Cuando Rin trató de levantarse para sentarse frente a Sesshoumaru, su amiga la sujetó por el hombro con fuerza.

"No Rin, quédate ahí!"

"humph! Eres igual de mandona que tu novio!"

"Jajaja todo se contagia, hasta luego! Mañana hablamos Rin!"

"..."

Rin se empezó a rascar la nariz nerviosa porque se sentía tonta e infantil por estar ahí con tantas ganas de abrazar a su roommate a pesar de que estaba convencida que él se avergonzaba de ella. Sin saber que hacer Sesshoumaru empezó a hablar sin estar seguro que ella le respondería.

"Estas muy molesta?"

"Tu que rayos crees? Pero ya lo entendí, yo pensé que éramos amigos pero cuando te vi con tu prometida entendí que te avergüenzas de mí, me duele mucho pero ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. En cuanto Susan se vaya, me mudaré...aunque supongo que ya Kagome te fue con el chisme. No es necesario que me pidas disculpas, como estoy segura que ella te pidió, pero si me hubiera gustado un poco más de sinceridad de tu parte"

Sesshoumaru sintió nauseas al escucharla, estaba tan molesta que se veía absolutamente hermosa y el grandulón sintió su control flaquear, quería estrujarla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que jamás se podría avergonzar de ella.

"No me avergüenzo de ti!"

"mmm si claro, mira como ya Kagome se fue no tienes que fingir, lo dejamos hasta aquí y después yo le digo a ella que todo bien entre nosotros!"

"Rin yo...!"

Al ver que Sesshoumaru no parecía tener en claro lo que quería decirle, Rin acomodó la cartera sobre su hombro y antes de levantarse lo miró con una sonrisa tan triste que a Sesshoumaru se le partió el corazón.

"No te esfuerces, ya me voy!"

"Espera yo tengo algo que decirte!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó un segundo como en el limbo, quería ordenar las palabras pero su conciencia gritaba en su oído.

"Maldito cobarde dile algo, lo que sea sino se va ir. Dile, dile, DILE!!!!!!"

Alargando su mano hasta tocarla, la sujetó por la muñeca con suavidad y con un tono pausado le pidió disculpas tratando de ganarse el cariño de su pequeña nuevamente.

"Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, no debí tratarte de esa forma!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, lo conocía y sabía que aquella disculpa era sincera y bien intencionada por lo que aflojó la mano sobre su bolso.

"Entonces porque lo hiciste?"

"No sé...Susan, ella es..."

"Celosa, dominante?"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó al escuchar una fibra de burla en la voz de Rin y aprovechando que aún la sujetaba por la muñeca le dio un tirón suave para evitar que se levantara. Rin bufó suavemente y torció los ojos como tratando de evadir el efecto tranquilizante que aquel grandulón tenía sobre ella.

(Que rabia ni siquiera puedo estar enojada con él por más de cinco minutos, es peor que con Kai además yo lo conozco sé que está siendo sincero...)

"Oiga señor me está agrediendo?"

Rin lo miraba con una sonrisa escondida bajo sus labios y los ojos parpadeando de felicidad, no estaba seguro de que Rin hubiera creído sus palabras, pero no contaba con que ella sabía que habían sido sinceras y además deseaba creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin soltarla alargó el brazo para tomarla por la otra mano y se la quedó viendo fijamente.

"No me digas señor...gatita!"

"Humph! Que lindo ahora de repente soy otra vez tu gatita! Que pasó con 'como ha estado señorita Ikegami' ah, ah? si tu novia era una fiera por lo menos me hubieras avisado, eres un torpe, grosero y feo...y pensar que me sacaste las lágrimas...arrgh! me caes mal grandulón!"

"..."

El Grandulón no supo que decir, lo único que hizo fue apretar sus dedos con suavidad sobre su piel provocándole una sonrisa torcida, como si todavía desconfiara de él. Tenerla tan cerca se sentía bien como si todo en su vida encajara cuando estaban juntos.

Pasó un segundo más de silencio entre ellos hasta que Rin ladeó su cabeza sonriente.

"Bueno que, te vas a quedar ahí sin decirme nada más...al menos invítame a un postre y una limonada es que me muero de ganas por probar ese pastel de chocolate...Doctor!!! Ya, te creo! Mi postre anda!!!"

"Lloraste?"

"mmm un poco, no que te lo merecieras pero sí...jejeje creo que te quiero mas de lo imaginaba, que raro verdad?"

Rin quiso soltarse de las manos de Sesshoumaru pero él no la dejó y la gatita soltó una risita y le dedicó una mirada de interrogación como si quisiera averiguar que estaba pensando su roommate, luego sin previo aviso Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla al tiempo que la soltaba.

"En verdad lo siento Rin!"

La gatita sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir y en un gesto característico de su emoción se mordió el labio inferior.

"Ay grandulón quien te entiende?"

"Yo mismo pequeña. Ahora...pastel de chocolate y limonada?"

"Aj

"Y tienes mucha hambre?"

"Sip!"

"Entonces espérame aquí, iré yo mismo a buscarlo!"

"Siiii...arigato Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Rin se lo dijo sacándole la lengua y moviendo ambas manos en un gesto inequívoco que dejaba ver lo feliz que estaba. Sesshoumaru no dijo nada pero una suave sonrisa apareció de repente en sus labios. Sonrisa que le valió los elogios de su conciencia que solo repetía 'así se hace'.

Cuando Sesshoumaru regresó con el pastel y la limonada notó que Rin tenía el celular en la mano y pensó que probablemente había recibido una llamada de Kouji y se tenía que ir.

"Una llamada importante?"

"No...lo estaba apagando!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru puso el pastel y la bebida frente a ella saboreando sus palabras, con el celular apagado nadie los iba a interrumpir a menos que él no hiciera lo mismo, suponía que Susan lo estaba extrañando pero era tal la alegría de poder compartir con Rin que decidió apagar su propio aparato.

Rin lo observó atenta sacar el diminuto teléfono, revisar la pantalla dos segundos y luego apagarlo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Rin le sonrió coquetamente sin proponérselo y empezó a probar su pastel.

"Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si claro!"

"Porque dijiste que Susan era celosa y dominante?"

Ella terminó de tragar el trozo de pastel y con mucha calma puso el tenedor a un lado del plato, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y le respondió.

"Lo de celosa era obvio y lo de dominante...me disculpas la franqueza pero es que se le sale por los poros!"

"Ya veo!"

"Si yo también veo que no me equivoqué, fue un poco extraño porque yo creí que sería diferente!"

"Diferente?"

"Ahem...bueno tu eres tan...y ella se ve que es tan...no sé, puedo ser sincera?"

"Por favor!"

"Es solo mi opinión pero ella se me hace un poco fría, es súper linda, una mujer realmente despampanante y rubia como a ti te gustan...pero es que es un poco arrogante"

Sesshoumaru analizó las palabras de su gatita, era obvio que su percepción de las personas era impecable y sin quererlo recordó la sugerencia de Kagome y de su propia conciencia de buscar otra alternativa para su felicidad. Al ver que Sesshoumaru se quedaba pensativo Rin se aventuró a hablar.

"Te molestaron mis palabras?"

"No!"

"Que bueno porque creo que no soportaría volverme a enojar contigo, no me vas a volver a tratar así verdad?"

"No pequeña...!"

"Tranquilo yo me voy a portar bien cuando ella esté contigo!"

"..."

Mentalmente Sesshoumaru se desanimó porque portarse bien significaba estar separado de ella pero eso era mejor que pensar que Rin lloraba o sufría por su culpa.

(Siempre me dice lo que siente y no le avergüenza tener esos sentimientos...me voy a casar con una mujer arrogante, si mi madre me viera probablemente tendría una par de cosas que decir)

A pesar de lo feliz que estaba ahí, Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru se metería en problemas con Susan por aquella salida, sin embargo, no dijo una palabra, era demasiado maravilloso estar disfrutando de aquel momento con el doctor como para preocuparse por aquella arrogante y fría mujer.

La verdad era que la novia de su roommate le daba mala espina, o como decía Kai, la hacía erizarse con un perro rabioso. Físicamente era tal y como la había imaginado pero el azul de sus ojos era frío y su actitud tan arrogante que no era posible sentirse a gusto con ella, haciendo evidente el porque Sakato y los demás la consideraran un hígado.

Mientras probaba su paste se acordó de cómo Inuyasha y Kagome se burlaban de Susan por ser tan fría y no poder ocultar su apatía hacia ellos.

(Kagome dice que Inuyasha y ella no se quieren porque esa mujer se opone a que Inu lleve la empresa, y estoy segura que Kagome me oculta algo, de todas formas no me cae bien, por su culpa me tuve que ir de mi apartamento y el doctor me trató feo...me encanta cuando se pone tierno y me besa en la mejilla...)

Frente a ella Sesshoumaru la observaba detenidamente y no quiso pensar en que diría Susan una vez que llegara al apartamento, el panorama frente a él era tan bello y estimulante, que felizmente empujó la idea de su celosa novia al fondo de sus pensamientos.

(Es tan diferente estar con ella que con Susan...cuantos días han pasado desde que Susan llegó?... seis días, tan poco???)

Para desviar la conversación y sus pensamientos del tema de su novia, Sesshoumaru le preguntó a la gatita por Kai y su familia.

"Están muy bien, entusiasmados por el sábado, todos quieren conocer a Susan. Tu sabes que mi papá te aprecia mucho verdad? Y Deborah dice que eres muy buen muchacho, además de guapo!"

Rin se carcajeó al ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru que levantaba una ceja y apretaba la mandíbula ante el inesperado halago y más aún la soltura de Rin para repetirlo.

"Jajaja haces esa cara como si no supieras lo guapo que eres, estás bien para ser un grandulón, además Deborah tiene buen gusto mira con quien se casó!"

"..."

Sesshoumaru sonrió apenas moviendo sus labios, esa frescura y coquetería innata en Rin era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, momentos como ese era cuando más se acordaba de la vez del baño y su traicionera imaginación volaba imaginándose como sería la gatita en la intimidad.

(Es una coqueta, me dijo que era apuesto sin decírmelo de frente, se siente bien saber que sus padres me aprecian, son una pareja muy agradable)

"Oye pequeña de quien fue la idea del almuerzo?"

"Fueron Koro y Deborah porque?"

"Pura curiosidad?"

"Debo decirte que Kouji estará y también tu hermano y su metiche novia!"

"Te molesta lo que hizo?"

"Jajaja claro que no por eso es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre sabe lo que me hace feliz!"

"..."

"Por cierto, le contaste a tu novia que eres mi héroe?"

"Hai!"

Rin movió las cejas en un gesto travieso y respiró profundo antes de hablar sin ocultar su sonrisa.

"Te metiste en problemas por mi culpa verdad?"

"..."

"Gomen!"

Sin entender muy bien el sentimiento dentro de él, Sesshoumaru aprovechó aquella oportunidad para aclarar ciertas cosas entre ellos.

"Lo hice con gusto, además quiero decirte algo más, te prohíbo que te mudes del apartamento y recalcarte que no me avergüenzo de ti, eres mi única amiga."

Al escucharlo la sonrisa de Rin se fue agrandando hasta iluminar todo su rostro y que sus ojos chispearan.

"Tu me prohíbes a mi?"

"Hai!"

"Y esperas que haga caso sin chistar?"

"Eso sería lo ideal, pero si es necesario puedo utilizar otras tácticas!"

"En serio?"

"Sí pequeña!"

Rin no le contestó, solo sonrió motivada por la felicidad de saber que su roommate le prohibía mudarse. Llevándose el vaso a la boca, Sesshoumaru claramente escuchó como ella decía 'grandulón opresivo' entre dientes.

"No murmures gatita, dímelo en la cara!"

"Grandulón Opresivo!"

"Así está mejor!"

Una vez aclarado aquel detalle entre ellos, conversaron animadamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que Rin se dio cuenta que eran las 9.30 de la noche.

"Doctor es mejor despedirnos tu novia debe estar preocupada!"

"Y que hay de Kouji?"

"No íbamos a vernos hoy, yo avisé en mi casa que iba a salir, me preocupa la fiera!"

"...quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"

"Y la fiera?"

"Soy excelente domador...practico con una pequeña gatita!"

"Oye!"

Rin no pudo controlar la sonrisa al escuchar a su roommate portarse tan juguetón, la insinuación de que él la domaba a ella era sexy y sumamente estimulante, tanto que le daba cosquillas en el estómago.

(El me doma a mi? Eso suena taann sexy...será verdad lo que me dijo Kagome que entre nosotros hay tensión física...? como sería que de verdad me dejara domar por este grandulón de brazotes fuertes y ojos profundos, poder abrazarlo y darle un beso, ver si es tan apasionado como yo creo...oh no, no, no, no! Eso no está bien, que estoy pensando??... yo soy novia de Kouji y Sesshoumaru es mi amigo, si exacto él mismo lo dijo somos amigos...)

"Bueno gatita ven para llevarte a tu casa sana y salva!"

"Como siempre...mejor enciende tu celular esta bien?!"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru no quería pero reconoció que era mejor no acarrearse más problemas de lo que ya tenía, después de encenderlo, empezaron a caminar hacia la residencia Ikegami.

Una vez que llegaron Rin se despidió de su grandulón con un beso y como si supiera lo que él anhelaba lo abrazó aferrándose a su cuello y un poco de puntillas.

La voz en su interior gritaba regocijada repitiendo que la gatita era lo máximo.

Al soltarlo Rin le dio un besito en la mejilla y le agradeció que la hubiera acompañado, para Sesshoumaru aquel beso y abrazo fueron tan cortos que le parecieron demasiado poco pero se conformó.

"Que descanses pequeña!"

"Igual tú...suerte ahora más tarde! Nos vemos el sábado!"

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a caminar en dirección al apartamento, ninguna discusión con su arrogante novia opacaría la felicidad de haber estado con Rin.

* * *

Cuando subió las escaleras y se aproximó a la puerta del apartamento, se dio cuenta que la luz estaba encendida, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Susan sentada en la mesa del comedor revisando varias hojas de uno de las carpetas frente a ella.

"Hola!"

Al verlo Susan apartó los papeles y se levantó hecha una furia.

"Donde demonios estabas?"

El tono agresivo de Susan exasperó al doctor que sin inmutarse entró al cuarto y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, con toda tranquilidad se quitó la camisa y se puso una camiseta negra de algodón al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se quedaba en medias, luego salió a la sala para probar lo buen domador que era.

"No es necesario que utilices ese tono, estaba en la biblioteca y luego fui a tomarme un café con Kagome!"

Al escuchar la explicación, Susan empezó a respirar trabajosamente presa de los celos y la rabia y eso guió sus palabras.

"Aahhh que lindo tomándote un café con la mujercita de tu hermano...grrr!"

"Ten mucho cuidado con ese tono Susan!"

"Que ahora te vas a poner a defenderla? Ahora lo único que te falta decirme es que estaba el imbécil de tu hermano con ustedes!"

En el momento que Susan terminó de hablar se hizo un silencio de sepultura y la exaltada mujer se llevó las manos sobre la boca consciente de su grave error.

Sesshoumaru se volvió para ver a su prometida de frente y así dedicarle la mirada más agria de toda su vida. Por primera vez en sus cuatro años de noviazgo se daba cuenta lo que ella pensaba de su hermano menor a quien él quería muy a su manera, y había aprendido a apreciar más gracias a Rin.

"No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermano o su novia nunca más, te quedó claro?!

"C-clarísimo...discúlpame darling lo dije sin pensar...!"

Susan trató de acercarse a Sesshoumaru pero el la rechazó con la mirada. No quería sentirla cerca y menos saber que tenía que dormir a su lado. Por lo que hizo una nota mental de que una vez que Susan se durmiera él pasaría la noche en la comodidad del sofá cama.

"..."

Desesperada por el silencio de su novio, Susan se paró frente a él pidiéndole mil disculpas y repitiendo que no era justo que no le hubiera avisado donde había estado y que si ella no quería a Inuyasha era porque él tampoco se había propuesto congraciarse con ella.

Al escuchar los argumentos de Susan, el estudiante de medicina analizó las palabras y se dio cuenta que aquella mujer esperaba que la gente se amoldara a ella en una actitud completamente arrogante.

"Congraciarse contigo? Tu solo te dedicas a juzgarlo y tampoco haces el mínimo esfuerzo!"

"Sesshoumaru pero que te sucede, porque me hablas de esa forma? Desde que llegué te noto muy diferente ahora de repente defiendes a Kagome y a tu hermano cuando antes no te importaban nada!"

El grandulón digirió aquellas palabras de forma amarga, era cierto antes de llegar a Japón le había cedido el control a Inuyasha con ciertas reservas, pero ahora, a tan solo unos meses bajo el liderazgo de su hermano menor, era claro que Inuyasha era un excelente empresario.

"Pues ahora es diferente!"

"Pero yo no quiero que las cosas sean diferentes yo quiero que volvamos a ser la pareja de antes, con nuestro círculo de amigos y nuestra rutina!"

Sesshoumaru recordó su vida de antes y a su círculo de amigos, todos personas preparadas e inteligentes, pero desgraciadamente en comparación con la vida de estudiante que ahora tenía sus antiguas amistades eran, como decía su conciencia, un saco de aburrición y totalmente predecible.

(Amigos? Esos no eran amigos, eso está claro como el agua después de conocer a Jaken pero sobre todo después de encontrarla a ella y darme cuenta de la clase de persona que son Inuyasha y Kagome)

En un intento por apagar aquella discusión Sesshoumaru buscó una salida que le permitiera irse a dormir en paz y sin jaqueca.

"Discúlpame por no avisar, y no sé porque te preocupas tanto, una vez que termine mi carrera volveré a Boston!"

A Susan se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió feliz de escuchar a Sesshoumaru decir que volvería a Boston, eso la tranquilizó y le devolvió la paz. Después de abrazarlo y disculparse nuevamente se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

"Y que son todos esos documentos?"

"Ah bueno, me los mandaron de la oficina tengo que prepararme para un caso que debo atender en cuanto regrese!"

"Entiendo, entonces no te molestaré, me voy a la cama!"

Sesshoumaru se metió a la cama y se quedó dormido pensando en Rin, horas más tarde cuando Susan se acostó junto a él y trató de despertarlo él se negó y le pidió que lo dejara descansar porque al día siguiente tenía un día muy pesado.

"Anda darling solo hemos hecho el amor dos veces desde que llegué!"

"No, estoy cansado...mejor duérmete!"

Susan no siguió presionando resignada, porque era obvio que a pesar de que no estaban enojados, probablemente Sesshoumaru seguía molesto por su indiscreción.

(Tengo que controlar mis celos, no le hubiera dicho lo que realmente pienso del idiota de quisiera que no le hubiera hecho esa ridícula promesa a su madre de convertirse en doctor, ahora eso está interfiriendo en mis planes para ser la señora Youkai...otra cosa que me tiene inquieta es la tal Rin, es muy bonita y tiene un cuerpazo, ella tiene novio, supongo que el sábado podré comprobar que eso sea verdad...)

La rubia despampanante se acurrucó en las cobijas y se entregó al sueño, junto a ella Sesshoumaru sucumbía a los tentáculos de su imaginación que lo transportaban a un mundo de sueños donde podía averiguar cuan apasionada era su pequeña.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Vaya finalmente terminé este cap, lo cambié como 5 veces y tuve dos bloqueos de inspiración, creo que es un capitulo decisivo para Sesshoumaru. La tonta de Rin todavía parece que tiene una venda en los ojos pero ni modo, sino no habría tensión entre ellos jejeje.

Me encantó escribir a Kagome y a Sakato en este cap y algunos de los adjetivos que use para Susan fueron inspirados en los reviews que me mandaron, que como siempre son mi fuente de poder.

Sinceramente le doy gracias a Kami por estar en contacto con todos ustedes porque realmente son maravillosos. Besos y abrazos Z.

Top of Form


	16. El Almuerzo

Capítulo 16

El almuerzo

.................................

Rin se levantó a la mañana siguiente con una gran sonrisa y de mejor humor que de costumbre, era viernes y sino salía con Kouji probablemente tendría la compañía de Kai. Realmente no le importaba demasiado que hiciera ese día porque era otra vez la pequeña gatita.

Se había dado cuenta que Sesshoumaru era vital para su felicidad pero ella no terminaba de entender que aquellos sentimientos iban mas allá de una amistad sincera y la confianza de un par de roommates. Era como si su corazón estuviera en estado catatonico o simplemente no prestara la suficiente atención.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a clases Kai la escuchó silbar y tararear canciones que probablemente eran inventadas y producto del buen humor de su mounstro favorito. Su hermana cocinó un exquisito y abundante desayuno que él devoró con una sonrisa, sin embargo ella solo probó un pedazo de pan y dio tres sorbos a su jugo, señal indiscutible de que estaba feliz.

"Ahem...y se puede saber porque estás tan feliz?"

"Es que ayer fui a comer con Sesshoumaru y nos contentamos..."

"Explícate mounstro acaso se habían peleado?"

"Bueno algo parecido...ven te cuento en el camino para no llegar tarde!"

De camino a la universidad Rin le contó todo lo que había sucedido, Kai no dijo nada hasta que ella terminó y se carcajeó con las descripciones de su hermana de la novia hígado. Cuando su hermano le preguntó sobre como marchaba la relación con Kouji ella titubeó un instante y luego decidió contarle lo de la beca.

Kai se la quedó viendo más aliviado que triste porque eso significaba que pronto estaría otra vez soltera y eso facilitaría las cosas entre ellos. El futuro pediatra de ojos verdes confiaba que la distancia entre el doctor y la novia hígado terminaría haciendo maravillas para la pareja del doctor mounstro.

"No te preocupes hermanita ahora estamos juntos y tienes al doctor que te cuida mucho!"

"Si tienes razón, Kagome me dijo que me cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro!"

"Ese sujeto me cae bien...y sabe escoger muy bien a sus amistades!"

"Aww si tienes razón él es especial!"

Kai subió las cejas asombrado que su hermana suspirara sin siquiera percatarse que lo estaba haciendo, por momentos provocaba tomarla por los hombros y decirle que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía frente a ella, pero al final era más divertido ver como se daba cuenta por sí misma que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su roommate.

Al llegar a la facultad de medicina Rin se despidió de su hermano con un beso y un abrazo y le pidió que le diera lo mismo a su papá cuando lo viera. Con una sonrisa Kai le preguntó inocentemente si tenía un mensaje de buenos días para Sesshoumaru.

"Kai no molestes...bueno igual un beso y un abrazo!"

"Lo que tu digas mounstro!"

Los hermanos se separaron y Rin se apresuró para poder ver a Kagome antes de entrar a clases, estaba segura que la iba estar esperando para interrogarla de la noche anterior.

(Ay Kagome como agradecerte lo que hiciste, estar enojada con él no me deja pensar y me siento súper triste)

...........................

Kai entró al despacho de su padre con una gran sonrisa, la secretaria le dijo que lo esperara porque no iba tardar. Diez minutos después Folken Ikegami apareció por la puerta acompañado del doctor Grandulón y Kai mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica, no eran ni las 10 de la mañana y ya iba poder torturar a Sesshoumaru con el recuerdo de la gatita.

"Buenos días hijo hace mucho estás esperando?"

"No mucho papá, Sesshoumaru que gusto verte!"

"Igualmente Kai...sucede algo malo?"

Sesshoumaru notó la risita casi burlona de Kai y se extrañó que lo viera como si le fuera a dar algo.

"No nada que ver...tengo algo para ti!"

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y disfrutando de la cara de asombro de Sesshoumaru Kai se acercó lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que se carcajeaba como si fuera un niño, al separarse lo volvió a ver con ojos brillantes y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de su gatita porque tenían la misma picardía innata.

"Te lo manda la gatita. Me dijo que un abrazo y un beso, pero mejor que el beso te lo de ella no crees?"

"..."

Sesshoumaru y Kai ya estaban separados pero el doctor permanecía como petrificado y pensando en el encargo de su gatita, sonrió con sarcasmo ante las carcajadas de Kai y movió la cabeza como sacudiendo la alegría que le provocaba saber que su pequeña le mandaba besos y abrazos.

Algo apenado con Sesshoumaru pero más que todo divertido por la simpatía de su hijo menor Folken se rió entre dientes cuando Kai lo abrazó como si quisiera quebrarle los huesos y sin ninguna reserva le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"A ti también te manda lo mismo papá...es que estaba de excelente humor esta mañana!"

Sesshoumaru no movió un solo músculo cuando Kai le lanzó una mirada fugaz de complicidad y luego se dejó caer en la butaca para conversar con ambos.

"La gatita es adorable nos mandó un beso y un abrazo...crees que en el almuerzo podamos cobrar el besito?"

"Rayos ahora no!"

"Porque siempre me mandas a callar? Yo solo digo lo que realmente piensas...yo creo que Kai te descubrió!"

"Descubrió, de que hablas?"

"Ay si hazte el tonto!!"

"Grrr!"

"Jajaja me burlo de tu resistencia...acéptalo te fascina!"

"SILENCIO!!"

"Humph!! Hasta cuando vas a negarlo?"

"..."

"Ahh como quieras Grandulón...!"

La voz en su cabeza se hundió en el más completo mutismo pero las palabras de su conciencia revoloteaban entre sus pensamientos como una sentencia de cobardía.

(Hasta cuando voy a negarlo? Y que se supone que haga con mi compromiso para casarme?...yo nunca rompo una promesa...y sin embargo...demonios!!)

Sesshoumaru siguió escuchando el intercambio entre Kai y Folken con la expresión serena pero hizo una nota mental de ir a buscar a Rin a la hora del almuerzo y recordarle que además del abrazo le debía un beso.

Una vez que Folken le prestó otro libro de su biblioteca privada Sesshoumaru se retiró a clases esperando que llegara la hora del almuerzo con ansias.

.....................

A la salida de clases Kagome iba distraída hablando con unas compañeras y cuando Rin la tomó por el brazo miró a su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa. A la gatita se le salía la felicidad por los poros y como era la hora del almuerzo y era viernes podría escuchar los pormenores de la noche anterior en paz y tranquilidad.

"Vamos amiga te invito almorzar!"

"Jajaja alguien está de muy buen humor!"

"Siiiii! Todo es tu culpa, gracias!"

"Tonta no me lo agradezcas cuéntame!!!"

Las dos se sentaron en unas de las mesas del centro y Kagome escuchó con emoción mientras Rin le relataba como Sesshoumaru le había pedido disculpas por tratarla feo y de cómo le había dado un beso en la mejilla mostrando su lado tierno.

"Y le dijiste algo del hígado con patas?"

"Pues si le dije que se notaba que era una mujer súper dominante y bueno él no se enojó, Kagome es tan bueno conmigo que voy hacer me hace tanta falta, ya quiero que esa mujer se vaya para volver a mi apartamento"

"Jajaja bien dicho esa tipa es una intrusa y nadie la quiere!"

Las dos se carcajearon y no se dieron cuenta que Sesshoumaru y Jaken estaban frente a ellas, Jaken llamó su atención tosiendo, al ver a Sesshoumaru a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos tanto o mas que al doctor con toda la naturalidad posible Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a Rin tan cerca que sus piernas rozaban pero ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada por separarse.

"Y de que estaban hablando chicas?"

"De que ayer tuve una velada maravillosa...!"

Al hablar Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru que trataba de concentrarse en su comida mientras acallaba la voz en su cabeza que repetía incesantemente que quería su besito.

Jaken observaba la silenciosa demostración de cariño con una gran sonrisa y haciéndose el inocente le preguntó detalles a la feliz gatita.

"Andabas con Kouji supongo?"

"Jejeje no, estaba con el doctor, comí un pastel de chocolate delicioso y conversamos, bueno yo como siempre hablé sin parar pero como el doctor es súper no hizo cara de aburrido. El lugar es precioso Jaken deberías invitar a Kira!"

Al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Rin, el Grandulón levantó la vista solo para concentrarse en el movimiento de sus labios y con las palabras de su conciencia taladrando su paz mental.

(Hasta cuando voy a negarlo? Que rayos se supone que haga? Dejarme arrastrar por su belleza y adorable personalidad? Olvidar que le hice una promesa a otra mujer de hacerla feliz...si pudiera saber lo que Rin siente por mí? Gatita que me has hecho?)

Al darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru la observaba en silencio, Rin concentró sus ojos en los de él con una sonrisa, frente a ellos Jaken y Kagome no podían hacer otra cosa que sonreír sintiéndose cómplices de aquella situación que por momentos parecía tan clara y sin embargo no lograba tomar forma.

"Que pasa Grandulón?"

"En serio la pasaste bien?"

"Tu sabes que sí...!"

Al hablar Rin le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y Sesshoumaru tragó saliva conteniendo la respiración, cuando su gatita adoptaba aquella sexy actitud y le hablaba como jugando con las palabras él se sentía como arcilla que se derretía lentamente al calor de un fuego maravilloso.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar Kagome le dijo a Rin que fueran de compras cuando salieran de clases en una hora, idea que le iluminó los ojos a Rin y con cara de travesura le dijo que la esperaba en la biblioteca para irse al centro comercial.

Como si se confabularan Kagome y Jaken caminaron más rápido cuando se levantaron de la mesa, todo para dejarlos hablar en paz.

"Doctor...está mañana le avisaron a Kouji que tiene la beca!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, todo estaba pasando como ella había mencionado y solo podía imaginarse lo difíciles y tristes que serían los próximos días para la gatita.

"Se va como en tres semanas si tengo suerte lo veré un día completo antes de que se vaya...viste doctor? Yo sabía que se la iban a dar!"

"Lo siento pequeña!"

"Si bueno ya yo lo sabía...dime por casualidad has visto a Kai?!"

"Si en la mañana y fue algo extraño porque me abrazó diciendo que era de tu parte!"

"jejejeje...no te besó o sí?!"

"No!"

"mmm!"

Al llegar a lugar donde debían separarse Kagome se despidió de Jaken y Sesshoumaru, aguardando por Rin a una distancia considerable, Jaken por su parte le avisó a su amigo que lo esperaría en la clase y empezó a caminar.

Frente a Sesshoumaru Rin se lo quedó viendo fijamente un instante antes de darle un emotivo abrazo, el doctor se sintió un poco extraño de que lo abrazara a plena luz del día pero cuando estuvo pegada a él la sintió sollozar y sin pensarlo la estrechó con fuerza.

"Que sucede pequeña...es por Kouji?"

"Más o menos...!"

Aferrándose a su roommate Rin le preguntó en un susurro si él pensaba quedarse en Tokio hasta terminar su carrera, al estudiante de medicina se le contrajo el corazón porque comprendía a la perfección que con la ida de su novio ella se sentía abandonada.

Cautivado por su fragilidad, Sesshoumaru la envolvió con sus brazos y suavemente apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Rin, luego con voz muy queda le dijo que estaría en Japón por lo menos de 5 a 6 años. Al escucharlo la gatita dejó escapar un suspiro apretando a Sesshoumaru aún más, como si eso le ayudara a contener sus emociones.

"Aww eso me tranquiliza...tengo muchas ganas de llorar pero no quiero que Kagome me vea!!"

"Pero es tu mejor amiga no quieres confiar en ella?"

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras Sesshoumaru se sentía especial de que Rin confiara en él y en su mente los sentimientos extraños que la gatita despertaba en su pecho cobraban más fuerza, como un fuego sin control. Era gratificante y delicioso tenerla tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo era el momento ideal para que su molesta voz interior interviniera.

"Susan nunca te abraza así, como si nada más fuera importante!"

"Ahora no por favor me arruinas el momento!"

"Entonces lo estás disfrutando?"

"Que clase de torpe crees que soy, cual es la parte fea de estar abrazado con Rin?"

"jejeje!"

Un poco mas controlada Rin aflojó un poco y le habló suavemente diciéndole que no quería arruinar la tarde de compras que iba tener con Kagome y luego con su acostumbrada naturalidad y soltura le dio un beso en la mejilla que al doctor le supo a gloria. Los labios de Rin tenían una suavidad y frescura que lo cautivaban y seducían, dejándola metida en sus pensamientos durante horas.

Desde donde estaba Kagome veía a los roommates con una sonrisa, aunque Rin era alta no se comparaba con Sesshoumaru y estando abrazada a él sus talones se levantaban del piso dejándola en puntillas.

Cuando Kagome vio como Sesshoumaru envolvía a Rin con sus brazos, no le quedó duda que el compromiso con Susan era un error, tenía que ser porque nadie que estuviera enamorado abrazaría de esa forma y con tanto sentimiento a una mujer que solo fuera su amiga.

Ella jamás había visto a su cuñado comportarse de esa forma, con tanta emoción, Kagome se quedó embelezada con la tierna escena frente a ella y deseó tener una cámara para poder mostrarle a su amiga lo que era tan obvio para el resto del planeta.

(Se ven tan lindos juntos, la seriedad de Sesshoumaru es el balance perfecto para la ternura de la 'gatita'...jejeje apuesto a la víbora de cascabel no le tiene nombre tierno urgg! Me dan cólera, ella por despistada y el otro por rígido, no se da cuenta que su felicidad es con Rin...)

La gatita estaba tan cómoda en brazos de su salvador y amigo que tenía los ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento, pero en su mente había tantas cosas que necesitaban atención que no escuchó la vocecita que le decía que no se soltara de los brazos que la reconfortaban. Como siempre Rin pensaba en todo menos en ella misma y la voz de su conciencia era sofocada por las preocupaciones ajenas.

Cuando el doctor finalmente la soltó muy a pesar de su conciencia, en voz baja ella le dijo que era el mejor héroe de todos, comentario que Sesshoumaru refutó con una mueca y le dibujó a Rin una sonrisa.

"Sí eres mi héroe...doctor...gracias por consolarme, ya no tengo ganas de llorar"

"Me alegro!"

"Bueno mejor me voy, una clase más y a comprar, quiero conseguir algo lindo para usar mañana!"

"No te vuelvas loca en esas tiendas pequeña..." – Sesshoumaru volteó a ver a Kagome y en su mente se hizo una imagen de las dos entrando a las tiendas como niñas enloquecidas y gastando como si no hubiera un mañana y se carcajeó para sus adentros – "...bueno pensándolo bien traten de no volverse 'locas'. Por cierto, quien las va ayudar cuando sea hora de regresar y hayan vaciado el centro comercial?"

Rin sonrió poniendo cara de confusión, reflexionó un instante y finalmente se encogió de hombros para luego prometerle que llamaría a Koro, Kai o al mismo Inuyasha para que fuera por ellas.

"Bien!"

"Chao Grandulón nos vemos mañana en mi casa!"

"Chao!"

Sesshoumaru esperó a que ella se reuniera con Kagome y ambas empezaron a caminar muertas de risa, lentamente el doctor avanzó hasta el edificio y con paciencia entró a su clase sentándose junto a Jaken que coqueteaba con Kira que estaba sentada a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Volviéndose hacia su amigo Jaken empezó a hablar sin dejar de sonreír.

"Oh gran Sesshoumaru me dices donde queda el maravilloso lugar donde cierto bombón pasó una velada maravillosa?"

"Ya te dije que no la llamaras así...es el café que está en la esquina cerca de la biblioteca, el que tiene las flores en las ventanas. Llevarás a Kira?!"

"Ajá, ese lugar parece tener algo muy especial, solo espero que mañana Kira tenga el mismo semblante iluminado que tu 'amiga' tenía hoy...sabes me parece curioso según tengo entendido cuando uno tiene novio los momentos maravillosos solo son con esa persona y no con roommates, tu que piensas al respecto 'doctor'?!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y miró a Jaken como si quisiera evaporarlo con la mirada, el tono sarcástico y las insinuaciones poco sutiles eran oportunidades para su conciencia de iniciar la torbellino de ideas y preguntas sin fin que lo confundían pero al mismo tiempo parecían clarificar su visión en cuanto a lo que realmente quería de una mujer.

(Tenía el semblante iluminado?...se veía tan linda y lo de esta mañana con Kai dijo que estaba de buen humor pero eso no tiene sentido porque si ella sabía lo de Kouji...por Kami esta mujer me va volver loco...porque no puedo pasar momentos con Susan como los que tengo con ella?)

Ignorando la pregunta de su amigo y sin alzar la voz el doctor le dijo que se callara porque estaba hablando disparates. A su lado Jaken se tragó las risas para no irritarlo más.

Al terminar la clase los dos compañeros caminaron unos cuantos pasos antes de separarse, Sesshoumaru iría a la biblioteca y Jaken a otra clase para hablar con su profesor de anatomía.

"Jaken, irás mañana?"

"Claro, quiero conocer a los papás de Rin y a tu novia!"

Con la mención de su prometida Sesshoumaru se puso tenso pero con la misma rapidez recuperó su compostura y sin decir nada más siguió caminando.

"Entonces nos vemos...suerte más tarde!"

"Gracias defensor de gatitas...!"

"Grrr!!"

Jaken entró a la clase con una sonrisita burlona por ser el causante de la incomodidad de Sesshoumaru que por más que trataba no lograba disimular lo mucho que le gustaba la gatita.

.....................

Rin estaba viendo varios pares de zapatos mientras Kagome se probaba unas botas de tacón alto y unas sandalias que quería comprar para usar en el almuerzo.

"Que te parecen estas?...Rin? Oi!"

"Ah? Disculpa Kagome estoy algo distraída, me gustan esas que llevas puestas!"

"A mi también, me las voy a llevar. Porque estás tan pensativa?"

Rin resopló y recordando las palabras de Sesshoumaru le contó a Kagome sobre la beca de Kouji, la expresión de su amiga se ensombreció al comprender por lo que Rin pasaba y dejando caer los zapatos en el piso se apresuró a abrazarla.

Como si estuviera al borde de un abismo emocional Rin rompió en llanto y se abrazó a su amiga en busca de confort. Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó que Rin se desahogara. La gatita lloró en su hombro hasta que lentamente se fue tranquilizando y pudieron sentarse en uno de los asientos de la tienda resguardados por varios percheros con ropa.

"Porque no me habías dicho nada?"

"No sé perdóname..."

"Tranquila, pero dime cuando se va?"

"Tres semanas quizás antes...ay Kagome otra vez sola...bueno ni tanto estamos juntas y tengo a Kai y a Sesshoumaru!"

En ese momento Kagome quiso gritar porque había algo diferente en la voz de Rin al mencionar al doctor, en su mente y por encima de la tristeza de su amiga, ella estaba feliz de que Kouji se fuera, ahora solo faltaba que Susan hiciera lo mismo para que el doctor y el mounstro estuvieran otra vez juntos.

(Cuanto le faltara para irse a esa mujer? Solo está estorbando, Kouji ya nada que ver porque se va...tengo que inventar algo para que estos dos se unan más, algo bien romántico como un paseo a una cabaña o algo así, que vallamos solo parejas para ver si se inspiran jejeje)

Tratando de esbozar una expresión que no la delatara Kagome consoló a su amiga asegurándole que no la dejaría sola y recordándole que tenía a toda su familia ahora con ella.

"Y cómo está él?"

"Dice que lo único que le duele es dejarme pero está tan emocionado que no puede evitar estar feliz y trata de disimularlo pobre...!"

"Mañana estará en el almuerzo?"

"Si...Kagome todo va a salir bien mañana verdad? Tengo un mal presentimiento...!"

"Déjame adivinar? Crees que Inuyasha se va pelear con la mujercita esa?"

Rin parpadeó al ver la expresión dolida de su amiga y se sintió morir, Inuyasha era impulsivo y agresivo pero era un hombre con un corazón puro, ella estaba preocupada más bien por Susan y se apresuró a aclararle las cosas.

"Que dices Inuyasha? No seas tonta lo digo por la tipeja esa, la mandona, odiosa, pelo de escoba, es que si se pone pesada me va dar mucha cólera y además yo sé que Sesshoumaru tuvo una discusión con ella por lo de Naraku!"

"Como que una discusión, Sesshoumaru te lo dijo?"

"No directamente!"

"Grr!..."

Al escuchar a Kagome, la gatita empezó a carcajearse liberando todas sus energías sosteniéndose la barriga, su amiga la miró fijamente sin entender el porque de las risas, cuando ella le dijo que era igualita de agresiva y efervescente que Inuyasha, Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que empezar a reír también.

Con aquella dosis de alegría a expensas de Susan las dos amigas hicieron exactamente lo que Sesshoumaru había pensado, comprar como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Por insistencia de Kagome, la gatita se compró un vestido de tirantes color rosa pálido que se abrazaba a su figura y Kagome estaba segura que le quitaría la paz a Sesshoumaru durante el almuerzo.

Después de llamar a Inuyasha para que fuera por ellas, entraron a una pastelería para comprar algunos postres. Estando frente al mostrador Rin inconscientemente empezó a señalar los postres que le hubieran gustado al doctor, junto a ella Kagome solo sonreía y la idea de un paseo a un lugar romántico y apartado era más una misión de vida o muerte que una simple idea.

Estaban tan distraídas conversando rodeadas de todos sus paquetes que ninguna se percató de la presencia junto a ellas. El recién llegado las había divisado desde afuera y se había reído al ver la cantidad de compras que ambas tenían, ahora cerca de ellas se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho para estar ahí y se dio cuenta que Rin era una enfermedad de la que no quería curarse.

"Buenas tardes señoritas!"

Las dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo y los ojos de Rin se iluminaron al ver al doctor de pie frente a ellas, en ese momento la voz de su mente le volvió a decir algo pero estaba tan feliz de tener a Sesshoumaru a su lado que tampoco pudo escuchar con atención. Kagome contuvo la risa al ver a su cuñado y después de saludarlo se levantó a buscar servilletas.

"Doctor, que haces aquí, no tenías clases?"

"mmm...que haces gatita? Te dije que no te volvieras loca, quedó algo de mercancía en las tiendas?"

"Jejeje es que todo estaba tan lindo, quieres ver lo que me voy a poner mañana o prefieres que sea una sorpresa, Kagome lo escogió por mí!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo por un par de segundos viéndola hablar, se había salido de clases solo para ir a buscarla y disfrutar de aquel placer invisible pero tangible a la vez, el placer de estar con ella, de escuchar su voz y sentirse querido.

No se molestó en analizar que la conocía tan bien que había encontrado aquel lugar prácticamente sin pensarlo demasiado. La gatita después de comprar le gustaba comer cosas ricas como ella misma decía.

Sin dejar de verla Sesshoumaru le dijo que le mostrara el vestido, feliz Rin buscó la bolsa con la prenda y se la mostró emocionada. El doctor tragó grueso cuando vio el vestido porque estaba seguro que la gatita luciría espectacular.

(mmm...justamente tenía que comprarse ese tipo de vestidos, se le va ver el tatuaje y con ese escote...eres fuerte Youkai tu puedes hacerlo, todo va a salir bien!...que pensara ponerse Susan?)

"Es un vestido hermoso pequeña!"

"Gracias, tienes hambre?"

"Un poco, quieres algo?"

"No permíteme, yo te traeré algo a ti!"

La vio levantarse, ordenar varias cosas y regresar a la mesa con una gran sonrisa, ahí fue donde supo que haber salido de clases para verla valía la pena. Después de una búsqueda extra larga de servilletas, Kagome regresó a la mesa y los tres disfrutaron de los deliciosos postres que tenían en ese sitio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Inuyasha apareció gruñendo como siempre, casi de inmediato se puso a reclamarle a Kagome la cantidad exagerada de compras.

"Kagome acaso necesitas de tantas cosas? Ustedes dos son un atentado, Sesshoumaru diles, por cierto que haces tu aquí, no tienes clases?!"

"No preguntes!"

"Few!"

Aplacado con un beso de Kagome, Inuyasha se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer del plato de su novia como si no hubiera comido en días. Al dar un vistazo a su alrededor Kagome se emocionó con su misión de hacer que Rin y Sesshoumaru fueran una pareja. Con ellos juntos no habría discusiones o sentimientos amargos, Inuyasha no sería criticado ni cuestionado, sería un cuñado querido.

Una vez que Inuyasha terminó de devorar la comida Kagome decidió probar su suerte como cupido y sugirió que fueran al cine, un si estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Sesshoumaru cuando recordó que debía regresar al apartamento con Susan.

Viéndolo con una leve sonrisa Rin adivinó la inminente negativa de Sesshoumaru y torció la boca en un puchero, luego se acercó a él y le habló en voz baja.

"No puedes ir verdad?"

"No, debo ir al apartamento!"

"Lástima!"

"Pero y que me dices tu? Kouji?"

"Está donde su abuelita dándole la gran noticia, no fui porque iba pasar la noche ahí, llegará un poco tarde al almuerzo!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru les dijo que ya se iba Inuyasha resopló pero no dijo nada y tomó a Rin del brazo para evitar que decidiera irse para no estorbar como usualmente ella decía.

"Vamos enana no estorbas nada, el Grandulón tiene que irse!"

"Si...chao doctor!"

Resignada Rin se despidió de su roommate con un beso, sin decir nada para no empeorar las cosas el estudiante de medicina empezó a caminar para alejarse de ellos que se dirigían al automóvil para poder guardar todas las compras.

Sesshoumaru iba a medio camino cuando el teléfono en su chaqueta sonó, ya sabía que era Susan y le contestó animado.

"Hola Susan!"

"Hola, solo tengo un par de minutos. Recuerdas los papeles que me mandaron de la oficina?"

"Aja"

"Tendré una conferencia telefónica en aproximadamente 5 minutos, necesito concentración absoluta esto es una gran oportunidad. Estaba pensando que si no te importaría..."

"No llegar al apartamento en un par de horas? No claro que no, tu misma lo dijiste esto es una gran oportunidad. Nos vemos en un par de horas, buena suerte!"

"Ay Darling sabía que entenderías, gracias! Chao!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó con el celular pegado a su oreja, cerró los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para ir en busca de su gatita. Su necia conciencia solo repetía que todo era el destino y Susan era una odiosa.

"Si, si, si como fastidias, será posible un poco de silencio como para disfrutar del cine?"

La necia conciencia enmudeció y Sesshoumaru apretó el paso para poder encontrarse con su pequeña, cuñada y hermano.

Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban hacia el cine comentando que tipo de película les gustaría ver cuando escucharon una voz masculina que llamaba a Rin.

"Rin! Rin!"

Extrañada Rin giró para ver quien la llamaba y vio a Sesshoumaru dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarlos, al verlo así la gatita sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y la emoción se le vio reflejada en la cara con una gran sonrisa. En cuestión de minutos el doctor estuvo con ellos y les dijo que gracias al trabajo de Susan podría acompañarlos.

"Que bueno ya no voy a estorbar!"

"Grr! Que no estorbas!"

"jejeje gracias Inu pero mejor si estoy con Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru guardó aquel comentario en las profundidades de su alma. 'mejor si estoy con Sesshoumaru' en su mente repitió aquella frase una y otra vez feliz. Respiró profundo cuando ella pasó la mano alrededor de su brazo y se pegó a su costado con una sonrisa indeleble, podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos y no imaginó que su propia cara estaba transformada por la exaltación.

Dejándose llevar por el momento el doctor apagó el celular y se paseó con Rin por el centro comercial y los cines como si ninguno de los dos tuviera alguien más, para su deleite Rin no se separó de él ni un instante.

Ya en el cine y gracias a la insistencia de Inuyasha veían una película de miedo que Rin disfrutaban apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, en el momento que había una escena fea ella se acurrucaba junto a él aferrándose a su brazo y diciendo que no soportaba ver.

"No puedo ver, no puedo ver ya la va a matar...."

"Pequeña es solo una película!"

"Ya lo sé, pero igual me da miedo, lo peor es que después no puedo dormir!"

"Quieres salir?"

"No, quiero ver que pasa!"

Sesshoumaru puso su mano sobre las de Rin y se acomodó en la silla como relajándose, estaban tan juntos y tan lejos por momentos que a veces parecía una película angustiante y llena de capítulos donde pasaba de todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

La sangrienta película solo empeoró para las delicias de los hermanos Youkai, Inuyasha se carcajeaba al ver la sangre correr pero para Sesshoumaru era la excusa perfecta para tener a Rin literalmente pegada como con goma a él.

Una vez que terminó la película Rin respiró aliviada y salió hablando con Kagome bajo la mirada atenta de Sesshoumaru. Con la oportunidad de hablar Inuyasha se acercó a su hermano y habló disimuladamente.

"Que sucedió con tu novia?"

"Tiene que trabajar, para que me preguntas si te cae mal?"

Inuyasha refunfuñó y se encogió de hombros murmurando que eso le pasaba por tratar de complacer a Kagome, ante el comentario Sesshoumaru le preguntó que significaba eso.

"Nada...Kagome dice que debo acercarme a ti porque eres mi único hermano, se supone que debemos aceptar a esa mujer porque es la que escogiste como esposa pero yo le dije que...olvida que te pregunté nada, a ti no te importa lo que yo piense, solo soy el impulsivo y agresivo hermano menor!"

Sesshoumaru dejó de caminar al escuchar a Inuyasha, se sorprendió por la sinceridad y vulnerabilidad que le mostraba con aquellas palabras. Era todo, la preocupación de Kagome, la resignación de los dos ante la idea de Susan y le creencia de que a él no le importaba lo que Inuyasha pensara.

(Ya veo...acaso se preocupan en serio por mí? Me choca cuando ese torpe asume cosas, sino me importara jamás hubiera confiado en él para dirigir la empresa...)

"Oi! Matte Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dejó de caminar y se volvió a mirarlo con acidez.

"Ahora que rayos quieres, restregármelo?!"

"Quiero saber lo que le dijiste a Kagome?"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos completamente desubicado y entre dientes le dijo que Susan no era la mujer ideal para él porque eran los dos eran como témpanos de hielo.

"Kagome dice que las parejas deben tener un equilibrio o algo así...mira yo no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que me dice, lo único que sé es que esa ella me hace feliz, siento algo aquí adentro que no puedo explicar...!"

Mientras hablaba Inuyasha se señalaba el pecho y sus ojos se iluminaban, cuando su hermano le preguntó si él sentía eso con Susan, Sesshoumaru no supo que contestar y su impulsivo hermano movió la cabeza como resignado y en silencio alcanzó a su novia y amiga.

En el camino a la casa de Rin, el doctor miraba por la ventana atormentado por las palabras de su hermano y sumiéndose en un silencio que mantuvo a Rin con la mirada fija en él.

"Doctor sucede algo malo?"

La voz de Rin lo sacó de su mutismo y fingiendo serenidad Sesshoumaru le sonrió diciendo que todo estaba bien. La gatita no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntando nada más porque ya estaban frente a la casa, ayudada por Sesshoumaru Rin bajó todas las bolsas y se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana!"

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento Sesshoumaru se bajó del carro en silencio y antes de que Inuyasha se alejara se acercó a la ventana, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se lo quedaron viendo, frente a ellos Sesshoumaru habló con un tono de voz pausado y sereno.

"Estás equivocado si realmente crees que no me importa lo que pienses!"

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron mudos observando como Sesshoumaru se alejaba y se perdía detrás de la puerta principal del edificio. En cuanto salieron de su asombro, Kagome fue la primera en decir algo.

"Que fue eso?"

"Few! Tu influencia tonta!"

"Ah, como dices?"

"Ya no preguntes, eres una tonta linda!"

Kagome iba a decir algo pero Inuyasha se apresuró a callarla con un tierno beso en los labios y un abrazo estrecho que le dibujaron una gran sonrisa un poco confundida a la futura señora Youkai.

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento Susan estaba dormida y la mesa estaba cubierta de papeles. Sin hacer ruido se puso la pijama y se escurrió en la cama procurando no despertar a su prometida, se quedó dormido pensando en Rin y en el día que le esperaba mañana.

..............................

Sábado...

Cuando Susan salió de la habitación lista para irse Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida, ella se acercó y le dio un beso de buenos días.

"Hola, nos vamos ya?"

"Ajá Inuyasha llegará en cualquier momento todo bien anoche?"

"Si gracias, dime que hiciste anoche?"

"Fui a comer algo y después me entretuve en el centro comercial!"

"Ah bueno!"

Sesshoumaru no se dio por enterado del tono aliviado de Susan y se levantó para buscar sus lentes de sol y el pequeño bolso de cuero con las cosas de Susan, todo lo necesario para poder disfrutar de la piscina en la residencia Ikegami.

En el apartamento de al lado Sakato estaba por salir cuando escuchó una discusión en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, era más un monólogo furioso de parte de Susan, Sakato no podía escuchar bien pero le pareció que ella le reclamaba por algo que había hecho.

En medio de la discusión se hizo un silencio y la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y un instante después tocaron a su puerta, era Sesshoumaru.

"Estás listo? Ya vamos a bajar!"

"Hai!"

Sakato saludó cordialmente a Susan que venía detrás de su prometido y los tres bajaron en silencio a esperar que Inuyasha que no tardó en llegar, el ambiente en el automóvil era cargado y silencioso por lo que se dedicó a ver por la ventana hasta que llegaron a la casa de la gatita.

Cuando llegaron Koro los recibió, al ver a la prometida de Sesshoumaru el robusto hombre entrecerró los ojos sin disimular ni siquiera un poco y aquella mirada la hizo sentir incómoda, como si la escudriñara hasta las profundidades de su alma.

"Bienvenidos...jovencito como ha estado?"

"Bien Koro-sama!"

"Me alegro, la niña y Kai están en la piscina con Kouji y los señores!"

Todos siguieron hasta la piscina y en un momento que caminaron solos Susan le preguntó porque aquel hombre le decía jovencito y Sesshoumaru le dijo que no sabía.

"Es un hombre muy extraño me mira raro!"

"No le prestes atención, seguro te mira porque eres muy bonita!"

Sesshoumaru se lo dijo sinceramente, su prometida era bella y para su felicidad ella se había puesto un vestido fresco que resaltaba sus atributos. Ante las palabras de su novio, Susan sonrió y tomó la mano masculina entre la suya.

Al avanzar por la casa, Susan supo que la familia de Rin era realmente adinerada y eso le punzó el hígado pero respiró profundo para no ceder a sus celos.

(Que casota! Me da rabia además de todo se nota que tiene muchísimo dinero...ahh como quisiera estar de nuevo en Boston...)

Cuando atravesaron la entrada a la piscina, los recibió una escena que más bien parecía una postal. Todos estaban en la piscina y la que mas se reía era la gatita a merced de su hermano.

Como si estuvieran en su propia casa Kagome, Inuyasha y Sakato se acercaron a la piscina para saludar, Sesshoumaru y Susan caminaron lentamente y pronto todos fijaron su atención en ellos.

Sesshoumaru cruzó miradas con Kouji y apretó la mandíbula porque ahora aquel tipo alto con ojos grises tenía a Rin envuelta entre sus brazos como restregándole que la gatita era suya.

(Maldito infeliz! Abrázala mientras puedas, pronto te iras con tu beca, Susan regresará a Boston y las cosas volverán a la normalidad y 'yo' tendré a mi pequeña de nuevo conmigo!)

Después de una cordial presentación donde Susan se portó simplemente adorable, Deborah le pidió que se les uniera en la piscina.

"Ven querida te puedes cambiar aquí, dime que quieres tomar?"

"Una limonada está bien!"

Inmediatamente Deborah se volvió hacia un joven mesonero que estaba de pie junto a ellas y le dijo lo que invitada quería. El muchacho giró sobre sus talones haciendo una reverencia mientras se dirigía a los recién llegados para traer todas las bebidas.

Aquel despliegue de comodidad hizo que Susan se sintiera a gusto porque era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, lo que más la relajaba era ver lo acaramelada que estaba Rin con Kouji, abrazados y viéndose a los ojos como dos tórtolos.

Sesshoumaru estaba con el doctor Ikegami dándole la espalda a la piscina para no ver a Rin riéndose y acariciando a Kouji como la más adorable novia del planeta. En medio de la conversación llegó Jaken y pronto todos estuvieron riendo cuando Kai y él se pusieron a hacer payasadas.

Inuyasha y Kagome no perdieron tiempo y se metieron a la piscina para acompañar a Rin y Kouji. Abrazada a su novio Rin le preguntó al oído si no estaba incómodo que Sesshoumaru estuviera ahí.

"Preciosa no te preocupes por mí, hace días que no te veo y me estaba volviendo loco de las ganas de abrazarte...eres tan linda, sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti..."

"Una sorpresa, que es?"

"Te voy a secuestrar toda la noche para comerte a besos!"

"...oh...en serio, toda la noche?"

"Si preciosa, pediremos comida rica y vamos a estrenar las sábanas de seda que tanto te gustaron!"

Rin abrió la boca sorprendida, hacía semanas ella le comentó a Kouji de unas sábanas de seda que le habían gustado mucho pero había sido un comentario casual, que ahora le tuviera semejante sorpresa era motivo de alegría y tristeza porque estaba consciente de que pronto perdería aquel hombre atento y cariñoso.

Kouji se dio cuenta del cambio en ella y al preguntarle que le sucedía ella le sonrió tratando de disimular, sin embargo él insistió y la gatita medio se confesó. Amorosamente Kouji la atrajo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso mientras sus manos se movían disimuladamente sobre la curva debajo de la cintura.

"Ya no pienses en eso preciosa mejor disfrutemos de estos días!"

"Si tienes razón...tus manos son muy suavecitas!"

"Jajajajaja!"

Kouji la estrujó entre sus brazos con amor y luego le dijo que iba a salir para traerle una bebida. Ella le dijo que prefería sentarse a tomar el sol y salió de la piscina ayudada por él. Antes de salir se volvió a donde Kagome y le dijo que se iba a sentar.

"Bien ahorita te acompaño!"

Rin salió de la piscina de la mano con Kouji y por un momento tuvo la intención de ir a saludar a Sesshoumaru y Susan pero desistió de aquella idea por puro instinto.

(Mejor no...los voy a saludar desde aquí para que la fiera no saque las uñas!)

Rin levantó la mano y dijo un hola muy amigable, los únicos que le respondieron fueron Jaken y Sakato, desde una esquina Deborah vio todo y se convenció aún más de que entre su hijastra y Sesshoumaru había algo más que amistad, se fijó también que Kagome fruncía el ceño y pensó que probablemente podría tener una conversación provechosa con ella.

Folken Ikegami era un ávido conversador y tenía fascinados a sus interlocutores, Susan había escuchado el saludo de Rin pero no quiso volverse para no tener que forzar la sonrisa.

"Que bueno que pudieran venir y es un placer especial poder conocerte Susan, tu prometido será un excelente doctor, debes estar orgullosa!"

"Por supuesto, para mi es un honor poder conocerlo, Sesshoumaru me ha dicho lo excelente cirujano que es usted!"

"Gracias pero es que me gusta mucho ser cardiólogo!"

La humildad y simpatía innata del doctor era refrescante e irresistible y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar pensar que esas mismas cualidades las tenía la gatita, por un momento trató de imaginar como había sido la madre de Rin y sin quererlo recordó a la suya.

Por tanto tiempo había luchado contra el dolor de no tenerla en su vida que los recuerdos eran algo borrosos, jamás hablaba con nadie de eso ni siquiera con Inuyasha y todas las fotografías que tenía estaban en una caja fuerte en un banco en el centro de la ciudad, donde permanecían intactos.

Para espantar sus recuerdos el Grandulón probó la bebida en su mano y siguió poniendo atención a los relatos del papá gato, a mitad de la conversación Deborah se acercó y con una sonrisa se unió al grupo de embelezados oyentes de su marido.

El doctor vio como Jaken ponía cara de travesura al ver disimuladamente a la madrastra de Rin, Deborah era una mujer atractiva y con una figura envidiable, viendo a su lado se sintió orgulloso de su novia porque Susan llevaba un vestido de baño no demasiado pequeño pero si mostraba sus atributos.

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que Sakato y Jaken se disculparon para ir a saludar a Rin y Kagome que tomaban el sol sentadas al borde de la piscina. Al verlos acercarse las dos amigas los recibieron con una sonrisa.

La gatita llevaba un vestido de baño relativamente pequeño de color naranja y Kagome el mismo estilo pero en rojo, todos conversaban animadamente y aunque Rin parecía poner atención sus pensamientos se concentraban en el roommate que mantenía su espalda hacia ella como si no quisiera ni verla.

(Es tan diferente cuando está con Susan, Kagome tenía razón, pero no me lo voy a tomar personal ya se que soy su amiga...Susan tiene muy buen cuerpo, ahh que me importa, hoy me van a secuestrar jijiji!)

Rin se concentró en escuchar las tonterías de su hermano que exageraba las aventuras de la universidad para el deleite de todos y su mente estaba tan relajada que por primera vez logró escuchar la voz en su cabeza.

"Oye!"

"Ah?"

"...grr! Que distraída eres, a ver si nos entendemos soy tu voz interior!"

"Voz interior? Ya me volví loca en serio!"

"No estás loca Rin, haces el favor de escuchar?"

"B-bueno que sucede?"

"No te molesta que esa tipeja te esté quitando a tu roommate?"

"Como dices? Ellos son novios...claro que la muy grosera se enojó porque me defendió y además maltrata a Inu!"

"Exacto! No te dejes amedrentar por ella ok?"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Te acuerdas del mal presentimiento que tenías ayer?"

"Aja!"

"Sigue tus instintos y defiéndete!"

La voz no dijo nada más pero Rin se quedó pensativa y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que Susan la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados e inmediatamente sintió como se le erizaba la piel.

(Humph! Con que miraditas...si quiere pelea se la voy a dar!!)

Siguieron conversando hasta que Koro anunció que en pocos minutos servirían el almuerzo y todos se fueron a cambiar. Sesshoumaru vio de reojo a Rin con su vestido y tal como lo había pensado el tatuaje de su espalda era visible igual que su curvilíneo pecho enmarcado por el sexy escote.

La comida estaba exquisita y el almuerzo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que el inocente Folken alzó su copa para hacer un brindis que desataría la parte amarga del día. El papá gato se puso de pie y con una sonrisa y ante las miradas atentas de todos empezó a hablar.

"Si me permiten quisiera brindar por la agradable compañía que tenemos hoy...también quisiera agradecerle sinceramente a Sesshoumaru haber defendido a mi pequeña"

Susan se sintió indignada y cerró los dedos alrededor de su copa con fuerza, entre el brindis, la mirada fija de Koro y la presencia de Inuyasha, se sentía incómoda. Irremediablemente recordó la amarga discusión que había tenido con Sesshoumaru antes de llegar.

Ella había sacado otra vez el tema de la golpiza que le había dado a Naraku, según ella todos estaban muy confiados, pero su novio insistía que Naraku no haría nada.

Susan se sentía inquiera porque estando en Japón todo era diferente y la relación sólida y maravillosa que creía tener con Sesshoumaru se venía abajo frente a sus ojos y en su mente toda la culpa la tenían Inuyasha y Rin.

"Gracias Sensei pero no creo que sea para tanto!"

"Al contrario, gracias también a la bella y agradable Susan por regalarnos su presencia!"

"Muy amable señor Ikegami!"

Susan sonrió como toda una dama y el resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Después del postre Deborah y Folken seguidos por Koro les dijeron que irían a descansar y que siguieran disfrutando del atardecer pero solo jóvenes.

"Ha sido un placer gracias a todos por venir, quedan en su casa!"

Se retiraron y antes de irse Koro encendió varias antorchas para iluminar el enorme patio dándole un ambiente relajado y alegre al día. Ahora estaban sentados cerca de la piscina en unas cómodas sillas donde podían recostarse a sus anchas.

La conversación iba bien hasta que Susan notó como Sesshoumaru miraba ensimismado a Rin, ella y Kouji compartían una silla y él le susurraba al oído dándole besos en el cuello entre palabra y palabra.

Sesshoumaru solo podía imaginar lo que Kouji le estaba susurrando a su gatita, verla en brazos de otro hombre y completamente absorta al resto del mundo le producía un ardor en el pecho que no podía disimular.

Dominada por los celos más el efecto de dos piñas coladas y una copa de vino Susan se lanzó de lleno a la yugular de Rin. Pensando que estaba en su derecho y ansiosa de desahogarse decidió sacar nuevamente el tema de Naraku.

"Rin disculpa que te pregunte pero...no están muy confiados que ese sujeto Naraku no hará nada en contra de Sesshoumaru? Es que te estaba defendiendo a ti, puede alegar que lo provocaste"

La gatita no hizo ningún movimiento brusco tragando saliva para ahogar el recuerdo de las manos de Naraku sobre su cuerpo, por dos segundos no se escuchó nada más que el gruñido que salía de la boca de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru miraba a su novia con los ojos como dos calderos y tanto Kai como Jaken estaban a la expectativa.

Detrás de ella Kouji se puso tenso pero ella estrechó sus brazos con suavidad y viéndolo a los ojos le pidió que se calmara. Susan los miraba fijamente mientras ellos intercambiaban palabras entre dientes.

"Pero Rin...!"

"Tranquilo guapo yo puedo defenderme solita..."

Rin le guiñó un ojo y Kouji se rió fascinado por la actitud de su novia que hablaba con un tono excesivamente calmado que prometía volver picadillo a aquella agresiva mujer.

Volviéndose para enfrentar a Susan, Rin se cruzó con los ojos de Kagome que le sonrió escondiendo las ganas de saltar sobre Susan y estrangularla. Todos sus amigos y principalmente Inuyasha la miraban dándole ánimos y esperando que dijera algo, cuando escuchó la voz en su cabeza que le dijo que hiciera picadillo a Susan, la gatita se irguió en la silla dispuesta a sacar la uñas como una leona.

"Mira Susan...yo no provoqué a nadie y es obvio que estas molesta porque tu novio me defendió, lo cual es una lástima porque yo se lo agradeceré toda mi vida...ya me salvó de una desgracia!"

"Claro que estoy molesta, tu tienes a tu novio, porque tenía que ser Sesshoumaru el que te defendiera, porque no pudo ser Inuyasha o tu hermano...además no entiendo si tienes esta maravillosa casa porque vives con él que tramas?"

El semblante de Rin se endureció de golpe y Kai se levantó de su lugar erizado, iba a decir algo cuando la voz hueca de su hermana dominó el ambiente.

"Sesshoumaru y yo somos roommates nada más, él es el hombre mas correcto y respetuoso que he conocido, nunca ha tenido una palabra o actitud fuera de lugar. Vivimos juntos porque...sabes que? No tengo que darte explicaciones porque no tengo nada que esconder!"

"Soy su prometida maldición, creo que me merezco todas la explicaciones del caso!"

"Susan basta!"

"No Sesshoumaru no me digas que basta, exijo una explicación!"

En ese momento Rin se dio cuenta que ella estaba afectada por los tragos que se había tomado por lo que torció la boca en una mueca tratando de contener su furia ante las acusaciones en su contra.

Lo que la enfurecía y sacaba de quicio era que pensara que ella había provocado a Naraku. Se quedó viendo a Susan con los ojos iluminados por la cólera pero cuando habló logró vocalizar sus palabras con serenidad.

"Susan, quiero preguntarte algo, cuantas veces te han manoseado y tratado de arrancar el vestido en un lugar público mientras tu gritas a todo pulmón que no y para tus adentros pides que alguien llegue a salvarte?"

A Susan se le tiñó la mirada con un azul de muerte, como siempre había perdido el control dándole a Rin la oportunidad de hacerla picadillo, se lo merecía y ella lo sabía, pero lo que le hervía la sangre era que lo hiciera con aquel tono de voz suave y pausado haciéndola lucir a ella como una vulgar y celosa mujer.

"...p-pues ninguna!"

"Lo imaginaba y me alegro que no lo sepas porque es algo espantoso, te hace sentir sucia y desvalida...ah y otra cosa si ese maldito infeliz violador en potencia se atreve a demandar a Sesshoumaru mi padre será el primero en defenderlo, lo cual no será necesario porque el tío de esa bestia, que es un señor de negocios decente, vino a esta casa para ofrecer sus disculpas y asegurarnos que no tomaría represalias contra el hombre que me defendió...o sea tu prometido...feliz? Ah y otra cosa para que veas que no soy ninguna roba novios como tu crees Sesshoumaru puede quedarse en el apartamento el resto del tiempo que le queda de carrera!"

Rin se levantó de su asiento mirando a Susan fijamente pero sin una expresión definida, todos la observaban literalmente con la boca abierta, Kai, Jaken y Sakato casi no podían contener la risa igual que Inuyasha, para Kouji era como si le pusieran una piscina donde podía ahogarse en la irresistible personalidad de su novia.

El que no daba crédito a sus oídos era Sesshoumaru toda la furia que la actitud de su novia le provocaba se esfumó al escuchar que su gatita estaba decidida a dejarlo solo. Nadie dijo nada mientras Rin se alejó de ahí tomada de la mano con Kouji.

Susan estaba con los ojos desorbitados cayendo en conciencia de lo que había hecho, detrás de ella Sesshoumaru revivía aquella noche donde si él no hubiera llegado Naraku hubiese manchado con sus asquerosas manos a Rin.

Rin entró a la casa de huéspedes para poder calmarse, sentía la sangre en la cabeza y en lugar de aquel montón de palabras le hubiera gustado agarrar a Susan a puños, consolada por el abrazo de Kouji, la gatita empezó a llorar para desahogarse.

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado Kagome siguió a su amiga, no sin antes balbucear 'eres una atrevida' y fulminar a Susan con la mirada. A mitad del camino escuchó la voz de su novio burlarse con acidez de Susan y por un instante tuvo la intención de regresar sobre sus pasos y como siempre pedirle a su futuro marido que se tranquilizara, pero esta vez la franqueza de Inuyasha era la receta perfecta.

"Few!! Que asco me das! Te invitan a comer y mira con lo que sales. Que te bien claro, los hombres como Naraku no necesitan provocación nacen patanes. Tu no me caes bien!"

Susan apretó la boca histérica por la crudeza de Inuyasha e inmediatamente se volvió a Sesshoumaru en busca de apoyo pero no encontró nada, solo a su novio viéndola como si ella fuera algo menos que nada.

"Que insinúas Inuyasha?"

"Insinuar? Te lo estoy diciendo en tu cara: no me caes bien!!"

Inuyasha vocalizó las últimas cuatro palabras como si se las dijera a un niño ridiculizando a su cuñada. Indignada Susan se volvió nuevamente hacia Sesshoumaru exigiendo algún tipo de defensa pero él la miraba impávido.

"Sesshoumaru no piensas decirle nada a tu hermano? Me está insultando!"

"Te dice la verdad, es uno de sus muchos defectos, sinceridad absoluta!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru exijo que...!"

"Basta Susan suficientes exigencias por hoy!"

La voz de Sesshoumaru era como un puñal helado y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el doctor le lanzó una mirada furibunda que la hizo tragarse sus propias palabras.

Satisfecho con su apabullante triunfo y el inesperado apoyo de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha se levantó de su silla seguido por Kai y Jaken, Sakato iba a medio camino para estar con Kagome, Rin y Kouji. Susan los observó entrar a la casa de huéspedes y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Ahora estaba sola con su prometido y no se atrevía a voltearse porque sentía el peso de su mirada sobre ella como una fuerza invisible y aplastante. Los minutos pasaron y Susan siguió sin hablar aunque no fue necesario porque Sesshoumaru lo hizo por los dos.

"Te pedí muchas veces que no mencionaras ese tema, hasta tuvimos una discusión antes de llegar aquí. Insultaste y humillaste a Rin en su propia casa, y lo que es peor pusiste en tela de duda mi honestidad... que demonios sucede contigo?"

Sesshoumaru hablaba irritado y sin guardarse nada, al presenciar aquella discusión era claro que necesitaba tiempo y soledad para aclarar todas sus ideas y desenredar el nudo de sentimientos que tenía en el pecho.

"Que me pasa? Eso mismo te preguntó yo a ti? La estabas mirando raro!"

"No digas incoherencias Susan!"

"No son incoherencias, no sé porque vives con ella...estamos tan separados y yo quería casarme pero ahora tengo que esperar a que termines tu carrera todo por la promesa a tu madre...me siento abrumada, aquí tu no eres el mismo del que yo me enamoré, el que me pidió ser su esposa!"

Completamente hastiado con la actitud irracional de su novia Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le dijo ya era hora de irse.

"Hablaremos en el apartamento, espérame aquí, iré a traer las llaves del automóvil!"

Susan se quedó estupefacta con la tranquilidad que Sesshoumaru le dijo aquellas palabras y supo que eso solo significaba mayores problemas de los que ella imaginaba, lo vio caminar hasta la casa de huéspedes y perderse en el interior.

..............................

Al verlo en la puerta Rin se limpió los ojos y le quitó la mirada, ignorando a todos los demás Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a ella con el semblante sin emoción.

"Necesito hablar contigo...a solas!"

"Estas soñando si crees que la voy a dejar sola contigo Youkai!"

"Kouji, estoy hablando con ella!"

"Que dijiste???"

Al ver la inminente e innecesaria discusión entre ellos Rin se puso de pie separándolos con las manos y hablando pausadamente.

"Bueno ya no se peleen...quieres hablar? Está bien hablemos, no te preocupes Kouji no tardaré!"

Rin miró a los ojos a su novio y se acercó hasta él para besarlo. Luego sintiendo el corazón en la garganta se adelantó y salió a la parte de atrás de la casa de huéspedes donde nadie los podía ver o escuchar.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros con una delicadeza completamente diferente a la de siempre que hacía contraste con el fuego en su mirada y de paso erizaba a Rin, disfrazando aquella extraña sensación Rin adoptó una actitud altanera.

"Qué? Me vas a regañar por pelearme con tu novia?"

"Cállate...acaso no te prohibí que me dejaras solo?"

Rin parpadeó azotada por la confusión, acaso no se suponía que le iba reclamar por hacer picadillo a Susan? Y eso no era lo único, la manera en que Sesshoumaru le hablaba y la miraba la hacía vibrar al punto que no pudo decir nada perdida en el ámbar de sus ojos. Al ver que ella enmudecía la sacudió suavemente exigiéndole que le respondiera.

"Pero que quieres? Tu viste lo que me dijo...yo...bueno simplemente no me iba quedar así cruzada de brazos...esa mujer está loca de celos!"

"No estamos hablando de ella, contesta mi pregunta"

Rin se encogió de hombros y apartando su rostro murmuró que si le había prohibido irse, ella no había terminado de mover su rostro cuando Sesshoumaru la tomó por la barbilla para que lo viera.

"Mírame cuando hables!"

La gatita tragó saliva y su cuerpo sintió una sacudida que distaba mucho de ser algo normal, la mirada del doctor era penetrante y en su voz había una fibra de emoción que la estaba poniendo a sudar.

"Esta bien...pero yo le dije a ella que...!"

"Eso no es tu problema yo me ocuparé de eso, tu no vas a quedarte a vivir aquí mientras yo estoy solo en el apartamento estamos claros?"

"Si p-pero...!"

"Nada de peros...es que no tienes ni idea...!"

Rin no supo que sentir al escucharlo pero todo su cuerpo le gritaba que abrazara a Sesshoumaru al percibir como él se pegaba más a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, estaban tan cerca y solo tenía que moverse un par de centímetros y podría besarla.

Su mente y su cuerpo libraron una batalla que duró un par de segundos, quería besarla pero si lo hacía sería el producto de los celos y desconfianza de su prometida y él se rehusaba a eso. Si algún día iba a tener a Rin sería de una forma en que su gatita no tuviera nada de que avergonzarse o reprocharse.

Sesshoumaru buscó en su interior toda la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para controlarse y cerró los ojos al tiempo que la soltaba, dejando a Rin consumida por una ola de confusión, ella sabía que su roommate se estaba comportando extraño y eso nublaba su buen juicio, tomando aire para lograr claridad de pensamiento Rin interrogó al doctor.

"No tengo idea de que...Sesshoumaru?"

El doctor le limpió una lágrima perdida en su mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza por un instante. Ignorando la pregunta de su pequeña le preguntó sobre la visita del tío de Naraku.

"Porque no me habías dicho que el tío del bestia ese había venido aquí?"

"Porque fue ayer, cuando ustedes me dejaron ellos estaban hablando en el estudio...en serio no me vas a regañar por pelearme con ella?"

"Tenías todo el derecho a defenderte, no entiendo que le pasa"

"Yo sí, está defendiendo lo que es suyo...creo que se le pasó la mano con las piñas coladas!"

Sesshoumaru se fijó en la expresión de su gatita, era una mezcla de resignación, tristeza y compresión que no supo como interpretar. Era casi como si estuviera justificando a Susan. Muy en sus adentros le hubiera gustado saber si Rin sentía celos de su prometida pero al ver como ella se reía entre dientes se distrajo.

"De que te estás riendo?"

"Jejeje...solo de que mañana tu novia va a tener un dolor de cabeza descomunal...se lo merece por grosera"

"Si creo que tienes razón, estás muy molesta?"

"Ya se me pasará...Sesshoumaru no me has contestado, de que no tengo idea?"

"mmm!"

"Genial monosílabos!...ahh esta bien no me contestes. Doctor no quiero causarte problemas yo creo que es mejor que..."

"Ya Rin no vamos a seguir hablando de eso, debo irme!"

"Bueno!"

Rin comprendió que Sesshoumaru tenía que enfrascarse en una conversación pesada con Susan y sin pensarlo se abrazó a él con desesperación, el doctor le devolvió el abrazo en silencio para luego separarse y entrar de nuevo a la casa.

Dentro de la casa todos los vieron como queriendo descifrar en sus caras lo que habían hablado pero Sesshoumaru nada más le pidió las llaves del automóvil a su hermano y se despidió de todos.

"No te importa que te deje sin carro?"

"Few! Mi medio de transporte es el menor de tus problemas..."

"Yo los llevaré!"

"Gracias Jaken!"

Sesshoumaru salió de la casa de huéspedes y condujo a Susan hasta el automóvil en completo silencio. Al llegar al apartamento pasó un rato antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, finalmente fue ella la que comenzó a hablar.

El aturdido doctor la escuchó con atención y sin interrumpirla, mientras su novia le pedía disculpas por su falta de control y celos alegando que la distancia y el cambio en él eran los culpables.

"Tu estás aquí feliz estudiando y yo sigo con la misma rutina pero sola y sobre lo de esa mujer no me puedes culpar es muy bonita y ustedes dos viven juntos que tal si fuera al revés?"

"Cuantas veces te pedí que vinieras conmigo pero tu te rehusaste diciendo que no podías dejar tu trabajo ah?"

"Pero mira lo que me pides? Dejar todo y empezar de cero!"

"No seas dramática, sabes muy bien que yo jamás dejaría que pasaras trabajos, estamos separados por una decisión de los dos!"

"Y porque no nos pudimos casar antes de que tu vinieras?"

"Cual es la diferencia si igual te ibas a quedar en Boston?"

Susan se quedó sin argumentos para seguir discutiendo y aprovechando eso Sesshoumaru se levantó de la mesa y entró al cuarto para ponerse la pijama, cuando volvió a salir y siguió de largo hasta la cocina Susan se quedó esperando que le reclamara por insultar a Rin.

(No me va decir nada? Ay rayos me duela la cabeza, esas piñas coladas estaban fuertes)

Al ver que su novio se sentaba frente al televisor en el más completo de los silencios Susan entró al cuarto para cambiarse, intentando suavizar a Sesshoumaru se puso una sexy y diminuta pijama de seda negra que él le había regalado antes de irse.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó junto a él y tímidamente le rozó el muslo con la mano, Sesshoumaru parpadeó y respiró profundo, estaba tan aturdido por lo que había sucedido que lo último en su mente era contacto físico con ella.

"Darling por favor perdóname!"

"No se trata de perdonarte, actúas de forma irracional, no confías en mí atacas a Rin, insultas a mi hermano...!"

"Lo sé lo siento!"

"Entonces haz algo para cambiar!"

Sesshoumaru escuchaba la voz de su conciencia que le susurraba que no siguiera peleando con Susan para que terminara su visita en paz y así poder pensar las cosas con más calma.

"La amas?"

"Ella es la persona que siempre visualice como mi compañera ideal!"

"No has respondido mi pregunta?"

"Ahora no sé nada, al escuchar como decía que Rin había provocado el ataque sentí tanta rabia y con solo la idea de vivir solo enloquecí, necesito tiempo para pensar!"

"Que piensas hacer?"

"Pasaré unos días solo después que ella se vaya"

"Y la gatita?"

"Ella lo entenderá!"

"Pero...y todo lo que le dijiste?"

"Realmente sentí todo lo que le dije y sin embargo creo que lo mejor es estar solo, un par de días nada más!"

La voz se replegó como si se hubiera extinguido de repente y Sesshoumaru fijó su atención en la mujer que estaba a su lado, no entendía porque estaba pasando todo eso si había estado tan seguro al pedirle que se casara con él.

"Sesshoumaru mi amor ya no peleemos más, aún me quedan un par de días para estar contigo y no quiero arruinarlos...crees que deba pedirle disculpas a Rin?"

Sesshoumaru la miró con sarcasmo y le dijo que hiciera lo que creía correcto, luego un poco más tranquilo le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Susan se quedó un rato más sin moverse sintiéndose completamente abatida y con más ganas que nunca de hablar con su amiga Jane.

(Si la llamó ahora...allá es de día. Estoy completamente aturdida, tengo que hablar con Jane!)

Susan se levantó y para su sorpresa al entrar al cuarto Sesshoumaru estaba completamente dormido por lo que cerró la puerta y marcó el número de su mejor amiga, dos horas más tarde Susan se metió a la cama con las palabras y consejos de Jane frescos y dándole animo.

.....................

N/A:...díganme que les pareció, ya se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero espero que haya valido la espera.

Gracias a: (espero no olvidar a nadie, todas son un amor)

Kumi, Aome, Lian Lai, Dani, Naru, Justary, Legna, Adri, Lou, Eva, Naoko, Crystal Darling, Arline, Joanna, Cati, Bunny, Mourisan, Pandora, Kari, Chi2 Chan.

Besos y abrazos, Z.


	17. Consuelo

Capitulo 17

Consuelo

……………………………

Al día siguiente…

Sesshoumaru se levantó temprano y salió del apartamento rumbo a sus clases con un sabor amargo todavía en su boca por el desagradable desenlace del día anterior, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando la voz de Susan lo detuvo. Venía hacia él con una bata larga de levantarse.

"Sesshoumaru espera…!"

Al llegar hasta él Susan se lanzó a sus brazos y le deseó un feliz día al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios. El doctor se quedó un poco desubicado por la demostración tan espontánea de cariño y reconoció que su prometida estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por enmendar su error.

"No te ibas a despedir, tan enojado estas conmigo?"

"No quería despertarte y no estoy enojado…que te sucede?"

Susan respiró profundo y no trató de ocultar que deseaba rectificar su error de la noche anterior, acomodándose el cabello fuera del rostro le dijo que había hablado con Jane anoche y su amiga le había hablado con mucha sinceridad haciendo ver varias cosas importantes.

"Que bueno, ella te quiere mucho!"

"Si de eso estoy convencida, bueno darling que te vaya bien hoy!"

"Gracias!"

Susan iba a entrar al apartamento cuando Sakato abrió la puerta, al verla no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y torcer la boca, respiró un instante y se maldijo por haber sido educado con la más absoluta de las etiquetas, lo que le impedía ignorar a la mujer frente a él que lo miraba entre ofendida y esperanzada.

(Tengo que saludarla ni modo…tiene cara de goma moral jejeje, bruja grosera!)

"Buenos días Susan!"

"Buenos días Sakato…ahem tienes un segundo?"

Sakato la miró asombrado y el corazón se le ablandó al ponerse en su lugar, ella probablemente vivía atormentada con la idea de que un ejército de mujeres bellas acechaba a su varonil novio. Con la mano libre terminó de cerrar la puerta y le sonrió amigablemente.

"Claro Susan en que te puedo ayudar?"

"…quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche, sé que ella es tu amiga!"

"Disculpa aceptada y no te preocupes ella te entiende!"

"Como dices?"

"Rin sabe que solo estabas defendiendo lo tuyo!"

Susan se le cayó la expresión y frunció el ceño un poco desubicada y recordando las palabras de su amiga Jane. Aclarándose la voz se aventuró a preguntarle a Sakato si por casualidad sabía donde encontrar a Rin para hablar con ella, después que se lo dijo, Susan aprovechó la oportunidad para satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Puedo preguntarte algo más?"

"Claro y creo saber lo que me vas a preguntar, ambos se respetan mucho y son muy buenos amigos!"

Susan se rascó la sien inquieta, cada vez que su mente le dibujaba una imagen de Sesshoumaru siéndole infiel ella sentía como un martilleo en su cabeza que la atormentaba. Al contemplar el semblante sincero y amigable de Sakato la insegura abogada estalló en un arrebato de sinceridad y desahogo.

"Pero es que…ella es bellísima y para rematar es la hija del héroe de Sesshoumaru…además viven juntos…no tienes idea!"

Sakato se la quedó viendo con el corazón mas ablandado que antes y apretó los labios porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que para Susan aquella relación era abrumadora y si alguien sabía de eso era él. La imagen de aquel hombre bello y carismático que le había roto el corazón ocupó sus pensamientos por un instante dándole un escalofrío.

"Ay Susan si supieras lo mucho que te entiendo, disculpa que me meta en lo que no me importa pero parece que tu relación con Sesshoumaru es como una carga…"

Al escucharlo Susan lo miró con sus grandes y azules ojos muy abiertos, era imposible que aquel hombre pudiera saber de la conversación que había tenido con su amiga. Jane le había dicho que estaba preocupada por ella porque aquel compromiso era como un veneno que le envenenaba el alma, algo parecido a una carga imposible de llevar.

"Sakato…porque me dices eso?"

"Es obvio que vives atormentada con la idea de que Sesshoumaru te sea infiel, que clase de vida es esa? Lo peor es que él es intachable tu lo sabes y aún así no logras vivir tranquila…para mi eso es una carga."

Susan bajó la cabeza sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y desesperanza al darse cuenta que tenía que hacer algo respecto a su actitud o terminaría con una úlcera por culpa de su inseguridad y celos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer ahora era hablar con Rin.

"Ahem…supongo que tienes razón, gracias por tu sinceridad!"

"De nada, hasta luego!"

La abatida Susan se quedó en pasillo viendo como Sakato bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad para luego entrar al apartamento bañarse y salir a hacer unas compras antes de buscar a Rin. Cuando salió del apartamento se sentía más relajada y convencida de que su plática con Rin sería provechosa.

……………………

Susan encontró la biblioteca sin ningún problema y al preguntar por Rin le había dicho que estaba en la sección14-D acomodando unos libros de medicina. La hermosa rubia dio un primer paso algo dudosa pero desechó aquel temor recordando las palabras de Jane.

Al verla Rin se atragantó y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que ver a Susan frente a ella había sido como un baldazo de agua helada. La gatita tragó grueso y tratando sonar neutral saludó a Susan.

"Hola Susan, que sorpresa!"

"Puedes hablar?"

"…en realidad no mucho, tengo que terminar…podemos hablar aquí la biblioteca está desierta!"

Susan la miró concentrada y se reprendió por enésima vez su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Aceptando el asiento que Rin le señalaba se acomodó frente a la gatita para hablar.

"Discúlpame por lo de ayer fui muy grosera!"

"Agresiva diría yo…pero no importa, es que quieres mucho a Sesshoumaru"

Susan parpadeó porque la sinceridad se le salía a Rin por los poros y a pesar de que la había atacado y humillado en su propia casa, aquella mujer le mostraba una sincera sonrisa y un tono de voz sin teñir de ningún sentimiento oculto.

"Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas!"

"Eso está bien, no te preocupes por mí ya lo entendí!"

"Pero Rin yo fui súper injusta me dejé llevar por mis celos sin sentido!"

"Todos cometemos errores, algunos más malos que otros…sabes que me pone triste, que estés tan enojada porque me defendió…"

Susan al escuchar aquellas palabras se puso pálida de repente y el azul de sus ojos pareció enfriarse un poco más, Jane le había dicho que Sesshoumaru jamás iba a permitir que lastimaran a una mujer indefensa y que eso era parte de su atractivo como hombre. Y que atacar a Rin por eso y en su propia casa, era algo imperdonable y mezquino de su parte.

"Sobre eso…ayer me quedó claro que no importa si hubieras sido tu u otra mujer, Sesshoumaru siempre habría actuado igual!"

"En eso tienes razón…Susan si él no hubiera llegado ese tipo me habría desgraciado la vida…Entre nosotros hay un gran cariño y muchísimo respeto, tu novio es el hombre más correcto y ecuánime que yo he conocido!"

"Si lo sé, me avergüenza haber sido tan agresiva!"

"Bueno ya pasó, solo no dejes que tus celos te consuman, eso no es vida!"

A Susan se le aguaron los ojos ante aquel comentario era la tercera persona que le decía algo parecido y aquello empezaba a sonar como una sentencia que ella no quería escuchar. Rin se la quedó viendo muy fijo aquellos ojos profundos y por de mas verdes eran como una soga de salvamento que Susan se resistía a tomar, sin embargo el tono pausado y la mano de Rin en su hombro deshicieron su resistencia.

"Susan que tienes, porque te pusiste así?"

"…yo…mis celos…tienes razón, no puedo vivir tranquila si dudo de él a cada minuto!"

Al escucharla Rin se mordió el labio preocupada porque no se necesitaba ser un genio o conocer mucho a Susan para saber que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sintiendo compasión por ella, la gatita acortó el espacio entre las dos y comenzó a hablar en un intento por tranquilizarla.

"Pero no te pongas así creo que te comprendo un poco, están tan separados y tu lo quieres tanto cualquiera en tu lugar se volvería loca de preocupación, pero el es súper correcto, te hizo una promesa de hacerte feliz no te martirices"

La voz de Rin sonaba tan esperanzada que Susan no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa a la gatita, al tenerla tan cerca se dio cuenta que la belleza de Rin no era solo un rasgo exterior, ella tenía una luminosidad que le venía desde adentro.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensiva…Rin en serio te mudarás?"

Rin abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban porque inmediatamente recordó la conversación la noche anterior con su roommate, nerviosa se aclaró la garganta y luego sin titubear le contestó que si con una gran sonrisa, fue extraño que Susan frunciera el ceño porque era como si de repente esa idea no le gustara.

"Susan sucede algo malo?"

"…si te mudas vivirás con tus padres?"

"En realidad no…te explico, Deborah es mi madrastra y ellos prácticamente todavía están de luna de miel, Kai va a vivir en la casa de huéspedes y él necesita su espacio…jejeje tu sabes es algo mujeriego…en resumidas me toca conseguir un lugar para mi sola, no me gusta estorbar…"

Rin trató de esconder su resignación con una sonrisa al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacerle caso a Sesshoumaru porque al final de cuentas si se quedaba en el apartamento iba ser parte de un engaño y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.

Susan reflexionó un momento y recordó la recomendación de Jane de no ceder a sus celos, si lo hacía Sesshoumaru probablemente nunca se lo perdonaría resquebrajando su relación. La atormentada abogada cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se percató que Rin estaba de nuevo concentrada en acomodar libros. Aunque estaba de espaldas, la gatita podía sentir los ojos de Susan sobre ella y con tono amable le habló.

"Susan no te preocupes…aunque ayer no fue muy agradable pero lo dije en serio yo no soy una roba novios!"

"Rin yo…no te mudes!"

"ah??"

Rin se paralizó y se volvió para ver a Susan a los ojos, un poco extrañada le preguntó si se sentía bien y con una sonrisa ella le contestó que sí.

"Pero no te entiendo…!"

"Ayer hablé con mi mejor amiga en Boston y después de regañarme por mi comportamiento me hizo ver que si tu te vas es probable que llegue alguien más y hay un 50 de probabilidades que la persona que llegue si sea una roba novios!"

Rin no supo que decirle totalmente desubicada por el cambio de actitud de Susan, antes de irse ella le dijo que se iba al día siguiente porque le necesitaban en la oficina para atender un caso muy importante.

"Si Rin me voy mañana me avisaron hace un rato, hoy se lo diré a Sesshoumaru…gracias por escucharme!"

"No fue nada…"

Susan se despidió dejando a Rin un poco confundida pero feliz porque ahora podía quedarse con el Grandulón sin remordimientos.

(Que dicha…no quería irme del apartamento, o sea que podré volver con el doctor siiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

Rin siguió con su trabajo completamente en éxtasis porque podría volver al apartamento sin remordimientos o mentiras. Guardando otros libros recordó la conversación que había tenido con el doctor fuera de la casa de huéspedes y se erizo de pies a cabeza.

(Eso fue extraño porque el doctor me tomó por los hombros y yo sentí como que…somos amigos…claro que aún no entiendo lo que me quiso decir con eso de no tengo idea…pero de que??? Mmm…cuando me sujetó por la barbilla las rodillas se me hicieron de mantequilla…es tan apuesto y varonil)

Rin pasó el día recordando la conversación con Susan feliz porque podría seguir viviendo con el Grandulón sin ningún remordimiento. Una vez que terminó su turno en la biblioteca con paciencia tomó sus cosas se puso el abrigo y se dispuso a irse para su casa.

Al salir del edificio, Rin iba un poco distraída buscando el celular en su bolso, quería llamar a Kouji para preguntarle como le había ido en una entrevista en la embajada holandesa. Una vez con el celular en su mano levantó la vista y en ese momento vio la figura de su novio que la miraba ensimismado desde una banca.

Cuando lo vio la gatita sintió un escalofrío que le subió por la espina dorsal hasta su nuca, su novio tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, como si algo lo entristeciera o le robara la paz y en ese instante ella comprendió que Kouji no tenía buenas noticias para ella o su relación, en un rincón escondido de su mente ella supo que probablemente eso era mas una despedida que otra cosa.

Tratando de ser fuerte Rin enmascaró su inquietud bajo una sonrisa que le llegó a Kouji hasta lo más profundo de su ser, fingiendo felicidad se levantó de su asiento para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y secretamente al borde de las lágrimas por tener que separarse de aquella mujer maravillosa.

Rin no se atrevió a decir nada, solo se dejó abrazar fuertemente por Kouji que al tenerla entre sus brazos se sintió hostigado por el dolor de la inminente separación y sus ojos se aguaron en un instante. Abrumada por la actitud de su novio Rin se separó un poco para verlo, su corazón pareció detenerse un momento al encontrarse con el rostro lleno de desesperación y dolor de Kouji.

Tragando saliva Rin trato de hablar pero su voz se quebraba en su garganta sabiendo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Kouji se iría mas pronto de lo esperado…ahogando un suspiro y luego de repetir las palabras en su cabeza logró pronunciarlas en voz baja.

"Tienes que irte verdad?...esto no es justo…!"

"Rin yo…"

Kouji no dijo nada más al ver que ella rompía en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y acurrucándose en su pecho como resignada. Con ternura la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole besitos en la cabeza y jugando con varios mechones de cabello entre sus dedos.

Dejando que Rin llorara contra su pecho, Kouji se sintió completamente derrotado, por un lado estaba súper feliz por aquella nueva etapa de su vida pero por el otro, las palabras de Rin eran una cruel ironía, llevarse tan bien y tener que separarse era simplemente una injusticia.

Cuando ella percibió que Kouji la besaba en la cabeza con ternura se sintió aún mas triste, porque aquella ternura innata era una de las cosas que mas iba a extrañar de él, tratando de tranquilizarse lo rodeó con ambos brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo buscar sus labios para besarlo.

Se besaron despacio, saboreando el aliento tibio sobre sus labios, probando una última vez lo bien que se sentía estar juntos. Después de aquel intercambio silencioso y tibio Kouji tomó el rostro de Rin con ambas manos y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo lo mucho que la quería.

"Te amo Rin…no tienes idea de lo doloroso que es separarme de tí"

"Kouji…!"

Al contemplar los ojos de su novio arrasados por las lágrimas a Rin se le cerró la garganta y sintió un nudo espantoso en el estómago, quería salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí, lo amaba y al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por dejarla sola, por no quedarse con ella y hacerla feliz. Con una sonrisa la gatita acarició el rostro ensombrecido de Kouji y volvió a besarlo tratando de apaciguar el trago amargo que ambos tenían atravesado en la garganta.

El beso dio resultado y Kouji suspiró tratando de sonreír con las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos luchando por salir, Rin tenía el corazón estrujado en su pecho de ver lo emocional que podía ser Kouji y conmovida se pegó a él con una actitud tierna y refrescante para no romper en llanto.

"Yo también te amo Kouji…que te parece si me secuestras una última vez antes de que te vayas?"

Kouji soltó una risa dándole salida a sus emociones y la besó sintiendo que sus lágrimas se evaporaban ante aquella proposición tan agradable que resultaba ser la mejor medicina para su tristeza: una última noche de amor y pasión con Rin. Sujetándola por la cintura la atrajo aún más hacia él y extendió sus besos desde la boca hasta el cuello en una sensual provocación.

Rin se carcajeó al sentir los tibios labios acariciar su piel y deslizó ambas manos debajo de la camisa de Kouji que se erizó al instante e inmediatamente le habló al oído.

"Preciosa que falta me vas a hacer…al menos fuiste mía, ya puedo morir en paz…"

"Jajaja Kouji que cosas dices…"

Totalmente relajado Kouji le dijo con una gran sonrisa que siempre había estado enamorado de ella a lo que Rin se hecho a reír, tomados de la mano pegando sus cuerpos se encaminaron hasta el apartamento de Kouji.

Una vez ahí la hizo esperar en la puerta mientras encendía todas y cada una de las velas que había puesto por todo el apartamento para darle un toque romántico e inolvidable. Rápidamente revisó la comida que había preparado y el regalo de despedida que tenía para ella, una gargantilla de oro con un dije de corazón grabado con las iniciales K&R.

Kouji sabía que probablemente lo usaría hasta que encontrara alguien más que la hiciera feliz y eso le produjo ardor en el estómago, mientras terminaba con las velas se detuvo a pensar en eso.

(Maldita sea!! Ahora le va a quedar el camino libre al insoportable de Sesshoumaru, espero que no sea tan torpe de dejar que se le escurra de las manos, no tengo la menor idea de quien sea la mujer con la que está comprometido pero ese idiota está enamorado de Rin…si ella lo quiere y es feliz pues ni modo, me resigno a perderla…)

…………………………

Mientras tanto afuera del apartamento de Kouji…

Rin esperaba un poco ansiosa, ansiedad que se llevaba la tristeza de saber que después de aquella noche estaría otra vez sola, aprovechando el tiempo que Kouji le daba sacó su celular y marcó el teléfono de su casa.

"Alo?"

"Papi? Hola!"

"Hola Angel donde estás, vendrás a cenar?"

"Creo que no…Papi me pasas a Deborah por favor?"

Folken Ikegami inmediatamente sonrió ante el pedido y llamó a su esposa un poco confundido por el tono eufórico de su hija mayor, cuando Deborah estuvo a su lado el papá gato le entregó el teléfono y le dijo que era Rin.

Deborah tomó el aparato pensando que su marido estaba delirando o le estaba haciendo una broma, es que no podía imaginar que su hijastra quisiera hablar con ella y tampoco sospechaba lo que Rin tenía que decirle.

"Si, con quien hablo?"

"Deborah soy yo Rin!!"

"Rin? En verdad eres tu, sucedió algo malo?"

Del otro lado del teléfono Rin se carcajeó y se puso roja como un tomate, no tenía planeado decirle a su padre o a Koro que no iría a cenar porque se iba quedar en el apartamento de Kouji para disfrutar de una última noche de pasión y amor, pero se sentía a gusto de contárselo a Deborah que estaba segura iba a entender perfectamente.

"Jajaja nada malo. Lo que pasa es que necesito…Deborah…!"

Deborah sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al escuchar a Rin titubear y su intuición femenina le advirtió que su hijastra estaba al borde de las lágrimas por lo que esperó pacientemente a que tuviera la fuerza de hablar. Agobiada por un sentimiento de pérdida Rin tragó grueso y respirando profundo reanudó su conversación hablando despacio.

"Deborah, Kouji se va mañana temprano para Holanda…"

Deborah dejó escapar un suspiro porque comprendía a la perfección lo que Rin trataba de decirle y con un tono de voz amigable y conciliador le dijo que no se preocupara, se sintió feliz al escuchar a Rin darle las gracias emocionada pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento Kouji abría la puerta y Rin se despidió rápidamente de su madrastra.

Al ver que guardaba el celular en actitud sospechosa Kouji pensó que estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru y se lo preguntó con disimulo, cuando ella le dijo que había llamado a Deborah para avisar que pasaría la noche con él, el apuesto y sentimental Kouji la tomó en brazos para llevarla cargada hasta el interior del apartamento.

Una vez dentro del apartamento quedó boquiabierta al contemplar la enorme cantidad de velas que iluminaban la estancia dándole un toque súper romántico y aromatizado con incienso de vainilla. Recostándola sobre un montón de almohadones que cubrían el piso Kouji le preguntó si le gustaba y la única respuesta de Rin fue besarlo.

Esa noche la gatita lloró en brazos de Kouji después de hacer el amor, separarse de él dejaba un vacío enorme en su interior, ella sabía que eventualmente aquel vacío iba a sanar, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir tristeza por lo que se dejó consolar y consentir por Kouji una última vez.

Fue una noche inolvidable, llena de amor y pasión pero sobre todo lágrimas, Rin se durmió abrazada a él mientras Kouji saboreaba por última vez la suavidad del cuerpo de aquella mujer que sabía encontraría la felicidad con alguien más. Kouji se quedó despierto acariciando sus curvas hasta que el sueño lo venció temprano en la madrugada, solo para despertarse a las 6 de la mañana.

Al abrir lo ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Rin a su lado pero ella ya estaba despierta y con un delicioso desayuno esperándolo. Desayunaron en la cama y con un nudo en la garganta Kouji dejó que Rin lo alimentara entre besos y caricias y sonriente aceptó la proposición de tomar un último baño juntos.

Cuando finalmente el taxi llegó a buscarlo Kouji la tomó en brazos para besarla con toda la pasión que ella le despertaba, abrumada por sus sentimientos la gatita contuvo las lágrimas y como pudo sonrió para que él la recordara feliz y animada.

Fuera del apartamento estuvieron abrazados frente al taxi, el chofer esperó pacientemente conmovido por la emotividad de aquella escena. Después de varios minutos de resistencia finalmente fue Rin quien en un arranque de fortaleza se separó para despedirse.

"Kouji…!"

"Hasta pronto preciosa, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo!"

"Hasta pronto…quiero que sepas que me hiciste muy feliz!"

"Jajaja lo mismo digo!"

Kouji sonrió abiertamente y besándola en los labios con ternura logró finalmente separarse de ella para abordar el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Rin lo observó alejarse con una sonrisa y las lágrimas a flor de piel, en cuanto el taxi se perdió a la distancia, Rin empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Sintiendo la cabeza zumbar por las lágrimas y el ardor en sus ojos nublándole la visión, logró sacar el pequeño celular de su cartera para llamar a su mejor amiga, ella sabía que por ser tan temprano Kagome todavía estaba en el apartamento desayunando con Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó el teléfono sin prisa, pensando que probablemente era un número equivocado porque nunca recibía llamadas tan temprano. Al levantar el auricular y escuchar la voz llorosa de Rin, Kagome empezó a vociferar alertando a Inuyasha de que algo andaba mal.

"Rin que rayos te pasa, porque lloras?"

"K-kagome…Kouji se fue para Holanda…me quiero morir…!"

"No te vayas a ir de donde estás ya paso por ti!"

Kagome puso el teléfono y empezó a buscar su cartera mientras le decía a Inuyasha lo que pasaba, como un resorte Inuyasha se levantó de la silla tomó las llaves del automóvil y espero a su novia detrás del volante.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Kouji Rin estaba sentada bajo el árbol que dominaba la entrada al edificio. Tenía las piernas recogidas frente a su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Al verla Inuyasha sintió una gran compasión por ella e inmediatamente pensó en llamar a su hermano.

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome llamarla por su nombre, ella levantó la cabeza y buscó sosiego en la sonrisa de su gran amiga. Con delicadeza Inuyasha le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie y en cuanto lo hizo Kagome la abrazó para consolarla.

En el momento que se sintió consolada, Rin empezó a llorar como una niña, Kagome le susurraba palabras de ánimo y aunque le entristecía verla en aquel estado, secretamente se alegraba porque con Kouji en Holanda, ella y Sesshoumaru estarían otra vez juntos.

Para que todo fuera perfecto, solo faltaba que Susan regresara a Boston porque Kagome estaba convencida, desde el día que habían ido al cine, que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Sentadas en la parte de atrás del automóvil Kagome siguió hablándole en un tono muy suave de voz, prometiéndole que pronto se sentiría mejor, mientras que entre balbuceos Rin le contaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Frente al volante Inuyasha escuchaba atento y mas convencido de que su hermano tenía que estar enterado de lo que pasaba.

Al llegar al apartamento Kagome llevó a su amiga al cuarto de huéspedes y la acostó en la cama mientras Rin lloraba y repetía que otra vez estaba sola. Escurriéndose hasta la cocina Inuyasha tomó el teléfono y marcó el celular de su hermano.

………………………

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio…

Sesshoumaru terminó de entregar las maletas de su novia al encargado de la aerolínea sintiéndose extraño por la abrupta partida de Susan. Ella se lo había dicho tan solo anoche y extrañamente al separarse los problemas entre ellos parecían desaparecer como por arte de magia, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru sabía que eso no era buena señal porque ninguno de los dos parecía tener deseos de hablar al respecto.

Concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo recibió el boleto del hombre y con calma tomó el celular para contestar con su acostumbrada dulzura de carácter, más al ver que era Inuyasha.

"Que quieres?"

"Donde estás?"

"Para que quieres saber? Estoy en el aeropuerto, Susan se va hoy!"

Inuyasha no pudo ocultar su felicidad y soltó una risita, Sesshoumaru no se molestó en decir nada y le pidió a su hermano que fuera al grano, porque Susan lo estaba esperando para despedirse.

"Puedes venir cuando termines?"

"Para qué? Tengo clases!"

"Ella te necesita!"

Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón en la boca al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y de repente sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo hasta donde su pequeña, ordenando sus ideas y sin una fibra de alteración en su voz preguntó que sucedía, no estando muy seguro de que quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Que pasó, está bien?"

"Por supuesto que no, porque crees que te llamé?"

"Inuyasha si no me dices que le pasa, te juro que te romperé la nariz cuando te vea!"

Del otro lado del teléfono Inuyasha sonrió complacido, eran pocas las veces que su hermano lo llamaba por su nombre y eso ejemplificaba la importancia de Rin en la vida de Sesshoumaru. Después de asegurarle que la gatita estaba bien físicamente le dijo que estaba triste porque Kouji se había ido a Holanda esa misma mañana.

Sesshoumaru se quedó con el celular un minuto más pegado a su oreja después que Inuyasha cortara la llamada, trataba de imaginar como estaría Rin y sintiéndose deseoso de ir a consolarla.

(Kouji se fue?...Tan pronto?...Debo apresurarme!)

El tiempo que pasó despidiéndose de Susan fue una tortura silenciosa que acabó en el instante que estuvo tocando le timbre del apartamento de su cuñada, Kagome fue quien abrió y no le fue posible esconder su sorpresa al verlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

"Sesshoumaru que haces aquí?"

"Donde está?"

"E-en la habitación de huéspedes…como supiste?"

"Inuyasha me llamó!"

Con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba ella, Sesshoumaru avanzó dentro del apartamento, viéndolo caminar Kagome intercambio miradas con su novio convenciéndose aun más de que tenían que estar juntos. Estaba segura que su cuñado tenía clases y sin embargo estaba ahí buscando a Rin con la preocupación oscureciendo su usualmente sereno rostro.

Después de dejar su chaqueta en el sillón de la sala caminó hasta la puerta y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta perdiéndose en el interior de la habitación, Kagome e Inuyasha respiraron aliviados porque sabían que Sesshoumaru lograría levantar el ánimo de Rin en un santiamén.

Kagome estaba feliz y sin decir nada se acercó a su novio y le dio un gran beso que sorprendió a Inuyasha que devolviéndole el beso le preguntó que le pasaba.

"Que?"

"Eso fue genial, eres un buen amigo!"

"Few! Solo pensé que el amargado ese debía saber!"

………………

Al entrar al cuarto Sesshoumaru la vio hecha un puñito de espaldas en la cama, Rin estaba medio dormida de tanto llorar y pensando que era Kagome no se movió. El doctor se sentó al borde de la cama concentrado en lo quieta que estaba, luego habló pausadamente.

"Hola pequeña!"

Sesshoumaru la escuchó tragar aire con fuerza y como si le hubieran inyectado energía, Rin se irguió para verlo, escuchar aquella voz grave y sexy era como si un cielo tormentoso y oscuro se abriera dejando ver un arco iris perfecto solo para ella.

Al verla en aquel estado, con los ojos hinchados y rojos le revolvió el estomago y le recordó el ataque de Naraku, pero se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en ella que lo miraba como incrédula. Una vez que salió de su asombro, Rin se acercó a él tirándole los brazos para que la abrazara.

El doctor no dudó un instante y la atrajo con suavidad a la seguridad de su abrazo, una vez protegida por su roommate ella empezó a sollozar en su hombro, el doctor cerró los ojos cuando Rin terminó de acurrucarse en su regazo pegándose a él como una espora, buscando que la sensación de bienestar y protección que el Grandulón le daba, la envolviera.

Se quedaron así un rato completamente pegados uno del otro, Sesshoumaru sentía el aliento tibio sobre su piel erizándolo completamente, felizmente su conciencia permanecía en silencio y él sabia la razón, siempre que estaba con Rin dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, su voz interior se aplacaba por completo.

Poco a poco la sintió relajarse hasta que finalmente la escuchó susurrar en su oído.

"Me dejo sola…pero…doctor no tienes clases?"

Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes al tiempo que movía las manos sobre la espalda de Rin le preguntó si prefería que se fuera, al escucharlo ella abrió los ojos y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, pegando su nariz al cuello masculino y resoplando suavemente, los escalofríos que Sesshoumaru sentía pronto fueron insoportables y su conciencia pronto empezó a pedir clemencia.

"Oye dile que no haga eso nos da cosquillas, se siente demasiado delicioso y después no respondo...!"

"Claro"

El doctor estaba a punto de decir algo para separarse pero no fue necesario porque ella lo hizo primero, Rin se separó tan solo un poco y le habló viéndolo directamente a los ojos sin adivinar el efecto que esa mirada tenía sobre su roommate. Cuando ella le contó que había hablado con Susan, él le respondió que ya lo sabía y con un tono vacío le dijo que su prometida estaba en un avión de vuelta a Boston.

Si lo hubiera planeado la sonrisa no le hubiera salido tan brillante y Rin lo supo al ver los ojos ámbar brillar un instante por la sorpresa. Sabiendo que estaba expuestale dijo que la disculpara pero es que ya le hacía mucha falta vivir en el apartamento. Sesshoumaru quedó cautivado por la naturalidad de su pequeña para decirle que de todo, lo que mas extrañaba era su compañía.

En ese momento de sinceridad absoluta la conciencia del doctor expresó sus sentimientos con espeluznante claridad, dándole forma a una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rin: su soltura para decir lo que sentía.

"Como lo hace? Siempre dice lo que siente y no le importa mostrar sus sentimientos…eso nos encanta!"

"Hai!"

Perdido en su intercambio mental reaccionó al sentir los ojos de Rin estudiar su rostro. Sesshoumaru parpadeó un segundo y antes de que pudiera decir algo Rin volvió a hablar.

"Ay doctor discúlpame…después de que hablamos me di cuenta que es una buena persona pero me hace mucha falta estar en el apartamento, me gusta mucho tu compañía"

"Gracias!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca en los labios como de reproche, luego poniendo ambas manos en su cintura le habló con un tono deliciosamente desafiante y coqueto.

"Oye Grandulón cuando alguien te dice que le gusta tu compañía se supone que además de agradecer tienes que decir que tu también…estoy sensible me dejó mi novio y comomi roommate tu deber es…!"

"Mi deber es que pequeña?"

"Consolarme claro!! Jajaja!"

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada con una media sonrisa escondida entre sus labios, su corazón perdió el ritmo cuando la vio cerca de él abrazándolo por el cuello para darle uno de sus tiernos y adictivos besitos en la mejilla.

"Eres lo máximo Sesshoumaru!"

"Mmm…ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si…estaré mejor una vez que vuelva al apartamento…hoy no voy a ir a clases que quieres cenar hoy?"

La molesta conciencia empezó a recitar todo lo que quería desde entrada hasta el postre, haciendo una mueca mental Sesshoumaru lo ignoró y le dijo que le gustaría cenar camarones.

"Excelente!"

(Genial tengo que ir al supermercado pero primero pasaré a ver a Deborah se portó tan comprensiva ayer…que estará haciendo Kouji?)

Sesshoumaru notó que la gatita se perdía en sus pensamientos un instante y supuso que recordaba a Kouji. En silencio el doctor se levantó de la cama y le extendió la mano a Rin para que pudiera incorporarse.

"Necesitas ayuda para trasladar tus cosas?"

"No gracias, Koro me ayudará…no te demores mas conmigo tienes clases!"

"Rin!"

"Es la verdad, llegas como a las 7.30 cierto?"

"Hai!"

Rin salió limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban y se abrazó a Kagome en silencio, estando así le dio las gracias por haber llamado a Sesshoumaru, con una gran sonrisa y llena de orgullo la futura señora Youkai le susurró que le agradeciera a Inuyasha, la gatita dejó escapar un suspiro y mientras estrechaba con más fuerza a su amiga repetía la palabra gracias una y otra vez.

Al separarse Rin buscó con la mirada a su roommate que ya estaba poniéndose la chaqueta y tomando sus libros para ir a clases. Cuando Rin se le acercó sonriente, Sesshoumaru la miró de medio lado con una sonrisa a medias y admirando su hermoso rostro.

"Entonces no irás a clases?"

"Jejeje no…gracias Sesshoumaru!"

El doctor agonizaba cada vez que la escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre, porque le fascinaba como modulaba su voz, para disimular Sesshoumaru parpadeó y aferró sus cosas listo para salir del apartamento. Cuando Kagome escuchó que su amiga no iría a clases, pensó que probablemente iría a su casa a sumergirse en su tristeza, por lo que se adelantó hasta estar frente a ella.

"Como que no vas a ir a clases?"

"Es que tengo que pasar mis cosas al apartamento ya ella se fue!"

"En serio? Que excelente…quiero decir…err Sesshoumaru yo…!"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja al ver a su cuñada buscando las palabras para disimular su entusiasmo al saber que Susan ya se había ido, Kagome meditó un segundo más y luego le sonrió inocentemente. El doctor entrecerró los ojos, se suponía que debía estar indignado pero la verdad era que no podía porque él mismo se sentía aliviado de que su prometida hubiera regresado a Boston.

"Hasta luego!"

"Que tengas buen día Grandulón!"

Mientras cerraba la puerta escuchó a Kagome y Rin carcajearse y planear una tarde sin clases y de compras para animarse, terminó de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa imperceptible relajado de saber que su pequeña quedaba en manos amigas, lo que le permitía irse a clases en paz.

………………………………

Mas tarde ese día…

La tarde de compras había resultado una excelente idea, en especial para Deborah que estaba feliz de que Rin la hubiera invitado a ir con ellas. En una de las tiendas donde Rin entró para probarse todas las cosas que le gustaban, Kagome y Deborah tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar llegando a la conclusión de que Rin y Sesshoumaru eran la pareja perfecta.

Aunque su madrastra no la conocía tan bien como Kagome, Deborah reconocía la química entre el doctor y la gatita y el relato de cómo la había consolado en la mañana fue solo una confirmación más de que Rin era una despistada de primera categoría.

"La hubieras visto Deborah cuando salio del cuarto era otra persona, es como si con él no pudiera estar triste y ni te explico lo raro que es ver a Sesshoumaru preocupado por alguien más…él no es así con nadie"

"Mmmm él se nota que es muy controlado pero no puede esconder la felicidad en sus ojos!"

"Jejeje, tienes razón!"

Ahora Kagome estaba acurrucada con Inuyasha en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión cuando sonó el teléfono, ella se levantó despacio y tomó el auricular algo distraída, al escuchar la voz de Deborah del otro lado Kagome se puso feliz y en seguida aceptó la invitación para almorzar juntas.

"Te parece bien mañana?"

"Claro Deborah, faltaré a clases, esto es más importante!"

"Jajaja estás decidida!"

"Así es, gracias por ayudarme!"

"Bromeas? Es súper emocionante es como una novela. Pero de verdad crees que ayude?"

"Ya veras que sí"

Kagome puso el teléfono y regresó a la comodidad del abrazo de su novio que al ver la gran sonrisa le preguntó que le pasaba y con quien estaba hablando hace un instante.

"Era Deborah, vamos a almorzar mañana"

"Y eso?"

"Ahh es que ella tiene una cabaña a tres horas de aquí y pensaba que podíamos hacer un grupo para ir…ahem! Podríamos decirle a Jaken, Kira…Rin y tu hermano…"

Inuyasha dejó de ver la televisión para concentrarse en su novia porque ya conocía aquel tono de voz que evidenciaba que Kagome se traía algo entre manos y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y prácticamente conteniendo la respiración.

"Que tratas de hacer Kagome?"

"Pues que va ser? Rin y Sesshoumaru son la pareja ideal y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos por más tiempo"

Inuyasha se atragantó al escucharla y reaccionó explosivamente que no informara de aquella resolución de confabular para lograr que Rin fuera su cuñada, era imperdonable ya que la idea de que su hermano dejara a Susan para estar con Rin, para Inuyasha significaba la mejor y más feliz de las opciones.

"Como que la pareja ideal? Y que pasó con aceptar a Susan…Rayos!!!... mira Kagome más vale que estés segura porque ese torpe es muy testarudo cuando hace una promesa...y como piensas hacerlo?"

"Estoy segurísima, aquella vez cuando fuimos al cine fue como una visión, él se salió de clases solo para ir a buscarla, y hoy? Que me dices de hoy? Hubieras visto la sonrisa que tenía después, Sesshoumaru es diferente con ella, además cuando están juntos no sé como explicarlo se ven tan…"

"Los dos están felices, se les nota en la forma como se miran…claro que esa amiguita tuya ni se entera pero Sesshoumaru la mira como si se la fuera a comer"

Inuyasha terminó la frase con una voz pausada como si soñara con la idea de no tener que soportar a Susan nunca más, por más que había tratado su apatía por aquella mujer era un sentimiento más fuerte que él y lo dominaba. En cambio cuando se trataba de Rin era todo más sencillo y divertido porque la gatita era una amiga sincera.

Al escucharlo Kagome soltó una risita y se acurrucó más al pecho tibio de su novio mientras le daba detalles de como era la cabaña, era un lugar campestre y tranquilo que tenía todas las comodidades pero sin dejar de ser un pueblito.

"Entonces cuando nos vamos?"

"Jajaja gracias por apoyarme mi vida!"

"Claro lo que sea por no verlo cometer el error de casarse con esa antipática!"

………………………………

Y en apartamento del Doctor/Mounstro…

Cuando Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras vio a su vecino salir de su apartamento con una gran sonrisa, al verlo Sakato lo saludó agitando la mano en el aire y diciéndole entre dientes que era un tipo con suerte, pero el Grandulón no lo entendió porque apenas si lo determinó concentrado en llegar.

Al momento de abrir la puerta supo sin lugar a dudas que la diferencia entre Rin y Susan era abismal y por más que lo negara a él si le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto y los detalles que lo hacían sentir especial.

Todo el apartamento estaba perfumado por el aroma de flores frescas y las delicias que Rin había preparado. La mesa estaba puesta con lo que Sesshoumaru dedujo era una nueva vajilla digna de la realeza. En cuanto ella lo vio se apresuró a recibirlo con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba el atuendo de Chef dejando ver que la vajilla no era lo único que era nuevo.

Rin vestía una camisa de algodón roja con un escote muy favorecedor y adornado con un bordado de varios colores, llevaba un par de jeans a la cadera que mostraban su tatuaje de dragón, como siempre ella iba descalza muy a pesar de las constantes recomendaciones de Sesshoumaru que usara pantuflas para evitar maltratarse los pies.

"Hola!"

"Hola, tienes hambre?"

"Hai!"

En un rincón de su mente la conciencia de Sesshoumaru hacía un baile de la felicidad mientras repetía que la gatita si sabía ganarse el afecto de sus semejantes. Un poco abrumado por todo el ambiente Sesshoumaru entró a su habitación para cambiarse de camisa y lavarse las manos, cuando salió ella ya estaba sentada y viendo algo que tenía en su regazo.

Al escuchar que él se acercaba Rin levantó la vista, se acomodó en la silla y con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Fue una cena espectacular que le devolvía el buen humor a Sesshoumaru y se llevaba el recuerdo de sus días con Susan.

Mientras comían postre Sesshoumaru vio a Rin actuar extraño, desviando sus ojos hacia lo que fuera que tenía en su regazo. A pesar de que gustoso le hubiera preguntado que le pasaba, permaneció en silencio esperando que fuera ella misma quien revelara el secreto.

Dando una última cucharada a su mousse de chocolate Rin puso la cuchara a un lado, se limpió la boca y dejó reposar ambas manos en su regazo viendo a su roommate con una mirada ansiosa.

"Sesshoumaru te gustó la comida?"

"Mucho!"

"Que bueno…podrías cerrar los ojos y extender las manos?"

Sin dejar probar su postre el doctor le preguntó porque debía hacer algo parecido y ella le contestó que se trataba de una sorpresa. Secretamente emocionado por saber cual era su sorpresa, Sesshoumaru hizo exactamente lo que ella le pedía; feliz Rin tomó el paquete de sus piernas y con cuidado lo puso en manos de su roommate.

"Toma, ojalá te guste!"

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y contempló la caja rectangular en sus manos, estaba envuelto con un hermoso papel rojo y adornado con un lazo dorado. A pesar de que no era muy grande la caja se sentía muy sólida para ser una corbata o algo parecido por lo que obedeciendo a su naturaleza Sesshoumaru la interrogó antes de abrirlo.

"Que es esto?"

"Un regalo tonto!"

"Porque?"

"Porque quiero, es que cuando lo vi inmediatamente pensé en ti…doctor ábrelo ya! Apúrate!"

Totalmente conmovido Sesshoumaru quitó el papel y abrió la caja con cuidado, al ver su regalo el controlado doctor sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina de la emoción. Lo que Rin había comprado era nada menos que el más fino, costoso y elegante estetoscopio, el sueño dorado de cualquier doctor.

Al sacarlo de su estuche Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que de alguna forma ella había logrado grabar las iniciales 'S.Y' en un pequeño espacio del metal dejando al usualmente ecuánime doctor sin palabras para expresar su agradecimiento.

Frente a él Rin esperaba ver alguna mínima reacción pero al pasar los minutos y ver que Sesshoumaru no decía nada se desanimó porque él pareció retraerse aún más que de costumbre. Resignada de que su regalo no había causado ningún impacto Rin se mordió el labio antes de hablar, estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru le iba a encantar el regalo pero ahora estaba descorazonada.

"Ahem…no te gustó doctor? Es que me dijeron que era lo mejor del mercado hasta tuve la suerte de poder grabar tus iniciales…si no te gusta…ah ya sé tu ya tienes uno, bueno en ese caso puedo devolverlo…es que te lo compré porque hace unos días mi papi me comentó que pronto empezaran a ver pacientes y bueno yo creí que te iba a ser útil…"

Rin resopló abatida y con una expresión desubicada se acomodó en la silla para seguir comiendo. Sesshoumaru había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de Rin y aunque quería decir algo la emoción se lo impedía por varias razones.

Aquel regalo era como una revelación, era su 'amiga' y no su novia la que se lo había dado y por otro lado la implicación en el regalo era lo más importante, ese estetoscopio representaba el apoyo de Rin en su dedición de convertirse en doctor, cosa que sospechaba no tenía de Susan.

En su asiento Rin estaba a punto de romper en llanto porque de repente recordaba que estaba sola, irse de compras y concentrarse en hacer una cena para Sesshoumaru la había distraído de sentirse triste pero ahora al pensar que su regalo no era bien recibido sentía que todo el día había sido inútil. A punto de levantarse para recoger los platos de la mesa la voz de Sesshoumaru la detuvo, más al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre.

"Rin me encanta, nunca usaré otro estetoscopio más que este!"

Rin se quedó muda mientras abría los ojos como dos platos y las lágrimas que hasta hacía un instante se sentían de tristeza, con las palabras de Sesshoumaru se transformaban en alegría.

Que le dijera que jamás usaría otro aparato más que el suyo era el éxtasis absoluto y sin medirse la gatita se levantó emocionada para abrazarlo mientras le hacía temblar las piernas a su roommate con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"En serio te gustó Grandulón?"

"Así es!"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

Antes de separarse se vieron a los ojos un instante y de manera inconsciente Rin dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que Sesshoumaru perdiera el ritmo cardiaco por un segundo y lo emocionó sin saber exactamente porque.

Una vez que ella dejó de abrazarlo Sesshoumaru sacó el aparato y se lo puso alrededor del cuello con una mirada de satisfacción y una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro. Rin se lo quedó viendo con un suspiro atrapado entre sus labios, se veía tan bello y complacido que algo en su interior parecía revolverse.

(Si le gustó que excelente…se ve tan guapo, umm! Me imagino como se verá con su bata blanca…eso será un espectáculo digno de ver…justo ahora sus ojos…me pareció que…)

Rin se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que parpadeó soltando una risita cuando Sesshoumaru llamó su atención haciendo sonar sus dedos frente a su nariz y llamándola por su nombre.

"Rin? Que tienes pequeña en que piensas?"

"Ah? Yo? No en nada en particular…dime una cosa cuando empiecen a ver pacientes tendrás que usar bata blanca?"

"Si…porque?"

"No por nada, tendrán que hacer una talla Grandulón especial para ti!"

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo contener la risa ante aquel comentario y solo levantó una ceja con fingido sarcasmo a lo que la gatita soltó la risa mientras empezaba a recoger los platos para llevarlos a lavar.

El doctor se la quedó viendo mientras ella se preparaba para lavar la vajilla y reconoció para sus adentros que estar en compañía de Rin significaba estar feliz y justo en ese momento su conciencia aprovechó para torturarlo nuevamente.

"Oye torpe yo ya sabía que estar con ella es la felicidad!"

"Quien rayos te llamó?"

"Ha! Porque el empeño en negarlo?"

"Otra vez con eso? Ya te he dicho que tengo un compromiso con Susan!"

"Y? Todo el mundo comete errores…aún tenemos tiempo y tu lo sabes, tu relación con Susan no es saludable siempre tiene celos y desconfianza, como hace esa mujer para vivir así siempre dudando no logro entenderlo…"

La conciencia hizo una pausa que por un instante Sesshoumaru pensó que era paz por el resto de la noche pero no fue así porque se dio cuenta que sus propias palabras regresaban para atormentarlo.

"Por cierto no fuiste tu quien dijo que después de que Susan se fuera estarías un par de días solo para pensar…"

"Maldita sea!"

"Jajaja lo dije y lo repito, me burlo de tu resistencia!"

"Pues que querías que hiciera, dejarla sola?"

"No claro que no! Ella nos necesita, claro no tanto como nosotros a ella ¡"

"Que significa eso?"

"Mira…doc-tor si tengo que explicártelo no vale la pena!"

Sesshoumaru arrugó la boca con un gruñido vibrando en su boca, comprendía que aquel intercambio mental era solo un reflejo de sí mismo y se preguntaba hasta cuando podría escapar de las interrogantes que aquella molesta, conocida y sarcástica voz le dejaba para atormentarlo en las noches.

Aflojó los músculos de su mandíbula cuando Rin lo llamó para que le ayudara a guardar los platos en los estantes más altos de la cocina, se quitó el estetoscopio y feliz se levantó para ayudar a su gatita. Esa noche la gatita durmió placidamente mientras en la habitación de al lado, un doctor palpaba sin descanso su regalo nuevo, recordando una y otra vez lo bien que lo había pasado en la cena.

………………

Nota del autor: Mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto pero creo que muchos saben que tengo varias cosas que atender antes de poder sentarme frente a la computadora para escribir, de todas formas muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Diosa del Viento: No se que haría sin tu apoyo incondicional y dulces amenazas de calmar mi dolor con tu abanico, gracias a Yue por siempre ser la voz de la razón y administrador estrella de las píldoras.

Malkavian: You are right! Sakato is special that way!

Ana: lo de la bata lo puse para ti hasta tu review no se me había ocurrido.

Fénixgirl: Tan linda leyendo el doctor dos veces! Me encantan tus reviews son muy expresivos.

G27: Siempre me emociona que me dejes review pero nunca puedo agradecértelos más que por este medio. Ojaló me dejes una dirección la próxima vez.

Umi520: Espero que con este capitulo ya no tengas males estomacales.

Fabisa: Espero que Susan ya no te caiga tan mal, es que la pobre no es tan malita solo consumida por los celos.

Lou: Otro capitulo de tu doctor favorito y espero mi testamento porfis poniendo cara de plissss Lo de la cabaña vendrá en el próximo capitulo lo del besito…mmm meditando (es mejor hacerlos sufrir un ratito mas)

Arline: Gracias por toda la info que tan afanosamente buscaste para poder realizar ese otro proyecto prometo esmerarme mucho!

Naoko: Angelito hola ya tienes al doctor aquí y en un par de días viene tu enfermera preferida.

Sesshoumaruchic: Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el 16, a mi me gusto escribirlo porque se ve lo mucho que ellos se quieren!

Inu-Sessho: Yo sensei?? Estas segura…jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Chi2-Chan: Hola, como ves tanto la víbora como el bueno de Kouji están fuera del panorama!

Dani: Porque te cae mal Kouji si es buenísimo, claro no es Sesshoumaru pero es un amor…bueno ya no importa está en Holanda!

Ceci: Que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado ya no estas solita en tu amor por Sesshoumaru.

Cati: Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo, se me hizo súper tierno y emocional para la gatita.

Adri: XL para tu deleite, muchos de mis lectores te mandan las gracias por ser la culpable de capítulos eternos. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional. Y todavía no hay beso! soy mala lo sé

Eva: Jejeje creo que eres la única que entiende a Susan! Y espero ahora que vienen las vacaciones poder actualizar mas seguido.

Crystal-Darling: Hace días que no nos vemos como has estado? Quedo buena la tensión entre el doctor y la gatita yo sabia que te iba a gustar.

Naru: Ya tranquila! La babosa de Susan se fue a trabajar!

Kumi: Where are you??? C'mon, come out!! Enjoy the reading…ahh los espasmos regresaron que bueno!

Lian: A mi también me encanta Sakura es tan tierna, me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic.

Justary: Hola amiga! Ojalá ya estés mejor de tus males y puedas leer este capitulo entre todas tus obligaciones.

Legna: Gracias por tu review y decir que tengo talento, es que me encanta esta pareja…en realidad me apasiona.

Ok creo que ya les agradecí a todas…si no ya saben, acepto los tomatazos!!


	18. Descanso

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida Lou aka Sempai 1, ella ama al doctor mounstro y espero que al leer este capitulo, que con tantas ansias ha esperado; logre olvidar aunque sea por un rato la tristeza que a la distancia oscurece su vida. (La Sempai 2 me contó de tu amigo y lo único que yo puedo hacer es dedicarte este capitulo…jejeje el mas grande hasta ahora, por lo que espero un testareview )

……………………………

Capitulo 18

Descanso

……………………………

Los días se acumularon hasta llegar a la semana de vacaciones, Kagome tenía previsto para llevar a Sesshoumaru y Rin lejos para un poco de inspiración romántica. Ya tenía todo coordinado con sus cómplices; Deborah, Inuyasha, Sakato, Kira y Jaken que llevaban su relación amorosa viento en popa.

La estadía en la cabaña sería de miércoles a domingo y Kagome había planificado hasta el último detalle, todo para que Sesshoumaru no tuviera excusa alguna para negarse. Kagome sabía que eso no iba a pasar, porque desde que había vuelto la pequeña, su cuñado había recuperado el buen humor, eso lo sabía gracias a Jaken.

Entusiasmar a Rin con la idea de un paseo había sido más fácil que enfurecer a Inuyasha, por consiguiente que ella convenciera al doctor, fue cuestión de una sesión de súplica gatuna. Un beso y un abrazo fueron suficientes para que él aceptara.

El miércoles finalmente llegó y enmascarando su felicidad Sesshoumaru llevó los maletines hasta la camioneta, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos. El doctor y la gatita se despidieron de Kai que había prometido cuidar el apartamento, Sakato también estaba ahí para desearles buen viaje.

"Que les vaya bien amiga, pórtate mal!"

"Sakato no tienes remedio!"

Volviéndose a su hermano Rin se dejó abrazar y dar un amoroso besito en la frente. Kai sabía que ella extrañaba a Kouji y estaba seguro que aquellos días le sentarían de maravilla. El hermano gato intuía que el 'mounstro' estaba enamorada de su roommate, que fuera un hombre comprometido y ella una despistada, dificultaba enormemente las cosas para que estuvieran juntos.

(Espero que estos días sirvan para que ambos abran los ojos, creo que él está en negación y ella por supuesto en el planeta despiste…jejeje…pero, si Kagome me hace caso y la emborracha un poquito, talvez la cosa cambia…)

Una vez que Sesshoumaru acomodó los maletines, cerró la puerta del automóvil y le entregó las llaves del apartamento a Sakato. Caminando hacia su hermano, con un ademán le pidió las llaves con toda la intención de manejar. Parados uno frente al otro, Inuyasha lo miro de arriba abajo y se carcajeó, recordándole a su pretencioso hermano, que la camioneta era suya.

"Inuyasha sabes perfectamente que manejo mejor que tu!"

"No sueñes!"

Sesshoumaru alargó la mano para arrebatarle las llaves pero Kagome se interpuso entre ellos y los convenció que dejaran de discutir. Picándole el ojo a su cuñado, le pidió que le permitiera a Inuyasha manejar para así ella y Rin poder conversar en el asiento de atrás.

Haciendo una mueca de desdén, Sesshoumaru le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su hermano menor y luego le dio la espalda concentrándose en Rin. Al ver que seguía abrazada a su hermano, el doctor sintió una punzada que suprimió de inmediato, recordando que los siguientes días la tendría para él.

"Nos vemos hermanito!"

"Chao mounstro, que disfrutes mucho…oye doctor, cuídala mucho!"

Desde la puerta de la camioneta Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza ante la recomendación de Kai; luego llamó a Rin con voz gruesa y la pequeña se separó de su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

Durante el viaje, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru pasaban por etapas de completo silencio alternadas con infantiles discusiones por la mejor ruta y el titulo de mejor conductor. Rin y Kagome iban conversando animadamente, mientras que en el último asiento Jaken y Kira admiraban el paisaje abrazados y en silencio.

Durante el trayecto hicieron un par de paradas para ir al baño y comer algo. En una de esas paradas Rin se acercó a Inuyasha y le pidió las llaves para sacar algo de su maletín, solo era una excusa para que Sesshoumaru fuera al volante y Kagome pudiera acurrucarse con su novio en el otro asiento.

Cuando la gatita salió de la tienda, Kagome la esperaba y al ver que traía las llaves se carcajeó divertida. Sin perder ni un solo detalle de la mini conspiración, Sesshoumaru las observaba en silencio.

"No sospechó nada Kagome jejeje!"

"Dale las llaves al doctor antes de que salga la fiera!"

"Jajajaja!"

Rin no tuvo que ir en su busca porque Sesshoumaru estaba pegado a ella por detrás. Sin decir nada extendió la mano y recibió las llaves con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo que su hermano estaba a punto de salir, el doctor giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la camioneta.

Los berridos de Inuyasha no se hicieron esperar al darse cuenta que su novia y amiga lo habían engañado, detrás del volante Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mirada de triunfo rematada con una sonrisita arrogante.

"Kagome!!! Eres una tonta yo estaba manejando!"

"Pero que grosero! Tengo sueño y quiero acurrucarme contigo, además no tiene nada de malo que él maneje!"

"Grrr!"

Inuyasha torció la boca tratando de no ceder a la actitud consentida de su novia y mirando a su hermano como si quisiera desintegrarlo; Luego en medio de un gruñido subieron a la camioneta y se acurrucaron cómodamente. Media hora mas tarde Kagome estaba dormida junto con el resto de los viajeros a excepción de Rin que no quería dejar a Sesshoumaru manejando solo.

Con su mirada fija en el camino el doctor le dijo que podía dormirse si así lo deseaba, pero ella respondió que no tenía sueño y no deseaba dejarlo solo.

"Duermo cuando lleguemos a la cabaña ahora soy tu copiloto!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y siguió concentrado en el camino feliz de tener un copiloto. Una hora más tarde llegaron al pueblo y Rin despertó a todos para que pudieran ver. Era un lugar limpio, lleno de árboles donde se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad muy agradable.

Al pasar frente a lo que parecía el parque principal, Rin chilló de emoción porque había una feria y desde el automóvil se podía ver todo el colorido de los diferentes puestos y atracciones mecánicas.

"Ay que emoción parece un parque de diversiones, viste doctor, viste?"

"Aja, te gustan las ferias?"

"Siiiiiiiii…podemos venir mas tarde?"

"Hai"

"Yupi!!"

El doctor soltó una risita calladamente porque a pesar de su madurez para algunas cosas, Rin era como una niña de seis años para otras y eso le encantaba. Manejando despacio recorrieron el camino hasta detenerse frente a la bella cabaña de la conspiración.

La primera en bajarse de la camioneta fue Rin. Exaltada le pidió a Kagome que abriera la puerta para poder instalarse y así visitar la feria. Con una gran sonrisa Kagome sacó el juego de llaves de su bolso y complació a su amiga.

El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y la casa había sido decorada con el gusto impecable y refinado de Deborah; tenía una chimenea de piedra y todos los muebles parecían recién comprados. La cocina era amplia, equipada con todo lo mejor y una despensa a reventar. Contemplando la cantidad exagerada de comida Rin recordó a su madrastra y dejo que una sonrisa se esparciera sobre sus labios.

(Que linda tenemos comida como para sobrevivir una guerra, me alegra que ahora nos llevemos bien…)

Emocionada Rin comentaba con Kira y Kagome lo maravilloso que era aquel lugar, lo que la pobre gatita no sabía era que estaba cayendo en las redes de su propia falta de atención a los detalles y el deseo de sus amigos de verla feliz.

Una vez que bajaron todas las maletas Kagome le dijo a Sesshoumaru que su habitación era la última y tomando sus cosas el Grandulón caminó en silencio por el corredor hasta llegar al dormitorio.

La estancia era hermosa y muy acogedora con una cama enorme, suficiente para cuatro personas. Complacido avanzó y abrió la ventada para ver el paisaje y se encontró con algo aún mejor. Una placentera imagen de Rin de pie junto a uno de los árboles que cercaban la casa; cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, se volvió para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola!"

"Que haces ahí afuera pequeña?"

"Explorando. Verdad que el lugar es precioso, te gusta?"

Sesshoumaru estaba concentrado admirándola discretamente y cuando Rin le hizo aquella pregunta su mente solo podía enfocarse en ella. Cuando repitió la pregunta Sesshoumaru contestó, pero no se estaba refiriendo al lugar, sino a lo que sentía por ella, fue un momento breve de sinceridad que lo hizo sentir complacido.

"Si pequeña, me gusta mucho!"

La fibra de emoción, en la voz de Sesshoumaru no pasó desapercibida para Rin, y con los ojos muy abiertos lo miro sorprendida. Con una risita a flor de piel, ella expresó su agrado de que le gustara lo suficiente, como para ser tan expresivo.

El doctor parpadeó suavemente ante la inocencia de su amiga y se permitió sonreír, luego y después de un par de minutos de disfrutar del paisaje, Rin entró a la casa dispuesta a desempacar.

Sin saber en lo que se metía, la gatita buscó a su mejor amiga para que le dijera donde iba a dormir. Kagome estaba esperando con ansias aquella pregunta y al verla en el cuarto, mantuvo una expresión serena y neutral para no delatarse.

"Kagome-chan donde voy a dormir?"

"Pues en la primera habitación que este desocupada!"

"Ahh ok!"

Tomando su el maletín Rin caminó por el pasillo distraída. En el segundo cuarto se topó con Kira y Jaken; estaban en plena sesión de sexy jugueteo y Jaken se estaba comiendo a besos a su amiga, literalmente.

Al notar la presencia de la gatita los dos sonrieron, con una sonrisa cómplice Rin salió y caminando hasta el final del pasillo, encontró la última habitación. Para su sorpresa, tampoco estaba vacía porque Sesshoumaru desempacaba ensimismado. No dándole mucha importancia a la escasez de habitaciones, Rin llamó la atención del doctor saludándolo.

"Hola doctor!"

"Hola Rin!"

Ella sonrió porque le encantaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre. Se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin siquiera sospechar que la estaban obligando a compartir la cama con Sesshoumaru.

Cinco minutos después la gatita inspeccionaba toda la cabaña solo para darse cuenta que solo habían 3 habitaciones. Resignada y sin atreverse a molestar, caminó por el pasillo hasta la sala; dejó su maletín en el suelo y se dispuso a comprobar si el sofá se convertía en cama.

(Que raro…es un sofá ordinario y ahora que hago…?)

Resignada, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el cuarto donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome desempacando. Sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó en la cama con una expresión infantil de desconcierto; cuando habló su voz tenía un tono ligeramente consentido.

"Kagome-chan esta cabaña solo tiene tres cuartos"

"En serio? Estas segura? porque Deborah me dijo que tenía cuatro!"

"Eso me pareció a mi también…bueno la verdad no importa. Tendrás una cobija extra?"

"Claro en la habitación al final del pasillo!"

Al ver que su amiga no le prestaba atención al hecho de que no tenía donde dormir, Rin salió del cuarto torciendo la boca en una trompa. Decidida a pasar unos días de ensueño, aunque tuviera que dormir en el sofá, la pequeña fue en busca de la cobija.

Inuyasha y Kagome la observaron salir a hurtadillas, en el momento que estuvieron solos Inuyasha cuestionó a Kagome, porque prácticamente estaba forzando a Rin a dormir con su hermano.

"Estas segura Kagome?"

"Confía en mi, la conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Le tiene terror a las arañas y dudo que valla a dormir en el sofá, además…bueno lo que pasa es que me contó que últimamente ha tenido una pesadilla bastante desagradable!"

Inuyasha se crispó y con algo de recelo prestó atención. A medida que Kagome le contaba que en aquella pesadilla revivía el ataque de Naraku, el temperamental hombre apretó los dientes y le dijo que con eso no se jugaba.

"No estoy jugando, además el único que realmente le da consuelo es tu hermano. Mi amor, tu sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga, no haría nada de esto si creyera que va a salir lastimada"

"Kagome más vale que tengas razón, sinceramente me parecer que la estas forzando demasiado. Ella es una despistada pero Sesshoumaru no. Te has puesto a pensar que pasa si el tarado no coopera?!"

"Claro que lo he pensado, pero tu has visto como la mira!"

"Pues…si, debo admitir que no la pierde de vista ni un instante, pero igual Kagome, es muy terco y ese asunto de la promesa de matrimonio para él es algo serio!"

"Si ya lo sé, pero ellos son el uno para el otro. Tiene que darse cuenta que la mujer que lo va hacer feliz es Rin!"

"Que mas quisiera que ella fuera mi cuñada…ojalá tengas razón mi amor!"

Dándole cabida a la esperanza de tener a Rin como cuñada, Inuyasha continuó sacando sus cosas para ponerlas en el closet. Afuera en el pasillo, la gatita probaba sin lugar a dudas, que su amiga la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Apoyada contra la pared, se debatió un momento entre pedirle a Sesshoumaru compartir la habitación o dormir en el sofá. Estaba a punto de ceder al la idea del sofá, cuando su voz interior se hizo audible.

"Deja de pensar tonterías…primero hablemos con él!"

"Ahh? Quien eres?"

"Quien más? Ya hablamos la otra vez…que despistada eres, soy yo!"

Rin movió la cabeza como sacudiendo la voz en su interior y recordó el intercambio en su casa, estando Susan presente. Alisándose el cabello, respiró profundo para seguir con aquella conversación.

"Estas segura que debo decirle al doctor que no tengo donde dormir?"

"Segurísima, son roommates no habrá mucha diferencia, solo de distancia. Vamos Rin, en este lugar debe haber arañas y ese sofá se ve súper incomodo!"

La gatita abrió los ojos petrificada e inmediatamente se separó de la pared, asustada por la noción de que hubiera arañas. Respirando profundo, apretó el maletín en su mano y se encaminó al cuarto del doctor. Al llegar, entró sin hacer mucho ruido acomodándose en el borde de la cama.

"Doctor…tienes cobijas extra?"

"Déjame revisar…porque no has desempacado?"

"Es que…dime una cosa, yo soy una buena roommate cierto?"

Sesshoumaru separó los labios tragándose el suspiro, porque los ojos de Rin brillaban y su voz sonaba seductoramente suave. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que estaba a punto de pedirle algo. En el fondo de sus pensamientos, su conciencia empezó a hostigarlo sin piedad.

"Aww me encanta cuando pone esos ojitos. La gatita quiere algo, lo que sea complazcámosla!"

"Aún no sabemos que quiere!"

"Acaso importa, piensas negarle algo?"

"Todo depende, esto puede traer problemas…recuérdame otra vez porque vinimos?"

"Para tenerla cerca todo el día, la extrañamos mucho y necesitamos el descanso!"

"Cierto!"

Dejando la conversación consigo mismo a un lado, Sesshoumaru se concentró en Rin que lo miraba con ojos de súplica.

"Si somos roommates…que tramas pequeña?"

Al escucharlo ella dio un suspiro enorme y como toda una pequeña consentida, le dio las quejas al Grandulón.

"Es que…no tengo donde dormir porque Kira y Kagome van a dormir acompañadas, obvio!…solo hay tres cuartos y en cada cuarto lo único que hay es una cama grandota…entonces yo estaba pensando que…ya que somos roommates, podemos dormir juntos, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos…anda di que sí!"

El doctor sintió su resolución para negarse, desaparecer ante la voz melosa de su gatita y sin poder evitarlo escuchó a su agresiva e imaginativa conciencia apoyar la idea.

"Que fantástica idea dile que sí, dile que sí. Vaya, este viaje está resultando mejor de lo anticipado…yuju!!"

"Yuju??? Enloqueciste o que?"

"La gatita no tiene donde dormir y tenemos que cuidarla. Me niego a que duerma sola en ese sofá cuando nosotros tenemos tanto espacio!"

Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y le recordó a su agresiva voz interior que las pijamas de Rin eran un atentado. También le comunicó, sus sospechas de que todo aquello empezaba a verse como una conspiración.

"Y que si lo es? Cuanto más rápido sea 'nuestra' gatita mejor. Sesshoumaru la cama es grande"

"Tu dirías cualquier cosa…en que momento te escuché?"

"Uno de tus mejores momentos!"

"Si acepto, podré dormir sin que me hostigues?"

"Claro, lo que tu digas Amo!"

La conciencia se replegó y Sesshoumaru dejó para después el reclamo por llamarlo Amo. Viendo a Rin a los ojos, se concentró en hablar con ella libre de interrupciones.

"Rin no prefieres que yo duerma en el sofá?"

"No, no, no…porque además en este lugar debe haber arañas y tu sabes…no habrá problema, hago lo que sea pero compartamos el cuarto!"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso al escucharla decir que haría lo que fuera, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque por un instante, desvió la mirada en busca de arañas. Cuando dejo de ver el techo, Sesshoumaru asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y la gatita se abalanzó sobre él aferrándose a su cuello y dándole uno de sus sonoros besos en la mejilla.

El doctor le devolvió el abrazo y resopló sintiéndose indefenso; la efervescencia de Rin era irresistible y lo despojaba por completo de su autocontrol.

"Ay doctor eres lo máximo…voy a desempacar, estoy segura que la vamos a pasar súper!"

"Si eso creo!"

Cuando Rin terminó de desempacar, Sesshoumaru la esperaba en la sala para llevarla a la feria. Fue una tarde inolvidable viéndola divertirse como una niña y sin que pudiera evitarlo, estar con ella en aquel pueblo tranquilo, era solo otra excusa más para perderse en la fascinación que sentía por ella.

Regresaron después de admirar el atardecer desde uno de los asientos del parque. Aunque la gatita estaba feliz, contemplar aquel atardecer le revolvió los recuerdos de Kouji, no queriendo ser aguafiestas, Rin se guardo su tristeza para si misma.

Durante la cena, Rin no dejo de pensar en Kouji y pronto se descubrió mirando de reojo a Kira y Jaken interactuar. Ver como tiernamente Jaken ponía trozos de comida en la boca de Kira, era como revivir su relación con Kouji.

El recuerdo de sus cenas románticas después de hacer el amor, rodeados por la tenue luz de las velas, le ensombreció el rostro y las garras de la soledad amenazaron con lacerarla.

Finalmente, la mirada de Rin fue tan intensa que alerto a los tórtolos; al verse descubierta sonrió nerviosa, se levantó de la silla y abandonó la estancia para tomar aire fresco. Quería sentir la brisa nocturna en un intento por ahuyentar el fantasma de Kouji

Sesshoumaru no la vio salir, estaba acomodando los troncos que había recogido antes de la cena junto a la chimenea. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sillón de la sala hojeando una revista completamente relajado.

Fuera de la casa, Rin admiraba en silencio las estrellas abrumada por el recuerdo de Kouji. Quería llorar pero sabía que en nada ayudaría. Además, si lloraba iba a preocupar a sus amigos y estaban ahí para descansar y pasar un rato agradable, no para consolarla.

(Es tan injusto…me pregunto si pensara en mí? A lo mejor pueda ir a visitarlo, ay nada que ver, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez!...nada de lágrimas Rin, tienes que ser fuerte. No quiero preocupar a mis amigos!)

Estaba tan embelezada viendo las estrellas, que no se dio cuenta que Jaken estaba junto a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente. Al tomar la taza Rin sonrió y le agradeció en un susurro.

"Estas triste por algo Rin?"

"Mas o menos. No tiene importancia, ya se me pasará!"

"Extrañas a Kouji no es así?"

"Tanto se me nota?"

"Algo, fue por culpa nuestra verdad?"

Rin lo miro con una sonrisa avergonzada, a pesar de que en parte Jaken tenía razón, no se atrevió a reconocerlo. Tratando de disimular se pasó la mano por el cabello y soltó una risita felicitando a Jaken porque se veía muy enamorado de Kira. Entendiendo la incomodidad y tacto de Rin, Jaken se lleno la boca con las cualidades de su novia y pronto la gatita olvido que extrañaba a Kouji.

Dentro de la cabaña, Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada de su lectura y buscó discretamente a Rin. Cuando la vio afuera conversando con Jaken, sin darse cuenta apretó la revista entre sus dedos pero se mantuvo sentado y sereno, ya que justo en ese instante ambos entraban de nuevo a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro y sin titubear Rin se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El doctor no dijo nada y disfrutó de la espontaneidad de la gatita para buscar su compañía y calor corporal.

Disfrutando de un delicioso licor digestivo, los amigos estuvieron conversando un rato al calor de la chimenea, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio se hicieron presentes.

Al ver que Rin bostezaba, Sesshoumaru supo que no podía evadir ni un minuto más el hecho que iba a dormir con ella. La idea de pasar la noche en la misma cama que Rin lo emocionaba pero a la vez requeriría de todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol.

……………

Sesshoumaru la observó prepararse para dormir con el alma en vilo y atormentado por su traicionera imaginación. Al ver a Rin en pijamas su mente volaba sin ninguna clase de control, saboreando y anticipando el hecho de que esa noche la tendría al alcance de la mano, literalmente.

Poniéndose una bata sobre su sexy pijama Rin se dirigió al baño que estaba en el pasillo para lavarse los dientes. A solas, Sesshoumaru se repetía a sí mismo que nada raro iba a pasar entre ellos esa noche y él podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que a su lado dormía la gatita

(Todo va a salir bien, nada malo va a pasar, dormiremos y ya, mañana voy a despertar como cualquier otro día… lo que me gustaría saber es porque tiene que ponerse esas diminutas pijamas si apenas la cubren, no le dará frío?)

Como una voz a lo lejos su conciencia salió de su mutismo para ponerlo aún mas nervioso y dar forma a sus deseos mas reprimidos

"No seas hipócrita nos encantan esas pijamitas!"

"Rayos! Otra vez tu? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no me ibas a hostigar"

"Aja, esta va a ser una noche inolvidable durmiendo con la gatita y por suerte va a ser la primera!"

La voz en su cabeza parecía tener oídos sordos a la incomodidad que Sesshoumaru experimentaba, por lo que tuvo que seguir escuchando sin poder hacer nada.

"La vamos a tener tan cerca, su cara, sus piernas, su melena negra y brillante, su perfume, sus…"

"Si, si, ya entendí, toda ella junto a nosotros. Aún creo que es muy arriesgado, todo sería mas fácil si fuera fea y oliera mal!"

"Por favor con ella vemos mas allá de su linda cara. Su corazón nos cautiva, que sea una diosa de piernas largas, ojos bellos, sonrisa encantadora y senos jugosos es como habernos ganado la lotería!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo al comprender que el eco en su mente tenía razón. Tratándose de Rin él la veía como algo más que una mujer hermosa, se había convertido en algo más profundo y no quería o no se atrevía, a aceptar aquella sensación como una realidad.

Trataba de no ceder repitiéndose que era su mejor y más querida amiga, pero él sabia de sobra que aquella mujer era como un tesoro invaluable y maravilloso que no quería compartir con nadie.

Resopló silenciosamente porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que la resistencia que tanto ponía para aceptar que le gustaba Rin, cedería en el momento menos esperado.

Lo que no lograba visualizar el controlado doctor, era que estar ahí era un plan pensado con amor y amistad para que finalmente aceptara que Rin era más que una simple amiga.

Sin mirar a Rin cuando regresó de lavarse los dientes, Sesshoumaru tomó su cepillo, la pasta y salio para hacer lo mismo. Una vez que volvió a la habitación, la encontró metida bajo las cobijas hojeando una revista.

Cuando Sesshoumaru la vio en aquella pose un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda, no solo era la exposición siempre agradable de su cremosa piel, sino que verla así le dio la sensación de ser una pareja en rutina diaria de convivencia. Respirando profundo el Grandulón se dio ánimos para ser fuerte y concentrarse en dormir.

(Bueno aquí voy, a dormir con la gatita!-…-Aquí vamos querrás decir! Oye Grandulón podríamos abrazarla?-...-Claro que no!-…-Que aburrido!)

Cuando escuchó el movimiento de las sábanas Rin levanto la vista y con una sonrisa miró a su roommate. Al verlo con detenimiento tragó saliva disimuladamente, hacia días que no lo veía sin camisa y ahora tenerlo tan cerca recordaba lo escultural y varonil que era.

Perdida en las líneas firmes del torso masculino sin quererlo recordó todo lo que habían hecho en el día. La forma amable como la había acompañado a todos los puestos de la feria, la paciencia para esperar que se decidiera entre dos collares iguales pero de diferente color.

La ínfima sonrisa que había logrado ver en su rostro cuando ella tomó de su brazo para que caminaran mas rápido; la insistencia de pagar todos los dulces que se le habían antojado; pero sobre todo la manera como aquel hombre serio y callado la hacia sentir protegida.

Toda la tarde en compañía del Grandulón desfilo frente a sus ojos y sin poder controlarlo sintió las mejillas calientes. Como hipnotizada admiró la escultural anatomía de su roommate, salió de su trance hipnótico en el momento que su voz interior hizo acto de aparición.

"Es muy apuesto y varonil. Que suerte tenemos de que duerma sin camisa"

"Tienes razón…hace días que no lo veía sin camisa…aww me encanta que tenga los hombros definidos sin ser demasiado exagerado, a que hora ejercicio? Sabes? Me estaba preguntando como sería acurrucarnos con en su pecho…creo que extraño mucho a Kouji"

"Kouji ya no está así que mejor no pensar en eso, es mucho mas sano concentrarse en lo que tenemos enfrente…este…mmm…dime algo? si dormidas nos acercamos y acurrucamos al doctor no sería malo verdad?"

"Dormidas? Ósea como sin darnos cuenta?"

"Aja"

"Bueno pues así no sería malo…crees que nos apartaría si hiciéramos algo así?"

"No digas locuras él nos quiere y nos protege"

"Aww cierto!"

Rin se concentró en Sesshoumaru que ahora acomodaba las almohadas, sin percatarse que estaba siendo admirando. No queriendo ser descubierta Rin suspiro quedamente, siguió viendo su revista y pronto estuvo concentrada de nuevo en su revista pero con la curiosidad de cómo seria abrazar a su roommate estando sin camisa, rondando en su mente como una inofensiva abejita que visita una flor.

Acostado con los ojos completamente abiertos, Sesshoumaru no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño; todo por culpa de la diosa en pijamas que tenía al lado. Estaba tan distraído en preocuparse que no noto como ella cerraba el espacio entre los dos presa del miedo. Cuando la sintió aferrándose a su brazo, su conciencia dio las gracias al poder divino que había creado las arañas.

"Doctor creo que vi una araña…o quizás fue una sombra o no se…"

"Creo que fue una sombra pequeña. Tienes mucho sueño?"

"No mucho y tu?"

"En realidad estoy algo adolorido fue un viaje largo…"

Sesshoumaru no siguió hablando porque como un resorte Rin se sentó en la cama. Tenía una mirada emocionada que le iluminaba todo el semblante y le llamó la atención que estuviera frotándose las manos como si planeara algo. Fingiendo indiferencia le preguntó que le pasaba, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando con una pícara sonrisa Rin le respondió que le iba a dar un masaje.

Sesshoumaru sintió como su ritmo cardíaco enloquecía con la noción de un masaje. Dominado por la emoción el doctor cerró los ojos un instante, trataba de proyectar serenidad pero estaba tan exaltado que en cambio su mente empezó a formar imágenes de ellos dos muy juntos.

El doctor salio de su ensueño al percibir que ella dejaba la cama para dirigirse hasta la puerta con un frasco en la mano. Frunciendo el ceño y con voz ronca le preguntó adonde iba.

"Voy a la cocina a calentar el aceite, eso ayuda a que el masaje sea mas relajante!"

En medio de un suspiro y cerrando los ojos como dos rendijas Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama. Mientras lo hacía casualmente le recordó que no estaban en el apartamento y por lo tanto no le iba a permitir salir en pijamas para que Jaken o Inuyasha la vieran. Lo hizo sin ningún reparo y eso cautivó a Rin.

"Te volviste loca o que? No puedes salir así! Que tal si el tarado de Inuyasha o peor, Jaken están en la cocina?"

Ella detuvo sus movimientos solo para ver de frente a su posesivo roommate. Mordiéndose el labio sonrió porque aquella actitud era simplemente irresistible y cautivadora. A sabiendas de que Sesshoumaru estaba distraído Rin le recordó lo obvio.

"O sea que el único que me puede ver en pijamas eres tu?!"

"Claro! Yo soy tu roommate además…" - Sesshoumaru se atragantó con sus propias palabras al darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar y ella lo contemplaba con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Al ver la expresión de Rin, trató de desviar aquel incómodo y revelador intercambio de palabras murmurando que no encontraba sus pantuflas pero la gatita permaneció con sus ojos clavados en él.

"Además…tu me has visto sin nada…si me pongo una bata me escoltas a la cocina?!"

Obviando el recordatorio de haberla visto completamente desnuda, Sesshoumaru adoptó una pose seria ante la actitud despreocupada de Rin hacia su excesivo sentido de la propiedad.

"No te burles Rin!"

"No lo hago, me encanta que seas así conmigo!"

Rin se lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar la sonrisa de satisfacción que luchaba por esparcirse sobre sus labios. Cuando ella le dio la espalda para buscar su bata, el doctor tragó grueso y respiró profundo.

De la manera más imperceptible que pudo cerró los ojos para así evocar el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña. Aquella imagen prohibida combinada con las palabras de Rin le provocó cosquillas en el abdomen erizándolo; cuando su conciencia trató de decir algo el doctor pidió silencio con un gruñido mental.

Con una mirada voraz y solapada la vio ponerse la dichosa bata y sus labios se volvieron a curvear. Conocía las batas de Rin a la perfección, eran cortas y coquetas. Un pedazo de seda suave y elegante que realzaba sus curvas para su deleite.

Recreándose con la figura femenina caminando frente a él, Sesshoumaru la acompañó hasta la cocina. Al entrar se toparon con Kira y Jaken sacando una botella de vino del refrigerador.

El doctor se crispó al ver como a su amigo se le iban los ojos viendo a Rin y sin reparos lo fulminó con una mirada de hielo. Jaken apartó sus ojos con una risita que secretamente se burlaba de su amigo, porque no se daba cuenta lo posesivo que era con Rin.

La gatita los saludó con naturalidad mientras ponía a calentar el aceite. Fue Kira la que vocalizó su curiosidad al ver lo que hacía.

"Rin que calientas?"

"Aceite, el doctor esta agotado y creo que un masaje le ayudara bastante!"

"Eso ni lo dudo!"

Jaken lo dijo con tanta picardía que Kira se mordió los labios para no estallar en risas. Frente a ellos Sesshoumaru torció los ojos y le dijo a Rin que se apresurara; ella sacó el frasco y se despidió de sus amigos. Antes de que se fueran Kira le entregó a Sesshoumaru un par de copas y una botella de vino blanco que estaba por la mitad.

El doctor quiso rechazar el gesto pero la rubia le dijo que eso también ayudaba a relajarse después de un largo viaje. Que se lo dijera guiñándole el ojo era solo una prueba más de que todo aquello era un complot para torturarlo.

De regreso en la habitación Rin sirvió un poco de vino en cada una de las copas. Mientras se quitaba la bata le pidió a su roommate que se acomodara en el borde de la cama, de esa forma podría sentarse detrás de él y así masajear su espalda.

Con un suspiro contenido en su garganta Sesshoumaru hizo lo que Rin le pedía sin chistar sintiendo escalofríos cuando ella se acomodó a sus espaldas. Luego empapó sus manos con el aceite tibio y con cariño lo esparció sobre la fuerte y musculosa espalda que esperaba por el contacto de sus dedos.

El líquido tibio sobre su piel lo sobresaltó levemente pero era una sensación sumamente agradable, porque las manos de Rin se deslizaban por su piel con firmeza aliviando la tensión en sus adoloridos músculos. Completamente relajado Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos disfrutando del masaje a plenitud.

Una vez que masajeo la espalda Rin retiró las manos dudosa, si el masaje era completo se suponía que tenía que hacer lo mismo en el pecho y por alguna razón que ella no lograba identificar con claridad, aquella idea le daba comezón en el estómago.

Al notar que las manos se detenían Sesshoumaru volteo su cabeza un poco, temiendo que si se movía bruscamente aquel placer terminaría.

"Rin sucede algo malo?"

"…errr bueno no…se supone que tengo que darte masaje en el pecho pero si no quieres…"

"Si quiero!"

Las palabras salieron con un tono decidido y firme, tanto que Rin se emocionó y sonrió a sus espaldas mientras que con sus manos lo obligaba a acostarse.

Arrodillada junto a él masajeó su pecho totalmente concentrada; lo hizo sin percatarse que Sesshoumaru la miraba ensimismado creando en su mente el recuerdo de un momento íntimo y maravilloso que había anhelado por semanas.

Quería permanecer despierto para no dejar de ver a su gatita inclinada sobre él, pero estaba tan cansado que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Al ver a Sesshoumaru dormido Rin retiró las manos con cuidado, se limpio el aceite y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se acomodó en su lado dispuesta a descansar.

(Me alegro de haberle dado un masaje, se nota que estaba realmente agotado…tiene un cuerpazo, músculos definidos con brazos grandes y fuertes…mmm como será el doctor en la intimidad? Kagome me dijo que, según ella, él sería un hombre apasionado con la mujer indicada…mmm! Kagome y sus teorías! )

Rin se acomodó y apartando las interrogantes de cómo sería Sesshoumaru de amante hizo sus oraciones pidiendo a Kami una noche de tranquilidad sin la presencia de horribles pesadillas, donde el grandulón no llegaba a salvarla y Naraku lograba besarla y arrancarle el vestido salvajemente.

Horas mas tarde….

El doctor abrió los ojos sintiéndose relajado, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido mientras Rin le daba el masaje y sonrió. Acomodándose en la cama busco a la gatita y al ver el espacio junto a él vacío sintió un sabor amargo inundar su garganta.

Con sus pensamientos amontonándose en su cabeza se incorporó y salio de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. En dos zancadas llego al baño del pasillo, abrió la puerta pero como estaba vacío siguió hasta la sala.

En cuanto sus ojos reconocieron la silueta de la gatita, Sesshoumaru dejo escapar el suspiro que contenía en su pecho. Rin estaba echa un puñito en el sillón con una cobija sobre ella sollozando en silencio. Con el corazón en la boca y desplegando el rostro mas sereno de su repertorio, el doctor se arrodillo frente a ella para averiguar que le pasaba.

Rin no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Sesshoumaru estuvo frente a ella. Con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra levantado su barbilla suavemente, la interrogó.

"Que sucede pequeña por que lloras?"

"Ahh…que haces aquí Sesshoumaru?"

"Contesta Rin"

"Tuve una pesadilla y no quería molestarte!"

"Que clase de pesadilla?"

A empujones Rin le contó el tipo de pesadilla que la atormentaba. Cuando ella enfatizo que lo más espantoso de todo era que en su sueño él no la rescataba, Sesshoumaru se sintió conmovido y dejo de lado todas sus restricciones personales.

Una vez que se sentó a su lado con ternura la atrajo a la seguridad de su regazo y dejo que llorara a sus anchas mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la mecía arrullándola. Hablándole al oído, el doctor la tranquilizó recordándole que era un sueño y su integridad estaba intacta.

"Tranquila Rin, ese maldito no te hizo nada…porque no me habías dicho que estabas teniendo estas pesadillas?"

Al escucharlo Rin respiró profundo y levantando su rostro le habló con los ojos llorosos.

"Porque…no sé. Doctor tu crees que yo provoque a Naraku?"

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se transformó y por un instante sus ojos brillaron llenos de rabia pero inmediatamente su semblante cambio para consolar a su tesoro hecha mujer.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que las palabras de su prometida habían sembrado la duda en Rin y maldijo a Susan por eso.

"Claro que no, que seas hermosa y sexy no le da derecho a nadie de tratar de propasarse contigo. Contéstame algo Rin, esa sabandija te ha estado molestando y tu no me has dicho nada? No me mientas…"

Completamente cautivada por las palabras de Sesshoumaru, Rin lo silencio poniendo su dedo índice suavemente sobre sus labios, y le juraba que no había visto a Naraku desde aquella noche. Sin retirar su dedo, lo miro a los ojos y el doctor sintió como un escalofrió le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

La mirada esmeralda era tan intensa que en un segundo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron salvajemente. Rin no podía dejar de pensar en como la había descrito como una mujer hermosa y sexy, provocándole mariposas en el estómago.

Sin poder controlar sus movimientos Rin deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por el rostro sereno de su roommate y sujetándolo por la mejilla se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla con los ojos cerrados.

Al recibir aquel beso de agradecimiento Sesshoumaru sintió que los labios de Rin le quemaban la piel con una sensación estimulante y peligrosa, pero se contuvo y espero que ella se separara para poder regresar a la habitación.

"Sesshoumaru que haría yo sin ti?"

"No sé!"

(La verdadera interrogante es que haría 'yo' sin ti pequeña? Ese beso fue distinto a los demás…)

Rin sonrió a medias y se levantó de su confortable posición; cuando Sesshoumaru se incorporó ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar detrás de él con la cabeza baja.

Mientras caminaban el Grandulón pensaba en el beso Rin y se preguntaba porque no podía ser con ella como era con todas las mujeres que había conocido, como era con Susan: controlado y sin mostrar sus sentimientos demasiado.

A mitad del camino Rin suspiró tan profundamente que Sesshoumaru sintió un nudo alrededor de su corazón, guiado por su conciencia la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación; todo con la expresión más serena e inexpresiva posible pero rebosando de alegría bajo su piel.

Rin lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin vocalizar ni una sola palabra se acurrucó a él. No quería que la soltara porque cargada en brazos su tristeza se evaporaba como por arte de magia.

Al llegar a la cama Sesshoumaru la depositó con ternura sobre el colchón y luego la cubrió con la cobija como si se tratara de una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Una vez que estuvo abrigada rodeó la cama y se acostó en el otro extremo.

En el instante que termino de acomodarse tuvo a la gatita junto a él deseándole las buenas noches con un beso. El doctor no se atrevió a mirarla y no fue necesario porque inmediatamente ella le dio la espalda y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida como un bebé. Asomándose sobre ella, Sesshoumaru se cercioró que dormía y apoyando la cabeza en su almohada se entrego al sueño.

(Tengo que estar atento a esas pesadillas…espero que siga dormida hasta mañana…)

En el fondo de su mente la voz de su conciencia no logro mantener la compostura y empezó a rabiar como un niño malcriado, al escuchar el eco de sus más profundos deseos Sesshoumaru respiró resignado.

"Ahora que? Tengo sueño!"

"Porque no la podemos abrazar? Ella debería ser nuestra!"

"Oye! Ya me estas cansando con eso, estamos comprometidos con Susan!"

"Aja y dormimos con la gatita mas excitados de lo que con Susan… podrías explicarme eso oh gran Sesshoumaru?!"

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y movió las caderas tratando de sacudir la excitación que sentía; tenerla tan cerca le provocaba un hormigueo bajo el ombligo y por momentos sentía un ardor insoportable invadir todo su cuerpo.

Siempre lograba controlarse y ninguna de aquellas sensaciones era visible pero su voz interior tenía razón en una cosa; Rin lo encendía físicamente de una forma tan intensa, que a veces le daba un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago. Lo que era peor, jamás había sentido eso por Susan.

"Quiero dormir!"

"Aún no me contestas… al menos podrías admitir que tengo razón?"

Meditando un instante Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja hastiado por la insistencia de su voz, con un suspiro y en aras de una poco de sueño sin interrupciones, le concedió la razón.

"Muy bien, ella es la mujer mas sensual, amorosa y excitante que he conocido en toda mi vida!"

"Se te olvido dulce, divertida, tierna y adorablemente consentida!"

"Lo que tu digas! Maldición, podemos dormir?!"

Sesshoumaru arrugó la boca y arropándose con furia se propuso dormir. Antes de cerrar los ojos se volvió para admirarla. Era un panorama hermoso e intrigante, podía ver la suave curva del cuello femenino y por un breve momento se imagino a sí mismo perdiéndose en el placer de besar aquel cuello terso y delicado.

Abatido por sus deseos Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y después de un rato logro conciliar el sueño. Eso fue hasta que sintió un peso en su costado. Somnoliento parpadeó y medio abrió los ojos para ver lo que al principio le pareció un espejismo maravilloso, pero felizmente se dio cuenta que era una realidad.

Sin moverse siquiera Sesshoumaru se restregó los ojos y sonriendo se regocijó con la visión de Rin durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho desnudo. La expresión en el rostro femenino era tan serena que el doctor no tuvo mas opción que sonreír y permitir que sus dedos se mezclaran libremente con los mechones azabache que rozaban su cuerpo.

En un susurro Sesshoumaru le hablo a la gatita que no se movió un centímetro. La forma como se aferraba a él era simplemente excitante y lo llenaba de satisfacción porque en su mente y complaciendo las demandas de su ego, la pequeña se acurrucaba así porque él era algo mas que un simple amigo o roommate; en la vida de Rin él era especial.

"Que se supone que haga contigo pequeña?"

Aquella pregunta no tuvo respuesta y Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos alucinado. Se quedo dormido rodeando a Rin con ambos brazos y jugueteando con la abundante y sedosa melena que tanto le gustaba.

……………………

Despertar…

Al abrir los ojos le tomó 5 segundos darse cuenta que estaba abrazada por la espalda a alguien que olía delicioso, cuando su mente asimilo el hecho que era Sesshoumaru Rin abrió la boca a todo lo que daba y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Estaba completamente pegada a él y abrazándolo como una espora; sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco Rin trató de separarse pero en ese momento Sesshoumaru se movió aun dormido. Tomando aire en silencio y cerrando los ojos Rin apoyo su mejilla en la piel tibia frente a ella.

(Que rico estar así y su piel es suavecita…rayos! seguramente me le pegue así estando dormida y él? no se quitó…tengo que levantarme…)

Los pensamientos femeninos se interrumpieron cuando Sesshoumaru se movió con más energía y en sueños tomo la mano de la gatita entre las suyas.

Agudizando el oído Rin escuchó como su roommate hablaba entre dientes; no alcanzo a oír con claridad lo que decía, pero cuando lo escuchó gruñir no hubo duda que aquel ruido significaba que se quedara quieta.

Convencida de que Sesshoumaru disfrutaba aquella posición tanto como ella, Rin sintió un hormigueo que le recorrió el cuerpo de la felicidad.

Tragando saliva y temblando de pies a cabeza, decidió no moverse y dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, se acurrucó nuevamente; los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo enloquecido.

Los minutos que pasaron hasta que Sesshoumaru libero su mano fueron eternos, suspirando calladamente Rin atesoró en su memoria aquel despertar como una de las experiencias más sensuales y excitantes que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Una vez que sintió que Sesshoumaru no se despertaría se separó lentamente. Antes de levantarse se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en el hombro sin pensar en nada más. Los carnosos labios se separaron ligeramente dejando que su aliento cálido acariciara a su salvador.

Sesshoumaru no se movió al sentir que ella se inclinaba sobre él, cuando sintió que lo besaba con los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, transmitiéndole tanta sensualidad y deseo, el doctor tuvo grandes problemas para dejar de fingir que aún estaba dormido.

Una vez que la escuchó salir del cuarto, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y rozo con sus dedos el lugar donde los labios de Rin habían dejado su marca invisible pero permanente. La voz en su cabeza era muda pero podía sentir su excitación como el más tangible de los sentimientos.

(Eso fue absolutamente maravilloso…es la primera vez que duermo con una mujer sin hacer nada…y todavía quedan 4 días más…y ese beso? Fue diferente, sensual…mmm creo que estoy perdido!)

Parada frente al espejo del baño Rin miraba a su reflejo preguntándose que exactamente acaba de pasar. Vapuleada por el torrente de sensaciones extrañas la gatita chef hablo consigo misma tratando de darle una explicación elocuente a lo sucedido.

"Ósea yo me dormí en mi lado y en la noche me dio frío y me acurruque con él…abrazándolo por la espalda como si fuera…un gran amigo…no hay nada de malo en abrazar a tus amigos en especial…"

"En especial cuando tienen el cuerpo de un dios griego, tienes toda la razón nosotras no hicimos nada malo nos dormimos en nuestro lado de la cama y amanecimos abrazadas a él. Yo no lo vi protestar tu sí?"

"Jejejejeje tienes razón!"

"Lo que te dije, no hicimos nada malo, tranquila Rin!"

"Pero lo besamos…con la boca abierta!"

"Con los labios entreabiertos que eso es otra cosa totalmente diferente, nos encantan sus hombros; además nos llamo hermosa y sexy!"

"Eso si!"

Convencida que todo era simplemente una reacción normal entre amigos Rin cerró la puerta y se dio una ducha sintiéndose feliz. Cuando volvió a la habitación Sesshoumaru estaba de pie buscando que ponerse frente al closet.

Sintiéndose ligeramente ruborizada Rin le dio los buenos días, Sesshoumaru no se volteo porque no estaba seguro de poder esconder su agitación, ya que no lograba apartar de su mente la sensación de los labios de Rin sobre su hombro. Poniéndose una camiseta el doctor se volvió y le respondió el saludo.

"Buenos días pequeña, dormiste bien?"

"Sip...gracias. Después de desayunar iremos a la feria, Inuyasha dice que el campeonato de tiro al blanco sigue en pie"

Sesshoumaru resopló divertido porque el día anterior su hermano había insistido en competir en un puesto de tiro al blanco. Los premios era peluches y desde ayer un perro de felpa blanco reposaba en la cama de Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Con que eso dijo…está bien!"

"Doctor…si no es mucha molestia, porfa no lo dejes ganar hoy"

Con la camisa y el jeans en su mano Sesshoumaru levantó la vista y le pregunto a la gatita que significaba eso. Le parecía increíble que ella lo conociera tan bien, porque efectivamente había dejado a su hermano ganar y que de esa forma pudiera complacer a Kagome.

"Ayer lo dejaste ganar porque sabías que Kagome quería el perro de peluche. No me digas que no porque yo te conozco!"

"Asumiendo que esta en lo correcto srta. Ikegami, porque hoy debo ganar?"

"Porque yo quiero el osito de peluche café que hay en ese puesto, el grande. El señor me prometió guardarlo para que tu lo ganes para mi hoy!"

Sesshoumaru se trago la carcajada al escucharla, parecía tan decidida y se veía tan linda pidiendo que ganara un peluche para ella, que no tuvo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza. Una vez que Rin tuvo la seguridad que regresaría de la feria con el peluche, se dio a la tarea de hacer la cama mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba un baño.

……………………

Era un día soleado y tibio perfecto para pasarlo en una feria llena de colores y con amigos. También era el día perfecto para que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru midieran destrezas. El contraste entre ellos iba mas allá de la presencia física, Sesshoumaru era el estandarte de la serenidad mientras que Inuyasha ondeaba orgulloso la bandera de todo lo que era impulsivo y temperamental.

Detrás de ellos Rin y Kagome observaban con una sonrisa, la pequeña contenía la respiración en espera de su anhelado premio, que en el momento que ellos llegaron, había salido del lugar donde había permanecido escondido desde ayer.

Sujetando el rifle como si aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, y amparado por el triunfo del día anterior; Inuyasha se sentía poderoso y no tuvo reparos en restregárselo a Sesshoumaru.

"Hoy como ayer, te voy a derrotar hermanito!"

"No sueñes. Sabes que soy mejor que tu en todo, sin contar que soy mas apuesto!"

"Few! Ya verás!!"

La puntería de Sesshoumaru era impecable y en su rostro no había señales de agitación o preocupación alguna. En su mente la imagen de su hermano menor llorando siendo solo un niño le dibujo una sonrisa que se perdió para los que estaban a su alrededor.

Mientras ajustaba el rifle para dar en el blanco recordó a Rin y aflojando un poco el dedo dejo que la descarga llegara a su objetivo, repitió lo mismo cinco veces, por lo que Inuyasha tuvo que darse por vencido.

"Few! Te deje ganar!"

"Si claro Inuyasha lo que tu digas!"

Rin contemplaba la escena con los ojos como dos estrellas anticipando tener al adorable osito en su poder. Entregándole el rifle de vuelta al encargado del puesto, Sesshoumaru recibió el premio prometido y en un santiamén se encontró sosteniendo a Rin por la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba a plena luz del día frente a sus amigos y única familia.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Divertido, el encargado del puesto le pregunto a Rin como llamaría al oso y con una gran sonrisa ella le anuncio que el nombre escogido para su nuevo amigo era Doctor Youkai. Al escucharla, el hombre se rió y le dijo que era un nombre digno.

"Verdad que si?"

"Que lo disfrute señorita!"

"Así lo haré!"

Todos miraron a Sesshoumaru que observaba a Rin como si no hubiera nadie mas a su alrededor. Ninguno podía asegurar lo que pensaba de aquel nombre pero era casi seguro que lo encontraba divertido.

Pasaron el resto del día divirtiéndose y cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Kira, Kagome y Rin entraron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Lo que la gatita no sabia era que sus amigas le tenían preparada una sesión de cócteles para emborracharla.

……………………

Inuyasha, Jaken y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados fuera de la casa conversando y contemplando la noche llena de estrellas. Ninguno de los tres sospechaba lo que Kagome y Kira hacían en la cocina, emborrachando a la gatita sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Darle licor según las cómplices de cupido, era solo un empujoncito para que su amiga se relajara y así se diera cuenta de lo que tenía bajo sus narices. Ni Kira ni Kagome tenían dudas de que Sesshoumaru sintiera algo más que amistad por Rin pero era necesario que la gatita pusiera su grano de arena, consciente o no.

Como Kagome la conocía a la perfección sabia que su amiga se desinhibía más que de costumbre con un par de cócteles. Con unas copas adentro Rin se olvidaría de la existencia de Susan y probablemente diría una o varias cosas que dejarían en evidencia su 'cariño' por Sesshoumaru con mayor consistencia.

Una vez que las amigas estuvieron felices con el grado de alcohol que Rin tenía en su torrente sanguíneo, le dijeron que fuera a buscar a los muchachos para avisarles que la comida estaba lista. La inocente gatita salió de la cocina sintiendo que el piso se le movía para todos lados. Estuvo a punto de caer de bruces pero en cuanto fijó su mirada en Sesshoumaru que conversaba con Inuyasha, se sintió mejor.

Rin vestía un jeans y una camisa de algodón verde claro que se abrazaba a sus hombros con suavidad. El cabello suelto le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, y como siempre, andaba descalza. Al doctor le encantaba verla así porque reflejaba su personalidad alegre y sin complicaciones.

Una vez que atravesó el umbral de la puerta Rin anunció que la cena estaba lista. Sintiendo los efectos del licor su mirada se quedó fija en Sesshoumaru que la observaba prácticamente babeando de una forma tan obvia que tanto Inuyasha y Jaken se levantaron y sin perder tiempo los dejaron solos.

Acercándose despacio la gatita se sentó en el regazo de Sesshoumaru como la cosa mas natural del mundo, dejando que ambos brazos descansaran sobre los hombros de su roommate. El doctor no trató de quitársela de encima, porque momentos como ese en que ella parecía decirle mil cosas con sus ojos eran invaluables. En aquella cabaña la tenía solo para él, sin interrupciones novios o prometidas que los separaran.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Rin movió sus dedos acariciando la suave y abundante y rubia cabellera, se lo quedó viendo un momento antes de hablar acercando su rostro al del doctor al punto de casi besarlo. Cuando ella habló las palabras eran una seda que acariciaba sus oídos y Sesshoumaru comprendió porque estaba tan relajada, la gatita estaba ebria.

"Hola Grandulón!"

"Hola…dime algo estas ebria pequeña?"

"Umm…jejejejeje….creo que si!"

"Y eso?"

"Estaba preparando la cena. Kagome, Kira y yo empezamos a tomar cócteles ricos…jejeje"

Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente mientras trataba de ignorar la voz de su conciencia que lo hostigaba a tomar ventaja de la condición de Rin para seguir disfrutando de aquella actitud relajada.

Ladeando la cabeza Rin se lo quedo viendo fijamente, sin dejar de jugar con su melena entre los dedos. El recuerdo de su roommate recién bañada, el hecho de haber despertado abrazados, el beso en su hombro y su deseo masculino siempre latente, le hacían un tormentoso nudo de emociones, haciendo que Sesshoumaru sintiera que se derretía como a poquitos mientras contenía la respiración.

Los ojos de la gatita miraron al doctor una vez más antes de hablar, con un tono seductoramente pausado y juguetón.

"Doctor sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti?"

"…no tengo idea!"

"Tus ojos, son profundos y tienen una forma preciosa…!"

Sesshoumaru por primera vez en su vida estaba perdiendo el auto control porque mientras hablaba Rin le delineaba los ojos suavemente, dándole un vistazo de lo sensual que podía ser. Sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, sus manos se movieron sobre la cintura de Rin sujetándola firmemente disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca.

"Gracias…en serio estás bien?"

"Claaro súper, no te importa que me siente en tu regazo verdad? Tu eres muy fuerte y yo soy una pequeña!"

La conciencia no había parado de hablar y Sesshoumaru simplemente la escuchaba resignado mientras sentía que se atragantaba por no poder hacer mas escuchar a la gatita decirle cosas en extremo agradables.

"Por nosotros no hay ningún problema, es más tenemos un par de sugerencias, se ve linda borracha porque no aprovechas y le damos un beso?"

"Te volviste loco o que?"

"Has soñado con eso desde…hace cuanto exactamente?"

"Cállate si?"

"Claro ahora tengo que callarme…ahhh ya recuerdo, desde aquel día en el metro cuando le dijimos que nos relajaba!"

"mmm!"

Sesshoumaru salió de su intercambio mental al sentir que Rin llamaba su atención acariciando su pecho con la mano extendida. El doctor trataba de llenar sus pulmones con aire para calmarse, porque la gatita deslizaba la mano tan sensualmente que todos sus sentidos empezaron a despertarse.

No estaba seguro de poder levantarse de aquel lugar sin llamar la atención por el entusiasmo que su cuerpo tan fácilmente expresaba al tener a Rin sentada en el regazo.

"Doctor que te pasa adonde estáas?"

El doctor se carcajeó entre dientes de escuchar a Rin arrastrar las palabras por la borrachera, al verlo reírse ella abrió los ojos y fingiendo enojo le pidió una explicación. El pobre Sesshoumaru le contestó hablando despacio porque ahora las manos de Rin acariciaban su nuca dándole escalofríos.

"Aquí estoy, no será que tu estás muy alegre?!"

"Yo siempre estoy feliz…ahhh por los cócteles? Que importa si me desmayo te tengo a ti para que salves, tu siempre me cuidas. Eres tan fuerte y tierno…te quiero Sesshoumaru…mmm como me gustan tus ojos...jajajaja en realidad me gusta todo de ti, lástima que estés comprometido…"

Sesshoumaru no pudo articular ni un solo vocablo, ni un ruido, nada. Aquellas palabras golpeaban su pecho como un mazo de desesperación. Se sentía hipnotizado por la sensualidad de Rin, sus ojos y las caricias que sin darse cuenta lo estaban empujando al borde de la resistencia física. Dominado por el momento el doctor deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la gatita y sin querer sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda bajo la camisa.

Al sentir la tibieza de las manos del Grandulón, Rin sintió un escalofrío y se carcajeó suavemente cerrando los ojos. Verla reaccionar de esa forma a sus manos fue celestial. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, con seguridad tomó el rostro de su roommate con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla igual al que le había dado en el hombro: suave y ligeramente húmedo.

"Tus manos siempre están tibias se siente rico, hazlo otra vez pero con las dos manos!"

Sin quitarle la mirada Sesshoumaru deslizó ambas manos bajo la camisa de Rin sin subir demasiado por su espalda, solo concentrándose en la parte de la cintura, nuevamente Rin se retorció con el roce de aquellas manos fuertes que se aferraban a ella con un deseo solapado por la noción de estar comprometido con alguien más.

"Mmm…delicioso!!"

Sesshoumaru llenó su pecho de aire buscando calmarse porque estaba al borde de su resistencia y lo único que su mente lograba pensar era en atraer a Rin a la seguridad de su pecho para poder comérsela a besos. En ese instante la voz de Inuyasha llamándolos para comer rompió el hechizo del momento y la gatita se levantó arrastrando al doctor con ella.

"Vamos a comer doctor!"

"Podrías esperar un segundo?"

"Claro!"

Rin se sentó junto a él buscando apoyo en su hombro. Sesshoumaru respiro profundo y buscando la manera de apaciguar su cuerpo para poder levantarse, al cabo de unos minutos finalmente lo logró y se incorporó para ir a comer.

Mientras se levantaba Sesshoumaru se sentía derrotado y lo único que le quedaba era darle la razón a su conciencia que parecía atravesar una etapa de furia y maldiciones.

"Comer? Quien piensa en comer cuando tenemos a la gatita sentada en nuestro regazo, acariciando con sus manitas nuestro cabello, pecho y nuca ah?? Viste lo que nos dijo? Nos quiere Sesshoumaru, nos quiere de verdad ella misma lo dijo, le gusta todo de nosotros. Tenemos que hacer algo no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más tiempo esta situación…crees que lo haga para provocarnos?"

"Lo dudo, su sensualidad es innata ni siquiera se da cuenta…es tan bella…esos ojos, esa piel tersa y perfumada…"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, pero no olvides con quien va a dormir esa gatita borracha…antes de que empieces a vociferar ayer yo cumplí mi promesa de no hostigarte fue la pequeña la que se acurrucó!"

"Um cierto…fue ella!"

"Estuvimos tan cerca de besarla…creo que voy a llorar!"

"Ya cállate, vamos a comer!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca mental de fastidio y parpadeó abrumado por haber estado tan cerca de probar los labios de Rin y que la oportunidad se le hubiera esfumado por algo tan estúpido como ir a comer.

La cena transcurrió animada y llena de anécdotas graciosas. Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban sentados uno junto al otro dándole a la gatita borracha la oportunidad para recostarse en su roommate como toda una pequeña consentida.

Ninguno de los cómplices se daba por enterado de la actitud de pareja que tanto Sesshoumaru como Rin asumían con tanta naturalidad. El semblante usualmente serio y frió del doctor estaba relajado y por momentos cuando miraba a Rin parecía sonreír ante la innegable influencia de la gatita en su vida.

Sintiéndose dominada por los cócteles Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y tirando de su camisa lo atrajo hacia ella para susurrarle algo. Un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la gatita y a sabiendas de que estaba borracha, el doctor se inclinó para poder escuchar el secreto.

"Doctor estoy borracha…cuando nadie se de cuenta me llevas al cuarto por favor"

Volteándose un poco Sesshoumaru le pregunto que si quería irse ya, apretando los labios y tragándose el hipo que su embriaguez le producía Rin asintió con la cabeza.

Deseoso de poder estar con ella en el cuarto Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a levantarse, ninguno de los otros les dio mucha importancia y cuando el doctor se excuso diciendo que la pequeña estaba cansada, sus amigos les desearon las buenas noches con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que Rin hizo fue dejarse caer en la cama y abrazar al doctor Youkai. Sesshoumaru no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenia que hacer y decidió que dejar a Rin dormir con ropa era lo mejor para los dos.

Rodeando la cama Sesshoumaru se sentó en su lado y trato de ver si estaba respirando ya que tenía el oso completamente estripado contra su pecho.

"Rin?...estas bien? Rin?"

"Si tu fueras mío jamás te dejaría solo!"

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras pareció durar una eternidad pero azotado por la curiosidad e insistente conciencia Sesshoumaru se escuchó a si mismo hablar, con una mezcla de incredulidad y excitación bullendo en su pecho. Las palabras 'si fueras mío' eran música para sus oídos.

"Que quieres decir Rin? Estas hablando de mi?"

Rin pareció no reaccionar inmediatamente pero la verdad era que el licor le había revuelto los sentimientos que tenía por Sesshoumaru y ahora encontraba necesario darle una salida verbal a todo eso.

"Baka! Claro que hablo de ti…tu novia es una tonta…es buena gente porque se disculpo, pero es una tonta, que clase de mujer deja a un hombre como tu solo…?"

Con una sonrisa Sesshoumaru se acostó en la cama para tratar de ver a Rin a los ojos y aunque a medias, lo logró. Con la cara apretada contra el doctor youkai solo se podía ver el ojo derecho de la gatita.

"Porque me dices eso ahora pequeña?"

"Porque si, porque te quiero, porque es la verdad…porque a veces me haces sentir rara…"

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe, porque aquellas palabras lo tomaban por sorpresa, como un balde de agua helada.Rin se lo quedo viendo un momento y sin poder controlarlo cerró los ojos dominada por la borrachera.

Las palabras de Rin se repetían en la mente del doctor una y otra vez como un círculo infinito de caos emocional. Recordando que ella estaba a su lado volvió sus ojos y comprobó con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad que la pequeña estaba dormida.

(Si yo fuera de ella…la hago sentir rara? Que rayos me sucede con esta mujer?…yo también me siento raro a veces. Se acordara mañana de lo que me dijo?)

El doctor se quedo tendido en la cama con Rin dormida a su lado un gran rato, luego se levanto se puso la pijama y se acostó pegándose lo mas que pudo a ella. Estudiando sus facciones mientras dormía llenándose con su belleza y sin dejar de repetir las palabras en su mente.

A media noche tan solo media hora después de que Sesshoumaru finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, Rin se levantó algo desubicada y mareada. Lo observó dormir y se fijo que aún llevaba su ropa.

(Estaba borracha de eso si me acuerdo, vinimos al cuarto, abrasé al doctor youkai y luego…que le dije?...rayos! porque no me acuerdo? le dije algo de Susan…creo. Mejor me pongo la pijama, está bien dormido así que no es necesario ir al baño)

Lentamente Rin logró incorporarse, caminó hasta el closet y sacó una pijama de color rosado. Con la cabeza zumbando se quito los jeans, camisa y ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda. En medio de sueños Sesshoumaru medio abrió los ojos y vio la silueta de Rin recortada contra la luz de luna.

Como estaba soñando con ella su mente pensó que era parte del sueño y mascullando cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. Ella no se enteró de nada, porque también estaba distraída tratando de recordar exactamente que le había dicho a su roommate en estado de ebriedad.

Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles porque su mente estaba inundada por una laguna que se tragaba cualquiera que hubieran sido las palabras que le dijo a Sesshoumaru. Desistiendo de su afán por recordar algo Rin se metió a la cama, se pego a Sesshoumaru y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru estuvo despierto desde muy temprano, le había costado trabajo separarse de Rin porque igual que la noche anterior ella se le había pegado como una espora, solo que ahora todo era distinto gracias a las palabras de unas horas antes.

La pequeña dormía abrazada a su oso de felpa y Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca de hilo que lo hacia ver como un muchacho. Se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared, notó que su cabello estaba mas largo de lo acostumbrado y sonrió. Le gustaba su pelo largo, aunque sabía que Susan lo odiaba.

Con suavidad pasó los dedos por los largos mechones, tenía el mismo color de pelo que su madre, sus mismo ojos y hasta su sonrisa. Sin embargo, el no lo sabía, hacia tanto que ella no estaba que sus recuerdos se habían vuelto demasiado borrosos.

Por el espejo vio como Rin se movía entre las sabanas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo semi desnudo, el short era mínimo y la camiseta apenas le cubría los senos. Admirando a Rin pronto se encontró tratando de imaginar como seria ella en la cama. Sus movimientos, la forma como le gustaba que le hicieran el amor, como sabría un beso de Rin.

Las manos le picaban de la curiosidad y después de ayer parecía que aquella curiosidad, que al principio parecía inofensiva y normal, se estaba convirtiendo en un mounstro que lo devoraba de adentro hacia fuera y que no se conformaba con simples sueños y suposiciones.

Sesshoumaru no parpadeo al dejar un espacio libre para que las imágenes de Rin se amontonaran en su mente. Imágenes de la gatita y el compartiendo algo mas que una cama, entrelazando sus cuerpos y entregándose a los placeres de la piel.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que Kagome tocaba a la puerta, termino de abrocharse la camisa, se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes cubrir a Rin con la sábana.

"Buenos días Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome dejo la bandeja que traía a un lado y despertó a Rin que le contestó con pereza.

"Hola amiga!! Te traje desayuno!"

"….mmm doctor déjame un rato mas, onegai?!"

"jejeje no soy el doctor, soy Kagome!"

El doctor estaba de espaldas pretendiendo no escuchar la conversación y cuando Rin se negó a levantarse se volvió y con un tono firme pero nada grosero le pidió que se levantara.

"Gatita levántate ya!"

No tuvo que repetir el pedido porque Rin estaba sentada bostezando y rascándose la cabeza con el oso entre las piernas. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y tomó un bocado de la bandeja.

"Hola doctor, gracias por traerme al cuarto…y tu me emborrachaste!!"

"Quien yo? Tu te tomaste los cócteles solita!"

"Humph! Por dicha tengo al doctor que me cuida!"

Kagome no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír acompañando a Rin hasta que terminó de desayunar. Sesshoumaru las dejo solas y desayunó tranquilamente con Jaken y su hermano.

Aquel día Rin no tuvo deseos de ir a la feria porque todavía sentía los efectos de la borrachera y quería descansar. Despidiendo a sus amigos desde la puerta Sesshoumaru les deseo que pasaran un buen día.

"Que les vaya bien!"

El Grandulón entró de nuevo a la casa y al pasar hacia la cocina, escuchó el agua del baño correr. Cuando Rin salió de la habitación buscó a Sesshoumaru y lo encontró frente a la cabaña sentado en el piso.

"Hola de nuevo!"

Sesshoumaru se volvió a mirarla con una expresión completamente suavizada, no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de anoche y estaba feliz de que pudieran estar solos mientras los demás estaban en la feria.

Sentándose junto a él Rin tiró de su camiseta para llamar su atención, una vez que la tuvo, le preguntó si había hecho algo feo anoche porque no se acordaba de nada después de abrazar al doctor youkai.

"No hiciste nada malo, en serio no recuerdas nada?"

"Te dije algo…creo que de Susan pero no puedo estar segura. Que te dije?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé porque estabas con la lengua trabada!"

"Ah bueno entonces no me preocupo…doctor te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?"

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Grandulón y con una sonrisa le dijo que el día que la había conocido era inolvidable. Fue un día apacible caminando por entre los árboles, a veces en silencio y a veces con el sonido de la voz de Rin interrumpiendo los ruidos de los alrededores.

Como la noche anterior una vez dormida Rin se le pego como una espora y ambos durmieron plácidamente.

…………………………….

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en una banca con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en actitud arrogante mientras que Rin sacaba unas cuantas monedas y hablaba entre dientes, dándole la espalda le preguntó por quinta vez porque se negaba.

"No entiendo que tiene de malo tomarnos una foto juntos?"

"Yo no me tomo fotos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario!"

"Pero doctor es un recuerdo hemos venido a este festival desde el primer día, ya tengo fotos con todos los demás solo me faltas tu!"

"NO!"

"Pero porque?"

"Porque no quiero!"

"mmmm"

Rin hizo una trompa con la boca demostrando abiertamente su desilusión ante la negativa de su roommate y girando sobre sus talones se alejo de él. Con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios Sesshoumaru la vio poner las monedas de vuelta en el bolsillo del jeans en una actitud completamente resignada.

Cuando llegó donde Kagome y Kira la vio hacer ademanes y señalar en su dirección adivinando que les estaba dando las quejas a las dos amigas que se echaron a reír mientras las tres subieron a una de las montañas rusas que había en el festival.

Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado disfrutando del sol en su rostro como si fuera la primera vez. Habían pasado unos días de ensueño y ahora se negaba a la foto solo para verla rabiar.

Algo dentro de él había cambiado estando ahí; era muchas cosas desde estar con su hermano y el que definitivamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo, hasta las inolvidables noches donde esperaba con ansias que Rin se acurrucara en su pecho y así dormir con ella como si fueran una pareja de enamorados.

Sentir el aliento sobre su piel, las pequeñas manos aferradas a su torso. Tener el aroma delicado y floral impregnado a la mañana siguiente era simplemente una sensación maravillosa y placentera.

Abriendo los ojos miró a su alrededor luego se levantó sin prisa y caminó hasta la montaña rusa a esperar que Rin bajara, la vio riéndose despreocupadamente con Kira y Kagome. Al darse cuenta que la esperaba Rin hizo como si nada y trató de pasar de largo frente a él.

Alargando la mano la tomó por la muñeca y le pidió que se detuviera, torciendo los ojos la gatita se detuvo para escuchar que le tenia que decir.

"Que pasa?"

"Pensé que querías una fotografía!"

Rin se volvió a verlo sin disimular la emoción al pensar que finalmente podría tomarse la fotografía con Sesshoumaru. Fascinado por la facilidad con que ella creía en sus palabras, el Grandulón decidió hostigarla un poco más y le dijo que después de pensarlo la verdad era que no tenía deseos de fotografiarse con ella.

"Pero creí que…rayos hoy no eres bueno conmigo!"

Sesshoumaru la soltó y empezó a caminar dejándola sola. Respirando profundamente y confundida por la actitud de su roommate Rin se resignó y empezó a caminar detrás de él. Caminaba tan despacio que pronto el espacio entre ellos fue enorme y ella no logró reconocer al Grandulón entre la multitud.

(Lástima yo quería tener una foto con él pero si no quiere ni modo, estará molesto conmigo por algo? Le pregunto en la noche!)

Estaba a punto de ir en busca de alguno de sus amigos cuando se distrajo con un perrito que le movía la cola amistosamente. Arrodillándose frente al animal que era de color blanco y tenía una apariencia juguetona, Rin se puso a acariciarlo mientras el cachorro le chupaba las mejillas.

"Que haces solo pequeño? Deben estar buscándote, quedémonos aquí a ver si alguien pregunta por ti!"

Justo en ese momento apareció una niña corriendo y llamando a gritos a su mascota. La pequeña sonrió aliviada cuando Rin llamó su atención mostrándole que tenía a su amiguito en brazos. La hermosa niña le agradeció con una sonrisa y una vez que le puso la correa se alejaron de Rin, se despidió de ella con una reverencia.

De pie entre la multitud Rin se quedó viendo mientras se alejaban y se perdían entre la gente. Al ver a su alrededor y verse sola caminó hasta encontrar una banca vacía y así poder sentarse mientras esperaba ver a alguno de sus amigos pasar.

…………………..

Sesshoumaru siguió caminando confiado de que Rin lo seguía, sin embargo al pasar los minutos y no sentir que ella lo llamaba o buscaba, el doctor se volvió para comprobar que estaba detrás de él.

Un sabor amargo y desagradable le bajo a Sesshoumaru por la garganta al darse cuenta que la gatita no estaba. Alterado, fue sobre sus pasos recorriendo la distancia hasta la montaña rusa dos veces.

Desde donde estaba sentada Rin lo vio caminar como si buscara algo o a alguien un poco exaltado. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta estar detrás de él, poco le falto al doctor para gritar cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre. Al volverse ella tenía una gran sonrisa y lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Buscabas a alguien Grandulón?"

"No"

"Ahh ok, me pareció que buscabas a alguien. Sabes donde están los demás?!"

"No!"

"Entonces iré a buscarlos, chao!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada al ver que ella giraba sobre sus talones alejándose rápidamente de él como si tuviera lepra. Dando tres enormes zancadas le dio alcance y le exigió una explicación de porque estaba tan rara. Rin se lo quedo viendo y le pidió que por favor le dijera se ella había hecho algo indebido y que la perdonara por presionar tanto con el asunto de las fotografías.

"No hiciste nada malo. Ahora vamos, creo haber visto una cabina para fotografías cerca de aquel puesto!"

"Como?...pero yo creí que…porque me atormentas doctor?!"

"Porque si!"

Sin que Sesshoumaru pudiera preverlo Rin le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago furiosa, por un momento, al pensar que el doctor estaba molesto, sintió los ojos aguados y un hueco en el estómago.Aunque el golpe no lo lastimó decidió 'castigarla' por su arisca reacción a lo que él consideraba una simple e inofensiva broma.

Aprovechándose de su tamaño y fuerza, Sesshoumaru sujetó las muñecas de Rin en su espalda de modo que no pudiera lanzarle más golpes. Una vez que logró inmovilizarla, el espacio entre ellos fue prácticamente nulo, poniendo sus cuerpos en contacto directo.

Como andaba en tennis, Rin tenía que levantar el rostro para poder ver al doctor. Para Sesshoumaru, la expresión de furia en el rostro femenino y tenerla pegada a su pecho, respirando exaltada, bien valía 100 puñetazos en su estómago.

"Porque me golpeas?"

"Porque si…suéltame!"

"No quiero"

"Pero que rayos te pasa hoy? Suéltame Grandulón, ves que si eres un abusivo? En serio no estas enojado conmigo?"

"No, fue una broma pequeña!"

Como única respuesta, Rin le saco la lengua y Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Viendo que no iba a soltarla hasta que se calmara o a él le diera la gana, la gatita dejo de forcejear y aprovechando la cercanía; se acurrucó en él.

Inmediatamente que la pequeña se amoldo a su pecho, Sesshoumaru aflojó la fuerza de sus manos sin soltarla. Con voz suave y en actitud completamente consentida, Rin le dijo que no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas, porque no era agradable sentir que estaba molesto con ella. El doctor no dijo nada y se limitó a estrujarla suavemente entre sus brazos, mientras le preguntaba si todavía quería tomarse la fotografía.

"Si!"

Por un segundo, Sesshoumaru se mostró renuente a soltarla y al ver que Rin tampoco se movía el Grandulón sonrió complacido. Ella no quería que la soltara y cuando se separaron, alegando que había mucha gente, Rin lo tomó de la mano. Que fuera Sesshoumaru el que enlazó sus dedos con naturalidad, le dibujo a la gatita una gran sonrisa, acompañado de un cosquilleo en la panza.

Una vez que llegaron a la pequeña cabina, Rin se lanzo dentro entusiasmada, arrastrando al Grandulón con ella. Pacientemente puso las monedas en la ranura y dejó que Rin se abrazara a él para las fotos. Cuando ella le dijo que sonriera para que quedara guapo, Sesshoumaru volteo su rostro para verla, justo en el momento que se liberó el flash automático; creando una prueba tangible de cómo él la miraba embelezado.

Empeñada en que el doctor sonriera, Rin puso más monedas y trató de hacerle cosquillas en busca de una sonrisa. Retirando las manos con suavidad Sesshoumaru le pidió que se detuviera, pero ella tenía un ataque de risa al sentir que su roommate, nuevamente, la inmovilizaba sin esfuerzo.

"Quédate quieta pequeña!"

"Nooo, porque quiero que sonrías, tienes una sonrisa preciosa!"

Sesshoumaru se relajó y esbozo una tenue sonrisa para el lente, el resto de las fotografías fueron de Rin haciendo caras y para felicidad del doctor lograron una donde ella estaba abrazada y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el reflejo perfecto del cariño y la ternura de la gatita.

Cuando salieron de la cabina Rin le entregó una de las dos tiras de fotografías. Sesshoumaru sostuvo con desesperación la franja entre sus dedos, sintiendo que ella era alguien completamente inalcanzable y maravilloso, un tesoro que se le escurría de las manos como arena.

"Viste que bien quedamos? Y tu que no querías"

"Aja!"

Cuando distraída Rin se alejo, la conciencia del doctor hizo acto de aparición, no era la misma agresividad de siempre, al contrario, parecía que la voz en su interior, para variar, era su aliada.

"Oye Grandulón estas bien?"

"No"

"Me harás caso ahora? Susan no es…"

"CALLATE! No quiero escucharlo!"

"Infeliz!...Acaso permitirás que tu ridícula obsesión de cumplir una promesa nos aparte de la felicidad verdadera?"

"No me molestes más, quiero disfrutar con ella sin escucharte!"

"Eso lo puedo hacer, vete al cuerno!"

La voz cumplió su promesa y el día en compañía de la gatita fue maravilloso. Igual que la noche.

…………………………………

Rin estaba cerrando la maleta con Sesshoumaru a su lado, listo para tomar el equipaje una vez que terminara, inquieto, se revolvió detrás de ella. Sin siquiera mirarlo, Rin le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Ya voy a terminar…oye doctor no te da tristeza que nos tengamos que ir?"

"Ya descansamos y me voy a poner gordo si no regresamos!"

"Jajaja creo que tienes razón!"

Una vez que cerró la maleta, Rin camino por el cuarto en busca de su peluche, cuando no lo encontró, le preguntó al doctor si lo había visto en el piso.

"Donde estará el doctor?...estaba aquí hace un momento!"

A sus espaldas, Sesshoumaru emitió un leve gruñido para llamar la atención de Rin, al volverse, el Grandulón se carcajeó porque sostenía el oso bajo su brazo como si lo estuviera ahorcando.

Al verlo, Rin ahogó un grito y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Sesshoumaru que estaba junto a la cama recogiendo el maletín. La pequeña iba con el ceño fruncido y la boca en un puchero; se había impulsado con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, dejando caer la maleta de sus manos, Sesshoumaru se apresuró a sujetar a su gatita para que no se hiciera daño.

Amortiguada por el fuerte pecho, Rin dejo reposar ambas manos sobre él, refugiándose en el pliegue del cuello para que no la viera soltar la risa. Al escucharla reír Sesshoumaru se sintió contagiado y soltó una carcajada que hizo que su cuerpo entero vibrara

La gatita no podía evitar sentirse demasiado cómoda en aquella posición, la mano alrededor de su cintura se sentía absolutamente celestial. Esperando que el doctor terminara de reír, con el oso todavía en su mano, el doctor lo puso en su pecho y le dijo a Rin que su amigo estaba bien.

Como Rin no levantó la cabeza, Sesshoumaru puso a un lado al peluche y delicadamente, con la punta de los dedos, movió la barbilla femenina para que lo viera. Rin levantó la cabeza guiada por la suavidad del roce masculino, frente a sus ojos estaba el doctor youkai sano y salvo.

"Mira, nada le paso!"

"G-gracias…no te golpee verdad?"

Sesshoumaru movió sus dedos fuera del rostro femenino lentamente, tenía los ojos clavados en Rin, que lo miraba con la vivacidad que la caracterizaba. Le hubiera querido sujetarla por la cintura, atraerla hacia él y besarla pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

"Estoy bien, no me duelen los golpes de gatitas!"

"BAKA!"

Rin lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño cerrado y luego con naturalidad y confianza, se recostó de nuevo en su pecho cerrando los ojos, dejando que un profundo suspiro escapara de sus labios.

Sesshoumaru sentía el corazón en la boca y luchando contra el deseo de abrazarla, se movió para que pudieran levantarse. Dos segundos más tarde, ambos estaban de pie. Rin tenía su cartera en un brazo, y el doctor youkai bajo el otro.

Viendo de reojo aquella escena, Sesshoumaru empezaba a envidiar con fervor al falso doctor youkai. Rin parecía no poder separarse de aquel muñeco ni un segundo. Aquel pedazo de felpa, con ojos, orejas y cuatro patas, le robaba las atenciones y tersa piel de su pequeña.

El estudiante de medicina torció la boca al darse cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos de un peluche; tomó las maletas y sin decir nada salio de la habitación, llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción atrapada en sus labios, de haber tenido a Rin una vez mas, acurrucada en su pecho.

Una vez que cerraron la cabaña, Sesshoumaru y Rin se acomodaron en el segundo asiento de la camioneta. El camino de regreso iba a ser un apacible descanso y el doctor había aceptado no manejar porque sabía que en algún momento del trayecto Rin caería dormida en su regazo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, el Grandulón subía las escaleras del apartamento seguido por la gatita que llevaba una pizza para la cena.

"Que bueno que ya regresamos verdad doctor?"

"Si, la pasaste bien?"

"Claro, estábamos juntos…además tengo pruebas de tu hermosa sonrisa!"

………………………………

A/N díganme que les pareció? Es súper largo pero espero que sea bueno.

Les agradezco a todas por su apoyo incondicional a mis historias y por siempre tomar el tiempo para leer mis vulgarmente largos capítulos.

A mi grupo de guardaespaldas…o mejor dicho de Leonas feroces, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Las adoro.

Besos y abrazos, Z.

no agradezco con detalle porque sinceramente me duelen los nudillos de tanto escribir, ustedes saben lo mucho que las quiero


	19. De brazos rotos y desmayos

Capítulo19

Tortura.

(De brazos rotos y desmayos…)

………………………………

Dos semanas después…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresaran, y aunque se repitiera que no, Sesshoumaru no podía olvidar las palabras de Rin. No solamente aquella confesión involuntaria, sino también todo lo feliz y querido que se había sentido al estar con ella y rodeado de sus nuevos amigos. Eso lo atormentaba, porque deseaba que su vida fuera así ahora y para siempre, pero sabía que Susan no encajaba en aquella deseada realidad.

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, Sesshoumaru continúo preparándose. Tenía que asistir a un día de reuniones con Inuyasha y luego visitarían un nuevo y muy importante cliente, a dos horas de ahí. Al salir de su habitación, Rin estaba tomando el desayuno sentada en la mesa.

La gatita tenía la mañana libre y estaba desayunando todavía en pijamas. Al escuchar la puerta ella se volvió sin imaginar que Sesshoumaru vestía de traje y corbata. Al verlo, Rin entreabrió la boca como hipnotizada.

(Wow! Se ve tan guapo y es tan varonil…esa corbata la escogí yo y ese es el traje que compramos aquella vez, cuando me dijo que yo lo relajaba…ummm quisiera saber que fue lo que le dije en la cabaña, ni siquiera sé porque sigo pensando en eso…)

Dándole un ultimo vistazo de pies a cabeza, Rin se aclaró la garganta y le pregunto porque la elegancia.

"Hola Grandulón adonde vas tan guapo?"

Levantando una ceja, Sesshoumaru torció la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa. Sentándose junto a ella le dijo que tenía que acompañar a Inuyasha a varias reuniones. Mirando con el rabillo del ojo de reojo, para que no se diera cuenta que lo estaba admirando, Rin notó que tenía la corbata ligeramente torcida, inconscientemente se inclinó sobre él para arréglasela.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y aprovechó la oportunidad para detallar las facciones de Rin. Era tan distinta a Susan, en todo. No era ni remotamente lo que él había pensado como su mujer ideal, y sin embargo, estaba cautivado por ella. Lo que realmente lo desubicaba, era no saber a ciencia cierta que hacer al respecto.

En el momento que terminó de acomodar la corbata, Rin lo miró un segundo con una sonrisa.

"A que hora regresas?"

"Regresare hasta mañana pequeña. Después de las reuniones tenemos que visitar un cliente. Dormiremos allá!"

"Como que mañana?...emm quiero decir claro, por supuesto es tu trabajo!"

Molesta por aquella noticia, frunció los labios en una gran trompa. Mientras le preparaba una tostada a Sesshoumaru, murmuraba algo de que no le gustaba quedarse sola, pero que por suerte tenía al doctor youkai para hacerle compañía.

Cautivado por aquella pataleta entre dientes, Sesshoumaru pasó sus dedos por la corbata con suavidad y recibió el pedazo de pan que le había preparado. Tratando de suavizar 'el golpe' le sugirió que fuera a dormir con Kagome esa noche.

"Creo que es mejor si pasas la noche donde Kagome ya que ella también se quedara sola!"

"Si que fácil decírmelo ahora, después que me lo lanzas como balde de agua fría…ahem, como dije antes el trabajo es el trabajo! Pero…segurísimo que ya mañana estarás aquí conmigo!"

"Seguro gatita, quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Siii, algo lindo!"

Una vez que Sesshoumaru terminó de desayunar, se lavó los dientes. Luego de hablar con Inuyasha por teléfono, le dijo adiós a su pequeña. Al sentirse abandonada, la gatita se guindo de su roommate en un abrazo más que cariñoso, obligando al doctor a soltar la maleta para estrecharla contra su pecho.

Rin no sabía porque, pero la idea de quedarse sola le era atroz. Aprovechando que estaban abrazados, pego la nariz al cuello masculino aspirando su varonil aroma. Con los ojos cerrados, Rin respiro una vez más sobre Sesshoumaru y luego le dio un besito demasiado fugaz, para el gusto tanto del doctor como su conciencia.

Separándose solo lo necesario para verlo, Rin le pidió que se cuidara mucho. Motivado por la ternura de la gatita, el doctor le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla. Ella no podía adivinar que el doctor se iba con el corazón en la mano por dejarla sola.

"Doctor?"

"Si dime?"

"Me llamas en la noche?"

"Claro!"

…………………………

En la noche…

Las dos amigas estaban en el sofá viendo una película romántica, cuando sonó el teléfono. Al segundo timbrazo Kagome tomó el aparato emocionada, segura que era Inuyasha para avisar que todo les había ido bien.

Distraída, Rin siguió viendo la película, pero al notar que su amiga bajaba el tono de voz, la gatita se volvió a verla.. Repentinamente el semblante de su amiga palideció y a Rin le bajo un frío por la espalda, estaba segura que algo andaba mal. Una vez que Kagome cortó la llamada, su amiga la interrogó con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios.

"Kagome? Sucedió algo malo, quien era?"

"Era…Rin primero que todo no fue nada grave así que no tienes porque alterarte…"

"De que hablas amiga?...no era mi papá verdad, todo esta bien en mi casa verdad?… - **Rin se interrumpió a si misma y en el acto se le aguaron los ojos al comprender que algo malo le había sucedido a Sesshoumaru** -…que le pasó? dime Kagome te lo suplico"

"Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru tuvieron un accidente en la carretera…- **Kagome se sentó junto a su amiga y trato de consolarla, con el rostro lívido Rin le pidió una vez mas que le dijera que había pasado** -…Sesshoumaru tiene el brazo izquierdo roto y un golpe en la cabeza, esta inconsciente pero me dijeron que está estable"

"Inuyasha esta bien?"

"Si un poco golpeado, el parabrisas se rompió y parece que tienen unos cuantos trozos de vidrio en el rostro…Rin estas bien? Rin?"

Rin no decía nada, tenía la mirada ausente y Kagome comprendió a la perfección que recordaba el accidente de su madre. Calladamente, las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. Un minuto más tarde, la gatita se puso de pie como un resorte, sacando a su amiga del apartamento casi a empujones.

"Tenemos que ir a verlos Kagome. Tengo que verlo, no puede pasarle nada, porque me dio su palabra que iba quedarse conmigo hasta que fuera doctor. El me prometió que me iba a traer algo y tiene que cumplir su promesa, me dijo que iba a estar bien…tengo que a llamar a mi papá…"

……………………………

Al llegar al hospital, Rin se encontró con su familia y pudo estar un poco mas tranquila. Al ver a su papá se lanzó a sus brazos y entre gemidos le dijo que necesitaba ver a Sesshoumaru.

"Tengo que verlo papi, necesito verlo!"

"Angel, pero está inconsciente!"

"Onegai!"

La expresión de Rin hablaba por si sola y su padre no tuvo mas remedio que complacerla. El médico que lo había atendido, era amigo de su padre y aunque les aseguró que estaba fuera de peligro, Rin no cedió ante su idea de ver a su roommate.

"Dr. Samara será un instante, por favor no lo voy a molestar en serio!"

"Pero Rin, porque no esperas que despierte? No se dará cuenta que estas ahí, está dormido!"

La gatita hizo la cara mas consentida de su repertorio, prometiéndole al doctor Samara que le haría el platillo que él quisiera como muestra de agradecimiento. Conocedor de las habilidades culinarias de Rin, y dado que realmente Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de peligro, finalmente el doctor Samara acepto.

"Te doy 15 minutos jovencita. Que persuasiva eres!"

"Muchas gracias!"

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Rin escuchó como una enfermera comentaba que estaba llamando a la prometida de Sesshoumaru y aminorando el paso, escuchó la conversación.

"…se llama Susan Thomas, en su trabajo me dijeron que casualmente esta en Tokio visitando a un cliente"

"Tienes el nombre del hotel?"

"Si"

"Entonces llámala y explícales que sucedió!"

"Hai!"

Con el corazón estrujado Rin siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de su roommate, sintiéndose alterada y con las manos sudorosas por los nervios. Al saber que Sesshoumaru estaba herido, algo en su interior parecía haber encontrado su lugar.

Al empujar la puerta y ver a Sesshoumaru en la cama, el semblante de Rin se ensombreció. En ese momento comprendió que lo que sentía por el Grandulón era algo más que amistad.

Como un rayo deslumbrante, todos sus meses viviendo con el doctor, desfilaron frente a sus ojos, y ella supo que estaba enamorada de él como una quinceañera. Ahora recordaba con pasmosa claridad, todas y cada una de sus palabras estando en la cabaña.

Ella lo amaba con desesperación, y ahora tenía celos y rabia, mezclándose en su pecho al pensar que Susan y no ella, era la mujer elegida por Sesshoumaru para casarse.

Cerrando los ojos un instante, la gatita suspiro profundo y acercándose a la camilla, sus manos buscaron la de Sesshoumaru. Sabiéndose sola, Rin empezó a hablar muy quedo, tratando de aliviar las presión que oprimía su corazón.

"Que bueno que nada te paso, me diste un susto horrible, eres un tonto! Sabes? Ya recordé lo que te dije en la cabaña…me gustaría que fueras mío y no de esa…perdón 'esa' es tu prometida. Soy una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, por eso me afecto tanto cuando Susan vino y tuve que irme del apto**…- hubo un silencio y los labios de Rin se formaron en una sonrisa triste, como si realizara algo que había ignorado hasta hacia un segundo -**…por eso Kouji no te quería, él se dio cuenta. Que voy hacer ahora? Yo te amo…me encanta todo de ti, ese gesto que haces con la boca cuando hablo sin parar. Tu forma de ver televisión con el ceño fruncido, como te comes tu omellette repleto de queso y tocino, la manera como estudias en voz alta…jejeje se más de medicina viviendo contigo, que toda una vida con padres doctores. Me fascina tu cabello, más cuando esta largo como ahora. Tus ojos…oh por Dios me trastornan tus ojos, son tan cálidos. Eres un hombre tierno y considerado; además estas como para comerte a besos. Una vez me preguntaste como era mi tipo de hombre físicamente…**-** **Rin no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran -**…tu eres mi tipo, fuerte, alto y bello…rayos! Es que eres tan perfecto para mí que me da rabia, yo soy la mujer que tú te mereces, no esa rubia babosa que te deja solito para que yo me enamore perdidamente de ti. Quisiera besarte y perderme en tu piel, que sientas la mía. Sentirte dentro de mi, haciéndome el amor…todo esto es tu culpa, porque eres tan amable conmigo? Diciéndome pequeña y gatita…eso me encanta. Soy un grandísima tonta, enamorada de un hombre comprometido, bien hecho Rin!...Oye Grandulón porque no dejas a Susan y te casas conmigo ah?...jejejeje parece que la que se golpeó la cabeza fui yo…tu jamás romperías tu promesa para estar conmigo, no soy ni rubia ni despampanante, bueno según Kai si, pero él no cuenta porque es mi hermano…"

Las palabras se amontonaron en la garganta de Rin imposibilitando contener las lágrimas un minuto más.

Abatida, se levantó miró a su alrededor y luego en un impulso, se inclino sobre Sesshoumaru para besarlo en la boca con los labios entreabiertos. Fue un beso tibio y lleno del amor que recién descubría. Los labios masculinos no se movieron y el secreto de sus sentimientos permaneció intacto. Separándose de él, con los ojos ardiendo por las ganas de llorar, ella le habló una vez mas antes de dejarlo solo.

"Nos vemos doctor, no quiero estar aquí para cuando ella venga!"

Al salir, la habitación quedó en silencio, a excepción de la respiración tranquila de Sesshoumaru acompañado del ruido de los aparatos médicos. En el corredor no había nadie, dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse en dirección contraria a donde estaban todos.

La gatita caminó por los pasillos del hospital y cuando encontró una sala de espera desierta, se sentó en un rincón y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

…………………………

Kagome estaba junto a su prometido con una expresión que mezclaba felicidad y rabia a la vez. El accidente no había sido grave, solo unos cuantos golpes y a excepción del brazo de Sesshoumaru, tanto su novio como el doctor estaban bien.

Lo que preocupaba a Kagome era la presencia de Susan en Tokio, había llegado justo ese mismo día por negocios y con el choque todo parecía complicarse, aunque realmente desde que habían regresado del paseo no había nada diferente en la relación de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Apartando sus preocupaciones, Kagome se concentró en Inuyasha y acariciando su cabeza le dio ánimos mientras terminaban de vendar su mano. Sesshoumaru estaba en una habitación en el mismo piso, y tenían al doctor Ikegami, ocupándose de que los hermanos recibieran la mejor atención posible.

"Que susto nos dieron…la mas afectada fue Rin; se puso pálida y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pensé que se iba a desmayar. Creo que recordó cuando su mama murió. Inuyasha no puedes dejarme sola!"

"Tonta! No pienses en eso, sabes como está Sesshoumaru?"

"Bien, Susan está en Tokio y vendrá en cualquier momento!"

Inuyasha no escondió su descontento y miro a Kagome desesperanzado. Desde que habían regresad de la cabaña, no había nada diferente en el comportamiento de su hermano, y eso los desanimaba mucho. Saber que Susan estaba en Japón, era un trago amargo que ambos debían digerir con una sonrisa.

Quedaba claro, después de regresar de la cabaña, que Sesshoumaru no rompería su promesa y lo que sentía por Rin, aunque parecía algo más, realmente era solo amistad, o no era suficiente para hacerlo faltar a su palabra. Susan sería su cuñada y él perdería no solo a su hermano, sino a una gran amiga.

"Parece que tu plan no funcionó Kagome"

"Al menos lo intentamos. Rin probablemente se mude otra vez con la llegada de Susan? Puede quedarse con nosotros?"

"Claro!"

Inuyasha espero que terminaran de vendarle la mano para irse. Se había llevado un gran susto al chocar, lo único que pensaba era en Kagome y que si moría ella estaría sola. Salir con una mano golpeada y varios moretones, era un alivio. Sesshoumaru se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y tenia el brazo roto, aparte de eso, estaba ileso.

Después de cerciorarse que Folken se encargaría de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, Deborah se dio a la tarea de buscar a Rin. La había visto salir de la habitación de Sesshoumaru en una actitud extraña, y quería averiguar que sucedía. Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, finalmente encontró la salita donde estaba.

Deborah se sentó en silencio, Rin tenía la cabeza prácticamente entre las piernas, sollozando calladamente. Verla así le confirmaba lo que Deborah ya sabía desde hacia meses. Su hijastra estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru, pero probablemente lo había descubierto hacía muy poco.

Modulando su voz con suavidad, Deborah la llamó por su nombre. Ella sabía, que si sus sospechas eran correctas, Rin necesitaría de su apoyo para sobrellevar aquel descubrimiento.

"Rin?"

"Estoy bien, solo me asusté un poco…"

"Te entiendo, pero él está bien, solo fue su brazo!"

"Si lo sé!"

Rin levantó el rostro y miró a su madrastra sin importarle que sus ojos estuvieran arrasados por las lágrimas. A Deborah se le atragantaron las palabras de aliento y siguiendo sus instintos, abrazó a Rin que no puso resistencia alguna.

"Deberías reclamarle por asustarte tanto, él es muy importante para ti verdad?"

La gatita se separó un poco y con expresión desolada, le dijo a su madrastra lo que la mujer ya sabía. La voz usualmente alegre y segura de su hijastra, salía entrecortada y sin fuerza.

"Yo lo amo Deborah…y soy una tonta porque él está comprometido!"

"Hace cuanto lo sabes?"

"En el instante que entre a su habitación y vi que nada malo le había pasado; fue horrible, como si me hubieran echado un baldazo de agua helada"

"Me imagino, alguien más lo sabe?"

"No, me guardas el secreto?"

"Claro…pero…le dirás a Kagome?"

"Si, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada!"

Deborah no encontró las palabras para consolarla y cuando Rin buscó el consuelo de su abrazo, no se le ocurrió nada más que dejarla llorar a sus anchas. A pesar del dolor de su hijastra, ella estaba feliz de poder ayudarla en aquel momento tan crucial para ella.

Acurrucada a su madrastra como una niña, la gatita cerró los ojos tratando de suprimir todos los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru que inundaban su mente. Estuvieron así, sin hablar un rato largo. Cuando Deborah le dijo que mejor fueran a buscar a los demás, Rin se negó y le dijo que iría al apartamento.

"Pero Rin…y si ya despertó? Estará preguntando por ti!"

"No Deborah, Susan está en Tokio y si voy…soy despistada pero no masoquista. Dile a mi papá que me fui a estudiar, a descansar lo que sea!"

"Pero…"

"Gracias Deborah!"

Rin se puso el abrigo y dejo a su madrastra con la palabra en la boca. Fuera del hospital, no tuvo problema para encontrar un taxi que la llevara al apartamento. Una vez ahí, pudo desahogarse a sus anchas abrazada a su peluche favorito.

……………………

Kagome estaba en la habitación de Sesshoumaru esperando que Susan apareciera. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que les dieran de alta y a Inuyasha le estaban haciendo unas radiografías para tener seguridad de que no había ninguna lesión.

Estaba sentada en la butaca junto a la camilla con la cabeza baja, pensaba en Rin porque sabía que se había llevado un susto enorme con aquel accidente. La voz de Sesshoumaru la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Kagome sabes donde esta Rin?"

"No sé, estuvo aquí hace un rato. Se llevó un gran disgusto, supongo que fue porque recordó a su mamá, afortunadamente ambos están bien!"

"Si…"

Kagome notó que Sesshoumaru quería decir algo más, pero en ese momento entró Susan y lo que fuera que su cuñado quería decir, se quedo en el limbo. La rubia abogada lucía descansada y aunque se había llevado un susto, ahora estaba sonriente. Saludo a Kagome con un gran beso y como la más amorosa de las novias se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru, rodeándolo con el brazo.

"Fue una suerte que estuviera en Tokio justo cuando pasó este accidente, sino me hubiera desesperado en Boston!"

"Si tienes razón…Susan hiciste algo con tu cabello o algo? Luces distinta!"

"No Kagome nada, perdí un par de libras pero nada más!"

Kagome sonrió extrañada porque por primera vez sentía que Susan la estaba tratando bien de forma sincera. Más incómoda que nunca, Kagome se levantó y avisó que buscaría a Inuyasha, realmente quería averiguar sobre Rin.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación Deborah, Jaken, Kai y Folken. Al notar que Rin no estaba, Sesshoumaru sintió el estomago revuelto y con naturalidad, le pregunto a su Sensei por la gatita, pero fue Deborah la que contestó.

"Sensei, donde está Rin?"

"Se fue al apartamento, dijo que como estabas en buenas manos iría a descansar!"

A todos les pareció un poco extraño que ella se fuera dejando a su roommate solo, pero nadie dijo nada. Sesshoumaru apretó el puño bajo la sabana, mientras un sabor amargo se formaba en su paladar. Irse al apartamento 'a descansar' no era el comportamiento que esperaba de Rin estando él en el hospital.

Al notar que su novio parecía desconectarse, Susan le estrechó la mano con cariño. Era cuestión de un rato para que les dieran de alta y así poder ir al apartamento.

"Me quedare contigo el tiempo que sea necesario darling. Mañana mismo llamare a la oficina!"

"Gracias Susan, pero no tienes que sacrificarte. Estoy bien en serio!"

"Hasta que te recuperes!"

"Bien, como tu quieras!"

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero el pensamiento era el mismo. Con Susan en Tokio, la gatita tendría que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Inclinándose sobre Folken, Kagome le dijo que ellos recibirían a Rin con gusto. Calladamente, el papá gato le agradeció el ofrecimiento y luego sugirió que dejaran a Sesshoumaru y Susan a solas.

"Como todo esta bien, te dejaremos en compañía de Susan. Si te sientes con ánimos, los invitamos a almorzar mañana!"

"Gracias Sr. Ikegami, es usted muy amable!"

Al dejar el hospital, Kagome llamó a Rin pero nadie contesto el celular o el número del apartamento. No queriendo incomodar a su amiga, que probablemente estaba dormida, Kagome no siguió insistiendo.

………………………

Cuando Susan y Sesshoumaru llegaron al apartamento, solo una lámpara estaba encendida, manteniendo la estancia en la penumbra. Poniendo las medicinas sobre el sofá, Susan ayudó a su novio a sentarse. Ambos tenían hambre por lo que Sesshoumaru sugirió pedir algo.

"No será necesario, Rin nos dejo comida!"

Sesshoumaru se concentró en Susan que ahora estaba frente a la refrigeradora sacando los recipientes de comida, que la gatita había preparado mientras se desahogaba de haber descubierto que amaba a su roommate.

Acostada en su cama, con el doctor youkai estrujado contra su pecho, Rin hacia inútiles intentos por conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar la voz de Susan pero no la de Sesshoumaru. Sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta sentarse en el piso con la espalda pegada a la puerta.

Como no distinguía las palabras, cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos de la cabaña y sintió las lágrimas vibrar en sus ojos. Dolida y cansada anímicamente, la pequeña abrazó a su peluche con fuerza rompiendo en llanto.

Sin moverse, hundió su cara en el suave material del doctor youkai. Ya tenía decido que mañana domingo, se levantaría temprano y saldría a buscar refugio en cualquier otro lado donde no tuviera que soportar ver a Susan y Sesshoumaru juntos, como la pareja que eran.

Viendo como Susan disponía todo para comer, Sesshoumaru se levantó del sofá aproximándose a la puerta de Rin. Al otro lado, la pequeña abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz masculina.

"Rin?...No vas a comer? Rin?"

Con los labios apretados, Rin luchó contra el deseo de abrir la puerta y permaneció inmóvil aferrándose a su peluche con olor a Sesshoumaru. El Grandulón la llamo una vez más, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, se dio por vencido y se fue a cenar con su prometida.

Resignado, Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones y se sentó junto a Susan. Al verla se dio cuenta que ella tenía un semblante mas relajado, que irradiaba felicidad. Llevándose un bocado de la deliciosa comida de la gatita chef, Susan comento en lo exquisito de aquel manjar, sin sospechar que Rin la escuchaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

"Umm! Que delicioso cocina Rin, siempre comen así?"

Atento, Sesshoumaru observaba a su novia saborear el manjar al que él estaba acostumbrado. Con voz pausada, el doctor le confirmo a su novia que en efecto, todos los días que la gatita cocinaba, era solo manjares y exquisiteces.

"Si Susan, ella siempre cocina así"

"Exquisito, creo que no estaría mal tomar unos cursos para cuando sea mi turno"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risita ante aquel comentario y siguió comiendo. En el otro cuarto, la lágrimas volvían a atacar a Rin dejándola con una sensación de vacío y desolación. Arrastrando sus pies, se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir.

Mañana esperaba sentirse mejor, decidida a enfrentar su dolor en solitario, tomo la decisión de irse de compras sola. A parte de Deborah y Kagome, no le diría a nadie más, que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Sesshoumaru.

…………………………

Domingo…

Cuando Susan salió de la habitación en busca de un poco de jugo, se encontró con Rin tomando su desayuno. La gatita estaba lista para salir, vestía jeans, zapatos bajos de cuero, y una camisa color cielo que resaltaba sus ojos y delicadeza de facciones. Esa mañana, los ojos de Rin parecían haber perdido un poco su brillo, dándole a la pequeña, un aire melancólico.

Al ver a Susan, la sonrisa de Rin fue sincera, pero con un toque de resignación que la rubia ni siquiera noto. Estaba demasiado feliz de estar cerca de su prometido como para detenerse a contemplar la tristeza de los demás.

"Hola Rin, gracias por la comida de ayer!"

"Hola, fue un placer, te gustó?"

"Exquisito!"

"Como está?"

"Bien, aún esta dormido!"

Rin siguió mordisqueando su pan en silencio y Susan se sirvió un poco de jugo antes de volver a la habitación. Antes de hacerlo le pregunto a Rin si iría a almorzar a casa de sus padres.

"Almorzar? No creo, tengo que comprar varias cosas!"

"Tu papa fue muy amable en invitarnos…que tonta por supuesto que no quieres ir, es por como me comporte la ultima vez verdad? No seré grosera contigo te lo juro!"

Susan termino de hablar en un suspiro, avergonzada al recordar las cosas ofensivas que le había dicho a la mujer frente a ella. Rin la miraba al borde de las lágrimas, pero enmascaró su desesperaron con una gran y falsa sonrisa, que tranquilizo a la feliz prometida.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya pasó. En serio tengo cosas que hacer, además sospecho que la invitación era solo para ustedes. Nos vemos mas tarde!"

"Pero Rin...en serio no dejes de ir por mi culpa! Espera un segundo, te vas ya? Tan temprano? Son las 9 de la mañana"

"Sip, saluda a mis papás de mi parte, que disfrutes mucho, chao!"

Con algo de sorpresa, Susan vio como Rin tomaba su abrigo de cuero, su cartera y salía del apartamento en silencio. Caminó un par de cuadras limpiándose las lágrimas, se detuvo cuando encontró un parque desierto y lleno de árboles. Estaba bañado por los rayos del sol y con muchos lugares donde sentarse a pensar o llorar.

Una vez sentada, saco el pequeño celular de su cartera y lo apagó. No quería hablar con nadie, solo ansiaba que el tiempo pasara y llegara un momento en que no se sintiera tan desdichada. Sentada echa un puñito en la banca, pasaron las horas recordando sus meses de convivencia con el doctor.

Cuando Susan entro a la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba despierto pero algo somnoliento. Al ver a su novia le sonrió recibiendo el vaso de jugo con gusto.

"Buenos días darling!"

"Buenos días, dormiste bien?"

"Si muchas gracias. Te sientes animado para ir a almorzar a la casa del doctor Ikegami?"

"Claro, los medicamentos me sentaron muy bien!"

Sin dificultad alguna, el Grandulón se levantó y anuncio que iba a darse un baño. Al entrar al baño, inmediatamente abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de la gatita, esperando verla dormida. Sus ojos revisaron la estancia frenéticamente al ver que la cama estaba hecha y parecía que nadie hubiera dormido ahí.

(Pero…acaso no durmió aquí? Seguramente la veré en casa de sus padres)

…………………………

La cajera puso la ropa interior de seda en una bolsa de papel celeste, distintivo de la lujosa tienda donde Rin había pasado los últimos 45 minutos. Al recibir el paquete, la dependiente le sonrió y la gatita solo pudo esbozar una tímida mueca que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa.

Salio de la tienda cabizbaja, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, pero para ella aquellas horas, habían sido las más lentas de toda su vida. Había llamado al apartamento de Kagome pero sin respuesta de su amiga, por lo que supuso que estaba de paseo con Inuyasha.

Aferrando la bolsa entre sus dedos, avanzó con paso lento y anémico por los pasillos del centro comercial en busca de algo que la distrajera. Ni siquiera podía buscar consuelo en casa de su padre porque Sesshoumaru seguramente estaba ahí.

(Creo que voy a comer algo…)

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó el celular iba a encenderlo pero se detuvo y lo volvió a guardar. Después de unos metros, se encontró con un lugar donde vendían postres y café. Para satisfacer su apetito, pidió un capuchino con un pastelito de crema.

Quería romper a llorar ahí mismo, ni un solo minuto había dejado de recordar a Sesshoumaru y aquel volumen de recuerdos le estaba robando la energía de a pocos. Una vez que termino de comer, se puso de pie y sin prisa, se encamino a su apartamento desechando la idea de ir a donde su mejor amiga.

……………………………………………

La mesa de la terraza estaba bellamente dispuesta para disfrutar de un ameno almuerzo, sin embargo Deborah se sentía intranquila porque no había podido hablar con Rin en la mañana, y al escuchar el relato de Susan su incomodidad se hizo aun mayor.

Cuando Kagome llegó con Inuyasha, Deborah espero a que saludara a todos para tomarla de un brazo y hablar con ella aparte. Ante la actitud extraña de la mujer, Kagome pensó que algo malo estaba pasando.

"Que pasa Deb, porque el misterio?"

"Kagome, has hablado con Rin?"

"No, es que me desperté muy tarde, no esta aquí?"

A Kagome se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, la mirada sombría de Deborah le dio a entender que algo estaba sucediendo con Rin. Llevándose la mano a la frente Deborah cerro los ojos y alejándose un poco mas, le contó a Kagome la gran noticia. La joven mujer abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, su plan desgraciadamente había funcionado con consecuencias negativas para su querida amiga.

"Deborah estás segura?"

"Segurísima, me dijo que te lo iba a contar porque no podía esconderte nada. Pero ya ves, no esta por ningún lado, la he llamado no se cuantas veces y tiene el celular apagado. Susan me dijo que ella salio a las 9 de la mañana hacia el centro comercial. Tu la conoces bien, alguna idea?"

"Debe estar en el mall dando vueltas sintiéndose miserable. Cuando tiene un sufrimiento generalmente ella se transforma en algo parecido a un muerto viviente, no ríe, no come, no habla…todo esto es mi culpa sino la hubiera arrastrado a la cabaña…ay no! Y para rematar Susan esta aquí!"

Viendo que Kagome entraba en una etapa de desesperación, Deborah le aseguro que enviaría a Koro a buscarla para traerla discretamente a la casa para vigilarla. Aquella idea era, según Kagome, el mejor remedio porque Koro tenía una cualidad especial para mimar a Rin, y eso probablemente la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Cuando Kagome y Deborah regresaron a la terraza, Folken les salio al encuentro preguntando si alguna sabia donde estaba la gatita. Disimulando a la perfección, según ellas, dijeron que estaban enteradas del viaje de compras de Rin y que había quedado en hablarse mas tarde. Bastante desanimado, el papa gato lamentó que su 'angel' no estuviera con ellos para disfrutar aquel almuerzo y fue a servirse un cóctel.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, ni Sesshoumaru ni Kai se había tragado el relato de compras dominicales de la gatita. El más incómodo era el doctor, que empezaba a inquietarse por la falta de contacto con su pequeña. Sin embargo, no podía ir en su busca porque Susan estaba a su lado disfrutando de aquel domingo.

(Donde rayos estas pequeña?...que estúpido soy, ella no vendrá mientras Susan este aquí…)

En un instante recordó las palabras de Rin estando borracha en la habitación y aquel recuerdo le puso la piel de gallina. El la hacia sentir rara y pensaba que Susan era una tonta por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Contrariado, por haber recordado aquel episodio de su descanso inolvidable, el doctor cerró los ojos y se concentro en otra cosa. Desde que regresaran de la cabaña su conciencia parecía haber muerto y por raro que fuera, comenzaba a extrañar esa voz altanera y violenta.

Sabiendo que no podía levantarse e irse, Kai busco a su madrastra y le pidió que le dijera la verdad sobre su hermana. Al principio Deborah trató de hacerse la desentendida, pero Kai era muy persistente y finalmente, y omitiendo lo más importante, logró averiguar que nadie sabía donde estaba.

"Ya veo…no importa sé que el grandote la encontrará!"

"De quien hablas Kai?"

"Yo iré a buscarla…"

Koro estaba junto a ellos con expresión grave. Sin esperar nada más, se despidió y le dijo a Kai que llamaría en cuanto encontrara a la gatita perdida. Una hora después Koro encontró a Rin sentada fuera del apartamento de Kagome. Tenía la cabeza baja y parecía estar dormida.

"Niña?"

Rin levantó el rostro con lentitud, por lo rojo de sus ojos Koro supo que se la había pasado llorando y eso le estrujo el corazón. Sin decir nada, se aproximó y tomo asiento junto a ella, esperando oírla decir algo. Los minutos pasaron y la gatita no dijo nada, veía a Koro con la mirada apagada, luego sin decir nada se acerco a él y dejo que la abrazara como cuando era niña.

"Estoy triste Koro…"

"Siempre lo he dicho, ese jovencito es un tonto…no ver lo maravillosa que eres pequeña!"

La gatita junto los labios para decir algo pero no pudo. Era obvio que Koro la conocía demasiado bien y seria inútil tratar de negarlo. Reconfortada con las palabras del robusto hombre, Rin se acurruco más a él y le pidió que no la dejara sola.

"No le digas nada a mi papá…Deborah si sabe y supongo que Kai también…acaso soy tan obvia?"

"Es que te conocemos pequeña. Rin tu papá estaba preguntando por ti, no quieres ir a verlo!"

"No, él y Susan están ahí. Aunque…podría quedarme viendo televisión en el cuarto…no, nada que ver…crees que Kagome le importe si me quedo hoy con ella?"

"Porque no la llamas? Después podemos ir a buscar tus cosas al apartamento"

Rin se echo a reír, definitivamente Koro la conocía a la perfección y estar con él le aliviaba un poco su tristeza. Encendiendo su teléfono celular, marco el número de su casa y al primer timbrazo Deborah contestó como exaltada. En el fondo se escuchaba la conversación de todos, incluida la voz de Sesshoumaru; sintiéndose tonta, la gatita cerró los ojos un instante y le aseguró a su madrastra que estaba bien.

"Disculpa si te preocupé, me fui de compras. Koro me hará compañía. Gracias Deb! Oye me pasas a Kagome? Quisiera quedarme con ellos esta noche"

"Claro, pero si necesitas aquí también puedes quedarte!"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta…él está ahí verdad? Pregunto por mi?... - **del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un incómodo silencio, y Rin comprendió que su roommate no se había molestado en averiguar sobre ella** -...ya veo, entonces me pasas a Kagome?"

"Por supuesto!"

Cuando Deborah le entrego el aparato a Kagome, sin disimular ella se levantó de la mesa para poder hablar con privacidad. A pesar de que estaba hablando con su Sensei, Sesshoumaru sabía que la gatita estaba al teléfono y aunque deseaba hablar con ella, no hizo o dijo nada.

"Donde estabas Rin, porque no viniste almorzar con nosotros?"

"Porque no, no finjas se muy bien que Deborah te dijo lo que me sucede…soy una tonta, enamorarme sin darme cuenta, digo, a quien le ocurren estas cosas? Yo estoy que me quiero morir y él con su 'prometida' la perfecta y exitosa Susan Thomas…- **Rin suspiró como resignada y siguió hablando** -…quería saber si…"

"Te puedes quedar todos los días que quieras!"

"Gracias amiga, estaré aquí para cuando regreses!"

Antes de que Rin pudiera despedirse, Kai tomó el teléfono impaciente por hablar con su querido mounstro. La voz de su 'baby brother', logró animarla bastante.

"Hola Kai!"

"Mounstro amado donde estas?"

"Jejejeje estoy con Koro iremos de paseo, me quedaré a dormir con Kagome esta noche!"

"Estas bien mounstrito? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa!"

"Lo sé. Gracias hermanito!"

Rin sintió su fortaleza resquebrajarse con las palabras de su hermano, pero se mantuvo firme y pidió hablar con su papá si era posible. Dando un vistazo Kai le dijo que estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru y Susan, e inmediatamente Rin le dijo que le diera un beso de su parte y cortó la llamada.

Con el teléfono en la mano, Kai le sonrió a Kagome y le pidió una explicación de aquel extraño comportamiento del mounstro. Quería comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, y su despistada hermana se había percatado que estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru.

"Ahora dime! Que le pasa?"

"Pasar, a quien?"

"Jejeje podemos hacerlo fácil o difícil!"

Kagome tragó grueso porque recordaba la forma difícil de Kai, agarrarla a cosquillas hasta que confesara. Resignada, le dijo a su amigo la verdad. El hermano gato suspiro y le dijo que tenían que cuidarla mucho hasta que se recuperara de aquella desilusión.

"Ay Kagome, recuerda como se pone, no come, no ríe, no nada! Es una lástima yo sinceramente pensé que él sentía algo mas por ella, en cambio se ve tan relajado con su prometida, pobre mounstro!"

"Verdad que si?"

Para Kai y Kagome el almuerzo terminó con un amargo sabor de boca. Un par de veces en la conversación, Susan mencionó la boda y ellos solo podían pensar en Rin y todo lo que tendría que hacer para sacarse a Sesshoumaru del corazón, y eso probablemente incluiría buscar un apartamento sola.

Al despedirse, Sesshoumaru no encontró la oportunidad de preguntar por Rin. Por un lado no deseaba incomodar a Susan y por el otro no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Presentía que algo no andaba bien con la pequeña. Felizmente, fue la propia Susan que le preguntó a Kagome por Rin.

"Kagome pudiste hablar con Rin? Es que yo sé que no fue almorzar por mi culpa, tiene toda la razón fui tan grosera con ella…por cierto! Inuyasha Kagome, lamento mucho haberme comportado de esa forma, insultando a Rin, yo sé que es muy amiga de ustedes y la quieren mucho!"

Al escucharla, Kagome casi perdió el control del volante y choca, Susan parecía otra persona, y no era común que mostrara aquella sensibilidad hacia ellos, en especial hacia ellos. En ese momento, Kagome pensó que el cambio que había visto en Susan, era más que haber perdido un par de libras.

Junto a ella, Sesshoumaru estaba impresionada con el cambio de actitud de su prometida y de pronto sintió que a lo mejor, ella lograría llevarse bien con Inuyasha y Kagome. Como un chispazo, recordó la cara de Rin y se dio cuenta que, una vez que se casara con Susan, perdería todo contacto con la gatita.

(Yo viviré en Boston con Susan y ella se quedara aquí y seguro encontrara alguien de quien enamorarse y que le proponga matrimonio, con quien tener una familia de gatitos de ojos bellos y sonrisa linda…y mis hijos? como dijo ella, rayitos de sol…)

Después de aquella disculpa, el tema de Rin pareció quedar en el olvido y Sesshoumaru se inquietó porque aunque su prometida le había dado una agradable sorpresa, aun no sabía nada de la pequeña.

"Ahem…no te preocupes por Rin, es que tenía unas compras que hacer. Por cierto, ella se quedara con nosotros!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, le molestaba que cada vez que Susan estuviera en Japón, Rin tuviera que reacomodarse en otro lugar como una refugiada que no tiene casa. A su lado, Susan trago grueso porque le incomodaba ser la causante de desplazar a Rin del apartamento, pero para no resaltar lo obvio, no dijo nada.

Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru le agradeció a Susan haberse disculpado con Inuyasha y Kagome. Luego disimuladamente entró al baño para asomarse a la habitación de la gatita. Al abrir las puertas del closet, vio con horror que casi toda su ropa no estaba, igual con los zapatos. Al regresar al baño, comprobó estupefacto que se había llevado hasta el último perfume, eliminando cualquier rastro de si misma.

Ver el gabinete que compartían, prácticamente vacío, le produjo un frío en la espalda desagradable. El mal presentimiento que había tenido en la casa de Rin, volvió con más fuerza y el Grandulón se rasco el pecho como si tuviera algún tipo de comezón interna.

Adolorido salio del baño y sin importarle lo que Susan pensara, marco el teléfono de Kagome. En ese momento Rin le estaba diciendo entre sollozos a su amiga que estaba enamorada como una idiota de Sesshoumaru y que quería morirse.

"Me iré del apartamento definitivamente"

"No te lo permitirá. Tendrás que darle una buena explicación!"

Las dos amigas volvieron a ver a Inuyasha que hablaba con un tono inusualmente calmado. Estaba, a su manera, dolido de ver a Rin sufriendo por culpa de su hermano. Sesshoumaru se comportaba con la gatita como con ninguna otra mujer, y sin embargo en el hospital lo había visto cambiado con Susan.

"Pero Inuyasha…tienes razón es un mandón…no me importa, no volveré ya buscaré una forma!"

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue Inuyasha el que contesto. Al escuchar a su hermano del otro lado, no se inmutó para no delatarse y sin más le paso el aparato a Rin. Al ver la expresión vacía de su amigo, Rin aceptó la llamada sin dudar.

"Aló?"

"Donde has estado todo el día?"

Al escuchar la voz de su roommate exigiéndole una explicación, la gatita sintió el estomago hacerse un nudo. Al mismo tiempo miró a Inuyasha con una mezcla de furia y felicidad. Aferrando el auricular contra su oído, lucho por hablar claramente, y que Sesshoumaru no supiera que estaba gimoteando como una magdalena.

"Me fui de compras, que no puedo?...como te sientes Sesshoumaru?"

"Bien, porque no fuiste a almorzar?"

"Que mas da? Tienes a tu novia contigo!"

Del otro lado del teléfono, Sesshoumaru se le termino de agriar el día y un dolor de cabeza que había logrado mantener a raya, se esparció por toda su cabeza. No podía decirle nada más a la gatita porque sabía que ella tenía razón y además Susan estaba cerca.

"Ya veo, bueno que descanses!"

Sin darle tiempo que le dijera nada, el doctor puso el teléfono dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca. Haciéndola sentir peor que antes, asombrada por la actitud de su roommate, la gatita se refugio en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Lloró tanto que finalmente se quedo dormida y fue Inuyasha quien la cargó hasta la habitación.

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru pasó todo el día lunes bajo los cuidados de su novia. Susan se preocupaba porque estuviera cómodo en todo momento. El doctor estaba de mal humor por la conversación que había tenido con la gatita anoche, y lo único que deseaba hacer era ir a buscarla para verla. Le hacia sentir despreciado que ella no se preocupara por él.

(Que grosera, ni siquiera se quedó a esperar que yo despertara...)

Susan estaba junto a él, conocía aquella expresión de inconformidad de su novio y aunque se estaba esmerando en sus cuidados, presentía que Sesshoumaru necesitaba algo más.

"Darling? Estas bien? Te noto incómodo!"

"Ah? Gracias Susan, me estas cuidando muy bien!"

Al notar la expresión de tragedia de Susan, el doctor le hizo un ademán para que se sentara junto a él y con el brazo sano la abrazó para darle un beso en los labios. Luego le hablo viéndola a los ojos y con voz suave.

"Me gustó mucho que te disculparas con Inuyasha y Kagome!"

Susan miro a Sesshoumaru con los ojos muy abiertos y se acurrucó a él. Su disculpa había sido sincera y que se lo agradeciera, era un reconocimiento valioso, que la emocionaba porque parecía que las cosas entre ellos mejoraban desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

……………… ……………………………

Biblioteca…

Rin estaba acomodando unos libros distraída. Había pasado todo el lunes sintiéndose como una tonta y a cada momento con ganas de romper en llanto. No había querido ir a buscar apartamento para no afrontar le idea que debía dejar al doctor definitivamente. Poniendo el último en el estante, se sentó en el piso respirando profundo.

Así la encontró Sesshoumaru, había pasado todo el lunes pensando en ella, y si no lograba verla ahora, el carácter se le iba agriar de por vida. El Grandulón tenía la cara llena de cortadas y una venda cubría en golpe en su cabeza. El yeso de su brazo estaba inmaculado, como esperando por su primera firma.

Al verla sentada en el piso con la cabeza baja, Sesshoumaru sospechó que algo le pasaba y se dispuso a averiguarlo. Estaba arrepentido por haberla tratado mal cuando hablaron por teléfono y quería enmendar su error. Arrodillándose junto a ella, llamó su atención tocándola en el hombro.

"Rin? Hola!"

La gatita no pudo creer que tuviera a su amado Grandulón junto a ella, y sin poder contener la sonrisa, lo saludo conteniendo las lágrimas. Al ver su rostro maltratado, la pequeña inconscientemente llevo sus dedos hasta tocar las cicatrices y cediendo a sus sentimientos hizo más pequeña la distancia entre los dos.

Sujetando el rostro masculino con ambas manos y prácticamente acurrucada a él, Rin inspeccionó los raspones y cortadas que cubrían las facciones del doctor. Tratándolo con su acostumbrada ternura le pregunto si le dolía mucho. Sesshoumaru no se movió un centímetro, justamente por eso estaba ahí, había llegado en busca de los mimos de su gatita preferida.

"Doctor mira tu cara, te duele mucho? Que golpe mas terrible te diste, tu brazo, te duele?"

"Estoy bien gatita, como estas tu?"

Deslizando sus manos fuera del rostro de Sesshoumaru, Rin le dijo con un puchero que tenía dolor de cabeza. Deseaba tanto que le abrazara que no se movió de donde estaba, esperando que el pudiera leer su mente. La voz de la gatita daba la impresión que estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que Sesshoumaru alargo la mano sana para atraerla más hacia él.

"Eres un tonto me asuste mucho! Me prometiste cuidarte!"

"Lo sé, lo siento, en serio estas bien?"

"Sip…Sesshoumaru yo…"

"Tu que?"

"Me alegra que estés bien!"

Motivada por la actitud protectora de Sesshoumaru, la gatita se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello y conteniendo ferozmente las ganas de llorar. Pegada así a él, Rin le susurró al oído que no volviera a tener accidentes y sin poder controlarse, rompió en llanto. Boquiabierto por aquella reacción, el doctor la sujeto con más fuerza estrujándola con desesperación contra su pecho.

Sesshoumaru no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados como si fuera el fin del mundo. Lo único que si sabía era que Rin era alguien de quien no deseaba separarse. Una vez que ella logro controlar las lagrimas, se separó de su roommate para poder verlo. Los ojos verdes arrasados por las lágrimas, dejaron una marca en Sesshoumaru. Ahogado por un sentimiento de desesperación, solapado en su pecho, la insto a que se levantaran.

Rin quería salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo deseaba quedarse y así disfrutar de aquella grata visita. Visita que en su mente, era porque ella era alguien de importancia en la vida del doctor, eso logró animarla lo suficiente para sonreír.

Al ver su reloj, el doctor se dio cuenta que eran las 7:20 p.m. por lo que sugirió ir a comer algo, para así disfrutar de su pequeña mas tiempo. Con algo de recelo latente en su voz, Rin le pregunto que si a Susan no le importaba, Sesshoumaru le dijo que estaba en el apartamento en una conferencia con la oficina.

"Pero puedes andar por ahí comiendo afuera? No necesitas reposo!"

"Me quebré el brazo nada más, quieres ir al restaurante aquí cerca?"

"En donde volvimos a ser amigos después que me trataste feo?"

Sesshoumaru la miró con un reproche rondando en su garganta, reproche que se desvaneció cuando ella lo silenció poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios, anticipando el sermón.

"No me tuerzas los ojos doctor, la verdad duele!"

"Rin!"

"Mejor vámonos antes de que llame tu novia y me tengas que dejar sola!"

La gatita se separó completamente de Sesshoumaru y tomando su cartera empezó a caminar como si la persiguiera un perro rabioso. Con una sonrisa solapada, Sesshoumaru le pregunto quien la perseguía y sin pensarlo siquiera, ella le contesto que el fantasma de Susan.

Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru se quedó de una pieza pero no dijo nada. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, Rin espero que la interrogara por haber dicho eso, pero en cambio, la tomo de la mano y siguió hacia el restaurante. Mientras salían de la biblioteca, le dijo a la gatita que se pusiera el abrigo porque estaba haciendo algo de frío.

Entregándole su bolso, Rin tomó el abrigo y se lo puso bajo la mirada atenta de su roommate. Una que estuvo abrigada y él le acomodó el cuello torcido del sweater, le devolvió el bolso y empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante. En el trayecto, bombardeo a Sesshoumaru con toda clase de preguntas de cómo había sido el accidente; un choque múltiple que Inuyasha no pudo esquivar a tiempo.

Una vez en el restaurante, se sentaron uno junto al otro, como de costumbre. Tenerlo tan cerca ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de él, era para Rin, la más dulce de las torturas. Quería abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, de pronto recordó sus noches junto a él en la cabaña y en un instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Rin estaba tan abrumada por sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo, notando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había puesto como un tomate. Saboreando aquellas noches en su mente una vez más, la gatita se toco la mejilla con la punta de los dedos y siguió masticando muy lentamente.

(Que tonta soy…jejeje en realidad no, porque dormimos juntitos, abrazados…que rico…será por eso que ahora me cuesta tanto quedarme dormida…tres días con él y el resto de la vida con problemas para conciliar el sueño, que fácil soy…suerte que tengo el doctor youkai, claro que no es lo mismo pero huele igual…cuanto tiempo mas se va quedar Susan? Que me importa ahora estoy con él…)

La pequeña se atraganto mentalmente, recordando que aunque estuvieran en esos momentos juntos, él era prohibido. Aquella dura realidad, la lanzaron de cabeza a un pozo oscuro y de tristeza que parecía tragársela de un solo bocado.

A su lado, Sesshoumaru no perdió ni un solo de los matices de la gatita y eso lo preocupo, pero no dijo nada. En un afán por averiguar que le pasaba, llamó su atención tomándola de la mano con ternura, cuando ella se volvió a verlo, el doctor le sonrió preguntándole si estaba bien.

"Que sucede pequeña, estas bien?"

"Si tonto, contigo siempre estoy bien…porque me proteges tanto?"

"Por que si!"

Rin esbozo una sonrisita al borde de las lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la protegía sin razón específica, lo hacía como algo tan natural como respirar. Saber eso, solo la hacía sentirse mas desesperada en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado sin esperanzas de ser correspondida, ahora tenía que buscar una manera de 'desenamorarse' y evitarse lágrimas y sufrimientos innecesarios.

(Ay tengo que buscar una forma de que estar con él no me afecte tanto, pero Inuyasha tiene razón, no puedo decirle que me voy y ya…volveré al apartamento cuando Susan se vaya y luego inventare algún viaje de vacaciones…creo que podría regresar a San Francisco por un par de meses…hey no es mala idea!)

Mientras consideraba el viaje a San Francisco, tomo un trozo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca. En ese momento, escucho su voz interior que le pedía irse, porque no soportaba estar ahí con él y no poder decirle lo que había descubierto.

"Rin termina de comer y vámonos, en cualquier momento llama esa..."

"P-pero…no quiero irme!"

"Vámonos ya!"

La voz de su conciencia fue categórica y la gatita tuvo que reconocer que era lo mejor. Suspirando abatida, le dijo a su roommate que ya tenía que irse. Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru palideció porque la notaba rara y ahora de repente deseaba dejarlo solo.

"Rin aún es temprano!"

"Lo sé pero estoy con Inu y Kagome…además en cualquier momento llamara Susan. No quiero ocasionarte problemas…me acompañas?"

Resignado y algo molesto por no saber que le pasaba, el doctor pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante. Cuando empezaron a caminar en dirección al apartamento de Kagome, la gatita deslizo su mano por el brazo sano de Sesshoumaru, pegándose a él. Ya había tomado la decisión que a partir de esa noche, haría todo lo posible por olvidarse de Sesshoumaru y suprimir sus sentimientos.

(Disfrutaré esta noche y ya…no puedo seguir viéndolo o viviendo con él, es masoquismo puro…me pregunto si me invitara a su boda? Si no encuentro apartamento aceptare vivir en casa de mi papá, no, lo mejor es irme de Japón…)

Rin sintió un ardor en el pecho al comprender que irse era la única solución realmente efectiva. Quería llorar y decirle todo a Sesshoumaru, pero se contuvo aferrándose al brazo masculino con desesperación. Sintiendo como la gatita se aferraba a él, el doctor no estaba seguro si era por el disgusto que se había llevado o simplemente algo le estaba pasando y él no estaba enterado.

Minutos antes de llegar al edificio donde vivía Kagome, el celular de Sesshoumaru sonó. Rin aprovechó aquella interrupción para despedirse de su roommate, mientras le decía que se apurara porque Susan ya lo estaba extrañando.

"No se te ocurra decirle que estabas conmigo, cuídate mucho Sesshoumaru…"

El doctor la vio tragar grueso y mirarlo con tanta desesperación, que la piel se le puso de gallina. Había algo en el tono de voz de su voz y la forma de llamarlo por su nombre, que sonaba definitivo, como si estuviera despidiéndose de él. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Rin entró al edificio y Sesshoumaru tuvo que responder la llamada.

"Darling? Donde estás? Acabo de terminar!"

"Iré en seguida estaba caminando por ahí!"

"Solo?"

"Si, quieres algo del supermercado!"

"Nada, solo a mi apuesto prometido!"

"Llegaré en unos minutos!"

Sesshoumaru se apresuró en llegar y cuando lo hizo se emociono al ver que Susan había preparado la cena. No era de la calidad gourmet de Rin, pero el esfuerzo era admirable. El Doctor comió halagando el gesto y se dio cuenta que la persona que tenía frente a él, era una Susan muy diferente, una prometida que le inspiraba sentimientos placenteros.

Al irse a dormir, Sesshoumaru no podía apartar sus pensamientos de la gatita, y la forma extraña en que se había despedido, como si fuera para siempre. Susan estuvo con los ojos abiertos un rato antes de quedarse dormida, satisfecha consigo misma por haber cocinado la cena.

(No es la comida de Rin, pero al menos se la comió toda. Que suerte tengo de tenerlo. Me incomoda que ella tenga que irse pero ni modo!)

Aquella noche Rin lloró nuevamente hasta la inconsciencia. A pesar de sentirse derrotada, sabía que lo correcto era buscar una forma de suprimir aquellos sentimientos aunque fuera poco a poco. Si había aprendido a vivir sin su madre, estaba convencida que podría hacerlo sin Sesshoumaru.

A partir de ese día, las noches de Rin fueron incómodas y dominadas por el insomnio. Mas de una vez, Inuyasha la encontró lista para la universidad muy temprano en la mañana y con el rostro ensombrecido por la falta de sueño. A pesar de que ella trataba de aparecer animada, Inuyasha sabía que estaba deprimida.

Era obvio por la forma de quedarse frente a la televisión, la mirada ausente y tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba cuando él o Kagome le hablaban. Preocupado por su amiga, Inuyasha le dijo a su novia que no la dejara sola o la perdiera de vista. Resignada, Kagome le dijo que eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Ay mi amor! Estoy tan preocupada por ella, nunca la había visto tan desanimada…"

Viendo que su novia se entristecía, Inuyasha la atrajo en un abrazo firme y cariñoso, tratando de darle ánimo. Cuando Rin entro de la universidad, los dos la recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Lacónicamente, ella los saludo y entró a su habitación diciendo que no tenía apetito porque ya había comido algo temprano.

……………………………………………

Una madrugada cualquiera…

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en su cama, limpiándose el sudor que tenía en la frente. A su lado, Susan no se había percatado de su mal sueño, y dormía placidamente. Acomodando las almohadas en su espalda, el doctor cerró los ojos para revivir su sueño. Veía el choque y evocaba el dolor de su brazo quebrado, luego escuchaba la voz de Rin diciéndole Grandulón.

(Ya han pasado 10 días, porque rayos sigo soñando con este estúpido accidente. Lo bueno es que oigo la voz de la gatita. Hace días que no la veo, me gustaría llamarla pero estoy tan ocupado con la universidad. Y Susan? Está tan cambiada, eso me ha dejado impresionado…)

El doctor cerró los ojos y dejo escapar una bocanada de aire, su prometida estaba tan complaciente y jovial que era prácticamente otra persona. Casi podía ver a su conciencia, como un niño arrinconado en una esquina, confundido y resignado a estar con Susan para siempre. El cambio de actitud de Susan era refrescante y eso lo inquietaba, porque tenía que hacerse a la idea de sacar a Rin definitivamente de su vida para hacer feliz a Susan.

Hostigado por los recuerdos de su gatita, Sesshoumaru se quedo dormido un rato mas tarde. Antes de ceder al llamado de Morfeo, el doctor llego a la conclusión que sacarse a Rin del pecho iba a ser lo más difícil que hubiera intentado en su vida.

(No puedo desecharla así nada mas, ella se merece más que eso. Aunque sea lo mínimo, seguiremos siendo amigos…)

………………………………………

Y en clases de historia…

Era viernes y habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Sesshoumaru y ella fueran a comer juntos. Rin estaba desesperanzada, lo único que hacia era recordar a su roommate y eso lejos de ayudarla, la sumergía más en sus sentimientos amorosos por el Grandulón. Cuando la clase terminó, la gatita tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida.

Por un instante, sintió como si el piso se aflojara bajo sus pies, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Lo último que Rin vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue la expresión de horror de uno de sus compañeros que le preguntaba si estaba bien, mientras ella parecía sumergirse en un pozo sin fondo.

Kagome corrió por los pasillos del hospital hasta dar con la habitación 1426. Pensaba que todo aquello era su culpa por no haber cuidado a su amiga más de cerca. Al dar con el cuarto, empujo la puerta para abrirla y vio que solo estaba una enfermera que iba de salida. Acostada en la cama, Rin tenía la cabeza vendada, y parecía descansar plácidamente.

Deteniendo a la enfermera, Kagome le pregunto como estaba su amiga. Con una sonrisa alentadora y hablando en voz baja, la mujer le aseguro que todo estaba en orden y su amiga podría irse ese mismo día.

"En serio todo esta bien?"

"Si señorita, la venda es porque se golpeó la cabeza al desmayar. Estaba muy débil, pero se podrá ir en un par de horas"

Al ver que la enfermera titubeaba como queriendo decirle algo, Kagome se apartó de la camilla lo mas que pudo, dándole a la enfermera la oportunidad de hablar libremente. Viendo la confianza, reflejada en los ojos de Kagome, la mujer le preguntó si Rin tenía algún problema emocional.

"Porque me pregunta eso?"

"Es que mientras la estaba curando, ella se veía tan triste, como abrumada por algo. No parecía consciente de lo que pasaba, hace un momento bajo los efectos del sedante, llamaba a un doctor"

Kagome se sintió con el corazón oprimido, al escuchar a la enfermera. Luego le pregunto si la familia estaba en el hospital. La mujer le dijo que si, los había escuchado decir que irían a buscar un café y algo de comer.

"Muy bien, entonces me quedare aquí con ella!"

"Lo que usted diga, estaré afuera!"

……………………………………

La clase se anatomía acaba de terminar y Sesshoumaru le estaba comentando que Susan había viajado a Boston muy temprano para seguir con un caso muy importante. Jaken no supo que, pero al escucharlo hablar, notó que había algo distinto en su amigo, como si estuviera muy relajado.

"Oye S te noto distinto!"

"Ya me quitaron el yeso torpe!"

"Si ya sé, no, es algo diferente…mejor no me hagas caso!"

"Mejor!"

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando el celular de Jaken sonó. Al contestar, la expresión de su amigo cambio y le contestaba a la persona del otro lado, con serios monosílabos.

"Ajá. Entiendo se lo diré, pero todo esta bien, ella está bien?"

Dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones, Jaken miró a su amigo y dudo antes de hablar. Al verlo titubear, Sesshoumaru le preguntó quien lo había llamado con el ceño fruncido.

"Quien era?"

"Era el hospital!"

"Hospital? Y eso, paso algo…?"

"Si, parece que Rin tuvo un desmayo y…espera Sesshoumaru! Yo también quiero ir...si me esperas, jejeje"

Sesshoumaru vio borroso por un segundo y luego empezó a caminar entre los estudiantes, abriéndose paso prácticamente a codazos. Jaken sonrió y en seguida llamó a Kira para avisarle lo que había sucedido.

"Se desmayó, pero porque?"

"No sé mi amor! Nos vemos en el hospital?"

"Si claro, y Sesshoumaru como tomo la noticia?"

"Tu que crees?"

"Apuesto que salio corriendo como un demonio! Hasta cuando esos dos estarán separados?"

"No sé muñeca, él esta comprometido. Esperemos a ver que pasa!"

Jaken se despidió de Kira y calmadamente se encaminó al hospital. Al llegar, se encontró con todos incluida Kira. En una esquina de la sala de espera, estaban Folken y Sesshoumaru hablando como en secreto. Jaken continuo atento aquella conversación, cuando vio que Folken abrazaba a Sesshoumaru efusivamente, logró tranquilizarse y disipar cualquier idea de que Rin sufriera de algo más que un desmayo.

Después de un rato de espera, el doctor que atendió a Rin, les avisó que todo estaba bajo control. No pudieron visitarla porque debido a un sedante, dormiría un par de horas.

"Ella podrá irse en unas horas, a eso de las 5 p.m. tiene que descansar. Por lo que no creo necesario que permanezcan aquí"

Ninguno pareció con ganas de irse, pero fue Folken quien instó a los amigos de su hija a que regresaran a sus labores.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Si quieren nos vemos aquí a las 5 p.m. pero por ahora dejemos que descanse"

……………………………………

Horas mas tarde…

Rin tenía la mirada perdida, el peso de estar enamorada de Sesshoumaru era una fuerza aplastante y que la dejaba sin ánimos de nada. Se había desmayado en plena clase y no recordaba quien la había ayudado. Ahora sabía, gracias a la enfermera, que había sido su profesor. Estaba tan abrumada por lo que sentía, que no se había dado cuenta de lo poco que estaba comiendo.

Había despertado a eso de las 4.30 p.m., al abrir los ojos, se encontró que toda su familia y Kagome estaban ahí junto a ella. Después de los abrazos y besos de su padre, hermano, mejor amiga, madrastra y Koro; solo el robusto hombre le había reclamado ser tan inconsciente como para desmayarse por debilidad.

Luego de comprobar que estaba bien, todos salieron dejando a Rin solo con Deborah y Kagome. Aún un poco adormecida por los sedantes, Rin se acomodó en la camilla y miro a las dos mujeres en espera de que alguna de las dos dijera algo.

"Y bien? No me van a decir nada?"

"Rin que bueno que estas bien pero por favor trata de cuidarte un poco mas!"

"Es un estupidez, deje de comer un poco no es la gran cosa!"

Kagome y Deborah intercambiaron miradas y no siguieron enfrentando a Rin. Ambas sabían, que aquel comportamiento tosco era solo una pantalla para esconder su desesperación. Con una gran sonrisa, Kagome le anunció que de ahora en adelante la dejarían en buenas manos.

"Buenas manos? De que hablas?"

Rin estaba a punto de estallar en una pataleta cuando por la puerta, apareció Sesshoumaru. En cuanto la vio sentada y evidentemente recuperada, el Grandulón sonrió complacido. Con una gran sonrisa, Kagome y Deborah salieron de la habitación para darles privacidad. El doctor observo un instante a su pequeña, y luego con voz gruesa la saludó cariñosamente, al escucharlo Rin se erizó pero contuvo su felicidad para no delatarse.

"Hola pequeña!"

"Hola!"

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la cama y dejando sus cosas aparte, se sentó frente a ella. Alargando la mano, estiro los dedos hasta tocar una de sus mejillas con ternura, diciéndole que estaba feliz de verla bien. Al sentir que la acariciaba Rin no pudo aguantar por más tiempo y las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos sin control. Comprendiendo que estaba sensible, el doctor la estrechó entre sus brazos besándola en la cabeza. Luego se separó un poco y le habló con voz pausada.

"Porque lloras?"

"No es nada, estoy sentimental es todo!"

"Te golpeaste mucho al desmayar?"

"No mucho…bueno tengo un chichón aquí…!"

Tomando a Rin desprevenida, Sesshoumaru se inclino sobre ella y le dio un besito justo donde tenía la venda. Al sentir los labios de Sesshoumaru en su cabeza, la pequeña sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, pero se mantuvo firme para seguir disfrutando de aquella dulce tortura.

Después del beso, el doctor la rodeo con ambos brazos estrechándola con ternura. Acercando su cabeza le hablo al oído, interrogándola sobre su comportamiento.

"Que sucede pequeña? Tú no eres así, acaso hay algo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí!"

A Rin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y por un instante quiso gritarle que lo amaba, que odiaba que no la amara, prefiriendo a Susan y no a ella. Quiso vociferar como si tuviera derechos sobre él, pero en cambio solo trago saliva y aparto la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada al ver la actitud esquiva y más bien se hizo el desentendido. Pegándose a ella, la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, acurrucándola contra su pecho. Rin quería poner resistencia, pero las ganas de sentirlo cerca eran demasiadas y simplemente se dejo abrazar.

"No me vas a contestar?"

"No tengo nada...que rayos haces aquí? Susan está en el apartamento y se va molestar! Además, Koro vendrá a buscarme en cualquier momento. Kagome esta conmigo y como comprenderás, mi papá esta histérico y quiere que pase la noche con ellos"

Sesshoumaru no se inmutó con el tono áspero de la gatita y sonrió entre dientes. Ella se estaba comportando como la pequeña consentida que era y eso significaba que estaba bien. Una vez más, cuando le habló, el doctor lo hizo de forma pausada y con cariño.

"Irás conmigo al apartamento!"

"No quiero!"

"Porque?"

"Porque no! No oíste lo que te dije? Estas sordo acaso?...uy que tonto!"

"No me hables golpeado gatita!"

"P-pero…no quiero estorbarte…ay que mandón eres!"

Sesshoumaru la estrujo contra él dándole un besito en la sien que dejaron a Rin sin ánimos de seguir peleando. Aquel beso era una descarga de felicidad que le recorría le cuerpo como una chispa. Disfrutando y aprovechando el silencio de Rin, el doctor le informó el cambio de planes.

"Susan se fue esta mañana, tenía que trabajar. Ahora, una vez que la gatita deje de pelear conmigo, recogemos tus cosas y nos vamos a la casa. Ya hable con tu padre…y no soy tonto ni sordo!"

"Pero si mandón!"

"Que te dije de hablarme golpeado gatita?"

Rin quiso decir algo, reprochar, saber porque Susan se había ido tan rápido, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Lo único importante es que regresaría a casa con Sesshoumaru. Que la tratara tan amoroso era suficiente para dejarla sin argumentos.

Kagome los encontró en silencio, con Rin acurrucada en Sesshoumaru que tenía los ojos cerrados. Verlos así era simplemente idílico y maravilloso y la señorita Higurashi deseo que fuera una realidad, suspirando calladamente les dijo que ya todo estaba listo y podían irse.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, Rin se encontró con que todos sus amigos estaban ahí para verla, y eso la animó mucho. Cuando Rin quiso levantarse de la silla de ruedas, Sesshoumaru le puso la mano en el hombro con firmeza, impidiéndoselo.

"Papi no puedo levantarme y abrazarte porque no me dejan!"

"Hazle caso en todo Angel!"

Rin torció la boca conteniendo la sonrisa y mariposas en su estómago. Acercándose a ella por detrás, Sesshoumaru le susurró que se apresurara a saludar a todos para poder irse al apartamento rápido. Ella parpadeó con un suspiro atragantado en la garganta, irse al apartamento para estar a solas con Sesshoumaru era lo que más deseaba.

Después de despedirse de su familia y amigos, Sesshoumaru y Rin tomaron un taxi en compañía de Kagome, que llevaba un maletín con parte de las cosas de Rin. Al llegar al apartamento y a pesar de las débiles súplicas de Rin, Sesshoumaru la llevo cargada hasta la cama, Kagome estaba feliz de poder presenciar la galantería y cuidados de su cuñado. Deseosa de irse para darles privacidad, Kagome anunció que pondría las cosas de su amiga en el armario y luego se iría a su casa.

"Yo acomodare las cosas aquí y si necesitan algo nos llaman!"

"Gracias Kagome!"

"De nada amiga!"

Kagome salio del cuarto después que le dio un beso a Rin en la mejilla y aprovechaba para susurrarle un 'buena suerte'. La gatita le pelo los ojos, estaba consciente que todas sus resoluciones de abandonar al Grandulón, se habían evaporado el instante que lo había visto en el hospital.

(Soy una debilucha, me habla con esa voz gruesa y varonil y se me olvida todo…que hago? Como Susan no está, dejare que me atienda…)

Una vez que Sesshoumaru regresó de despedir a Kagome, se sentó junto a ella y como una niña, Rin se acurrucó a él. Con una sonrisa solapada, Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a ella poniendo al doctor youkai en el medio. Sin decir una sola palabra, la gatita tomó su peluche preferido y lo puso a un lado, para que no hubiera nada entre ella y el verdadero doctor Youkai.

El Grandulón contuvo la risa al ver la actitud de la pequeña, una vez que él se acostó a su lado ella buscó la seguridad y calor del pecho masculino.

"Te quedas conmigo porfa!"

"Claro pequeña, lo que tu quieras…te importaría si me cambio?"

Rin hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño ante la idea de quedarse solo aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Sesshoumaru la tranquilizó con una tenue sonrisa y acariciándole con el dedo índice la mejilla, mientras le decía que no tardaría nada.

"Vuelvo enseguida…mmm no prefieres que veamos un poco de televisión?"

"No, quiero dormir, pero no me dejes sola!"

"Por supuesto!"

Sesshoumaru entró al baño y luego a su cuarto para ponerse un boxer de cuadritos con una camiseta de algodón gris oscuro. En el instante que el doctor atravesó la puerta, Rin se levantó como un resorte en busca de una pijama. Se puso la primera que encontró, una pijama verde de algodón, camiseta de tirantes ajustada y short diminuto, el ejemplo de la tortura para el doctor.

Una vez que se cambio, saltó de nuevo a la cama y bajo las cobijas, a esperar por su salvador. Al regresar, el doctor vio la ropa de Rin tirada en el piso y sin darse por enterado se sentó junto a ella. Completamente consciente de lo que hacía, la gatita se descobijó y como lo mas natural del mundo, se acurrucó a Sesshoumaru.

El doctor sintió el aire en su garganta cortarse de golpe, podía sentir cada pliegue de Rin junto a su cuerpo y sin poder remediarlo, recordó el viaje a la cabaña. Aunque supuso que tenía que quitársela de encima, no lo hizo, era demasiado agradable tenerla solo para él, como para renunciar aquella deliciosa tortura por voluntad propia.

"Doctor gracias por cuidar de mí!"

"Es un placer Rin!"

La gatita se erizo por la forma como Sesshoumaru pronuncio su nombre. En su corazón no había duda que estaba total y completamente enamorada de él, pero por el momento disfrutaría de sus mimos y si tenía suerte lograría una noche de sueño sin interrupciones.

No pasó ni media hora cuando Rin se quedó dormida. Sintiéndose completamente débil ante ella, el doctor la acomodó para que siguiera durmiendo y cerrando los ojos se acostó junto a ella; inmediatamente la pequeña se aferró a él, deslizando las manos debajo de su camiseta y hasta su pecho.

Cuando Sesshoumaru se despertó a media noche, quiso dejarla sola pero ella se lo impidió aferrándose a él y murmurando algo parecido a un 'no te vayas doctor, tengo frío', con una sonrisa traviesa adornando sus labios, Sesshoumaru cedió a la presión de Rin y siguió durmiendo hasta el día siguiente.

………………………

A/N: Que bueno que ya lo termine porque se que muchas lo estaban esperando con ansias! Espero no defraudarlas

Un millón de gracias a todas por su apoyo incondicional y reviews! Las quiero!

Gracias a: Sempai 1 y 2, Stefi, Umi, Crystal-Darling, Eva, Justary, Arline, FenixGirl, Ana, Mourisan, Dani, Adri, Las hermanitas Dibujantes, Saya, Alcione, Gaby, Giuliana, Hitomi, Padilla, Fabisa, Tariga, Ania-san, Tami,

Megumi, Bunny Saito, Star, Estrellita, Gracia, Paulina, Kari Asakura, G27, Agaue, Malkavian, Sesshoumaruchic, Chi2-chan, Cati, Naru Urashima, Reigan, Kumi, Aome, Lian Li, Legna, Joanna, Pandora, Fanart Angel, MGA FGA, Sakimi, Inukagoart, Kokoro, Nelly CC, Seika Dragon, Ibette, Syren, Lesly-Radclidfee,Varina-Saku, Miss Snape, Sakura Sugoi…

Como siempre si me olvide de alguna, sepan que leo todos y cada uno de sus maravillosos reviews, sin eso no me animaría a escribir, por lo que si olvide a alguna, reclamen mucho!

Para Daulaci, disculpa que no te respondí tu review, he estado algo ocupadita pero muchas gracias por leer mis historias, gracias a Justary por las labores de mercadeo, jejeje

Una felicitación especial a un par de angelitos que pronto serán una mami y un papi amorosos! Besos y abrazos!...Me nombraron Madrina, que éxito! jejejeje

Besos y abrazos, Zetus


	20. Cuidando a la gatita

Nota del autor:

Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

El regreso de la agresiva conciencia del doctor, es para complacer a Lou, una de las más fervientes, sino la más dedicada admiradora del Doctor. Con este capitulo me esmere mucho porque se que todas lo estaban esperando.

Gracias a Fannychan, que es mi recordatorio permanente para no olvidar las reglas de puntuación y que así los capis queden súper.

Kagura y su pandilla, donde quiera que estés, ten presente que siempre pienso en ti. Te quiero mucho amiga.

…………………………………

Capítulo 20

Tortura, segunda parte

Cuidando a la gatita…

…………………………………

Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, se topo con la visión de Sesshoumaru que le sonreía, dando la impresión de que hubiera estado admirándola mientras dormía. Sobresaltada por aquel agradable despertar, Rin no perdió tiempo y se acurrucó a su amado roommate, que al verla se carcajeó calladamente y no dudó en recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

"Buenos días pequeña!"

"Hola, dormí tan rico gracias!"

"Un placer!"

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza cariñosamente, anunciando que le traería el desayuno a la cama. Embelezada de tener toda la atención del su doctor favorito, la gatita se acurrucó contra él antes de que se levantara. Inclinándose hacia ella,le dio un beso en el chichón y salió del cuarto.

Con las sábanas hasta la nariz, Rin sintió el estómago revuelto de la emoción, sentimiento que rápidamente desapareció, al recordar que las atenciones de Sesshoumaru eran motivadas por la amistad y el cariño que sentía por ella.

(Bueno ni modo, si me quiere traer desayuno a la cama, yo no me enojo. Me encanta cuando es cariñoso y tierno…huele tan rico!)

Una vez que Sesshoumaru puso los platos en la bandeja, regresó a la habitación y literalmente alimentó a la gatita. A pesar de haber dormido sin interrupciones, Rin tenía un poco de ojeras oscureciéndole el rostro y eso preocupaba al doctor.

Mientras ponía el tenedor con un poco de huevo revuelto en la boca de Rin, Sesshoumaru la regañó cariñosamente. Ella no puso resistencia alguna y a todo lo que él decía, asentía con la cabeza.

"Todavía no me has dicho que te sucedió, decidiste dejar de comer y ya? No te voy a permitir que te descuides así…"

Sesshoumaru dejó de hablar cuandocon ambas manos Rin lo rodeo por el cuello, en una actitud conciliadora y cariñosa. Respirando sobre él, le prometió en voz baja que de ahora en adelante se cuidaría mucho.

"Así me gusta, buena gatita!"

(Y así me gusta a mí, tenerte todo para mi solita. Hueles tan ricoy eres tan bueno conmigo…)

Una vez que ella terminó de comer, Sesshoumaru retiró la bandeja y le dijo que iría a bañarse. En el momento que él desapareció por la puerta, Rin cogió al doctor youkai y lo abrazó presa de la felicidad.

La gatita todavía estaba saboreando haber dormido abrazada a su amado doctor, cuando por la puerta apareció Sesshoumaru oliendo a limpio, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello mojado. Rin tragó saliva y sus labios se separaron en un silencioso suspiro, hechizada por la escultural figura frente a ella.

Tranquilamente y sin ninguna reserva con que ella lo viera solo con una toalla, Sesshoumaru se acercó al borde de la cama para sentarse a su lado. Rin tomo aire por la boca de la forma mas disimulada que pudo, tenía ganas de alargar la mano y delinear los músculos de su torso para luego comérselo a besos, eso sin contar que felizmente hubiera quitado la toalla para descubrir lo que habia debajo.

Sin darse cuenta que ella estaba prácticamente babeando, Sesshoumaru siguió hablando distraído. Como dentro de un túnel,escuchó la voz del doctor mencionando una farmacia y algo de unas vitaminas. Cuando él repitió su nombre tres veces, la gatita salió de su trance sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

"Ah? que me dijiste…algo de la farmacia?"

"Que tienes? Dije que iré a la farmacia a comprar tus vitaminas, regreso enseguida!"

"A-ajá…un momento que día es hoy?"

"Sábado…ve pensando que quieres almorzar. Si te sientes con ánimo podemos salir"

Rin inmediatamente se sintió revitalizadaal calor de aquella sugerencia. Ese día iría al fin del mundo si Sesshoumaru se lo pedía, mas cuando en un gesto amoroso, él se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

"Volveré en unos 20 minutos!"

"Como tu digas…iré a bañarme!"

…………………………………

Rin recibió el helado de manos de Sesshoumaru y fue a sentarse a una de las mesas vacías que daban a la calle. Tomándola de la mano, el doctor la condujo afuera de la heladería y la invitó a caminar por el parque. Cada momento de aquel día era como partes de un sueño y Rin no deseaba despertarse nunca.

Mientras paseaban entre los árboles, Sesshoumaru le volvió a reclamar no cuidarse, y cuando ella le pidió que no la regañara mas, él simplemente soltó una risa ronca y un poco arrogante que a Rin le pareció demasiado sexy.

(Siendo tan bello como no me voy a enamorar de él? Que dicha que la tonta esa se fue, así lo tengo para mi solita…ojalá podamos dormir juntos otra vez, esta súper preocupado por mi así que a lo mejor me haga la gatita miedosa y mi doctor me cuide…jejejeje soñar no cuesta nada!)

El paseo por el parque se extendió hasta que oscureció y sin previo aviso, Sesshoumaru la tomo otra vez de la mano y empezaron a caminar de regreso al apartamento. Tomados de la mano, Rin no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera tan insistente que el doctor se volvió a mirarla, como pidiéndole una explicación.

"Sucede algo malo?"

"No, estoy feliz es todo!"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó nada y simplemente le pico el ojo con picardía, provocando que Rin se erizara de pies a cabeza emocionada. Antes de llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru sacó el celular y llamó al papa gato para informarle que la pequeña había comido muy bien y ahora iban en camino del apartamento.

"Si Sensei, iremos al cine con Inuyasha y Kagome. La cuidaré mucho!"

El doctor le extendió el teléfono a Rin, que lo tomó con el pulso inestable. Sesshoumaru se estaba comportando demasiado adorable y ella deseaba saltarle encima y darle un beso. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era jugar la carta de gatita consentida y así tenerlo cerca sin levantar sospechas.

"Hola papi, estoy muy bien. Me cuida de maravilla!...jajajaja así lo haré. Claro que quiero hablar con ella"

Sesshoumaru supuso que Deborah estaba al otro lado del teléfono y se hizo el despistado al notar que la gatita parecía incómoda, hablando entre dientes y como en clave.

"Ajá, si mucho…es difícil es taan…jejeje…no sé y la verdad no me importa, que dicha que pasó…claro, hablamos la otra semana. Chao, gracias Deb!"

Tomando el teléfono para guardarlo en su bolsillo, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si estaba bien que fueran al cine con Inuyasha y Kagome. Con una gran sonrisa, Rin le dijo que le encantaba la idea y de paso le pregunto que película irían a ver.

"Inuyasha quiere ver una de miedo, no te importa verdad?"

"Nop…así tengo una excusa!"

Rin pronunció las últimas palabras entre dientes y Sesshoumaru no las llegó a escuchar. Ver una película de miedo, era la excusa perfecta para dos cosas agradables: en el cine poder pegarse como una espora del doctor, y en la casa alegar no poder conciliar el sueño sola y así dormir al calor de aquellos pectorales bien formados y tibicietos.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Rin rápidamente se cambio a una camisa blanca con escote en V y manga larga. Para abrigarse se puso un saco beige al cuerpo y una bufanda multicolor que le daba un aire juvenil e irresistible. Los zapatos eran puntiagudos de gamuza beige y tacón alto, haciendo juego con una cartera bicolor, café y beige.

Como adivinando los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru, Rin se dejó el cabello suelto y una vez que retoco su maquillaje, anuncio que estaba lista. Al ver los zapatos que llevaba, el doctor sonrió de medio lado y le extendió una caja de regalo que sacó de su escondite en una de las sillas del comedor.

"Toma, lo prometido es deuda!"

"Ah?"

"Me pediste algo lindo!"

"Algo lindo?…ahhh!"

Asombrada y feliz, Rin tomo la caja con ambas manos y corrió a la sala para poder despedazar el papel a sus anchas. Acomodándose detrás de ella, Sesshoumaru observó complacido, como abría la caja como histérica. Era un par de zapatos bajos, estilo zapatilla. Confeccionados en raso rosado y adornados con cuentas y piedras de fantasía; más que zapatos parecían sacados de un cuento de las mil y una noches.

Al contemplar su regalo, Rin supo que para Sesshoumaru ella era realmente especial. Recordaba haber marcado en una revista de moda, unos zapatos exactamente iguales a esos; que el Grandulón se tomara la molestia de notar aquellos detalles era simplemente halagador y la emocionaba mucho.

Atragantada de la emoción, se quitó los zapatos altos y se puso sus zapatillas nuevas que resultaron ser como un guante, suaves y sin maltratar sus pies. Estirando las piernas, admiró un instante más su regalo y luego se puso de pie para abrazar a su roommate.

Rodeándolo por el cuelo con ambas manos, Rin se pego a él y sin medirse le empezó a dar besitos en la mejilla mientras le decía lo mucho que le habían gustado sus zapatillas. Sesshoumaru recibió aquel agradecimiento feliz, las había comprado en su viaje, pero con lo del accidente y la llegada de Susan, no había tenido tiempo de dárselos.

Aunque le gustaba que usara zapatos altos, con aquellas lujosas zapatillas ella le llegaba apenas a la barbilla y eso le permitía rodearla completamente con ambos brazos.

"Si que me conseguiste algo lindo, gracias Doctor!"

"Me alegro que te gusten. Nos vamos?"

"Siiiiiiii!"

(Que bueno, se ve que esta feliz, eso es lo importante que la gatita este bien…me gustaría que durmiéramos juntos otra vez…ojalá me lo pida…)

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Kagome, Inuyasha los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que Susan se hubiera ido, y justo en ese momento el podía jugar a que Rin era su cuñada. Kagome no le había confiado que la gatita estaba enamorada, porque no quería que en un impulso de sinceridad, su novio revelara el secreto.

Después que la gatita se pavoneara con sus zapatillas nuevas, los cuatro salieron hacia el cine. Como era de esperarse, Rin se pego a Sesshoumaru como una espora con la excusa de que la película le daba mucho miedo.

En el momento que Rin se pegó a su costado, Sesshoumaru levantó el brazo que separaba los asientos del cine, permitiéndole a la gatita abrazarse a él durante toda la película. Sujetándola por la cintura e inclinándose al oído para hablarle, Sesshoumaru le pregunto si estaba cómoda. Rin le contesto que si y sin vergüenza, se acurrucó en el fornido pecho para ver la película.

Después de salir del cine, Inuyasha insistió en ir a comer a un lugar de sándwiches gigantes. Inclinándose sobre ella para hablarle al oído, Sesshoumaru le pregunto si quería ir.

"No tenemos que ir sino quieres, estas cansada?"

Incapaz de controlarse, Rin se pegó a su doctor y con un ronroneo que le salió sin proponérselo, le dijo que estaba bien y quería ir para complacer a Inuyasha. Frunciendo el ceño, Sesshoumaru buscó contacto visual y con fingido desagrado le preguntó calladamente si quería a su hermano.

"No me digas que te cae bien el insecto?"

"Claro, además de ser tu hermano es el futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga!"

"Y yo que?"

"Tu que de que?"

"Te caigo bien?"

"Jajajajaja…"

La risa de Rin fue totalmente espontánea pero eran más nervios que otra cosa. Parpadeando para no ser tan obvia, con una vocecita consentida, le dijo la verdad disfrazada de amistad.

"Eres mi Doctor favorito!"

Feliz de tenerla tan cerca y comportándose absolutamente adorable, Sesshoumaru se echo una risa gruesa y juguetona que a Rin le puso los pelos de punta, se veía tan sexy cuando reía así, que le provocaba agarrarlo y comérselo a besos.

La cena fue un agradable reflejo de lo que podría ser su vida con la pequeña a su lado. Hacia días que su agresiva conciencia no daba señales de vida y Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si algún día volvería a escuchar aquella voz.

(Soy su doctor favorito que bueno. Parece que ya recuperó el ánimo y el apetito, pero no puedo descuidarme. No entiendo porque no me puede decir que le sucedió…)

Una vez en el apartamento, sin enterarse, Rin cumplió el deseo de ambos. Alegando que la película la había afectado mucho, le pidió a su complaciente roommate que durmiera con ella. El doctor se metió a la cama de la gatita en silencio. Acariciando su negra cabellera, se quedó dormido abrazado a Rin.

…………………………………

Los días pasaron y en contra de las suposiciones de Rin, Sesshoumaru siguió cuidando de ella con esmero. La llamaba por celular y cuando podía, iba a buscarla a la salida de su turno en la biblioteca. Era difícil no hacerse a la idea de que podría aspirar a tenerlo para ella sola, pero siempre recordaba que Susan era la prometida y no ella.

Era viernes y Rin había llegado algo temprano, muy cansada y con ganas de bañarse, comer y ver una buena película en compañía de su guapo roommate. Ya ni siquiera trataba de luchar contra sus sentimientos, Sesshoumaru estaba tan pendiente y atento con ella que si no aprovechaba, sin duda iba arrepentirse pronto, cuando Susan inventara alguna excusa para ir a visitarlo.

(Me gusta demasiado…jajaja ojalá fuera que me gustara nada mas, acéptalo Rin estas enamorada como una quinceañera enloquecida…todo es su culpa, quien lo tiene siendo tan guapo, adorable y complaciente…arrggg! Es un tonto me cae mal…me voy a bañar!)

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Sesshoumaru entró con sus libros y una bolsa de comida caliente. Mientras cerraba la puerta, llamó a Rin para que viniera a comer. El ruido de la ducha ahogó la respuesta femenina y él tuvo tiempo de cambiarse sacar un par de platos. Una vez que el agua dejó de correr, el doctor se acercó a la puerta.

"Rin traje comida!"

"En seguida salgo!"

Rin estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño envuelta en su bata de seda, y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Desde su desmayo, Sesshoumaru no hacia más que cuidarla con esmero, eso la confundía y emocionaba al mismo tiempo creando un mundo de ilusiones donde Sesshoumaru era suyo.

En el fondo de su corazón deseaba albergar la esperanza de que Sesshoumaru sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero aquel pensamiento siempre se evaporaba al recordar a Susan y el fuerte sentido de responsabilidad característicos del Grandulón.

Ahora mas que nunca recordaba su encuentro en el aeropuerto, y se reía de si misma al ver en la situación que se encontraba. Después de llamarlo toda clase de improperios y hasta tratar de separarse de él, simplemente era risible estar tan enamorada tan solo unos cuantos meses más tarde.

Sesshoumaru golpeó la puerta una vez llamándola para que fuera a comer, la gatita suspiró abatida y busco la resignación en su interior. Tenía que ser fuerte y disfrutar de aquella etapa de felicidad, mientras durara.

"Ya voy!"

Rin salió de su habitación en una pijama de pantalón y camiseta con el cabello húmedo. Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado a la mesa mientras hojeaba un libro. Al verlo Rin frunció el ceño, sospechaba que por estar tan pendiente de ella, estaba descuidando sus estudios, y decidió preguntarle sin andarse por las ramas.

"Doctor tienes que estudiar?"

"No realmente, estoy buscando un capítulo sobre…porque me lo preguntas?"

"Porque quiero saber si por estar cuidándome tanto, te has retrasado con tus clases, yo sé que la carrera de medicina demanda mucho tiempo y dedicación. Estoy bien!"

"Disculpa que sea tajante, pero como yo lleve mi carrera es mi problema gatita. Ahora no te metas en lo que no te importa y come, te aseguro que puedo convertirme en doctor y cuidar de una pequeña gatita al mismo tiempo!"

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sesshoumaru, los ojos de Rin si iban tiñendo de una felicidad y emoción que la hacia sentir tibia por dentro. El apretó los labios conteniendo la risa, de ver la expresión femenina, acercándose a él con las manos en la cadera, Rin trató de reclamarle pero solo le salio un rabioso 'doctor'

"DOCTOR!"

"Si dime?...si no te apresuras se enfriara tu comida, ven pequeña siéntate aquí!"

Haciendo un furioso puchero, Rin movió la cabeza como negando en silencio y tomo el asiento que él le ofrecía a su lado. Con el tenedor en la mano, expresó parte de su frustración. Cuando Sesshoumaru se comportaba tan protector era imposible enojarse, pero ella tenía que montar una escena.

"Eres un mandón, ningún paciente tendrá derecho a protestar!"

"Eso es otra cosa totalmente distinta. Tu vives conmigo y tengo que cuidarte"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros. Dime porque te descuidaste y contemplaré la posibilidad de ser mas flexible!"

"Arggh!"

Rin se atragantó y haciendo cara de aburrida, se consumió en su plato soltando una risita nerviosa.

"Jejeje la verdad no me importa que me cuides como un perro rabioso. Mi papá está tranquilo y no quiero darle mas disgustos, ni se diga de Koro, si cree que estoy débil nunca terminare de escuchar sus regaños!"

"Mmmm…!"

Sesshoumaru la miro de soslayo y triunfante se llevo un bocado a los labios. Cada vez que trataba de averiguar el porque de su desvanecimiento, Rin se salía por la tangente, dejando al doctor intrigado. Saboreando la cena, el Grandulón tuvo una visita inesperada, cuando escuchó la agresiva voz de su yo interior.

"Porque crees que se pone tan esquiva cada vez que la interrogas?"

"No sé!"

"Si te dijera dejaríamos de cuidarla?"

"Claro que no! No deseo pasar por eso otra vez. Jamás me había sentido tan impotente!"

"Si me preguntas, yo creo que le afectó que Susan llegara tan rápido!"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero por suerte Susan no vendrá en un buen tiempo!"

"Afortunadamente!"

La voz se replegó y Sesshoumaru terminó de comer con la duda brincando en un rincón de su mente. Masticando despacio, Rin se reprendió por tomarse las cosas tan a pecho.

(Otra vez me pregunto, estuvo cerca! Mejor ya no me quejo, además que estoy pensando? Me fascina que sea tan posesivo conmigo)

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Rin le pregunto si quería ver televisión con ella. Como respuesta, Sesshoumaru agitó la caja del video en el aire.

"Trajiste una peli que dicha!"

Sesshoumaru tenía algo que quería preguntarle hacia días y ahora parecía el momento indicado. Cuando ella se acomodó a su lado, el doctor se aclaro la garganta discretamente y como balde de agua fría, le preguntó lo que lo atormentaba.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro!"

"Porque no estuviste cuando desperté del accidente?"

Rin tragó grueso y dejo el plato de helado sobre la mesa. Aquella pregunta se había materializado de la nada y tenía que contestar sin ninguna escapatoria posible.

"Ahem…si fui a verte Sesshoumaru solo que estabas inconsciente. Tuve que sobornar al doctor Samara con un postre para que me dejara entrar. Tenía que cerciorarme que nada te había sucedido. Me fui porque sabía que Susan estaba en Japón y no deseaba tener problemas, mas bien causártelos!"

La gatita tenia una expresión de dolor en los ojos y Sesshoumaru se sintió conmovido. Fugazmente recordó como lo había abrazado en la biblioteca y supo que aquel accidente era un recuerdo amargo para ella.

"En serio sobornaste al doctor?"

"Sipi!"

"Y cuanto tiempo te quedaste conmigo, me dijiste algo? Nadie me dijo nada!"

Rin tragó saliva nerviosa, sintió mareos cuando su mente desplegó el recuerdo de aquel instante, donde sabiendo que no la escuchaba, le había confesado que lo amaba. Junto a ella, Sesshoumaru la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin perder ni un solo minuto de la extraña actitud de Rin.

"Estás bien pequeña? Porque te ves como pálida!"

"Yo…ah...eh…es que..."

"Estás balbuceando gatita!"

"Jejeje"

Rin dejó caer la mandíbula levemente, Sesshoumaru la miraba de forma extraña como si quisiera arrancarle el secreto que se escondía en su cabeza. Tratando de serenarse, se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo y con el tono más despreocupado que pudo entonar, le ofreció a su roommate la más desesperada de las mentiras.

"Estoy bien, me acordé de tu accidente y eso no me gusta me di un susto horrible…entonces vamos a ver la película? Voy a traer palomitas me dieron ganas de comer palomitas, a ti también te gusta verdad, ya vengo"

En el momento que ella trató de levantarse Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por la muñeca con suavidad y la atrajo junto a él, tan cerca que prácticamente la estaba sentando en su regazo.

"Adonde vas!"

"eh…ah…bueno es que yo…"

"Estás balbuceando otra vez, ven acá voy a poner la película! 'YO' traeré las palomitas en un rato"

Sesshoumaru la movió hacia su pecho, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y con la mano libre apartó los mechones húmedos de su rostro, con ternura. Rin no se movió pero todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante la caricia de su roommate.

Incapaz de rechazar aquella demostración de cariño tan posesiva, ella se acomodó de forma que todo su torso se amoldara al espacio del pecho masculino, para Sesshoumaru fue como si ella se derritiera entre sus brazos. Una hora más tarde la llevo cargada hasta la cama para que siguiera durmiendo. Hostigado por su conciencia, el Grandulón se acomodó junto a ella.

"Así esta mejor, no queremos que se despierte y se asuste!"

"Y porque habría de hacer eso?"

"No se un mal sueño, mejor nos quedamos cerca!"

"Todas las veces que hemos dormido juntos, es porque ella me lo ha pedido. Iré a mi cama a dormir!"

"No Sesshoumaru quedémonos!"

"No!"

"Aguafiestas!"

"Cierra la boca!"

………………………………

1 hora después…

Con la vista fija en el techo dominado por el insomnio, Sesshoumaru escuchó como la puerta que daba al baño se abría y Rin se aproximaba hasta él. Rascándose la cabeza con pereza, la gatita levantó la cobija y se deslizó junto a él, se acurrucó y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormida.

Si hubiera podido, Sesshoumaru habría soltado la risa más estruendosa posible. Rin era la mujer mas consentida que el había conocido y lo mejor era que no le molestaba complacerla en todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, mas cuando significaba que dormían abrazados y entrepiernados.

"Notaste que siempre es ella la que entrelaza sus piernitas con las nuestras!"

"Si, alguna objeción?"

"No, por mi que nos amarre a la cama y haga lo que quiera con nosotros…"

Sesshoumaru se estremeció al imaginarse amarrado a la cama y a merced de la gatita. Estaba seguro que ella era súper sensual y divertida en la intimidad, podía intuirlo y las sugerencias de su conciencia solo servían para que su imaginación lo torturara con conjeturas deliciosas de cómo sería hacerle el amor.

…………………………

Sábado…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al aroma de un desayuno hecho con cariño, manjares hechos por la gatita chef. Moviendo la cabeza para desperezarse, el doctor se pasó los dedos por el torso, evocando la sensación del cuerpo femenino apoyado en él.

Con una sonrisa ínfima, recordó la soltura con que se había metido en su cama, y dejo que el escalofrío lo recorriera de punta a punta. Luego se dio vuelta en la cama y enterró la nariz en la almohada con ganas de gritar.

Así lo encontró Rin cuando abrió la puerta para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo. La gatita se sentía apenada de saber que se había pasado de cama y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Kagome le había dicho que aprovechara y disfrutara de su doctor todo lo que pudiera, según su amiga, todo era posible y a lo mejor Sesshoumaru podría enamorarse de ella.

Cuando Kagome le dijo eso, ella se encogió de hombros alegando que el Grandulón era demasiado centrado en sus cosas. Ahora estaba de pie en la puerta, contemplando con la cabeza ladeada, su espalda desnuda y la curva que se formaba donde la sabana delineaba los glúteos masculinos.

(mmm…apuesto que tiene un trasero firme, como me gustaría pellizcarlo jejejeje…ahem basta ya! es un hombre comprometido…que no le importa que yo duerma pegada a él como un pulpo…)

"Hola, buenos días doctor te prepare desayuno…estas bien?"

Sesshoumaru se levantó como un resorte para verla, con el pelo revuelto por hundir su cara en la almohada, le dijo que iría en un segundo y que nada malo le pasaba.

"Hola gatita, estoy bien, que hora es?"

"9.30"

"Vaya parece que me quede dormido"

"Es mi culpa, no me di cuenta en que momento me pase…"

"Te pasaste de cama? Pues para serte sincero no me di cuenta!"

La cara de Rin se puso tan roja que ella sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de un solo golpe. Dándole la espalda, Sesshoumaru terminó de hacer su cama y sin que Rin lo notara, acarició la parte de la sabana donde ella había estado y que tenía un par de largos cabellos negros.

"Que me preparaste gatita?"

"Omellette hace mucho que no te la hago!"

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru terminaba de guardar los platos cuando sonó el timbre. Rin estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir de compras por lo que supuso que era Kagome con su hermano. Efectivamente, era su cuñada y su hermano, venían por Rin para ir de compras.

Esa noche sería la fiesta de cumpleaños del papa gato y Deborah había organizado una celebración por todo lo alto en la residencia Ikegami. Con la excusa de la fiesta, Kagome había inventado una tarde de compras y belleza solo para ellas dos.

Rin había recibido de buena gana aquella idea, quería comprarse un vestido hermoso para lucírselo en secreto a Sesshoumaru, sabiendo que su madrastra había contratado una orquesta, Rin ansiaba poder bailar con el Grandulón a la luz de las estrellas.

"Hola!"

"Hola Kagome, Insecto, que haces aquí? Pensé que eran solo las dos!"

"Si pero yo las llevaré y tu me vas acompañar ahora y cuando terminen!"

El doctor no se molesto en negarse y entro al baño para ducharse y cambiarse. Cuando salió, vio que Rin y Kagome secreteaban como dos niñas ahogando la risa y tomándose de la mano, lo que no sospechaba era que hablaban de él.

"Kagome me pase de cama, no puedo dormir sin él esto es terrible!"

"No amiga, déjame decirte que a como yo lo veo, él no tiene ninguna objeción de dormir contigo, apuesto que te le pegas como un pulpo!"

"Jejeje es que es tan calientito, además hay mucho de que agarrarme jajjajaja!"

"No tienes remedio Rin!"

"Lo sé…entonces vamos a comprar desde el vestido a los zapatos y luego al salón?"

"Siiiii!"

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, las dos se alejaron caminando envueltas en su burbuja particular. Viendo como la gatita se alejaba, Sesshoumaru sintió un ardor en la boca del estomago que se desvaneció cuando ella regreso sobre sus pasos para despedirse de ambos.

Primero le dio un beso a Inuyasha en la mejilla y luego cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso de puntillas y le tiro los brazos alrededor del cuello. Le dio tres besitos en la mejilla y le dijo que lo iba a extrañar hasta el almuerzo. Ella sabía que estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no le importaba, Sesshoumaru era demasiado especial y paciente con ella para no hacerlo.

Finalmente cuando las dos se perdieron entre la multitud, Inuyasha se volvió hacia su hermano para expresar con su brutal sinceridad lo que Kagome le ocultaba. Ver como se despedían era una prueba clara y tangible de que Rin era la mujer indicada para su hermano.

Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada perdida pero aún así, presentía que Inuyasha estaba por decir algo y permaneció sereno para escuchar a su hermano menor.

"Ella te quiere mucho!"

"Así parece! Algún problema?"

"No. Susan jamás te trata con tanta…no encuentro la palabra…este…"

"Ternura!...ella es tierna y amorosa, como una niña consentida!"

El doctor se lo dijo escondiendo la sonrisa bajo sus labios, y sin pronunciar mas palabra empezó a caminar en busca de una tienda de ropa de hombre. La fiesta de cumpleaños era un evento formal y quería comprarse un traje nuevo para estar a la altura.

Todavía con la quijada abierta de la impresión, Inuyasha comprendió que no era necesario comparar en voz alta a Rin con Susan, su hermano sabía perfectamente lo diferentes que eran. Ahora solo quedaba esperar por un milagro y que su nueva cuñada fuera una gatita chef.

(Si ya lo sabe porque rayos no hace nada, es un torpe. Quien quiere casarse con alguien como ella? Aunque Kagome tiene razón y la desabrida esa se porto súper diferente…maldita sea, que la rubia babosa cambie es malas noticias para Rin, porque entonces el imbécil no tendrá justificación para romper el compromiso…quiero que Rin sea mi cuñada!)

Cuando se volvieron a ver, Rin salto a los brazos de su doctor diciéndole que había encontrado un vestido espectacular con unos zapatos todavía más divinos. Sujetándola por la cintura, Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes diciéndole que se alegraba mucho.

"Entonces ya terminaron?"

"Sip, nos vamos a peinar y arreglar en la casa para ayudar a Deborah"

"Como tu digas pequeña!"

Una vez que terminaron con el almuerzo, Inuyasha condujo hasta la residencia Ikegami que ya daba indicios del gran evento que tendría lugar en la noche. Varios camiones de servicio de comida, flores, globos y demás, estaban estacionados frente a la entrada principal de la hermosa mansión.

En medio de todo aquel mar de gente y colores festivos, estaba Koro esperando que apareciera la camioneta de Inuyasha para recibir a las niñas. Unos pasos más allá, se veía a Deborah con una gran sonrisa supervisando todo para que su marido tuviera un cumpleaños inolvidable.

"Hola Koro vieras todas las cosas lindas que compramos!"

"Me alegro mi niña!"

"Como estas Koro?"

"Bien gracias…- **Koro le sonrió a medias a Inuyasha e inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde Sesshoumaru con los ojos entrecerrados** –…jovencito parece que la niña recuperó su buen humor…mas le vale!"

Inuyasha se burló de su hermano que simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza como para no provocar la ira del robusto y feroz protector de su gatita. Caminando entre los mesoneros, apareció Kai que levantó a Rin en brazos como si fuera un fardo.

"Que dicha que llegaron Koro y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la preocupación!"

Al escucharlo Rin se carcajeó porque sabía que su hermano se estaba burlando del sentido de protección del mayordomo, luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Koro gruño con un oso de la felicidad y tomó los paquetes entrando a la casa.

…………………………………

Fiesta de cumpleaños…

Koro se acercó a Sesshoumaru por detrás. Conversaba con Folken y dos doctores más, todos amigos de la universidad. El Grandulón se sentía a gusto escuchando las anécdotas de los primeros años de práctica profesional. Aquellos doctores, que eran como su sueño hecho realidad.

En un lugar cerca de la piscina, bajo uno de los árboles iluminados con diminutas luces blancas, estaba Rin. Observaba con una sonrisa a todos los invitados divertirse. Estaba un poco desanimada porque con tantos doctores presentes, estar con Sesshoumaru aunque fuera un rato iba a ser imposible.

(No importa, ha estado súper pendiente de mi estos últimos días...yo quería que me viera en mi vestido nuevo…bailaré con Kai o con mi papi!)

Resignada, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y levanto la cabeza para contemplar las estrellas.

………………………………

Al notar la presencia de Koro todos se volvieron para saludarlo, pero él miraba a Sesshoumaru fijamente. Al ver la actitud de Koro, Folken se rio para sus adentros porque lo conocía a la perfección y no estaba ahí para relaciones publicas, sino para reclamarle algo a Sesshoumaru, que tenia que ver con su hija.

"Doctores buenas noches…Jovencito se puede saber que hace aquí mientras la niña está sola?"

Sintiéndose regañado Sesshoumaru miró en la dirección que Koro señalaba igual que el resto de su grupo. Los cuatro doctores se rieron entre dientes y esperaron la respuesta del 'jovencito', que al ver a Rin parecía que le hubieran dado un sedante.

"Solo estaba conversando!"

"Está perdiendo el tiempo, solo mírela!"

Sesshoumaru hizo exactamente lo que Koro le decía y comprendió cuanta razón tenía al dejar a semejante mujer sola. Su gatita lucía absolutamente hermosa y más sensual que de costumbre.

Llevaba un vestido negro que hacía que sus piernas parecieran interminables y su cuerpo fuera una irresistible provocación sexual. Por unos instantes se quedó embobado viéndola hasta que uno de los doctores lo hizo reaccionar dándole un leve codazo.

"Oye muchacho si no vas tu otro lo hará!"

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos enloquecido al escuchar aquellas palabras y todos soltaron la risa, Folken era el que más sonreía porque al ver a Sesshoumaru embelezado con su hija, recordó el enamoramiento y la pasión que había sentido por su difunta esposa.

Folken se veía a si mismo en Sesshoumaru, él también tenía una novia al conocer a Milerna, pero en su caso todo había sido menos complicado. En el momento que supo que la madre de Rin correspondía su amor, buscó a su novia para confesarle que estaba enamorado de otra mujer.

Inquieto, al ver que el 'Jovencito' no se movía, Koro le dio un codazo y le habló exasperado, no ayudaba nada que la voz en su cabeza gritara mil improperios, acusándolo de estar perdiendo el tiempo con un grupo de doctores, en lugar de sacar a la gatita a bailar.

"Jovencito que esperas, una invitación formal?"

Silenciando a su conciencia con un gruñido, Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia Koro y le hablo secamente, esperando que no lo arrancara la cabeza por su atrevimiento.

"Ya voy maldición! Que carácter el tuyo Koro!"

"Por lo que he escuchado igual al tuyo Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos desubicado, era la primera vez que Koro lo llamaba por su nombre y en ese instante comprendió que decirle jovencito era una forma de retarlo.

Con una sensación de felicidad indescriptible, Sesshoumaru se acomodó el corbatín y empezó a caminar en dirección a Rin. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que él se acercaba se puso tensa y empezó a jugar con las manos presa de los nervios.

(Que guapo está, se ven tan bello con smoking…aww ya me empezó a doler la panza, quiero que me saque a bailar para poder sentirlo cerca…)

Con los ojos clavados en su gatita, Sesshoumaru se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Rin con una sonrisa y hablándole con un tono de voz que sin quererlo, lo hacía aún más irresistible y seductor.

"Hola pequeña!"

"Hola…como la estás pasando?"

"Ahora muy bien!"

Rin sintió el dolor de estómago transformarse en ganas de vomitar. Conteniendo su nerviosismo, dejó que los ojos de Sesshoumaru la envolvieran con su profundidad. Los últimos días habían sido idílicos y de tortura.

Sabía que no podía tenerlo pero se negaba a perderlo y por eso no dejaba el apartamento. Quería imaginar que ambos eran solteros, y en esa fiesta, bajo aquel árbol iluminado, podía dejar de contener sus verdaderos sentimientos y perderse en la calidez de sus brazos.

(Como dije antes…soñar no cuesta nada! Esta noche Sesshoumaru es mío…)

Aclarándose la garganta y jugando con un mechón de su sedosa melena, Rin se concentro en el escultural hombre frente a ella.

"Dime algo…dejaste tu interesante conversación con futuros colegas solo para venir a estar conmigo!"

"Así parece!"

Al hablar Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más a ella y la gatita se mordió el labio inferior mientras que sus ojos parecieron ponerse más verdes. El sabía que los ojos de su pequeña se ponían así cuando estaba feliz o nerviosa, y aprovechando que estaban tan cerca, se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras elogiaba su atuendo.

"Luces hermosa!"

"Gracias, pero en serio no quieres regresar con los amigos de mi papi, ellos…"

Rin no siguió hablando al sentir que Sesshoumaru la tomaba de la mano con suavidad y la conducía al borde de la piscina para poder bailar con ella. Estaba tan embelezada en su compañía, que no había escuchado la música romántica que ahora inundaba el ambiente.

Tomándola por la cintura con delicadeza, Sesshoumaru se pego a ella y dejándose llevar por la música y su incansable conciencia, bailó con la gatita olvidándose que en su vida existía Susan o una promesa de matrimonio.

Para Rin aquella noche fue una tortura dulce y maravillosa, y lejos de entristecerse estuvo feliz porque ya sabía lo que quería en un hombre y era un clon de Sesshoumaru soltero.

Terminaron de bailar y Rin se sentía intoxicada con el varonil aroma de Sesshoumaru. Cuando por el micrófono, Deborah anuncio que era hora de cantar cumpleaños, el doctor condujo a la gatita entre la gente sin soltar su mano.

Mientras esperaban que los invitados se acomodaran alrededor del pastel, el cabello de Rin cayo sobre su frente, con suavidad Sesshoumaru aparto lo mechones para pasarlos por detrás de la oreja. Rin lo observaba sin parpadear, deseando que no dejara de rozarla.

Concentrando su atención en ella, el Grandulón la miró y por un instante se perdió en el verde de sus vivaces ojos. Fue como un instante congelado en el tiempo, donde él solo tenía que inclinarse y acabar con la duda de cómo seria besarla.

Respirando profundamente Sesshoumaru logró aplacar ese impulso y elogiar su vestido por segunda vez, aunque quiso sonar casual, Rin pudo percibir una fibra extraña en su voz y ella sintió escalofríos.

"Me gusta tu vestido!"

"Gracias!"

La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y aunque Sesshoumaru se sentía algo cansado, se mantuvo muy cerca de su gatita. La vio carcajearse a sus anchas mientras bailaba con Kai y convertirse en una niñita en brazos de su padre.

Viéndola bailar, recordó las palabras del colega de su Sensei, si no era él alguien más se quedaría con ella. Resistir a otro Kouji no era su idea de un futuro cercano por lo que trago saliva incomodo por aquella posibilidad.

Se distrajo de sus desagradables pensamientos, cuando vio a la gatita bailando con Koro. Una vez que la música cesó, el mayordomo le susurró algo y la gatita se apresuró para llegar hasta él.

Intrigado, Sesshoumaru no fue capaz de contener su curiosidad y le pregunto que le había dicho Koro. Con una sonrisa, Rin no le dijo nada y le pidió que fueran al apartamento porque estaba cansada.

"Que te dijo Koro?"

"Ay Grandulón eso es un secreto, no seas curioso. Nos vamos?"

"Claro!"

………………………………

Varios días después…

Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento feliz de ver que Rin ya había llegado y estaba preparando comida. Al escuchar a su roommate llegar, la gatita respiro profundo y se volvió para saludarlo. El Grandulón le devolvió el gesto de paso a la habitación para cambiarse y dejar sus libros.

Ella siguió preparando la comida, recordaba sin cesar la forma como la había tratado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, y eso le daba mariposas en la panza.

Cuando Sesshoumaru salio de su cuarto, camino hasta estar justo detrás de ella. Al sentirlo tan cerca la gatita no se atrevió a moverse, si habló para poder controlar las mariposas que inundaban su estómago sin piedad. Dominada por los nervios la voz le salio quebradiza.

"Te fue bien Grandulón?"

"Aja, pero estoy agotado. Que cocinas gatita?"

Rin iba a contestar pero se petrificó, aprovechando su estatura, Sesshoumaru se pego a ella apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y así ver que cocinaba. Las manos del doctor rozaban sus caderas suavemente, como si en cualquier momento la fuera a abrazar por la cintura. Con ganas de vomitar, Rin apretó los ojos y le dijo que comerían pasta.

"Que delicioso, hiciste postre?"

"Claro"

Sesshoumaru movió su cabeza como si oliera el perfume de Rin y dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel femenina, le dijo que le gustaba mucho el olor de aquel perfume. El gracias que Rin logró musitar fue apenas audible y una sonrisa de triunfo se esparció sobre los labios de Sesshoumaru.

…………………………

Viernes por la mañana…

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban desayunando antes de salir a la universidad, cuando inesperadamente Sesshoumaru salio de su mutismo para preguntarle algo a la gatita.

"Gatita quieres salir conmigo mañana?"

"Salir? Como a cenar? Puedo preparar algo si quieres!"

"Me encanta tu comida pero quiero llevarte…en realidad es una sorpresa, te gustan las sorpresas?

Rin se lo quedó viendo un instante con el corazón en la garganta. No podía evitar sentirse emocionada y tampoco importaba si era solo una de las muchas atenciones de Sesshoumaru, estarían solos y en su mente podía jugar a que era una cita.

"Me encantan, a que hora quieres salir?"

"9 a.m.!"

"Disculpa? Mañana es sábado y…"

"Recuerda que es una sorpresa pequeña!"

"Ahh claro!"

Mordiéndose el labio Rin se sintió un poco desanimada, había pensado que la invitaría a comer a un restaurante, pero era obvio por la hora que era una salida al centro comercial. Rápidamente su mente volvió a la realidad y sin mucho entusiasmo, terminó de preparar sus cosas para ir a la universidad.

Sesshoumaru la observó disimuladamente y al ver su cara de resignación, se rió para sus adentros. Luego, acercándose a ella, le entregó el teléfono celular.

"No lo olvides!"

"Gracias…doctor, a mi sorpresa puedo ir en jeans?"

"Claro, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de todos los detalles!"

"Esta bien…nos vemos mas tarde chao!"

……………………………………

Sorpresa…

Cuando Rin salió de su cuarto completamente lista, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Extrañada, miró su reloj, 9 a.m., justo la hora que Sesshoumaru le había dicho. Arrugando la boca, golpeó la carátula de su reloj suavemente con el dedo índice, pensando que a lo mejor su aparato estaba adelantado.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja, porque hambre no tenía, al contrario, su pobre estómago estaba hecho un puño por los nervios. Realmente no era tarde ni temprano, estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa por la sorpresa que le había preparado el doctor, que casi no había dormido; y cuando logró hacerlo, fue para soñar que él le confesaba su amor.

(Ay rayos! Estoy nerviosa…tranquila, respira hondo Asakura…me pregunto que clase de sorpresa será?...que importa! Mientras esté con él…)

La gatita estaba a punto de llamar a Sesshoumaru a gritos, cuando sonó el timbre y ella comprendió que seguramente el doctor había salido, olvidando las llaves. Desde afuera escuchó como Sesshoumaru la llamaba con una voz que denotaba felicidad.

"Rin soy yo!"

Viendo su atuendo rápidamente, jeans y camiseta haciendo juego con sus zapatillas de raso, Rin respiró profundo, se alisó el cabello y abrió la puerta. No sospechaba que iba a recibir la primera de las sorpresas del día.

De pie en el corredor estaba Sesshoumaru sosteniendo un gigantesco ramo de botones de rosas de varios colores, todos tonos pasteles. Fingiendo no comprender, Rin le preguntó que si esas flores eran para ella. Carcajeándose entre dientes, Sesshoumaru dio un paso adentro del apartamento y besándola en la mejilla le entregó el ramo.

"Toma pequeña, sé lo mucho que te gustan!"

"Gracias…pero porque?"

"Porque hoy es tu día especial, lista!"

"Ajá!"

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja al ver que Rin sostenía el ramo entre sus manos sin dar indicios de querer ponerlo en el florero. Con aquel ramo, el doctor quería borrar del mapa el recuerdo del que Kouji le había dado la noche que se la llevó al teatro dejándolo solo.

"Ahem…gatita el ramo lo ponemos en el florero?"

"Ah?…si jejejeje que tonta!"

Rin sacudió la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de la agitación que sentía, luego con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru puso sus flores en agua. No quería emocionarse, pero era difícil ignorar todas las atenciones que últimamente el doctor tenía con ella. Motivada por su innata curiosidad, Rin no se aguanto las ganas de preguntarle otra vez por su sorpresa.

"Doctor dime adonde vamos…porque estas siendo tan amable conmigo, no me digas que tienes malas noticias?"

El Grandulón la miro un instante eterno antes de responderle, había pasado minutos de angustia el día que tuvo que ir a verla al hospital a causa de su desmayo. Y para empeorar la ansiedad masculina, en repetidas ocasiones, la gatita se negaba a confesarle la razón por la cual había descuidado su salud.

"No tengo malas noticias. No se porque intuyo que tu reciente problema de salud tiene algo que ver conmigo, por lo que quiero recompensártelo"

"P-pero…doctor porque piensas que tienes algo que ver…yo no…bueno…err, fue solo un descuido…!"

"Ves? Estas balbuceando otra vez, porque rayos no me puedes decir?"

"Porque no hay nada que decir…por cierto, me encanta mi día especial!"

Rin remató aquella frase con un beso tierno que calentó la mejilla masculina al punto de dibujarle una ínfima sonrisa al Grandulón y olvidó que estaba a punto de interrogarla de nuevo del porque se había desmayado.

"Que bueno que te guste, pero tienes que traer un abrigo y esa bufanda de colores, me gusta esa!"

"Claro lo que tu digas!"

Haciendo caso omiso de su corazón enloquecido, Rin tomo su chaqueta de cuero café claro y su bufanda de colores. Cerrando los ojos un instante, se pregunto como haría para sobrevivir aquel día especial sin vomitar o besar al doctor por ser tan atento, caballeroso e irresistible.

Con la bufanda arrollada a su cuello, la gatita se detuvo junto al doctor que parecía pensativo. Al verla a su lado, el doctor sonrió y tomando las llaves salieron del apartamento. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, Sesshoumaru le dijo que tomarían un taxi para ir a la estación del tren.

El doctor sabía que a Rin le encantaba viajar en tren, porque le recordaba la época cuando su madre vivía. La gatita le había contado que su madre la llevaba a un pueblo hermoso y tranquilo a hora y media de ahí, a pasar los días de fin de semana largo.

"Viajaremos en tren?"

"Hai, te gusta la idea?"

"Sabes que si…me recuerda a mi mamá!"

Al notar que ella flaqueaba un poco, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano estrechándosela con firmeza para que los recuerdos de su madre no la entristecieran.

"Sin pucheros pequeña! Hoy no puedes llorar!"

"..ok!"

En el momento que llegaron a la estación, Rin empezó a preguntarle a Sesshoumaru adonde iban pero el suavemente le dijo que no se valía ser tan curiosa. Una vez acomodados en un compartimiento privado, un mesero llegó para preguntarles que deseaban tomar.

Rin tenía una sonrisa que parecía dibujada con tinta indeleble, estaba encantada con su sorpresa y en el fondo de su alma, deseaba que todas aquellas atenciones significaran algo más. Suprimiendo aquella ilusión, decidió disfrutar del día sin hacerse colochos mentales.

"Tomaremos una soda gracias!"

"Si señor vuelvo en seguida!"

El hombre los dejo a solas y Rin se acomodó cerca de la ventana pero sin separarse demasiado de Sesshoumaru.

"Doctor esto es maravilloso, puedo preguntar adonde vamos?"

"No, es una sorpresa, si te puedo decir que el lugar está a tres horas de aquí!"

"Tres horas? Oh wow!...mm si me da sueño puedo dormir?"

"Si gatita, hoy puedes hacer lo que tu quieras!"

Rin le lanzó una mirada extraña a Sesshoumaru, era como si quisiera decirle algo importante pero no se atreviera a vocalizarlo. Para ella, hacer lo que quería simple y sencillamente, significaba besarlo y estar con él. La realidad sin embargo, era otra, por lo que sonrió ahogando sus verdaderos deseos, consolándose al pensar que estarían juntos todo el día.

Durante el trayecto, conversaron de infinidad de temas, desde recuerdos infantiles, anécdotas y lo que cada uno deseaba hacer con su vida. Rin se sorprendió de saber que Sesshoumaru deseaba quedarse en Japón y ejercer la profesión ahí. Era extraño porque recordaba claramente que Susan había dicho que ni loca se trasladaría de país.

Ella lo escuchó con atención cuando en un arranque de sinceridad, Sesshoumaru habló de su madre. Le narró recuerdos felices de cuando ella estaba viva y la gatita supo que Izuki Youkai había sido una madre amorosa. Sesshoumaru terminó el relato de su mamá, asegurándole que de haberla conocido, hubieran congeniado a la perfección.

"Cuando me enseñas una foto de ella?"

"Un día de estos, te lo prometo!"

"Kagome dice que esos ojitos lindos son su herencia!"

Sesshoumaru miró a Rin emocionado ante aquel comentario y enseguida recordó los días que habían pasado en la cabaña, específicamente cuando borracha, le dijo que le gustaban mucho sus ojos.

En el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Rin supo que había hablado de más, pero ni se inmutó, esperando que el doctor lo dejara pasar como un simple piropo entre amigos.

Guardando aquel halago para si mismo, Sesshoumaru se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento. Estaba maravillado con el paisaje que se desplazaba fuera de la ventana. Imitándolo, la gatita se quedó muy quieta junto a él.

Arrullada por el movimiento del tren, Rin cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en un letargo semi inconsciente. Realmente estaba repasando sus meses de convivencia, lo que era una excusa más para recordar lo enamorada que estaba.

Al notar que se quedaba quieta, Sesshoumaru la observó y pensó que estaba dormida, lo tomó desprevenido cuando lo llamó por su nombre sin abrir los ojos.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Ah?"

"Gracias por mi día especial!"

"De nada, pero aún no acaba!"

"Siiii eso es lo mejor!"

Las tres horas pasaron muy rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rin se encontró bajando del tren en una estación silenciosa y de ambiente relajado. Al avanzar por el lugar, los recuerdos de los viajes con su madre, se desempolvaron en los pliegues de su memoria.

La gatita se detuvo de golpe, Sesshoumaru estaba esperando aquella reacción una vez que reconociera el lugar donde estaban. Discretamente se paró frente a ella para verla.

"Todo bien?"

"Estamos en Kure?"

"Si, te gusta?"

"Como supiste?"

"Conozco varios expertos en materia de gatitas chef!"

Rin se rió suavemente con las lágrimas arremolinándose en las esquinas de sus ojos. Kure era la ciudad preferida de su madre para ir de paseo solo ellas dos. Un pueblo apacible y apartado, lleno de pequeñas tienditas llenas de cosas lindas.

Muchas veces había querido regresar a Kure, para pasear por sus calles y disfrutar de la quietud de sus parques, llenos de árboles y flores. Sin embargo, siempre posponía el viaje, buscando excusas tontas para eludir los recuerdos de su difunta madre.

Levantando sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Sesshoumaru, Rin suspiró profundamente y sin decir nada, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El abrazo duró solo un par de segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso para que el doctor supiera, sin lugar a dudas, que su sorpresa había la había conmovido hasta la médula.

Al separarse, Rin movió la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla. Al sentir el roce de los suaves labios, Sesshoumaru se erizó porque aquel beso era igual al que le había dado en la cabaña. Un beso calido y muy sugestivo.

"Gracias Sesshoumaru!"

Pensando que no podía erizarse más, el doctor saboreo aquellas palabras como una caricia invisible. Era el tono de voz que tenía cuando dormían juntos y en sueños, le pedía que no la dejara sola. En ese instante, Rin decidió que aquel día seria de los dos, no habría nada que la distrajera de disfrutarlo a plenitud, ni Susan ni nada más.

Estaban en Kure y él se comportaba más atento que nunca. Lo tenía a un paso de distancia, solo debía estirar la mano y entrelazar los dedos con el hombre que quería para ella.

(Bueno si no puedo tenerlo, al menos que este día sea inolvidable)

Alargando los dedos sujeto al doctor de la mano, preguntándole adonde la llevaría para almorzar. Envolviendo la pequeña mano entre la suya, Sesshoumaru le dijo que a un lugar secreto y especial.

……………………………………

Caminaron de la mano por las aceras de Kure y Rin juraba que estaba soñando, quería gritar y brincar pero se mantuvo tranquila para no perderse nada de su día especial.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante, Rin contuvo la respiración, era el mismo lugar donde ella y su madre acostumbraban comer. Estrujando la mano masculina con las suyas, la gatita se pego a él desesperada y le dio las gracias.

Aquel día se estaba transformando en una tortura demasiado inmensa para soportarla con ecuanimidad. En cualquier momento mandaría su respeto por el compromiso de Sesshoumaru a volar, y se le tiraría encima para comérselo a besos.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, el ruido de su corazón era tan ensordecedor que la gatita no podía concentrar su atención y escuchaba palabras lejanas que parecían repetir su nombre.

Abrumada por aquel sentimiento, Rin cerró los ojos pero los abrió al sentir la mano tibia de Sesshoumaru sobre su mejilla. Los dedos suaves sobre su piel era un elixir de alivio y por un instante, el corazón enloquecido pareció encontrar sosiego.

Sin quitar la mano, el doctor la obligó a verlo. Con una sonrisa, le preguntó que deseaba beber. Rin quería gritar, estaba tan alegre y confundida que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero logro controlarse.

"Pequeña que sucede?"

"N-nada!"

"Quieres tomar algo, una copa de sake?"

Completamente ruborizada, Rin hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Suspiro aliviada anticipando la copa de sake, que seguramente lograría tranquilizarla. Reuniendo toda la ecuanimidad de que era capaz, la gatita le pregunto algo que la atormentaba.

"Sesshoumaru…yo estaba pensando…regresaremos hoy a Tokio?"

"Por supuesto que no, estaremos aquí hasta mañana! Espero que no te importe dormir juntos, no tendrás que pasarte de cama"

El corazón de Rin brincó en su pecho y al mismo tiempo, una gota de sudor frío le bajo por la espalda. Sesshoumaru la miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos y en un rincón de su mente, aquella actitud le daba escalofríos.

Una vez que almorzaron, Sesshoumaru llevo a Rin de compras, complaciendo todos y cada uno de sus antojos, rechazando todos sus intentos por pagar alguna de las cosas que ella quería.

"Recuerda, hoy es tu día especial!"

"Pero es que ósea…yo…todo me gusta, yo tengo dinero, mi papi me dio una tarjeta!"

"Otra vez balbuceando…ahora no estas con tu papi, yo tengo dinero y lo quiero gastar en ti, sé una buena gatita!"

Rin no pudo esconder su sonrisa y emocionada por las palabras de su roommate, se puso a ver la ventana de una de las tiendas, segundos mas tarde entró corriendo y con tranquilidad, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

Una vez que Rin estuvo satisfecha con sus regalos, Sesshoumaru sugirió ir a dejar los paquetes al hotel donde dormirían esa noche. Cuando el botones recibió las bolsas, el doctor le pregunto si le gustaría ver el atardecer desde el parque.

"Claro, pero si estas muy cansado nos podemos quedar aquí!"

"No pequeña, quiero ir afuera!"

Cuando salieron buscaron un lugar bajo un árbol donde admirar el incipiente atardecer. Rin se sentía inquieta y exaltada, en un instante entre las compras y el hotel, algo en Sesshoumaru había cambiado. Lo percibía en la forma de sujetar su mano, como si quisiera decirle algo con su cuerpo. Podía sentir los cálidos y dorados ojos recorrer cada centímetro de su piel acariciándola con la mirada.

Se sentaron en silencio en un árbol alejado del resto, procurando juntar sus cuerpos. Esta vez no había nada de casual en sus acciones, Rin deseaba sentirlo cerca, averiguar porque tenía aquel presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, y un dolor agudo en el estómago que la mantenía alerta a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su roommate.

Cuando Sesshoumaru le habló, su voz era una suave caricia, aquel tono tan masculino era un deleite para sus oídos y podía percibir una fibra de excitación en la manera como vocalizaba cada palabra. Su tono seductor le llegaba como una chispa que desataba un deseo incontrolable por besarlo.

Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios bajo la mirada atenta de su roommate. Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente, y sonrió como regodeándose. Al verla de cerca, Sesshoumaru comprendió que la gatita estaba dispersa pensando en que sabe que.

Tratando de llamar su atención, Sesshoumaru rozó sus dedos sobre la pequeña mano. Al sentir la leve caricia, Rin se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada. Con un voz suave y pausada, Sesshoumaru comenzó a hablar.

"Rin en que piensas?"

"Yo? Ah no en nada en especial porque?"

"Tengo algo importante que contarte"

"En serio, que es?"

"Susan rompió nuestro compromiso"

Rin abrió la boca pero ningún sonido llegó a oídos de Sesshoumaru. Los ojos ámbar trataban de descifrar lo que ella sentía en aquel momento. Las palabras taladraban la mente de Rin, desatando un remolino de sentimientos que calaban en su pecho como hierros candentes. Rin desvió la mirada hacia el piso un segundo y después lo miró intensamente.

"Pero…porque? Qué pasó? No estás triste?"

"No estoy triste. Verás, resulta que después de todo, el matrimonio no era para nosotros!"

"Aaah!"

Mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba se acercaba lentamente a ella, cerrando el espacio entre los dos. Rin no podía apartar los ojos de él y se sentía desfallecer, tratando de comprender porque le decía todo eso a ella.

Notando su inquietud, el Grandulón la rodeó lentamente con un brazo y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Al verse en brazos de Sesshoumaru, Rin no logró contenerse más y rompió en un silencioso llanto. Desubicado, el doctor la tomó por la barbilla y le preguntó porque lloraba.

"Porque lloras pequeña?"

Aunque quería, ella no fue capaz de contestarle, hasta que respiro hondo un par de veces. Con los ojos vidriosos y voz temblorosa, Rin levantó la cabeza para musitar un par de palabras.

"Porque…porque no te casas?"

"Susan esta enamorada de alguien más!"

El corazón de Rin latió con fuerza un instante y luego pareció caer en un pozo sin fondo, había estado conteniendo la respiración y la respuesta de Sesshoumaru no era exactamente lo que ella ansiaba escuchar. Completamente desilusionada y con las lágrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas, buscó consuelo acurrucándose al doctor.

(Yo creí que me iba a decir que estaba enamorado de mi…ósea que todas sus atenciones…oh por Dios que tonta soy ilusionándome así, Susan lo dejo y quiso ahogar su dolor con su mejor amiga, ósea yo, la gatita tonta…)

Sintiendo que ella parecía hacerse un puñito contra su pecho, Sesshoumaru la estrujo cariñosamente, mientras se carcajeaba en silencio.

"Que tarde mas linda no crees?...casi tanto como tu!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Dije que eres preciosa…ah por cierto, hay otro detalle que no te he contado, Susan no es la única que se enamoró de alguien mas"

La expresión de Rin fue casi de pánico, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no se formaban fuera de sus labios. Estaba aturdida y por un segundo pensó que sus oídos la traicionaban, pero él había dicho claramente que estaba enamorado de alguien más. Con un torbellino de sentimientos agolpados en su pecho, la gatita movió los labios hablando muy despacio.

"De que hablas…ósea que…doctor de quien estas enamorado?"

Sesshoumaru desplegó una sonrisa discreta, parpadeo y luego dejo que el aire llenara su pecho, todo sin dejar de verla o mover sus manos sobre ella. Pegando su nariz delicadamente con la de Rin, le murmuró su respuesta con una voz ronca y sensual.

"mmm…a mi me gustan las gatitas chef!"

Rin iba a decirle algo pero los labios masculinos, la silenciaron. La besaba con tanta ternura que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba su boca con lentitud, delineando con la lengua sus labios.

Sin pensarlo Rin entreabrió la boca para que la besara más profundamente pegándose completamente a él, dejándose llevar por su seguridad y confianza. El aliento tibio sobre ella, mas la sensación de sus bocas juntas, era demasiado como para seguir soportándolo en silencio.

Arrasada por la sensación de aquel beso, Rin dejo escapar un gemido de placer mientras ladeaba la cabeza dándole acceso a su cuello que rápidamente fue presa de los besos masculinos, que mientras la saboreaba gruñía expresando su propio placer.

Era tan sensual, tierna y cariñosa, que Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar sus manos y como con voluntad propia, se escurrieron por debajo de su camisa. Al hacerlo, el beso fue profundo, devorador, tanto que le producía cosquillas en la nuca.

Sesshoumaru no podía pensar con claridad, besarla era mas de lo que había imaginado y sentía su cuerpo reaccionar en mil formas. Sentir como Rin lo acariciaba y jugaba dentro de su boca y sobre sus labios, era confirmación de su innata sensualidad.

Después de interminables minutos, la necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse, pero Sesshoumaru no dejó que el espacio entre ellos fuera demasiado grande, sujetándola posesivamente por las caderas. Abriendo los ojos, Rin dio un gran suspiro, se sentía mareada por el inesperado giro que acababa de tomar su vida.

Viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo enloquecido en su pecho, la gatita buscó las palabras en su mente. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo único que pudo vocalizar fue el nombre de su doctor favorito en un suspiro apenas audible.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Si, mi gatita?"

"Nada, si estoy soñando no me despiertes…"

"Jajajaja"

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella para besarla otra vez. Emocionada, sintió como sus sentimientos por el doctor se esparcían por todo su cuerpo con total libertad. No era un sueño, estaban besándose en un lugar público y Susan ya no era su rival.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Rin deslizó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de su roommate, murmurando de placer sugestivamente. Cuando se besaron nuevamente, fue una electrizante mezcla de placer físico y sentimientos.

Se besaban entregados aquel momento, sin pensar en nada más. Sesshoumaru podía sentir en su piel y en sus labios, la forma como ella movía su cuerpo hacia él, en una expresión silenciosa e inequívoca de su deseo por hacer el amor.

Al percibir que las caricias de Sesshoumaru se volvían mas intensas, suavemente Rin lo apartó con ambas manos, recordándole que había un cuarto de hotel esperando por ellos. Escucharla tan decidida y dispuesta, fue solo una razón mas para que el doctor sintiera un cosquilleo bajo su cintura.

"Vámonos Grandulón, esta oscureciendo!"

"Lo que tu digas gatita!"

Rin entrecerró los ojos y con voz clara le pregunto a Sesshoumaru hace cuando tiempo había terminado con Susan. El doctor estaba tan feliz que aquella pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y la gatita supo que todo el comportamiento 'extraño', había sido porque él era un hombre soltero desde hacia días.

Previendo la frustración femenina, Sesshoumaru se detuvo en un árbol grande y con firmeza la estrecho entre sus brazos, viéndola directamente a los ojos y mordisqueando sus mejillas con ternura. Cuando Rin oyó su explicación logró soltarle un puñetazo.

"Susan terminó conmigo el mismo día que te desmayaste…ay Rin! no me golpees!"

Forcejeando débilmente, Rin empezó a decirle desde tonto hasta cruel y malvado. Reclamándole por no decirle antes que la amaba.

"Eres un malvado…todos estos días…tu sabías, sentías lo mismo…arrghh me estabas torturando verdad?"

"No mi pequeña…bueno es que quería estar completamente seguro! Acaso no te gusto tu sorpresa?"

Rin dejó de forcejear al escucharlo decirle 'mi pequeña' y mordiéndose el labio de la emoción busco sus labios y entre risas le dijo que se apuraran a llegar al hotel porque se las iba a cobrar todas juntas.

……………………………

Recuerdo de un rompimiento amistoso…(gracias Susan!)

Susan estaba sentada en la sala con la mirada fija en un punto en la pared, su respiración era pausada, y en su rostro, no había tristeza solo tranquilidad. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó de la universidad, lo saludó feliz y tomó sus libros diciéndole que la cena estaba lista; pero que primero quería hablar con él.

Notando el destello de importancia y preocupación en los ojos de su prometida, Sesshoumaru le dijo que esperara un segundo mientras tomaba un refresco y así poder hablar.

Sentados uno frente al otro en el sillón, Susan dio un gran suspiro y empezó a hablar con tono decidido, demostrando que era una mujer sin pelos en la lengua y muy perceptiva.

"Ahem…Sesshoumaru…no podemos casarnos!"

Sesshoumaru la escuchó y repitió las palabras mentalmente tres veces antes de, pausadamente preguntarle porque. Mientras hablaba, el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró anticipando las razones de Susan. La vio tan segura y calmada que no le pareció imprudente no mostrarse ofendido o triste. Más bien, era como si las piezas en su vida, estuvieran moviéndose con más coherencia que antes.

"Porque no podemos?"

"No nos queremos lo suficiente, sería un error. Además yo encontré a alguien que me ha cambiado la vida…"

Susan esperó que Sesshoumaru saliera de su asombro y tragando saliva continuó hablando con el corazón a todo lo que daba.

"Tu también has encontrado a alguien mas, pero no me dijiste nada porque eres un hombre de palabra, por lo que me toca a mi romper el compromiso…de verdad pensabas sacrificar tu felicidad con Rin por cumplir tu promesa conmigo?"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó al escucharla y su expresión perdió toda emoción por un segundo, para luego transformarse en el reflejo de un hombre enamorado, que ha contenido sus sentimientos demasiado tiempo.

"Como lo supiste?"

"Creo que lo sabía inconscientemente, pero al encontrar a Mathew me di cuenta…sabes? El es como ella"

"Disculpa?"

"Es efervescente y siempre tiene una sonrisa, es el complemento perfecto para mí, como ella el tuyo!"

Aturdido, Sesshoumaru no intento negar nada y le agradeció a Susan su franqueza. Cuando ella trato de devolverle el anillo de compromiso el doctor gentilmente la detuvo.

"Ese es tu anillo, haz lo que tu quieras con él!"

Susan dejo de mover los dedos y el anillo permaneció en su lugar. Luego con una sonrisa, le dijo a Sesshoumaru que partiría para Boston ese mismo instante.

"Ya tengo todo listo…Mathew me espera!"

Sesshoumaru no sintió ninguna incomodidad al escucharla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su ahora ex novia, tenía una expresión de total felicidad y era gracias a su rompimiento. Ver como Susan era incapaz de ocultar su felicidad, le permitía a él entregarse a sus sentimientos por la gatita.

Se despidieron con un estrecho abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó si Mathew le había propuesto matrimonio, Susan se echo a reír y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Probando con su actitud, que su corazón era sin lugar a dudas de Rin, el doctor le dijo que no se olvidara de su invitación para la boda, porque irían con gusto.

"Jejejeje míranos Sesshoumaru, quien lo iba a decir? Prometo enviarles la invitación, gracias por todo darling!"

"Srta. Thomas, ha sido un placer. Si algún día necesitas algo estoy a tus órdenes!"

Acariciando la mejilla de Sesshoumaru con suavidad y una sonrisa, la rubia despampanante beso al Grandulón y salio del apartamento ansiosa de ver a su amado Mathew. El doctor la acompañó hasta el taxi y observó de pie mientras el automóvil se alejaba. Una vez que desapareció doblando una esquina, la idea de su libertad le dibujo una gran sonrisa y el recuerdo de su gatita lo hizo estremecerse.

Justo en ese instante ideó un plan para atormentar a su gatita y buscar el momento oportuno para decirle que la amaba.

…………………………………

N/A: Que tal ese doctor torturador?

Gracias a todas por leer! Lectoras 'viejas' y 'nuevas', jejeje. El fic aun no termina. Después de esta larga espera, es justo y necesario que la gatita se de gusto con su doctor favorito.

Gracias a mi querida Ceci por regalarme el nombre de la mama de Sessh. A las sempais 1,2 y 3 arigato por sus aportes a este capítulo, que me inspiraron mucho.

Lou, Ceci, Stefi, Eva, Anita, Anne, Azuky, Estrellita, Umi, Elen, Gracia, Dani, Adri, a la Mami, Arline, Chispita, Mourisan, Michiyo, Fabisa, Yashi, Kykio Angel, Saya, Paulina, Lennys, Daulaci, Justary, Crystal Darling…donde estas que no te veo?

Mary my querida Nee-chan, Syren, Ibette, Carmen, Arlet, Giuliana, Yashi, Jazmin, Lady Saga, Montse, FenixGirl (saludos a la pequeña), Agaue, Yuzu, Hitomi, Pandora Youkai, Aome, Arashi, Tamy Kuki, Miss Snape, Malkavian, Sweet Aome, Kaki 35, Padila, Saiko Katsuka, Rinoa LeBeau, Chi2-chan, Tigresita, Kathy, Naru Hurashima, Bunny Saito, Lian Li, Ariadna, Lady Sesshoumaru, Keyg, Tariga, Liz 350, Ania-san, Megumi, Star, Marta María…

Como siempre espero no haber dejado a nadie sin mencionar! Mandenme tomatazos si así fue!


	21. Al fin juntos

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru, y la tierna Rin; son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Se lo dedico a todas mis maravillosas y pacientes lectoras, que han esperado 20 extenuantes capítulos, para ver a la gatita y el doctor juntos.

Algunas saben y otras no, pero estoy embarazada de mi tercer bebé y me mandaron mucho reposo por lo que a partir de ahora los capítulos serán un poco mas cortos.

………………………………………

Capítulo 21

Juntos al fin (ya era hora!)

………………………………………

Al llegar al hotel, Sesshoumaru le ladró un saludo al encargado del hotel y siguió caminando hacia las habitaciones. Al notar que el pasillo estaba desierto, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tan apasionado que Rin se erizo de pies a cabeza. Separándose de él con ambas manos, la gatita le reclamó en todo juguetón.

"Doctor estamos en pasillo!"

"Tienes razón, ven pequeña vamos a la habitación!"

"Jajaja"

Tomándola de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, caminaron en busca de su cuarto. La distancia que los separaba de la habitación parecieron kms, cuando finalmente llegaron, Sesshoumaru deslizó la llave electrónica pero la puerta no se abrió.

Junto a él, Rin soltó una risita y deslizó su mano hasta la cintura y sobre el zipper de Sesshoumaru. Acariciando sugestivamente, le pidió que se apartara para ser ella quien abriera la puerta. El doctor se atragantó al sentir los dedos de Rin y en ese momento supo que la personalidad alegre y juguetona de su gatita, llegaba hasta la intimidad.

"Déjame abrir la puerta!"

Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y sumergió su cara en el cuello de Rin, mientras que ella abría la puerta, besó su delicado cuello deslizando la punta de la lengua por la sedosa piel. La gatita soltó una risita de placer y empujó la puerta para que se abriera. En el instante que la puerta se cerró, Sesshoumaru movió sus manos desesperado para acariciarla y refunfuño cuando ella lo detuvo con cariño.

"Pero Rin?"

"Ay que si que lindo, crees que te voy a dejar así tan fácil después que me torturaste…no doctor, te toca sufrir!"

"P-pero…sufrir como?"

Rin hizo una cara fingiendo inocencia y Sesshoumaru tragó grueso mientras su conciencia gritaba que se dejaran hacer de todo. Rin lo guió hasta la cama, lo hizo apoyar la espalda en el respaldar, y le acaricio el cabello con los dedos, deslizando ambas manos con suavidad fuera de su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru la miraba literalmente babeando, porque aquella faceta sexy de Rin, era totalmente desconocida para él, aun cuando había soñado con eso un millón de veces. Ella se mordió el labio inferior presa de los nervios y la emoción.

Sentándose sobre él, comenzó a desabrochar cada botón muy despacio, una vez que la camisa estuvo abierta, la deslizó con ambas manos fuera de los fuertes hombros. El doctor sentía el corazón en la garganta, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos acariciarla por lo que verla tomarse su tiempo para desvestirlo y admirarlo, era la mas deliciosa de las torturas.

Dejando que su voz fuera una extensión de su agitación física, Sesshoumaru llamó a la gatita por su nombre preguntándole si ya la tortura había acabado. Al escucharlo, Rin soltó una burbujeante carcajada y acarició sus pectorales con el dedo índice.

"No puedes usar tus manos hasta que yo te diga!"

"Pero Gatita!"

"Gatita nada, te vas a portar bien o quieres que pare?"

"Me porto bien!"

"Así me gusta!..."

Ella se lo quedo viendo un segundo y una idea se le vino a la mente. Con una sonrisa irresistible, le preguntó a Sesshoumaru si estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, sin titubear y para felicidad de Rin, el Grandulón contestó que si. Dando un chillido de felicidad, bajó de la cama y regresó con algo que había sacado del closet, un par de medias de rayitas que usaba para dormir.

Extrañado, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que pretendía hacer con las medias, ella no le contesto y volvió a sentarse sobre él asegurándose de moverse para que la pudiera sentir. En el fondo de sus pensamientos, casi podía ver a su conciencia rezando para que la fantasía de estar atado a una cama y a merced de la gatita se hiciera realidad.

"Vamos jugar Grandulón, yo te amarro y tu te dejas torturar por mi!"

Como única respuesta, Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras extendía las manos para que lo pudiera atar sin problemas. Erizada de pies a cabeza, la gatita lo besó apasionadamente antes de sujetar sus muñecas. Luego, la vio deshacerse de su blusa, se veía tan sensual decidida a torturarlo, que su cuerpo empezó a calentarse con la idea de hacerle el amor.

Tomándose su tiempo, Rin ató a Sesshoumaru de manera firme. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, se levantó, se puso de pie en la cama y ante la mirada lasciva de su doctor, se deshizo del jeans quedando en ropa interior. Estaba decidida a atormentarlo muy a pesar de sus propios deseos de desvestirse y dejar que le hiciera el amor.

Sentándose nuevamente sobre él, se dedicó a cubrir de besos todo el pecho haciendo que Sesshoumaru gruñera de placer, durante largos y maravillosos minutos. Luego se abrazó a él para poder besarlo a sus anchas, como había soñado tantas veces en los últimos días.

Después de un beso apasionado y sexy, ella se irguió y empezó a quitarse su brassier muy lentamente, para que sus jugosos senos quedaran al descubierto y así los ojos dorados se regocijaran en su belleza, redondez y abundancia.

Rin soltó una risita al ver como Sesshoumaru movía las muñecas tratando de liberarse, luego con toda la calma del mundo, se pegó a él, y el doctor gimió al sentir el roce de aquellas curvas que tanto deseaba.

Dándole un beso tibio le dijo que no se soltara, porque su tortura ya casi terminaba. Nuevamente Rin se esmeró en besarlo en el pecho, a medida que lo hacía, el roce de sus senos desnudos, trastornaba al doctor que estaba a punto de romper el respaldar de la cama.

Rin detuvo sus besos justo en la cintura, se abrazó a él, y con una mirada seductora le prometió que solo faltaba un detalle muy importante para dejarlo en libertad. Con la piel literalmente ardiendo, el doctor le suplicó que lo soltara para poder acariciarla. La voz masculina era ronca, sensual y con un dejo de desesperación que fascinaron a Rin.

"Anda pequeña suéltame!"

"No te desesperes doctor, todo esto será tuyo en un momento!"

Cuando ella dijo 'todo esto' se pasó las manos por su cuerpo sensualmente, dejándolo sin argumentos para negarse. Separándose solo lo necesario, Rin le quitó el cabello fuera de la cara y lo miró un instante, soltando una risita al ver que estaba completamente inmóvil.

La imagen del Grandulón amarrado a la cama con un par de medias suyas, le pareció un sueño imposible de creer. Aclarándose la garganta, le anunció que venía la parte final de su tortura por ser tan malo.

"Bueno ahora vamos a pasar a la última faceta de tu tortura!"

"Pero Rin…me va a gustar?"

"Jejeje, verdad que a partir de ahora eres todo para mi solita?"

"Claro!"

"Siiii, entonces quiero conocerlo!"

"Conocer a quien?…ahh!"

Como una niña traviesa, Rin se recostó en el regazo masculino, procurando quedar muy cerca del zipper del jeans. Con la mano extendida, empezó a acariciarlo. Al sentir los dedos rozarlo tan suavemente, solo un gruñido se escuchó en toda la habitación. Rin le dio un par de besitos sobre el jeans y luego empezó a hablar como si se tratara de un niño.

"Hola! Soy tu nueva Mami, te voy a cuidar mucho. Dándote besitos, bañándome contigo y jugando juntos…que te parece?"

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo contener la risa, estaba completamente erecto y si Rin continuaba como hasta ahora, en cualquier momento mancharía su pantalón. Después de darle más besitos por encima del jeans, tomó el zipper y lo bajó con cuidado.

Volcando su atención a Sesshoumaru, que la miraba con los ojos chispeantes; lo besó con la boca entreabierta y jugueteando con sus labios. Sentirla abrazada a él, dándole aquel tórrido beso y sabiendo que pronto estaría libre para deleitarse con ella, era una sensación maravillosa y electrizante, que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se separaron con suavidad y entonces ella pudo deslizar el pantalón fuera de la cintura, para dejar la anatomía masculina, completamente al descubierto. Excitada, los ojos de Rin corrieron a encontrarse con los atributos del doctor. Dando un chillido de felicidad, ella expresó su emoción con naturalidad, haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru.

"Ay! Pero si es el bebé mas grande y bello que he visto en toda mi vida!"

Sesshoumaru sintió tal felicidad y satisfacción que forcejeó con fuerza una vez más, haciendo que la cama crujiera y provocando las risas de la gatita. Alargando la mano, empezó aflojar los nudos de sus medias, hasta que finalmente Sesshoumaru quedó libre para acariciarla.

Antes de que la rozara, Rin estiró la mano y tomó al doctor suavemente entre sus dedos, quería ver la expresión masculina, cuando lo hiciera. Al sentir la mano sobre su piel, Sesshoumaru respiró hondo, ensanchando su pecho a todo lo que daba.

En su mirada había tanta emoción y felicidad, que Rin se erizo de pies a cabeza. Emocionada y sin retirar su mano, la gatita se inclinó para besarlo. A medida que ella lo acariciaba con su boca, Sesshoumaru sentía su resistencia desvanecerse y pensó que estaba bien disfrutar del clímax, gracias a los suaves y carnosos labios de su gatita. Después de todo, esa seria la primera de muchas veces esa noche.

Al notar que Sesshoumaru se dejaba llevar, Rin se sintió satisfecha y se esmeró en darle todo el placer posible. Era una forma de cobrárselas y de demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba como hombre.

El doctor cerró los ojos y disfrutó a plenitud de las caricias bajo su cintura, tanto que en menos de lo que ella esperaba, pudo degustar la cremosa esencia de Sesshoumaru en su boca. Satisfecha, se acurrucó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez que la sensación de éxtasis se desvaneció lo suficiente para poder hablar coherentemente, Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos como si quisiera partirla en dos.

"Eso fue mejor que en mis sueños!"

"Ja ja ja en serio te gustó?"

"Ajá!"

"Verdad que tenemos toda la noche para jugar…tu quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Tu que crees? Ven acá gatita!"

"No espera, más besitos para el bebé!"

"Jajaja tienes que decirle así?"

"Sip!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo responder coherentemente porque Rin estaba otra vez besándolo y su mente se vio inundada por la sensación de placer. Esta vez como tenía las manos libres, el doctor la sujetó por la cintura, y en un solo movimiento, la puso de espaldas, era su turno de comérsela a besos.

Sesshoumaru deslizó las manos hasta llegar a la suavidad de los senos femeninos, curvas rellenas y abundantes de deliciosa piel blanca, coronadas por círculos rosados; que al contacto con sus labios, se endurecieron amoldándose a sus boca, y cediendo a las caricias de su lengua.

Con los ojos cerrados, y la voz quebrada, Rin disfrutó de aquella caricia que la electrizaba de pies a cabeza. Dominada por la sensación de tener a Sesshoumaru sobre ella, perdido al placer de saborear su curvilíneo pecho.

El doctor la sostenía por la espalda con ambas manos extendidas, queriendo cubrir la mayor parte de piel posible, no deseaba dejar pasar ninguna sensación. Había pasado muchos meses de tortura, deseándola en silencio, para ahora, que la tenía entre sus brazos perderse de algo.

Estar con ella era un paraíso de placer y amor, donde podía saciarse con la mujer que lo hacia feliz. La escuchó gemir y reírse con sus besos. Sobre ella y sin detener sus labios, se echó una risa de satisfacción grave y seductora.

"Que pasa gatita?"

"Se siente taan rico!"

"Sabes rico!"

"Jajaja duremos toda la noche!"

"No te prometo nada, eres demasiado deliciosa y 'el bebé' está inquieto!"

Rin se retorció de felicidad y estiró las manos acariciando a Sesshoumaru en el pecho y más abajo de la cintura. Sentía pulsaciones de energía por todo el cuerpo, sus besos se hicieron más intensos, y como adivinando sus deseos, Sesshoumaru deslizó la mano sobre sus piernas para deshacerse de la única pieza que ropa que le quedaba.

Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos, y viéndola de arriba abajo, le dijo que era hermosa, que desde su encuentro en el baño, la recordaba constantemente. Ella se echó una risita consentida mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la espesa y suave cabellera dorada.

Con una gran sonrisa, el doctor recorrió cada parte de piel con besos, deteniéndose en el tatuaje de dragón, provocando las risas de Rin. Entre besos le confesó que sus tatuajes lo volvían loco, como única respuesta, la gatita gimió calladamente, dejándole al doctor aquel sonido grabado en la mente.

Después de literalmente cubrirla con besos, Sesshoumaru se movió hasta besarla en los labios, dejándola prácticamente sin aliento. Rin se sentía tibia al calor masculino y su mente se despejó de cualquier pensamiento que no incluyera disfrutar aquel momento. Sin dejar de besarla, el doctor deslizó su mano suavemente desde el hombro, sobre los muslos y finalmente entre sus piernas separándolas con suavidad y firmeza.

Era electrizante percibir el movimiento de los dedos de su roommate sobre su piel, buscando el espacio entre sus piernas, que se encontraba tibio en espera de él. Al aventurarse dentro de ella y darse cuenta que estaba húmeda, Sesshoumaru expresó su complacencia con un sonido grave y sexy mientras la llamaba por su nombre emocionado, provocando una ola de calor que la sacudió desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca.

Rin cerró los ojos al sentir que nuevamente movía la cabeza hacia su pecho, Sesshoumaru jugaba con su pezón entre los labios, rozándolo con la lengua, mordisqueándolo, mientras sus dedos se perdían dentro de ella.

El doctor no pensaba, estaba entregado al placer de acariciarla, cada beso y caricia le provocaba una sensación que parecía quemarle la piel y se sentía intoxicado con el olor de su propio cuerpo mezclado con el de Rin. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba al acariciarla, como queriendo arrancarle la piel.

Oírla jadear y sentirla acariciarlo era maravilloso, como un murmullo lejano, se escuchaba a si mismo gruñir, lo que encendía aún más a Rin, que estaba abandonada al placer de finalmente estar juntos, dominados por el amor y deseo.

Tenía semanas de considerarla como suya pero ahora que era una realidad, el sentimiento parecía tan intenso que sentía el corazón enardecido en su pecho. Por momentos creía ser un animal en celo, disfrutando su pareja, en un rincón de su mente, la voz de su conciencia le aseguraba que nadie más que él podía tocar, besar o tener el placer de hacerle el amor.

Finalmente y después de mil besos y caricias, Rin sintió como Sesshoumaru se abría paso dentro de ella y dejó escapar un gemido refrescante. Todo su cuerpo cedió al peso de aquel hombre musculoso y apasionado que se movía entre sus piernas, haciéndole el amor.

La sensación de sus cuerpos unidos y moviéndose al unísono era intoxicante, ambos jadeaban de placer, y la voz de Sesshoumaru en su oído diciéndole que la amaba era grave y sensual. Aferrada a él, Rin tenía las piernas entrelazadas sobre su cintura, con fuerza, tanto que por un instante el doctor pensó que podría quebrarlo en dos como a una astilla.

Al acercarse a su punto máximo, los movimientos se volvieron más enérgicos y desesperados. Abrumada, Rin dejó escapar un grito de excitación mientras disfrutaban juntos de la descarga de adrenalina. Estaba segura que jamás había llegado al clímax como ahora, feliz, enamorada, temblando y empapada en sudor.

La energía y sentimiento con que le había hecho el amor, sorprendió a la gatita que ahora lo acariciaba suavemente en la espalda. Se quedaron abrazados y sin separarse un rato largo, disfrutando la sensación de haber hecho el amor sin restricciones.

Renuente a salir de ella, Sesshoumaru se movió un poco y Rin pareció despertar de su suave y apacible aletargamiento. Con los ojos entrecerrados y aferrada a él, le impidió moverse, con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se separó de ella y se acomodó de forma que pudiera tenerla acurrucada sobre su pecho. Con una sonrisa tierna y visiblemente feliz le habló con suavidad.

"Eso fue mejor que en mis sueños…de verdad te amo Rin…me encantaste desde el primer día, cuando nos tropezamos en el aeropuerto!"

Al escucharlo, a Rin se le aguaron los ojos y por un par de segundos, no pudo decir nada. Luego de respirar profundo, le delineó el rostro con las manos y le dijo en un susurro que ella también lo amaba.

"Yo también te amo, me perdonas por ser tan grosera ese día del aeropuerto?"

"Umm pues no sé, la verdad es que fuiste muy agresiva. Creo que tienes que ganarte mi perdón gatita!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y le preguntó como podría lograr semejante hazaña. En un despliegue juguetón, Sesshoumaru le dijo que eso tenía que hablarlo con 'el bebé'. Cautivada y emocionada, la gatita se abrazó a él asegurándole que no habría problema.

"El bebé te quiere mucho!"

"Jajaja me di cuenta!... **– Rin notó una mirada extraña en el doctor, como una duda, con una sonrisa le aseguró que lo que había dicho antes, de ser el bebé mas grande y bello de toda su vida, era cierto –**…eres un Grandulón en todo el sentido de la palabra!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedo viendo extasiado, ahora que la tenía a su lado, era como si todas las demás mujeres que habían pasado por su vida se hubieran evaporado en un instante. No solo era su belleza y ternura, mezcladas con aquella sensualidad tan estimulante, parecía saber lo que él necesitaba en todos los aspectos de su vida para ser feliz.

Soltando una carcajada gruesa, Sesshoumaru la estrechó entre sus brazos y se inclinó para besarla largamente disfrutando la sensación de libertad que ahora tenían. Dominada por el cansancio de haber estado tan tensa durante el día, Rin se fue quedando dormida al calor de las caricias del doctor que jugaba con su cabello ensimismado.

Esa noche Sesshoumaru casi no pudo dormir por estar admirándola, simplemente era tanto lo que sentía por ella, que su mente y su cuerpo estaban en un estado de euforia. Al intentar despertarla en la madrugada para hacerle nuevamente el amor, Rin se rió pretendiendo estar súper dormida.

"Jajaja déjame doctor estoy descansando!"

"Descansas después, el bebé necesita a su nueva Mami!"

Carcajeándose como toda una pequeña, la gatita abrió los ojos y se entregó a los placeres de su doctor.

…………………………………

Rin supo que era de mañana porque sentía la claridad del día en su rostro, lo que la hacía sonreír era que la estaba despertando con delicados y sugestivos besos en la nuca. Sesshoumaru le pasaba la mano por la espalda mientras la besaba y mordisqueaba, diciéndole gatita preciosa. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, estaba grabado con fuego y las palabras de amor que se habían dicho, parecían un disco rallado en su mente.

Parecía un sueño finalmente estuvieran juntos, que tuvieran la libertad para amarse como parecía ser su destino. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el doctor le preguntó por que sonreía.

"Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo Doctor?"

"Puedo sentirlo!"

"Jajaja es que tu me haces feliz!"

"Igual tú pequeña!. Ya me perdonaste por no decirte antes que era un hombre soltero?"

"Eres un malvado y además eres muy fuerte, mientras yo me moría de nervios y amor, tu estabas gozando!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse a todo pulmón, la forma trágica e infantil de poner las cosas, lo enternecía y era una de las cualidades que le gustaba de su pequeña. Verlo reírse tan sinceramente le quitó el aliento por un instante, porque se sentía afortunada que le mostrara aquella faceta tan jovial.

Sin embargo, cuando los minutos pasaron y el doctor siguió riéndose, Rin torció la boca y sentándose sobre él, empezó a hacerle cosquillas, exigiéndole que no se burlara de ella.

"Ya doctor deja de burlarte!"

Con un movimiento la hizo girar, quedando debajo de él, sujetándola con las rodillas, la mantuvo quieta para hacerle cosquillas. Ambos estaban desnudos y todas las sábanas de la cama estaban en el suelo. Eran una pareja hermosa que irradiaba amor y felicidad. En medio de las risas, Rin le suplicó que se detuviera.

"Me rindo por favor, no se vale tú eres mas fuerte y grande que yo!"

"Eres tan linda Rin!"

"Gracias!"

La gatita se acurrucó a Sesshoumaru y dejó que la acariciara suavemente, recorriendo sus curvas con la punta de los dedos, mientras pensaba en lo feliz que se iba a poner Kagome. De pronto, el recuerdo de Susan la hizo dar un suspiro que alertó al Grandulón y buscando sus ojos, le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Cuéntame como fue que terminaron tu y Susan!"

"Mas bien fue ella la que terminó. Conoció a un hombre, Mathew. Dice que es como tu, siempre con una sonrisa y de personalidad divertida…ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado…!"

Un poco insegura, Rin le preguntó si no estaba arrepentido de romper su compromiso, porque sabía que le gustaban las mujeres rubias. Conmovido, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso por de mas tierno, atrayéndola mas hacia él en un abrazo posesivo y electrizante.

"Quiero estar contigo, te amo como a nadie…ahora no pienses tonterías y dime, quieres desayunar?"

"Siiii"

Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono y pidió servicio a la habitación, una que vez que colgó, se acurrucó con Rin bajo las sábanas, jugueteando y besándose. El jueguito se hizo tan intenso, que sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse en una entrega de amor y pasión matutina. El doctor estaba ensimismado besando a Rin, cuando llamaron a la puerta con el desayuno.

Como un resorte, Rin se levantó de la cama dispuesta a abrir la puerta. Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura, la acostó de nuevo en la cama y luego la besó, mientras su mano se movía en círculos sobre su vientre. La gatita se revolvió feliz bajo sus caricias y se aferró a su amante por el cuello.

"Se puede saber adonde crees que vas?"

"Tengo hambre!"

"Yo me ocuparé de eso pequeña!"

"Como tu digas Grandulón!"

Rin se acomodó bajo la sábana a esperar que llegara la comida. Sesshoumaru se puso el pantalón de seda negra de su pijama que estaba en el closet, y salió de la habitación. Un par de minutos mas tarde, regresó con una bandeja.

Sentándose junto a ella, puso la bandeja en la cama y juntos disfrutaron del desayuno. Después de comer, se volvieron acostar sin mostrar la mínima intención de abandonar la cama.

Rin se estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando tener a Sesshoumaru abrazado a ella por detrás. La respiración sobre su nuca la arrullaba, y al mismo tiempo sentía escalofríos que le subían por la espalda. Cuando el doctor abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver el tatuaje de serpiente, estrechándola aún más, se dedicó besar la serpiente.

Rin se estremeció, relajándose completamente para que pudiera 'saborearla' a sus anchas, Sesshoumaru le mordisqueaba los hombros y gruñía en una actitud total y completamente posesiva, que la hacía abandonar cualquier pensamiento coherente

"Grrr! podría comerte!"

"Jejeje ya lo hiciste anoche!"

"Sí...te dije que tienes un cuerpo delicioso!"

"Como siete veces, tu también eres un delicioso!"

Con una gran sonrisa, la tomó por la barbilla para besarla, al unir sus labios, le pareció que Rin se derretía entre sus brazos. En silencio le acaricio las mejillas con suavidad y le preguntó si le apetecía un baño.

"Rin quieres tomar un baño?"

"Yo solita?"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y con una sonrisa arrogante le dijo que se sacrificaría, bañándose juntos. Rin le dió un golpe con el puño cerrado en el pecho, feliz, tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios

"Por supuesto que juntos, gatita tonta!"

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta y Sesshoumaru le avisó que venían a preparar el baño. Un par de segundos mas tarde, una mujer con kimono azul pasó con una cesta llena de cosas y al ver a Rin le sonrío amablemente.

"Buenos días señora!"

"Buenos días!"

Rin siguió con al mirada a la mujer que desapareció tras la puerta. Sesshoumaru regresó con los maletines de ambos y los puso en el suelo para luego sentarse junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. Acurrucada le dijo que la mujer la había llamado señora, con una sonrisa a medias, el Grandulón asintió con la cabeza.

"Como? Dime porque esa joven me dijo señora?"

Rin le hablaba muy quedo para que la mujer no escuchara, la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru no se hizo esperar y le confesó que para el hotel ellos eran el Sr. y la Sra. Youkai, para evitar cualquier comentario ofensivo hacia ella. Conmovida, Rin se volvió a abrazar a el, dándole un beso jugoso y apasionado.

Cuando la mujer salió, para avisarles que el baño estaba listo, se quedó de una pieza viendo a la pareja de enamorados besándose. Rin continuaba desnuda y la sábana que se había puesto para cubrirse, había resbalado hasta amontonarse en su cintura, perdido en el beso, Sesshoumaru la acariciaba suavemente.

La mujer abrió la boca en un suspiro, era electrizante percibir todo el amor y sensualidad que ambos destilaban. Pestañeando y cerrando la boca, la mujer giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie para comprobar que estaban solos. Rin estaba como descifrando su nueva realidad, cuando sintió como Sesshoumaru la tomaba en su brazos, cargándola hasta el baño de burbujas que los esperaba.

Con cuidado la puso en el suelo y sin que se lo pidiera, Rin lo ayudó a quitarse el pantalón del pijama para que pudiera meterse al baño con ella. Una vez en el agua, Sesshoumaru se entretuvo delineando los senos con el dedo y besándola en el cuello, mientras la gatita lo enjabonaba, tomándose su tarea de bañarlo muy en serio.

Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru una vez que estuvo limpio, se dio a la tarea de hacer lo mismo con ella. Mientras la enjabonaba le decía como había disfrutado de sus noches juntos y la gatita no pudo mas que sonrojarse y confesarle que no podía dormir tranquila sin él.

"Eso ya no será un problema pequeña!"

"Que dicha!"

Después de un baño excesivamente largo, Sesshoumaru salio de la tina primero, se secó y luego se cubrió con la toalla atada a la cintura. Estirando ambas manos, invitó a la gatita a salir, una vez fuera la besó cubriéndola con la bata del hotel.

Cargándola en brazos la llevó hasta la habitación y le alcanzó el maletín para que pudiera cambiarse. Fingiendo que el haría lo mismo, se apartó para verla mientras se vestía. Completamente distraída, Rin escogió su ropa, un jeans y una camisa celeste de punto, con una estrella anaranjada en el pecho. Agachándose, tomó los zapatos rosados y los puso junto a la cama.

Deshaciéndose de la bata, quedó desnuda y con tranquilidad empezó a ponerse la ropa interior, un juego de color rosa pálido. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en una butaca diagonal a la cama, completamente en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos

Ella estaba por ponerse el brassier, cuando se percató de su admirador, con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloreadas, le preguntó que hacia ahí sentado.

"Estoy admirando el paisaje!"

"Jejeje!"

La gatita terminó de vestirse coqueteándole, una vez que se puso los zapatos, fue a sentarse en las piernas del doctor, que se había vestido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Acariciándola por la espalda, Sesshoumaru le sugirió que fueran a pasear por el pueblo, el resto del día.

"Genial! Así te enseño todas los lugares donde iba con mi Mami!"

"Ahh casi lo olvido!"

Sesshoumaru sacó su billetera y de uno de los compartimientos, tomó una tarjeta de crédito platino y se la entregó a Rin con una sonrisa. Asombrada, la pequeña sostuvo el plástico en sus dedos y le pregunto que significaba eso.

"Y esto? Tiene mi nombre!"

"Es un regalo!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru estas seguro?"

"Claro, cómprate cosas lindas para poder quitártelas!"

"Jejejeje!"

Rin le dio las gracias plantándole un sonoro beso, mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría comprarse para que el doctor se lo quitara muy despacio o de un solo tirón. Inspeccionando más de cerca el plástico, notó un número de cuenta y le preguntó al doctor por eso. Con una mirada intensa, le dijo que era su cuenta personal.

"Oh wow! Tu si que sabes conquistar a una mujer!"

Sesshoumaru se echó la risa ronca y sexy que tanto le gustaba a Rin, y ella se lo hizo saber abrazándolo por el cuelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Me encanta cuando te ríes así, te ves tan sexy y varonil!"

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano, y así salieron de la habitación. Ese día pasearon por todo Kure tomados de la mano, el doctor disfrutó verla volverse loca comprando cuanta cosa bonita se encontraba, todo con su nueva tarjeta.

Era todo un elixir estar juntos, con la libertad de poder besarse y abrazarse frente a cualquier persona que quisiera verlos. Cuando ya fue tiempo de comer, Rin lo condujo al lugar favorito de su madre, un restaurante hermoso y con un ambiente tranquilo.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, Rin le describió con detalle todo lo que recordaba de sus viajes a Kure. Con una sonrisa le dijo que a partir de ahora, aquel pueblo tendría un significado muy especial gracias a él. El doctor estaba tan embelezado con ella, que prácticamente no pronunciaba palabra.

"Doctor que tienes porque no me dices nada?"

"Rin…estoy feliz!"

A la gatita se le cayo la expresión, y sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, era tan raro ver al doctor ser tan comunicativo que no pudo controlarse y le dio un abrazo cálido y emocionado.

Dándole un besito en la sien, Sesshoumaru se dejó envolver por su ternura, dándole las gracias en un susurro. Emocionada, la gatita le dijo que era un placer y le aseguró que su compañía, amistad y ahora amor, eran la razón por la que era una mujer feliz.

Terminaron de comer y la gatita sugirió que fueran a dar un paseo que durara hasta la noche, porque el cielo estrellado de Kure era un espectáculo digno de ver. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el mismo lugar donde le había confesado su amor el día anterior.

Rin se sentó de espaldas a él, para que pudiera rodearla con ambos brazos protectoramente. Fue un atardecer hermoso y cuando las estrellas asomaron su brillante rostro en el firmamento, fue un espectáculo maravilloso, que de alguna forma reflejaba los sentimientos de completa felicidad, que le daba saber que Rin era suya.

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru procuró no moverse demasiado para no despertarla. Estaba despierto hacia media hora contemplándola, varias veces sucumbió a la tentación de levantar la sábana, para ver aquella figura desnuda.

El sentimiento que le daba sentirse dueño de su cuerpo era algo que nunca había experimentado con tanta intensidad como ahora. Todos esos interminables meses de admirarla y desearla en silencio, no eran nada comparado a lo que sentía saber que como él, su gatita lo amaba.

Retiró la sábana una vez mas, la miró un instante y luego se inclinó sobre ella, recorriendo la espalda con tiernos besos, a los que Rin solo reaccionaba con leves gemidos en estado de semi somnolencia.

Siguió besándola con lentitud y dedicación, mordisqueándola juguetonamente y gruñendo como si fuera un perrito. Cuando la mordió y gruño por tercera vez, Rin no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo, y se puso boca arriba para poder ver a su atacante.

"Oye doctor!"

"Hola pequeña, dormiste bien?"

"Claro, dormí contigo!"

Sesshoumaru se acostó de lado junto a ella jugando con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un brillo que a Rin le daba escalofríos, él quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras se desvanecían en sus labios, cautivado por la belleza de Rin.

Delineándole el rostro con el dedo, le recordó que regresarían a Tokio en la tarde. Al escucharlo, Rin torció la boca y se acurrucó él acariciándole el pecho con la mano.

"Que pereza, quiero quedarme aquí!"

"Jajaja igual yo, pero tenemos clases. Además, tienes una madrastra y una mejor amiga que se mueren por hablar contigo!"

Rin soltó la risa al imaginarse la ansiedad y conjeturas que Deborah y Kagome estarían haciendo de su fin de semana de amor. Como era temprano, la gatita se volvió acomodar junto a él y le pidió que tomaran el último tren hacia Tokio para poder disfrutar lo que les quedaba de ese día.

"Lo que tu digas pequeña!"

"Jejeje me gusta que me digas así!"

"Lo suponía!"

"Cuando me llamas así, me siento protegida y muy querida!"

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por la mejilla y le dijo que no tuviera dudas de eso, porque para él, ella era como un tesoro. Al escucharlo, Rin se lanzó sobre él con una sonrisa, le dio un besito en los labios y luego, se puso a brincar en la cama gritando 'el doctor me quiere' como si fuera una canción.

El Grandulón la miraba maravillados, estaba completamente desnuda y con un ataque de felicidad contagioso. Cerrando brevemente los ojos, dirigió la mirada más allá de su cintura, solo para comprobar lo que sentía, estaba completamente erecto y deseando a Rin mas que nunca.

Con un suave movimiento, sostuvo a su gatita por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, Rin se dejó caer con una sonrisa y antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo, se acomodó para tomarlo entre sus manos y acariciarlo con suavidad.

"Mmmm…que 'fuerte' eres doctor!"

Haciendo un despliegue de coquetería totalmente inesperado, Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo y deslizó el dedo índice, desde el cuello de Rin, entre sus senos hasta llegar al ombligo.

"Estoy para servirte gatita!"

Rin abrió la boca y soltó una burbujeante carcajada y empezó a besarlo con amor, pegándose a él, en una insinuación silenciosa. Aquella actitud tan sensual y provocadora, mandaba todo pensamiento coherente a volar por los aires, lo único en que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor.

Empujándola de espaldas a la cama, Sesshoumaru siguió besándola y acariciándola con pasión y luego con agilidad se deslizó dentro de ella. Una vez con sus cuerpos unidos, el doctor empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella con suavidad, Rin solo gemía de placer, aferrándose a él por la espalda.

Hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru era todo lo que Rin había soñado y mas, porque era un amante dedicado y atento a las necesidades de su pareja, sin embargo era tan apasionado que la dejaba exhausta y sin fuerzas para corresponderle las 'atenciones'.

Feliz con la expresividad física de Rin, el doctor le susurró al oído que tenía una voz muy sexy y sensual. La gatita se retorció ante aquellas palabras y balbuceó su nombre suavemente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la descarga de adrenalina inundara sus cuerpos y se entregaran abrazados a un sueño reparador, hasta media mañana.

Cuando despertaron, volvieron a compartir el baño y disfrutaron del resto del día con una sonrisa. De regreso a Tokio, Rin se quedó dormida en brazos de Sesshoumaru, que tuvo todo ese tiempo para pensar en el futuro que deseaba, futuro que incluía a Rin en todo.

……………………………………………………

A/N: Espero que la espera haya valido la pena!

Las quiero a todas, gracias por sus reviews que son el sueño de cualquier escritor de fics!

Gracias por leer!

Besitos y abrazos, Z


	22. Amor

Capítulo 22

Amor

………………………

Rin se estaba bañando cuando escuchó la puerta de la ducha abrirse y con una sonrisa le dio los buenos días a Sesshoumaru, que la abrazó por la cintura mientras dejaba que el agua empapara su cuerpo.

"Hola gatita, porque te estas bañando sola!"

"Es que te veías tan lindo dormidito!"

Pegado a ella, le dio besitos en la nuca antes de pedirle el jabón para bañarse, mientras se enjabonaba, Rin se lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa torcida y luego se abrazó acurrucándose en su pecho.

"Que pasa?"

"Estoy tan feliz que seas mío!"

Cuando se separaron, Rin trató de dejar la ducha pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió estrujándola entre sus brazos y besándola bajo el agua.

"Porque tan apurada gatita?"

"Doctor! Voy a llegar tarde!"

Sesshoumaru se rió apretando los labios, le gustaba que ella tratara de resistirse a sus deseos de juguetear en la mañana, porque adoptaba una pose consentida y traviesa. Al principio siempre alegaba que llegaría tarde pero rápidamente cedía y terminaban enredados en las sábanas.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde, salieron tomados de la mano rumbo a la universidad. Sesshoumaru la acompañó hasta su edificio y la despidió con un beso de labios entreabiertos que hizo que la gatita suspirara profundamente y le dedicara una mirada intensa.

"Hasta más tarde gatita!"

"Si doctor que tengas un buen día…espera otro besito!"

Abrazándola firmemente la complació y luego se fue a sus clases de ese día.

……………………………………

Rin entró a la habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver a Sesshoumaru dormido. Estaba con el pecho descubierto y la sábana apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Olvidándose de lo cansada que estaba, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acurrucó junto al Grandulón.

En el momento que la sintió a su lado, la rodeó con un brazo diciendo su nombre en sueños. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru empezó a desvestirla y besarla.

"Llegaste temprano doctor!"

"Ajá, que rico hueles!"

"No quieres que te haga algo de comer?"

"No gracias estoy bien así"

Rin se carcajeó al ver que estaba completamente desnuda y se dejó acariciar con los ojos cerrados. Después de disfrutar de aquella suaves caricias, Sesshoumaru se acomodó abriéndose paso dentro de ella poco a poco, la miraba a los ojos disfrutando la fragilidad de Rin bajo su cuerpo. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, creando una deliciosa y estimulante fricción hasta que finalmente todo él se vio devorado por la cavidad húmeda y tibia de Rin.

Un sonoro suspiro fue la única respuesta al sentir que estaba dentro de ella. Con la picardía bailando en sus ojos Rin enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sesshoumaru y con un tono juguetón le habló sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho.

"Atrapado"

"Tonta!"

"Anda dime como no tengo que hacer o decir esas cosas!"

"Ya vas a empezar!"

"Anda Dr. Dime!"

Rin se movía con lentitud procurando que todo él recibiera la presión de sus muslos mientras lo atraía hacía ella con suavidad. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, era tan hermosa y amorosa que no podía negarle nada. Se aclaró la garganta para decir las palabras que siempre la hacían reír frunció el ceño y habló con una voz gruesa.

"Rin compórtate esto es serio!"

"Jajajaja es que me encanta como frunces el ceño para regañarme!"

"Pequeña podemos concentrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo!"

"Claro me encanta hacer el amor contigo…ahora ven con tu gatita!"

Sesshoumaru cerró la distancia entre ellos dándole un beso intenso. La boca de Rin era suave, tibia, juguetona y lo recibía con pasión. Besarla era tan maravilloso que a veces parecía consumir todas sus energías. Tomándose su tiempo para jugar con los labios de Rin entre los suyos, Sesshoumaru se movió de su boca hacia el cuello logrando que gimiera de placer.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Su voz cargada de deseo por él, era un sueño hecho realidad. Sentir como ella jugaba con los mechones de cabello rubio era una caricia tierna y sexy a la vez. Sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella sus manos buscaron el contacto con el pecho de Rin, recorriendo la cremosa piel con desesperación y transmitiéndole lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus curvas.

Con movimientos firmes Sesshoumaru deslizaba sus dedos sobre ella sensualmente para que la transición de sus dedos a su boca fuera aún más excitante para ambos. Al sentir sus caricias, Rin se dejaba llevar por la felicidad de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba profundamente. En respuesta, arqueaba todo el cuerpo hacia él porque sentía la piel ardiendo y se escuchaba a sí misma jadear excitada.

Sesshoumaru recorrió la piel desde su cuello hasta su pecho con besos, concentrado en saborear la piel de sus jugosos senos sabiendo que a ella le fascinaba cuando él se dedicaba a literalmente 'comerse' su pecho desnudo.

La manera de acariciarla con sus manos y labios, mostraba una dedicación que le arrebataba las palabras y no daba cabida para nada más que su pasión y el deseo ferviente de que la hiciera suya. Que derramara toda su esencia dentro de ella y sentir su interior inundado con el cremoso líquido.

Rin comenzó a moverse más enérgicamente y arañando sin darse cuenta, la fuerte y musculosa espalda de su amado doctor. Sesshoumaru cerraba los ojos abandonado al sabor de la piel en su boca, concentrándose en ella, luego se separó un poco, lo suficiente para verla y ese momento decidió hacer algo nuevo.

Repentinamente y aprovechando que Rin doblaba las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, salió de ella con un solo movimiento. En el instante que ella se sintió desligada de él, abrió los ojos y su boca se formó en un reproche, Sesshoumaru sonrió arrogante y antes de que su gatita pudiera decir algo, entró de nuevo en ella con suficiente fuerza para hacerla gritar de placer. Con una voz seductora, donde mezclaba su lado seductor y consentido a la vez, su gatita le pidió que lo volviera hacer.

"umm! hazlo otra vez, porfa!"

"Te gustó?"

"siiiiii…quiero más!"

"Muy bien pero tienes que decirlo!"

Al escucharla decir su característico y adorable 'siiii' Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes, más al ver que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de estar entre sus brazos. Se amaban tan profundamente que estar juntos, al calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, era como ir a un paraíso de placer, reservado solo para ellos dos.

Viendo que su novio no hacía nada más que besarle el cuello riéndose entre dientes, Rin abrió los ojos y se aferró al cuello de su Grandulón.

"Por favor…tu gatita quiere más!"

"Primero tienes que decirme!"

"Decirte que?"

"Tu sabes!"

Honestamente Rin no sabía a lo que él se refería y enfocar sus pensamientos cuando lo tenía sobre ella cubriéndola de besos, resultaba trabajoso. Quería que lo hiciera de nuevo pero Sesshoumaru se mantenía dentro de ella moviéndose tan lentamente que llegó al punto que se sintió furiosa.

En un intento por disfrutar nuevamente de aquella sexy 'maniobra' Rin trató de liberarse ella misma pero él presionó todo su cuerpo inmovilizándola contra la cama y dejando de moverse por completo.

"Quiero que lo hagas otra vez!"

"Dime!"

"Queee?"

"Tu sabes, cuando me dices doctor!"

La mente de Rin empezó a buscar entre sus pliegues la respuesta de lo que Sesshoumaru le pedía, cerró los ojos y percibió como Sesshoumaru parecía salirse de ella, pero quedándose quieto justo cuando ella pensaba que lo volvería hacer.

Concentrándose un segundo, Rin supo que era lo que quería escuchar y sonrió pero las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta. Al verla con los ojos cerrados y completamente excitada la besó desesperado sin dejar un segundo de moverse dentro de ella pero sin complacerla, Rin tenía la boca abierta y recibía sus besos extasiada suplicándole que lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Por favor!"

"Y lo que yo quiero oír gatita!"

Rin pareció derretirse entre sus brazos, la dejaba sin voluntad que le dijera gatita, con una mano atrajo a Sesshoumaru hasta su boca y luego mordisqueando su lóbulo le susurró las ansiadas palabras.

"Hazme tuya doctor!"

Sesshoumaru gimió y tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, salió completamente de ella y la penetró con energía mientras la sostenía con ambas manos en su espalda y sumergía la cabeza en su pecho. La piel de Rin estaba cubierta por una capa de fino y dulce sudor. Ambos moviéndose al unísono tan deliciosamente, que Rin perdió la noción de si misma al sentir como el clímax se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Con los ojos cerrados y con Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, lo único que ocupaba su mente era disfrutar de la voz jadeante de su doctor y el olor tan varonil que siempre le quedaba impregnado en la piel. Sesshoumaru se movió tratando de prolongar el placer lo mas posible, pero era difícil porque Rin lo motivaba y pronto vio destellos de luz frente a sus ojos, dejando que su cremosa esencia corriera dentro de ella.

Una vez que los dos llegaron a su punto máximo, Sesshoumaru se acostó junto a ella jugando con su cabello distraído. Con una gran sonrisa, Rin le preguntó porque le había pedido que dijera aquellas palabras.

"Me encanta como lo dices, tu voz suena tan apasionada. Es tu culpa, todos esos meses imaginándome cosas, viéndote con esas pijamitas!"

"Ah? Que tienen de malo mis pijamas?"

"Son diminutas, perfectas para ver esas curvas deliciosas, especialmente estas!"

Mientras hablaba, Sesshoumaru le delineó los senos con la punta del dedo índice haciéndola reír. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, se acomodó sobre ella y mientras se carcajeaba, se puso a besarle uno de los senos, mordisqueando el pezón, que no tardó en reaccionar al contacto. Rin se retorció y cerró los ojos, dejando que Sesshoumaru la colmara de besos.

…………………………………

Semanas después…

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el sillón esperando por Rin, era viernes y saldrían a cenar con Inuyasha y Kagome. Una vez que la gatita estuvo lista, se sentó en las piernas del doctor, que en cuanto la tuvo cerca, la besó explorando el interior de su boca con la lengua. Abrazada a él, la gatita parecía ronronear extasiada, haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru. Separándose de él, Rin le pidió que jugaran un juego.

"Juguemos a que yo soy la enferma y tu el guapo doctor!"

"Ajá y que más?"

"Bueno podemos fingir que tengo una enfermedad súper grave y solo se cura con respiración boca a boca!"

"No me digas y si eso no funciona?"

Carcajeándose despreocupadamente, Rin torció la boca mientras pensaba que decir. En un instante, sus ojos se iluminaron y dando un respiro le dijo la otra parte del 'tratamiento'

"Bueno mira, primero tienes que darme la respiración boca a boca y luego me das una inyección grandota!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño levemente confundido, Rin lo miraba con una brillo seductor en sus ojos. Perdido por no comprender, no se dio cuenta que ella movía una mano hacia abajo. Lo acarició sobre el pantalón, y en un susurro le dijo que la inyección se la tenía que aplicar entre las piernas. Abriendo los ojos, Sesshoumaru soltó una risita al comprender lo que ella quería decir con inyección y como si fuera una niña la reprendió.

"Rin! No digas esas cosas!"

"Quee? Es como una inyección o no?"

"Algo así, pórtate bien pequeña! Ya casi llegan Inuyasha y Kagome"

Rin torció los ojos mientras sus dedos se aferraban al zipper. Sesshoumaru soltó la risa y detuvo la mano con cariño.

"Que voy hacer contigo? No puedes evitar ser una gatita sexy verdad?"

"Soy lo que tu quieras Grandulón! Y bien, cuando me toca mi inyección?"

Rin sonreía feliz mientras lo acariciaba en la nuca con suaves movimientos. Sin darse cuenta, el vestido se le subió hasta la cintura dejando su ropa interior al descubierto, al ver que la mirada ámbar se desviaba de su cara, Rin miró hacia abajo e inmediatamente abrió ambas piernas sugestivamente. Sesshoumaru solo tragó en seco y la asió por la cintura. Con sus rostros separados únicamente por centímetros, le habló con voz suave y sensual.

"Eres una gatita muy traviesa, por eso cuando regresemos me aseguraré de que recibas tu 'inyección', respiración boca a boca y un examen físico exhaustivo. Ahora, pórtate bien!"

"Jejeje!"

El mismo acomodó el vestido sobre ella y le sonrió complacido de ver que Rin no decía nada y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Minutos mas tarde, sonó el timbre. Salieron tomados de la mano y disfrutaron de una velada amena, aunque Rin no paró de pensar en la noche de pasión y amor que le esperaba. Mas tarde, se quedó dormida abrazada a Sesshoumaru mientras él acariciaba su cabello y cuerpo desnudo.

…………………………………………

Era domingo y estaban almorzando en la mansión Asakura con varios amigos de Izayoi e Inutaisho. Sentados en lugares opuestos, Sesshoumaru disfrutaba viendo a su gatita conversar con Kagome luciendo radiante, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y Rin le picaba el ojo coquetamente.

Una vez que sirvieron el postre y café, Rin se levantó y en un susurro le dijo que lo esperaba en la casa mas allá de la cocina.

Estaba llamándola entre dientes cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió y de un tirón lo obligó a entrar en un closet lleno de sábanas, donde apenas cabían uno junto al otro. Sujetándola por la cintura se emocionó al ver la sonrisita de mala, porque supuso que era alguno de sus sensuales juegos.

"Que haces?"

"Me preguntaba si el bebé quería salir a jugar conmigo!"

"Jajaja el bebé siempre quiere jugar contigo pero…estas loca, aquí, ahora?"

"Si, te prometo que no vamos a tardar!"

Mientras lo besaba para que no le dijera nada más, Rin movió sus manos y le bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para tomarlo entre sus dedos, luego se separó de él y se arrodilló para estar al nivel del bebé. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, podía adivinar la sonrisa de pura satisfacción de la gatita al comprobar que estaba completamente erecto.

Un minuto después, sintió el aliento tibio sobre su piel y los labios rozando y besándolo con pasión. Trató de quedarse en silencio pero la manera de Rin de besarlo y los movimientos de su lengua, eran tan deliciosos que tuvo que apretar la boca para no dar gritos.

Con una risa ahogada, la escuchó hablarle al bebé, diciéndole que era hermoso y lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo y jugar juntos. Ella era tan original para todo, hasta para hacerlo llegar al clímax con su boca. No conocía de ninguna otra mujer que hablara con la anatomía masculina como su gatita.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sesshoumaru viera estrellitas desfilando frente a sus ojos, pudo sentir como Rin lo limpiaba con una de las toallas del closet. Tirando de ella por los hombros le pidió que se pusiera de pie, con una mirada pícara, Rin deslizaba su dedo índice por la comisura de su boca, terminando de saborear un poco de la varonil esencia de su amado doctor.

Sesshoumaru la miró un segundo pensando que se veía tan hermosa y seguro que nada de lo que hiciera por ella, le demostraría que la amaba con desesperación. No podía pasar un solo día separado de ella, y la razón por la que dormía en total paz y tranquilidad todas las noches, era porque ahora más que nunca, su gatita se aferraba a él como una espora.

"Me encanta jugar con el bebé!"

"Estas loca lo sabías?"

"Si pero es que no lo puedo evitar me encantas!"

……………………………

Rin estaba dormida, o eso creía ella, algo que la hacía sentir feliz parecía exigirle que abriera los ojos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse la sien e inmediatamente su mente reconoció el frío por la falta de abrigo o pijamas. Con una sonrisa movió su mano hasta tocarse el pecho, estaba completamente desnuda.

Al ganar mas conciencia su cuerpo reconoció que lo que la obligaba a abrir los ojos era la excitación y se escuchó a sí misma jadear por la deliciosa sensación que los labios masculinos le estaban dando. Con seguridad alargó la mano y pasó los dedos por la rubia y abundante cabellera de su amado Grandulón y suspiró.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al escucharla mientras la impulsaba a flexionar las piernas con ambas manos para poder besarla a sus anchas. El movía su lengua dentro de ella tan hábilmente que Rin sintió como el color se le subía al rostro, deseando que la despertara muchas veces de esa forma.

Con la mano izquierda su novio comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos alternando sus caricias sin dejar un minuto de devorar la esencia entre sus piernas. La sangre se le fue calentando con demasiada velocidad y Rin no podía pensar, su cuerpo entero estaba sobrecogido por el deseo y el éxtasis que alcanzaba con demasiada rapidez.

En el instante que lo pensó, su clímax había llegado y se escuchó jadear, bajo su cintura y con un tono desesperantemente arrogante escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru que se burlaba de ella.

"No aguantas nada!"

Rin no se dignó a contestar, todavía envuelta en una nube de placer, si hizo una nota mental de despertarlo de la misma forma y decirle algo parecido. Distraída, cerró los ojos y revolvió el cabello bajo sus manos. Sesshoumaru se abrió paso hasta su boca con besos por todo el cuerpo, la piel estaba tan sensible que con cada beso Rin parecía erizarse. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le sonrió y sus únicas palabras fueron un suave susurro

"Hola!"

"…hola, no podías dormir?"

"no!"

"Jamás pensé que el serio doctor sería así de apasionado!"

"Eso es tu culpa tu me provocas ser así…"

Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentir que Rin se derretía entre sus brazos, se acomodó junto a ella y con ternura comenzó a apartar los mechones de su rostro. Se quedo viéndola como si quisiera grabar todas y cada una de sus facciones en la memoria, dudó un momento pero dejó que los pensamientos de tener hijos con Rin inundaran su mente. En silencio, sonrió al tratar de imaginar que clase de personalidad tendría un hijo de los dos, cuando ella percibió el extraño brillo en sus ojos no dudo en preguntarle.

"Que tienes?"

"Nada pequeña…eres preciosa lo sabías?"

"Jejeje gracias Sesshoumaru"

"Mmm! Me encanta como dices mi nombre!"

"Entonces en que piensas?"

"Nada en especial!"

Rin se volvió a acomodar en su pecho y Sesshoumaru se quedo viendo al techo pero al ver que en esa visión se interponía la cara de Rin sonrió.

"Entonces no tienes sueño doctor?"

"No mucho…"

Rin no lo dejó terminar lo besaba recorriendo su rostro y subiendo por sus orejas, la respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, y la preocupación por sus deberes de universidad se esfumaron bajo las caricias de Rin.

"Ay…que….mmm! Rin!"

Ella dejó escapar una risita de satisfacción, porque disfrutaba poder darle tanto placer. Sabía muy bien como complacerlo para escucharlo gruñir. Ella amaba eso, porque era una faceta privada de Sesshoumaru, él que era tan controlado caía rendido a sus caricias, le correspondía su amor tanto o más intensamente de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible.

……………………

2 semanas después…

Sesshoumaru miraba insistentemente a la puerta de entrada esperando ver a Rin, que tenía mas de 40 minutos de retraso, no le preocupaba el atraso sino que ella tenía días de estar actuando extraña, retraída y el sabía que eso significaba que algo la preocupaba.

Deseaba poder disfrutar aquella velada con ella, dedicarle su atención abrazarla besarla y si tenía suerte hacerle el amor cuando regresaran de la fiesta.

Se fijó una vez mas antes de encaminarse al bar, los otros estudiantes reunidos comenzaron a agotar su paciencia dudando que Rin llegara después de 40 minutos, Sesshoumaru pretendía no escuchar y menos ceder al impulso de creer que ella no se iba a presentar.

Mientras pedía un whisky sintió un leve golpe en su espalda, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que Rin estaba ahí. Se volvió para verla, estaba de pie en la puerta, hacia tanto que no la veía tan arreglada que sintió una leve debilidad en todo su cuerpo. No se movió de donde estaba para poder admirarla mientras caminaba entre la gente buscándolo.

Dejó el vaso en el bar y caminó para alcanzarla, la vio saludar a Jaken y Kira para luego alejarse hasta quedar de pie con la mirada perdida, al verla se le hizo un nudo en el corazón porque era evidente que algo le molestaba.

Se le acercó por detrás y la tomó por la cintura, al verla de frente Rin le sonreía con un semblante apagado y una sonrisa a medias.

"Hola!"

"Llegas tarde!"

"Perdóname"

La voz de Rin era apenas un balbuceo y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Nervioso, la atrajo aún más hacia él al tiempo que se movía buscando un poco de privacidad. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un sitio cerca de una ventana con vista de la ciudad. Una vez allí, la rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura y se dispuso a averiguar que le sucedía. Rin lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos, como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

"Que te pasa?"

"…no iba a venir…Sesshoumaru es que yo…!"

"Tu que Rin? Como es eso que no ibas a venir…?"

"Es que estaba pensando que yo soy una distracción para ti, tu quieres ser doctor mas que nada en este mundo y bueno yo…no quisiera que estudiaras tanto para que estuvieras conmigo, eso es egoísta pero es que yo te amo y hace días que no nos vemos, solo cuando llegas al apartamento y yo ya estoy dormida…perdóname!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola un segundo antes de contestarle, ella apretaba los labios visiblemente afectada por sus propios sentimientos. Era obvio que se sentía abandonada y para él ser doctor era importante pero no tenía ningún significado si no la tenía en su vida.

"Rin…que tratas de decirme, ya no quieres estar conmigo?"

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que últimamente estas tan ocupado, yo no quiero ser una carga!"

"Y no lo eres, que rayos te pasa?"

Al verlo al borde de la histeria, Rin se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios mientras le decía que solo estaba hablando tonterías porque lo extrañaba mucho. Sesshoumaru se relajó al escucharla, realmente no se había percatado de lo mucho que su carrera lo estaba consumiendo y no fue capaz de ver que la gatita estaba tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo. Aliviado, la besó en la boca con ternura, diciéndole entre besos que la amaba.

Rin sonrió dejándose abrazar mientras se relajaba completamente. Antes de salir de nuevo a la fiesta, Sesshoumaru la besó con desesperación deslizando las manos sobre su pecho en un arrebato sensual y provocador. Rin gimió ante la caricia y se carcajeó juguetonamente cuando le habló al oído mordisqueando suavemente su oreja.

"Tienes razón en una cosa, hace días no nos vemos…y hoy luces simplemente espectacular. Que te parece si nos quedamos un rato y luego jugamos al doctor en el apartamento?"

"Siiiiiiiiii!"

Sesshoumaru soltó la risa contra el cuello de Rin acariciando sus senos sobre la tela y deslizando ambas manos por debajo del vestido en una caricia seductora, haciéndola suspirar con la anticipación de una noche de amor y pasión.

………………………………

6 meses después…

Mas rápido de lo que Rin había anticipado los días de Sesshoumaru se hicieron interminables, dejándola a ella con un gran vacío y la sensación de haber sido abandonada en una isla desierta. La gatita sabia que eso iba suceder porque su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces, 'la carrera de medicina es una amante exigente y egoísta'

Aún con las sábanas hasta el pecho, Rin resopló y decidió irse a casa de su padre para no estar sola otro día más. El doctor ya no tenía tiempo de ir al apartamento a dormir. Deborah la recibió con una gran sonrisa y aunque supo que algo extraño pasaba, prefirió no decir nada. Sabía por su esposo que los estudiantes de medicina habían empezado sus prácticas y no tenían tiempo para nada más.

"Gracias por recibirme, me hubiera ido con Kagome pero se fue de fin de semana romántico con Inuyasha"

"No te preocupes, yo feliz que estés con nosotros!"

La gatita pasó el fin de semana tranquila sin dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru o que estaría haciendo. Por momentos sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos pero esperaba para estar sola en su cuarto y así dar rienda suelta a su ansiedad. Ella estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios pero Sesshoumaru aún tenía un par de años por delante.

Dos semanas pasaron sin ver al doctor y Rin comprendió con amargura que era el principio del fin. Se sentía en una encrucijada, porque lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo que significaba para él ser doctor. Lo triste de su posición era saber que por más que la quisiera, llegaría un momento en que Sesshoumaru no iba tener tiempo para nada más que su carrera.

La gatita se debatió por días sobre lo que debía hacer, hasta que finalmente llegó a una dolorosa conclusión. Ya no podía seguir formando parte de la vida de Sesshoumaru y tenía que forjarse una nueva realidad, si era lejos de Tokio mejor.

…………………………………

Kagome venía con Inuyasha cargando varias bolsas del supermercado. Rin los esperaba cabizbaja, sentada en la banca que estaba junto a la puerta. Inmediatamente Inuyasha supo que algo pasaba y que indudablemente era a causa de su hermano. A Kagome le bajó un frío por la espalda, se conocían lo suficiente para saber que su mejor amiga estaba mal.

Una vez en el apartamento y habiendo guardado todas la compras, Kagome y Rin se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala para conversar. En cuanto la gatita le explicó que tenía varias semanas sin compartir con el doctor, Kagome supo que su amiga estaba al borde de su resistencia, a pesar que su amor era latente.

Finalmente después de tratar de convencerla que se quedara en Tokio, Rin le dijo que necesitaba alejarse o de lo contrario, su relación con Sesshoumaru iba quedar hecha pedazos y eso era lo último que quería.

"Si me voy ahora quizás tengamos una oportunidad mas adelante…"

"Y cuando es mas adelante?"

"No sé un par de años!"

"Rin! Y adonde vas a ir?"

"Paris, aprenderé francés y tomaré mas cursos de chef!"

"Eso es solo una excusa para alejarte de él!"

"Claro tonta si yo lo amo, pero no me perdonaría ser un estorbo en su carrera, aunque ahora me duela es lo mejor!"

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que tenía razón y le ofreció consuelo en un estrecho abrazo. Resguardado tras una puerta, Inuyasha había escuchado toda la conversación y tuvo que reconocer que la gatita tenía razón.

…………………………………

2 días después…

Rin esperó pacientemente por dos horas a que Sesshoumaru se desocupara para hablar, sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó y tuvo que irse a casa de su padre. Debía romper con Sesshoumaru personalmente, contarle lo que pensaba hacer y como se sentía.

Dos horas sentada en una silla dura, le dio un vistazo claro de lo que seria su vida si permanecían juntos. Realmente prefería estar sola que con novio pero sintiéndose abandonada, compitiendo con la profesión de médico.

La gatita intentó hablar con Sesshoumaru dos veces más y a la tercera simplemente perdió las esperanzas. Con el corazón oprimido, Rin empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, antes de llegar Jaken la llamó a gritos corriendo por el pasillo. Alguien le había dicho que la novia de Sesshoumaru tenía más de una hora esperando.

"Rin espera!"

"Jaken?"

Jaken le dio alcance con una gran sonrisa que alegró a la gatita. Después de estrecharla y darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, le preguntó que hacía ahí.

"Quería hablar con él…!"

"Es que estamos muy ocupados, los turnos son mortales. Que bueno verte Rin!"

"Igualmente, como está Kira?"

"Bien…Rin estás bien?"

Ella sonrió sin pretender que estaba feliz o tranquila, la suya era un sonrisa de resignación y quería terminar con aquella incómoda y dolorosa situación lo mas pronto posible. Ya había hablado con su padre y tenía todo listo para irse en cuanto hablara con Sesshoumaru.

Su padre no se sorprendió cuando su Angel le dijo que la relación con Sesshoumaru estaba en el limbo. Con el corazón estrujado la había apoyado en la decisión de alejarse por un tiempo, y así evitar ahogarse en la desesperación de no tener a su Grandulón con ella.

"Jaken hazme un favor, cuando lo veas dile que lo amo y le mando un beso!"

"C-claro!"

Jaken no supo porque las palabras de Rin le sonaron tan definitivas y sintió un escalofrío. Con una sonrisa, acompañó a Rin hasta la puerta y veinte minutos mas tarde le dio el mensaje a su amigo. Sin embargo, el doctor estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta que su profesión le estaba costando a su más preciado tesoro.

……………………………

4 días después…

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento, estaba tan agotado que no vio las maletas de Rin en el piso. Dejando sus cosas en el sillón, se arrastró hasta el cuarto donde la gatita leía una revista. La saludo con un beso y se dejó caer junto a ella, durmiéndose casi de inmediato. Esa noche, como las últimas y escasas que habían compartido, Sesshoumaru durmió plácidamente ajeno a la desesperación de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar el olor de huevos y tocino animó al doctor, que no tenía idea del drástico giro que le esperaba. Después de un desayuno tranquilo, Rin esperó verlo descansado para acercarse. Sesshoumaru estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista de medicina ensimismado.

Antes de acercarse, trató de guardar aquella imagen en su mente para recordar lo bello que era y cuanto lo amaba, aún con su acostumbrada seriedad. Le sudaban las manos y había repetido en su mente mil veces lo que necesitaba decirle y aun así sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Aja?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, puedes dejar la revista?"

Sesshoumaru se volvió a verla e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era algo importante. Poniendo la revista a un lado, se dispuso a darle toda su atención.

"Que tienes gatita?"

Rin dio un gran suspiro y recordó el consejo de Kagome y Kira, tenía que soltarle la bomba de forma clara y sin muchos rodeos. Acomodando el cabello detrás de la oreja, se frotó las manos para secarse el sudor y se dispuso a decirle lo que la atormentaba y robaba el sueño desde hacia días. Al sentarse junto a él, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y la tomó de la barbilla viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Teniéndola tan cerca, se dio cuenta que su gatita estaba llorosa.

"Que te pasa…estas llorando?"

Tragándose las lágrimas y con dificultad para hablar, Rin logró sonreír reconfortada por el abrazo fuerte y calido del doctor. Una vez mas saboreo la forma de llamarla gatita, jurando que jamás olvidaría lo bien que se sentía. Dando un respiro para no romper en llanto, encontró la fortaleza para hablar coherentemente.

"Doctor…recuerdas lo que te dije en la fiesta de la facultad?"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y recordó muy bien lo que le había dicho, en ese instante sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda y supo que nada agradable iba salir de aquella conversación. Estrechándola aún mas entre sus brazos, le habló con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

"No empieces con eso otra vez, ya te dije que no eres una carga!"

"Lo sé y quiero que sepas que te amo como a ningún otro hombre en mi vida. Pero tu ya no tienes tiempo para mí, debes concentrar todas tus energías en tu carrera y no quiero quedarme a esperar por días y semanas a que tengas una hora para estar conmigo."

El rostro masculino se ensombreció de golpe. Lo que le daba escalofríos era la expresión triste y resignada de Rin, porque eso solo significaba que ella había llegado al final de su camino y resistencia. Al ver la expresión sombría de Sesshoumaru, Rin no pudo contener más tiempo las lágrimas y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sesshoumaru le aseguró que aquella situación sería pasajera y pronto tendría tiempo para ella, pero que por favor desistiera de aquella separación.

"Sesshoumaru yo…"

"Acaso no me amas?"

"No se trata de eso, te amo más que a mi vida!"

"Entonces? Sé que he estado ocupado pero ahora estamos juntos y podemos tener todo el día para nosotros dos, que quieres hacer?"

Mientras hablaba con el tono mas convencido de su repertorio, Sesshoumaru le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un par de besitos en la boca con ternura. Consciente que en verdad amaba aquel hombre más que a su vida, Rin se tranquilizó y se dejó envolver por la calidez y seguridad de su amado Grandulón.

En el fondo sabía que eventualmente tendría que irse tal y como lo había planeado, pero por el momento estaba feliz de tener al Sesshoumaru a que estaba acostumbrada.

……………………………………

Un par de semanas mas tarde…

Sesshoumaru comprendió que tenia descuidada a la gatita cuando al entrar al apartamento, la encontró dormida en el sofá vistiendo un hermoso y sexy vestido de noche. En ese momento, recordó la promesa que le había hecho días atrás, de llevarla a cenar y así poder disfrutar de una noche romántica.

Con el corazón estrujado por la culpa, se inclinó sobre ella para despertarla con un beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, inmediatamente Rin sonrió y le tiró los brazos.

"Hola doctor!"

"Hola…discúlpame gatita!"

"Tuviste mucho que hacer lo entiendo, vi un par de películas y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida!"

"Arrugaste tu vestido, es nuevo?"

Rin apretó los labios y desvió la mirada para no tener que decirle estaba tan emocionada de tener una noche romántica, que había gastado una pequeña fortuna en aquel vestido que ahora parecía un trapo viejo. Sintiéndose aún más mal, Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sofá y la acomodó en su regazo besándola y jurándole que después de dormir un rato, podrían ir donde ella quisiera. Acurrucándose en él, le dijo que no se preocupara porque lo mas importante era estar juntos como en ese instante.

"Tienes hambre?"

"Algo, pero no te preocupes yo me sirvo!"

Rin se iba poner de pie pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo a su lado. En el fondo de sus pensamientos, trataba de ignorar la voz de su conciencia, que le susurraba con amargura que la estaban perdiendo y seguramente iban a tener que sacrificarla para lograr ser doctor. Después de conversar mientras comía algo, Sesshoumaru se fue a dormir. Con esa rutina pasó un mes más, al termino del cual Rin retomó la decisión de irse.

Lo único diferente fue que Sesshoumaru ya lo veía venir y no trató de detenerla, porque sabía que a pesar de sentirse morir era lo mejor, además necesitaba tiempo para concentrarse en su carrera. El recuerdo de su despedida era agridulce, porque Rin se había encargado de darle una noche de amor y pasión inolvidable para luego decirle que se iba en un par de días.

"Me voy el jueves…así tendrás tiempo de concentrarte en ser Doctor!"

"Sigues queriéndome?"

Rin lo vio con los ojos llorosos y Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de haberle preguntado semejante ridiculez, por lo que la abrazó tan fuerte que la gatita gimoteó entre sus brazos. Deseando alargar la felicidad que estaba a punto de perder, se quedaron en la cama llenándose de caricias y amor por última vez.

Dos días mas tarde, fue el mismo Sesshoumaru quien la llevó al aeropuerto. Ya se había despedido de todos los demás, dándoles la oportunidad de tener hasta el ultimo momento para ellos. Fue una despedida difícil y emotiva, donde la gatita se refugió en el abrazo desesperado del doctor tanto como pudo y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

De pie abrazados frente a la sala de abordaje, finalmente Sesshoumaru tuvo la entereza para separarse y renunciar a ella para convertirse en el Doctor Youkai.

………………………


	23. Reencuentro

Capítulo 23

Reencuentro

………………………………

3 años después, Tokio…

Jaken se limpió las boronas de las manos y se aclaró la voz para hablar. A su lado, Sesshoumaru masticaba ensimismado días como ese, recordaba sin querer detalles de Rin y eso lo enfurecía porque estaba convencido que la había olvidado y su vida con ella debía quedarse en el pasado.

"Ahem!"

"Que quieres?"

"Contarte algo!"

"Que?"

"Sé de buena fuente que la gatita volverá a Tokio en dos semanas. Ya aprendió francés y quiere estar de las personas que quiere"

Al escucharlo, Sesshoumaru se puso tenso y dejó de comer. Jaken se rió calladamente y con voz pausada, sutilmente le recordó que cuando terminaron tres años antes no fue por falta de amor, sino por culpa de los horarios. Reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru tuvo que admitir que la decisión de Rin había sido la correcta porque ninguna relación, por más amor, habría sobrevivido.

Sin embargo, el guardaba el resentimiento de haberse quedado solo y no se creía capaz de perdonarla. Eso era solo parte del problema, su noviazgo con Sayo era parte de su realidad y aunque no era ni la sombra de su relación con Rin, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella.

"Pues me parece bien que regrese, su familia estará feliz!"

Jaken lo miró con una mueca de burla y lástima. Sabía muy bien que Sayo creía que ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru era solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero él estaba convencido, por más que el grandulón lo negara, que seguía enamorado de la gatita. Una cosa era cierta, para Rin no había mejor hombre que el doctor, eso lo sabía por Kira.

"Que frío eres, pensé que tu estarías feliz de volver a verla. Bueno ya cumplí con decirte, tengo que ir a trabajar!"

Pocas veces Jaken dejaba aflorar amargura en su tono de voz y Sesshoumaru se sintió avergonzado de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, como si en verdad Rin fuera una persona cualquiera. Iba a decir algo, pero su amigo ya no estaba, solo él y el recordatorio de su frialdad.

No lo sabía pero con Sayo era el hombre frío y sin emoción en su mirada de antes. Sayo era una buena mujer y parecía realmente interesada en él, además que le había logrado mitigar el dolor de haber perdido a Rin. Juntando las cejas en un gesto grave, se dijo a si mismo que la gatita era alguien de su pasado y su nueva novia se había ganado su cariño.

……………………………

Dos semanas después…

Rin respiró profundo por tercera vez frente al espejo, había llegado dos días antes y lo que mas quería era ver a Sesshoumaru. Aunque no tenía demasiadas ilusiones, no podía evitar sentir mariposas. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y sus sentimientos por el doctor permanecieran intactos, en una burbuja de amor eterno.

Hablando para sí misma se tranquilizó ante la idea de un reencuentro con el hombre que más quería después de su padre y hermano. Luego se acomodó la blusa por última vez y salió de su cuarto para desayunar con su padre, Deborah y Koro.

Una vez en la mesa, Rin casi no probó bocado. Viendo a su hija prácticamente inmóvil, Folken sonrió y siguió con su desayuno, intercambiando miradas con Deborah y Koro. Tomando la servilleta para limpiarse, el Doctor Ikegami anunció que estaba listo para irse al hospital.

Como un resorte, Rin se levantó de la mesa y dándole un beso a Deborah y Koro salió al frente de la casa dominada por los nervios y la emoción. Con una risita de felicidad, su padre se apresuró a despedirse de su esposa y llevarla para que finalmente pudiera ver al Grandulón.

"Tienes muchas ganas de verlo verdad?"

"Claro, hace meses que no veo a Kai!"

"No me refería a tu hermano Ángel!"

Completamente sonrojada, Rin respiró profundo y torció la boca sabiéndose descubierta. Tan pronto llegaron al hospital y después de despedirse de su padre, Rin caminó por los pasillos con el estómago en un nudo, en menos de lo esperado, dio con Jaken y Kira.

Ambos la abrazaron sonrientes, bombardeándola de preguntas. Resistiendo a la tentación de preguntar por Sesshoumaru, aceptó gustosa acompañar a sus amigos hasta el comedor, donde le aseguraron que encontrarían a Kai.

Sesshoumaru iba entrando al comedor algo distraído cuando una figura familiar le quitó el aliento de un solo golpe. De espaldas a él, reconoció a su gatita hablando con Jaken y Kira. En un solo instante, todos los recuerdos de su vida juntos, llenaron su mente y experimentó una cálida sensación en todo el cuerpo.

Por un momento quiso acercarse y saludarla, pero al recordar sus tres años de soledad, decidió quedarse donde estaba. Un par de minutos después, el localizador en su cintura vibró y tuvo que irse. Sesshoumaru se alejó caminando rápido y maldiciendo entre dientes, Rin estaba mas linda que nunca y a él le picaban las manos por sentirla cerca, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos y en un segundo todo su resentimiento se derritiera ante la belleza de su ex novia.

Ajena al hecho que Sesshoumaru la había visto, Rin se despidió de Kira y Jaken cuando ambos anunciaron que su descanso había terminado. Resignada y sintiéndose ajena a la vida de sus amigos, la gatita se despidió con una sonrisa, para ir en busca de su hermano.

"Salgamos el fin de semana!"

"Eso sería genial, por favor saluden al doctor de mi parte!"

"Por supuesto!"

Completamente ausente, la gatita buscó a su hermano por el hospital. Lo encontró en el piso de pediatría, jugando con un niño que acababa de salir de recuperación. Al ver a su hermana mayor, Kai la levantó en brazos y la besó como si fuera una muñeca!"

"Hola mounstro! Que linda estás!"

"Gracias!"

Al ver la expresión decepcionada de su hermana, Kai adivinó que no había visto al doctor. Aunque Rin sabía que tenía novia, igual deseaba saludarlo y conversar con él.

"Y esa cara?"

"No es nada, solo que no pude ver al doctor!"

Kai sonrió y despidiéndose de su paciente, condujo a su hermana un lugar donde pudieran hablar. Una vez que se sentaron, la gatita se apoyó en el hombro de Kai y le dijo que estaba feliz de haber regresado porque lo extrañaba muchísimo.

"Ya era hora que volvieras!"

"Jejeje!"

"Rin? Tu todavía lo quieres verdad?"

"Pues si pero tiene novia y yo ya no soportaba estar alejada de mi familia. Aunque en algún momento tuve esperanzas de volver con él, mi principal motivación para regresar fueron ustedes!"

"De verdad?"

"Claro tonto…sobre el doctor, ya se me pasará. Si el encontró alguien mas a lo mejor yo pueda hacer lo mismo!"

Kai sintió tanta lástima por su hermana que lo único que se atrevió hacer fue sonreír y abrazarla para darle fuerzas. Después, le dijo que la acompañaría a buscar al doctor, pero Rin se negó.

"Mejor otro día, me voy a casa!"

"Como tu quieras, te acompaño hasta la salida!"

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron los pasillos mientras Kai le contaba que estaba muy emocionado con una colega pediatra que había conocido un par de meses atrás.

"Cuando la conozco?"

"Regresa la otra semana de casa de su tía en Hong Kong!"

"Me muero por conocerla!"

"Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien!"

………………………

1 semana después…

Rin no había vuelto al hospital desanimada por el hecho que Sesshoumaru tenía una novia desde hacia un año. Después de interrogar a Kagome, su amiga le confesó que Sayo era bonita e inteligente y eso acabó con las esperanzas de la gatita de una reconciliación.

Sin embargo, decidida a no desanimarse había aceptado la invitación de Kira para ir almorzar. Ahora regresaban y Rin pensó en pasar a saludar a su padre, sin sospechar que ese sería el día de ver al doctor. Las dos amigas iban hablando por el pasillo hacia la oficina del Sensei, cuando se toparon con Sesshoumaru de frente.

Al verla, el doctor sintió un escalofrío pero no dejó que su rostro lo demostrara. Le había costado tanto recuperarse de su separación que lo que primero fue tristeza se había transformado en amargura y resentimiento. Sentimientos que esperaban por Rin para descargarse y reclamarle por dos años de soledad.

Rin se quedó de una sola pieza al tenerlo frente a frente y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz, tanto que no vio que Sesshoumaru endurecía la mirada. Junto a la gatita, Kira no perdió de vista la dureza en los ojos masculinos y se sintió mal por Rin. Dejándose llevar, Rin se aproximó a Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó emocionada.

Sin embargo, su emoción se congeló al percibir que el abrazo no era recíproco y Sesshoumaru parecía una estatua. Sintiéndose mareada, se separó de él comprendiendo que todo había cambiado y no estaba feliz de verla. Tratando de no demostrar su turbación, Rin se animó a saludarlo, era mejor no darse por enterada, saludarlo y salir corriendo de ahí.

"Hola doctor!"

"Hola!"

"Cómo estás?"

"Bien gracias y tu?"

"Estoy bien, feliz porque regresé…pasé a saludarte varias veces pero…"

"He tenido mucho trabajo!"

Con ganas de romperle la cabeza a Sesshoumaru, Kira lo miró con furia, pero él ni se dio por enterado, algo en su interior parecía decidido a hacer sentir mal a Rin. Algo nerviosa, la gatita se pasó la mano por el cabello y le preguntó como había estado y si había recibido sus cartas.

"Si pero no las leí por respeto a mi novia!"

No muy segura que sus piernas podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo, Rin bajó la mirada y murmuró que sabía sobre su noviazgo. Usando el tono mas frió y grosero que pudo, Sesshoumaru la puso en evidencia.

"Que dijiste?"

"Que ya sabía de tu novia, felicidades! Me doy cuenta que no estas feliz de verme…jamás pensé que llegarías a odiarme…"

Pasándose la mano por la frente con desesperación, Rin se atrevió a mirarlo pero no encontró rastro del amor que ella aún sentía. En 3 años jamás había perdido la esperanza de volver con él. Ahora, se sentía como una tonta, porque jamás creyó que dejaría de quererla. En su mente, seguían siendo el doctor y la gatita, pero la realidad era otra.

Tragando saliva para no desmoronarse, buscó en algo en su bolso, cuando lo encontró; alargó la mano con recelo. Era una caja envuelta con papel de regalo. Viendo la caja de soslayo, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que era eso.

"Es algo que compré hace semanas sino lo quieres puedes tirarlo!"

Sesshoumaru no tuvo la fuerza para devolvérselo pero pensó que de igual forma lo iba tirar. Parada frente a él, Rin sintió la necesidad de decirle algunas cosas que tenía atragantadas en el pecho. Era obvio que Sesshoumaru la odiaba, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse.

"Pasé tres años concentrada en una sola cosa y ahora veo que fue en vano. Sabes algo? En mi apartamento en París tenía muchas fotos tuyas para no olvidarte, y sin embargo, había olvidado lo espectaculares que son tus ojos..."

El doctor vio con la garganta cerrada como la expresión de Rin se volvía de horror. Como si al estar ahí se diera cuenta de una horrible verdad. En un segundo, sus hermosos ojos se secaron de felicidad, dando paso a una mirada perdida, llena de tristeza y desilusión.

"En verdad quería verte, para mi fue un placer!"

Rin se echó una risita sin alegría y aferrando su bolso, se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Sesshoumaru se sintió asqueado consigo mismo porque sabía que estaba destrozada por su frialdad. Todo lo que había balbuceado, era una prueba clara de que ella no había dejado de quererlo, al menos para él que la conocía mejor que nadie.

Rin estaba a punto de irse cuando de la nada apareció Sayo, ella estaba convencida que en cualquier momento Sesshoumaru le iba pedir matrimonio por lo que se sentía segura de su amor. La doctora era prácticamente perfecta, excepto por sufrir de celos crónicos y pensar que todas las mujeres querían arrebatarle su novio. Sesshoumaru estaba acostumbrado a los celos de Sayo pero no estaba preparado para que ella se transformara en una sicotica al saber que la ex novia había regresado.

Con un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda, Rin no se movió, de pronto era mejor recibir todo de un solo golpe y así tratar de retomar su vida a partir de ahí. Aferrándose al brazo de Sesshoumaru en una demostración abierta de su posesividad, Sayo esbozó una sonrisa asesina, mientras fulminaba Rin con la mirada.

"Hola mi amor, con quien hablas?"

"Mucho gusto señorita soy Rin Ikegami!"

Sayo estaba a punto de estrecharle la mano pero se detuvo en seco transformándose en una fiera dominada por los celos. Sin medirse, sostuvo a Sesshoumaru con fuerza y le habló a Rin de forma grosera.

"Así que tu eres Rin! Ha! Me imaginaba algo mejor pero debo decirte que no eres una rival digna!"

"Encantada de conocerte!"

"Mira estúpida, para que no haya mal entendidos él ahora es mío y yo me voy a casar con él. No pienso dejarlo jamás, así que si tenías alguna idea genial de volver con él, ni lo sueñes porque ya te olvidó, yo me encargué de llenar el espacio en su cama. Y no me importa que seas hija del Sensei si te acercas a él te sacó los ojos!"

Rin parpadeó un instante y tragó saliva, no tenía pensado caer al nivel de aquella mujer y realmente se sintió desilusionada que Sesshoumaru estuviera con alguien tan grosero y ordinario como ella. Hubiera podido decirle muchas cosas para defenderse pero se contuvo, lo que en verdad quería hacer era estallar en llanto. Estaba por desmoronarse cuando Kira salió en su ayuda. Tomándola del brazo le dijo que se fueran.

"Vámonos Rin, como puedes ver algunos por aquí han caído muy bajo!"

Sesshoumaru las vio alejarse, y escuchaba las palabras de Kira y Sayo en su mente como una espiral. La agresividad de Kira lo había paralizado permitiendo que humillara a Rin. Cuando Kira y Rin entraron al elevador, Sayo se volvió para interrogarlo.

"De que estabas hablando con ella ah? Y esa caja es un regalo de esa? Te exijo que lo tires!"

En el momento que Sayo estiró la mano para arrebatarle el paquete, Sesshoumaru pareció recuperar la conciencia y aferró su regalo con fuerza, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su novia y le dijo que se había pasado de la raya.

"Pero mi amor…"

Sesshoumaru la miró una vez más y le dijo que estaba retrasado y se verían en la casa. Al verlo alejarse visiblemente molesto, Sayo apretó los dientes y tuvo ganas de ir tras de Rin para cumplir su promesa de sacarle los ojos.

…………………………

Kira sentía la mano de Rin aferrarse a su brazo pero la gatita no decía nada. Le parecía estar en una pesadilla en la que tenía respetar la nueva vida del doctor, lo que significaba renunciar a todo lo que había soñado durante los últimos tres años. En el fondo de su mente, no podía creer que hubiera dejado de amarla, pero eso parecía ser la realidad porque jamás la había tratado con tanto desprecio o frialdad.

"Gracias por sacarme de ahí, es muy agresiva!"

"Es una pesada, tienes que cuidarte!"

"No te preocupes no pienso acercarme a Sesshoumaru otra vez!"

………………………

Una vez que estuvo solo, Sesshoumaru miró su regalo y tuvo el valor de abrirlo. Al ver el contenido, hizo una mueca de desesperación. Era un reloj finísimo, que reflejaba lo bien que Rin conocía su gusto. Al voltearlo, tenía sus iniciales grabadas y se leía 'con amor, R'. Amargado y con una jaqueca que le vino de golpe, guardó cuidadosamente el reloj de nuevo en su caja y decidió regresar al trabajo. Al salir del baño, se topó con Kira que lo miraba como si quisiera despedazarlo.

"Linda actuación la de tu novia y tu no te quedaste atrás, fuiste un patán"

"Ahora estoy con Sayo y la amo!"

"La amas? Ay por favor, mira si quieres engañarte allá tu, pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte con Rin de la forma que lo hiciste. Ella sabe de tu noviazgo, solo quería verte después de tres años"

"Ella me dejó"

"Porque era necesario, se fue con el corazón destrozado, pasaron meses antes de que…sabes que? Olvídalo, no te la mereces, quédate con la loca celosa de tu novia y sé muy feliz!"

El sintió un escalofrío por el tono despectivo e irónico de Kira, tampoco podía evitar sentirse intrigado por lo que ella no había dicho, meses antes de que? Pasándose la mano por la cabeza, sintió la apacible y monótona rutina que era su vida, venirse abajo con el regreso de Rin. Con ella de nuevo en Tokio, su corazón parecía latir a un ritmo diferente y ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería o quien realmente amaba.

………………………

1 semana después…

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró al comedor con Sayo, le pareció extraño ver como la gente hacia fila para comer. Usualmente lo que servían no era incomible, pero si podía mejorar y por aquella multitud a mitad del día, era obvio que habían contratado nuevo personal de cocina.

Viendo de reojo a Sayo, que desde el encuentro con Rin había mutado en un rara combinación de novia con sabueso, le propuso almorzar ahí. Ella casualmente le dijo que alguien le había dicho que tenían nueva administración del comedor y la comida era muy buena.

"Esta bien!"

Aprovechando que Jaken le hacia señas desde la fila, el doctor se separó de su novia. Mientras se acercaba a su amigo, sintió el frío de la mirada de Kira, que aún no le perdonaba ser grosero con Rin. Al llegar donde Jaken, ella no dudó en darle la espalda, después de escupirle un saludo.

"Tienes que probar estos postres, toda la comida es nueva y deliciosa!"

"Eso me dijo Sayo!"

Sesshoumaru iba a formarse en la fila pero Jaken le dijo que pediría algo por él. Agradeciéndole el gesto, se fue a sentar junto a Sayo. En las mesas contiguas, se escuchaban los comentarios sobre la comida, tanto que Sesshoumaru sintió genuina curiosidad por probarla.

Cuando Jaken le entregó el plato con sushi y un postre, Sesshoumaru creyó ver algo familiar en los rollitos de pescado, pero inmediatamente descartó aquel pensamiento como producto de su imaginación. Como Jaken no quería a Sayo ni un poco, le dio el plato y fue a sentarse con Kira en otra mesa.

"Eso se ve muy bien mi amor!"

"Ajá!"

Tomando un rollito con los dedos, Sesshoumaru probó la nueva comida y sintió un escalofrío que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Podría reconocer la magia culinaria de su gatita aún si pasaran mil años. A su lado, Sayo se quedó intrigada porque su ex novio parecía estar en trance. Con curiosidad, Sayo tomó uno de los rollos y se lo metió a la boca, era sin duda una exquisitez por lo que no sospechó nada malo.

"Umm esta riquísimo, probemos el postre!"

Completamente alterado, Sesshoumaru se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca y sin quererlo, revivió todas las veces que había probado aquel postre en la cama con Rin, acariciando su piel desnuda, cubiertos solo por las sábanas. Sin darse cuenta, se perdió en los recuerdos de su vida con la gatita y su conciencia le grito que aquellos habían sido los días mas felices de su vida.

"Mi amor te pasa algo?"

"Nada. Buen postre!"

"Si buenísimo, quieres llevar para mas tarde?"

"No gracias!"

"Como tu digas!"

Sayo insistió más, sin imaginar que su novio no quería comer aquel postre porque le recordaba a Rin. En un momento que Sayo se puso de pie para ir a conversar con un colega, Kira se acercó a él con una sonrisa irónica.

"Te gustó la comida Dr.?"

"Es ella verdad?"

"Claro, le ofrecieron el trabajo antes de llegar a Tokio por si acaso estabas pensando que lo aceptó por ti…oh por Kami que engreído eres! Deberías ver tu expresión, trató de rechazarlo pero ya estaba comprometida. Ojalá te atragantes con tu postre favorito!"

Sesshoumaru recibió aquellas palabras con ecuanimidad porque sabia que se lo merecía. Realmente había creído que ella trabajaba en el comedor del hospital por él, pero gracias a Kira, se daba cuenta que eso solo era un rasgo mezquino y engreído de si mismo.

Dejándolo solo, Sesshoumaru se terminó el postre con una sensación de vacío que le llenaba el pecho. Pasó todo el resto del día recordando instantes de su vida con Rin. Al final de su jornada y hostigado por las palabras de Kira, decidió ir a la cocina. El comedor estaba desierto a excepción de un par de personas que probaban un poco de té.

Tomando aire profundamente, Sesshoumaru llegó a la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina y entró. Al recorrer la cocina con la mirada, no vio a Rin, por lo que se acercó al hombre que acomodaba la vajilla en los estantes.

"Disculpe, Rin Ikegami está por aquí?"

"La señorita está en la bodega, por esa puerta Doctor!"

"Gracias!"

Rin estaba recostada contra la pared descansando un poco. Tenía el cabello arreglado con dos trenzas, un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza, jeans y su atuendo de chef blanco.

"Rin?"

Ella se volvió con una mirada incrédula, reconocía la voz pero no entendía porque Sesshoumaru estaba ahí frente a ella.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Quería comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, tu pastel de queso es inconfundible!"

"Ahh, aquí trabajo ahora!"

"No sabía!"

Rin hizo un movimiento de cabeza como de hastío y volvió a darle la espalda, pretendiendo estar muy interesada en los víveres frente a ella. Había sido un día cansado y realmente no tenía humor para lo que fuera que Sesshoumaru quería. Consciente que debía decir algo, el doctor tosió para lograr la atención de Rin, que giró su cabeza cuando lo escuchó.

"No fui muy amable contigo el otro día…tampoco Sayo!"

"No tiene importancia, ella estaba defendiendo lo que es suyo y para ti yo no soy nadie, así que, que mas da!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y parpadeó un instante reviviendo lo amargo y desagradable de su encuentro. Cerró los ojos una vez más y la felicitó por el nuevo trabajo.

"Gracias, mi papá me ayudó a conseguirlo…oye en serio, que haces aquí? Tu novia se va molestar y yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie!"

"Gracias por el reloj!"

"De nada, pero no lo conserves por lástima. Puedes regalárselo a alguien más si eso quieres!"

"Porque me lo compraste?"

"Porque si, ese reloj es un reflejo de ti, además Kira me dijo que el tuyo se descompuso hace semanas!"

"Lo conservaré, me gusta mucho!"

Rin se encogió de hombros y siguió sin mirarlo, tenía ganas de llorar y reclamarle por estar con otra, pero sabía que eso solo aumentaría su tristeza. Quizás tres años entre ellos eran demasiados y realmente Sesshoumaru había avanzado en su vida, dejándola a ella en el pasado. Volteándose para darle la cara, Rin lo felicitó por haberse graduado con honores.

"Como sabes eso?"

"Estaba lejos pero no tanto, Kai dice que tu discurso fue impecable!"

"Gracias!"

Rin sonrió sin mostrar los dientes dio un vistazo a su reloj y empezó a desabrocharse el atuendo de Chef. Sesshoumaru la observó conteniendo la respiración, seguía tan bella como siempre y cuando se quitó el atuendo, la camiseta verde que se abrazaba a su torso como un guante, lo hizo recordar las horas que dedicaba a comérsela a besos. Al bajar la mirada, reconoció las zapatillas rosa que él le había regalado y se sintió extraño, como fuera de su piel.

Detallándola, se percató que tenía el cabello mas largo y eso le gustó mucho, porque parecía más sedoso y acariciable que nunca. Que llevara trencitas solo aumentaba la ilusión de que era una pequeña consentida. Con las lágrimas atragantadas, Rin le dijo que ya tenía que irse.

"Ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por venir a disculparte!"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Kai irradiando su acostumbrada simpatía. Al verlos, la sonrisa se hizo mayor y le extendió la mano al doctor.

"Hola Doctor!"

"Hola!"

"Saludando al mounstro?"

"Si!"

"Me alegro, lista mounstrito?"

"Sip, solo déjame coger mis cosas!"

Los tres regresaron a la cocina y aunque sabia que su conversación había terminado, Sesshoumaru no encontraba la energía para irse. Cuando ella regresó con el abrigo y la cartera, no dijo nada, sólo la miraba como hipnotizado.

"Ya estoy lista!"

"No te quites las trencitas, así eres un mounstro aún más adorable. Ponte el gorro porque hace un poco de frío!"

"Ok, adonde vamos? Tengo hambre!"

"No hay muchos lugares de comida de mounstro, pero creo que una hamburguesa te saciará!"

"Jajaja que cómico!"

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru asimiló el hecho que ya no era parte de la vida de Rin. Lo que más le entristeció era saber que él mismo se había encargado de eso, gracias a su resentimiento. Enmascarando su incomodidad, se despidió de ellos y salió de la cocina con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un nudo. Era obvio que Rin estaba al tanto de todo lo que había hecho durante esos tres años, pero él no sabía nada de ella.

Al principio, cuando ella recién se había ido mantuvieron contacto por correo electrónico, pero poco a poco eso disminuyó a medida que Sesshoumaru se concentraba más en su carrera. Luego, cuando Rin empezó a mandar cartas por correo convencional, con fotos y demás, Sayo figuraba en su vida, por lo que decidió no leer la correspondencia de su ex novia.

Ahora, tenia una caja de cartas sin abrir de Rin escondida en el closet. De pronto sintió curiosidad por leer todo aquello, pero cuando llegó al apartamento, Sayo lo estaba esperando para comer.

……………………………

Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante, Kai se animó a preguntarle a Rin sobre la visita de Sesshoumaru.

"Que quería mounstro?"

"Se disculpó por el otro día, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un hombre decente!"

"Claro, como te sientes?"

"Mal, triste y como seca por dentro pero los días pasan y al menos trabajo en lo que me gusta. Dijo que mi pastel de queso es inconfundible, apuesto que ya se le olvidó que se lo daba en la cama los sábados por la mañana…era su postre favorito!"

Rin suspiró profundamente y se aferró a la mano de Kai reconfortándose en la seguridad de contar con él. No volvieron hablar de eso y pasaron una noche llena de risas. Rin vivía en la casa con Deborah, su padre y Yoro, mientras que Kai ocupaba la casa de huéspedes. Al dejarla en su habitación, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, deseándole que soñara con los angelitos.

"Eres en buen hermanito!"

"Ya sé, te quiero Rin!"

"Igual yo!"

Agotada como estaba, Rin durmió placidamente y para variar, no pensó en Sesshoumaru. Por el contrario, el doctor no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Una vez que Sayo se quedó dormida, buscó las cartas de Rin y se dio cuenta que ella siempre había sido la mujer tierna y amorosa que recordaba.

…………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Mientras se preparaban para irse al hospital, Sayo le dijo que sus padres estarían en Tokio en un mes, Sesshoumaru tragó saliva disimuladamente. Aquellas visitas no le gustaban demasiado, siempre se sentía presionado por las preguntas del futuro que la madre de Sayo le hacía.

"Un mes, estarás feliz!"

"Claro mi amor, iremos a cenar los cuatro, será maravilloso!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, por un momento se sintió atrapado en una burbuja de responsabilidad y culpó a Rin por alterarle la existencia de manera tan drástica. Después de desayunar sin responder a la charla de su novia, manejó hasta el hospital en completo mutismo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al estacionarse, Sayo se acercó para darle un beso y desearle un buen día. Sin embargo, él apenas le devolvió el gesto, dejándola con la horrible sensación que se le estaba escapando por entre los dedos como arena. Murmurando algo que Sayo no entendió, Sesshoumaru entró al hospital.

De pie en el estacionamiento, la doctora maldijo a Rin y decidió hablar con ella, porque estaba segura que aquel extraño comportamiento era su culpa. Más que rabia sentía turbación, porque temía que con Rin trabajando en el comedor del hospital, Sesshoumaru recordara lo mucho que la había querido, desbaratando sus ilusiones.

Para Sayo no había sido fácil conquistarlo pero al final su tenacidad fue recompensada y su relación había florecido. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente guardaba cierto recelo, Sesshoumaru había cedido por soledad o porque realmente ella lo había conquistado? Amargada, asustada y celosa, la feroz doctora se encaminó hacia la cocina.

………………………………

Rin estaba revisando con Yako, su mano derecha en la cocina, el menú del día cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Al verla, la gatita hizo una mueca de desagrado y se puso tensa.

"Quiero hablar contigo!"

"Estoy trabajando y no tenemos nada que hablar!"

"No sé que tramas pero no va funcionar, ya te dije que Sesshoumaru es mío!"

Con la mirada endurecida, Rin le dijo en tono pausado que no tramaba nada. Junto a ella, Yako estaba irritado por la agresividad de la recién llegada y contaba mentalmente hasta 100, luego echaría aquella insolente fuera de la cocina. En el poco tiempo que Rin tenia de trabajar ahí, el robusto hombre le había tomado mucho aprecio; no solo por la paciencia para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, sino porque le recordaba a su sobrina preferida.

"Mira desvergonzada yo sé que tu…"

"Doctora le voy a pedir que modere su tono y deje los insultos!"

"Como te atreves a hablarme así? Eres solo un ayudante de esta!"

En ese momento, Rin perdió la calma y con rugido atrapado en la punta de la lengua, le exigió a Sayo que se fuera.

"Vete, no tengo nada que ver con tus problemas de pareja y no te permito que insultes a mis compañeros de trabajo, te quedó claro?"

"Ha!...ya sabes, si me entero que lo estas engatusando te vas arrepentir!"

Rin hizo una mueca desdeñando aquella amenaza y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que se fue, dio un suspiro como para liberar su rabia. Preocupado, Yako tocó a Rin en el hombro, con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Disculpa la escena y el insulto!"

"No te preocupes, de quien hablaba?"

"Mi ex novio es su novio ahora, es doctor aquí. No sé que le pasa está equivocada, yo no hice nada!"

"Estaba muy alterada!"

"Está loca!"

Yako soltó una risita y siguieron con sus labores. Al terminar la jornada, Rin tomó su cartera, abrigo y salió del hospital sin ver o hablar con nadie. Al llegar a la casa, Deborah y su padre la esperaban para cenar, lo que hizo encantada.

………………………

Los días pasaron y para la desesperación de Sayo, la actitud de Sesshoumaru se hacia cada vez mas distante. Aunque se esmeraba en ser la mejor novia, era como si hubiera perdido la conexión con él.

………………………


	24. Giro

Capítulo 24

Giro

………………………………

Rin se estaba despidiendo de su hermano para irse a la casa, cuando sintió que alguien la miraba insistentemente. Con el corazón acelerado, se volvió topándose con Sesshoumaru, viéndola de pie en el pasillo. Inmediatamente sintió un hueco en el estómago y con una media sonrisa, lo saludó secamente.

"Hola!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo la admiró y dejó que el escalofrío se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. Durante los últimos días, había tratado de evadir la voz de su conciencia, que le gritaba y suplicaba volver con la gatita. Era como si después de verla y hablar con ella sin pensar que lo había dejado solo, algo dentro suyo se hubiera resquebrajado o suavizado y ahora era él quien deseaba encontrársela para poder conversar.

"Hola Rin! Como estás?"

"Bien gracias, ya me iba!"

Rin aferró su bolso y cerró el puño, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sayo acercarse con una mirada asesina y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar otra escena. Sayo no tenía dudas que estaba perdiendo a Sesshoumaru por culpa de Rin y estaba decidida a pelear por él hasta lo último.

Conteniéndose lo más que pudo, Sayo caminó hacia con el rostro desfigurado. Lo que mas rabia le daba, era ver que Rin dibujaba una sonrisa en él y lograba con solo estar cerca, que los ojos de su amado Sesshoumaru, brillaran con una intensidad única. Sin ganas de protagonizar otro escándalo o permitirse una humillación más, Rin se apresuró a despedirse.

"No quiero escenas, así que me voy!"

"No te vallas Rin!"

Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo impidiéndole marcharse, con el pasar de los días y viéndola ocasionalmente a la hora de la comida, todas y cada una de sus memorias con ella habían regresado para recordarle lo que era la verdadera felicidad; haciendo que su corazón y su conciencia le pidieran a gritos volver con ella. Furiosa, Sayo los siguió, diciéndole 'mi amor' en un tono meloso y desafiante, que se le metió a Rin bajo la piel y la hizo rabiar por dentro.

"Mi amor necesito hablar contigo!"

El ni se inmutó, necesitaba hablar con ella aunque fuera solo un instante. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Sayo les dio alcance. Como una fiera enloquecida, la doctora zarandeó a la gatita por un brazo con furia y de un solo empujón la apartó del doctor.

"Aléjate de mi novio zorra!"

Con la mirada teñida de celos, y antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, Sayo levantó la mano soltándole una brutal cachetada. En ese momento, tanto Sesshoumaru como Kai vieron todo en cámara lenta. Loca de rabia y azuzada por el dolor en su mejilla, Rin tomó a Sayo por el cabello y la hizo arrodillarse, doblegada por el dolor.

"A quien le dices zorra? Ya me cansaste, no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez o limpiaré el piso contigo entendiste!"

Antes de que Sayo pudiera hacer algo, Rin la tomó de una mano doblando todos sus dedos hacia atrás. Era una simple pero dolorosa maniobra que había aprendido en sus clases de defensa personal, que paralizaba hasta el más fiero atacante. Con el rostro desfigurado más por la humillación que por el dolor, Sayo sacó su repertorio de palabrotas y se las dedicó a Rin, que las recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

"Hablare con él cuando me de la gana, después de todo yo tuve el placer de tenerlo primero, que no se te olvide eso!"

"Tu lo dejaste solo ahora es mío!"

"Esto duele verdad?"

"Maldita!"

"Déjame tranquila o la próxima vez te romperé todos los dedos, entendiste loca?"

Sayo sintió que Rin ponía mas presión sobre su mano y apretando los dientes hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Paralizados como estatuas, Sesshoumaru y Kai observaban a la gatita transformada en una feroz leona. Algo dentro del doctor se agitó, jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación como esa antes, dos mujeres peleándose su atención. Junto a él, Kai se echó una risita de ver a su hermana defenderse como una verdadera gatita furiosa.

Complacida con la respuesta de Sayo, Rin la soltó. La doctora no se atrevió a hacer nada porque sentía la mirada fija de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Además en el fondo, se sentía amedrentada por Rin ya que su novio no era el mismo desde que ella había regresado. Sacudiéndose la gabacha, se adelantó hacia el Grandulón preguntándole porque no la había defendido.

Con la mejilla adolorida, la gatita se refugió en Kai. A tan solo un par de pasos, Sayo y Sesshoumaru se enfrascaban en una discusión embarazosa, donde el doctor le preguntaba si estaba loca atacando a Rin. Cegada por la cólera, Sayo le increpó porque la había saludado si le había prometido que nunca más le hablaría.

"Yo nunca te prometí eso, estas actuando irracionalmente. Ella no estaba haciendo nada, yo quería hablar con ella"

"Hablar? De que maldita sea! Tu eres mi novio que no se te olvide Sesshoumaru!"

Al desviar la mirada, Sesshoumaru vio con horror como todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. La expresión en el rostro de Rin era de total asombro, como si fuera un completo desconocido para ella. Lo que era peor, todas las enfermeras y algunos pacientes estaban ahí con los ojos desorbitados presenciando la escena.

En ese instante, el doctor sintió que toda la sangre le bajaba de golpe a sus pies y se sintió humillado de sostener una discusión con su posesiva e irracional novia en pleno pasillo. Para completar el drama, como una completa desquiciada, había abofeteado a Rin y todos sabían quien era su padre. Ver la mejilla roja de la gatita lanzó al doctor al plano mas gélido de toda su vida y con voz cavernosa le dijo a su novia un simple 'basta'.

Sayo sintió la sangre hervir y estaba a punto de perder la calma otra vez, pero Sesshoumaru se volteó a verla con los ojos encendidos. No tuvo que decir nada para que se quedara inmóvil. Resoplando con furia, la doctora dio media vuelta y se fue, antes de alejarse, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su rival y entre dientes le dijo que se cuidara.

Rin se mofó restándole importancia a la amenaza y le pidió a Kai un poco de hielo. Sin siquiera mirar a Sesshoumaru, ambos se alejaron en busca de una camilla y una compresa fría. De pie en el pasillo, Sesshoumaru se quedó un par de segundos de pie, con la cabeza a punto de estallar. A sus espaldas, una de las enfermeras veteranas se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Doctor Youkai se encuentra bien?"

"Si gracias!"

"Que bueno!"

La mujer se alejó y todos los demás espectadores volvieron a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru sabía que la noticia de aquella escena se iba regar como pólvora y decidió que antes de cualquier cosa, hablaría con el Sensei.

………………………………

Cuando Folken vio a Sesshoumaru entrar a su despacho, supo que algo lo preocupaba y solo espero que no se tratara de Rin, aunque en el fondo sabía que era exactamente eso. El papá gato escuchó con atención y sin interrumpir al que deseaba fuera su yerno. Cuando terminó le aseguró que no intervendría en aquel asunto, porque esperaba que fuera él mismo que lo resolviera.

"Mira muchacho sé que tu y Sayo son novios pero confío en que no harás nada que perjudique a mi princesa. Ella es una muchacha buena y aunque todavía te…el punto es que ella respeta tu noviazgo. Sobre Sayo…bueno eso es algo que solo tu puedes resolver**…- El Sensei hizo una pausa y se quitó los anteojos para seguir hablando… - **me han llegado quejas de la agresividad de esa muchacha y todo es desde que la princesa regresó. Rin me jura que ella no la ha provocado y yo le creo, así que como comprenderás no me hace feliz que una de las doctoras de mi hospital, por mas brillante que sea, le ande soltando cachetadas a mi hija."

Sesshoumaru sintió su cuerpo flácido por un segundo al escuchar a su Sensei tropezar con sus propias palabras y no terminaba la frase sobre Rin. Tenía sospechas que Rin aún lo amaba pero necesitaba escucharlo en concreto. Saber que le habían llegado quejas por las escenas que montaba su novia, simplemente lo ponía del peor humor imaginable.

"La gatita…perdón, Rin le dijo la verdad ella no la ha provocado. Lamento mucho que por mi culpa le hayan llegado quejas!...Sensei?"

"Dime Sesshoumaru!"

"Ella estuvo con alguien mientras vivió en Francia?"

Folken torció la boca en una sonrisa pícara, igual a la de Rin y le dijo que había tenido un novio por un par de meses.

"Nadie de peso muchacho, por el contrario, tenía muchas fotos de su doctor favorito, decía que era para no olvidar!"

Sesshoumaru sintió como una corriente eléctrica sacudiera todo su cuerpo y se atrevió a preguntarle al Sensei si su hija seguía enamorada de él. Soltando una risita, Folken le respondió con una evasiva.

"Ahh eso es algo que tienes que preguntarle a la gatita, suerte!"

"Gracias la voy a necesitar!"

…………………………………

1 hora después…

Rin estaba recostada en un rincón de la cocina con la mirada fija en el piso y una expresión desolada en el rostro. Al entrar a la cocina, todos vieron a Sesshoumaru con mal modo, el rumor de la pelea entre la doctora y la chef se había regado como pólvora y era claro quien era la más popular de las dos.

En cuanto Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar hacia ella, Yako lo interceptó pidiéndole que no causara más problemas, porque suficientes molestias le habían dado a Rin por su culpa. Sin entender muy bien lo que el hombre trataba de decirle, Sesshoumaru le dijo que se explicara. Mientras, su ruidosa conciencia exigía dejar a Sayo y volver con Rin.

"Hazme caso infeliz, deja a la doctora y volvamos ya con la gatita!"

"Quieres callarte? Quiero escuchar lo que este hombre tiene que decir!"

"Puras cosas malas de la loca esa novia tuya!"

Dejando de lado aquella discusión mental, Sesshoumaru escuchó a Yako con la mandíbula apretada. Cada palabra que Yako pronunciaba, solo servía para convencerse un poco más de lo equivocado que estaba

"Mire doctor voy a ser franco, suficiente con las insolencias de su novia. Rin viene a trabajar tranquila sin molestar a nadie; así que no me parece justo que también venga usted atormentarla, mire como le dejó la cara la loca esa…"

"Yako! Gracias por defenderme pero no es necesario. La doctora no volverá a importunarnos!"

Al escuchar a Rin detrás suyo, Yako le hizo una reverencia a Sesshoumaru y se concentró en sus deberes, dándoles privacidad, igual que el resto del personal. Con una expresión endurecida y los ojos llorosos, Rin le habló al doctor con tono hueco.

"Si vienes a reclamarme no pienso retractarme, esta vez se pasó de la raya! Yo no hice nada!"

"Tienes razón. La verdad vine a ver como estabas? Y si es posible para que hablemos"

"Estoy bien gracias, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo mientras se palpaba la mejilla y hacia un gesto de dolor. Acercándose sigilosamente, la obligó a que lo dejara revisar el golpe, se sintió mareado al ver la fuerza con su novia la había golpeado.

"Porque no quieres hablar"

"Porque no! Déjame tranquila por favor, ya Kai me revisó!"

El doctor sintió la amargura y despecho en la actitud de Rin como un cuchillo caliente en el pecho y su desesperación se hizo aún mayor. Tenía que recuperar algo de su pasada relación aunque solo fueran amigos.

"Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Sayo!"

"Como sea. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia doctor Youkai, quisiera volver a trabajar!"

Tomándola por el brazo con suavidad, la obligó a mirarlo y hablarle, pidiéndole que no fuera tan arisca. Con los ojos aguados y el ceño fruncido, Rin soltó una risa amarga y le preguntó como no quería que fuera arisca sino no estaban juntos y él la había cambiado por otra mujer. Impactado por tanta sinceridad, Sesshoumaru se quedó mudo pero tampoco la soltó. Luego le dijo que quería que fueran amigos.

"Yo no quiero ser tu amiga…quiero que seas mío como antes. Tenerte en mi cama diciéndome que me amas, sentirte entre mis piernas haciéndome el amor, besando todo mi cuerpo, cocinar para ti, ver películas abrazados en el sofá…estar juntos. Sino puedo tener eso, no quiero nada tuyo!"

Ante aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru se sintió inundado por una agradable tibieza que le nublaba la vista. Levantando la otra mano la sostuvo por un segundo, con la mirada perdida en las profundidades de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, pero sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Completamente expuesta, de alma y corazón, Rin esperó en vano que él reaccionara, cuando los minutos pasaron y Sesshoumaru siguió sin decir nada, se soltó y en un susurro le pidió nuevamente que se fuera, lo que él hizo sin chistar.

…………………………………

1 semana después…

Rin terminó de darle instrucciones a Yako y le dijo que volvería en una hora, después que le sacaran sangre. Había aplazado aquel examen suficientes días y ahora su padre quería estar seguro que estaba bien.

"Estas bien Rin?"

"Si, es un examen de rutina. Hace unos meses tuve un poco de anemia y mi papá dice que estoy delgada y se preocupa. Estoy bien!"

"Claro!"

Yako sonrió y mentalmente estuvo de acuerdo con el Sensei, Rin estaba delgada y había días que llegaba ojerosa y con ojos de haber llorado toda la noche. Mientras caminaba hacia donde iban a sacarle la muestra, la gatita deseo poder ver al doctor por casualidad. No lo había vuelto a ver desde su 'conversación' en la cocina y quería verlo. Con el pasar de los días la idea de haber perdido a Sesshoumaru se hacia cada vez mas una realidad, y sin embargo, siempre se descubría con ganas de encontrárselo o escuchar su voz.

Al llegar al laboratorio, una enferma la recibió con una gran sonrisa y le dijo que pasara a la salita contigua porque en cualquier momento la atenderían. Sin decir nada, Rin entró a la estancia, se sentó en la camilla y empezó a enrollarse la manga. Podía distinguir una bata blanca a través de una fina cortina y supuso que le tocaría algún estudiante de medicina, que necesitaba practicar.

"Buenos días, ya estoy lista!"

Como no obtuvo respuesta, decidió recostarse en la camilla a esperar que saliera, acabar con ese martirio y así complacer a su padre. Los minutos pasaron y como estaba en ayunas, Rin sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas lindas, ósea sus recuerdos de cuando Sesshoumaru la amaba.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando la cortina se corrió y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie viéndola con la jeringa en la mano y una sonrisa que le iluminaba las facciones. Sabía perfectamente que la gatita era una miedosa y supuso que tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver la aguja.

Acercándose procurando no hacer ruido, Sesshoumaru se detuvo junto a la camilla y puso su mano sobre la de ella con suavidad. Sacada de sus agradables pensamientos, por la tibieza de una mano fuerte, Rin abrió los ojos de golpe. La expresión de tranquilidad se transformó en asombro cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos dorados de sus sueños.

"Buenos días gatita, estas lista?"

"B-buenos días…me dijiste gatita!"

"Ajá, algún problema?"

"Pues…sí, tu ya no me quieres!"

"Mmm hablamos de eso en un momento, ahora cierra los ojos!"

"Pero…!"

El reproche de Rin se evaporó al sentir la aguja penetrar su piel. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, desvió sus ojos a un punto fijo en la pared, tratando de dar sentido a la actitud de Sesshoumaru. Desde su regreso, ni una sola vez la había llamado gatita y al hacerlo era como si volvieran a ser una pareja. Además, que la tratara como a una niña le recordaba la forma atenta en que acostumbraba cuidarla.

Una vez que el tubo estuvo lleno con el preciado líquido rojo, Sesshoumaru le dijo en un tono pausado que permaneciera acostada. Con los ojos clavados en él como dos dagas, Rin no dijo nada y se quedó quieta en la camilla. Sesshoumaru desapareció tras la puerta y volvió un minuto después llevando entre los dedos un caramelo rojo.

Al acercarse a la camilla le entregó el caramelo, diciéndole que eran sus favoritos. Con el ceño fruncido y pensando que probablemente estaba en un plano de realidad ajeno al suyo. Rin le quitó el papel al dulce y se lo metió a la boca, todo sin perder al doctor de vista. Luego, Sesshoumaru hizo algo inesperado y acercó una silla como dispuesto a conversar. Sin decir nada y con los ojos muy abiertos, ella esperó a ver que le decía.

"Ahora gatita hay algo que he querido preguntarte!"

"Preguntarme, estas seguro?"

"Muy seguro, mientras estuviste en Francia, tuviste novio?"

"Disculpa? Que rayos te pasa?"

"A mi nada, puedes contestar la pregunta?"

Haciendo un puchero por no entender que estaba sucediendo, Rin le volvió a preguntar si se sentía bien o por casualidad se había tomado los calmantes de alguno de los pacientes del hospital, porque no comprendía porque la repentina amabilidad si él ya no la quería.

Después de asegurarle que se sentía de lo mejor, le pidió nuevamente que le respondiera si había tenido novio en Francia. Desubicada por la ecuanimidad del Grandulón, Rin se resignó a responderle, haciendo una nota mental de que si estaba jugando con ella buscaría la forma de vengarse.

"Si es tanto el afán por saber, si tuve algo parecido a un novio pero no funcionó!"

"Porque?"

"Porque no!"

"Eso no es una respuesta Rin!"

"Que raro estas, si esto es alguna clase de broma pesada ya vas a ver!"

"Quiero saber porque no funcionaron las cosas con tu novio francés?"

Al borde de la histeria, Rin apretó los dientes y finalmente le dio algo parecido a una respuesta. Las palabras femeninas eran para Sesshoumaru, como música.

"Rayos! Jean no era mi novio salimos solo un mes y si tanto te interesa, estaba acostumbrada a algo muy distinto de lo que él me daba…eran muchas cosas…"

"Dime una!"

"Disculpa?"

"Puedes decirme una cosa de las que estabas acostumbrada y tu novio no te daba?"

Rin se lo quedó viendo como si no lo reconociera y decidió dejarlo callado de un solo plumazo. Empezó hablar mientras se acomodaba en la camilla y se bajaba la manga, dispuesta a irse de ahí una vez que Sesshoumaru dejara de jugar con ella.

"Si tanto insistes…El no me despertaba de madrugada con sus labios entre mis piernas!"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos cuando la escuchó. Consciente de lo directa que estaba siendo, Rin se encogió de hombros y le dijo que él le había preguntado.

"Porque pones esos ojos? Tu me preguntaste, que, ya no te acuerdas de esas madrugadas? Ay si no me digas! seguro que la Dra. sicótica es una fiera en la cama, apuesto que no me llega ni a los talones…es que no puedo creer que ya no me quieras y estés con esa loca celosa…ósea yo nunca te hice semejantes escenas ni nada, estas tan cambiado…y yo que pase tres años pensando en ti como una idiota!"

Rin dijo todo eso sin esperar ninguna respuesta y sin verlo. Al terminar de hablar, se atrevió hacer contacto visual y su corazón se paralizó al notar que la forma como la miraba. En ese momento, reconoció al hombre que amaba y los últimos días entre ellos se esfumaron por arte de magia. De pronto era como si el tiempo no existiera y la nostalgia y un amor aún latente los envolviera.

Acercándose a ella con los ojos chispeantes, Sesshoumaru le dijo que nunca podría olvidar esas madrugadas, su risa, sus mimos o su cuerpo tibio en las mañanas de fin de semana. Temblando de pies a cabeza, Rin parpadeó en shock, mientras se aferraba a la camilla para controlar el impulso de tirársele encima y besarlo. Justo ahí, el localizador en la cintura de Sesshoumaru empezó a vibrar.

Resoplando con desesperación y maldiciendo a quien lo llamaba, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla con los labios entreabiertos, rozándola con la punta de la lengua. Completamente erizada, Rin movió su mano para mezclarse con la creciente melena rubia y sentir la cabeza de Sesshoumaru bajo sus dedos. Al contacto, el doctor cerró los ojos y le habló como cuando eran novios.

"Eso se siente delicioso gatita!"

Rin sintió el corazón en la boca al escucharlo y nerviosa, tragó saliva. Completamente motivada, movió sus manos hasta acariciar el rostro directamente con los dedos. Conteniendo el aliento, el doctor sonrió y le dijo que tenían mucho que conversar.

"Conversar? Ya sabes lo que yo quiero y a menos que quieras dármelo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!"

Sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, Sesshoumaru la besó en los labios con ternura, diciéndole que conversar podía pasar al último puesto de la lista de cosas pendientes entre ellos. Sin poder creer que la hubiera besado o que todo eso estaba pasando, Rin deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta para sentirlo y convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Luego se apoyó en él suavemente, preguntándole si eso era un sueño.

"No gatita, no estás soñando!"

Sesshoumaru la sintió sonreírse contra su pecho y en un segundo su ropa se humedeció por las lágrimas. Sujetándola por la barbilla, le dijo que tenía que darle la oportunidad de reivindicarse por haberla hecho sufrir todos esos días.

"Estas siendo sincero verdad que sí Grandulón?"

"Si pequeña!"

Rin se volvió acurrucar en él, en ese momento el localizador vibró por segunda vez y la enfermera entró a la estancia, diciendo que era una emergencia y lo necesitaban. Al verlos, la mujer sonrió y salió del cuarto feliz. Separándose de él como si hacerlo le doliera, Rin le dijo que se iba a trabajar.

"Me voy doctor, gracias por sacarme sangre. Nos vemos mas tarde!"

El Grandulón permaneció en silencio y sonriente, estaba recordando las veces que la había despertado con la cabeza entre sus muslos. Jamás había hecho algo semejante con Susan, menos con Sayo. Solo su amada gatita despertaba en él semejante pasión y deseo. Una vez que Rin se perdió por el corredor, se apresuró en atender la llamada.

Estaba seguro que la gatita iría a visitar a su padre, y si se apresuraba, podría seguir con aquella conversación ese mismo día. Su mente y su corazón finalmente se habían sincronizado para dejar a Sayo y volver a los brazos de Rin. Una vez que tuvo al paciente controlado, se dispuso a buscarla.

………………………

Rin llegó a la oficina de su padre con el estómago en la boca de la emoción, después de todo su doctor la amaba. Al verla entrar, su padre la recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso.

"Hola Angel ya te hiciste el examen de sangre?"

"Si papi, lo mandaste a él, gracias!"

"El me lo pidió yo solo ayudé un poco…y bien, como te fue?"

"Estoy segura que me quiere pero…no sé…!"

"Te preocupa la reacción de Sayo?"

"Claro, realmente no me importa si se me tira encima yo me puedo defender, pero me da miedo que no nos deje ser felices. Papá yo se que Sesshoumaru es para mí, pero y si ella no lo entiende?"

"Estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru se encargará de eso!"

"Si creo que tienes razón!"

Rin sonrió sinceramente, como no lo había hecho desde su regreso, se notaba que la felicidad le venía de adentro. Aliviado, su padre la rodeó en un cariñoso abrazo y le dijo que solo tuviera cuidado con Sayo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la asistente anunciara que el doctor Youkai estaba fuera en el despacho. Folken sonrió picándole el ojo a la gatita y le dijo a su asistente que lo hiciera pasar.

Rin dio un gran suspiro y esperó que la puerta se abriera. La puerta se movió y Sesshoumaru entró la oficina con una mirada vivaz. Luego de saludar al papá Gato, se volvió hacia Rin y le preguntó casualmente si podían hablar en privado. Fingiendo indiferencia, Folken fijó la mirada en la pantalla de su computadora y se despidió de su ángel.

"Nos vemos más tarde Papi"

"Sé una buena niña!"

"Siempre!"

Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru fuera de la oficina en silencio. Tan pronto estuvieron en el pasillo, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un salón de espera desierto. Mientras caminaban, la miró un par de veces y lo único que la gatita hizo fue sonreír inocentemente. Al llegar a la sala, Sesshoumaru la sentó frente a él, mirándola como si quisiera comérsela a besos. Consciente de aquella mirada, la gatita no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa. Sujetándola por la barbilla, le dijo que tenía prohibido reírse.

"Porque no me puedo reír doctor?"

"Porque no, me desconcentras. Eres una gatita muy atrevida, que tal que hubiera entrado la enfermera en el momento que me decías semejante intimidad?"

"Tu me preguntaste yo solo te respondí!"

"No te pases de lista gatita!"

"Jejeje!"

Mientras se reía sintiendo burbujas en el estómago, Rin estiró ambas manos para acariciarlo por el cuello; incapaz de resistir las caricias, el doctor dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. Era tan fácil quererla que no tenía sentido seguir negándolo y privarse de aquella mujer maravillosa. Le encantaba que con una sola mirada, ella pudiera comprender que aún la amaba y fuera capaz de convertirse en la gatita sensual y amorosa que tanto extrañaba.

"Porque me dejaste solo?"

Rin soltó una suave carcajada porque sabía que eso era todo el problema entre ellos, el resentimiento que Sesshoumaru sentía de haberse quedado solo.

"Necesitabas estar solo!"

"Tu que sabes gatita?"

"Me encanta como se iluminan tus ojos cuando me dices gatita. Te he extrañado tanto, le peor de todo fue dormir sola, me hace falta tu olor en mis sábanas, el calorcito de tus brazotes, tus besos y mimos…"

"Mmm con que si?"

Con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, la gatita se movió acomodándose en el regazo masculino con soltura. Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solo la miraba sin pestañear, disfrutando sentir las manos de Rin masajear su cabeza. Bajando sus manos hasta el pecho, le dijo que se veía muy atractivo con su bata de doctor y su estetoscopio.

"Gracias, también estoy estrenando reloj!"

Carcajeándose, Rin deslizó sus manos bajo la camiseta como había hecho antes, solo que esta vez se tomó el tiempo para acariciarlo y delinearle cada músculo del pecho.

"Lo único que no me gusta es que tienes el cabello muy corto, extraño mi melena rubia es que tienes un pelo demasiado lindo y suave para estar tan corto!"

"Tu melena rubia?"

"Claro, tu eres mío es que te acabas de dar cuenta por eso te perdono!"

"Tu me perdonas a mi? Eres una atrevida, me dejaste solo tres años y regresaste esperando que yo me tirara a tus brazos!"

Rin se carcajeó y le preguntó hasta cuando pensaba reclamarle por eso, soltando la risa gruesa que Rin encontraba tan sexy, le dijo que se las iba cobrar en pequeñas cantidades todo el tiempo que había estado solo.

"Jejeje me parece bien, cuando empiezas a 'cobrarme'?...pero cuando vas a decirle a ella?"

"Las cosas entre nosotros están tensas desde que apareciste…te soy sincero, siento lástima por ella porque en el fondo sabe como me siento. Desde el día en la cocina no hemos parado de pelear, dice que estoy cambiado y es que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y lo que me dijiste"

"Tu quieres lo mismo verdad?"

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras dejaba que su mano la rodeara por la cintura. Quería besarla pero le parecía mas excitante hacerla esperar y que fuera ella quien lo besara a él.

"Puede ser…!"

"No mientas, tus ojitos te delatan…por cierto, como esta 'mi bebé', le hago falta?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos porque era imposible resistirse a los encantos de Rin y menos cuando tocaba aquel tema. El extrañaba todo de ella y aunque Sayo era apasionada, nunca como la gatita. Viendo el brillo en los ojos masculinos y luciendo una sonrisa traviesa, Rin estiró la mano rozando a Sesshoumaru por la cintura. El no se movió pero sus ojos se iluminaron un poco más.

"Pórtate bien pequeña!"

"Yo creo que si me extraña, es más, me parece que está despierto!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes y no hizo ningún intento por negar que el bebé estaba despierto y deseoso de estar dentro de Rin. Al ver la expresión de felicidad femenina, levantó una ceja como si quisiera reclamarle por ser tan atrevida y hostigarlo.

"Tu papá te dijo que fueras una buena niña recuerdas?"

"Jejejeje yo me estoy portando súper bien"

Al verla sonreír, Sesshoumaru se sintió embelezado y apretó un poco mas la mano alrededor de la cintura. Pegándose más, Rin le acarició el rostro jugando con sus labios.

"Te extrañé tanto!...Doctor te acuerdas de Kure?"

"Vagamente!"

"No digas mentiras!"

Esta vez Sesshoumaru soltó una sonora carcajada y la estrechó contra él con desesperación, no sabía cuanto mas podría soportar sin besarla y Kure era un recuerdo excitante. Perdida en los profundos ojos frente a ella, Rin suspiró y en un susurro le dijo que lo amaba.

Sesshoumaru saboreó aquellas palabras porque ero era lo único que necesitaba saber. El la amaba y estaba listo para ser feliz otra vez. Cediendo a sus sentimientos, enredó los dedos en la melena oscura y sedosa. Rin sonrió y segura, se inclinó dándole un besito, mordisqueándole el labio y deslizando la lengua dentro suavemente.

Transformándose en una pareja instantáneamente, el doctor subió ambas manos y acarició la suave piel bajo la blusa. Sin dejar de besarse, Rin escurrió los dedos bajo el pantalón y dentro de la ropa interior para acariciarlo. Fascinado, el doctor soltó una carcajada y entre dientes le dijo que fuera una buena niña.

Siguieron besándose hasta que necesitaron tomar aire, estrechándola con firmeza y hablándole al oído, le dijo que la amaba y le prometiera no dejarlo solo nunca más. Conmovida, y con la voz quebrada, le dijo que no iría a ningún lado a menos que él la acompañara.

"Me parece justo!"

"Te vas a tener que casar conmigo doctor!"

"Que inteligente eres Gatita!"

"Siiiii!"

Esta vez el beso fue profundo, apasionado y Rin sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru acariciar su pecho, haciéndola revivir las noches de amor a manos de aquel hombre intenso. Dominada por el deseo, le dio rienda suelta a su mano y tomó al doctor con los dedos, estaba completamente erecto y la intensidad del beso se estaba volviendo deliciosamente salvaje.

Gimiendo de desesperación, Rin le dijo que lo deseaba pero que mejor esperaran a estar solos y sin posibilidades de que los descubrieran. Haciendo caso omiso de aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru desabrochó la ropa interior y empezó a masajearle los senos, completamente extasiado. Con la voz quebrada, Rin jadeó y se aferró a él pidiéndole que no se detuviera, porque había soñado con eso por tres años.

Tomándola en brazos, Sesshoumaru se levantó y la llevó hasta uno de los baños que había en la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Rin le desabrochó el pantalón y empezó acariciarlo besándolo desesperada. Con destreza, Sesshoumaru levantó la falda, se deshizo de la ropa interior y en minutos, sus dedos se perdieron dentro de ella.

En el momento que sus dedos la penetraron, Sesshoumaru gruñó de placer porque Rin estaba completamente húmeda, como esperando por él. Rodeándolo por la cintura con ambas piernas, ella le dijo que no soportaba un minuto más sin que le hiciera el amor.

Con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru desabrochó la blusa dejando al descubierto el pecho femenino. Viéndolo a los ojos y rebosante de felicidad, se dejó desvestir y simplemente se perdió en el placer de tener a su doctor favorito acariciándola con los labios.

Mientras se saciaba con el suave sabor del pecho de Rin, se erizó de escucharla jadear totalmente sumergida en el deseo y la pasión. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos pudo soportar no estar unidos, por lo que la sujetó por el trasero para entrar en ella con lentitud, haciendo las delicias de Rin.

Como si no existiera nadie más, Sesshoumaru empezó a moverse vigorosamente dentro de ella, sintiendo como si al hacerlo, el alma le volviera al cuerpo, después de un largo y pesado sueño. Era tanta la energía entre ellos, que al llegar al punto máximo de aquella inesperada entrega, Rin dejó escapar un grito y el doctor soltó la risa, mientras dejaba que su esencia corriera dentro de ella libremente.

"No grites gatita nos van a descubrir…por cierto, estas más deliciosa que nunca!

"Jejeje gracias, tu sigues siendo tan increíble como siempre. Viste que el bebé extrañaba a su Mami!"

"Jajaja que graciosa!"

Con la sensación de haberlo recuperado, se abrazó a él dándole besitos en el cuello. Disfrutando de tenerla otra vez en su vida, Sesshoumaru armaba en su mente lo que le iba a decir a Sayo para terminar definitivamente con ella. Sabía que para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que perjudicara a la pequeña, debería mudarse del apartamento que hasta ahora había compartido con la doctora.

De pronto todo calzó a la perfección, porque ya tenia el lugar perfecto. El apartamento frente al de Kagome e Inuyasha. Su hermano había comprado un lujoso condominio cerca del hospital. Por inversión, el decidió comprar el apartamento que estaba justo enfrente. Ahora, aquella compra era perfecta para iniciar su nueva vida con Rin.

En todo aquel torrente de ideas, ya estaba pensando que tipo de anillo de compromiso comprarle. Una vez que entre besos y mimos, Rin se dejó vestir de nuevo, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo y abrió la puerta para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

Con la sala desierta, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera del baño. Antes de salir al pasillo, se detuvo para revisar la apariencia de Rin. Con una sonrisa, le alisó el cabello y acomodó la camisa sobre los hombros.

"Estas algo despeinada pequeña!"

"Gracias tu también!"

Rin dio un suspiro saboreando aquel momento. Estar de nuevo al cuidado de su doctor era el mejor sueño hecho realidad. De pronto, recordó a Sayo y la expresión de felicidad se esfumó de su rostro. Notando el brusco cambio y adivinando lo que la preocupaba, Sesshoumaru la tranquilizó abrazándola estrechamente.

"Tranquila todo va salir bien, Sayo tendrá que comprender que no puedo estar separado de ti!"

"Pero no lo va aceptar tan fácil!"

"Ya veremos, no te preocupes por eso y vete a trabajar. Yo te busco mas tarde!"

"Esta bien, pero hasta que le digas fingimos amistad verdad!"

"Es mejor, no quiero que se te tire a sacarte los ojos!"

"Yo me puedo defender solita de esa loca!"

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, era absurdo dudar de aquellas palabras. Tomándola en brazos la besó apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados, antes de salir al pasillo como si nada. Cuando Rin regresó a la cocina, Yako le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Porque me lo preguntas?"

"Estás sonriente…que bueno verte así"

"Estoy feliz!"

En el primer momento que tuvo libre, Rin tomó el teléfono y llamó a Kagome para contarle lo que había sucedido, se rieron como dos niñas cuando su amiga dio gracias al cielo que su cuñado finalmente hubiera reaccionado.

"Pero y la loca?"

"No lo sabe, tengo miedo de ella Kagome!"

"Tu te puedes defender!"

"No es eso, me refería a que no nos deje ser felices que no acepte que Sesshoumaru no la quiere! Ay Kagome fue tan apasionado, romántico, sexy y delicioso como lo recordaba"

"Quien lo iba decir de Sesshoumaru, en el baño del hospital, son unos salvajes!"

"Jejejejeje! Tres años lejos de él, ojalá pudiéramos irnos todo un fin de semana para tenerlo todo para mi. Tengo que esperar a que le diga a la sicotica!"

"Llegas a la casa hoy y me ayudas a pasar las últimas cosas?"

"Claro así me distraigo, todavía no sabes quien compró el apartamento de enfrente?"

"No, espero que sea alguien agradable!"

"Seguro que si!"

Una vez que se despidieron, Rin se dedicó a su trabajo con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad en los labios. Todos notaron su radical cambio y pensaron que algo muy bueno le había sucedido al ir a sacarse sangre. Yako por su parte, estaba seguro que aquella mirada brillante y sonrisa encantadora era por culpa de alguien y sospechaba que era Sesshoumaru. Si estaba en lo correcto, vendrían problemas con bata blanca y forma de mujer enloquecida, por lo que hizo una nota mental de no dejar a la chef sola.

………………………………

A partir de ese momento, el semblante de Sesshoumaru se suavizó por completo y aunque todos a su alrededor lo notaron, ninguno sabía con exactitud la razón de aquel repentino cambio de actitud. En uno de sus descansos, Sesshoumaru salió a los jardines del hospital para poder recordar su delicioso encuentro con Rin. Sospechando que algo raro pasaba, Jaken se escabulló y siguió a su amigo. El doctor estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la voz de Jaken junto a él.

"Tu a mí no me engañas!"

"De que hablas?"

"Estas feliz por algo o alguien!"

Sinceramente impresionado, Sesshoumaru lo miró tratando de averiguar como rayos sabía que se sentía en las nubes.

"Estas hablando disparates!"

"Di lo que quieras, pero tu estás feliz y si mis cálculos son correctos hay una gatita involucrada en esto!"

Sesshoumaru se tragó la risa, era exasperante lo bien que Jaken lo conocía, fijando la mirada al frente, siguió pensando en Rin. Riéndose como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto, Jaken le preguntó si se habían reconciliado.

"Porque crees que ella tiene algo que ver?"

"Fácil, tu amas a esa mujer más que a nada en este mundo y tienes la suerte que el sentimiento es mutuo. Ustedes son el uno para el otro. Entonces?"

"Entonces que?"

"Volvieron si o no?"

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió de medio lado y Jaken dejó escapar un suspiro diciendo 'por fin'

"Hasta que reaccionaste y Sayo?"

"Tengo que decirle!"

"Se va poner como loca, esa daba por hecho que le ibas a pedir matrimonio!"

Con cara de desconcierto, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y hablando en voz alta, dijo que no tenía idea de donde Sayo sacaba semejantes conclusiones.

"Pues no sé, pero tienes que cuidar a la pequeña, una vez que le des la noticia a la sicotica!"

"Tienes razón, que se te ocurre?"

"Reclutar ayuda. El gorila que trabaja con ella, la quiere mucho y me dijo que la última vez que tu noviecita trató de armar una escena en la cocina la sacó del brazo!"

"Yako, tienes razón!"

"Obvio, guapo e inteligente, la combinación perfecta por eso Kira está loca por mí!"

Sesshoumaru lo miró de soslayo, se rió y en voz baja le dijo que si no era al revés y él no podía vivir sin Kira. Con una gran sonrisa, Jaken le dijo que no más de lo que él podía vivir sin la gatita.

"Ay como fastidias!"

"La verdad duele, por cierto cuando le cuente a Kira te va querer otra vez! Y si necesitas ayuda nos avisas"

"Gracias amigo, por todo!"

………………………………………………


	25. Nueva vida

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy Sessh y la tierna Rin son propiedad de Rumiko-sama.

Un saludo especial para Angie que alucina con Sesshoumaru a todas horas de su vida.

Suerte a la Doctora con sus examenes matadores

A Elizabeth un gran beso y mucho animo con esa terapia.

…………………………..

Capítulo 25

Nueva vida

……………………………

En un momento que tuvo libre después de ver un paciente, Sesshoumaru se dirigió hasta la cocina, quería verla y de paso hablar con Yako, para reclutar ayuda como había dicho Jaken. Cuando entró a la cocina no vio a Rin pero si a Yako y decidió hablar con él de una vez. El corpulento hombre escuchó sin interrumpir y al terminar le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa, asegurándole que la cuidaría muy bien.

"Pierda cuidado Doctor Youkai, estaré pendiente!"

"Gracias, donde esta?"

"Por allá!!"

Rin estaba concentrada trabajando, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado. Al aproximarse, pudo ver que guardaba un pastel de queso completo en un recipiente. Tosiendo para hacerse notar, esperó que ella levantara la vista. Al verlo, una gran sonrisa iluminó completamente su rostro y sin esconder su emoción le dijo que estaba guardando aquel pastel para ellos.

"Pero me lo tienes que dar como antes!"

"Jejeje lo que tu digas doctor. Para que sepas, hoy salgo temprano y voy a ir de compras con Kagome, luego nos vamos al apartamento nuevo, la voy ayudar a desempacar. Vas hablar con Sayo verdad que si?"

"Sí!"

Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo, Rin estuvo un rato más en la cocina y cuando Kagome fue por ella, salieron tomadas del brazo. Disimuladamente, Yako las siguió hasta el estacionamiento, asegurándose que Sayo no fuera aparecerse de la nada para agredir a Rin.

……………….

Rin y Kagome tomaban un descanso sentadas en el piso, cuando Sesshoumaru entró regañándolas por dejar la puerta abierta de par en par. Emocionada de verlo, Rin esperó que estuviera frente a ella para tirársele encima y besarlo como desesperada, sin importarle que Kagome estuviera cerca. Sobre él y sin dejar de besarlo, escurrió las manos dentro del pantalón para acariciarlo; en el acto, Sesshoumaru se retorció y trató de detenerla, pero se sentía tan rico, que entre dientes le dijo que parara. Consciente que la presencia de Kagome lo incomodaba, Rin movió lo dedos para hacerle cosquillas sin llegar acariciarlo. Incapaz de aguantar la risa, Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada.

"Basta Rin!!"

"No puedo, quiero estar contigo!"

La voz de Rin era una sensual súplica, tanto que Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla dejando que la juguetona lengua de Rin explorara el interior de su boca. Junto a ellos, Kagome se echó una risita y poniéndose de pie les dijo que estaría en la cocina. Al saberse solos, Sesshoumaru se tomó la libertar de acariciarle el trasero, pellizcándolo con suavidad, provocando las risas de Rin. Separándose lo necesario, le preguntó si pasarían el fin de semana juntos.

"Si, en cuanto termines aquí nos vamos!"

"Hablaste con Sayo, terminaron?"

"Ajá, pero no fue como esperaba!"

Con horror, Rin vio como Sesshoumaru descubría su antebrazo, arañado salvajemente; al ver las marcas, se puso histérica y empezó a vociferar que la iba matar. Temiendo que fuera a buscarla en ese preciso momento, la retuvo a su lado aferrándose a sus caderas. Al tener su atención, la besó en el cuello con los labios entreabiertos, pidiéndole que no se preocupara, porque lo más importante era que estaban juntos otra vez. Dando un resoplido, Rin puso a Sayo de lado y se abrazó a él con una risa juguetona. Separándose tan solo un poco, se abrió la camisa para mostrarle la ropa interior que había comprado para impresionarlo. Emocionado, sus ojos se iluminaron y como un niño se asomó en el escote y la besó con los ojos cerrados.

"Te gusta?"

"Tu que crees…que más compraste?"

"Que bueno que lo pregunta Doctor Youkai, que me dice de esto?"

Rin alargó la mano y de una bolsa que estaba en el suelo sacó un sombrerito de enfermera y se lo puso como jugando. Intrigado, le preguntó que significaba y Rin le mostró un traje diminuto de enfermera, con medias, ligero y un juego de bikini y brassier blanco con corazoncitos rojos. La expresión de felicidad iluminó el rostro masculino y Rin soltó una carcajada.

"Es un disfraz de enfermera sexy para que juguemos al doctor!"

Nuevamente la risa masculina inundó el apartamento, en la cocina, Kagome se carcajeó al comprender que Rin le estaba mostrando las compras de esa tarde. Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás y como su amiga, un trajecito sexy esperaba por Inuyasha. Estimulado y olvidándose completamente del escabroso rompimiento con Sayo, se dedicó a besarla en el pecho, haciéndola retorcerse de la risa. Kagome no se atrevió a salir y se distrajo acomodando la vajilla con una sonrisa. Rin gimió extasiada al sentir las manos escurrirse bajo su blusa porque deseaba pasar el fin de semana haciendo el amor. Dándole un apasionado beso, Rin alargó los dedos para acariciarlo y alabar sus atributos físicos.

"Doctor me encanta cuando me besas así, mira que bebé más grande y tan feliz de verme, como siempre!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo al oído que la había extrañado mucho. En ese momento escucharon como la puerta se abría, era Inuyasha que al verlos sonrió con malicia.

"Vaya! Por fin reaccionaste, eres un imbécil lo sabías?"

"Quien demonios quiere saber tu opinión?!"

Inuyasha saludó a Rin con una cálida sonrisa y preguntó donde estaba Kagome. En cuanto volvieron a estar solos, Sesshoumaru la acarició estrujando sus senos suavemente mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus labios. Estaba a punto de dejar que su mano se perdiera en los pliegues de la ropa interior masculina, cuando escucharon las voces de Inuyasha y Kagome acercándose. Antes de separarse por completo, Sesshoumaru le acomodó la camisa y le dio un besito en la frente con ternura.

"Vamos a comer quieren venir?"

"Si, ven Rin. Deja las bolsas aquí regresamos luego!"

Tomándola de la mano la ayudó a levantarse y los cuatro fueron a cenar a un restaurante cercano. Cuando regresaron, el doctor tomó las bolsas y se despidieron de Inuyasha y Kagome. No más Kagome cerró la puerta, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin, que le tenía una sorpresa.

"Una sorpresa, donde está?"

"Cerca, cierra los ojos!"

Sin perder tiempo, Rin cerró los ojos y esperó. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura, hablándole al oído, le confesó que no se había podido concentrar durante el día pensando en su encuentro en el baño. Retorciéndose de las cosquillas, se pegó a él suplicándole que fueran a cualquier lugar para poder estar juntos. Pidiéndole paciencia, sacó un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta del apartamento vecino, luego la tomó de la mano y después de un par de pasos y le dijo que podía abrir los ojos. Rin miró a su alrededor extrañada de estar en un apartamento vacío, pero al recorrer el lugar con la mirada, reconoció el sillón que tenían en el apartamento tres años atrás. También estaba la mesa de la cocina y televisión. Sorprendida, lo miró sin saber que decir. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru la condujo hasta la habitación principal, donde los esperaba la cama que tantas veces habían compartido. Dejando que la emoción la dominara, Rin lo llenó de besos y abrazada a él, dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

"Porque lloras?"

"Te odio, guardaste todo esto y aún así me hiciste la vida de cuadritos haciéndome pensar que ya no me querías!"

Sesshoumaru se burló de ella, asegurándole que tres años separados agriaba a cualquiera, además, dejarlo solo ameritaba un castigo severo. Rin abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y le dijo que ya no iba estrenar su disfraz de enfermera con él. Tomándola en brazos la lanzó a la cama, desnudándola mientras la besaba como enloquecido. Con una carcajada, Rin hizo lo suyo y le quitó, primero la camisa y luego el jeans, deslizando ambas manos sobre las caderas masculinas, susurrándole que le encantaba cuando se ponía tan salvaje, aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos y Sesshoumaru le delineó la oreja con la punta de la lengua para luego lamérsela como un si fuera animal salvaje. Rin cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un grito de felicidad. Incorporándose para poder arrodillarse sobre el colchón, la sostuvo por la cintura y acomodándole las piernas sobre sus muslos la penetró utilizando todo su peso y energía.

En el momento que lo sintió estar dentro de ella con tanta fuerza, soltó una risa diciéndole lo delicioso que se sentía tener semejante hombre entre sus piernas. El doctor sonrió sin dejar de moverse, disfrutando la expresión de éxtasis que iluminaba su cara, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Rin sintiera la presión de Sesshoumaru sobre su cuerpo mientras sus adentros se llenaban con su cremosa descarga. Pasando los dedos por la rubia cabellera, Rin lo recibió con la boca entreabierta mientras se perdían en un ardiente beso, cuando se separaron, Rin le dijo que le encantaba el apartamento.

"Entonces no tienes inconveniente en mudarte"

"Para nada, lo que mas me gusta es que lo compraste para nosotros, yo sabia…!"

"Tu sabias que, porque sonríes?"

"Tu me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi jajaja, estamos parejos Grandulón!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca, como tratando de no sonreír demasiado, y la atrajo a la comodidad de su pecho, arropándola con la sábana, Rin se aferró a él, pero tenía mucho frío y no podía dejar de temblar. Después de darle un beso, se puso el pantalón diciendo que ya volvía.

"Adonde vas doctor?"

"Enfrente, ellos deben tener cobijas!"

Los labios femeninos se abrieron como para decir algo pero se detuvo. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le puso su camisa y salió de la habitación. Dejando la puerta del apartamento abierta, tocó el timbre varias veces antes que su hermano le abriera la puerta vociferando, pero al verlo de pie con el pecho descubierto y el cabello revuelto, Inuyasha balbuceó pero no dijo nada comprensible.

"Necesito una cobija!"

"Ahh? Que haces aquí y que te pasó en el cabello?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos como dos rendijas y le dijo que era su nuevo vecino. Desde adentró se escuchó la voz de Kagome llamándolo, pero como Inuyasha no contestó salió para ver quien estaba en el pasillo. Los ojos castaños se abrieron a todo lo que daban y soltó una risita al verlo con el pelo revuelto.

"Sesshoumaru? Todo bien? Que haces aquí?"

Antes que pudiera contestar, Inuyasha vociferó histérico. Sesshoumaru lo veía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y Kagome dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Este infeliz dice que es nuestro vecino! Maldición, de todos los apartamentos tenías que comprar justamente el que esta frente mío, eres un maldito, lo hiciste solo para fastidiarme no es cierto?!!"

"Imbécil! No lo compré para seguirte, sino para complacerla, para que tenga a su mejor amiga cerca y este feliz…ahora dame la maldita cobija para que no se muera de frío!"

Sesshoumaru extendió la mano en espera de la cobija, Inuyasha lo miraba sin decir nada, como si no lo conociera. Kagome sonrió y girando sobre sus talones entró al apartamento trayendo consigo un par de almohadas y dos cobijas; al entregárselas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Kagome…adiós animal!!"

Antes de cerrar la puerta Sesshoumaru miró a su hermano y se echó una risita maliciosa, como si planeara hacerle la vida imposible ahora que eran vecinos. Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome asegurándole que conocía esa risa y significaba solo problemas. Con una sonrisa, Kagome lo tomó del brazo y le pidió que entraran para no enfermarse. Cuando Sesshoumaru regresó a la habitación, encontró a Rin sentada en la cama vistiendo el atuendo de enfermera con una mirada peligrosa.

"Hola Grandulón"

"Pensé que tenías frío!"

"Así es, que piensas hacer al respecto doctor?"

"Lo que me pidas!"

"Jajaja, siéntate en la silla por favor!"

Sesshoumaru se sentó sin decir nada, solo viéndola hipnotizado, el disfraz le quedaba tan sexy que sentía cosquillas en el vientre y le provocaba arrancárselo de un solo tirón, pero era mas excitante esperar que ella desplegara sus habilidades de gatita sexy. Sentado sin moverse esperó que ella se parara frente a él y cuando lo hizo se levantó la falda coquetamente, Sesshoumaru dejó caer la quijada en un suspiro porque no llevaba ropa interior. Al preguntarle si le gustaba el atuendo, el doctor estiró ambas manos y la acercó prácticamente pegándose a ella. Cuando Rin quiso acomodarse en su regazo, Sesshoumaru la detuvo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los dedos entre sus muslos para acariciarla, ella dejó escapar un gemido y se quedó como estaba, solo se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo los dedos masculinos llegar a lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, haciéndola ver borroso. Aferrándose a sus hombros, Rin le suplicó que la dejara sentarse para tenerlo adentro, pero no se lo permitió confesándole que lo volvía loco cuando suplicaba porque su voz se oía sexy y su cuerpo se humedecía.

"Ten paciencia gatita!"

Rin se estremeció y cerró los ojos para seguir disfrutando de aquella deliciosa tortura, con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru siguió estimulándola. Luego, con la mano que tenía libre, abrió la parte de arriba del atuendo y sostuvo un seno en su mano antes de llevárselo a la boca, Rin gimió de placer y le pidió que no se detuviera, aferrándose a él mientras sus besos iban de un lado a otro de su pecho desnudo.

"Sesshoumaru, se siente delicioso!!"

El doctor intensificó los movimientos de su mano para acercarla a clímax lo más posible y cuando estaba al borde de su resistencia, retiró los dedos con suavidad y sujetándola por la cintura se la sentó encima. Rin soltó un grito emocionado y empezó a moverse con desesperación buscando su clímax, dejando que la sensación de tener aquel hombre robusto y enamorado la llenara completamente. Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura y vio estrellitas dos segundos después, sin separarse se quedaron abrazados disfrutando estar juntos de nuevo. Acariciándole el cuello, Rin le dijo que estaba cansada.

"Grandulón llévame a la cama porfa!"

"Tienes sueño gatita?"

"Claro, estar contigo es agotador, eres lo máximo!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada y levantándola en brazos la depositó con amor sobre el colchón llenándola de besitos, ella se acurrucó y de inmediato enroscó sus piernas en las de él. Por primera vez en tres años, dormiría como un bebé, sin despertarse a media noche extrañándola, por lo que cerró los ojos relajando todo su cuerpo.

El resto de los días se la pasaron jugueteando entre las sábanas, a excepción de un par de horas que salieron para comprar comida y algunos utensilios. Sesshoumaru se sentía revitalizado y feliz, tanto que no pensó en su ex novia hasta que fue domingo en la noche y tuvo que ir a su antiguo apartamento para recoger sus cosas. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Sayo en la cocina, regadas por el piso estaban todas sus cosas.

"Hola!"

"Vienes de estar con la zorra?!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y aclarándose la garganta caminó hasta la cocina, tomó una bolsa de basura y se puso a recoger. Casi toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones y sus libros yacían en el piso con claras señales de haber sido pisoteados. Mientras recogía todo, Sayo lo siguió hablando sin parar, en una montaña rusa de emociones, furia, culpa, angustia pero más que todo dolor de haber perdido la batalla contra alguien que consideraba una intrusa, después de estar juntos tres años. Sesshoumaru no quiso contestarle para no empeorar las cosas, pero la doctora necesitaba alguna reacción sin importar cual fuera y se lanzó sobre él en estado de histeria.

"Maldito contéstame porque la prefieres a ella, desde que regresó cambiaste…quiero saber si alguna vez me amaste, contesta desgraciado me lo debes, te di 3 años de mi vida, mientras esa maldita zorra estaba en París!"

Sujetándola por la muñeca con suficiente fuerza para hacerle entender que no estaba jugando, Sesshoumaru le dijo que dejara de referirse a ella en tono tan despectivo. Cuando la soltó, le dijo que si la había querido sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz; con los ojos desorbitados, Sayo dio un par de pasos apartándose de él, riendo con una mezcla de locura y lástima.

"Estas mintiendo!"

"Claro que te quise alguna vez! No soy un desalmado"

"Entonces?"

"Ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz"

"Te odio tanto, todos los hombres son iguales, que te hace pensar que no volverá a irse un día cualquiera?"

"No lo hará y si eso sucede iré con ella!"

Con las lágrimas nublando sus ojos, Sayo quiso saber que tenía de especial aquella mujer, y la única respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue decirle que todo.

"No pretendo que lo entiendas o que lo aceptes, pero no puedo vivir sin Rin…!"

Presa de la impotencia, Sayo se abalanzó sobre él tratando de besarlo pero él se la quitó de encima con firmeza, procurando no hacerle daño y hablándole con serenidad para no herirla más.

"No Sayo, perdóname pero no puedo hacer esto!"

"Yo te amo, que, acaso eso no cuenta?"

"Lo siento de verdad!"

"Imbécil!"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos cuando Sayo descargó toda su furia en una cachetada que le dejó los dedos marcados sobre la mejilla. Poniendo las cosas que no estaban inservibles en un par de maletas, recogió todo y salió de apartamento sin decir nada. Rin lo esperaba en el automóvil y al verlo regresar con la mejilla enrojecida, se puso como una leona y quiso encarar a Sayo, pero él no la dejó rodeándola con ambos brazos.

"Tranquila gatita, no fue nada!"

"Déjame ponerla en su lugar, mira como te dejó!"

Resguardada por el abrazo masculino, Rin rozó sus dedos sobre la mejilla roja y torció la boca en un puchero.

"La verdad es que creo entenderla, si yo supiera que me dejas por otra te saco los ojos!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa y le dio un beso con los ojos cerrados, proponiéndole pasar por algo de comida de camino al apartamento. Con una sonrisa pícara, se acurrucó en él aspirando su varonil perfume. Así los encontró Sayo, que había bajado solo para comprobar que Rin estaba ahí.

"Zorra inmunda!"

Dominada por la rabia, la doctora se lanzó sobre ellos como una fiera y Sesshoumaru casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, apartando a Rin hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Como un resorte, Rin se puso de pie y le gritó que no le tenía miedo, estaban a punto de rodar por el suelo, cuando Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ellas, pidiéndoles que se calmaran, se quedó helado cuando Rin le pidió que no se atravesara.

"Hazte a un lado Sesshoumaru, vamos arreglar esto de una buena vez!"

"Lo único bueno que has dicho zorra!"

"Ya te dije que no me digas así!"

"El era mío hasta que tu regresaste!"

"Nunca fue tuyo!"

Sesshoumaru le pareció que todo se movía muy lento cuando Rin se le tiró a Sayo dispuesta a barrer el piso con ella, pero en el acto reaccionó y usando su cuerpo como un obstáculo logró separarlas, aunque con mucha dificultad, porque las dos parecían tener fuerza sobrehumana.

"Están locas o que? Rin nos vamos ya y tu…por favor regresa al apartamento, no dejaré que por mi culpa se hagan daño!"

Rin zapateó intentando zafarse pero no pudo, entrecerrando los ojos como dos rendijas, Sayo se soltó y giró sobre sus talones para irse, antes, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rin y le dijo que eso no se había acabado.

"No te tengo miedo!"

Cuando Sayo desapareció por la puerta, Rin hizo el intento de subirse al automóvil, pero Sesshoumaru la sujetó por un brazo con una mirada extraña.

"Que? Porque me miras así? No me regañes yo te dije que peleo por lo que es mío con uñas y dientes, me hubieras dejado cogerla del pelo!"

"Estas loca!"

Rin iba defenderse pero Sesshoumaru la estrujó, besándola emocionado, admitiéndole entre besos que era muy estimulante verla pelear como todo una gatita salvaje. Sacando la lengua coquetamente, le dijo que él lo valía y se acurrucó en su pecho.

"Vámonos ya a la casa, por cierto Grandulón porque no le dejas este apartamento a ella?!"

"Eso quieres?!"

"Bueno es que imagínate! Sin novio y sin casa, ósea tampoco así!"

"Que linda!"

"Jejeje, ahora vamos a comprar comida!"

……………………………….

Lunes…

Había sido un día ajetreado y estaba cansada, lo único que quería era dejar el hospital e irse a cenar con su familia y Sesshoumaru. Ahora estaba en baño refrescándose antes de irse, poniéndose brillo en los labios, cerró su bolso y salio del baño. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió un golpe seco en la espalda que la hizo perder el equilibrio y la estrelló contra el piso, golpeándose la boca tan fuerte que inmediatamente sintió el sabor de la sangre entre sus dientes. Aún aturdida por el empujón, logró ponerse de pie para encarar a Sayo, que se le fue encima tirando a matar. Como dos fieras rodaron por el suelo, arañándose, golpeándose y jalándose el pelo. Mas allá del dolor, estar así liberaba la rabia que ambas sentían. Por un momento, Sayo pensó que podría ganarle, pero Rin era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y con una agilidad envidiable. Rodando por el suelo, chocaron contra la pared y Rin se abrió la frente gritando de dolor.

"Jajaja te lo mereces por quitármelo!"

"Idiota!"

Como pudo, Rin subió la pierna y se la quitó encima de un rodillazo. Estaba lista para cogerla por el pelo, cuando por el pasillo apareció Yako. Había ido a buscarla cuando no regresó para despedirse. El fornido Chef no tuvo problemas para evitar que siguieran peleando y las ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"Debemos ir a que las curen, Doctora si es tan amable de ir adelante!"

Las dos se miraron con fuego en la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros, Rin le dijo que no era necesario porque ya habían terminado y se alejó cojeando. Sayo se la quedó viendo y no pudo menos que admirar su fortaleza. Acomodándose la bata como quien se arregla para salir, Sayo empezó a caminar detrás de Rin sintiendo un dolor en el torso donde le había clavado la rodilla. Yako soltó una risita y las siguió muy de cerca. Cuando llegaron a la estación de enfermeras, las dos mujeres que estaban ahí no reaccionaron al principio, pero después preguntaron que había sucedido.

"El piso estaba resbaloso, verdad Doctora?!"

"Exacto!"

"Puede curarme? No me gusta mucho la sangre y menos goteando de mi frente!"

"Claro señorita Ikegami!"

"Muy amable!"

Sentada en la camilla mientras la enfermera la atendía Rin cerró los ojos feliz de haber cerrado ese capítulo tan penoso de su vida, ahora lo que quedaba era enfrentar la reacción de Sesshoumaru. Por supuesto, el chisme del enfrentamiento se regó como pólvora y pronto llegó a oídos de Folken, que llamó a la central de enfermeras dando órdenes que ambas fueran a verlo en cuanto estuvieran curadas. Las dos caminaron en silencio y cuando la asistente las vio, suspiró adivinando lo agrio que se iba poner el doctor cuando las viera, sobre todo a Rin.

"Las está esperando!"

Rin se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la mujer y le preguntó que tan molesto estaba su padre.

"Muy molesto Rin!"

"Ya veo!"

Rin entró cabizbaja y cuando su padre la vio sintió como un dolor de cabeza le llegaba de golpe. Con voz hueca les dijo que se sentaran.

"Estoy impresionado señoritas, peleándose como animales, debería darles vergüenza, fue por Sesshoumaru verdad?!"

Ninguna dijo nada y Folken tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Sayo si consideraba su comportamiento propio de un doctor.

"Por supuesto que no Sensei!"

"Entonces tengo su promesa que no volverá a ocurrir?"

"Hai!"

Rin estaba tratando de imaginar lo que su padre le diría cuando lo escuchó decirle que era una molestia tener que verlas en ese estado.

"Pero ella empezó papá!"

"Srta. Ikegami!"

"Si señor!"

Rin frunció el ceño y se contrajo en la silla haciendo un puchero. Odiaba que su padre la regañara así frente a Sayo, que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios.

"Que diría tu madre si estuviera viva?"

Rin mantuvo la cabeza baja y escuchó sin chistar mientras su padre descargaba su enojo. Con cada palabra que decía, sentía una punzada y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"No jovencita, esas lágrimas están de más. Es el colmo, peleándote como una persona sin educación y por un hombre. Ahora todos comentaran que tengo una hija que se revuelca por el piso, acaso pensaste en eso? Ah? Contesta!"

"No señor!"

"Voy a ser el hazme reír del hospital!"

Rin apretó los ojos deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara para no escuchar más. A su lado, la sonrisa de Sayo se había esfumado, aquellas palabras eran tan hirientes que se compadeció de ella. En el instante que el doctor hizo una pausa, Rin balbuceó una disculpa, que lejos de calmar los ánimos, encendió mas la rabia paterna.

"Claro, ahora me pides disculpas, cuando el daño ya esta hecho, estoy tan avergonzado! Si por mi fuera te suspendería por una semana pero no me corresponde"

Rin se mordió el labio y en el acto una punzada de dolor le bajó por el cuerpo. Tragándose el quejido, se movió hacia Sayo y le pidió una disculpa, quería salir de ahí para no tener que escuchar a su padre. Folken paró de hablar en el instante que la escuchó; Sayo abrió los ojos incrédula.

"Que dijiste?"

"Lo siento Sayo, siento mucho que por mi culpa te haya dejado, pero no puedo renunciar a él, lo amo con toda mi alma, es mi vida. Aunque lo que hice avergüence a mi familia, no me arrepiento de pelear por su amor!"

Sayo la escudriñó un instante, como tratando de entender semejante devoción, sabía que aquella disculpa era sincera, y satisfecha, le dijo que entendía y las cosas entre ellas estaban resueltas; tomaría su frente y labio partido como pago. Con una sonrisa chueca, Rin le extendió la mano y después de estrechársela se levantó, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca. Al quedarse solos Sayo le pidió disculpas por haber iniciado la pelea y le preguntó cual sería su castigo. Folken parpadeó y mas calmado le dijo que no había castigo.

"Y para ella?"

"Tampoco!"

"Puedo irme?!"

"Si que te vaya bien!"

"Gracias Sensei!"

Sayo salió del despacho preguntándose si el doctor estaba consciente que se había pasado con el regaño para su hija, que después de todo había sido una rival digna. Aunque quería a Sesshoumaru era claro que jamás podría igualar el amor que ellos sentían y estaba tranquila; ya tendría oportunidad de enamorarse otra vez. Cuando Rin llegó a la cocina Yako la esperaba preocupado, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres muy bueno conmigo!"

"Estas bien?"

"Hai! No tienes que acompañarme, tu familia te espera!"

Yako se puso el abrigo y salió cabizbajo, en el corredor se encontró con Kai y le dijo que su hermana estaba en la cocina. Rin entró a la despensa, se sentó en el piso y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, lloró desconsolada. Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándola.

"Aquí estoy!"

Kai se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole consuelo entre sus brazos.

"Porque estas tan llorona?!"

"Otosan me dijo que se avergonzaba de mi, que lo había hecho el hazme reír del hospital, me llamo 'srta. Ikegami'…"

Kai hizo una mueca, llamarla de así era la peor ofensa y su padre lo sabia. Dándole un beso en la cabeza, le dijo que no se preocupara.

"Cuéntame como fue?

"Iba saliendo del baño cuando se me tiró encima, que se suponía que hiciera dialogar? No Kai, no quiero volver a separarme del doctor. Papá exagera, siempre lo hace!"

"Se preocupa porque tu eres su hijita, pero estoy seguro que unos días todo estará bien!"

"El quiere suspenderme así que le voy a facilitar las cosas renunciando, puedo encontrar trabajo en otro lugar!"

"No hagas eso, además no tienes un contrato?"

"Tiene que haber una forma, Kai hubieras visto su expresión era otra persona, me dijo que Mama estaría avergonzada y que todos esos años de escuelas caras se habían ido al caño, lo único que le faltó decirme fue criminal, y por supuesto a Sayo no le dijo nada porque es doctora y los doctores se cubren las espaldas! Seguro piensa que yo empecé, ni me dejó hablar como siempre…lo que mas me duele es saber lo que realmente siente"

"Rin!"

"Era como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo todos estos años, me di cuenta que soy un dolor de cabeza, una mancha en su perfecta vida…"

Rin contuvo las lágrimas y se aferró a su hermano, que la estrechó con firmeza y le pidió que reconsiderara dejar su trabajo; pero ella le dijo que era la solución para que la gente no chismeara. Kai se quedó pensativo recordando los castigos que su hermana había tenido que soportar en su niñez, al pelearse para defenderlo. Separándose de su hermano para ponerse de pie, le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía el abrigo.

"Eres el hermano de mis sueños. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que me peleo es por un hombre, pero sabes que? Los dos lo valen!"

"Gracias!"

"De nada, me voy, si ves al doctor dile que estoy en el apartamento!"

"Espera, te acompaño!"

……………………

Sesshoumaru había dejado el hospital sin enterarse de lo sucedido, cuando llego a la casa de los Ikegami no le preocupo que ella no estuviera y se puso a conversar con Deborah en la sala de estar. Cuando llegó Folken seguido por Kai, ambos con cara de miseria, tanto Sesshoumaru como Deborah supieron que algo había pasado. Concentrándose en su esposa, Folken le dio un beso y luego se fijo en Sesshoumaru; al verlo recordó que por su causa su hija estaba golpeada y el estomago se le revolvió. Sin imaginar lo que su presencia le causaba a su mentor, el Grandulón se aproximó para saludarlo, extendiéndole la mano como siempre, solo que esta vez se topó con una mirada llena de enojo y su saludo quedo en el aire. En el acto, Sesshoumaru se echó para atrás y preguntó que sucedía.

"Sucede algo malo señor?"

"Sesshoumaru podemos hablar en privado?"

"Por supuesto!"

Folken lo condujo al estudio y le pidió que tomara asiento, inquieto, se sentó y esperó. Rascándose la cabeza pensativo, el doctor tomó una fotografía de Rin que estaba en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca y la estudió un segundo, recordando cuando era una pequeña y decía que no le gustaban los niños. Sin quitar la vista del retrato, le preguntó que sentía por su hija. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro a que se debía aquel interrogatorio pero igual contestó sin titubear.

"La amo!"

"Y tus intenciones con ella? Nunca antes te lo he preguntado pero quisiera saber!"

"No tengo inconveniente, mi intención es casarme con ella!"

"Le pedirías que cambie?"

"Se refiere a algo de su personalidad?"

"Si"

"Por supuesto que no!"

"Porque? No te parece que es muy ruidosa y demasiado espontánea…siempre habla sin parar, nunca se guarda nada y es agresiva cuando se siente acorralada"

Sesshoumaru tomó aire ensanchando el pecho, aquellas palabras estaban llenas de rabia y le molestaba que enumerara lo que consideraba cualidades maravillosas como defectos horribles.

"No se que le pasa señor Ikegami o porque de repente me interroga, pero me enamoré de ella así, yo tampoco soy un santo ni mucho menos perfecto, pero tengo la suerte que ella me acepta como soy. Quiero que me diga si tiene algún problema con que estemos juntos?"

"Y que si lo tuviera? Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar? Soy su padre"

Los ojos dorados relampaguearon y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie con una expresión de furia contenida, Folken se lo quedó viendo sin parpadear, esperando no equivocarse con él.

"Ella ya es una mujer y aunque lamentaría mucho enemistarme con usted me importa un rábano lo que piense. Cometí el error de separarme de ella una vez, pero ahora no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, solamente Rin puede poner fin a nuestra relación…"

De pronto la expresión severa de Sesshoumaru se esfumó y le preguntó si algo le había pasado a Rin. Con una mueca Folken le dijo que por su culpa ella y Sayo habían peleado en un pasillo del hospital. La expresión del Grandulón palideció y el color se le fue del rostro, luego empezó a hablar alterado.

"Donde está, que la pasó, porque nadie me avisó antes?"

"Fueron solo unas cortadas, quiero que me digas porque no previniste algo así?!"

"No puedo estar en cinco lugares a la vez, así que cúlpeme si quiere pero yo terminé con Sayo, solo que ella no lo entendió!"

"Que te hace tan especial que tienes a dos mujeres peleándose por ti?"

"No tengo idea pero yo no les pedí que se pelearan por mi!"

Folken apartó la mirada y pasó los dedos por la fotografía recordando todo lo que le había dicho a su hija esa tarde, sin levantar la vista le dijo que la había regañado por su conducta. Amargado, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se explicara.

"No tolero que se pelee como un animal, simplemente no lo soporto!"

El Grandulón entrecerró los ojos y quiso decirle cuatro cosas pero se contuvo, era más importante ir con Rin, que quedarse a conversar. Al salir se despidió de Deborah que no entendió nada, por lo que inmediatamente se volvió hacia Kai.

"Dime que sucedió?"

"El mounstro y Sayo tuvieron una pelea en uno de los pasillos del hospital!"

Como lo más natural, Deborah dijo que no le extrañaba porque era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, Kai sonrió al escucharla porque era exactamente lo que hubiera dicho su madre. Tomando un refresco le explicó que su padre tenía cero tolerancia con Rin cuando ella se peleaba. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Deborah le pidió que se explicara.

"Tu conoces a Rin, ella es tan…bueno es como dice Sesshoumaru es una gatita y pelea por lo que considera suyo como una leona, pero a mi papá no le gusta, dice que es de salvajes. Era peor cuando estábamos en la escuela porque yo era muy pequeño y siempre había alguien molestándome, pero ella siempre me defendía. Una vez le abrió la cabeza a un niño de una pedrada y mi papá la castigó un mes!"

"Que te hizo ese niño?"

"Me clavó un lápiz en el brazo, tenía una punta muy afilada! Mira, todavía tengo la cicatriz!"

Con expresión sombría Deborah le preguntó que hacia su madre en esas situaciones; con una sonrisa, Kai le dijo que siempre defendía a Rin a capa y espada porque su hermana nunca se peleaba sin tener una razón de peso.

"Claro, es lo lógico…Kai quieres que cenemos?"

"Pero y mi papá?"

"Vamos a comer primero, tuviste un día muy cansado?"

"Pues algo si, en serio no quieres que le avise a mi papá para que nos acompañe!"

"No! Quiero comer contigo!"

"Lo que tu digas!"

Kai se aguantó la risa porque era obvio que su padre estaba en problemas, igual que cuando su madre estaba viva. Tomándolo del brazo, Deborah le dijo a la mucama que tomarían la cena solo ellos dos en la cocina y que recogiera la mesa del comedor.

"Y Folken-sama?"

"En el estudio pero no lo vamos a esperar, Kai tiene mucha hambre!"

"Como usted diga señora!"

Folken permaneció en el estudio hasta que la mucama abrió la puerta para ofrecerle algo de cenar. Sorprendido se fijó en el reloj y le preguntó donde estaba su esposa.

"La señora y Kai ya cenaron!"

No dijo nada y poniendo la foto en su lugar, salió del estudio directo a su habitación pero Deborah no estaba ahí, estaba en la terraza tomando una taza de té. Llamándola por su nombre se le acercó con toda la intención de besarla, pero al verla de frente supo que algo malo pasaba.

"Que sucede porque tienes esa cara?"

"Que pasó con Rin?"

Folken hizo una mueca de descontento y le dijo que se había peleado con Sayo por culpa de Sesshoumaru.

"Y eso que tiene de malo?"

"Como que? No debería comportarse así, yo tengo una reputación en el hospital y ella es una muchacha de buena familia que no tiene porque pelearse y menos por un hombre!"

"Me quieres decir que tu reputación es mas importante que tu hija?"

"Es impropio para una mujer revolcarse por el piso!"

"Contéstame la pregunta Folken!"

El doctor hizo una mueca y balbuceó algo inteligible. Extrañada por el errático comportamiento, Deborah analizó a su esposo y en un instante comprendió que todo su rabia era por culpa de los celos. El sabía muy bien que Sesshoumaru era el hombre que había conquistado el corazón de su hija y a su forma de ver era lo mismo que robársela. Con Sesshoumaru en su vida, Rin ya tenía quien la cuidaba y protegía, haciéndolo a él a un lado.

"Mi amor estas celoso de Sesshoumaru?"

"Que dices, yo celoso? Como se te ocurre si ella es feliz con él, no le importa lo que yo piense o diga, se fue de la oficina dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse!"

"Pero le dijiste que te avergonzabas de ella?"

"Como sabes eso?"

"Kai me lo dijo, que vas hacer ahora?"

"Hacer, a que te refieres?"

"Cuando vas arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?"

"Ha! Yo no…tengo sueño me voy acostar!"

Deborah no intentó seguirlo o convencerlo, se tomó su té tranquilamente y cuando caminó de regreso a la habitación, vio la luz del despacho encendida. Sin hacer ruido, empujó la puerta y vio a su esposo contemplando con una sonrisa un álbum de fotos; acercándose alcanzó a ver que todas las fotografías eran de Rin pequeña.

"Es normal que tengas celos, pero es un hombre maravilloso, ella tiene muy buen ejemplo!"

"No le importa nada mas que ella, quiere casarse y me dijo que nada ni nadie se interpondrá en sus planes, supongo que quería golpearme pero se contuvo porque soy su suegro!"

"Ya veo, mi amor quieres llevarte esas fotografías y las vemos juntos en la cama!"

"Bueno!"

El Doctor tomó el álbum y caminó con su esposa de vuelta a la habitación, antes de dormirse, Deborah le aseguró que para arreglar esa situación, le tocaba dar el primero paso, porque era casi seguro que le había roto el corazón a su hija. El doctor se quedó contemplando el techo un rato, tratando de dormir pero después de muchas vueltas no pudo y se levantó. Caminó a la cocina movido por el hambre sin poder apartar a su hija de sus pensamientos.

……………………………

En cuanto salió del ascensor, Sesshoumaru tocó donde Kagome e Inuyasha, al abrirle, su hermano le dijo que acababa de irse.

"Les dijo algo?"

"Solo que se peleó con Sayo!"

Al abrir la puerta el apartamento estaba a oscuras y Rin se encontraba en la cama hecha un puñito. Acostándose junto a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un besito en la nuca.

"Hola gatita!"

"Hola!"

Rin se volteó y pegándose a él le dio un beso susurrándole que se había peleado con Sayo. Alargando el brazo, encendió la lámpara para ver como estaba, al instante cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Quitándole las manos con cariño, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en cada cortada preguntándole si tenía mucho dolor.

"Estoy bien, ya me tomé algo para el dolor!"

"Cuéntame que sucedió!"

"Pues yo estaba de lo mas tranquila saliendo del baño cuando ella se me tiró encima y yo me defendí, pero llego Yako, fuimos a curarnos y luego tuvimos que ir al despacho de mi papá, me dijo que estaba avergonzado de mi, que parecía un animal y que lo había hecho el hazmerreír del hospital…yo pensé que me quería!"

"Pero si te quiere!"

"No es verdad, no se puede querer a una persona de la que te avergüenzas…sabes que? hubiera preferido no saber!"

Sesshoumaru no supo que decirle para animarla, se sentía impotente de verla tan desconsolada y con una mirada tan triste. Como saliendo de su letargo Rin le dijo que le había pedido disculpas.

"A tu papá?"

"No, a Sayo!"

"En serio?"

"Aja, le dije que lamentaba que por mi culpa estuviera sola, pero que no podía renunciar a ti porque te amo! Estas muy molesto porque me pelee?"

"No digas locuras!"

Rin soltó una risa y se acurrucó en su pecho contándole su idea de renunciar, pero él le dijo que no lo hiciera solo para complacer a su padre, porque era la peor excusa.

"Pero Sesshoumaru y si de verdad lo convierto en el hazmerreír del hospital? Y si dicen cosas de él también hablaran de ti, no te preocupa?"

"Claro que no, que digan lo que les de la gana, lo único que importa somos tu y yo! Ahora dime que quieres, tienes hambre, sed?"

"No, Grandulón quedémonos así!"

Cuando la estrechó ella rompió en llanto como una niña, aunque quiso decirle que no llorara, sabía que era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Pacientemente esperó que se desahogara y cuando estuvo más calmada le dio un beso y le quitó los tirantes de la pijama. Extrañada, le preguntó que estaba haciendo; muy serio, Sesshoumaru estiró la mano para tomar el estetoscopio que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche y se lo puso para escuchar sus latidos.

"Necesito revisarla señorita, me contaron que fue una pelea sangrienta!"

"Pero solo me golpee la cara y cabeza!"

"Hay que estar seguros!"

"Que buen doctor es usted!"

"Eso me han dicho!"

El siguió 'examinandola' besando su cuello y hombros, soltando una risita, Rin se pegó a él suspirando profundamente, porque aquellos besos era lo único que lograría distraerla y cuando el doctor hizo una pausa, aprovechó para quitarle la camisa. Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y sintió escalofríos cuando ella se lo quedó viendo fijamente mientras se desnudaba, en una invitación irrechazable para que le hiciera el amor.

"Que sexy eres doctor…justo lo que necesito!"

"A tus órdenes gatita!"

Rin se rió calladamente y se sumergió en el placer de hacer el amor, olvidándose de ese horrible día que finalmente mejoraba. Cuando terminaron y ella se abrazó a él con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru le delineó el trasero con suavidad y le aseguró que contaba con él para cualquier cosa.

"Gracias Grandulón!"

"Pero tienes que prometerme algo?"

"Que?"

"Cuando él te busque pórtate bien!"

"No lo va hacer, la última vez que se molesto conmigo estuvimos 3 semanas sin hablarnos, y cuando quise hablar con él me ignoró, esperaré sentada pero te prometo ser buena niña!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó divertido y le dándole un beso húmedo le dijo que lo esperara para traer algo de comida porque estaba hambriento. En cuanto estuvo sola, se hizo un puñito bajo la sábana pensando en su padre, completamente desanimada.

……………………….


	26. Vida Juntos

Recomendación: Leer el capitulo anterior para retomar el hilo, hace mucho que no publico! Gracias Dra. por la ayuda incondicional

………………………

Miércoles

Sayo se acercó sintiendo nervios de hablar con él después de haber dejado a Rin con el labio y frente partidos, pero armándose de valor, lo llamó por su nombre. Sesshoumaru estaba escribiendo en una historia médica y no levantó la vista hasta que terminó.

"Como estás Sayo?"

"Bien, podemos hablar un momento?"

"Claro!"

Sin perder tiempo, sacó del bolsillo un juego de llaves y quiso entregárselo, Sesshoumaru la miró un instante y le dijo que no era necesario.

"De que hablas? Ese apartamento es tuyo!"

"Puedes usarlo el tiempo que necesites!"

Sayo se quedó muda un par de minutos y luego le preguntó si eso era idea de Rin, sin inmutarse, Sesshoumaru repitió las palabras de Rin una por una. La doctora se echó una risita y guardando las llaves de nuevo en su bolsillo le dijo que cuidaría mucho el apartamento.

"No esperaba menos de ti!"

Aproximándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, Sayo le dio las gracias, Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando terminó fue a buscar a Rin pero la encontró súper atareada.

"Hola Doctor, sucede algo malo? Es que estoy súper enredada!"

"Nada, solo quería verte!"

Rin sonrió cautivada y dejando lo que estaba haciendo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la despensa. Al cerrar la puerta, escurrió sus manos debajo de la camisa y lo besó con fuego en los labios, luego le bajó el zipper y lo acarició haciéndole masaje en la punta. Sesshoumaru se la comió a besos gruñendo entre dientes, ella soltó una carcajada y besándolo otra vez le dijo que debía volver al trabajo.

"Nos vemos mas tarde sino tienes cirugía, esta bien Grandulón?"

"Aja!"

Antes de abrir la puerta, Rin le subió el zipper y lo peinó con los dedos, en cuanto salió se puso a trabajar y Sesshoumaru salió con una risa solapada. Afortunadamente ese día, no tuvo cirugía por lo que salió del hospital desesperado por estar con su gatita, cuando llegó estaba acomodando varias cosas que había comprado para el apartamento. Quitándole las candelas de la mano, la abrazó dándole un beso, soltando una risa, Rin le dijo que si venía por mas de lo que le había dado en el almuerzo.

"Puedes apostarlo!"

"Jejeje, ven Grandulón vamos a darte una revolcada!"

………………………

Jueves

La hora pico del almuerzo ya había pasado y Rin decidió tomar un descanso cuando vio a Deborah entrar en la cocina, con una sonrisa se apresuró a recibirla.

"Hola Deb que gusto verte!"

"Estas muy ocupada?"

"No, de hecho iba almorzar, quieres acompañarme?"

"Claro!"

"Quieres comer aquí o afuera?"

"Mejor aquí, así podemos conversar tranquilas!"

Rin levantó la vista de los platos que estaba sirviendo y tragó grueso con una sonrisa. Ella misma llevó los platos a una sencilla mesa al fondo de la cocina. Acomodándose frente a frente, Rin le acercó un vaso con limonada y empezó a comer cuidando su labio.

"Te duele mucho?"

"Un poco, de que querías hablar?"

"Kai me contó de cómo lo defendías!"

"Que boca más floja tiene!"

"Es que yo le pregunté!"

"Es mi hermano menor y en esa época era un enano, no podía dejar que lo golpearan, pero el Doctor no lo entiende, es un machista!"

"No tenía idea que se ponía así!"

"Exagera!"

Rin se encogió de hombros preguntándole si por su culpa se habían peleado. Con una gran sonrisa, Deborah le aseguró que todo estaba bien y estaba ahí porque se preocupaba por ella.

"Gracias…aunque yo le pida perdón y trate de hablar con él, no va ceder, nos reconciliaremos cuando…bueno la verdad creo que esta vez no sucederá!"

La expresión de Deborah palideció y le preguntó porque estaba tan segura que no habría reconciliación. Con las lágrimas atragantadas le dijo que era un presentimiento, no quería herir los sentimientos de su madrastra y decirle que en el pasado era su madre quien siempre lograba suavizar a su papá para que hubiera reconciliación.

"Pero entonces no piensas buscarlo?"

"Esta vez no, se que suena egoísta pero me duele mucho todo lo que me dijo y lo que mas rabia me da es que no me permitió explicarle que Sayo se me tiró encima, lo aceptaba antes pero ahora no, además siempre que lo buscaba me ignoraba. Aun no puedo creer que fui tan ciega para no darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo avergüenzo!"

"Pero te lo dijo en un momento de rabia!"

"Lo bueno es que los tiene a ustedes para estar orgulloso…!"

"Ustedes?"

"Kai y tu!"

Rin frunció el ceño como si comprendiera algo y soltando un suspiro balbuceó algo que Deborah no entendió, luego con una sonrisa le dio las gracias por preocuparse. No dispuesta a darse por vencida, le preguntó como iban a mantener contacto. Ella le contó del apartamento y le dijo que cuanto estuviera listo los invitaría para que lo conocieran.

"Gracias por venir Deborah!"

Los días se acumularon y Rin se distrajo con arreglar el apartamento, aunque no hablar con su padre le robaba un poco de su felicidad, no decía nada para no preocupar a Sesshoumaru. Aquella actitud era innecesaria porque el doctor sabía muy bien que eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro pero no quería involucrarse respetando sus deseos.

………………………

Viernes, algunas semanas después…

Sayo entró a la cocina y caminó hasta donde estaba Rin mordisqueando un pedazo de queso. Al verla se puso tensa pero no dijo nada porque no parecía venir en son de pelea. Muy tranquila, Sayo le dio las gracias por lo del apartamento, luego le preguntó si podía darle información, extrañada, le preguntó que clase de información.

"El grandote tiene novia?"

"Quien, Yako? Es viudo!"

"Que interesante, tu crees que pudieras ayudarme?"

"Ayudarte? De que estas hablando?…oh te gusta el cocinerote!"

"Si, algún problema?"

Rin se metió el último pedazo de queso a la boca y se sacó las boronas de las manos. Dando un vistazo a su alrededor, saludó a Yako con la mano asegurándole que todo estaba bien, sin embargo él se aproximó y Rin tuvo que usar todo su poder de convencimiento para que las dejara ir. Pidiéndole a Sayo que la siguiera, salieron al comedor.

"Vive con su hermana y su sobrina, es la única familia que tiene"

"Hace mucho enviudó?"

"7 años, no vas a jugar con él verdad?!"

"No voy a contestar eso. Me pareció muy interesante cuando pude verlo de cerca, tu sabes el día que nos separó…crees que sería muy atrevido si lo invito al cine?!"

"Déjame investigar primero si tiene alguna novia, estoy casi segura que no, nos hablamos más tarde?"

"Hoy mismo?"

"Si, te mando un beeper!"

"Genial…en serio gracias!"

Rin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y la vio irse con una gran sonrisa, la verdad no le importaba ayudarla. Cuando todos se fueron, Rin le mandó un beeper y quedaron de encontrarse en uno de los jardines del hospital.

"Que averiguaste?"

"No tiene novia, le gusta la comida española, ir al cine, los deportes…que más? Ah sí adora que una mujer sea decidida y no le de miedo invitar a un hombre, jejeje parece que tienes suerte!"

Sayo la miro sin poder creer que fuera la misma que la había clavado la rodilla en el pecho. Con una mueca mental comprendió que a partir de ahora no podría odiarla aunque quisiera.

"El cuida muy bien de su hermana y sobrina, pero ellas quieren que conozca alguien y rehaga su vida!"

"No me digas que hablaste con la hermana?"

"Que importa, necesitabas información y ya la tienes, cuando lo vas a invitar?"

"La otra semana!"

"Suerte, ya me tengo que ir!"

Sayo titubeó un momento y antes de que se fuera le preguntó si ya había hecho las paces con su papá, a Rin le cambio la expresión por completo, diciéndole que no. Angustiada, Sayo le preguntó si la podía ayudar en algo, decirle por ejemplo que ella había empezado la pelea, Rin soltó una risita ante el comentario y con la mirada perdida le aseguró que su papá era muy orgulloso y además ya no tenía a su madre para ayudarla.

"Y tu madrastra?"

"No podría pedirle que se pelee con él por mi culpa, me gustaría que me buscara porque me extraña, no porque su esposa lo manda a dormir al sillón, eso hacia mamá!"

"Ya veo…gracias nuevamente!"

"De nada!"

…………………………

Dos días después…

Folken estaba sentado viendo a su hija de lejos, pensando que nadie lo descubriría hasta que Kai se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa. Tomando una aceituna del plato de su padre, le preguntó que estaba haciendo.

"Nada, almorzando!"

"Claro, sabes algo? No arreglaras nada quedándote aquí, tienes que ir a buscarla!"

"Buscar a quien? Te dije que estoy comiendo!"

"Otosan ya han pasado muchos días, tu sabes que te excediste con todo lo que le dijiste y ella esta muy triste porque piensa que no la quieres!"

El doctor no se atrevió a levantar la vista y encarar a su hijo, le remordía la conciencia todo lo que había dicho en un momento de rabia pero no tenía idea como arreglar las cosas. Suspirando abatido, puso su orgullo de lado y le preguntó a Kai si tenía alguna idea para arreglar las cosas.

"Acércate a ella y dile que lo sientes!"

"Tan fácil como eso?"

"No es fácil para ti porque tu orgullo es enorme!"

Avergonzado, Folken quitó la mirada, adivinando que iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, Kai lo sujetó por el brazo y le dijo que ella siempre estaba desocupada a eso de las 4.30 p.m. y aprovechaba para tomar un té en los jardines del hospital.

"Se muy bien que la extrañas, no importa lo que hayas dicho!"

"Kai!"

"Ya sabes, 4.30 p.m. Debo irme papá…no seas cobarde!"

"Más respeto jovencito!"

"Jejeje! Adiós pa!"

Folken regresó al despacho y se fue a su casa temprano, las 4.30 le dieron en la terraza disfrutando de un delicioso sake y extrañando a su hija. Desde el corredor, Koro lo observó y bufó molesto, el doctor tendría unos días para reaccionar o tomaría cartas en el asunto. Por su parte estaba tranquilo porque se hablaba con la pequeña y había ido almorzar con ella un par de veces. A la hora de la cena, Folken caminó hasta el comedor, solo para encontrarlo completamente desierto. En eso escuchó voces que venían de la cocina y fue a ver, Kai, Deborah y Koro cenaban en la mesa de la cocina de lo mas animados, sin atreverse a entrar se puso a escuchar de que estaban hablando, disgustado que no le hubieran avisado. Toda la conversación giraba en torno a Rin y sus ocurrencias, Deborah escuchaba con una sonrisa los relatos de Kai de cuando era una niña. Antes de abrir la puerta, maldijo entre dientes.

"Hola mi amor, tienes hambre?"

"Claro, porque rayos no me avisaron que iban a comer aquí?"

"Jejeje, pa que mal carácter, Koro dice que estabas aquí antes de las 4.30 p.m."

"Y? estaba cansado de trabajar! Cállate Kai!"

Kai estalló en una estruendosa carcajada y siguió comiendo, con la boca abierta y la comida dando vueltas agitó el tenedor hablándole a su papá en abierta provocación.

"Haces bien en esperar, entre mas días pasen mas triste se va sentir y con eso le demuestras lo mucho que la quieres!"

"Te juro muchacho que si no te callas!"

"No le hables golpeado, él tiene razón, eres un viejo orgulloso!"

"Como que viejo? Deborah!!!"

"Quiero que te disculpes con tu hija o tu y yo tendremos problemas, es mas, a partir de hoy búscate otro lugar donde dormir!"

"Q-que? Espera un segundo Deborah…no puedes hacerme eso, porque te pones de su parte?!"

"Porque si, mi trabajo es defenderlos, ellos son mis hijos!"

Folken se quedó sin palabras para contestarle, la amaba y se había casado con ella sin importarle que no pudiera tener hijos, a su lado Kai terminó de tragar y la abrazó por el hombro viendo a su padre con una gran sonrisa, Deborah lo miró un momento y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

"No te preocupes mi cielo pronto tendremos a tu hermana con nosotros!"

"Gracias, eres lo máximo Deb!"

Histérico, Folken se puso a vociferar que nadie lo respetaba empezando por Rin, porque ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de avisarle que ahora vivía con Sesshoumaru. Koro lo miró con los ojos como dos rendijas y estalló en cólera.

"Eres un necio, ella ya no es una niña tienes que ir a buscarla para que dejen esta estúpida pelea, y acostúmbrate a que Sesshoumaru es la persona para ella!"

"No me digas que hacer Koro, ella es mi hija!"

"Como si fuera mía, si no reaccionas te voy a golpear, eres más terco que una mula!

"No te atreverías!"

"No me tientes, debería darte vergüenza!"

"Ahh ya cállate!"

Folken salio de la cocina dando un portazo, luego de un rato Deborah fue a buscarlo, lo encontró leyendo en su estudio y como si nada le avisó que se iba a dormir.

…………………………

Rin estaba rebanando unos hongos cuando vio a Sayo asomar la cabeza por la puerta, sin dejar de picar no perdió de vista a la doctora mientras se acercaba a un muy concentrado Yako que al verla frente a el frunció el ceño extrañado. Los labios femeninos se movieron y en el acto el chef se puso de pie con una expresión vacía que a Rin le saco una risa. Cuando la doctora terminó de hablar sonrió, Yako hizo una reverencia y tomándola de la mano se la besó como el caballero que era, tomándola desprevenida porque no se esperaba semejante gesto y salio de la cocina flotando en una nube. Pacientemente Rin esperó por Yako que al estar junto a ella evidenciaba su sorpresa por el repentino interés de Sayo en él.

"La doctora me invitó al cine esta noche!"

"Y tu que le dijiste?"

"Que si…es totalmente inesperado!"

"Me parece genial que salgas!"

Yako se alejó aun sin poder creer que tenía una cita. Dos horas mas tarde salió hacia su casa para cambiarse y regresar bañado y oliendo a hombre para esperar por Sayo. Cuando ella lo vio tragó grueso sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de lo atractivo que lucía. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla le ofreció el brazo y empezaron a caminar disfrutando de una noche fresca, perfecta para ir al cine. Durante la película Sayo no tuvo paz viéndolo reír a carcajadas y recordó que en sus tres años juntos jamás había visto a Sesshoumaru reírse de esa forma, pero si lo hacia con Rin. En un momento que Yako se dio cuenta que la Dra. No estaba viendo la película, volcó toda su atención en ella, cautivándola aún más.

"Porque no estas viendo la película?"

"Estoy distraída!"

"Quieres salir?"

"No, terminemos de ver la película!"

"Segura?"

"Si!"

Sayo se concentró en la película y cuando Yako rozo su mano ella lo miró sonriente y levantando el apoya brazo se pegó a su costado como lo más natural del mundo. Al terminar la película, la tomó de la mano y guiñándole el ojo le dijo que no quería perderla entre toda la gente. La noche fue eterna y después del cine Yako la llevó a un restaurante súper acogedor, donde hablaron hasta pasada la medianoche y prácticamente tuvieron que ayudar al dueño a cerrar.

………………………..

Unos días más tarde…

Era muy temprano y para aprovechar el tiempo Rin quería preparar un pastel pero no encontró harina a la mano y fue hasta la despensa, cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó unas risas y al asomarse vio a Yako y Sayo besándose y riendo como adolescentes enamorados. Hablando detrás de la puerta llamó a su ayudante preguntándole donde estaba la harina. Unas risitas y Yako apareció para ayudarla.

"Esta arriba, permíteme!"

"Gracias…que linda pareja!"

Yako le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, entregándole el paquete de harina le dijo que no tardaría. Con harina en mano Rin regresó a la cocina para terminar el pastel, 10 minutos mas tarde Sayo salió sonriente. Parándose junto a ella Yako le preguntó en que le ayudaba.

"Explícale a los muchachos como cortar los vegetales, hoy vendrán unos doctores de Yokohama y quieren impresionarlos con un menú especial!"

Yako le preguntó si ya se hablaba con su papá y sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, le dijo que no.

"He tenido ganas de hablarle cuando viene en las tardes por el postre pero no sé, mejor hablemos del menú de hoy, esta ahí en la pizarra!"

Yako desvió la mirada un instante aunque era un poco más refinado que de costumbre, sabía que ella podía hacer esos platos con los ojos cerrados si quisiera. Con tono muy bajo, Rin le dijo que esos eran los platos favoritos de su padre. Para darle ánimo Yako le dijo que a lo mejor era una excusa para hablarle.

"Ojalá fuera así pero no creo, mejor trabajemos! Yako estás feliz con Sayo verdad?"

"Mucho, quien iba decirlo no?"

"Te entiendo, la primera vez que vi al doctor le dije bruto maleducado! Ahora no podría vivir sin él"

El día transcurrió muy atareado y después de atender el almuerzo regular tocaba encargarse de los invitados. Rin estaba en el comedor supervisando que las mesas estuvieran perfectas. Cuando la secretaria de su padre le tocó el hombro.

"Quería saber como iban los preparativos, los doctores ya están en el hospital, su padre les esta dando un tour!"

"Todo estará listo en una hora!"

"Gracias, entonces me quedo tranquila!"

Rin tuvo ganas de preguntarle por su padre, pero se contuvo. Terminando con las servilletas regresó a la cocina y se enfrascó en su trabajo. Yako sabía que estaba triste, se notaba en su mirada, era como si una gran sombra se cerniera sobre ella. La hora transcurrió en un parpadeo y Kai entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola hermanita todo luce de maravilla allá afuera!"

"Me alegro, cuantos hay de mas?"

"Casi todos los doctores decidieron unirse, serán como 15 personas más!"

Rin terminó de acomodar unas lonjas de salmón con una sonrisa, había calculado todo para tener 25 personas extra por lo que respiró tranquila. Afuera los doctores invitados y locales disfrutaban la comida conversando animadamente. Metiéndose una lonja de salmón a la boca descuidadamente le preguntó si iba salir, quitándole el otro pedazo de salmón que pretendía comerse le dijo que no.

"Y que me ignore enfrente de todos? Ni loca! Sesshoumaru no está con ustedes?"

"Si, papá le pidió que nos acompañara!"

Rin se rascó el hombro nerviosa, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó ida viendo el piso, de pronto quería salir corriendo al apartamento pero dando un respiro se relajó. Cuando vio a su hermano le sonreía como dándole ánimos.

"Que me ves? Largo de mi cocina!"

Antes de irse Kai la estrechó con fuerza, en medio del abrazo entró Sesshoumaru y cuando los hermanos se separaron, tomó a Rin por la barbilla y le dio un besito.

"Todo luce impecable!"

"Gracias…que tienes Doctor?"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y le rehuyó la mirada, estaba preocupado por ella. Aunque tratara de aparentar felicidad estaba realmente decaída. La había escuchado llorar un par de veces en la sala y al enfrentarla ella trataba de hacerse la fuerte. Limpiándose las manos en el delantal se pegó a él y abrazándolo por el cuello le preguntó porque estaba tan serio, estrechándola con cariño le dijo que dejara de fingir.

"De que hablas?"

"Entiendo que no quieras hablar con tu padre y estoy contigo pero ya no soporto verte triste…si el doctor no se da cuenta la maravillosa hija que tiene, tendré que hacerlo ver!"

A Rin inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos y por un instante sintió las piernas débiles, pero Sesshoumaru la sujetó con firmeza. Sonriéndole le confesó que prefería quedarse con ella que estar afuera conversando con los invitados de su padre. Rendida, se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar, unos minutos después, Kai se asomó y le dijo que estaban preguntando por él, renuentes, se despidieron con un beso. Sesshoumaru dejó la cocina receloso, Rin apenas comía y tenía una mirada muy triste. Cuando salieron de la cocina, Folken los vio con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía muy bien que estaba llevando las cosas demasiados lejos pero era demasiado orgulloso para buscarla, la verdad era que le daba miedo enfrentarla. La velada transcurrió sin contratiempos y todos comentaron lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, acercándose por detrás Kai le habló muy bajo.

"Oíste papá? Alaban la comida de la gatita chef!"

"Silencio niño!"

Kai sonrió torcidamente y entre dientes le dijo que estaba feliz por tener una hermana que siempre lo defendió de los abusadores que lo golpeaban. Con el ceño fruncido, Folken miró a su hijo desconcertado.

"Si no hubiera sido por ella me habrían medio matado varias veces!"

Resoplando abatido, Folken se concentró en sus invitados y dejó a su hijo con la palabra en la boca. Acercándose a su cuñado, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que le estaba diciendo entre dientes; soltando una risa, le dijo que realmente nada se le pasaba y encogiéndose de hombros le dijo que estaba torturando a su padre para que reaccionara.

"Me parece bien pero tu padre necesita algo más fuerte!"

"Y tu se lo vas a dar?!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió fríamente y con paso firme se unió al grupo de doctores para despedirse. En cuanto Folken estuvo solo, se aproximó.

"Doctor Ikegami, me permite un momento por favor!"

…………………………………

Cuando Rin llegó al apartamento estaba todo oscuro y en la máquina de mensajes la luz parpadeaba, era Sesshoumaru.

"Rin? Estas ahí? Porque no te despediste de mi? Demonios gatita!!...Hablamos cuando llegue, tengo una cirugía!"

Dando un suspiro, supuso que ese era el final perfecto para ese día tan agotador, descolgando el teléfono, decidió prepararse un baño de burbujas para relajarse e irse a dormir. Tres horas más tarde, Sesshoumaru llegaba al apartamento y después de darse una ducha y ponerse un pantalón de pijama limpio, se sentó junto a ella para despertarla. Primero la sacudió pero Rin se negó a despertar, inclinándose sobre ella, comenzó a darle besitos en el cuello bajando a los hombros.

"Despierta gatita, tenemos que hablar!"

Entre dormida y despierta murmuró algo y se refugio entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le acarició la espalda y le dijo que había hablado con su padre; en el acto Rin se despabiló preguntándole que le había dicho.

"Lo encaré, le dije que por su culpa estas triste"

"Porque le dijiste eso…te dijo algo?

"Se quedo muy serio y me dijo que eso no era mi asunto!

"Y tu que le dijiste?"

"En pocas palabras le dije que era un idiota y que tu eres mi asunto"

"Doctor… pero él es como tu jefe no te pelees por mi culpa!"

"Eres lo único que vale la pena gatita, solo quería que lo supieras!"

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír y atrayéndolo hacia ella le dio un suculento beso que los puso a juguetear entre las sábanas.

…………………..

En casa de los Ikegami, Kai estaba tirado en un sillón viendo televisión con Koro con una serenata de gritos que venían del cuarto de su padre, que le contaba a Deborah, vociferando, lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho.

"Me mando al cuerno con ese tonito pausado y cínico que tiene, es un igualado mira que enfrentarme de esa manera, ni un gramo de respeto a la edad…lo hubieras visto Deborah, me dijo que por mi culpa Rin esta triste y casi no come; que tenía que hacer las paces con ella, que desfachatez decirme lo que tengo que hacer…Deb me estas escuchando? Que piensas?"

"Pienso que Sesshoumaru solo esta velando por el bienestar de lo que más quiere en esta vida, se nota que esta súper enamorado, porque mira que enfrentarte, con lo mucho que te admira, o admiraba quien sabe, es que no cabe duda que haría lo que fuera por ella! Con razón ella lo quiere tanto"

"QUE?? Ósea que estas de su parte?"

"Yo lo único que quiero es que seas justo, te pasaste de la raya con todo lo que le dijiste…dime algo en serio, te avergüenzas de ella?"

Folken se rascó como quien se sacude algo muy molesto y moviendo la cabeza le dijo que no, tomándolo por la mejilla con ternura, Deborah le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo que dejara su orgullo de lado porque estaba hiriendo a su hija por una tontería.

"Yo la admiro, pelear por lo que se quiere, además es obvio que su dedicación es correspondida. Habla con ella mañana onegai?"

"Supongo que tienes razón!"

"Claro que tengo razón mi cielo!"

………………………….

Rin estaba recostada en una camilla jugando con un pedazo de venda, esperaba por Sesshoumaru que le había prometido llevarla a la casa, ya eran cuatro semanas sin hablar con su padre y ese día en particular se sentía abrumada por la tristeza. Cerró los ojos recordando su niñez, cuando su papá la llevaba de paseo solo ellos dos, sus felices recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por gritos fuera de la habitación.

"Que pasa? Porque suceden estas cosas, se supone que deberías cuidar mejor de ella!"

"Que descaro, yo si la cuido, si esta distraída no es por mi culpa!"

"Que insinúas?"

Aunque quería estar calmado, el Grandulón estaba viendo borroso, le provocaba agarrar a su suegro del cuello y dejarlo inconsciente, no soportaba ver a Rin triste y suspirando por el apartamento como alma en pena y ahora que había sucedido aquel incidente no estaba dispuesto a soportar mas abuso, justo cuando iba vociferar la voz de Rin a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

"Papá, Sesshoumaru porque gritan?"

"Pregúntale a tu padre él empezó!"

Folken le lanzó una mirada asesina y tragando grueso se atrevió a ver a su hija, que lo miraba a la expectativa, verla con el brazo enyesado y una curita en la frente le revolvía el estómago.

"Otosan, que haces aquí?"

"Quería saber como estabas, Yako me llamó para contarme que tuviste un percance, que te pasó?"

"Me caí de una escalera, me golpee la cabeza, me corté la mano y me quebré el antebrazo, pero estaré bien! La escalera se quebró porque estaba dañada, no fue culpa del doctor, por favor no le grites"

Folken se hizo el tonto ante el último comentario y se aproximó hasta ella examinando sus heridas y preguntándole quien había hecho el yeso, porque era un trabajo excelente. Detrás de ellos se escuchó el gruñido de Sesshoumaru y el doctor torció la boca en una sonrisa. Demasiado emocionada para desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a su padre tan cerca, Rin no pudo contenerse y se recostó en su pecho, Folken tragó grueso rodeándola con ambos brazos cariñosamente. Cerró los ojos cuando la sintió llorar.

"No llores pequeña, fui un tonto, perdóname!!"

"No estas avergonzado de mi?"

"Claro que no. Eres el orgullo de cualquier padre!"

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado y tosiendo para hacerse notar le dijo a Rin que mejor buscara alguien más que la llevara al apartamento porque tenía algo que hacer. Rin se soltó de los brazos de su padre y miró al doctor con una gran sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mas tarde gatita, Dr. Ikegami!"

"Muchas gracias Dr. Youkai!"

"Si vuelve a humillarla lo golpearé!"

Rin lo vio alejarse sintiéndose mas enamorada que nunca, después de pasar por la farmacia por algunas medicinas, fueron al apartamento. Folken estaba feliz porque el lugar era digno de una princesa, como si nada hubiera pasado padre e hija se pasaron el rato conversando hasta que Sesshoumaru llegó. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron amigos y familia preocupados por Rin y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el apartamento estuvo inundado por las risas de todos que se divertían con los relatos de Kai sobre su hermana. Cuando todos se fueron Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru que acomodaba la vajilla en el lavaplatos y lo abrazó emocionada.

"Que pasa gatita?"

"Gracias por todo, no se que haría sin ti!"

"No me agradezcas, lo hice con gusto!"

"Entonces no quieres que te muestre mi agradecimiento?"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa y levantándola en brazos la llevó al cuarto.

…………………………

Dos meses después…

Rin tenía despierta más de una hora pensando que habían pasado dos meses y a pesar de estar juntos cada momento libre, sentía que necesitaban hablar y definir su relación. Levantándose con cuidado para no despertarlo, se puso la camisa de Sesshoumaru y fue a la cocina para tomar agua. Estaba ida pensando cuando escuchó pasos, Sesshoumaru venía envuelto en una sábana de la cintura para abajo.

"Gatita, que haces? Vuelve a la cama!"

Sin siquiera mirarlo, Rin siguió tomando agua. Al llamarla de nuevo y no obtener respuesta, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella preguntándole con suavidad que le pasaba.

"Que tienes Rin?"

"Es que…quiero saber que vamos hacer?"

El doctor comprendió a la perfección y sosteniéndola por los hombros, le dio un besito en los labios y le dijo que el plan era estar juntos.

"De verdad? Porque hace dos meses que estamos juntos y bueno yo creí que íbamos a…"

Sesshoumaru la sostuvo por la barbilla y le sonrió diciendo lo que ella no tenía el valor de pronunciar.

"Casarnos?!"

"Bueno es que aquel día…ya te arrepentiste?"

"Claro que no! Es solo que he tenido problemas para encontrar un anillo que me guste! Rin tienes dudas? Se que últimamente he tenido una cirugía detrás de otra pero eso no es siempre"

"Lo sé, pero estaba pensando que a lo mejor tu ya no estas tan seguro?"

"No me oíste? He buscado un anillo pero no encuentro algo digno de ti!"

"Tonto, a mi me va gustar cualquiera que tu escojas! Es que me muero por casarme contigo"

"Me encanta cuando eres tan sincera!"

Rin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, al hacerlo, vio la forma como la sábana alrededor de la cintura se levantaba ligeramente, gracias a la incipiente erección. Notando que se perdía viéndolo, la rodeó por la cintura y desapareció la distancia entre ellos, para que pudiera sentir en carne propia lo mucho que lo excitaba, mientras le hablaba al oído con voz ronca.

"Mira como me pones gatita, tu bebé te necesita!"

"Jejeje!"

Rin se relajó completamente y puso el vaso de lado para poder acariciar al bebé, mientras besaba al doctor. Subiendo ambas manos, Sesshoumaru le abrió la camisa y la acarició haciéndola gemir entre risas.

"Me encanta como te quedan mis camisas, volvemos a la cama?"

"Claro, me perdonas por dudar de ti?"

"Te perdono solo porque eres mi futura esposa!"

"Siiiiiiiiii!"

Levantándola en brazos la llevó de vuelta a la cama y le hizo el amor haciéndole prometer que nunca más dudara de él y preguntándole cuando quería casarse.

"Jajaja primero dame mi anillo y luego hablamos Grandulón, será una boda sencilla!"

"Si claro gatita!"

…………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba tomando un té tratando de ignorar a la joven que lo miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo con ojos de borrego ahorcado. Era una estudiante de medicina que para su desgracia estaba encaprichada con él. Estaba por irse cuando le avisaron que tenía una cirugía de emergencia, viendo su reloj dio un suspiro y sacó el celular. Rin lo recibió con un beso e inmediatamente le preguntó si tenía cirugía de emergencia. Amargado le dijo que sí, pidiéndole perdón por arruinar su noche romántica.

"No importa, iré alquilar una película…Grandulón?"

"Dime?"

"Quería sentarte en el sillón y quitarte todo para arrodillarme y devorarte de arriba abajo y besarte tanto que llegues en mi boca y que después me pidas que me siente en tu regazo porque sigues tan duro que necesitas mas de mí!"

Del otro lado solo se escuchó una combinación entre gruñido y jadeo y Rin soltó una risa.

"Dime mas Gatita? Como te gusta que te lo haga?"

"Ay doctor, contigo cualquier posición se siente rico, me gusta sentirte entrar en mi primero suavecito y luego fuerte, pero mas si estoy sobre mis rodillas y mientras me penetras te apoyas en mi espalda con una mano estimulando mis pezones y con la otra entre mis piernas, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea disfrutarte!"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó con el ardor de su erección calentando su cuerpo y con voz ronca le preguntó como quería que la despertara al llegar.

"Quítame todo y luego te vas entre mis piernas y con suaves lengüetazos me despiertas, puedes usar tus dedos para ayudarte, tus manos son tibias y tus dedos largos y estilizados, me encanta ver como pruebas mi sabor, se te dibuja una sonrisa que me estremece!"

"Eres deliciosa, y cuando estés despierta que?"

"Te acomodas para comerme al bebé a besos y tragarlo entero, luego me sujetas por las caderas y te pierdes dentro de mi, hazme gritar, jadear y sudar!"

"Mmm y te quito cada gota de sudor con la lengua, tomando tiempo extra para tus deliciosos senos!"

"Siiiiii…ay doctor estoy toda mojadita!"

"Que vas hacer?"

"Jugar solita y llegar pensando en ti!"

"Donde estas ahora gatita?"

"En nuestra cama, quitándome la parte de abajo!"

"Sigues mojada?"

"Claro que sí!"

Inmediatamente la escuchó gemir y cerró los ojos imaginándosela mientras se daba placer ella misma. Rin gimoteó más fuerte cuando él comenzó hablarle con voz ronca, diciéndole como era adicto a su cuerpo, sonrisa y su perfume y como sin ella no podía dormir tranquilo. Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar por la voz de su marido y cinco minutos después su mirada se hizo borrosa y disfrutó su clímax con una sonrisa.

"Doctor tu voz me excita!"

"Tu me enciendes, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, te necesito!"

"Que vas hacer Grandulón?"

"Meterme a un baño, será cuestión de dos segundos!!"

Rin escuchó un portazo y con una risa se imaginó al doctor en el baño, sin despegar el teléfono de su oído, Sesshoumaru aseguró la puerta, se bajó el zipper frotándose la mano contra el pecho para calentarla, del otro lado Rin le recordó la vez que lo habían hecho en el baño del hospital, casi de inmediato el doctor vio estrellitas y ella se carcajeó cuando lo oyó quejarse calladamente.

"Grandulón?"

"Aquí estoy, ahora puedo operar tranquilo!"

"Jejeje te amo!"

"Igual yo, me encantan estas llamadas!"

Después de limpiarse muy bien, Sesshoumaru acomodó su ropa y salio apresurado para prepararse. Al llegar arrugó la cara de ver a su molesta estudiante; ignorándola recibió la ayuda de la enfermera para ponerse la bata, mientras, la joven le preguntaba como hacia para lucir tan relajado si había tenido un día tan agotador, apretando los dientes contuvo la risa.

"Hoy tuvo dos cirugías en la mañana y véase tan fresco, usted es admirable!"

Sesshoumaru torció los ojos y dejó escapar un resoplido, viendo a la enfermera de soslayo le preguntó entre dientes que hacia la joven ahí. Con una risa, la mujer le recordó que ese era un hospital de enseñanza y la muchacha era su estudiante.

"Sesshoumaru-sama tenga paciencia!"

"Me sigue a todas partes es como una sombra!"

"Doctor, no se angustie no es la primera ni será la última, es muy normal!"

"Me exaspera!"

"Y dígame como esta Rin?"

"Muy bien!"

La enfermera sonrió, las únicas veces que Sesshoumaru sonreía sinceramente era cuando hablaba de su esposa. Volviéndose hacia su estudiante, le dijo que iba a entrar a la sala de operaciones.

"Buena suerte Doctor Youkai, claro que no la necesita!"

"Mm!"

La cirugía fue un éxito y cuando salió, Myri estaba esperándolo para felicitarlo, dando un suspiro como de resignación, Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias y quiso seguir caminando para poder irse con Rin, pero la muchacha se le atravesó sonriendo.

"Que sucede señorita?"

"Dígame Myri!"

"Es inapropiado! Tiene alguna pregunta de la cirugía? Es tarde y tengo algo de prisa!"

"Es que yo quería decirle que lo admiro muchísimo y es que yo…!"

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja y cortándola en seco le dijo que fuera a descansar porque en cualquier momento alguien podría llamarla. Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando la joven le gritó que le gustaba mucho. El doctor hizo una mueca y después de maldecir entre dientes, se volvió para encararla.

"Señorita, voy hacer como que no escuché eso!"

"Pero es la verdad, yo pienso que usted es muy sexy y…"

"Por Kami, soy un hombre casado y no me interesa nada con nadie mas que mi esposa! Su comportamiento es totalmente fuera de lugar y si continua no tendré mas remedio que proceder con una acción disciplinaria"

"Pero Sensee…espere un segundo, dijo que es casado? Desde cuando? Porque no me dijo nada?"

Completamente exasperado, Sesshoumaru abrió mas espacio entre ellos y tajante le dijo que jamás discutía su vida personal con sus subalternos. Con una expresión fuera de si, Myri se puso a vociferar incoherencias y Sesshoumaru pensó que probablemente tenía algún desequilibrio químico y siguió caminando para dejarla sola. La joven intentó seguirlo pero se detuvo al ver a Kira que venía con cara de pocos amigos, y jalando a otra mujer. Cuando Sesshoumaru advirtió la presencia de Kira, se le dibujó una sonrisa pero se rascó la cabeza sin saber que esperar.

"Esta es Rin, se la pasa persiguiéndolo como una sombra! Ponla en su lugar!"

Rin estudió a la joven un momento y le preguntó como se llamaba, algo recelosa Myri le dijo su nombre. Luego le preguntó quien era y porque Kira le estaba dando quejas de ella. Con una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa, Rin le habló muy despacio.

"Es verdad que persigues a mi esposo?"

"E-esposo, usted es…ahem este yo es que yo pensé que…"

Acercándose, Rin le sonrió fríamente hablándole en tono amenazante.

"En serio crees que semejante hombre iba estar solo? Ay por favor sé más inteligente!! Déjame ponértelo bien sencillo niña, si vuelves acosarlo te saco los ojos, y te aseguro que yo no me ando con jueguitos, pregúntale a Sayo si tienes dudas!"

La muchacha se quedó helada y tragando grueso dijo que iría0 a descansar por si alguien la llamaba, cuando pasó frente a ella, Kira le gruñó y luego soltó una risa. Dando un resoplido, le dio un beso a Rin despidiéndose, deteniéndose frente a Sesshoumaru le preguntó si ella alguna vez se había comportado de esa manera.

"Claro que no Kira! Tu no eres así, gracias por traerla!"

"Un placer, ahora me voy a casa mi esposito me espera!"

Cuando estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar dándole un beso y estrujándola contra su pecho. Soltando una risa cuando se separaron, Rin le dijo que había llegado para sorprenderlo.

"Pero es media noche gatita!"

"Y que? Además Kira estaba preocupada por la niña perseguidora!"

"Estas muy molesta?"

"Claro que no, confió en ti, además tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan guapo. Ahora que me dices si vamos a comprar algo de comida y cuando lleguemos a la casa te hago todas las cosas pecaminosas y ricas que se me ocurran"

"Jajaja lo que usted diga Sra. Youkai!"

…………………………..


	27. Sueño hecho realidad

6 meses después…

Rin estaba sentada muy quieta presionando un algodón contra su brazo, esperando que llamaran su nombre. A su lado, Kagome pretendía hojear una revista viendo cada cinco segundos el reloj; estaba a punto de levantarse para preguntar porque tardaban tanto cuando la recepcionista llamó a Rin. Como un resorte, se levantó y con el alma en vilo tomó el sobre pero no se atrevió abrirlo. Incapaz de controlar la emoción, Kagome la condujo fuera del lugar y le exigió que lo abriera, porque no aguantaba la incertidumbre un minuto más.

"Ya voy, no me grites!"

"Entonces ábrelo de una buena vez por Kami!!"

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Rin sacó el papel con mano tembloroso y en cuanto lo extendió sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con la palabra POSITIVO, arrebatándole el papel de la mano, Kagome lo leyó e inmediatamente grito de emoción.

"Vas a tener un bebé Rin, voy a ser tía…y solo tendrán 4 meses de diferencia, el mío nacerá en Octubre y el tuyo en…"

"Enero, mi bebé con el doctor nacerá en Enero!"

"Felicidades amiga, vas a ser mamá!"

"Siii!"

Ambas se abrazaron y gritaron de alegría. Rin miró a Kagome con la máxima expresión de la felicidad, dándole las gracias por ser su amiga incondicional.

"Cuando le vas a decir a Sesshoumaru?"

"Hoy mismo, se lo digo a la hora del almuerzo!"

"Ay que emoción, tu papá se va poner como loco!"

"Jejejeje creo que todos van a estar felices!"

"Que crees que sea?"

"No importa con tal que se parezca a su papá!"

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario tan de Rin y con una sonrisa caminaron hasta el automóvil, hablando de todo lo que ahora podían comprar juntas. Sin poder controlarse, antes de regresar se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa de bebé, donde se volvieron locas comprando. Cuando Kagome dejó a Rin en el hospital, le pidió que la llamara en la noche sin falta.

…………………………

Hora del almuerzo…

Rin estaba sentada en los jardines del hospital, esperando por el doctor. Después de saludarla con un beso, Sesshoumaru se sentó y acomodándola sobre sus piernas le preguntó porque lo había citado ahí y no en el comedor como todos los días.

"Para estar solos…te pasa algo?"

"No nada! Que tienes?"

Rin sonrió y abrazándolo por el cuello le dio un sensual beso, diciéndole que lo amaba. No muy seguro que estaba pasando, la acarició por la espalda preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rin sacó una de las cosas que había comprado y se la enseñó. Sesshoumaru resopló y le dijo que dejara de comprarle regalos a su sobrino porque no iba tener tiempo de usar todo. Rin le dijo que no era para el bebé de Kagome y con suavidad puso la prenda sobre su estómago. Sesshoumaru parpadeó varias veces antes de decir algo.

"Estas...?"

"Embarazada? Si doctor vamos a tener un bebé!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó como petrificado, sentía todo dar vueltas a su alrededor, Rin esperó pacientemente a que la viera para darle un beso que pareció devolverle la conciencia. Besándola con los ojos cerrados, le puso la mano en el vientre y sin poder ocultar su emoción la vio como si acabara de descubrirla con los ojos vidriosos.

"Que pasó Grandulón?"

"Te amo!"

"Yo también Doctor!"

"Ahora sígueme para hacerte varios exámenes quiero estar seguro que todo esta bien, tienes que empezar a cuidarte, quien es tu doctor? Mejor que sea uno del hospital así puedo ir a todas las citas y ultrasonidos…!"

Sesshoumaru se distrajo con la risa de Rin que lo jalaba para darle más besos diciéndole que ese bebé tenía el papá más apuesto y preocupado del mundo. Rodeándola por la cintura le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz sintiendo que la emoción lo sobrepasaba y la noticia todavía no se asentaba por completo en su conciencia.

"Cuando le vamos a decir a todos?"

"Los invité almorzar el domingo!"

"Kagome fue contigo al laboratorio?"

"Si, quería estar segura!"

"Voy a ser papá, mas gatitos que cuidar!"

"Jejeje!"

El domingo cuando Sesshoumaru reunió a todos para darles la gran noticia, Folken se quedó mudo mientras que Deborah lloraba emocionada, en un momento que tuvo la oportunidad, Folken abrazó a su hija muy estrechamente.

"Pa me estas aplastando…estas emocionado?"

"Ajá!"

Rin se emocionó al verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y como una niña se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"Vas a ser abuelito!"

"Jajaja Deborah está feliz!"

"Si que emoción!"

"Serás una excelente madre pequeña!"

"Gracias por decirlo, el doctor dice lo mismo!"

……………………………………………

Algunos meses después…

Los muchachos de la cocina se miraban encogiéndose de hombros mientras Rin hablaba sin parar, masacrando una cebolla. Tenía casi cuatro meses y su abultado vientre resaltaba con la camiseta a rayas que lo cubría. En su retahíla se rescataba algo sobre no soportar el olor a cebolla o que el aceite olía raro, porque seguramente el fabricante les estaba cambiando la marca. Tímidamente uno de los muchachos tosió tratando de decir algo.

"Rin-sama, yo puedo cortar la cebolla!"

"Ahh? En serio? Gracias!"

Después que con una sonrisa el joven le quitó la tabla con lo que realmente era una masa irreconocible que olía a cebolla, Rin fue a lavarse las manos, Yako la encontró frotándose con tanta energía que parecía iba arrancarse la piel. Cerrando el agua, la tomó del brazo con suavidad.

"Te sientes bien?"

"Es que no soporto el olor a cebolla y el aceite huele raro…como van las cosas con Sayo?"

"Bien, lo estas haciendo de nuevo!"

"Ay no…mucho?"

"Solo un poquito!"

Yako sonrió y con suavidad le dijo que no se preocupara por la cebolla o el aceite porque a todas las embarazadas les pasaba igual.

"Has comido algo en la última hora?"

"No me acuerdo!"

"Ven conmigo!"

El chef la llevó a la mesa y le sirvió un pedazo de pie de limón, relamiéndose Rin le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

"Te sientes mejor?"

"Estoy volviendo locos a todos?!"

"A mi hermana le pasaba algo así con mi colonia, no te preocupes!"

"En serio?"

"Claro, porque no tomas una siesta en la oficina de tu papá?"

"Tienes razón…pobre Sesshoumaru, lo estaré volviendo loco!"

"Eso lo dudo…Rin antes que te vayas dime que piensas de esto?"

"Ay que belleza!"

Yako sonrió emocionado mientras Rin inspeccionaba de cerca el anillo de compromiso que esa misma noche adornaría la mano de Sayo.

"Felicidades, estoy segura que le va fascinar…jejeje!"

"Que?"

"Tu y Sayo, las vueltas que da la vida!"

Rin le devolvió el anillo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Antes de llegar a la oficina de su padre fue a ver a su jefe. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró al despacho de Folken, Rin aun dormía en el sillón, mientras el doctor trabajaba silenciosamente frente a su computadora.

"Tiene más de una hora de estar dormida, ya terminaste?"

"Si, quería llevarla a comer!"

Hincándose frente a ella le dio un beso llamándola por su nombre, Rin apenas se movió pero le tiró los brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Despierta, te invito a comer donde tu quieras!"

"Umm que rico, mi papá?"

"Aquí estoy pequeña, descansaste?"

"Si…que bueno que están juntos para contarles la decisión que tomé respecto al trabajo!"

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, por separado le habían pedido que dejara de trabajar porque se estaba cansando mucho pero ella estaba renuente. Sentándose en el sillón acomodándose el cabello, le dijo que a partir de mañana Yako estaría encargado del comedor y ella iría un par de horas solo cuando quisiera para no aburrirse.

"El señor Nakamura me dijo que podía venir ayudar en las mañanas, es muy amable de su parte y creo que lo haré un par de semanas, la verdad es que me canso mucho y quisiera dormir todo el día! Buscaré algo con que entretenerme en el apartamento. Felices?"

Ambos dijeron si al unísono y Rin se echó una risita aferrando su cartera, después de darle un beso de despedida a su papá salió con Sesshoumaru a su restaurante favorito.

"Te cuento algo Grandulón?"

"Dime!"

"Yako le va pedir matrimonio a Sayo esta noche, me enseñó el anillo hoy en la tarde!"

"De veras? Me alegro por ella!"

…………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba a tres minutos de terminar con una cirugía cuando una enfermera entró a la sala informándole que Rin lo estaba buscando. Sin perder la concentración, el doctor le preguntó si sabía de que se trataba, la enfermera esperó que terminara de suturar para decirle que era algo urgente.

"Urgente? Donde está?"

"Haciéndose un ultrasonido, llamó hace 5 minutos!"

"Como se escuchaba?"

"Llamó la asistente de la doctora, dijo que lo esperan en el consultorio!"

La enferma sintió un escalofrío cuando vio los ojos ámbar relampaguear, era bien sabido que Sesshoumaru era un tempano de hielo con todos pero cuando se trataba de su esposa el asunto era muy distinto. Dando un respiro profundo, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y ayudado por la enfermera se quitó la bata y corrió donde Rin. Cuando la asistente de la doctora lo vio venir ni siquiera trató de saludarlo, entró al consultorio con el rostro desfigurado de la preocupación.

"Que pasa porque me llamaste, todo bien, dímelo Rin ¡"

"Siéntate Sesshoumaru!"

"Que dijiste? Es malo verdad, nunca me dices así, que pasa?"

"Tranquilo Grandulón, siéntate un momento!"

Cuando a regañadientes Sesshoumaru tomó asiento frente a ella, Rin le acarició el rostro con una gran sonrisa, diciéndole que estaba más guapo que nunca y ella se sentía mas enamorada cada día. Angustiado, le tomó las manos y suplicante le pidió que se dejara de discursos.

"Como que discursos? Te estoy diciendo que te amo y estoy mas enamorada…sabes que? No te voy a decir nada!"

"Es que me llamaste de emergencia y te estas haciendo un ultrasonido!"

"Porque asumes que es algo malo?"

"Maldita sea dime ya!"

"No maldigas enfrente de nuestros bebés…!"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó con lo que iba decir porque su cerebro procesaba las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sonriendo, Rin lo sujetó de la bata para darle un beso, mientras el doctor balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles.

"Dijiste bebés?"

"Si Grandulón, por eso la urgencia, vamos a tener gemelos!"

"Gemelos…!"

Rin le acarició el rostro disfrutando su expresión vacía, viendo en sus ojos la emoción e incertidumbre de ser padre de gemelos. Reaccionando un poco ante las caricias en su mejilla, Sesshoumaru la vió emocionado y le dio un beso intenso, separándose un poco le dijo que le encantaban sus discursos, ella torció los ojo y se rió, la doctora sonrió felicitándolos.

"Ambos bebés se ven muy bien, tendrán mucho trabajo!"

Sesshoumaru contempló la pantalla repitiéndolo que no podía creerlo, Rin se mordió el labio emocionada y tomándolo por la barbilla le dio las gracias, guiñándole el ojo el doctor le habló comiéndosela con la mirada.

"Gracias de que? Si eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado!"

Rin no contestó, se le aguaron los ojos y sonrió, después de besarla tiernamente, Sesshoumaru se transformó y empezó a hacer mil preguntas sobre el bienestar de sus bebés y esposa.

"Todo esta excelente, la ginecóloga dice que Rin esta muy bien!"

"Oye Grandulón no empieces hablar como si no estuviera aquí! No te creas tanto porque eres doctor"

"Tonta, también soy su padre así que no me interrumpas!"

Una vez que terminaron con el ultrasonido Rin tomó las 'fotos' de sus bebés y con Sesshoumaru fueron a buscar a su padre; mientras llegaban Rin hizo una llamada.

"Residencia Ikegami!"

"Hola Koro!"

"Hola mi niña como estas?"

"Muy feliz, dime, Deborah esta por ahí? Tengo que contarles algo!"

"Está con sus amigas, llámala al celular. Que pasa?"

"Vamos a tener gemelos!"

Koro no contestó de inmediato parpadeando muchas veces como si eso le ayudara asimilar mejor la noticia.

"Koro, estas ahí? Que te parece?"

"Impresionante, felicidades pequeña, a los dos. Tu padre ya lo sabe?"

"Vamos a su oficina, para celebrar vamos hacer una comida en el apartamento el domingo!"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero si conozco a tu padre la celebración será aquí!"

"Jejeje quizás tengas razón!"

Koro puso el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y salió a comprar algo para los bebés. Deborah estaba con sus amigas en un restaurante cuando el celular sonó, después de dar un grito que asustó a sus amigas y casi deja sorda a Rin, la felicitó preguntándole si ya sabía el sexo, hablando atropelladamente con ella y sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

"Como esta el papá?"

"Bien, creo que aún lo está digiriendo!"

"Tu papá ya lo sabe? Se va poner como loco, tengo una idea buenísima, hagamos una fiesta en la casa el fin de semana para celebrar"

Rin la escuchó con una sonrisa y aunque quiso interrumpirla no fue posible hasta un par de minutos después.

"Deb, Deb yo había pensado algo pequeño en el apartamento!"

"Jajaja, ay criatura, por Kami no digas locuras será en la casa y por todo lo alto, luego hacemos otra fiesta para cuando sepamos el sexo de los bebés. Tu no te preocupes por nada voy a contratar una organizadora y voy a llamar a Kagome en un rato, todavía no le has dicho?"

"No, Deb pero no te preocupes!"

"Rin es un gusto, ay voy a ser abuela por partida doble que emoción!"

Rin se despidió sin fuerzas para decirle que no hiciera nada, podía comprender a la perfección su emoción y la verdad era que tener gemelos era algo súper importante y seguramente su papá se iba poner igual o más feliz.

……………………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento, Rin estaba en la sala viendo televisión ensimismada, con un plato de uvas acomodado en el vientre.

"Hola Grandulón llegaste temprano!"

"Hola Gatita!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella, Rin puso el plato a un lado y tomándolo por las mejillas le dio un beso. Acariciándole el rostro le dijo que lucía cansado.

"Un poco, fue un día pesado, que miras?"

"Una película de mujeres!"

"Ahhh entonces iré a darme una ducha!"

Rin lo siguió con la mirada y cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de si, se puso de pie para poner la mesa, le había preparado una cena romántica, tenía 5 meses y quería aprovechar de su marido lo mas posible, quizás era culpa de todos los consejos que escuchaba porque todos coincidían en una cosa, una vez que los bebes nacieran, ella y Sesshoumaru no iban a tener tiempo de nada y las noches apasionadas y vacaciones románticas se acabarían para dar paso a la familia. Aunque eran gemelos, su barriga era muy decente y ella estaba delgada cuidándose mucho lo comía y haciendo el ejercicio que le permitía su doctor. Al escuchar que la llave del agua se cerraba se apresuró a soltarse el cabello y quitarse el sweater para revelar una sexy camisa de embarazo. Sesshoumaru salió del cuarto con un paño alrededor de la cintura, secándose el cabello distraído.

"Rin hiciste algo de comer o prefieres que salgamos…oh!!"

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa entre dientes admirándola, dejando el paño con que se estaba secando la cabeza de lado, se aproximó a ella rodeándola en un abrazo, besándola con los labios entreabiertos.

"No estas muy cansado verdad que no?"

"Para nada, pero si tengo hambre!"

"Jajaja entonces ve a ponerte algo sino me voy a comer mi postre de primero!"

Sin soltarla, Sesshoumaru soltó una sonora carcajada y subió sus manos hasta sus pechos, gruñendo que le encantaba lo grandes que se habían puesto con el embarazo, se dieron un beso apasionado, sin poder controlarse, Rin estiró la mano para quitarle la toalla y acariciarlo, cuando Sesshoumaru protestó entre risas, le dijo que era su culpa por ser tan delicioso y sexy.

"Déjame ir a cambiarme, en serio me muero de hambre!"

"Jajaja que bueno porque hice todo lo que te gusta!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda completamente desnudo, Rin se quedó admirándolo y le dio una nalgada. Comieron recordando la época cuando eran solo amigos. Mientras Rin recordaba en voz alta detalles del paseo a la montaña, Sesshoumaru le acariciaba la mejilla con una sonrisa.

"Te acuerdas que dormimos juntos?"

"Como olvidarlo? Te pegabas a mi dormida, dormíamos completamente entrepiernados…tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarte la pijama y hacerte el amor!"

"Mmm todavía me acuerdo de Kure y me erizo, fuiste muy frío!"

"Pero te la cobraste Gatita, me amarraste a la cama!"

"Jejeje, hace mucho que no lo hacemos así, quieres una noche de tortura doctor?"

"Lo que sea contigo!"

"Jejeje!"

Después de comer, caminaron al cuarto y con un empujón Rin lo acostó en la cama, sentándose sobre él mientras le acariciaba el pecho, besándolo con suaves toques de su lengua. Con suavidad, Sesshoumaru estiró las manos y retiró la blusa, riéndose al ver que no llevaba ropa interior, sujetándola por la cintura, la acomodó de espaldas y procurando no estrujarle el vientre devoró sus senos estirando la mano para acariciarla entre las piernas. Los gemidos femeninos inundaron el cuarto y Sesshoumaru sintió toda su energía concentrarse bajo su cintura, mas cuando sintió las caricias de su esposa. Desviando sus besos a su cuello le habló al oído preguntándole como quería hacerlo, la respuesta de Rin fue acomodarse sobre él, moviéndose suavemente, permitiéndole acariciar sus senos y vientre con una sonrisa.

"Me encanta esta posición!"

"Lo mismo digo, la vista es espectacular!"

Con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru, Rin pudo moverse mas enérgicamente alcanzando el clímax en medio de sensuales jadeos. Sesshoumaru sonrió burlonamente cuando ella le preguntó si ya había llegado. Acurrucándose junto a él, Rin le preguntó si no tenía miedo para cuando llegaran los pequeños, acariciándole la espalda distraído le dijo que estaba un poco ansioso pero sabía que entre los dos harían un buen trabajo.

"Suenas muy convencido!"

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!"

"Tenemos que escoger los nombres!"

Sesshoumaru se retorció cuando Rin le hizo cosquillas y entre risas le dijo que ninguno de los pequeños se iba llamar como él, soltando una carcajada siguió haciéndole cosquillas suplicándole que cediera, solo por molestarlo.

"Estas loca, no quiero que ninguno se llame como yo!"

"Jajaja anda di que si, porfa!!"

"No!!"

"Jejeje me encanta cuanto te pones autoritario, bueno ya en serio como se van a llamar?"

"No sé pensemos en eso mas adelante, me dieron ganas de postre quieres algo?"

"Algo de tomar que no sea agua!"

Sesshoumaru se levantó después de darle un beso a ella y otro a la panza cuando regresó encontró a Rin hojeando un libro de nombres para bebé, torciendo los ojos puso la bandeja sobre el piso, le quitó el libro y le dijo que se concentrara en él.

"Que, celoso de tus hijos?"

"Para nada pero cuando nazcan estaremos muy ocupados con ellos, mejor aprovechar ahora!"

"Si tienes razón!"

"Yo siempre tengo razón!"

"Que te parece Kazuki o Yukio?"

Sesshoumaru no respondió de inmediato, se sentó junto a ella con el resto del pastel de queso, probó un poco y relamiendo el tenedor le dijo que no estaban nada mal.

"En serio, cual te gusta más?"

"No se, supongo que los dos, con tal que ninguno se llame como yo!"

"Bueno pero tampoco es tan feo, Kazuki era el abuelo de mi mamá, dicen que era un bombón y en el colegio tenia un compañero guapísimo…ay!!"

Sesshoumaru empezó hacerle cosquillas diciéndole que el único hombre guapo de su vida tenía que ser él, sin poder controlar la risa, Rin le dijo que era mentira lo del colegio, que solo quería verlo celoso. Abrazándola tiernamente se apoyó sobre su vientre y comenzó a hablarles a los pequeños.

"Hola bebés soy su papá, quiero que sepan que les vamos a poner nombres bonitos! Ya quiero conocerlos y ver a quien se van a parecer, espero que tengan la sonrisa de su mamá que es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo!"

Rin lo escuchaba emocionada con una sonrisa sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo. Los meses pasaron y el embarazo prosperó sin complicaciones, ya eran los primeros días de enero y Rin estaba enorme, su barriga revelaba sin duda alguna que eran dos muchachos grandes como su padre.

……………………………….

Meses después…

Habían pasado 10 meses desde el nacimiento de los bebes y sus hijos eran su mayor felicidad pero extrañaba a su esposa. Rin vivía consumida en su labores de madre que no tenían tiempo para ellos como pareja, para ser su gatita, cada vez que pensaba en eso se sentía miserable y egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, extrañaba sus candentes noches, tenerla para él, que se disfrazara para en dos segundos quitarle todo y hacerle el amor hasta la madrugada. Sonrió al contemplar la fotografía que llevaba en su celular de ellos cuatro y se resignó a esperar que los pequeños fueran más grandes para proponerle a Rin una salida ellos dos solos; por ahora la prioridad eran sus hijos. La presencia de Hiroki a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al joven doctor con pereza.

"Que pasa?"

"Puedo acompañarlo Dr. Youkai?"

"Bueno!"

El muchacho sonrió de medio lado y una vez sentado sacó un pequeño cuaderno de resortes.

"Estudiando?"

"Repaso algunas cosas, hoy estuve en una cirugía con el Dr. Jaken fue impresionante!

"Es buen doctor!"

Sesshoumaru dio un sobro a su té y notó al muchacho inquieto, solapó una sonrisa cuando vio que desviaba su mirada a una mesa cercana donde estaba varias muchachas, jóvenes doctoras como él. Una resaltada de todas porque estaba atenta a la inquietud de Hiroki.

"Sensee puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Ajá!"

"Como invito a salir a una mujer sin sonar estúpido?"

Sesshoumaru dio un resoplido y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, apreciaba al muchacho sinceramente, un joven discreto, excepcionalmente inteligente y aprendía muy rápido.

"No te pongas nervioso y no trates de ser algo más que tu mismo!"

"Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como hizo para conquistar a su esposa si no le importa mi pregunta?"

"Este sujeto tiene demasiada suerte niño!"

Jaken estaba de pie junto a ellos masticando despreocupadamente una dona, tragando un poco se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru.

"Mira niño Rin es una santa, así que no te fíes de los consejos de este!"

"Entonces porque no nos iluminas con tu sabiduría!"

El joven doctor soltó una risita y miró a Jaken a la expectativa, terminando con la dona, se sacudió las boronas y rascándose la barbilla distraído le dijo lo que tenia que hacer.

"Tienes que seducirla, despertar su curiosidad en ti, por ejemplo no le digas que es bonita porque es un cumplido muy gastado en cambio dile que tiene una linda sonrisa o te gusta su perfume, no debes ser muy obvio y relájate, se atento sin ser su esclavo, interésate por averiguar que le gusta pero deja cierto misterio!"

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Hiroki lo miraron sin poder esconder su asombro, con los ojos entrecerrados, el grandulón le preguntó de donde había sacado tan buenos consejos porque tenía demasiado poco cerebro para ser tan inteligente en materia de mujeres. Al escucharlo, Jaken soltó una carcajada y encogiéndose de hombros confesó que era un consejo que una gatita le había dado hacia varios años, Sesshoumaru soltó una risa y le dijo a Hiroki que siguiera esos consejos al pie de la letra y estaría bien.

"Suerte Hiroki!"

"Gracias Sesshoumaru-sama!"

El joven parpadeó sorprendido y una vez que Sesshoumaru se fue le preguntó a Jaken porque estaba tan feliz de repente.

"Que acaba de pasar? El estaba sonriente!"

"Fue su esposa la que me dio ese consejo, así es como él la llama, pero no se te ocurra repetirlo!"

"Claro, entonces todo eso funciona?"

"Funcionó con Kira!"

El muchacho dejó ver su perfecta dentadura en una sincera sonrisa, guardando su cuaderno bajo el brazo se despidió de Jaken que como último consejo le dijo que ni se le ocurriera invitarla a salir estando con las amigas.

"Si, eso ya lo había pensado, esperaré que esté sola, gracias otra vez!"

"Claro niño!"

…………….

Caminando por los pasillos del hospital Rin lucía hermosa con su cabello suelto y un maquillaje perfecto, llevaba un vestido de escote provocador que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, delineando su esbelta figura, que había recuperado con mucho ejercicio; unos tacones altísimos y un abrigo hasta la rodilla completaban el atuendo. Los gemelos estaban prontos a cumplir el año y la fiesta de cumpleaños mantenía a Deborah y Rin ocupadas. Amaba a sus hijos pero extrañaba a su esposo, deseaba una noche solo ellos dos y estaba ahí para conseguir justamente eso.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos buscando a Sesshoumaru se sentía mas como una novia emocionada que como una mamá. Estaba a punto de sacar su celular cuando divisó un grupo de jóvenes doctores, entre ellos Hiroki, estaba con otros internos que al verla no pudieron esconder su fascinación, levantándole el ego por los cielos.

"Hola Sra. Youkai!"

"Hola muñeco, justo el hombre que andaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda!"

"Lo que usted me pida!"

"Gracias, ayúdame a encontrar a mi esposo!"

"Claro, esta en el 5 piso. Rin-sama recibí la invitación para la fiesta de los gemelos pero no se que regalarles!"

"No te preocupes por eso, tu presencia es regalo suficiente, ellos tienen muchos juguetes, guarda tu dinero!"

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes por eso, esta bien?"

"Si señora!"

Cuando llegaron al piso, Rin le pidió que la ayudara a sorprenderlo haciéndola pasar por una paciente. Hiroki aceptó gustoso y la condujo a una habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Algunos minutos después apareció Sesshoumaru con la vista fija en un papel que llevaba en la mano.

"Me dijeron que necesita un doctor urgente, en que puedo ayudar…!"

Rin estaba sentada en la camilla con las piernas cruzadas y para Sesshoumaru era una visión que lo puso a temblar.

"Estoy enfermísima hace semanas que no hago el amor!"

"Eso si que es serio, y yo en que puedo ayudarla?"

"Usted se ve muy inteligente!"

"Gracias!"

"Doctor alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unos ojos espectacularmente bellos y un cuerpo de pecado mortal?"

"Me halaga señorita!"

"Es la verdad, definitivamente mi tipo, alto, rubio y mirada intensa! A que hora sale?"

"En media hora, tiene algún plan interesante?"

"Que le parece hacer el amor toda la noche en una habitación de hotel, sin interrupciones y con servicio a la habitación?"

"Esos son los planes que me gustan, que lindo anillo!"

"Gracias, es de matrimonio no hay problema verdad?"

"No, no soy celoso!"

"Jajaja!"

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso jugoso y juguetón

"Que haces aquí gatita donde están los pequeños?"

"Con sus cinco niñeros, que dices de mi plan?"

A Sesshoumaru se le iluminó la mirada y sin quitarle los ojos de encima escurrió una mano bajo la falda del vestido entre sus muslos, Rin lo atrajo hacia ella en un beso candente diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba, Sesshoumaru jadeaba disfrutando en sentirla agitarse con sus caricias, estaba húmeda y el aroma de su perfume se le metía por los poros despertando su cuerpo, separándose un poco para hablarle, le preguntó donde quería ir. Con una gran sonrisa le dijo que tenía todo listo y le pidió que no dejara de mover sus dedos, mientras que se soltaba la parte de arriba del vestido, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

"Hazme ver estrellitas aquí, ahora!"

"Como aquella vez en el baño?!"

"Siiiii!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa emocionada cuando Rin le bajó el zipper y acarició su hombría, no tuvo que hacer mucho para que tener entre sus manos una fabulosa erección que se deslizó entre sus piernas con facilidad y la llevó al clímax en pocos minutos.

"Y tu?"

"Fue casi instantáneo!"

"Jejeje, que me dice Doctor Youkai, nos vamos para darte una noche de amor y pasión como tu te mereces?"

"Estas segura que podemos pasar la noche juntos?"

"Si, se que no hemos estado juntos hace meses pero…!"

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un beso y poniéndole de nuevo el vestido la tomó de la mano para que lo acompañara a recoger sus cosas y así poder irse.

…………………………….

3 años después…

Sesshoumaru estaba en el baño terminando de vestirse, mientras Rin seguía dormida, era sábado por la mañana y afuera brillaba un día perfecto para llevar a los pequeños de paseo. Terminando de ponerse colonia escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, seguida por gritos llamándolo. En la cama Rin se movió con pereza y medio abrió los ojos cuando cuatro manitas tiraron de ella con insistencia, pidiéndole que se despertara.

"Mami, mami, mami donde esta papi?"

"mmmm no se, busquen en el baño…hey y mi beso?"

Ambos niños se devolvieron y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla, cuando quisieron ir al baño Rin los sujetó contra ella exigiendo otro beso. Sesshoumaru salió del baño y los pequeños corrieron gritando emocionados, hablando los dos a la vez.

"Aquí estoy, dejen a su mamá dormir!"

"No importa ya estoy despierta, quieren que les haga desayuno?"

"No te preocupes Mai lo hará, enanos al baño!"

"Vamos a ir verdad papi, nos prometiste, papi verdad, tío Inuyasha y tío Kai vendrán también, sin niñas verdad? Nos prometieron!"

"Sin niñas, ellas se van a quedar aquí!"

"SIII!!"

La voz del ama de llaves le dio los buenos días avisando que el baño de los niños estaba listo. Rin se quedo viéndolos mientras los dos se quitaban la ropa como desesperados y corrian al baño bañera hablando de todo lo que iban hacer en el fin de semana solo hombres. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin y le dio los buenos días, acariciando su piel desnuda.

"Como amaneciste?"

"Cansada!!"

Apartando la sábana, Sesshoumaru la admiró, tomándolo del cuello, se pegó para darle un beso, susurrándole lo mucho que lo amaba.

"Yo también te amo!!"

"Han esperado mucho por este paseo, cuando regresan?!"

"Pasado mañana, en la noche, no creo que vayan al kinder!"

"No importa, me van hacer mucha falta!"

"Te llamo en el camino!"

"No te preocupes estaré ocupada con Kagome, Asami y la bebé!"

Rin se levantó para ir al baño y se puso una bata, cuando salió, Sesshoumaru estaba al borde de la cama con una sonrisa irresistible; tomándola de la mano para abrazarla, le dijo que tenían media hora antes que los gemelos terminaran. Se estremeció cuando su marido deslizó la lengua entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que le abría la bata.

"No tuviste suficiente anoche?"

"Contigo? Nunca!"

El beso se hizo salvaje y las manos sobre su cuerpo eran como dos llamas, tanto que se sintió húmeda y entre besos se lo dijo, haciendo que Sesshoumaru gruñera.

"Me vuelves loco, como voy a pasar todo un fin de semana sin ti?"

Soltando una risa, se separó arrodillándose, con cuidado le abrió el zipper, le quitó el pantalón y con los ojos cerrados saboreó su virilidad, gimiendo con cada roce de su lengua. Conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Sesshoumaru se jaló el cabello y con los dientes apretados le pidió que se detuviera. Soltando una risa, Rin coronó sus caricias con un beso justo en la punta antes de subirse sobre él, aprovechando para desabrocharle la camisa y acariciarle el pecho. En cuanto el ultimo botón estuvo suelto, Sesshoumaru la puso de espaldas y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, a veces rápido y otras muy lento disfrutando de la fricción hasta que la vio llegar al clímax. Cuando ella le dijo que era simplemente el mejor amante del mundo, Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo con picardía y se acomodó junto a ella sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre desnudo, con los ojos cerrados, Rin se acurrucó dando un profundo suspiro.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Quiero otro bebé!"

La mano sobre su piel se detuvo y Rin esperó conteniendo la respiración, abrió los ojos al sentir los dedos sujetándola por la barbilla. Su marido tenía una mirada emocionada

"En serio?"

"Si, pero que sea niña!"

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y le dio mil besitos dándole las gracias, viendo el reloj, Sesshoumaru se puso el pantalón y volvió acostarse junto a Rin, que no paraba de sonreír.

"Que pasa Gatita?"

"Estoy feliz, pensé que no te iba gustar la idea de otro bebé!"

"Que tonta!"

"Oye!!"

"Eres una gatita tonta, pero y hoy no cuenta?"

Rin se quedó ida, la doctora le había advertido que la efectividad de la píldora era algo que requería mucha constancia y ella constantemente olvidaba tomársela. Torciendo la boca en una mueca juguetona, le confesó que no se acordaba de haber tomado la píldora anoche. Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y estrujándola le dijo que definitivamente no tenía remedio.

"Jejeje, es que cuando estoy contigo y me das esos besos y me acaricias se me olvida todo lo demás, es tu culpa!"

"Ahhh claro, todo culpa mía!"

Rin se retorció cuando empezó hacerle cosquillas sujetándola con las piernas, se detuvo cuando de la risa, ella empezó a toser. Fuera de la habitación se escucharon los gritos infantiles avisando que habían terminado y pidiendo toallas. Sesshoumaru volvió a ponerle la bata dejando que ella le abrochara la camisa mientras se besaban como quinceañeros. Cuando los niños aun envueltos en toallas entraron y los vieron no tuvieron reparo en quejarse.

"Paaa!!! Otra vez nos vamos atrasar porque te besas con mami!"

Ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa y con fingida seriedad, Sesshoumaru les dijo que fueran a vestirse o no los llevaría a ningún lado.

"Apúrense o me meteré con mami en la cama!"

Ambos salieron corriendo a su cuarto mientras Sesshoumaru admiraba a su esposa dándose una ducha rápida para vestirse y desayunar con ellos. El baño no tenia cortina solo una puerta de vidrio transparente que le permitía verla mientras se enjabonaba, cuando Rin se dio cuenta que la miraba, empezó a coquetearla con una sonrisa. Al terminar, la cubrió con un paño y en silencio la vio vestirse.

"Porque haces eso?"

"Que? Verte? Es…no se un placer privado me recuerda cuando te vi en el apartamento!!"

"Jeje nunca voy a olvidar tu expresión!"

"De tonto excitado!"

"Algo así!"

Cuando salieron de la habitación los gemelos ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Antes de sentarse, Rin les dio un beso a cada uno diciéndoles lo guapos que estaban. Con una mirada picara, Yukio le dijo que era la mamá mas linda del mundo. Rin contempló a su hijo menor, por cinco minutos, y le dio las gracias. Kazuki masticaba su tostada viendo a su madre de soslayo.

"Que pasa bebé?"

"Lo que mas me gusta de ti es que siempre hueles rico y tu sonrisa!"

"A mi me gusta todo de ti, especialmente tus ojos mi amor!"

Cuando iban saliendo del apartamento, Yukio que era el más terrible de los dos le preguntó a Sesshoumaru porque su mamá a veces amanecía sin ropa. Ni Kai ni Inuyasha pudieron controlar la risa pero no dijeron nada; rojo como un tomate, Sesshoumaru les dijo que a Rin en las noches le daba calor y prefería dormir desnuda.

"Pero le da calor muchas noches yo siempre tengo frio!"

"Bueno ella es diferente!"

El fin de semana la pasaron divertido solo hombres. Sesshoumaru aprovechaba las noches cuando los gemelos se iban a dormir para hablar con Rin. Llegaron el domingo en la tarde y Rin los recibió con pizzas y malteadas.

"Eres la mejor mami!"

"Gracias ya sabía!"

Después que le contaron todo lo que habían hecho el fin de semana Rin se acurrucó con Sesshoumaru en el sillón frente a la televisión.

"Me hiciste mucha falta gatita!"

"Y tu a mi, me costó un mundo dormirme!"

"Oye que dices si vamos a practicar por esa bebé!"

"Siiiiiiiiiii!"

…………………

Fin

Gracias a la Dra. D que me acribilla!


End file.
